Sola to Romansu (Sky and Romance) Return of the Legendary Heroes
by The Storyteller and his Books
Summary: 2 years passed and a lot of things have changed for Red and Co., but with the arrival of their new ally, White Savage the XIII and the evil Lycan Wolfenstein, everything they had saved, stands once again at the brink of destruction. However this time, not only Shepherd is endangered, but the whole Tailsworld. Can they save the world before something even more devilish gets awoken?
1. Prolog: As if it was Yesterday

**A/N: First of all, the disclaimer, i don´t own Solatorobo nor the Canon-Characters of this Story, it all belongs to CyberConnect 2.**

**Further more will i explain some facts beforehand: The Story plays 2 Years after the event of Solatorobo: Red the Hunter, and 4 years after Tail Concerto, also are there a bunch of new Islands within the Shepherd Republic, as well as new Islands and Realms/ Regions around both, the Shepherd Republic as well as the Kingdom of Prairie.**

**Both of these realms are playing a big role in this story, so also the respective Heroes, Red and Co. as well as Waffle and Co.**

**There are a bunch of Non-Canonical new OC´s, like the 10 Kings of the Savannha Archipelago for examples, and revelations, like Chocolats past and an important part of Red´s past as well, been made, which might confuse you a little, but i hope you all are able to enjoy the story nevertheless.**

**In that sense i wish you a good Read, don´t be shy to write a Review, i will appreciate it, sincerely, your The Storyteller and his Books.**

**空とロマンス****(Sola to Romansu)**

**Sky and Romance**

**Return of the Legendary Heroes **

**Prolog: A story from those who survived!**

**Elh´s Pov:**

**64 Years after the 2****nd**** Continental War of Sun and Moon **

It was one of these cold winter days, so many years after the war…, a war which has been burned into the history, so many years of peace have passed since these few years of terror, death, destruction and pain.

All the nightmares of that time seemed only like a blurry dream, but it was all still very clear in my head.

I _(380),_ _**Elhize S. Melizée**_, was old…, as old as my Grandmother once looked to me…., and I could clearly see that I was really alive again, before the war and these days of fighting…, better said before I met Red, the time I spent ever since the war, would have not even affected me.

For far too long I was trapped in my body, a body for which time had no meaning, but after meeting Red and Chocolat and all of my friends and after losing my immortality, I finally learned again what I means to truly live and to learn, to love and to suffer, to laugh and to cry.

I cannot say that it always had been easy times for us, but in the end it was worth every hardship.

Red and I long had married, in a way as I always imagined my own wedding to someday be, the children we brought to life gave birth to new children and so I was **a happy Grandmother** for now.

Of course that also meant that I was not spared to tell these little kittens and pups the stories of the old times…., of a time which was so completely different than the time they have been raised in.

They might not be appropriate stories for Children of their age and I knew **Scarlet** would definitely scold me later for it, and yet, I think that it would be worse to forget it all.

All the fear of these days, the pain, the sorrow and the suffering of back then…., and especially all the sacrifices which led to this freedom today shall never be forgotten, for no one could tell when the next time comes, when this world will need some new Heroes to arise, in order to safe and defend this world.

"Grandma, can you tell us a story before we go with Mommy to the town, it´s still so long and boring, pretty please?!" **My Grandchildren**, **Hector Jr. (4), Cassandra (3)**, **Merve (7) and Quinn (10)**, all four called after important people in mine and Red´s Life, asked me with these irresistible eyes.

"Well I might as well do so, we still have five hours and I think that might be enough to tell…, in hindsight it might however take a little longer, but if it does I gladly tell you the rest when you came Back from town okay?

So sit down my dear children, and let me tell you one of the various true stories which I still remember!" I said to them.

"It was once a Boy and Girl, who met one day in the most innapropriatest place ever, the storage room of an Airship.

At first both couldn´t get along with each other and both argue every time they could, while the boy´s little sister tried to moderate between them.

The brother was often scolded by his little sister for his behaviour and he didn´t had it always easy with two stubborn girls on his fur and yet he never really complained about it.

Getting to know each other better, after traveling some time together with them, both Boy and Girl developed feelings for each other, but even after facing great danger and more than once standing shortly before the hands of death, were both of them too chicken to tell these special feelings out loud.

It did lasted a long time until they final admitted their feelings, the pair thought to finally be able to live together in peace, love and harmony…., however, as if heaven itself forbade this love, did great disaster came upon them in their moment of happiness.

And so it came, that both, the boy and the girl, had to go through even harsher times, most of them harder than others, through fighting side by side, in order to defend their lives, their friendship, the people they cared for and the world they lived within, both grew even stronger together.

Thinking, however, that their love seemed to not meant to be, both wanted to make a last attempt, a last try to come together, the moment they decided this, was the moment everything changed for them!" I began to tell but was interrupted.

"We know the story, you and Grandpa encountered many dangers and eventually fell in love with each other for real, you gave birth to Mom, and then all of you, together with Uncle White and aunt Choco lived since then happy ever after!" Merve said and Quinn nodded, while the other two, Hector Jr. and Cassandra, the youngest of them four, listened eagerly.

"I know I told you many stories about our life but i´m not sure if I ever told you this one, at least not for real, usually your mother always interrupts me and tells me to tell you something different!" I defended myself.

"Well there you are right I guess, Mom never let´s us hear the good stuff!" Quinn stated and I sighed.

" try to understand her Quinn, your mother has been raised in totally different times than you, she saw much more of the world than you ever would belive and most of these things she saw were nothing which a Child´s eyes should see at that age.

Of course I also have my doubts to tell you all this now and yet, I don´t know when you will need this Knowledge someday and maybe you will learn about it in your school anyways, but I am most certain that they wont tell you everything which has been going on back then.

But I know what happened, I was right inside of this whole mess, and I am willing to share my knowledge and my wisdome which I gained through this horrific experience….., so it is up to you, do you want to hear this story or rather not and wait till you learn in school about it…, all I will tell you is the truest truth you ever will hear, so how about it?!" I asked.

"Sure thing, please do so!" Merve stated and Quinn nodded.

"But is it alright for Hector and Cassie to hear this?!" He asked, despite being the oldest, or perhaps exactly because he was, he always looked out for his younger siblings, or for _**Chocolat´s Grandchildren, Chip and Zenty**_.

"I guess so, I will not tell you all the gory details, of course not, but I try to tell you as much as I can, so please listen closely, it is very important to know the past in order to not make the same mistakes again.

I still remember as if it was only yesterday, it was at a September morning, in the outer world, in a place which I called home for a very long time, at a time, as I thought that beside of my feelings, the world was still running well.

It seemed to be a day, as every other day too, but I never knew, to that time, that I could never be so wrong, this day, was just the beginning of mine and Grandpa Red´s biggest adventure ever, it were to the time as Aunt Chocolat met Uncle White the very first time.

It is a story about love, one a slow, blooming and shy love, the other a rash, hasted and yet a honest love, planted and growing from the very first day on, a love and an Adventure, which was meant to go over in History, as I said earlier, I remember it very well, as if it happened only Yesterday!" I said looking at the four children who looked and listened at me with a lot of more interest than before, I smiled warmly, before I continued…


	2. Hero of my Heart and love Hardships

**空とロマンス**** (Sola to Romansu)**

**Sky and Romance**

**Return of the Legendary Heroes **

**1st Arc: The Heritage of Sun and Moon**

**Chapter 1: Hero of my Heart, The hardship of Love. **_(Opening: Gackt- Akatsuki Tsukiyo- Day Breakers)_

A Man, dressed in a long red coat and with a large red hat and a tall woman standing on his side, stood upon a cliff, looking down unto earth´s remains, floating in the sky, through his telescope.

What he saw didn't pleased him at all.

"So the war is inevitable, am I right?!" the man stated.

"I fear so, your enemy has not been defeated yet, he only had been biding his time to find an opportunity, to rise again and let me tell you, he hasn´t been lazy at all.

His legion is enormous and a deadly treat to everyone, the war will come for sure, whether we like it or not.

And the first one to be targeted, is unfortunately your son…, so what will you do?!"

"Isn´t that obvious…., I will fight with all I got…., I will defend him, even if it costs my life!" The man stated with a serious and deadly determined tone, as he rose from leaning on the Telescope.

"So you finally take the stage again…., even if you knew that day would come eventually, you let him live all this time down there….., knowing he and most of the land have never forgotten their hatred and rage on you, for what you did to them.

Such an act can hardly ever be forgotten, even if it lasted over 600 years.

His wrath will hit you and everyone around you…., and if this isn´t enough…., this war can most likely wake someone up…., someone you never want to wake up freely!" the Woman stated.

"Indeed, I will do my best to save the world…, only for that reason I once had been born!" The man stated as he changed his view´s direction to a certain airship and it´s Crew.

"You will be in the line of fire once again, my son…., but fear not, for I know you can overcome all dangers, if you truly believe in your friends and in your inner power…, after all, you are one of the chosen, **Saruma Crimnos, Tuale Rexio** (_Red Guardian, true King_).

The fate of the world, lies in thine hands!" the man stated, as he directed his Telescope to a certain island, watching a young boy and Girl entering a forest of large Mushrooms.

**12\. September 1511, ****Visla island, Elh´s Pov:**

**15 Abysinnian/Ragnarokian years after the 1st Continetal War of Sun and Moon: **

It has been 2 years since Red and I first met and, with the help of our friends, defeated Lares and Lemures, the Titan Machines awakened by Ex-Kurvaz chief Bruno Dondurma and Baion together with Red´s Hybrid Siblings Nero and Blanck, which almost destroyed all of the Shepherd Republic.

It were also 2 years since I secretly began to fell in love with this cute Caninu-Human Hybrid, Red Savarin, a Hero like no other.

Brash, direct and still always there when someone needed him, that was when I first met him, he was a tiny bit annoying this way, but I held him in high regard for his will to never give up.

However, ever since he knew about his past, he significantly had changed and became much calmer, he began to think first about plans before making them reality, all in all he became the perfect Leader, I think this was because he saw of what a threat his enemy, to his home, was, and what stood on the verge of being lost if he would fail.

However, ever since both the Titan Machines and all our foes were defeated and vanished, he yet again loosed up a bit and step by step came back to his past self again, which was much appreciated by his adoptive sister, Chocolat Gelato.

She might hadn´t show it to others directly, but I clearly could see through her the whole time, she was afraid that she would lose the adventurous and happy Red to a serious and calmer version.

For her Red Savarin was only himself, if he was able to joke and boast around and to be honest, I too liked him this way, more than anything, still, his calm self always returned when we had a dangerous mission.

He then became a Red Savarin, who tried to prevent the greatest possible dangers, instead of often causing them, if the situation is already dire enough.

Just like this time as well.

"Elh, be careful!" he said, as he took me by the back of my collar and pulled me away from an abyss, which I was about to walk towards.

I cursed my lately Daydreaming for this, I kept on bumping massively into things lately, be it Red or other people; even some street lights, that were suddenly in my path, had having the pleasure to be kissed by me.

"Geez, be careful will you, I don´t want to lose you because you are daydreaming while being in a dungeon.

There are dangers and traps lurking everywhere, I beg you, please stay close to me Elh, for your own safety!" Red said and my Heart made a little jump, still I was quite embarrassed and my blushing was not able to hide.

"Sorry to cause you trouble Red!" I said, with an embarrassed chuckle, twirling the locks of my hair, which had fairly grown in length since all these years, while admiring his profile.

"No problem, just be more careful and stay at my side!" He said with a nice guy pose.

My heart jumped yet again and I smiled.

"Will do!" I said, as I hooked my arm in his and smiled widely, he blushed at the sight but said nothing to it.

"You are so happy, did something good happened to you!" Red asked, still oblivious about my feelings.

I admit, I still was too chicken to tell him, I knew since a long time now, that I loved him deeply, but still I feared to get hurt if I tell him.

What if my feelings are only one sided, or what if he does not is interested in Felinekos-girls, but rather on Caninus-girls, this would be most certainly the worst thing ever for me.

"Well you see, I…..!" I began, but was interrupted by Red Yelling.

"Oh no, I know it, it´s your birthday right, oh dammit I totally forgot , gosh I´m so sorry, please forgive me, but I will buy you something, as soon as we ended this quest, okay!" He said and I was buff.

Not to say that he had no plan what I tried to talk about, he completely mistook the situation from the beginning on.

"Eh but, I…!" I tried to clear the misunderstanding but was yet again interrupted.

"No buts, whatever you want I´ll buy you, as long as it is payable for me!" Red said, and I gave up.

Even though I wanted to tell him about my feelings as soon as possible, I just hadn´t the guts to do it, since he always only saw me as a friend, at least the way I recognize it.

He was lovely and kind and always cared about me, but I never got to hear these three words I wanted to hear from him, I had the slight suspicion that he saw me more like an older sister, than a possible girlfriend.

Still, it seemed to not be the right time anyways, so in a dungeon full of monsters, and his Sister was listening over the communication system.

I just didn´t dared to tell him while she listens, I don´t want the relationship which we have right now, to break because of any misunderstanding.

"But Red, what are you talking about, Elh´s birthday is in February, so its long past, we are September right now, remember, you tried to move the Cake towards the table and tripped, before falling and crashing it right over Elh´s head!" Chocolat said, I could imagine how she was sweat-dropping at Red´s epic fail.

"What, oh right, of course, that was that time…, well it doesn´t matter, I still can buy you girls something, so tell me what do you want!" Red said embarrassed, crawling his neck, but I felt somehow less happy all of a sudden.

He completely misunderstood why I was so happy before, not that, dense as he was, he would understand my feelings so out of the blue anyways.

But even with him telling us to get something we want, I didn´t wanted to exploit the situation because of a misunderstanding.

"No I don´t want anything, what I want cannot be paid with money anyways, there are things one just cannot pay!" I said to him, as I went past him, investigating an object which catched my eyes, it seemed to be a heart-shaped stone, I decided to keep it.

"What, why are you saying that, all things can be paid with money!" He said, with a nod of full conviction.

"No, what are you talking about, you´re wrong, not all things can be paid with money!" I said with a stern voice and a glance which allowed no contradiction, making him shiver and sweatdropping.

"Hmm, well if you see it from that point, I guess you are right, friendship and care are not payable, also other feelings one cannot pay, they are precious and a thing one has to earn, I agree there with you, but I mean material things!" Red said, as he thought about it.

"Smartass, it´s no always just material things you can offer, feelings are also a precious gift, you know!" I said and he nodded in understanding, while sweat-dropping.

We stood there for a while before it became quiet awkward.

"Anyways, we better get this job quickly done or else the whole day would be wasted by staying in a Dungeon!" Red said looking aside.

"Sigh, I guess you are right, we are already way too long in here, at least for my taste!" I said shifting my glance and went past him.

"Are you now somehow angry at me, did I said something wrong!" Red asked after a while, as we silently walked next to each other, I looked in each corner for any unpleasant creatures, whom I possibly was about to meet here, not that I looked forward to such an encounter, not in the slightest.

"No I am not angry, but as you said we better get going, I don´t like this place!" I said, as I was to go further, but got stopped by an embrace from behind, I blushed deep red and looked at him.

He held me in a tight Embrace, igniting fuzzy feelings in my stomach.

"Whatever I did wrong, which hurt you, i´m very sorry, if you don´t want, then don´t tell me what´s on your mind.

But if you want then tell me about it, when you feel yourself ready to do so, okay, I won´t force you!" He said and I blushed but leaned in his embrace, he was warm and comfortable and I wished to stay like this forever, sadly was out quest not fulfilled yet, still I had no real idea what this quest was about anyways.

"Don´t worry, i´m not mad at you Red!" I said, as I closed my eyes, I guess for him this was only a friendly gesture, but for me it had a whole other level of meaning.

"Ah good, then I´m glad about that!" he said before he let go of me, causing me to lose my balance for a second; I almost fell on my butt, I glared at his back but quickly was drawn away by another thought, of how sexy he actually looked from behind, I already missed the feeling of his strong arms.

"Well then, let´s get going!" Red said, as he went forward, I let my glance scanning his backside and profile thoroughly.

I smiled a dirty smirk as I imagined to see him naked, my eyes had such an intense stare, as if they could burning his entire fur by just looking at him, still he didn´t seemed to notice.

Or at least it didn´t bothered him anyways, while I scanned him I admired his physical structure, from head to toe was he packed with strong looking muscles, but not as much as a bodybuilder on steroids, it was just enough for a nice six-pack to be shown and to show that he has become quite steeled through many combat, not only relying on Dahak, but also on his own physical strength.

Though this power, which he has harvested through training with Calua, Gren and the simulations of Merveille, only added as a plus to his handsomeness, this boy is after all the pure object of my desire.

The dream of my sleepless nights.

The sheer wish to finally be with him, being truly acknowledged by him as a girl who loved him, who would do anything for him, who wanted to be there for him, forever, was almost unbearable.

The longing to get touched by him, letting him exploring my body thoroughly, to be kissed by him, held and being scanned by his hungry eyes, being tasted and satisfied by him, it made me nuts to not have it fulfilled….

However it also likely be only the heat I was suffering in the last few days, after all it was mating season and I hadn´t much time to completely relieve myself lately.

There were nights where I almost could not sleep out of sheer lust, horniness and admiration for this boy, where I restlessly touched myself to create a feeling as if it was him who explored my body but perhaps never reached the wanted result in the slightest, it made me nuts, rather, the thought of him was driving me crazy, more and more with each passing day.

While thinking about him and me, doing dirty things, I did not noticed that I fell far behind him, however he did and turned around, with a lightly annoyed glance, rolling his eyes, before speaking in a loud tone, to catch my attention.

"Hey Elh, are you coming or are you planning to grow roots over there!" He asked, ripping me out of yet another daydream, of me and him doing this and that, dirty stuff I think and dream about at night the most.

"Eh sure, i´m sorry, I was in thoughts!" I said as I speed my pace a bit up, chuckling in embarrassment.

"I saw that…, geez can you please stop spacing out, especially in a place like this, where every moment something might attack you, you know in here, practically everything is out to kill you.

We never went as far as today in this forest, the front-areas of this Forest have easier beasts to beat, but the further you enter, the stronger they get.

I even had to abandon Dahak in the previous area for now, because the passage was too small for him to get through and the trees are too tightly grown, as to get through from above.

Right now I can only rely on my physical strength and your magical support, so by a stronger beast it will be hard to beat it, when you are undefended, so stay at guard.

I mean, in here you got to stay alert all the time or else you will run right into a surprise attack and… oh shit, ELH WATCH OUT!" he suddenly shouted; as he draw his sword and came running at me, with high-speed.

I heard something behind me and a dark sinister chill ran down my spine.

I saw a silhouette of a huge being in the reflection of Reds eyes and I began to sweat and shake out of fear.

"Don´t make a move, stay still and whatever you see, don't make a sound, face me, do not turn around!" he shouted towards me, as he kept running at me.

But as an unfortunate common sense by us Felinekos, we were curious about everything, even if we regret it later to even get to know it, but as you know, curiosity kills the cat.

Red jumped with a massive leap right over me and was swinging his sword, just to block the beat of an giant insect scissor.

"No…, no,no,no….,ah-ah uah, aaaaaaaaaaAAAAAAAAHHHHH!" I screamed as I paled as white as a sheet, while Red sweatdropped but kept any unnecessary commentary to himself.

He knew of how afraid I was of Bugs and of how much I disliked them.

I managed to stay quite calm at normal sized beast-bugs, but this thing, this giant thing was enough horror for a lifetime.

"Make it go away, make it go away, make it go awaaaaahaaaayyyy!" I whined, as I hid behind a large rock, covering and sobbing in fear.

It was rather pathetic from my side, also to push him in the line of fire so easily, I know that, but still he did not laughed at me or made any stupid remark, which I appreciated at him.

"Geez, calm down, it will be gone in no time!" He said confidently, as he took me in his arms and jumped quite far backwards, bringing a good distance between us and this thing.

"As long as you support me a little I can surely take this thing out, its easy as a cake, just cast a hardening spell on my sword and a physical speed enhacement spell on me, like you always do, I swear it will no bend a hair of yours!" Red stated confidential.

"I see, but why is this thing here, what I this even for a giant beast?!" I asked in horror but trying with all might to pull myself together long enough to cast the spells for Red.

"Actually this is our quest´s goal, the defeating of the Queen of mantises, which terrorizes the town of Visla lately, didn´t I told you about it before?!" Red asked.

"You only said it was to defeat an Insect!" I shouted at him in rage.

"Well it is an insect after all, the request on the black board in the Quest-broker-stand didn´t gave us much info about the villain, same as the size of this thing was unknown, the Quest-giver only saw a blurry silhouette that time, as it attacked his farm.

So I had no idea how huge it will be, but no fear I will certainly be able to destroy it!" said and only now I looked at this thing, it sure was larger than every other bug, I ever had the unpleasant chance to meet.

It looked at me and I looked at it, tears of fear filling my eyes, it screamed and in response I screamed as well; I was inches before running away, this thing was just so incredibly terrifying, how could Red stay so calm and strong by this sight.

It was at least as huge as a quarter of the Asmodeus´s size.

"Just stay behind me and nothing will happen, I will defend you no matter what, as long as I breath no giant bug will ever harm you, remember this oath, Elh!" Red said and my heart jumped yet again.

"Okay, I will just stay here but please kill it, make it going away, no matter how you do it, just make it vanish!" I said, as I closed my eyes, still cowered behind him, hands folded over my head in defense and fear, trembling furiously.

"You got 3 minutes, before I snap and probably will run out screaming!" I said, as I trembled in fear and horror.

"Well this is nothing to me, 2 minutes, no, even less, let´s say 1 and a half minutes and this thing won't breath anymore!" He said with a grim look on his face

I cowered and trembled, but thought to hear him saying something.

"No bug will ever hurt my beloved Elh!" I thought to hear, but in the same moment this giant thing let out a beastly scream, so it could also be only my imagination, but either way, the Scream made me screaming as well.

"Shut up, shut up, shut up, shut up, Red JUST KILL THIS THING ALREADY!" I shouted in angst, i felt how those memories of my childhood came back up, those worse memories mobbing, like a trauma, tried to break its way back in my brain but I pushed them back down with all might.

"This will be a piece of Cake!" Red said and grinned, as he draw his sword in a certain position, after I casted another hardening spell, and I felt how he left my side and rushed forward.

I instantly felt even worse, as I felt his absences from my surrounding, I felt less secure this way, and with every second which passed, fear overcame me more and more.

"This will be done in no time!" I heard, as his sword hit the chitin shell of the insect, breaking through and hurting the beast physically, I could hear its pained cries for several moments, but I tried to block them out.

There was a loud inhuman scream a massive thud, as if something heavy fell to the ground, then all of a sudden it was silent.

Too silent, as if I was on a Graveyard, all alone.

"Red…?" I asked fearfully, eyes closed in fear and angst.

"Red are you there…., please tell me you are alive….., please tell me that you have survived….., don´t you dare to leave me here all alone!" I shouted.

"Red…., Red…., Red!" I whined, I was about to turn around as I heard a rustling behind me.

"Everything done Elh!" I heard his sudden whisper in my ear and happiness overcame me, I wanted to turn but I was afraid of him seeing me so, crying my eyes out, I was a wreck right now, no sight to show him.

So I tried to wipe every tear away, I also tried to fix my messed up hair, I could feel his hot breath on my neck the whole time, I smelled the smell of his sweating body and it took me almost out of my mind, I wanted so bad to turn around but I hesitated.

"You don´t need to be afraid any longer, the Bug is dead it won't ever harm you anymore!" he stated.

"Oh Red, i´m so glad you are okay…., i´m so glad you are hear with me, in your arms I feel so secure!" I mumbled in bliss.

"I am here and alive, no fear Elh!" he said, as he hugged me yet again, the warm fuzzy feeling from before returned.

"Is it away, is it really, really, really away?" I asked him fearfully, I felt how he slowly turned me around, I could see his eyes, who spoke of much worry and something which easily could be mistaken as love or at least an infatuation, still it probably was only excessive care and kindness.

But giving the events from earlier, I just was glad that Red was safe and sound and after I finally pulled all of my courage together, I dived in his embrace and didn´t wanted to let go.

"Elh you are safe, there won't be something attacking you, no bug will harm you as long as I am here, I swear this to you!" He said and hugged me tighter, I was lost in his embrace, all what was missing now was a confession of love from him

But I had no hope for this, this here was just normal…., awfully normal for him.

Ever since the battle with Baion in Tartaros, was embracing each other normal for us three, Red was way more sensitive than before, especially when someone of us got hurt in any way, he easily went berserk on the one who did, and he was almost overly concerned about us, so much that it sometimes became really annoying.

Chocolat once also asked him, why he kept on embracing us so often after encountering something dangerous, he then stated that he wanted to feel our closeness, our presence, knowing we are secure and unharmed.

Another thing about him was, that he wished for us to never separate in anger on each other, he wants us to never regret to have said something wrong, which hurts one of the family, no matter what.

Especially if ever the case comes up, that one of us gets badly hurt because of a fight we had, or as the consequences of a misunderstanding for example.

He made us swear this, so that we do not have to grieve and regret, that we said things we didn´t meant to say.

I think it was because he didn´t wanted to ever lose us while we had a fight, so he is so caring about us, lately even more, as if he fears something worse would happen, as if he sees omens for a new disaster to approach us.

It made me anxious and he looked with much worry at me, so all which I could do to ease his mind was to be there for him.

"Red!" I said with a lovely tone and dived into his embrace, as far as possible as I could go, without it becoming an awkward, misunderstanding situation, though in my point of view, it would be no misunderstanding at all, since I do love him.

I was in pure bliss due to the warmth and the comfort his embrace gave me and I enjoyed every millisecond of feeling his closeness, but then suddenly we were harshly interrupted.…

"He, you two, Quebec is here with some important news, so if you guys are finally done get back home ASAP, understood?!" Chocolat interrupted my most favourite moment, over Dahak´s portable communication system.

I looked at the poor and though innocent radio-system in fury and I cursed Chocolat, for interrupting my most pleasant moment of the last few hours.

"Sure thing, we will be there in no time!" Red said, and he even looked a little disappointed while saying that, or did my eyes played jokes on me.

"Alright let´s better get out of here Elh, since we do not want more bugs to come, am I right?!" Red stated, as he held his hand out.

I took it and together we leaved the dungeon, but before Red picked up a sack, slaying the mantises queens head off, most certainly as an evidence for his success and as trophy for the quest-giver, to me however this was only downright disgusting though.

I had a hard time to keep myself from vomiting as the sight.

"Well then, shall we?!" Red asked and I nodded, and so we walked out of the area together, as quickly as possible, picking up Dahak and traveling back in the village.

**A few hours later, back on the Asmodeus:**

"Red, Elh my little friends, how are you, haven't seen you for quite some time now, fancy o run into you here!" Quebec said, as he embraced us, as soon as we arrived home.

"We are fine, how about you, I heard you were making holydays in Pharaoh lately, as much as Merveille told us!" Red asked, his bones cracked, as he rearranged them, after this heartfelt but way too strong embrace of the old Felinekos Hunter.

"I´m alive and kicking, that's more than I can task for, though I still had some stress with some private stuff lately, but overall it's a neat life!" The same answered and had a good laugh.

"However didn´t I came to tell you all about my private life now, but actually there is an important reason, of why I came so surprisingly to you.

It was not really a coincidence to meet you here, I got to admit, Opera tracked you guys down for me.

Anyways I wanted to talk with you about a strange and valuable rumour I heard, one that could interest the Heroes of shepherd very much, for if true it can threaten the whole world.

As you know, I don´t really believe much in rumours, if I haven´t proved for myself that they would be true, but this one actually is true, according to the evidences I have seen so far, though I only got a small peek at it before it vanished in a Plasma-cloud.

Momentarily the sighting of it isn´t really what worries me, even though it is already quite spectacular, however if this thing is genuine and active in secret, it could be far more disturbing and life-dangerous than Lares, Lemures, Baion, Nero and Blanck all together!" Quebec told us.

"What for a rumour are we talking about, what has been sighted, about what is been gossiped?" Red asked curious and a bit afraid, he knew that Quebec was not easily to surprise and impressed by anything, let alone did he ever feared something.

For this the Old Hunter had seen way too much, while he was in the Kurvaz under Bruno´s command, apparently he once had been a General, so i heard from Calua and Gren.

"Before I tell you about what has been sighted, I have a small question for you, which instantly leads to the theme.

Does the term, Felidions (Felidae &amp; Lions) and Lupycans (Lupine &amp; Lycanthrophy), tells you something?!" Quebec asked.

"No not really, although I think I heard these terms once before..., maybe in a lesson in the orphanage, however I cannot clearly remember what it was or what has happened back then, it´s all so blurry!" Red responded confused.

"Me neither, but I guess it has something to do with the past eras, doesn´t it?!" Chocolat asked equally confused like Red.

It was as I thought, they don´t really know much about the past era, or better said, they simply never cared for, before the past managed to invade in our times.

"And you Elh, I think you and Beluga, as once immortal and more acknowledged Paladins, should know the best about them!" Quebec stated in cryptic manner with a questioning grin.

"Sigh, of course I do, since I am older than you guys together!" I stated in annoyance.

I hated to always be reminded of this part of my existence, even though I am not immortal anymore.

But as I said before, for about 300 years my body was stuck in a -corporal-time-stop, remaining at the physical development of a 14 years old Girl, prior to 2 years ago.

Even though I amn now psychically 316 years old, I still look like a child and my female curves are almost non-existent, I hate it.

I always feared, and i got to admit, i still do, that Red could turn around and drool over other more developped women and their curves, instead of looking at me….

But before I could stretch this thoughts any further, I concentrated on the matter of hand, banning them in the furthest corner of my mins..., about such things I didn´t even wanted to think about, as long as Red was here with me, I was happy enough.

" Felidions and Lupycans, Lions and Wolves, the royal Races of our Ancestors, before the birth of the Felinekos and the Caninus these two races dominated our Planet **ruled by two Kings who served as the Overlords,** having the supreme seats at **the Council of the 20 Kingdoms**, as the main-represents of the Two realms.

A council which has been established decades after several Dictators, from other Animal Clans, vanished or were defeated in the chaos of war, during the end of the **Era of the beligerent States**, they were replaced by kind and fair kings and queens and the world was finally united again.

The two realms were said to have constantly lived in a state of peace and cease-fire with each other, since the time of the rise of both, **the first King of the Felidions and the first King of the Lupycans** as brothers in arms, against the dictatorship of the fiend Clans and the Dictators of their own races.

With the Growing of their fellowship and their later established kingdoms, they became the mightiest races in the world of the past era.

**Ragnarök, the Continent of the Moon and Abyssinia, the Continent of the Sun,** centuries long the both continents coexisted together and helped each other in need.

Both reigned by **20 Heroes, which emerged out of the battlefield**, forged by pain and suffering, hope and love, steeled through various combats and entrusted with the seed for a new future, divided in two and overwatched by **the Supreme Lords**.

**White Savage the first, King of the Felidions,** ruler of the Abyssinia Imperium and the folks of the Day.

**Maranell Wolvenra, King of the Lupycans,** ruler of the Kingdom of Ragnarök and the folks of the Night.

For more than 12.000 years the Royal bloodline of those two Kings ruled the world with gentle hand and the world had its golden era.

However, 1500 years ago, several sinister rumours, half-truths and several other dark occurences resulted into civil wars all over Ragnarök, initiated after a succesful coup d'etat in Lunaris, the Main-kingdom of Ragnarök.

Many more Royal houses fell and were replaced by dictators, until the Continent was to 70% in the hands of the Revolution.

The war against Abyssinia soon broke out, several years after the Reign of the latest official Overlord, **King Ranuk Wolvenra**, was overthrown and himself being robbed of his throne and forced into the exile with his family and the last loyal fellows, which stood to his side, about 30 % of the entire Lupycan Population of Lunaris.

In his place came the traitor, who was to blame for this coup d'état against the Crown and the resulting civil war in Lunaris, the Lupycan Lycan Wolfenstein, once Ranuk´s first Class General..., no one knew who he was before he revealed himself as the main antagonist of this Revolution.

This Event brought forth a massive war, as Lycan and his fellowship, the Lycanians, invaded Abyssinia, in order to destroy the Abyssinia Imperium´s government, **the Council of the Sun**, to rule both Continents.

Back then, during the war, each side used mighty weapons to fight, Magic as well as Technology..., in the end the war finished due to the near extinction of both races, the only remains of these once Glorious Kingdoms are **the Kingdom of Prairie in the Far South-east, the Nippon Archipelago further east, the mysterious Savannah Archipelago and our home, the Shepherd Republic.**

However it exists rumours about **a giant island hidden somewhere in the sky**, which is said to be the Capital City of Lunaris and a large part of its old territory, which has been ripped out of Ragnarök as the same fell, of course no one ever was able to prove that rumour as being true, since no one has ever seen just a glimpse of that island, and the rumours origins also reach to a time a few decades after the war ended!" I explained to them.

"Question, what happened after the war ended?!" Chocolat asked.

"Of course, well as i said before are we nearly the only pieces of the Continents which survived the destruction.

the Continent of Abyssinia was being completely destroyed, shattered to pieces, some of them fell down towards the plasma-sea, the rest that remained became islands which we call today the Kingdom of Prairie and the so called Savannah Archipelago, a place shrouded in mystery, it is said to be a ring of different sized islands, which are supposed to be the remains of the most important lands on Abyssinia, perhaps the ruins of the 10 kingdoms, however it is not really sure if anyone is still living there, no one even knows where that place lies, of course it exists many rumours about its location, however they all have been proven as being untruthful, either that or the Archipelago is moving.

Meanwhile the entire Continent of Ragnarök sunk mostly in the depths of the Plasma sea, only the outmost parts at the edge of the Continent remained in the air, which today is known as the Shepherd Republic, and well as i told you before, are there rumours that the Capital of the Main Land, Lunaris, also remained afloat!" I told them.

"Wait so..., Ragnarök suffered what **Operation CODA** should have done to all of us?!" Red asked.

"Indeed, as we now know, have the Continents been set afloat due to the Technology of the Junos,which basically borders on magic and wonders, no one knows how Raganrök fell, since we know that to that time no one lived who could initate operation CODA, after all Baion rose back to life 1150 years after the war.

Some people said it was the wrath of Maranell Wolvenra´s spirit, others thought that the king himself is still alive and did that himself, the theories vary from academics towards sheer fantasies!" I took a sip of my coffee to catch my breath, Red and Chocolat looked with fascination and anticipation at me, while Quebec had his eyes closed, listening to my teaching of History with care.

"Anyways, the last remaining members of both races became the races we know today; Felineko and Caninu, Cats and Dogs.

So even after their war, Felinekos and Caninus hated each other for a very long time and even today they aren't completely on good terms with each other, as the many conflicts in the past showed us.

Before the last 4 years now, they always were mistrusting each other and some were even still fighting for territories and resources, there was no end in sight, until the courageous doing of two Heroes, from both Races, as the conflicts came to a very critical point.

They saved the whole Kingdom of Prairie while teaming up, despite being of two different races and on both sides of the law.

They managed to put their inner conflicts aside and work together to accomplish something great and save most of the people back then.

And as we all know have Felineko and Caninu worked hand in hand together to save the Shepherd republic prior to 2 years as well, so i would say that ever since the mood between the both races is better than ever before.

Anyways, the conflict in Prairie 4 years ago, brought part of the past era back to our modern times..., it´s said that** the Lupycans,** as masters of Technology and engineering, once **constructed the Lares and Lemures which we know, out of some of the remains of the Original Juno Weapons, as well as a Third Weapon,** **known as the Iron giant**, the one which caused chaos in the kingdom of Prairie 4 years ago, in order to destroy the Kingdom of the Felidions, Abyssina.

Which means that we hopefully have destroyed the last two of these ancient War Machines, before somebody comes on the idea to tryand use it against us once more!" I told them and they nodded.

"I would love to avoid another confrontation with such a thing, two of them are worse enough, but to think there could be even more of them is a really disturbing thought!" Red replied.

"Indeed, anyways this is unfortunately as much as I know, or better said, as much as I always was taught about it, by the teachers back in Ragdoll.

However I am neither sure if this was the whole truth or not!" I explained.

"Well I think this is mostly true, since I too know some things about the past, due to my own researches back in my youth and due to my own ancestry, according to the books I have read, the Felidions were masters of the Magic and witchcraft, at least ever since the first true King of the Lions appeared.

He was the first one of them, who combined both physical strength and magic-knowledge into one body, before the Felidions simply relied on their sheer physical strength, large number and excellent combat power.

But with the rise of the Abyssina Imperium, they began to use magic more, especially the Royals, as I told you before; the strongest of them was **King White Savage the first and his descendant, the Latest late King, White Savage the XII, the last king of Abyssinia before it´s destruction** .

With his power he activated the force of a mythical and magical cannon, build by the renegaded Lupycan Clan around King Ranuk, the Wolves of Shamballa, as well the Felidions, who used their magic to power it up.

That's how the so called Wolven-Lionsroar Cannon came to existence.

A massive Railgun, which absorbs the plasma out of the atmosphere and shoots a compressed bullet with near light speed, at its target

Through this combined power, White Savage the XII and King Ranuk were able to seal the Power and the Core of them Both, Lares and Lemures as well as the one of the Iron giant, this way they had the chance to deactivate them, however, unfortunately did this act cost White Savage his own life.

Afterwards his right-hand man and most loyalist warrior, his Brother, Arch-Prince Iranuki, gave the amulet they had closed them both powers inside, to their most loyalist men and best trained Magical Felidions, the Paladin Clan, which guarded the amulets ever since, until several years ago!" Quebec explained to us.

"Well that for sure was a nice story…, but…, what has that now to do with these rumours?" Red asked him.

"According to the fist rumours, an ancient flagship of the Lupycans have been sighted not so long ago, in the Fog sea, far east from here, a good while out of the Shepherd Republic, it seemed to be dead but somehow floated within the air, as if uphold by a mythical force.

The second rumour, well more a story I once heard in my youth could be related to the first rumour, and if that first one is true, then my fears become reality.

Anyways the story has been told by a wanderer, who found himself one day stranded on a mountain in a tree with his ship, on one of the islands in the faraway Savannah Archipelago, a place I never actually visited, but heard strange and disturbing rumours about them!" Quebec stated.

"Rumours what kind of rumours?!" I asked him.

"According to these rumours, have in old times persons and sometimes even whole ships and ship fleets vanished within the inner core of this circular shaped Archipelago, without a trace, as if they simply vanished in thin air and it never was heard of them afterwards anymore.

This was going on since about 200 years now, every now and then people are vanishing there, since about 100 years now the people began to call the spot between these islands, the circle of no return.

But since about 80 years no one went missing anymore, since the people simply avoid the whole archipelago.

From those who had been on the islands, the most returned had no memories anymore, no one knew what happened on the islands, most of them never even had recollections that they even ever had arrived there.

It is also said that the Savannah Archipelago, these islands, are the greatest of the remains of the Old Abyssinia Imperium.

The remains of the land of the Sun, together with the Kingdom of Prairie!" Quebec told us.

"Well that sounds really mysterious, and it sure are rumours if no one has a real recollection that they have ever been there, but how came they to fruition if no one remembers?!" Red asked.

"Perhaps it only fell upon those who actually set food on the islands, those who were inside of the aircrafts might not have had their memories erased.

There are various reasons the rumours are describing, going from being chosen upon the others towards the need of having special genes to be immune against the memory loss.

It's still completely unclear.

The only ones who really can say that the archipelago exists are the Cartographers, those people who create all of our maps.

Anyways i´m trailing of, so the Wanderer encountered something on this island, which shook his entire core.

He said that he saw a fair share of different Lupycans and Felidions, guarding the entrance to the temple like village in the inner of the Island, they acted so friendly with each other, as if they lived there since centuries together, there was a temple guarded by Both races, there had to be something so important that both the fiend races would work together!" Quebec said gaining our full interest.

This seemed to finally get interesting.

"However is this only possible if both sides of them have known and trusted each other even before the war.

For only renegaded Lupycans swore eternal Loyalty towards their new and righteous king, King Nanukano, King Ranuk's oldest Son.

The folk of renegaded Lupycans was split into two afterwards, The wolf of Shamballa were ruled by Ranuk´s first born son, King Nanukano, while the other part was ruled by his younger Brother, Chief Shanuk of the Aurora Lupycans, it´s said that they live on an island were mostly only Lupycans live, since they only agreed to coexist with the Felidions.

King Nanukano´s folk on the other hand was recruited by King White Savage the XII, as they searched Exile from the war and the reign of Lycan, the Felidion´s government gave them a new life.

So the Lupycans which the wanderer encountered there, had to be the Wolves of Shamballa.

After the Lycanians won, as King Savage XII died on the battlefield after using his own life to sealing the Titan-Machines together with Ranuk Wolvenra, the renegaded Wolf-Clans and the remaining Felidions under the guide of Iranuki, fled across the land, always and at any time being pursued by the false King´s henchmen.

They somehow managed to drive them out of the land, as Ragnarök fell down towards the plasma sea, after an mysterious incident on the main Island.

During that time it gave several men, Lions as well as Wolves, who fought against the henchmen of Lycan, be it Lycanians or other races from the land of the moon, and gave their lives for their families to find safety.

Of course many of them cursed the new life they had to live, always running away from the many and large raids which came across their way I order to annihilate them.

The Lycanians marched into towns and villages and plundered as well killed everything and everyone they could find.

The moral was down and the people were struggling with their lives, but still, the wolves stood loyal to their King, King Nanukano, who later layed down his title as king, for there was no kingdom to rule, instead he became the first Chief of the Wolves of Shamballa, the renegaded Lupycan tribe, under the protection and rule of King Iranuki after the War.

King Iranuki, was a righteous and fair King similar to how his brother has been, also was he always concerned about his folk and the ones of his friend.

In order to maintain peace on the Savannah Archipelago, the Lions formed the Round Table Council, consisting of all ten remaining races of the old Abyssinia Imperium as well as both Wolf-folks, so it was said in some books which once were brought from Ragdoll towards the Grand Library in Pharaoh in old times.

If this however really is the truth can logically no being proved, since, as I said everyone loses their memories who sets food on one of these islands or vanishes forever.

It shall exist only one case of a man which went missing in the inner core and managed to return, of course no one ever really believed that person….!" Quebec stated and took a sip to catch his breath.

"Anyways what I want to say is, that it was said that before the late King of the Felidions went to fight in the war, he sent his Wife with his unborn child, Prince White Savage XIII, towards the exile, on one of the lands, which later became the islands, around the main City, perhaps where the Wolves lived.

Together with some Guardians and servants, Felidions as well as wolves, under them also Paladins, so it´s to assume that those both races are guarding the Place where the Kings son, the Prince, reside all this time since the war is over and the continent broke apart.

All those years which had passed, he was prepared to resurrect the Abyssinia Imperium, to rise it to new glory.

After all almost 1500 years are over since the War!" Quebec said.

"So he is immortal?!" Chocolat asked interested.

"No, actually he Is just like everyone mortal, however, according to the Wanderer seems the Time on Shamballa to pass different from the rest of our world.

As if it lies in another dimension, maybe that's the reason why these people and ships vanished, the wanderer said that he was there for one year, before he went back home.

However as he came back, he had to see that he was away for a hundred years, all his friends were either dead or extremely old, people said that this made him losing his mind and that he only spoke fairy-tales and unjustified rumours anymore.

No one believed him of what he encountered, no one but his wife and some of his children, despite the fact that they had been shunned and mobbed for the `Lies´ he spread, but I know that he´s right, that all he told was the truth!" Quebec said, slaying a fist on the table loudly, which greatly startled us.

"And how do you now that for sure, not that I want to mock your discernment?!" Red asked, with a risen Eyebrow.

"Because the wanderer was my Father, he always told about what he encountered that time to me and my Brothers, but I was the only one to believe him, I loved the stories h told and after all it even said in our ancestry, that my Ancestors were once loyal warriors of the King!" Quebec explained and we were buff.

"Did your father lived with them or how does he know so much about this, or did he only watched them?" Chocolat asked interested.

"At some point yes, one day, according to his memories, a young huntress of the Tiger clan found him sitting in the tree, his ship had crashed within, as Shamballa is an invisible island he had a rather unusual landing, means he broke his entire aircraft to a point where it was not able to fly anymore.

According to him, she was as old as him to that time, 24, and the most beautiful girl he ever had seen before, Fierce, strong and fast, the born, hunter and warrior, he instantly was lovestrucked, from the very first moment on, she however was quite hostile at first but soon adapted to him, he told her many things about the world outside, for beside her training as a warrior, she was also an adventurer and researcher by heart, same as him.

After that they constantly met in secret for months while they exchanged stories.

Until the day her brother one time found them, after following her for his father ordered him, to find out why his daughter always ran into the jungle after training.

Of course he was hostile at first and even was attacking my father, but the tigress was defending him, same as my father fought as best as he could to shield her from her brother´s wrath.

The battle then was seized by her father and my father was being sent towards the temple-town, and so also the lions and the Wolves got to know him.

King Iranuki, ordered him to stay on the island for the rest of his mortal live, to guard their secret, for if the Lycanians, if still around somewhere, would ever get to know of their survival they surely would attack and break another war lose.

Logically was my father not very amused of this, since he had siblings he needed to return to and care for, his father had died early in a mine accident, and his mother died a year later on the sorrow after having gone sick, my father gave her the promise to always look out for his siblings and that was what he wanted to do.

He only travelled in order to make money with his cards and reports, and he only flew into the core due to such a job which was highly paid.

He wanted back, but the love he felt to my mother made him staying a whole year, both married shortly after he was adopted into their society and then I was born a few months later, but my mother saw the sorrow my father bore constantly with him.

Every minute spent on the island was a minute his siblings might had to suffer due to his absence.

Knowing that he left his siblings all on their own made him go sick, so she helped him to repair the ship secretly and in a cloak and dagger operation they escaped the Island together with me.

My mother left two letter back, one for her family and one for the King and despite their run, no one ever came to get them back.

As they arrived back to my father home, they found out that already Hundred years had passed in the world my father came from, a circumstance not even my mother had any knowledge about but constantly apologized for it, not that my father ever made her responsible for it.

Of course my father's siblings had long died, it broke my father heart, to know that he had broken his promise to his mother, he cursed himself for it, and wanted to end his live, but the love and the responsibility towards his wife and his son stopped him and made him realize that he had to care for us no matter what, that he could not simply leave us.

And so they lived from that day on together in my father little house, with me, my sister Mariella and my brother Quentin, until they died, as I was 25 years old, five years after I joined the Kurvaz!" Quebec told.

"So that means you are the child of a Tigress which lived already before the times 1500 years ago!" I asked.

"Exactly!" Quebec stated.

"According to what my father got to know on the island, many males and females were coming as scouts from the Islands who were ordered to investigate the outside, disguised as Felinekos and Caninus, but which then decided to stay at our world, after they found their soulmates perhaps.

This way the Clans significantly shrunk in their size.

Who knows maybe even Beluga and Elh are Childs of some of them, since the Felidions beared the strongest Magical Powers to that time, the amount of magic using Felinekos to our times right now, is significantly less than ever before, to the very strong users one can only count Elh and Beluga!" Quebec said.

"I for myself can only use minor magic!" Quebec said, as he opened his patch and looked at us with a strange eye, in which it seemed that a magic circle was carved inside.

The look of it made me want to vomit, we shivered by the simple glance he gave us, it had something ice cold and highly dangerous in it, and I felt as if I died a thousand deaths in a second.

"But it´s still strong enough for one or two tricks!" he laughed evilly and then stretched before standing up.

"Anyways that was all I was here to tell you guys, what you make with these infos is alone up to you, I will stay tuned and try to get more info about these rumours of the Flagship!" He said, as he was about to leave through the door, it was already night-time, as I just realized.

To say that Red was confused was an understatement, we all more or less were.

"So basically you came here to tell us that there is a rumour that an acient race of Felinekos ancestors, might still be alive and also a ship of an evil race of Caninu ancestors might be out there, lurking to start yet another war,

….So what was now the reason you told us that, hell even if it happens that they are out there and start a war, it is not like we can do anything then against, can we…., I mean sure, we managed to defeat a little army as we fought the Kurvaz, I admit, but let´s be honest, most of them were weaklings anyways.

But you speak about two races who are known to the war, who fought wars before, they shall have Mass-destruction weapons and ancient magic, able to shatter whole continents in pieces, am I right?

Sure it's a nice and scary campfire-horror-story but what has that to do with us, not that I wish for it to come to a new war, I had battles enough for a lifetime, but as I said, if, rhetorically seen, they would reawaken, then we would be no match to them anyways, wouldn´t we?!" Red asked in annoyance.

He tried to keep his cool but I saw him almost unrecognizably trembling and sweating, he was afraid and so was I.

"Well maybe, only maybe, there still might be some Paladins alive, since most of them were Paladins, even of the wolves they had some, and if the Kingdom of the Felidions and the other ten races of the sun survived, who would not believe, that the Lycanians didn´t as well.

Who tells us that they all died as Ragnarök fell towards the old planet, so as you rightly said, if they do still exist and rise up again, we will have to await a war of unknown expanses, but it is better to be prepared for it, than getting surprised, am I right?

Should the Lycanians really be still alive, lurking somewhere, they might rebuild Lares and Lemures, maybe even the Iron Giant, to reclaim the world, they tried once to conquer but failed in doing so!" Quebec said.

"And who they will go against first, of course heroes like you guys or the Neo-Kurvaz, those heroes who saved the Shepherd Republic, they will be the biggest hindrance for conquering the Republic, so if they come, be sure that they will seek to get you guys out of the way first.

Anyways as I said, I will try to find more about them out, until then, stay tuned!" Quebec said as he was about to close the door behind him.

"Way to go to fuck up the days of others, Quebec!" I heard Red mumbling as he was in thought.

"Always a pleasure Red!" Quebec only stated sarcastically.

"I think he´s right, if only the possibility of Paladins, other than Beluga and I, are still existing, then we have to meet and speak about a plan, since by all the things which had happened to us already, it is likely that the Lycanians do could be still alive, maybe if we investigate the ship, Quebec told us about, we might find out what is true!" I said after a while of thinking about the just heard, somehow I had a worse feeling all of a sudden, as if the danger waited right around the corner.

I had no idea how right I was thought.

"And if they are there, then we stand before their front door ready to get killed or what, no, no, Elh, the ship shall sleep as it does, I think we can agree, that we had enough suicide missions for the rest of our life!" Red said with an annoyed face.

He was right, if they really seek to make us vanish first, it would be very bad to even go towards them.

"I guess you are right!" I said.

"I am, hell, Elh, this would be as if you go as a Juicy, Bloody Steak to a banquet of Sharks and smack some asses to make them really wild!" Red said and I had to chuckle about this speech.

"Well, we will see about this tomorrow, for now we likely just can relax, it was an exhausting day anyways, first the job for Alman, fighting against the Sky-pirates, and then the job against the mantises Queen on Visla!" Red said.

I still remember how disgusting it was, as he gave the head towards the Quest broker´s office, it was the most disgusting thing I ever saw in my life and I was inches before puking my very guts out, which went not unnoticed by Red, he instantly brought me home though, as I begged him.

This I held in high regard.

"Yeah we better get sleeping before tomorrow, many things are to do!" Chocolat said, as she kissed us goodnight, making me blushing, before vanishing in her chamber.

"Eh, hey and what´s with the dinner?!" Red shouted after her.

"I´m not hungry!" Chocolat shouted back, closing her door.

"Geez, but I am!" Red grumbled loudly in annoyance.

"Argh there´s no helping then, well then, do you help me Elh!" he asked, as he looked at me.

"What, shall I go with you to the Pizza service?" I asked him confused.

"Of course not, what am I, a little boy, geez I wanted to ask if you would like to help me cooking the food, if you do, you might get an extra portion!" Red said and I was buff.

I flickered my eyes in wonderment.

"You can cook?" I asked doubting, with a risen eyebrow.

"I don´t do it often but yes actually I can cook, quite well I would even say, so what do you want to eat?" He asked me as he took out a big old Cook-book, slammed it on the table and blew the dust off.

"Well I leave it to the chef!" I said smirking while watching him.

I honestly could not imagine him to ever cook something different, than the pizza he shoves in the oven but he truly took out a pink apron, at this moment I lost it, he nearly looked like a gay newlywed.

"Giahahahaha!" I couldn´t contain myself anymore and I just began to laugh.

"Oh man Giahahaha, alone the thought of you, especially you, cooking is awesome, but this apron tops it all!" I laughed and I saw him being a bit embarrassed.

He got red as a tomato, and even as I saw the sign of anger, even though I knew I had gone long too far, I was not able to stop laughing.

"Hey, I can cook got it, and this apron was a gift of Chocolat, as we still were young, so don´t you dare laughing about it!" Red shouted, as he exploded in anger and I instantly shut my trap.

I never saw him this angry, just because of me joking about him, nor did he ever yelled in fury at me.

"I´m sorry!" I said subdued, feeling myself very tiny, microscopic-tiny with hat, all of a sudden.

I let my Ears falling and looked down in shame, I couldn´t believe of how much I crazed out and of how embarrassing I became in this one moment, just because I couldn´t believe that he would be able to pull it off.

"I`m sorry Red, I know I should not judge a book by its title!" I said and he looked confused at me, before sighing and crawling the back of his head.

"Geez, i´m sorry too for yelling at you, but you really made me mad right now, sorry, just don´t laugh about things like that anymore, and actually just so you know, the apron formerly was red but a wash with the wrong detergent, bleached almost the entire colour off.

`Let Chocolat and the mechanic of machines together in one room, but never let her doing the housework alone´, that was my believe at that time in the very beginning of our hunter carrier.

Though she improved her skills significantly, but still, she only does it when I am too sick to do it or have to work till late in the evening and don´t get up until noon the next day!" he said and I blushed.

"So the sandwich-boxes in the morning….?" I asked, I gulped and waited for the answer, but I think I new it anyways.

"I do them early in the morning before going back to sleep!" Red said and I suddenly had this fuzzy feeling all over again, I loved these sandwich-boxes, more than everything.

"They always were delicious!" I said blushing, to cool down this awkward situation.

"Thanks!" He said shortly, after these words, it was a long time silent, he only once or twice ordered me to do something.

Soon I couldn´t stand this silence between us anymore.

"Hey Red…., you know…., i´m sorry that I laughed, okay so please say something…., this silence makes me uncomfortable?!" I said after a while.

"I know you are sorry…., but you know…., geeez…..!" Red said sighing, he looked at me with a softer glance than before.

"….I never could stand when other people laughed at the things which I liked to do, things they never knew me doing just because I didn´t ever showed them my skills, sometimes they even laughed at the things or the people dear to me I hated that!" Red explained himself

"Then I explode in wrath and sometimes I even lashed out on them and I start shouting at everybody, i´m really sorry!" he said.

"I´m sorry as well!" I said, before I was wrapped in an embrace.

"No need to be, just promise me that the next time, you ask before you laugh!" Red said and I almost melted in his embrace, from blushing.

"Will do!" I said, as I enjoyed the embrace, more than I should.

I knew I said it often before, but I still always had the suspicion, that Red might felt more for me than a simple friend, more than he was ready to reveal and admit.

Maybe he tried to equal the sorrow of what we encountered 2 years ago, with the sweetness of heart-warming, close, body contact, since his embraces do were really comforting at times, but maybe I also lightly exaggerate this now.

Well who knows, all I knew was that I enjoyed these constant embraces…., even more than I probably, in my position as the one who almost wanted to take Red´s life, should do.

This was one of the things which still haunted me almost every night, and it happened often that I, out of fear to sleep back into my nightmares, went into Reds room just to confirm that he still was there.

The same always left his door open to rush fast enough out, in case of emergencies, I then crawled next to Red, sleeping at his side, but somehow I always woke back up in my bed and it never got mentioned before by either Red or Chocolat, whether she knows about this anyways or not, I did the same last night now that I remember.

"Red!" I asked after a while.

"Only a little more, Elh!" He said holding me tighter.

I felt how the bulge in his boxers began to grow significantly…, he became horny from our close body-contact, that almost like a confession of infatuation to me, and logically I blushed therefore.

"That's actually not what I meant, I…!" I stammered

"Please Elh, I haven't embraced you in quite some time!" He stated, but I sweatdropped at this.

"First off, you embraced me earlier in the mantises cave, second, if Chocolat might come back she would think we would cuddle because we are love birds and….!" I said and wanted to continue but got interrupted.

"So what?!" He said nonchalantly.

"Huh, what do you mean with that, wouldn´t that be rather uncomfortable for you…?!" I asked in shock.

"I don´t really care about being called love birds you know, in early years me and Chocolat always got called lovebirds because we were so close and were not blood related, still for me she was and still is my caring and kind but fierce and merciless little sister, always!" Red said and I let my ears hang.

"_I see, so he still compares our relation to the one he has with Chocolat, somehow this makes me sad and happy at the same time, at least I am more than a simple friend to him_!" I thought in sorrow and disappointment

"I see, thanks for your words!" I said weakly, still I was enjoying the embrace nevertheless, I felt how the embrace tightened a little.

"I´m sorry..., I shouldn´t have compared you to Chocolat..., that was quite inappropriate and dumb of me, i´m sorry!" I heard him whispering.

"No need to apologize Red, i´m glad you would have me as your little sister!" I mumbled but my voice was hoarse and breaking, I pushed the tears, which wanted to flow, with all might down.

"You are more than I often can handle, and that as a good thing!" He continued, I bet he though I wouldn´t hear him, but as always he underestimated my audio-sense, but little I also had the suspicion that I only imagined it.

Oh my poor heart, why do you have to play with me, showing me jokes of Red sweet-talking to me.

"Uhmm Red what I wanted to tell you, the soup is overcooking!" I said to him with a chuckle.

"Huh, what, oh bones and splinters, why didn´t you told me this earlier?!" Red said, as he looked up, he left our embrace and went back to cooking

"Hmm, I saved it just in time, Perfect!" I heard him saying.

As he left my side, my heart cramped and my eyes got a bit teary.

"Red, don´t you feel for me the way I do for you…, is there really no hope you can see me as something more than a friend or a new little sister, please, please notice me, notice my feelings for you, notice my female charms and my love to you!" I mumbled as I wiped the tears away, I faced away from him, I didn´t wanted him to see me crying.

"Elh, Dinner is ready!" I heard Red saying.

"Hey is everything alright!" He asked, I sense that he looked worried at me, I heard steps coming closer.

"Yes, everything is alright, I just got something in my eyes, I come!" I said, as I wiped the tears away and turned around, half blinded, only to bump right into Red´s head, my muzzle on his, kissing him in accident.

It lasted only a few Seconds, but for me these seconds were wonderful, I could have go so well but…

"Oh my, i´m sorry Elh, it was an accident, I didn´t meant it, please forgive me…, I mean I just stole your first kiss, im so sorry!" Red said, and my eyes began to tear again, my hands clamped to fist, and anger of being so lightly rejected filled my brain.

Anger about my unnoticed love to him, fuelled the fire, and before I could think straight, my mind was blank.

"Kyyyyaaaaaahhhhh!" I screamed, as I slapped him with a massive slap right across the face.

"Ow what was that for, I told you that it was an accident, didn´t I?" He said in pure shock, but this only fuelled the hatred and anger about his ignorance.

"You, you, you, you, you… Red, YOU IDIOT!" I yelled at him as I jumped at him, the Fish-soup he had luckily already placed on the table.

"Guys, is everything alright, I heard yelling!" Chocolat came rushing into the kitchen in her pyjama, stopped, sweatdropped and probably was seeing the most awkward picture she ever would see.

Me on top of Red, slaying my fists on his chest in fury, with teary eyes.

Red, who tried desperately to get of me, by trying to push me off, however as he accidently grabbed on my boobs, I lost it even more.

"YOU LECHER, YOU STOLE MY FIRST KISS, BRACED IT OFF AS A MISUNDERSTANDING AND UNFORTNATE CIRCUMSTANCE AND NOW YOU ARE GRABBING ON MY BOOBS, GRRRAAAAAHHHH, AND ALL YOU CAN SAY ABOUT IT, IS THAT IT WAS AN UNFORTUNATE ACCIDENT; YOU ARE SUCH AN ASSHOLE RED, NOTICE MY FEELINGS GODDAMMIT!" I screamed and was practically breathless afterwards, but of course was my anger and disappointment long not vanished.

"First the two times you watched me bathing and now this, how often are you trying to embarrass me and brush it off as accidents, how often will you left my feelings unnoticed and hurt me…., how can you be so dense!" I shouted, though it was more the hurt that spoke out of my heart.

"I told you that was not on purpose, it was an accident, I didn´t knew that you were inside the shower that time, and I didn´t intend to steal your first kiss at all and I didn´t intended to grab your boobs, i´m sorry okay…, geez, stop trying to kill me, will yah!" Red shouted, making me wanting him to strangle even more.

"An accident….., an accident…., GODDAMMIT, I cannot hear this word anymore, for you everything is an accident, maybe our meeting on that faithful day was for you also just an unfortunate accident, and all the feelings, all the memories..., everything we ever did together..., was all of that just an accident to you?

Weren´t they ever something more to you?!" I shouted with a pained voice, tears streaming from my eyes.

I let go off him and slumped down and cried bitterly, I was a pain in the ass right now and I knew it, yet I could not stop to cry and with a last glare in his direction I stood up.

"_I hate you Red…., for being so unbelievably dense and cruel without even recognizing it…., but I will always love you more…, you know that and yet you don´t understand my feelings at all…., so please, notice me Red…., i´m sorry_!" I thought as I looked deep in his eyes.

I stood up and ran past Chocolat and vanished out of the room.

Without trying the Fish soup Red made for me, especially made for me I have to say, I knew that he don´t liked fish that much.

I should have been happy he even considered to make it, still I was a pain in the ass yet again and I also knew that I would definitely regret it later in the night, when I was starving.

I was not far away from the living room, as I heard Chocolat screaming her lungs out.

"Red, what the hell have you done, you made her crying…, again!" I heard Chocolat shouting at Red and instantly I felt worse for snapping out so much, I knew how angry Chocolat could get, even more than me to be honest; I always felt sorry for Red afterwards.

"I did nothing, she´s acting strange all the time lately, always being absentmindly and brushing things off as nothing when I ask her for the reason.

Don´t think that I am not concerned about her, because I am, i´m worried sick about it, I always ask myself what I made wrong, but I never can find an answer.

I truly ask myself if she´s okay, I know that the things we had encountered only a few months earlier, are still in everyone's bones, I am no different to her.

I mean I too also have nightmares about it, but still, it´s not really a justification for yelling at other people like that, it´s not like such things happen on purpose, I told her I didn´t meant to and that it was an accident, and then she suddenly crazed out, I mean it was not like I intended to steal her first kiss and grabbing on her boobs was an accident too.

This here was not my fault, it just accidently happened, you see!" Red tried to explain himself, hearing his words of concern for me gave me fuzzy feelings, but to hear him saying again clearly that it was just accidently that we kissed, made my heart cramping again.

"Red, you,… are,… such an,… IDIOT, how can you say something like this so easily, especially to Elh, you dumbass!" Chocolat shouted in anger.

"What the hell has now gotten into you, have all women on this ship gone mad or what..., why do I have to let myself getting yelled on by anyone lately!" Red asked still confused and slightly angry as well.

"Haven't you ever considered that you hurt a woman´s feelings by stating something like this, Like; I´m sorry it was just an accident that we kissed..., you say this so easily to her and hurt her incredibly.

Don´t you know how bad that sounds…, especially out of your mouth…, goddammit I can´t comprehend why Elh feels so much for you…., you are, you are…., Raaaaah, YOU ARE THE WORST, how could you do this to poor Elh!" Chocolat shouted and I was about to run back inside…, I didn´t wanted Red to hear it this way, I didn´t wanted him to feel sorry for me and to force himself to have feelings all of a sudden.

"Believe me, I am not even done with punishing you, you will regret to make her crying; you can forget your nom-bones for the rest of the year and the next year too!" Chocolat shouted in wrath.

"What the hell, no way….., it was not my fault, why am I the one who gets punished!" Red whined, I almost could hear the shattering of his world which crumbled down so suddenly.

I felt sorry for him, I knew how much he loved his Nom-bones, as much as I love Fish-cakes.

"SHUT THE HELL UP RED; unless you make Elh happier again, happier than ever before, you can say goodbye to your Nom-bones, FOREVER…!" Chocolat screamed.

"You devil..., how can you do that to me, it´s not my faut, and I never intended to make her Unhappy!" Red shouted back at her.

"Shut the hell up Red, you are in no position to negotiate here…., but since I am your little sister I have to deal with you everyday and I don´t want to hear your whining for the rest of my life, let´s make a deal..., although i guess that is wasted time anyways, since as I know you, you Dumbass won´t even be able to do make Elh happy again, without not trying to embarrass yourself!" Chocolat said with a self-pleased tone.

"I bet I can make her happier than you can, it would be so easy if she would just fall for me!" Chocolat stated.

"Ha, so you want to challenge me, is that what you want, well I will tell you something, I know how to make Elh Happy, I and I alone.

I will make her happier than she ever was before, because I care for her, I know I am not always the best or the ideal brother to you, and I sometimes mess up more than I get right, but you know you can trust me when I promise you something.

Wherever late or early, my promises will be fulfilled, always and I won´t give in until Elh is happy again!" Red shouted back.

"FINE; THEN I DARE YOU; I DARE YOU RED; TO MAKE ELH HAPPY AGAIN; BUT BEWARE WHEN YOU PLAY JOKES ON HER; HURT HER FEELINGS OR FORCE HER TO ANYTHING; THEN I WILL KILL YOU FOR REAL!" Chocolat screamed with never heard force and volume.

"FINE;DEAL BUT BELIEVE ME; I DON´T NEED ANY FALSE JOKES AND FALSE FEELINGS; TO MAKE HER HAPPY AGAIN; I WILL MAKE HER HAPPY ON MY OWN WAY; TOMORROW ALREADY; YOU WILL SEE; BY TOMORROW NIGHT TILL THE DAY AFTERWARDS; I WILL MAKE HER HAPPY AGAIN!" Red screamed equally loud.

"Alright then the Challenge is up and forget to back out of it, there is no turning back now, if you can make her happy again by tomorrow morning, your nom-bones are out of danger, but if you cannot then they will be gone for good, got it, meanwhile I will try my very best to make Elh happier than you can do!" Chocolat stated with a huff.

I heard how she stomped out of the room and I decided that I had heard enough, I swiftly went to my room and closed the door, not at all ready to face anyone right now.

It was clear as day, that Red was at freaking out right now, he never was the mushy type, so he had no real idea what to do, especially he had no sense of how to create a romantically atmosphere, but I also knew that He was never giving in until the end, especially not when he was being challenged by his Sister.

But it was also clear as day that Chocolat would come to me first, to have a girl talk with me; it was not that she might not try to make me happy somehow, but for her it was more for Red to think he was truly challenged.

A means to get him in gear of trying his best to make me happy and to maybe even finally understand my feelings for him, all in all it was bound to get funny and embarrassing in the next days, which was for sure.

"Elh, Elh are you there, please open up, I got to speak with you!" I heard Chocolat´s voice behind the steel door.

"Not now Chocolat, i´m not in the mood to see anyone right now, i´m sorry for being a pain in the butt to you guys!" I said, as I lay on my bed in thought, tears were not falling but I still felt a bit miserable.

Red claimed that he could win the bet…, but how…, there is only one thing that could cheer me up, but I also heard him saying that he won't need to play any games at me, nor to hurt my feelings with faked ones, to make me Happy again.

So I could erase his confession of love of the list, of things which could probably make me happy right now, as I said before he never was the mushy type anyways.

"You are not a pain to us, I know that Red is a dense idiot at most times and I will make him pay even more later if he does not goes all out to make you happy, but I hope that at least you find it in your heart to forgive him, for me he has shot the bird off too often as I can now easily forgive him!" Chocolat said with a worried voice.

"I already did forgive him…, I think at least…, and I should also not be mad at him for something out of his might…, I mean it do happened out of accident, even I know that….

But it made me just so mad that he said that so openly…, I feel so much for him but what´s the meaning by doing this anyways…., he won´t love me the way I do!" I mumbled, as I pushed myself deep in my pillow, sobbing.

"I am sure he loves you on his own way…, I cannot say it's the same way as you do or not, since I also cannot read his mind…, but I see the glances he gives you when you guys are at home.

He thinks no one sees him doing it but I do…, but he just cannot truly admit it to you and he´s too dense to get the obvious hints you give him…, boys unfortunately are this way!" Chocolat said and I was buff, well more of the fact that she even heard me behind a massive steal door and muffled due to my pillow, as of what she said.

It was not as if I haven´t recognized that he sometimes watched me, out of the corner of his eyes, thinking I wouldn´t recognize it.

"What makes you think that he harbours such feelings for me?!" I asked her confused.

"It´s obvious Elh, even when Red claims to not notice your feelings, I know that he long has noticed them…, but I guess its too hard for him to decipher their meaning and so he tries, on his own funny and unsecure art, to show the same to you somehow, yet he has a talent to mess every effort up in seconds, as you know.

We all care about you Elh, each of us in our own ways, and I know that Red does care about you as the most of us, still he´s a man after all.

They are dense…, way too prideful…., hell they simply are insensitive idiots most of the time, but we, as women, are there to take them back on the ground if they fly too high and to scold them for their stupidity.

Men are real hard to comprehend, and sometimes more than we can or want to handle, still, a life without them is boring and after all are we women made to forgive them and let them fulfil our means, carnal or not, aren't we!?" Chocolat said and this made me laugh a bit, it work wonders and cheered me up.

"I guess you are right!" I said with a chuckle.

"I am right, you see, your feelings, which you are feeling now, aren´t that foreign to me….

You know…., for me it was not always enough to only be Reds little sister, at some point, years before we got to know you, I fell in love with him!" Chocolat stated and my ears perked up in wonderment and I asked myself if I just had understood her wrong.

"….you were…, in love with him?!" I asked dumbfounded.

"Yeah I know it was stupid, but I thought to that time, that since we are both not blood related and still as close as a family….., I said to myself that we might as well go to the next step…., but still, I kept this feelings within me, just like you, for a long time….., since I was often hurt by him when he, oblivious as he was, called me a wonderful sister…., I was sad yet happy again, that I was at least more to him, than a simple friend.

I tried to forget about these feelings, as I said, my hopes always have been crushed, whenever he called me his little sister…, I was angry, hurt and hated him at some point for not noticing me and the way I felt for him and that he always only saw me as his little sister and nothing less, I snapped the same way as today at him to be honest.

Eventually I managed to forget them, all of these feelings vanished, so long until we met you two years ago…, at first I just felt happy that we had a new friend…, but with the time I recognized how close you guys became…., and suddenly I remembered my own feelings and I saw myself in you.

However, I knew that my chance had long gone, not that today I would still feel this way, but thanks to these memories, I decided that I wanted to help you no matter what, for I didn´t wanted you to drop into the friend-zone.

I felt that you two were meant to be as one, and that the chemic between Red and me only matched for a Sibling/ family relation, as we have so since all these years!" Chocolat explained and I was buff, I was confused of how I should feel about this reveal.

"Why do you tell me this, should you then not rather be angry at me, that Red might could chose me over you, that I could take him away from you?" I asked dumbfounded.

"Nay, as I told you, i´m long over him, I wanted to tell you this, for you to know that I support you, no matter what!" She said and tears welled up in my eyes.

"Thank you so much!" I said my voice cracking, I stood up from the bad and rushed to the door, opened it and threw me in her embrace.

"I hope you have a better luck than I had!" She said stroking my hair, before she let go of me.

"I know that Red is definitely coming to apologize in some way and it might get annoying, but I guess the best is, to let him grieve a bit before accepting his apology, he needs to be teached a bit about us women, that we don´t have infinite chances to give!" She said with a mischievous grin.

"I guess you are right!" I smiled.

"But say, do you really want to deny him his beloved nom-bones…, even though you know how much he loves them…, you know that's really cruel, like a beat under the belt-line!" I said worried and she looked confused.

"Well it´s punishment after all, it shall hurt and refrain him from ever doing it again!" Chocolat stated, confused of what I was meaning.

"He will mourn and let us feel his sorrow with every single second of it!" I whined and she sweatdropped.

"Well he bet to make you happy soon, so actually he might be not so long without his beloved nom-bones, as long as he does not hurt you even more in the process.

He loves his nom-bones but I know that he does not to such an extent as to hurt his friends for.

However I will not give in just because he comes whining at us, punishment must be!" She said nonchalantly, and I shivered at her devious smile, from the kitchen I could hear Red´s miserable mourning.

"Anyways i´m tired and I was just asleep before you guys woke me back up, so I will go now back, see you tomorrow!" Chocolat said yawning and I bid her goodnight, before going sleeping myself.

She went to scold Red for his miserable behaviour, of howling to the night sky due to freaking out…, probably because he cannot find an easy and smooth solution to his problem, without having to think romantically.

I closed my door and went on my balcony and finally let the tears, I tried so desperately to hold in, flow.

"Red, can it be, do you really have feelings for me…, honest righteous feelings…., can it be that we might someday be together this way, connected by heart, body and soul?!" I asked myself, as I gazed at the night sky full of stars.

The moon shone bright and in the nearby distance I heard Red howling from anew, I watched a shooting star going down and wished for my love to come true.

I embraced the chilly air, the beauty of the night and the light of the moon which fell on my silver fur.

However the silence was interrupted as I heard loud knocks on the door and Red shouting apologies, I tried to ignore them, reminding me on what Chocolat said, as it became unbearable to hear his mournful cries, I grabbed the headphones and the Walkman, which Red once gave me for my birthday as a gift.

I put in the CD I lately liked to listen and switched forward to my favourite song, before pressing play.

It was a song from Heroes Lore, a band which existed since severa lgenerations, being succeeded by new members when the old ones had their leave, the song i loved was one of the old ones, before the commercialization took its toll on the Band and before they threw their Songstress out, the only one of the new members whose parents had been original members.

This song was called: **I need you to be..**.

_(**Original: Amorphis- You I need**)_

_"I was born as all the world here was born_

_As tones, words and stories of the primeval song_

_I need no bow, I need no sword_

_My kinship's known to gods_

_Let their song go on._

_I need you to be the guide_

_The mirror to the sky and sea_

_Portray all above and below _

_The gate of life and death_

_The sea of my loneliness _

_It needs to have a sky_

_To go with my story _

_I also need to have your words_

_Like a king has his moon_

_A queen has her sun_

_To make the song go on._

_I need you to be the guide_

_The mirror to the sky and sea_

_Portray all above and below _

_The gate of life and death_

_I need you to be the guide_

_The mirror to the sky and sea_

_Portray all above and below _

_The gate of life and death_

_Make the song go on_

_The creator of gods_

_Make the song go on and on _

_On and on_

_[Guitar solo]_

_I need you to be the guide_

_The mirror to the sky and sea_

_Portray all above and below _

_The gate of life and death_

_I need you to be the guide_

_The mirror to the sky and sea_

_Portray all above and below _

_The gate of life and death_

_Be my guide of life and death!"_

I stayed like this for a while, just gazing into the night-sky, tears flowing, while I thought about the kiss Red accidently gave me…, yeah accidently…, as he said so himself, he did not intended to even steal it.

"Does this mean he never intended or just not in this moment, am I exaggerating or am I right to snap by this, maybe he do has some more feelings for me, as Chocolat said, and can just not admit them.

Or do I just believe that because I am so much in love with him, maybe he do just sees me as a very close friend, already family to him!" I mumbled sighing, as I mused about this whole misery.

"What will I become to you Red, Friend, Girlfriend or just another Sister?" I asked up on the sky, I remembered what my mother once told me.

"_Never give up on love when it once struck, for only your heart knows what is right, more than your brain_!" I said.

I believed her words, for she was a strong and wise White tigress and also a mighty magician, however back then as i left Ragdoll, i said something to her which i never can take back, something i regret more than everything..., in a way i can understand Red´s feelings about never leave each other while holding a grudge, there are things you say and do, which you can never forgive yourself, when you are unable to see that person ever again.

In my live i made many mistakes which i regret and most of them, as well as those i can never undo, have been made at Ragdoll.

"Mother, did my heart made the right choice?!" I asked up to the stars, before I decided to call it a night, I was tired from the whole day and my outburst before.

I was unaware that the peaceful time in which we lived, even with those minor fights, the uncertainty, pain and insecurnesss every now and then, was about to end yet again and that only a few months after we had the mission, together with the Kurvaz and some other hunters as well as the Island-guards, to raid the bastion of a ruthless pack of Sky-pirates, which banded together with some of our old foes, to get us out of the way once and for all, the battle we had against them was awfull and many people, on both sides, were injured and even died during this quest.

It was as if a curse was upon Red, Chocolat and me and whenever we could relax a bit, something new happened, something Chaotic and life-threating was to be unbound yet again.

An Evil, as old as time itself, was about to be let lose, and with it, the complete destruction of everything we loved, was about to come, lurking from under our feets.

There was only one way to stop it, Sacrifices had to be made, in order to save the world once and for all time, at least hopefully.

However, for the time being my unaware self was fully occupied with her own problems, as to wonder about the insecure future and the Chaos, which began to unfold itself already.

I don´t know how long I was crying, but eventually my tears dried off, I somehow felt numb, the sorrow of what happened and about what I felt deep in my heart took its toll on my mind..., there was a deep longing and an allmighty agony of unknown origin within me, a mental pain, which I never knew about and which seemed to be tied to myself and then again not..., as if there were feelings in myself which weren´t entirely mine, or at least i didn´t recognized them as such.

I felt something evil would come, and it drained my energy out, I was about to go back to bed, as I heard something different than the knocks or the howls, it was silent, beside of a single tone.

"ZZZZZZ…zzzzzzz!"

"Huh?" I asked, as I went on silent toes to the door, I listened and I had to chuckle, it seemed that Red had fallen asleep right before my door.

"This silly guy!" I mumbled, as I opened the door carefully, not to make too much sound.

He leaned next to the wall, hugging him, while he slept, really loudly to be honest.

"Oh man and Chocolat had to always hear that, while sleeping, the poor girl!" I whispered laughing at his loud snoring.

Still his sleeping face was the cutest, when all the jokes and all the stress of the day vanished and only peace remained on it.

"GRoaaarrrrhh!" Suddenly my stomach growled and I remembered that I let the dinner slip, I knew I would regret it.

I went on silent toes to the kitchen and surprisingly, a bowl of fish-soup stood on the oven.

"Thank you so much Red, you are the best!" I said, as I heated the soup up, enough for it to be good but still cold enough for me to not burn my tongue, I hated too warm food with a passion, it was in my genes I guess, still, most meals were better warm.

I ate it as soon as it was ready, and I enjoyed every bite.

"I really should thank him later, and I better stop laughing at him, when he does things I don´t knew about him, he really is a chef in the kitchen…, seriously, how could I laugh at him, I mean…, I can barely cook myself!" I said and I remembered with a shudder of self-disappointment, of how much I laughed at him, for the mere thought of him cooking.

"I am an even bigger jerk and Idiot than you, Red!" I said to myself.

After I ate up, I felt whole again, whole, cared and loved, there was so much love in this soup, so much, and all I had done was laughing at the man who made this masterpiece of metaphorical art.

"Love goes through the stomach, they say…, guess this speech might be right!" I said, as I chuckled, while I washed the dishes, dried my hands and made my way back to my chamber.

Red still slept before my room, I chuckled and I pondered if I should wake him up and running into danger of another howling-aria.

In the end of my pondering, I decided to give him a cover, so that he at least don´t catch a cold, he was really loud and fast asleep.

I saw this earlier in our life together, whenever he was taking a nap or slept, his face looked like an angle´s..., relaxed and calm, with a blissful smile on his lips.

However tonight he seemed to have a nightmare, his face was contorted in pain and agony.

"Elh, please don´t, don´t go, don´t leave me, please!" He mumbled and I was curious as of what he would dream.

"Please don´t go away, I love you, why are you leaving me?!" Red mumbled and I was buff.

"He…., he loves me?" I whispered with teary eyes, even though it were the words I longed to hear, could I not be sure that he really meant it this way, since this seemed to be in his dream.

However alone the sound of his words made me melting away with a sweet pain.

"Oh Red!" I said stirred to tears and I wanted to touch him, but suddenly he began to shake in fear.

"No, no don't go, listen to me….., don´t you dare to fall asleep now, sleep is no good…, stay awake, stay awake….., please!" He mumbled, louder and louder, it pained me to see him this way, so I approached him, but I jolted back, as he once again called my name.

"Elh…., don´t leave me, how am I supposed to live without you…, don´t you dare to die, Elh…., Elh….., EEEEEEEHHHHHHLLLL!" Suddenly he screamed, jolting upright, and I could not bear it any longer.

"Red, Red wake up, it´s me, Elh, listen to me, it´s me, no fear I am alive!" I said, as I shook him awake, his eyes flickered open.

"Elh….., Oh god Elh you live, I thought you have died!" Red said groggily but slightly overjoyed, as he took me in a bone-breaking embrace, it somehow had something comfortable at it, to know that Red was so afraid of losing me.

"It was a dream, listen to me, look at me Red, it was a dream!" I said assuring him, stroking his sweat bathed furry face, he breathed heavy, as if he had ran a marathon.

"Elh please promise me, to never leave me behind, please!" Red said to me, my forehead on his, as I embraced him.

"Never will I do that, you silly Dog, I promise!" I said, as I tightened my embrace, his Head on my chest.

We stayed so for a long, long time, no clue how long exactly, maybe it was still in the middle of the night or near morning, I didn´t cared a bit, all I cared about was for him to calm and to be able to sleep well tonight.

"Uhmm Elh!" Red asked suddenly, I was half asleep, I woke up and looked around, before I recognized where I was and what I was doing.

"Uhm sorry about this!" I said, as I jumped away from him blushing.

"Don´t be, it was nice, and warm…. and felt very good!" He said blushing, crawling his back in embarrassment.

"Anyways, ahem, i´m sorry for now and for earlier, I should have thought about something better to say, but still i´m sorry for stealing your first kiss!" Red said, as he kneeled on the ground and bowed his head deeply, practically reaching the ground.

"Don´t be sorry for that, there is nothing to forgive…., if everything it´s rather me who should ask for forgiveness…., and after all…., it was kinda nice though, and it were only a few seconds anyway…, so it cannot really be counted as a kiss right, more like a small peck on the lips, I heard that on some islands in Prairie that is a common greeting!" I said, blushing even more, looking aside.

"As first kiss it still could be a bit longer, but I guess it was good after all!" I mumbled.

"So you want to kiss for real!?" Red asked me out of the blue, I curse his ability to hear so good.

"C´mon now, don´t joke with me Red, didn´t you said you wouldn´t fake any feelings and I mean I won´t my first real kiss to become an empty one, without any feeling in it!" I said to him, in a sharp tone.

"I´m not joking, I mean this, as the one who stole your first kiss, which, as you rightly said, don't really counted since it was way too short and practically only a peck, I have to take the responsibility that this kiss will become great, and it´s not as if there is no feeling in it , I mean I do like you and…., you´re pretty cute, you know!" Red said and I burned up in embarrassment and joy alike.

"If you say so!" I said, a little anxious and insecure, my eyes shifted to him and the ground in a constant repeat.

"This is my full seriousness!" Red said to me.

"Well, umm, but do it q-quick!" I said, starting to stammering and to blushing furiously.

"Well then here we go!" He said with a happy grin.

I felt his hands how they gently cupped my face into them and directed me towards his face, I looked in his eyes and for a moment I could see his bare self, his untold feelings within them…., was it a joke my eyes and my heart played with me, or was it really real?

"Red, i-i…..!" I stammered.

"ssssshhh, don´t speak now, just listen to my heartbeat!" He said, as he took my hand and posed it under his shirt on his chest, of course I blushed.

I was instantly put at ease as I could sense his heartbeat, it beated strong and fast, as if he was excited.

My own heartbeat accelerated the closer his face came, he did not rushed things but gently came closer, giving me time to decide this for myself.

Our muzzles came closer together.

"_Now or never Elh_!" I thought to myself.

We were inches of meeting our lips, I was afraid, nervous but also quite aroused.

"Elh!" He whispered before our lips were a few millimetre apart.

I tasted his breath on my tongue, which began to move out of my mouth, as if I was fantasizing of something more.

"_Goddammit it is only a kiss, get a grip on yourself Elh_!" I thought in rage over my own stupidity.

There wasn´t the time to become overly horny now.

"Come here my love!" I thought to hear Red´s voice, as our lips were a Nano-metre away from each other.

As our lips touched i felt a million sparks going off in my brain and my mind threatened to become blank, but the more seconds passed the more something different began to appear,getting stronger and stronger.

But before I could really process what it might be, a sudden jolt of intense pain stroke through my head and I began to see many strange pictures of unknown things and places, accompanied by a massive headache.

"Aaaaaah, What is this?" I shouted in agony, as I clutched my head.

"Uaaaaargggh!" Next to me Red, clutched his head as well.

"What´s happening!" he whined tears in his eyes.

"Red…, help me…., it hurts!" I said, as I held my hand out to him, he looked and took it, and suddenly the pain faded away, we breathed happy.

"What was that?" He asked.

"No clue, it looked like pictures, memories, but I never have seen something like these pictures before, what is this!" I said to him.

"Anyways, i´m sorry for pushing you so much, i shouldn´t have forced you to kiss me, perhaps this was divine punishment, although i cannot understand why it hit you too...?!" he said and I was buff.

"Huh!?" I asked confused.

"Anyways, as atonement, let me take you somewhere!" Red said smiling.

"Where are you intenting to take me, depending of your answer i might really consider it, otherwise i won´t go, so tell me loud and clear?!" I asked suspicious.

"Well you see, tomorrow there is that Festival here in Airedale, if you like, we could go..., I would like to invite you to go with me, just the two of us!" Red said and I seemed to overheat due to blushing tomato-red all of a sudden.

"_A Date..., he´s inviting me on a date with him_!" I said in thoughts as my heart jumped in saltos.

"But what is with Chocolat, wouldn´t she like to see that festival as well, she will think she gets excluded?" I asked him shyly and concerned, but honestly, I hoped for her to do something else, it was an unfair thought and yet, as if it was divine power , the thought was not dissapointed.

"Well I asked her a week ago, if she wanted to come with us, but she said that she had to make many reparations and upgrades on the Asmodeus, for which she likely would need a whole week, I offered my help but she said that she already got Suzette to help her, all I would have to do, were to earn enough money to pay her out.

Anyways, what are you saying, do you forgive me my earlier mistakes and let me invite you to a big Festival?" Red asked, with this hopeful puppy-glance, and a teary glimmer in his eyes.

Hnnnghh, the sight was too much for my heart.

"Sure thing, I would love to go…!" I said and restrained myself to not make a jump-embrace-attack at him, which I truly urged to do, out of pure joy to have been invited on a date with Red.

"…With you!" I added, to make things not so awkward, as to say it in one phrase, still I came not out of the blushing anymore.

I think by now my head had already turned to a big round chilli.

"Awesome!" He shouted and embraced me yet again, and of course I blushed even deeper.

"Ah, about that dream of mine, as I was asleep before, did I said something funny, I know that Chocolat said I sometimes speak in my sleep!" Red said embarrassed.

"Nothing notable, Red!" I said, hiding a cute blush as I remembered, how he said these words I longed for, since 2 years.

"So what shall I wear?" I asked him curious.

"Huh…., oh you mean for the festival…, well it´s a normal festival, nothing so special..., but I think they said there was a dance at the end of it, so it would be nice to see you in a cute dress, still I don´t really know what else you have, I mean don´t get me wrong but I never saw you with different clothes?" Red said and I had to be honest.

"I have like practically no other clothes than this shirt and my leggings, but of course I got two pairs of leggins, don´t get the wrong idea here, I am not wearing this one all week long, i wash them every day!" I said blushing embarrassed.

"Never thought that, honestly, well seems like I will ask Chocolat to go shopping tomorrow with you, as long as she has nothing nice to borrow you-.

She can help to search a dress for you, meanwhile I will go earn a bit of extra money, in case that the prize for the dress comes in a clinch with Suzette's payment!" Red said, as he stood up from the ground, holding his hands out for me to take.

"I guess that would be nice, it has been a long time since we got a real girls-day, just the two of us together…, don be offended, I don´t mind to have you around with us, but…, sometimes I also want to speak about girls-stuff which you don´t have to hear!" I said, as I stood up, supported by Red.

"No offence taken, well then I will ask her first thing in the morning, anyways I guess I should leave you now, I bothered you long enough, see you tomorrow, have a good night Elh!" Red said, as he turned to vanish to his room.

"Ah…, eeh…, uhm…, Red!?" I said aloud, as I tucked on his sleeve.

"Huh, yeah…, what's the matter Elh?!" He asked turning back around.

"Uhmmm, well you see…., well…., I have a request!" I said blushing and fidgeting.

"Yes what is it Elh?" He asked as he looked at me with curious eyes

"Well…, it´s hard to sleep for me lately…. and your snoring sounded so peaceful…., and…., uhmm…, uhuh, w-w-w-w-would you like to sleep in my bed tonight?!" I asked and I closed my eyes in embarrassment, I bet he will decline my quest or might think of me as a pervert.

"Uhm, why all of a sudden?!" He asked in wonder.

"Well, you seee….., I somehow feel lonely!" I said as I fidget, my head going deep red and almost erupted like a volcano.

"Sure, why not!" Red said simply and cheerful, as he came inside, I closed the door behind him..., i didn´t even knew why I went and said that, but i just did, and as I faced him, I had to blush terribly of the sight.

"R-Red, what are you doing?" I asked him, highly confused, blinded by cuteness and mighty aroused, as he took off his shirt.

His body surely was a piece of art, if you don´t mind the scars of countless battles, a nice sixpack to be damn proud of, the embodiment of an Adonis..., well at least for me and his various fangirls.

"Well shall I sleep in full clothes or what, that's way too hot, you know…., especially under the winter blankets which we already have put up?" He asked me confused and I nodded in understanding.

He do got a point there.

"K-keep going then, sorry to interrupt you!" I said, as I vanished in the bathroom, still I let the door open to see him in the mirror, his silent strip-tease was too good to miss.

He was Eye-candy of the sweetest kind, his sweating body, his whole large back, his muscles and how they showed off as he moved them, I blushed the moment as I saw him taking off his pants, his strong leg musculature twitched as he stretched, all on this man was a miracle.

"No wonder that so many girls are a fan of him!" I mumbled.

But most noticeable was the bulge in his boxers, I blushed by the mere thought about it, how often had I fantasized about such a situation, where it turned out to a hot, passionate session of love making.

Even now I wished that one of these wet dreams would come true, and that Red would open his heart to me.

But right now, I was more than happy, that he was willingly to sleep right next to me, even half naked to be clear.

I took of my clothes, and scanned myself in the mirror, I liked myself the way I am, since it was the same sight i saw 300 years long, I long have grown used to me being this way, but, would he even learn to love my body, I mean ever since I was 14 I stopped growing, in any aspect, due to my immortality, even my chest was as lightly rounded as from 302 years ago, there was not much which was exciting enough to explore, not like with a bombshell like Opera or even Merveille.

Thought I began to mature since about 2 years, hasn´t it gotten my boobs any larger in its size, all that changed on me was that I became 10 cm taller and that my hair grew longer.

That was as much what has changed on myself, in these whole 2 year…., wasn´t that pathetic….

After a while I considered to rather put on a nightgown, even though I wished to sleep next to him in my undergarments, but my pathetic body…, would it even felt nice to him sleeping next to a washboard?

I for myself would be happy enough, by feeling his half naked self pressed up against me, sharing his body heat and mixing it with my own, sweating under the blanket, the heat I was suffering right now, was almost uncontrollable, but I had to resist the urge to touch him in a an inappropriate way.

"_Let´s make this situation not more awkward than it already is_!" I mumbled, as I closed my nightgown, brushed my hair and went to the toilet.

"Are you coming?" He asked, and I had to chuckle, this really seemed to be a cheesy romance story I was in, like a woman who just came back from a date with her boyfriend and prepared for a night of passionate love together.

The only thing that was missing was cheesy love-making music.

"Sure, I just brush my teeth, then I come!" I said to him.

While brushing my teeth I thought about how I would someday confess to him, there were plenty ways of confessing coming in my mind, but none seemed to be quite fitting.

The best would be a simple, clear message, a message even this dense and thick-headed Caninu-boy would understand, no beating around the bush.

"I will take all my courage together and confess to him…, maybe at the festival!" I mumbled to myself, blushing.

I smacked my cheeks lightly, before stepping out of the bathroom.

"Are you going to sleep in your nightgown?" Red asked with a raised eyebrow, sitting on the bed in Indian style, watching me with a wondering glance.

"Don´t get the wrong message here, I just wanted to sleep next to you because I feel more secure with your snoring, with knowing I am not so alone!" I said blushing.

"Sure, well, suit yourself, it´s your Bedroom after all, you can do whatever you want in here, expect of blowing it up, I just wanted to remind you that it might get hot under the Blanket, but…., suit yourself!" He said, looking back at the Ceiling, letting himself falling on the bad all relaxed.

"Will do so then!" I said, as I stepped to the bed and climbed under the blanket, but I had to admit after no more than 5 minutes that Red was right, it was way too uncomfortable and way, way too hot with the nightgown on.

I sighed as I stepped out of the bed.

"Told you so!" I heard Red saying, still looking at the Ceiling.

"Can you please turn around?" I said to him, as I fidget.

"Sure!" He said and I heard the covers shifting, out of the corner of my eyes I saw that he had fully turned around.

"If you peek I´ll slap you unconscious!" I said with a stern voice but blushing.

"I´m not that insensitive!" He said with a sigh and I chuckled.

"I think we can argue, about how much you are, remember before?!" I stated with a snort.

"I guess you are right, though you are way too sensitive!" He chuckled.

"I will now climb under the covers, don't dare to look!" I said and warned him.

"Will not!" He replied and I let my nightgown fall and then quickly climbed under the covers.

"Good Night Red!" I said, as I turned to the other side, smiled and closed my eyes, I shut the lights with my magic.

I heard him shifting position, suddenly I felt something wet on my cheek.

"Good night Elh!" He said, while I was far away in dreamland, blushing.

"Red!" I said, as I felt that he laid right behind me, closing me in an embrace, I curled up to not lose the heat, he gave me, too much.

"Yes!?" His mouth whispered in my ear, just as earlier this day, his smell blew my mind away.

"Th-thanks!" I said, stammering embarrassed and blushing.

"No problem!" He said, tightening his embrace a little.

If this guy would know what for an influence his entire self had at me right now, I would live the dream of wet dreams.

Every night he would do things to me, one cannot describe, incredible, sexy things, I would burn up in bliss and I bet he wouldn´t even had to erotically touch me.

The most notable this night however, was definitely the bulge in his boxers, which pressed on my tail, I guess , or better said hoped, that he not really intended this but it just happened, as so often by him, out of accident.

Not that I would complain though.

I don't know how long we laid in silence.

"Red are you asleep?" I asked.

"No still not!" He mumbled sleepy.

"Can you please hold me closer?" I asked shyly.

"….Hold on a sec…, wasn´t it you, who said I shall not misunderstand this whole situation?" He asked, I could imagine his raised eyebrow and him sweatdropping.

"I know but still, I feel safer in your arms you know!" I said and I hoped for him to be dense enough, to not get the idea behind it right away.

"So you feel safer when I snore and when I hold you…., Elh why don´t you simply say that you feel safer in my company?!" he asked and I was buff, he somehow got the glimpse of what I meant, though not the entire truth.

"Uhmm, I don´t really know…., anyways…, are you gonna hold me or not?!" I asked embarrassed and blushing.

"Well I guess I can do that if you ask me so friendly, so come here…., but don´t whine if it´s not as comfortable as you thought, if I am asleep you better don´t wake me, unless it gives food!" he said and I chuckled.

"Will do so!" I said, as I went closer to him, I turned around and dive my face in his chest, I took a deep breath and my mind was almost in Mau, far away from me.

"O-oh Red!" I muttered under my breath.

"Did you said something?" The very same asked.

"No I did not!" I lied as casually as possible, even though I was blushing.

"I see, guess it was only my imagination then!" He stated.

"Hold me closer, really, really close to you Red!" I said to him, and I felt how he tightened his embrace.

"Closer, tighter, press me on you!" I demanded.

"You know, I honestly never knew, that you were so much of a cuddler!" Red said, as he closed me in an embrace, closer and tighter than ever before, it was as if we tried to climb in each other's bodies, connecting each other, on a non-sexual, but not less arousing, way.

"Well now you know!" I said, as I pressed myself on him, falling fast asleep.

I was almost away, I still think I faintly heard red saying something, something about sleep and something about dreams.

**Red´s Pov:**

I looked at Elh, how she dived within my embrace and was fast asleep, I could not believe that this was happening, but here I was, cuddling with Elh Melizee, the cutest girl i know.

Honestly, it didn´t went as I thought it would go, I thought I would first have to confess to here and then I would need many more dates for her to decide to sleep next to me, with me knowing that fact.

She often climbed in my bed and slept next to me, I mostly didn´t really got to know this fact until the next morning, not that I would have minded it though.

In the morning I then bring her back in her bed, before Chocolat get to know this fact, I don´t know what she would do if she gets aware of this circumstance.

But now I knowingly was sleeping right next to Elh, in a way one could only think of as the position of a loving pair.

We were close, closer than normally and ethically allowed between a Caninu and a Felineko, who were not together as husband and wife.

We were half naked and I could feel her body-heat so strong, as if it was igniting my fur…., the passion in me grew to a raging inferno and I had to restrain myself very hard to not get a boner, which would be very inappropriate but also not to change.

I say it open, I loved her body, especially if she wore swimsuits…., to be honest I was really tempted to look under the blanket but I had to resist the urge…, I wanted to touch her, and fooling around with her. She was the hottest girl I had ever seen, not even Fromage´s beauty could compete to that…, not that I was a lolicon though, even knowing she was 300 years older, did she still looked like a child of 16 years after all.

Even though I send her hints I don´t believe she got the right message, well at least I believed that until this night, I had the silent suspicion that I do mean more than just a close friend and a goofball to her.

"Oh Elh if only you would know, how much I love you and how much I feel for you, I wish you would notice my feelings.

But for now, sleep tight, have pleasant dreams, and let me offer you a love filled time tomorrow!" I whispered in her Ear before I kissed her cheek once again.

She stirred a bit but remained asleep while cuddling closer, she had a cute blush and an even cuter and peaceful smile on her face.

I caressed her hair and I blushed, I think I was never closer to Elh than tonight, in this peaceful Moment.

"You are so beautiful, beyond belief, you have no idea of how cute and wonderful you are, you are my flower in a field of weeds, my beacon light in the dark ocean, the home I seek when I come back from adventures, you are my silvery queen, and only for you I will ever willingly bow down!" I whispered to her and she smiled even more.

Little I had the suspicion, that she was wide awake and only faked her sleep, but her gentle snoring and purring, proved me different.

**A few Hours later:**

It was deep in the night as it happened, a shine woke me up.

"What the…!?" I asked groggily, as I looked at my hand, where this strange symbol glowed up, it looked like a Moon-scythe with a star in its middle, it was the first time since many years that it reappeared and began to glow so strongly again, I think the last time was in that one night, after I met Elh the first time, thought it only shone for a brief second, the first time was after i howled the first time to the moon, back then in the Orphanage.

"Just what is this?" I asked myself, it seemed to be something similar to Elh´s Nono seal, which apparently also glowed.

It felt like something from far away was calling out for me and Elh and our Nonos, or whatever mine was called, responded to the call, I wonder if Beluga feels it too.

I looked at Elh, concerned that it might hurt her again, same as it does so often.

She seemed to have a bad dreams even with me on her side.

"No, Red please don´t go…., it´s too dangerous…mhhhmmm. Too dangerous…, not safe enough!" She mumbled.

"What is going on here?!" I asked, whispering to no one in particular, before I gently pressed Elh closer to me, to erase her bad dreams.

"Aaaaragggghh!" Suddenly this feeling came back, this intense pain, just way worse than before, it felt as if my head broke open.

I looked with blurry vision and a spinning head at Elh, she too shivered and trembled hard, her sleep becoming restless, she sweated buckets and I saw how her hands turned into fist, desperately trying to subdue the pain.

Once again Pictures appeared before my inner eyes, but this time they formed a line, I saw myself within a village, which was attacked by a giant black shadow.

It seemed so painfully familiar to me, even though I knew that I never was there before, I had no idea where this was…., perhaps it was a place I had been before I came to the orphanage.

I saw a young Strange Felineko boy, with a bushy mane extending from his hair, standing next to me, he nodded to me, and it seemed as if we had planned something.

Once again something seemed to be familiar to me even though I had no idea who this boy was, I looked behind me to see another strange Felineko girl, but I also seemed to know her as well, she looked at the Felineko-boy with great sorrow, the boy looked at her with a loving glance and equal big sorrow

Standing next to her was a Caninu-girl with a dignified aura, she looked at me concerned, I also felt this heavy sorrow in me while looking at the Caninu-girl.

I looked at the boy and he nodded and suddenly we ran towards the shadow, and with a mighty jump, rose in the air, high upwards, the island under me seemed to become even bigger than tinier, but bigger was the shadow who darkened the sun, with something which seemed to be magic we let weapons appear to fight against this shadow, more and more sillouhettes rose in the air, together with us, to defend our home against the big Shadow.

Higher and higher we came, the boy said something to me, and we looked back at the island with heavy heart, then back to the shadow and finally I was able to see what it was, as the clouds vanished in a strong gust of wind.

A giant black Dragon, almost only a shadow of his own self anymore thought, but it looked just like those I have seen in that fantasy book which I always read as I was little and still in the orphanage.

Only one word came in my mind at the view I saw.

"**Marohumt, Lord of Calamity**!"

But before I could see more, there was a white flash that broke the vision away, perhaps a second later I found myself on the warm bed I was lying in before, with Elh on my side, shivering, though less than before.

The glow of our Nonos began to fade away.

"Just what was that?" I asked myself.

I had such a bad feeling all of a sudden, worse than ever before, it was the same feeling I felt, as I saw Lares the very first time, as he destroyed the Hindenburg, the feeling of coming Doom.

Ever since the start of these pictures earlier, I knew that something big was about to happen, some kind of danger was lurking right across the corner.

However, I didn´t even in the slightest thought, about how right I was with that.

This evil feeling began to increase more and more in me and I held Elh a little closer.

The poor thing finally slept peacefully, no sing of the terror from before in her angelic face.

Seeing her so relaxed and smiling as well as feeling her half nakedness on my fur, rose once again the arousal in me and many indecent thoughts flooded my mind, but I pushed them and the urge to touch her inappropriately, down with all might.

Little I always hoped that Elh might feel more for me than a simple friend, however was this impossible..., in her eyes, I probably was not more than a toddler, since she was so old and wiser than I ever might could be.

"Still you shall know how much I love you, so its decided, tomorrow I will confess to you, for better or for worse, I don´t care, as long as you finally get to know my feelings.

I will always care for you Elh, you are my love!" I said as I nuzzled very close at her, as close as possible, without hurting her.

"Tomorrow is the day of the decision.

Tomorrow I will confess my love to you, at the Festival!"

**A/N: so this has been edited yet again, since I decided to edit the Chapters and continue writing from now on…., I cannot promise that the chapters will come fluently since I also have a job and other projects at home, which want to be acomplished.**

**Hope you guys will keep on reading, same as I will keep on writing and advancing this story.**

**So read, review and recommend!**

**Sincerely, your: the Storyteller and his Books.**


	3. Of Forced Love and Falling Stars

**空とロマンス**** (Sola to Romansu)**

**Sky and Romance**

**Return of the Legendary Heroes **

**Chapter 2: Of forced Love and Invading Evil.**

While the day passed on the Shepherd Republic, somewhere far away a crazy day had passed as well.

However this day had been passed far different from what the Inhabitants of the Shepherd Republic had ever seen before.

A day as important as possible for the inhabitants of the island which we are talking about.

A day they had yearned for ever since 15 of their years.

The Island lied far away from the busyness of the Shepherd Republic, hidden within the myths and legends, a legendary island within a similar legendary Archipelago, inhabited by not less legendary creatures.

One of these creatures was standing in the middle point today, and the whole Island they lived upon, knew this day and celebrated it.

But for the Young male in question, this day could have stayed away for the rest of his life, for him, this day was nothing but a day full of unhappiness and misfortune.

**12\. September 1511, 15 (A/R) years after War, Savannah Archipelago, Shamballa Island.**

**White´s Pov:**

As the sun rose early over the mountains and the Jungle on Shamballa Island, painting the landscape in a golden light, the birds began to wake up and greet the day with various beautiful songs.

Love was in the air, for even if it was September, the warmth here never vanished, it was as hot as in brightest summer, and snow was never seen here before, but only on two islands of the Archipelago, far north from here.

The fishes within the Lakes began to wake up and swam in streams through the clear blue water.

The wind blew a gentle breeze over the plains of the name-giving Savannah, even the Volcano in the Middle of the island blew a constant white Stream of pyroclastic clouds out of its slot.

Overall the mornings here on Shamballa had something magical, when everything woke up from their slumber at the first ray of Sunlight

But there, deep within the jungle, near the foot of the Volcano, Mt. Firestar, in a secret place, called **Ruin Village**, there was one person who hated to greet this new day, more than every other day before.

Me, **White Savage the XIII**, 15 years old, current occupation: **Prince of Shamballa** and currently the unhappiest young man in the whole world.

Reason: I was forced to marry as well as take the throne today.

Groaning and moaning in annoyance, as the summer sun hit my eyes, it honestly felt like a brick to the face, I woke up with a sour mood.

Ice-blue eyes tried effortlessly to focus on something, without being too much blinded.

Groaning, I held my head, framed by red and messy Hair, if treated right, it had a nice waviness, but right now, it more remembered on a bird-nest.

Focusing my eyes, I looked at the calendar near my bed on the nightstand, only to recognize the needle standing by a day surrounded by skulls.

"Oh Great, the end of all happiness, the day of my prison-walk has finally come!" I said, groaning as I fell back in my pillow, closing my eyes wishing to simply oversleep the whole madness.

However I should have known that it was not allowed to me, that every attempt was nullified and futile in one second flat, as if she just lurked to enter my room, the moment I sighed in annoyance, ready to fall asleep again.

"GREET THE DAY MY SON; TODAY IS A DAY TO CELEBRATE AND REMEMBER; IT´S YOUR WEEDING AND YOUR CORONATION; IT´S LIKE CHRISTMAS AND BIRTHDAY ALL AT ONCE; SO RAISE YOU SLEEPY HEAD AND GET UP; GET UP; GET UUUHHHUUUUUUUP!" Suddenly my mother shouted in a singing voice, as she burst through the door of my chamber, kicking it nearly through the wall in a 360°, giving me a near heart-attack in progress.

I almost jumped up the ceiling in utter shock, my heart raced hurtfully in my chest before I came back down on my bed.

"Aaaaaaaaahh, ARE YOU CRAZY MOM, YOU NEARLY GAVE ME A HEARTATTACK.

What the hell goes you on, to breaking in here so easily, stop killing me already in the morning, will you?" I shouted, as she twirled back out of my room with a smile, as if nothing at all happened, ignoring my shouts of protest.

"You aren´t even caring about my complaining am I right…., geez stop bothering me, at least today!" I said, as I wanted to get back to sleep, wrapping myself back in my covers.

"WWWWWHHHHHIIIITTTTEEE COME PLAY WITH US!" Suddenly I got roughly woken by someone jumping right on my stomach.

"HUARGH…., what the hell are you two pests doing, get off me this instant, or I stomp you into the ground, on that you become even shorter than you already are!" I shouted at my little twin-step-brothers Barris and Erol, who laughed and ran back out in loud shouts.

"Grrrr you all doing this on purpose aren't you, admit it goddammit!" I shouted after them, as the next one entered.

"White, Mom and dad want you to wake up already, they said something about last day of freedom or similar, I wonder what they meant, it's a happy day for you so why so negative already in the morning!?

Also Mom said that you should repeat your speech again, just to make sure you got it by heart!" The oldest of my younger siblings, the middle child, my step-sister Blanche, said, as she stuck her head in my room.

She was a unique figure here in the Savage Family, as she was the only girl, beside of mom, which easily could survive and stand her ground, in a quite paternal and man-domineering household.

She even managed to often, and that quite easily, irritate and outmanoeuvre each one of us, with her wiseacres' speeches.

Not even Uncle Iranuki and Seto managed to make a comeback once she stroke, I never really got to know the official reason, of why Mom and Dad called her Blanche, but in my opinion it was because she never really cared, to mince her mouth, not that it ever truly bothered us, sometimes some honest critic is quite necessary.

"Seriously, is today the day of the open door to my room or what, did I asked for a special wakening today, no, for hell sake, NO…., can´t you guys leave me alone at least until tonight?" I grumbled.

"Believe me we would but mom ordered us with her glare, you know which one, she wants you to be as ready as possible for your big day!" Blanche stated shrugging, before she went out of the door.

I sighed, as I recognized, that wherever I wanted to keep on sleeping or not, my family soon will enter my room once again uninvited to get me up.

So sleeping was cancelled, not that with the prospect of tonight, made me able to peacefully sleep anyways, I was extremely tired from the nightmares of yesterday.

"They were like memories of old times, from a ME that wasn't my current self, and it was as if it gave me peeks into the life of Wild Savage the first!" I mumbled.

But it had something so familiar, as if I too had encountered the same terror and sorrow, but I knew I never did.

But this was long not the worst of today anyways.

In a few hours the end of my free and happy life has come, the end of all the fun, all the freedom, all the laziness of the last past 15 years.

Not that I hadn´t been prepared for that day, but I hoped for it not to come that damn fast.

It was the day, feared by every male who was forced to it by his parents.

The day of my arranged marriage.

Only yesterday the Elder-council once again tried to convince me on believing, that today was supposed to be the most wonderful day of my entire life, I didn´t quite caught that joke thought.

I stretched and my bones cracked, as if I stand up after a hundred years of sleep, at least as old as this I felt for the moment.

I groaned at the sheer thought of tonight, the memories of last week's meeting with the elder Council and my future Bride, which just happened to be my former best friend and now my fiancée, still circled in my head.

I didn´t really understood what everyone was so damn excited for, I couldn´t care less about that marriage, but I didn´t dared to tell her that, she would rip my head off, literally.

All I knew was that from tonight on, I would be forced to marry my best friend in the world.

Something I never knew to even be possible, perhaps only in worse movies.

She was my Soul-sister and Sister in Arms, a girl with whom you could speak about anything…., so I thought at least.

And the name of this girl was…

"NANOOKA; WHERE THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU´RE GOING, WE ARE NOT DONE YET; COME BACK HERE!?" I heard it coming from the neighbour's house.

Yes, my Friend **Nanooka Wolvenra**, **daughter of Chief Nanukano** from the **Lupine de Shamballa**, the Renegaded Lupycan tribe which lived, ever since the war has broken out years ago, in a coexistence with us Felidions here on this Islands.

The Woman who raised her voice so early in the morning, was none other than her mother, **Hanukah Wolvenra**, the Sister of the wife of **Chief Shanuk**, Chief Nanukano´s little brother, which lived on the island Aurora, far north from here, with his tribe of snow-wolfs.

"I´m just going to meet up with White, you know, the last hours before our peaceful lives are over!" I heard Nanooka´s sharp tongue saying, she had little respect to practically anyone, beside of her Father and my uncle and adoptive Father, the momentary replacement-king of Shamballa, **King Iranuki Savage**.

"Gasp….., how can you say something like that…, why can´t you be happy to get married to such a fine boy, do you even have an idea of what a luck you have, every single girl on this Island and the other ones, would kill to be with him, and you are the one chosen for him.

Dammit Nanooka, you going to be his queen in this world, his wife, he will belong to you, all of him!" Hanukah stated loudly, as she ran after her daughter through the house.

She and my mother were best friends ever since my mother came here to marry my Father.

"Don´t you think I am not Happy…, but how could I, if he´s such a total suck-up, he never treats me as someone so special to him, only always like a friend.

I bet he only accepts this marriage because he has to, that would be so like him.

No, not all of him will belong to me, for his heart won´t ever belong to me, he made it very clear already!" I heard her saying loudly and I could hear the sorrow and the inner hurt out of it, and a little I felt sorry for her.

I knew since a short time now, that Nanooka fell in love with me years ago, even though she never had told nor did she ever walked around the bush with this theme.

She left me completely oblivious about that fact and now she accused me of being inconsiderate about her feelings.

It was something I couldn´t understand, not yet and probably still not in a few years, I mean, what exactly does she suddenly sees in me.

Love was something we didn´t really cared that much for, I still remember how we made fun about the pairs in the park as we were children, and not even so long ago we did it again.

She didn´t cared about husband and wife roles, at least that was what I always believed from her, but now things seemed to be completely different, I suddenly had to see, that I didn´t knew Nanooka as much as I thought I would.

For us, all that we once needed to be with each other was our Friendship, for me Nanooka was a friend, a sister-like girl which I liked for herself, not for her social stand or for her heart which she suddenly offered to me or for the knowledge that she one day would became my wife.

I liked her for her own self, I just knew that I was not the right one for her anyways, that I was a coward who curled his tail as soon as the theme of love and responsibility came up.

I never had that special moment with her anyways, where I could tell that I would have been in love with her.

Not that I even would know how this would be, or where to take these feelings from, I just never cared about being in love or having a crush at someone at all, all I ever liked was the friendship I shared with her.

Usually we had been always quite close, but ever since this whole speaking of future marriage began, she came less to our usual meetings, the hang-out place we always met was time and again empty, as if she had forgotten where it was.

Or better said, as if she avoided the place and me, always finding excuses to not be in my surrounding, I could not blame her though.

My mother told me that it might be a phase of preparation, as for her she also once was forced to marry my father, but the better she got to know him, the more she began to love him, she said that she wished for me that also I would find my love for Nanooka, maybe she was right.

After all Nanooka was 3 years older than me, so she logically would also think different about me, I was a kid, while she was near being an adult woman.

I on the other hand, would most likely only start to feel different of her as a woman in perhaps 3 years.

At the moment I was in that stage of life, in which I only wanted to be friends with her, in which love was rather uninteresting for me, at least was this my point of view.

I didn´t know if ever something more would come out of this feeling, though, if it happens, than I think it would be the time to marry her, at least was this my opinion, but I mostly didn´t got asked for my thoughts anyways.

It was more a duty to the folk, than a personal decision.

I just got forced to do something I was not at all ready to do, in my eyes this Marriage was way too early, not at all planned through and it just knew that it would do no good to mine and Nanooka´s Friendship and at some point it just had to break, I knew it.

For the moment I would be more than glad when everything would stay as it is.

"_But that´s impossible, no matter which way I turn it, tonight I am going to get married, so I better keep going if I want to spend my last hours in freedom with whatever I want to do_!" I told myself, as I stood up, dressed, brushed my teethes and made my way downstairs.

"Ah White, ready for your big day?" Mom asked cheeringly, her back facing me, as she was washing the plates of the breakfast.

She turned around and expected to see a neatly dressed, prepared and joyful son, but all she got to see, was the face of a sleepy, bed-hair wearing, zombie-like creature sitting himself on the kitchen table with a face of a week worth of rain.

"…I guess that's far from being happy and far, far away from being ready!" Mom said, as a matter of Fact, while sweatdropping and sighing, before she went back to prepare the Breakfast.

"Shari, seriously, let the poor boy wake up properly, as soon as he woke up first, his humour will have eventually lifted!" Uncle Iranuki said, I turned my head in a creepy manner to him, startling him.

"You don´t mean this seriously don´t you, how the hell am I going to feel happy about marrying my best friend, with which I am practically grew up as siblings.

Taking the responsibility of having a wife at the age of 15, as if taking over the responsibility over a kingdom isn't enough already, for the next 5 years!" I said to him, for the hundredth time probably, earning an eye-roll as only reaction.

"Is that happening again, be for once not so stubborn will you, you had 15 years long your freedom, it´s time for the real life my son, and I know it ain't gonna be easy but it is your duty by birth.

Why aren´t you happy that you at least can marry a girl, whom you know practically by heart, try to imagine you'd have to marry a wildly foreign girl, a girl you never before have seen or even spoken to.

Nanooka is the right choice my son, everybody will tell you the same, there is no girl anyways, that can match you better than her.

There is also no other girl, who could withstand your attitudes at times, even I as your father cannot cope with your lack of conscientiousness, I am, at times, near doubting my own competence as an adult, as your father never the less, after all I hope I haven´t raised you to be a freeloader!" My Uncle said, while mom sweatdropped.

"Now you are the one who speaks words of idiocy, I am certain that White will fill his role perfectly, and that he eventually comes to love the idea of having Nanooka as his wife.

Still as much as I like Nanooka, there are also other girls than her, who might match White, however was Nanooka the first choice and we honestly don´t regret that.

She´s a wonderful girl and I am certain she also will be a wonderful wife to you, White!" Mom said to cheer me up.

However alone by the thought of Nanooka becoming my wife, imagining her under a veil and how I would push the same back to kiss her, was so much of a No-Go for me….., I felt this terrible weight in my heart all of a sudden.

"Sorry but I lost my appetite!" I grumbled, as I stood up and leaved for the door.

"White, I beg you, please don´t make something foolish, at least not today, it's not only our but also Nanooka's family, which might be driven in a bad light if something stupid happens.

Even if you are not happy about this marriage, see it as an opportunity to do the first right thing as a future king, the complete union of our two Clans living here on Shamballa!" Mom stated.

"Your Mother´s right, White!

By marrying Nanooka, daughter of Chief Nanukano, the Lupine de Shamballa will swear you eternal Loyality, same as they did once with your father, and I am sure it will only be a matter of time, until the Lupycans of Aurora follow.

As you know, has your mother being raised by the Lupycan Clan, as she was an Orphan, found on the battlefield, before she has been married towards My Brother.

She was raised as Nanukano´s adoptive sister, therefore she knows both worlds, she was the first step to a coexistence, now it's your turn to make the next step by marrying Nanooka, a real wolf!" Iranuki said, as he approached me and embraced me.

"I know…, but it´s hard to admit it to her, or to even call her my wife all of a sudden…., I mean could you look in her eyes, knowing, that for the moment you don´t feel more than friendship for her.

While she looks at you with eyes filled with love and longing.

It´s hard to speak one normal word with her lately, if we even meet at all.

I feel bad to not be able to love her properly, I don´t want to lie to her, nor pretend my love to her.

Whenever I see her, it breaks my heart to know that she wishes me to love her, the way she loves me, but there is just no such feelings there, at least now, and I don´t know when or if it even will come in the next time.

Tell me Uncle, what is the point to celebrate such an early marriage, if I have to wait years long for finally falling in love with my wife!" I said, and he understood, at least he nodded.

"I don´t know why that is so with you…., everybody of our families have often sacrificed their former lives for something different, for the greater, good.

I once sacrificed my position as a warrior to become the substitute King after my Brother died in the war, because I couldn´t leave my Folk without guiding until you would be old enough.

Seto sacrificed his old role as Brigade general to fight with his men at the front.

Your mother sacrificed her former life in the Lupycan clan, to become the wife of my brother and give birth to the next king, you.

Sooner or Later we all have to make personal sacrifices for the greater good of our folk.

I know that the feeling of liking someone can turn, with a little effort from your side, into a strong love.

Look at me and your Mother, after White died in the war, She was down on the bottom for several months, same as myself, she ate nothing anymore, often almost starved herself to death.

She didn´t slept well nor did she even really could be called alive, all she did was to cry, day in day out, about my brothers loss.

She got, but not only herself in danger but you too, the maids tried anything to cheer her up and even went as far as to feed her, enough for her not to collapse and hurt herself one day.

We had fear that you might be born dead, or unhealthily little, that you just don´t make it…, of course we were ever so glad, as you were born healthily.

Naturally, I could understand your mothers deep sorrow and lament, if I wouldn´t have given my brother my promise, as his last will, to guide our folk until you would be old enough, I might would have ended up just the same as her!" Dad told me and I was buff to hear it.

"I loved White, seeing him dying was the greatest horror of my life, and I wished I would have had the possibility to dive into a hole for several months before taking that responsibility which came crashing down on me all of a sudden, but I knew I couldn´t do that.

The responsibility didn´t fell without a reason towards me…, since I was his brother, I too was taught since my childhood on how to become a King someday, be it of my own folk or the one of another.

I was taught to someday take the responsibility over my folk, and this included every single one, especially the widow of my Brother and her unborn child.

I knew that I had to do something, I couldn´t see her this way anymore…., even to your father´s living times I liked Shari as a close friend, same as you like Nanooka.

I also never before believed that I ever would fall in love with her though, even when White often teased me with it.

While I helped her as best as I could, to get back on her feets, she began to live and eat again, and as she gave birth to you she finally was back to the women I knew, having found herself a new mission a new purpose in her life.

But there still was something missing, I saw it in her eyes, it was the sorrow of not being hold and loved by my brother anymore, the sorrow of being left alone all of a sudden, even when not willingly.

Your mother tried hard to live happily for your sake, so I made it to my mission to live for both of you, to assure that you would raise like your father would have wanted you to become.

Righteous, kind-hearted and always concerned about the well-being of your folk and friends, I wanted you to become fair and never spiteful towards others who didn´t truly deserved it…., I think I did a pretty good job, what do you think?!" Dad asked me as he ruffled my hair.

"I admit you did!" I stated.

"I admit, even if I not originally planned for it, the years I devoted towards my brothers family, shaped me, I became always more attached and protective of you, your mother as well as everyone else.

My greatest fear was to fail and to defile the legacy, which my brother entrusted to me with his last breath, to suck in my responsibility.

You and everyone else were the precious for me, I had nightmares about letting you down at some point.

My anxiety, not to be enough for your mother and you, on that you could live happily, and my fears of being a worse King to my folk had been blown away by your mother.

She gave me new hope, telling myself that I did everything right so far and that it will do so in the future as well…, at some point it happened, I had fallen in love with her…., I fell in love with the widow of my brother.

Of course, I first hated me for it, because I thought not to have the right to love her, for she was the wife of my brother, the love of his life, but then one night, my brother appeared to me in a dream and asked of me to take care of you for the rest of my life, until you would be strong enough to care about yourself.

Until you would be able to take upon your rightful kingdom, he asked me to take Shari for wife if she would wish for it, to make her happy again, and he asked me to be the father for you, which he had never the chance to be!" Dad stated and my chin crashed down.

"I had the same dream, over the time he was there for me, I too had fallen in love with him, and I feared to forget my dead husband over him, I had much regret, you were still little so you didn´t really understood much of it, but I saw how much you liked Iranuki, so one day I said myself that maybe it would not be so bad to have him as your father, ever since that day I saw him in a new light!" Mom stated.

"I vowed with my life, at his grave, to take care about both of you the way a real father and Husband would do, the day after that I made your mother a marriage proposal, and she told me, under tears, that she also had a dream of my brother.

He told her that she should not mourn any longer, but that she, for her son, you, should be happy, but that she had deserved to be happy as well, and that it would be the greatest wish for him to see his family being happy again.

And so she accepted my proposal, from the wife of my brother I once only liked as a close friend, this woman has become one of the most important persons to me.

The woman and the boy, who I swore to protect against all odds, and I began to love your mother, and until today and in the far future, I do not regret a day that I met her and got to know her, to know her properly!" Iranuki said, as mother came and embraced him, he took her close and kissed her before me.

I shifted my eyes, I know that Mom and my Uncle loved each other, but I never knew how it came so far, now I knew it.

"Logically is there not a day that we don´t miss your father, but the fact that he gave us his blessings was what forged us so strong together until this day.

I see so much of him in you, but I also see Iranuki in you, still who you are is White Savage the XIII, you might wear your fathers and your Ancestors name, and maybe you were raised and taught by Iranuki to become like your father, but you are unique, just as them both and their ancestors before them were.

One each of them, stronger, and mightier than the previous, the only thing in common was the Kings Name.

You are not your father and you are not your ancestors, you are you, so you have to decide what´s best for yourself, but you also must know what´s best for the people who look up to you,.

If you are not able to find the solution by yourself, it is the mission of your advisors to show you the right way.

White, you are meant to become a righteous and fair King, the way Iranuki and I teached you, that´s why I know that you will know what is best for your folk!" Mom said and had this worried but also love filled glance in her eyes.

She took me in an embrace and I nuzzled closer to her, I felt her warmth and I dived in, it gave me security even in unsure times.

"As I said before, a good king is primarily someone who dedicates and sacrifices his life to the peoples under his command, wherever he likes it or not, a man who does not rules to suppress, but to protect his fellow citizens, a man to be them a shining example, and to enable them to live in freedom, a man whose mission is to protect them against any temptation of evil.

I have teached you many things over the past years, my son, but some things and experiences, no one can teach you, you have to find them by yourself, and the courage to go on, is right in here!" My Uncle said, as he touched my chest.

"Within your heart you will know, what´s best for your folk, and eventually also what´s best for you over short or long.

It will not always be easy to rule a kingdom, it never was, but as King you have to learn that each personal sacrifice brings you an advantage for your folk…., this marriage, is one of these personal sacrifices, if you wish to view it as such.

I know various sons of Lupycans, as well as Felidions, who would love to marry Nanooka, but you have the privilege to actually be able to do it with her parent's approval.

Your marriage with Nanooka might not be in your sense of a perfect life right now, but such a sacred connection would only strengthen the bond and relationship between Felidions and the Lupycans!" Dad said, and embraced me, while trying to convince me to see it from the brightest side possible.

"If you won´t do it for yourself, at least do it for Nanooka, she has been, even without her knowing, all her live being prepared to one day become your wife.

I admit, I told these old geezers from the elder Council, to tell you guys about the marriage way earlier in life, for you guys to mutually be prepared for it, I predicted that something like your uncertainty and fear might happen, if they tell you so shortly before the date about it.

But as you see, they didn´t listened to me and now we have tons of problems with your unwillingness and that now that Nanooka finally found her own feelings for you since a few years, different as you she is fire and flames for it.

I don´t want to pressure you but I also have to remind you, how cruel it would be to crush all of her hopes now, the train has driven off already, there is no turning back anymore, whether you like it or not!" Mom said and suddenly I felt anger welling up in me.

Yeah right as if this isn´t pressuring at all, they claimed and said me that they understand all of my fear, and yet they don´t understand them at all.

They keep talking about personal sacrifice, duty towards the folk, that someday my love for Nanooka would suddenly blossom like a flower.

Geez mum´s right, these old geezer should have tell me all about this marriage ages ago and not a week before.

"Stop, I can´t take it anymore, it´s not as if I don´t know that it is my duty to my folk to marry her, but I rather would do it freely…, unfortunately is there no feeling which can sweeten the whole thing to me, in a way to consider myself to ask her freely for her hand.

Guys, I only said I am not really personally happy about it, that this hadn´t been talked over with me at all didn´t helped the situation at all, I mean I knew I someday would become King, so why was I told about this long planned marriage only a week before the deadline.

Isn´t it naturally for me to react this way, Mom how did you react as you suddenly were told that you had to marry my Father?!" I asked.

"Well …., I guess I might had reacted the same way as you but after the first week I simply dealt with it!" Mom stated smugly.

"Well…., good for you, but I ain´t you…., I cannot simply tell myself to deal with the situation and still, you act as if I told you that I would run away…., I never said I would let her alone in this hour, I never said that I would left her standing at the altar either.

What kind of a despicable guy would I be, if I knowingly and without a very, very good reason, would let her stand in front of the altar waiting for me, when I would not even intend to come.

If I would do that, I would never be able to forgive it to myself…., I care for Nanooka, even if she would only stay as my friend…., I care about her because I like her and don´t want her to be hurt, that's why I don´t run away from this decision which has been decided over my head!" I said, as I looked at them with hard eyes.

"I may still only love her as a friend, and I really do hope, that these feelings someday will increase to full-fledged love, but right now, all I want is to be there for her.

Since she also suffers, wherever noticeable or not, on my lack of affection for her.

I once swore to Protect her, and that's what I will do, whether she would be my wife or not!" I said loudly and I could see the proudness in their eyes

I was though not sure if they even truly listened to the meaning of my words or only heard what they wanted to hear.

"We know son, now go enjoy your, how did you say, last hours of peace and freedom.

Soon you will witness what it means to put on the smallest handcuffs of the world!" Uncle Iranuki said jokingly, getting an angry stare and a hard kick in his ribs from Mom, making him choking on his own words and falling to the ground in pain.

"You are an idiot, Iranuki!" Mom said enraged and furious, as she walked, well more stomped past him in the kitchen.

"I know, that's why you love me!" Dad said sinking to the ground on his knees.

"Damn that woman knows how to kick!" He muttered under his breath as he held his side to ease the pain.

"Geez, way to go, but that's not really convincing and much less motivating me at all, Dad!" I said with a deadpanned expression and he smiled in pain.

"Anyways I will go now!" I said and he only nodded.

"Be Careful out there White, ah and if you see Blanche, tell her to come home, I need her to see if the dress will fit!" Mom said as she poked her head out of the kitchen before glancing at dad with a deathly glare.

"Will do so!" I said and so I made my way, away from all the stress at home.

While walking across the streets, I arrived at the market place, I saw everybody busily running around and decorating the town,.

Mostly for the Wedding but I bet even more for the Coronation before, after all it was the day where I would officially become the new King of Shamballa, and so the Paladins, the Guardians, the Sky-Riders, the Wolven Paladins and the Civilians, in short the entire population of Shamballa, would stood under my command.

And I would become the Leader of the **Great Council of the Savannah Archipelago**.

Honestly I didn´t saw myself as a suitable King or Leader yet, maybe it comes with instinct, but still, after all I was merely a Boy of 15 years, what could I possibly do or change here on Shamballa.

In my eyes, a though that wasn´t taken serious by anyone anyways, I was far away from being suited to become King, but since father's death 15 years ago, our folk longed for a righteous new leader.

Even though Uncle Iranuki, as temporary replacement for his brother, my Father, White Savage the XII, made a really good job…., better than I ever could make to be honest, that's why I was glad to at least have him as my prime-minister and counsellor.

"So many things to cope with and it´s not even past noon!" I said, well more sighed.

There were times, when I wished to just be born as a normal Felidion, just as everyone else.

"….But no, I had to be born as the son of the King, for the people I'm but only the prince, of whom everyone expects a miracle from, anyways, and again no one cares what I want!" I whined, as I slumped through the streets greeting people here and there.

I knew it was a bad habit of mine, to wish that I would have been born as a normal teen, leaving all this stress to someone else.

Someone who might be more competent and suited to do this, however this is my curse, a curse I have to bear for the greater good, for the wellbeing of my folk.

I know this wish of mine may sound completely ungrateful to those who look up to me and wish me to become the best king ever and those who taught me so long and so hard, still, I do not even know if I ever will be able to meet this position in the slightest, I was not really stress resistant as you might have already seen.

"_Adieu my days of freedom and laziness_!" I whined, as I halted under a tree, not expecting an answer.

"And hello early rising, data classification and stamping till your hands bleed!" Another voice chirped from up on a tree.

Looking upwards I saw my little Step-sister, smiling lazily down on me.

"Hey Blanche, mom wants you to go back home to look if your dress fits, by the way you might not have seen Nanooka running around here somewhere?" I asked, ignoring her wiseacres claim.

Blanche was 10 years old, cheeky and annoying most of the time, adventurous and as such curious about anything, also was she, as said before quite a little know-it-all but also my beloved and only sister.

She often acted, as if she was older than me and more adult, however this really and often crept other kids, and sometimes even their parents, out, that's why she had beside of **Maya the racoon** and **Shairon and his older brother Shiron, the Lupycan-brothers** hardly any other friends.

Well at least in her age, otherwise was there her family, her four brothers, **Seto** the oldest, then me and last but not least the twins Barris and Erol, and she still had Nanooka as friend.

For Blanche Nanooka was like a cool older sister.

"I think she went in the direction of the Forest, towards Maranell´s sacred Lake!" Blanche said, as she jumped from the tree and landed on four pawns, before standing up.

"Thank you, then I will find her!" I said, as I ruffled her hair.

"Blanche!" I heard a faint voice coming from behind, we turned, only to see Shairon, Blanche´s little wolf friend.

"I´m sorry for being late but I had to help my mom to hang the Laundry, ha-ha-ah…, oh hey hello White, nice to meet you, and that so unusually early!" Shairon said and he and Blanche chuckled.

I sweat dropped, I knew that I was famous for being able to take long naps, until late afternoon, preferably on walls or Pillars and in the sun.

"_Geez do have such a bad reputation, is that what people think of me to be, a slacker._

_Not that it isn´t true but still_?!" I thought in annoyance at their chuckling.

"Believe me, I considered to sleep through the day till evening, but then it would go to waste, my last day before getting married, also are my family-members not letting me sleep today, remember, mom threatened you to wake me up!" I said with a sigh.

"Ah yeah I guess that this might be the major reason then, it´s obvious that it cannot be the main reason of the day, which would keep you awake!" Blanche stated snickering.

"You know what, i´m so excited for tonight!" Shairon said with a big smiled, making me smile as well, even though it was more forced than freely.

"I Know I am exited as well, even more than you!" Blanche said.

Both together were a real sunshine for my eyes, it reminded me on the innocent friendship which I and Nanooka once had.

Shairon reminded me on myself a little, he was a friendly, lively and always helpful Lupycan-brown wolf, and it was just hard to stay mad at him, he had that innocent puppy glance which he knew very well on how to use.

Seeing both together one would think that both are boys, since Blanche had this particular habit to wear boys clothes.

She rarely wore anything girlish, mom had to constantly force her to wear dresses on special occasions.

Today she wore a green hoody and dark green shorts, even though it was a scorching summer.

Shairon meanwhile wore his signature pilot glasses on his head, a reminding on his oldest brother, Sachiro, who died early on an illness.

He wore a pair of dark green shorts and also his green west, open to see his chest, which, according to his own claim, makes him look hotter to the fangirls he earned through his brilliant mind, he was a genius in terms of robotic and engineering, thanks to his good genes.

Both his parents were mechanics of the Sky-Riders.

There, **Warren**, Shiron and Shairon´s Father, met their mother, **Mayari**, a white tigress .

Mixed relationships weren´t so rare on Shamballa, as It might be on the rest of the Savannah Archipelago or the other Regions, like the Kingdom of Prairie or the Shepherd Republic.

It though very rarely happens that a hybrid of both races is born, mostly the child will be of either the one or the other race, the Child might only have some minor surficial similarities or personality traits, but nothing major.

Although Hybrid-children do exist, but at least I haven´t seen one before.

"Forget it Blanche, I am way more excited for tonight, I already have my smoking!" Shairon stated continuing their conversation.

"Ah yeah, well…, I…., already got my dress for tonight!" Blanche stated, after forcing herself.

"You and a dress…., freely…, c´mon don´t joke with me Blanche!" Shairon mocked her, and thus a heated battle unfolded.

Upon who was more excited for my wedding and Coronation this evening, or who would look more ridiculous in their forced outfits.

Leaving them both bickering, I decided that I better get on to find Nanooka.

"I will be gone then!" I said, not entirely sure if they even heard me, I could only chuckle to their behaviour.

"Just like In my Childhood!" I snickered as I imagined both to look how Nanooka and I did.

**A Few moments later:**

It lasted about a half hour before I was out of the town, normally this goes faster however it seemed, as if everybody in town wanted to congratulate me.

Not that I don't appreciate their happiness for me and their cheers, but I was not much for gathering too much attention around me, especially so early in the morning, I rather would like to be left alone chilling.

Still I loved my folk, which Uncle Iranuki would deem as the first step to become a good King.

It still lasted a bit before I would arrive at **Maranell´s Sacred Lake**, at the western side of the Volcano, if I would follow the path, so I decided to take the shortcut way straight through the jungle.

However this was quite dangerous because of the wild living animals like Giant bugs and Predator-birds.

Even when most animals were as intelligent as we Felidions are, there always were some beings who were not, who were but only existent due to the necessary by nature, either for their meat, or for any other mission they have or are used for.

Just like the Maygon-Cows, they have delicate meat, they give delicious milk and they are strong enough to pull the plough over the fields of the farmers.

Maybe the Felineko and the Caninu are the dominating race in Prairie and in the Shepherd Republic, but here in the Savannah Archipelago, many different races lived, even though we Felidions and Lupycans were the Dominating races on the greatest of the nine islands, Shamballa.

Around us many little islands float, but at exactly eight positions of the compass, you could find eight bigger islands, about half the landmass of Shamballa, and Shamballa was a real big island.

On each of this Islands another race is dominating, **Monksarus**, **Rattos**, **Racogumas**, **Taurhizas** and so on.

But it was said that the cradle of life, lays here on Shamballa, hidden in Maranell´s sacred Lake, the middle point of the Island, were our Archipelago takes the main-power to float from.

The Lake was called after the ancient Master of the Wolven Paladins and also the first and righteous King of the Lupycans.

An immortal fighter who lives since the days of the birth of the Abyssinia Imperium and White Savage the 1st, a man, who secretly guards the Lake´s treasure.

The Lake was what gave our folk its natural power and longevity, therefore it has to be a clean place, and every Pollution of the Lake is being punished very hard, by the guards but moreover by **Lady Savurella, the High priestess and Master-Paladin from Ragdoll and her loyal servant Cantor, the unique two-tails-Felineko**.

It also was said that the source is bearing a mighty secret, deep under its ground, which entrance reached in a **secret Dungeon** within the maze of the volcano and whose entrance was closed by a mighty stone-gate.

According to history, the Gate was only opened when a King or a Queen dies, and some old rumours about a giant Mausoleum for the **dead Kings of the nine Island**, existed even in my lifetime.

However it was also said that another Secret lies within the lake itself, a secret which might someday will decide the fate of our world.

Only chosen priestesses, virgins, going through a cleaning ritual, were allowed to draw water out of the source of the Lake and to fairly share it with the folk.

They are untouchable, they weren´t allowed to fall in love with anybody, and they weren't allowed to ever marry, if they would violate any of their rules, they would being thrown out of the Sisterhood

It happened even more rare than the birth of a Hybrid-child, but still if it does, the individual would seen as a disgraceful person, they would be banished from ever returning to Shamballa, same goes for those who pollute the Lake.

Since Maranell is said to be immortal but not everlasting young, which means that he must be like…., extremely old, the Master-Paladins each are guarding the place every day.

However, no one has ever seen Maranell, not even the priestesses, there were rumours that Maranell might not even live anymore, since his fall through the **Plasma-cloud-sea** during his battle with the Dictator **Hades of the sabre-tooth-Tigre**.

Other people are saying that his ghost shall protect both the befriended Felidions and the Lupycans.

Only a handful of people were allowed to enter this place, and even less were allowed to come near the Secret Gate.

I was one of those, to whom it was allowed to enter the heavy guarded, inner circle around the Lake, if only I would never pollute it, which was not at all my intention.

The Lake of Maranell was the sanctuary of the entire Savannah Archipelago and to pollute it would be as if polluting the name of King Maranell itself, No matter whom, the Lupine de Shamballa or the ice-wolfs of Aurora, even we Felidions, polluting Maranell´s name would mean that I would be banished from this place, possibly even from Shamballa at all, and never be allowed to return again, which would steal me my last peaceful place.

"_That can´t and will never happen; never will I lose this peaceful place of mine_!" I said to myself, as I wandered through the jungle.

It was one thing to be banished from a certain place, but being banished from Shamballa would not only be a hassle for myself but also for all of my family.

Let´s be honest, the next king of Shamballa getting banished because of something so stupid as to pollute a sanctuary…., the shock would kill my mother.

However it were not only banished ones who left Shamballa or the Savannah Archipelago forever, others went even freely away from here, a fact I never really understood, expect for the Paladins who go down towards Ragdoll, until one week ago.

I have heard about the scouts who went down and never returned, leaving everything and everyone they knew behind, perhaps because they found their soulmates, or because of other reasons, even one of my Paladin-teachers, **Rosella Armin**, vanished without a trace during a mission towards Ragdoll.

I had sworn to protect my family and friends, no matter what and I swore it on my father´s grave, so I never really had any intention to leave, well until this whole talk of the arranged marriage began, now the prospect of leaving everything behind began to look quite alluring to me.

But this would probably be the very last resort for me.

I trained to be as strong as my Father, White Savage the XII, someday, and then someday I would also be ready to start a family with the girl my heart would belong to.

I always believed, that I at least would have the chance to choose that particular girl by myself, but no, now I suddenly have to befriend myself with the idea of playing husband and wife with someone who I was forced to marry.

"_And this seems to be Nanooka now_, _even if I like her_…., _this is honestly not what I imagined for myself…, geez why her, why Nanooka, why has it to be her of all girls in the world_!" I mumbled, as I stepped under a tree near the clearing at the shore of the lake.

I sat down and watched the waves drifting up and down of the shore.

"It´s, next to a request from my family also an order from the momentary King as well, which just has to be my Uncle, so as long as I am not the King myself I cannot blow the whole thing off, and the Coronation is only after the Wedding, nice play Mom and Dad, this way I cannot complain afterwards.

"Why you Nanooka, why must you be so damn excited about that, you are my friend, my Soul-sister…, my…, my…., geez!" I sighed in annoyance as I closed my eyes shut tightly to hide the red light of the sun behind my eyelids.

"I am what exactly?" A voice atoned from above, annoyed and pissed, but also a little tired..

"A little pest!" I said up to the tree, where the white wolf girl laid on a thick branch holding a nap from which she just woke up, perhaps ever since I sat under the tree.

"Bite me, White!" She said, closing her eyes in annoyance.

"Oh why are you so harsh to me, be more loveable, my dear sweetheart!" I said dramatically as if acting on stage.

"Don´t call me like that and stop mocking me!" She simply said, looking aside.

"You better get used to this, for from tonight on, I will call you this, every single day, hour, minute and second of our future life!" I responded with a smug grin, which just annoyed her even more, she rolled her eyes but chuckled.

"Then you should at least mean it, and not state it out as empty words, your acting is really weak my dear White Savage!" She said hissing and chuckling at the same time, as she decided to quit ignoring me.

"I try my best to not let it sound empty though!" I said as she looked down on me.

"Well, if things shall go smooth tonight, you better try harder!" She mercilessly stated the obvious.

Everybody expected me to be happy about the marriage, so I could not arrive there with a grimace, which I would make by seven days of rain.

"Geez why are you so angry with me?" I asked, faking ignorance.

"You know exactly why!" Nanooka said with narrowed eyes full of fury.

"Yeah…, I kinda know what you mean!" I said while sighing.

"So tonight is the night, huh…., the first night as husband and wife…., are you excited?" I asked even though I knew the answer to this stupid question.

"Of course I am…., this will be a whole new experience for you and me, believe me my beloved White…, we gonna have a lot of fun tonight!" Nanooka chuckled from up on the tree.

Lolling on her branch, she liked her finger and stroke it over her entire body, from under her chin, down to her collar, over the middle of her chest, over her stomach, down between her legs.

I only gulped at the sight, the way she did that was such a dirty, seducing, sexy manner and she was once again barely dressed, only with a native-top and brown leather hot-pants, which didn´t helped to tone down this demonstration of sexual desire, just like always.

She, similar to Blanche, didn´t held much of dresses which however never failed, to show her feminine physics in all their glory, at all.

However to me it hat the exact opposite effect, this show of her crept me out a bit, I never knew her this way, her eyes told of a carnal hunger I never have seen before.

"I see seems like you are really exited!" I said weakly as I looked aside.

"Anyways I know that from tonight on nothing will ever be as it was anymore, so let´s enjoy these last hours of normal friendship together, alright!" I said cheerfully but she looked with a blank stare at me, but I saw the wrath rising in her eyes, the lust from before seemed to even intensify, fuelled by her wrath.

"Eh, did I said something stupid?" I asked her, feeling myself getting lost in the flames in her eyes.

"Oh our brain is quite really fast today, am I right…., everything which you told me the last week was stupid white, but today you really shoot of bird after bird….,, believe me when I say, that momentarily you act like a coward, speak like an idiot and are afraid of me, like a mouse at a Felineko banquet!" Nanooka said with a deadpanned expression.

"_Well that kinda how I feel myself, ever since the meeting at the Council, fully cornered and surrounded by laughing enemies_!" I muttered under my breath

"I still have to learn much if I want to put on a good act I know that….., geez well it does not really help me at all thought, to see you being all ready, prepared and excited, when all that I am is being doubtful about it.

It´s scary for me to suddenly have to call you my Fiancée, a week ago I could freely call you my friend…, why did everything had to change all of a sudden?!" I whined.

She just looked at me with a sour, angry and a bit hurt expression.

"Out of your moth this sounds so pained, as if it would be the hardest task ever to take me as your wife, I thought you like me, was that all a lie!" She asked me with narrowed eyes.

"No goddammit, why is everybody misunderstanding me lately, I like you, just not the way as someone would like his wife, I like you like I like Blanche, Barris and Erol, or Mom and Dad, you are family t me Nanooka, you always were, but not more and not less.

You are almost an adult, you are 18…, but I…, I am but only a child, I am only 15 and I already have to take the huge responsibility of ruling over Shamballa from tonight on, do you think this is easy for me!" I asked.

"I see, so just because you for once have to take responsibility for something, means that you have no time for a wife on your side am I right, is it that…., is that the reason why you bristle yourself so much against the idea of marriage, against seeing me as your wife!?" Nanooka asked me, as she narrowed her eyes.

"Well excuse me if this happens too fast for me, I knew I would have to take upon the kingdom at the age of 15, I was after all prepared most of my past life for that reason.

I also knew, that I one day would marry a girl I love, however I was not at all prepared for it as I was told all of a sudden that I would marry a week later, the Coronation already puts a lot of stress and pressure at me and now I have another thing to deal with!" I hissed as I glared at her.

"You mean another hassle, sure no one wants such a limpet like me on his fur, am I right!" She stated and I sighed.

"Well excuse me, if it´s still a strange situation for me, okay, I was taken by surprise, I mean I got told that I would have a week to mentally prepare myself to love and marry you, you of all things.

The day before we played in the Lake at the other side of the Village, we got dirty and laughed it off, we were friends, nothing more and nothing less, at least in my eyes, and now we suddenly have to share a bed together and are expected to create offspring together!" I explained as I covered my eyes with my arm.

"Yeah, after all you rather want another girl, perhaps Sama from next door, or Raki from Tanbolt, the girl who asked you to dance at the last festival, you were all blushing and stammering, don´t think I didn´t saw it.

Seriously are these the kind of girls you like or what, would you love me when I act like them…., seriously, you never blushed at me…, be honest for once…, do you even see me as a girl?!" She asked.

"Depends on how you behave, you never really gave me any occasion to determine that you either a boy or a Girl, remember, the first time I met you, for 1 month straight I thought you were a boy, because you never told me or showed it to me.

You never seemed to care about being lady like at all, that's how I know you and like you, and now, suddenly you ask me if I ever saw you as a girl…, seriously Nanooka, that question is even weaker than mine from before?!" I only replied.

"So basically what you are saying that you never really saw me as the girl I am!" She stated.

"Give me an occasion and I will see you as such.., for example when you wear dresses, or use decent makeup, or try to speak cutely…, maybe then I can tell that you are a full-fledged girl, right now, to me you are nothing but a tomboy!" I threw my last resort, everything she hates to be forced to, at her.

It was silent for a while, so long that I thought she might has left without me noticing, or maybe she has fallen asleep.

Suddenly I felt this weight on my stomach, I looked and got a shock as her face was suddenly really close, and she was smiling seductively and a slight bit devilish, she sat on my stomach with her legs wide spread.

"How about now, do I now look like a girl to you, you should have known that this day would someday arrive, the day where I show myself bare to you, I bet even you cannot any different but to acknowledge that I am indeed a girl…, if my boobs don´t convince you, another part will do that definitely!" She said, as she starred right in my eyes, creeping the living shit out of me.

I did not even heard that she came down from the tree, she was like a silent assassin, this thought crept me even more out, since it somehow was the reality, she was trained by her father and the Wolven paladins, she was a prodigy in silent assassination.

"You honestly think this will convince my brain to fall in love with you all of a sudden, it´s more the contrary, this only tells me that I got to get away from here as fast as possible, before things are going to be way too late and before even more responsibility comes storming upon me.

I hope you have a lot of patience in your luggage, because I swore to myself, that we only going to sleep together when I am 19…, you don´t think that I would be happy to be told that I have a child, already this year.

I mean if we would wait for a few years more, than the thought of having kids might sound a bit more appealing to me, but now this only brings chills over my spine, seriously, if you would tell me that you want kids already tonight, I would…!" I trailed off as I saw her narrowed eyes.

"You what…, would you then maybe love me properly as you should love your wife or what, am I still not good enough for you even if I would show you that I am a Woman, is it that!?" she shouted with tears in her eyes.

"It´s not like that, I never said that you are not good enough for me, I told you a million times that I like you like a sister and a friend, but not as a potential wife, since I didn´t really intended to get married so early anyways.

I still don´t know at all, what all of you are expecting me to feel about this arranged marriage, it´s not that I never want to get married or that I am not happy to be married to you, as you constantly claim.

I am just not ready to already get married that early, dammit Nanooka I am only 15 years old, a fact all of you seem to constantly forget, no matter how often I tll you all about it.

I already have to overtake the task of becoming king, ruling land, making decisions which could make a difference between a status of peace and war, dammit…., don´t you all think that I am a little overrun with the entire situation.

And alone the fact, that I practically have little to no saying in all of this, isn´t really helping at all!" I tried to reason her but she kept on making me silently responsible for all the miseries lately, especially for every single shed tears.

She didn´t even had to use words, I saw it in her eyes.

"Dammit, I never said that I don´t feel for you Nanooka, all I wanted to say is that, if we might wait a bit, at least until I am 18 or 19, I then maybe would look different at this whole marriage thing, maybe I would look different at you as a woman.

As I told you once before, I don´t even know if you would be able to stand it, to wait for the next few years, before I would be able to get used to call you mine all of a sudden.

I know your feelings Nanooka, and I feel honoured about it, but I cannot promise you that you will be able to love me the way I am now.

You said it yourself, I am a coward in Love-things.

I don´t even know what you always saw in me, what made you loving me so much, I brought you in trouble so often, I mocked you about your non-existent girlishness, not only today but almost constantly, tell me what made you falling in love with someone like me, I am not suited for you, I am a little boy and you are a grown up woman.

I am the one who has nothing that I can offer you, no real happy family-life you might wish for, I have nothing I can offer you but a distressed husband the moment I become King, I will be stuck in the office everyday till late in the night, you know how hard my training had been, I often had to cancel our meetings because I was to tired, and all of that only increases in their numbers.

I have a Kingdom to rule, how am I supposed to create a family, I mean you are not really that kind of woman, who would stand hours long before the oven….

You are an adventurer, you always have been, you need a man who is free to do what he wants, a man which isn´t bound by so much responsibility as I am!" I said to her, but I think I missed the signal of warning, as she reached the boiling point of anger.

Her tears flew uncontrollably out of her eyes, and it made me feeling even worse than before.

With every single second, which passed since my pathetic speech and her uncountable silence and her gritted teethes, I felt that an outburst of unknown expanses would await me soon.

I didn´t got disappointed at all, as it came.

"Is that all, is this really your greatest fear, White Savage the XIII, that you shall have nothing to offer me but stress all day and that if I marry you I wouldn´t be free anymore, that I would stand hours long before the oven?" She asked me, hurted, tears keeping flowing, her eyes puffy red and I knew I had fucked up yet again.

More than ever before, to be honest.

"Do you think I marry you because I want your money or your status to live in luxury, or your royal family name to gather power and authority?

If you think this really of me, then I have to ask me of how much you even treasured our friendship, of how much you actually know of me, as if there was one single day that I would have liked you because of who you shall become.

From the beginning on I liked you because of who you were deep within you, not because of your reputation of your social stand.

Why do you think I became your friend, because you were a prince, because I was forced to, no, I became your friend because I wanted it, it was my own will to be your friend.

Money and Luxury, Status and Power, this is nothing, nothing to me at all, all I want from you is your love, that you love me because I love you White.

I admit, I may be 3 years older than you, and yes, I may be a grown up woman in your eyes, who could be your older sister.

But it never bothered any one of us as we were only friends, didn´t it?

It was my will to befriend you even though you were younger and weaker than me, I was and still is my will to defend you.

Same as it is my own will to become your wife, ever since I understood my own feelings, 3 years ago, I wanted to become connected to you in such a way.

Not just as friends anymore but as lovers, as the one girl you would always want to be at her side.

As they began to search for a wife, I volunteered, not because of my folk, who probably wished to see that, not because of anything my Father and my Mother said and surely not because I wanted to get some advantages for myself.

I did it because it was my will, my wish and my life I wanted to dedicate to you!" Nanooka said with tears, pushing me forward on a tree, trapping me between her arms.

I sunk down on the ground under her intense but extremely hurt glance, I knew that I had no right to interrupt her rant right now, nor would anything I say be relevant to her anymore, whatever happens now, was entirely my fault.

"There is no man I love more than you, no man I would ever accept more than you.

So tell me White Savage the XIII, do you still think that you are unsuited for me, if you do so, then let me prove you that you are more than worth for me, that you are the only one ever for me!" Nanooka said, as she suddenly crashed her lips at mine, pulling me up rather ungentle.

"Nanooo…..!" I tried to object but she forcefully silenced me with a make-out session of the hurtful kind.

She bit my lips and scratched her claws over my back.

"OOOwwmmnn!" I tried to yell in pain but even this was denied to me.

As she finally let my mouth breathing, she had that hurt but furious glance in her eyes.

"You are really a worse kisser, but believe me, you will learn it, I will teach you everything step by step, from the scratch on, but first let me have a taste of this!" She said as she grabbed in my Pants.

"N-Nanooka, wh-what are you doing, we can´t do this, we are at a sacred place, if anyone sees us we are going to be banished, they will not tolerate this!" I stammered blushing and in shock of her boldness.

I was afraid of someone coming and seeing us like this, it would be worse if I would be banished from this place, it was my only secure haven, my silent Place to think over my life, but as it looked now it was just a place of a newly traumata.

"Oh as if I care about this, they all shall go to hell with their rules, so shut up and let me make you feel good, cause now you get to know what real lust, devotion and love means.

This is what a wife is supposed to do to her husband, making him feel good, in any way, this White, is you first Handjob, from me to you so lean back and enjoy it, this will be coming to you from now on, every night!" Nanooka said with a fierce and grim expression, as she began to play with my dick, it was not uncomfortable, and I had to admit, it felt good, what bothered me was that it was Nanooka who did this.

"Nanooka stop this, you are out of mind, this isn´t you!" I shouted as I tried to push her away but she simply smiled evilly.

"Oh my mind is all well my dear, but if you think that I would give you off to some other girl, such a foreign bitch of a princess from another Island, then you are very, very false informed, you are mine and mine alone and you will be mine, forever!" Nanooka said, as she began to clench my dick rather hurtfully.

"LOVE ME, LOVE ME WHITE, YOU GOING TO LOVE ME MORE AND MORE ARENT YOU, I WILL NOT GIVE YOU AWAY, YOU ARE MINE, YOU HEAR, MINE, MINE, MINE SO LOVE ME, LOVE ME WHITE SAVAGE!" She screamed, as she stroked harder, faster and stronger, so fast and powerful, that I was inches before cumming, however she clinched my dick so hard that it actually began to hurt.

I felt how my skin ripped open at some places.

She kept on scratching my back which surely was one bloody mess by now, I knew there were people loving this, but I was definitely not one of them.

"Nanooka, no, don´t do this, if you keep going, i´m gonna… uargh!" I screamed as I was close to cum, it was the first time that a girl brought me to this, to be honest it was the first time a girl even got to see my dick at all, and to be honest I would avoid a second time if it always plays off like this.

"Cum, White, Cum, Cum, CUUUUUUUMMMMM!" Nanooka screamed yet again, with fiery eyes and grim look, as I ejaculated right in her face, after she brought her mouth at my dick and began to suck me off.

"Aaaarrrgghh, i´m cumming!" I shouted, as the canon fired its load.

I felt Nanooka´s mouth sucking on my dick and I felt the semen rushing through my clenched member.

She let go and blood rushed back through it.

"So thick, so hot and so spicy, this is the semen of a man, not of a boy as you claim to be!" She said as she pushed me back on the tree and kissed me, the taste was somehow disgusting.

Salty and bitter and not meant to drink, the way I saw it at least, however Nanooka was so out of her mind that she probably intended to suck me dry, as she sucked me off as if her life would depend on it.

"Nanooka, why are you doing this, stop it, I don´t want this!" I shouted.

"But I want it, all these years where I secretly admired you, hid my feeling before you, because you always claimed to only love me as a friend, all this time where you didn´t even saw me as a Girl, all this years of unrequited love, brought me to this, you brought me to this.

So you gonna take responsibility and let me have my way, until I am satisfied, wherever you like it or not, as long as you don´t get me pregnant with your child, I won´t allow any other woman on your side, did you understand, I AM YOUR ONLY LOVE!" Nanooka screamed and the hatred, the love and the possession were all mixed within a whirlwind of sheer madness.

At least this was what I read in her eyes, as she freed me from every clothes I possessed, I wanted to fight back but I was afraid of hurting her, since she still was the girl I saw as my Soulsister, as my friend, and I had sworn to protect my friend, not to ever let them being hurt, wherever by me or from others.

"Nanooka stop it!" I shouted, as tears flew over my cheeks, unable to hold back the hurt in my heart, it hurted to see her so, fully possessed by her love, or whatever it was, for me.

"Yes cry you big Baby, cry as long as you want until you become a man, I will make you a man now!" She shouted laughing as she raped me, literally.

"White Savage the XIII, too weak to keep his woman in check, too weak to even please his wife, and too cowardly to admit his love to the one and only woman for him!" She said laughing.

"I will be the only one to ever love you, and if I make you ugly for everyone else, your dick will belong only to me anymore, you are weak so you need a strong woman on your side, you are mine White Savage, mine, mine, MMMMMIIIINNNEEEE!" She screamed as she bit in my neck as she came, same as I did as i was inserted to the hill in the warm pulsating flesh of her neither region, it felt just too good, even if my heart and my mind told me stop her, I have to admit that to my shame.

"Aaaarrrghhhh!" I shouted as she scratched my back and my face with her sharp claws and then it happened, I completly lost it, blood rushed through my vein, mixed with adrenaline and something even more primitive an ancient born instinct.

To fight back when cornered, to domineer the weaker one, whatever it was, it frightened her all of a sudden, it was as if a lever had been switched, which pushed every rational thinking forcefully aside.

"W-white, what´s the matter?" She asked me concerned all of a sudden as, she watched my face contorning in supressed wrath.

"You say I am yours..., that I belong to you..., hahahahahaHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAA..., NO, I´M NOT YOURS AND I NEVER WILL BE!" I screamed, as I pushed her off.

She flew across the distance of 10 meters, to the tree, opposite to the one she had trapped me, and hit her back at it.

"OOOWWW..., You fucking coward , you dare hurting your wife, what kind of a despicable asshole are you, you ungraceful kitten, you think you can run away from me, but believe me, You will be mine, and don´t you even try to run away or to oversleep on your stupid nap, or to not come to the altar.

You will marry me White Savage and if I have to pull you by your tail towards the altar!" Nanooka stated in wrath, as she chocked my throat, however this was easier said than done, blood pumped through every of my vein and it was hard to surpress my wrath, harder to not lay my own hands around that small little neck of hers, instead i simply growled loud and deep.

"You think you can scare me so easily..., I am your Prince and soon I will be your King, don´t you ever dare to touch me this way again, or else I will banish you to the prison for a month by water and bread, hopefully your stupid hot-head then cools of a little.

The wedding you can blow up into the wind in thousand pieces, as if I ever would fall in love with a furry like you!" I stated equally as angry as her, my mind was near blanck, all I recognized was that I pushed her away, before she jumped in a blink of an eye at me and bit in my shoulder.

"This mark is mine, on that you never forget to whom you belong!" Nanooka said, as she tried to jump away from me, before I hurtfuly scratched her right shoulder, trying to grab her.

"Arrrgghhh, you stupid Asshole, how dare you!" She shouted and my wrath was near exploding, I was inches away from jumping her, wrath filled my veins and threatened to overcome my mind.

Instead of hurting her any further, I roared at her as best as a Lion could, which made her backing away in terror, her ears slumped and a sudden realization seemed to hit her.

The roar was practically a good five miles away audible and it had the wished effect, I got most of the wrath and hurt out of my system, the side-affect was that I was afterwards completely exhausted, i laid so much nono into it to make it as clear as possible for her.

I slid down the tree to the ground, seeing her standing there with teary eyes and an angry expression covered in sperm.

"If you ever say that you don´t love me, remember this day, as you gave me your first sperm, hot, thick and spicy, the seed of a man which belongs to me!" She said.

"Hahahahahahahaaaaa..., you honestly think I would do that, do you think I would let you stand at the altar without any reason, then let me tell you, since I was five years old I was trained and thaught into doing the right thing for the Folk, I had to learn that someday I would have to drag my own personal feelings on second place for the greater good, this day came with this stupid wedding, and therefore I only gona marry you because it is an order from my Father, the last order from him as King.

I don´t marry you but I marry my duty, i don´t love you but i love this country and our folks..., hahahaha feeling love for somone like you after being treaten this way, huh, for how weak to you hold me Nanooka?!" I stated and I saw the hurt in her eyes and the disbelive, i looked straight in her eyes, something she hated more than everything.

"You are wrong in one important point my dear, I need no woman who is strong or weak all, I need is a woman who I can learn to love and who can learn to love me back, a woman who does not hurt me to get me to love her, but who can give me love with just being herself.

So always remember this day Nanooka, the day that I first roared at you, it was a roar filled with wrath and hurt, it shall remind you that I will never belong to you, no matter how tight they try to bind us together, that you have no power over me and never will.

You are free to search for any other man, but you lost me as a potential Husband for the rest of your life, all I might still want is your friendship, if you still know how to cherish that!" I stated loudly and it was my last word, even she could tell, she looked at me with a hurt look, before she walked away, she looked back before hurrying away crying.

"Nanooka, what just has happened to us?" I asked sighing and crying, as I saw how she ran away, realisation kicking also into me.

I curled up in foetal position and cried softly, not bothering my nakedness or any further embaressment anymore, if one would find me, I wouldn´t even care to actually be banished of this place.

What once seemed to be my dream-haven of secureness and peace, was now only the gate of hell to me.

I lost my only _best_ friend at this place.

Correction, this was not my _best_ friend anymore, but a woman who craved for my heart, my love and my bare self, a woman, who was furious at my inability, to see how much she loved me, however, had this love rapidly turned into possession, uncontrollable and uncountable.

I had to remind myself that me and Nanooka where not simple kids anymore, no I was supposed to become a king and Nanooka, she has become a woman, with the heart of a warrior and the passion of a dragon.

A woman to fear, to fear even more than a war.

A war which I did not even knew that it was right before our front door.

"Crack!" Suddenly i heard a noise and paws running away, still i didn´t cared at all who it was and who saw me here in this shamefull state, i just wanted to forget this whole day.

**Some hours later:**

I don´t know how long I was lying there, still fully naked, I did not even really cared about that fact.

But I cared even less about the fact that I probably would run late to get to my Wedding, less to my Coronation.

"_This wedding did no good to our friendship, I knew it would end in such a way, i´m sorry Nanooka, but I cannot look at you the same way as before anymore._

_From now on, it seems that we have to be strangers, not the best friends, but only friends anymore_!" I thought, suddenly it was an even more tempting thought to leave this island forever, but if I do that, things would go downhill.

And after all I swore on the grave of my father, here on Shamballa, that I would protect everyone.

But right now, I was not even sure if I even would be able to protect myself, I felt so powerless.

If it really turned out to be so every day…., that I had to go through the just experienced every day, from now on, until I would be a mental puppet of Nanooka, then I rather go live the life of a hermit.

I would running away from everything, living somewhere in a den, secretly guarding everyone out of the shadow, same as most people said from Maranell.

I was inches of doing the just considered, as I heard a voice.

"White, White where are you!" I heard an old friend of Blanche, Maya the racoon, priestess of the lake, shouting, before the very same arrived at the clearing.

"There you are, what you are still doing here, c´mon everybody´s waiting, your father and Iranuki are already out of their mind in their wrath and the audience is furious as well, why are you letting Nanooka standing before the Altar, didn´t you promised not to do that?!" She said, as she took my hand, helped me up and dragged me forward, before she shrieked away.

"I Don´t care about this stupid wedding and about Nanooka´s hurt feelings, no one cares how i feel anyways, so I might as well go away from here!" I stated in a lazy tone.

"W-W-W-White, what has happened to you, who did this to you..., tell me?" She asked, as she pointed at me and my bloodstained fur.

"Huh, what do you mean?" I said looking at myself, I was all blue and had some bloody bruises everywhere, may back hurted like hell, and my Dick, well I would rather say what was left of him, hurted by the tiniest breeze coming at him.

"Oh that´s what you mean…, guess Nanooka was really angry at me..., never should underestimate an obsessed woman in mad love, huh?!" I mumbled not even minding any embarrasment.

"Not that i even care, The wolves will kill me anyways for rejecting one of theirs, especially when the said person is the daughter of their chief!" I mumbled.

"Wait a second, Nanooka did that..., and what do you mean you rejected her..., oh who cares about that now..., you poor thing, I heard your fight with her but just the begining, then i went away because it is improper to eavesdrop, still..., as I was at the Church, I suddenly heard you roaring so loud, so I figured you might still be there and later as they asked them all where you could be, I remembered and thought you might still be there and just have overslept again, wouldn´t be the first time according to Blanche.

I just hoped you werent attacked again..., still your roar sounded hurt, not physically but psychically and then i saw how Nanooka ran out of the forest crying, i figured something had happened, so i wanted to help you but our High-priestess said she would look after you and take care of the matter, then i heard some rumours by the other priestesses, apparently someone shall have seen how Nanooka raped you, I didn´t wanted to believe it..., guess that one was true after all!" Maya said blushing, as she took out a salve and began to swipe it upon my wounds, every centimetre of my blood stained body an dmy wounds,the last part however was not mean for her to touch, she knew that but never theless she seemed to suddenly brace herself and aproached the matter at hand.

"Hey what do you think, you are doing, you are a priestess of this lake, and if you do something inappropriate like this, they will throw you out!" I said, as a matter of fact.

I was afraid that tonight another life would get ruined, I had the feeling that this will happen.

"Thanks for your concern White but that won´t happen, I am still only an apprentice and I cannot let you go to your wedding and coronation with such a hurtful thing between you legs!" She said, as she rubbed the salve on my dick.

It cooled instantly but the whole situation was too embarrassing as to be put in words.

"T-Thanks!" i stated.

"D-Dont mention it..., I-I-I just do this because i have to, I am a medic as well after all!" She stated blushing deep red.

"I know i Just...!"

"White, where are you, everyone is already waiting and…. OH. MY. GOD!" I heard Blanche, who suddenly appeared out of nowhere.

She stopped dead in her tracks, mouth agape, of course misunderstanding the whole situation instantly, giving us not enough time to clear things.

This day just became even more fucked up, and just as I said, one more life was about to get messed up tonight, two if i shall be correct.

Seriously, it can´t get worse, can it?

At least that´s what I thought, oh how wrong I shall be again.

"What the hell are you doing there White, how can you cheat on Nanooka, with my best friend, Maya, are you out of mind or what!" Blanche stated with teary eyes, her words razor-sharp and full of disappointment.

This was the second girl I made crying today.

"B-B-Blanche, I beg you it´s not like you think!" Maya stammered, trying to save the situation, but it was a lost game.

"I trusted you, I trusted you Maya, you were supposed to be my best friend and here you are betraying me, go out of my sight, you miserable wretch!" Blanche shouted, as she ran away crying.

"Blanche!" Maya shouted, crying as well, here comes the third one.

"I´m really the worst!" I said, trying to tell myself that it was not my fault nor did it stood in my might to change the situation..., not that i made me feel any better though.

"No, it was my fault, you were right I shouldn`t have done this, i´m sorry but I better go now!" Maya said with teary eyes and I nodded, smiling weakly.

"Thanks for your support anyways Maya, i´m sorry that it came to this!" I said and she nodded and embraced me comradely.

"Be careful on your way back, okay!" I said to her.

"Will be!" She said, as I embraced her too, before she vanished into the night.

I decided to go search for Blanche and explain the situation to her, maybe I could save her and Maya´s friendship, the only thing I can do well right now.

I dressed, still it hurted like hell, my body felt as if something big overrun me, as if I got under a Stampede.

"Way to go Nanooka, even if i would have come after such a treatment it would have been hard to even stand and my white Tuxedo would be red with the blood, you litterally fucked up your own wedding with your outburst!" i stated..., I asked myself how long I actually slept, it was already night so at least 4 hours maybe even 6.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHH!" Suddenly a scream ripped the silence in pieces, this voice however sounded like…

"BLANCHE!" I screamed, as I began to run, closing my pants while running.

Dammit, what has happen now?

I began to run as fast as possible in the direction where I heard the scream.

While running I concentrated and I increased my audio sense, making me able to hear more than normal.

I heard a massively accelerated heartbeat and paws running over the ground, some light and a lot of heavier ones.

"Wait for me, I come to save you!" I said, as I arrived at the place.

"AAAAH WHITE HELP ME!" I heard her screaming.

"Blanche, Blanche where are you!" I shouted.

"White up here!" I heard it as I arrived at a moonlit meadow, I looked upwards to see her trapped in a metallic cage.

"Blanche are you alright!" I shouted, as I was about to climb up the tree.

"I am, I was being surprised and… White, watch out!"

"What the hell!" I shouted, as suddenly knives came flying at me.

"Dammit!" I said, as I dodged them by jumping of the tree.

I looked only to see some strange abomination of Lupycans, almost as if out of a Zombie movie.

"What the hell are they?" I mumbled as, I went in combat-position.

"Very good boy, you have great reflexes!" A voice said, I turned towards the other side of the forest, to see an unknown wolf, he was tall and blue and totally different as the others.

"Who are you and what is your business here, why did you attack and imprison my sister!?" I asked him with narrowed eyes.

"My Name is Beowulf Saytos, and I am the wolf who´s going to kill you, White Savage XIII.

As my Master ordered it!" He said to me as he smiled evilly, his henchmen lusted to rip something in shreds and taste the wetness of blood, that was clearly to see.

"Who´s you master?" I asked.

"Lycan the 1st!" he said and I gritted my teethes, I knew this name all too well.

"I figured it would be the Murderer of my Father!" I said not really surprised, even before Ragnarök´s fall, I was under constant assault of his Assassins, so it was nothing new to me though.

It was a common history that my father casted a spell to save us from the Titan Machines of Lycan´s Army and died, giving his life force to protect our folk and the Lupycans from Lares and Lemures, this was right so far, however only a few People knew that my father still lived after casting the spell, because his father, Grandpa, White Savage the XI, helped him in doing so, stripping the rest of their power, giving his own life to reduce the amount of life-force, which was being sucked out of his son, the same also used a special power of him, to just get his Nono drained rather than his lifeforce

But father still got weak from that force-drain and in an unaware moment was treacherously stabbed through his heart, by none other but the second officer of the Lupycans, the same was the newest leader of the wolves, **Lycan Wolfenstein**.

Later we got to know that Lycan, along with his brother **Lunos Wolfenstein** and their followers staged a coup d'état in his own Land before overtaking the rule of most of Ragnarök, driving the rest of the Wolves who denied his reign over them, out of the Lands and then begun the war with Abysinnia.

Only thanks to this revolt against **Ranuk Wolvenra**, Nanukano´s Father and the, to that time, righteous **heir of the throne of Shangri-La**, he managed to take on the position as the leader, by almost killing the old King.

Afterwards it gave a big war and an even greater hatred between the folk of the Lycans and the folk of the Felidions, as well as later between the Felinekos and the Caninus.

Expect of our befriended clan of Nanukano and his **younger Brother Shanuk**, who lived since ancient times with his folk at the **Island of Aurora**, those were the wolves who followed Nanooka´s family and stood up against Lycan.

In the end all of them were being chased by Lycan´s henchmen, to whom soon not only the **Lycanians** as they later were called, were counted but also some of the other **Folks of the Moon**.

Before this day, **the folks of Sun and Moon** especially the Lupycans and the Felidions, as well as the Kumears, lived in peace and harmony together, since the days of White Savage the first and Maranell Wolvenra.

My Father had been a good Friend of Nanukano ever since he and my Grandfather met Nanukano and his Father at a **Conference of the Two Empires **and years later, my mother, **Shari Wolvenra**, an adopted Lioness, was being married to my Father, and thus created the first bond of both races.

As Lycan attacked, Nanukano´s folk sought asylum in our Continent, which my Family and the other Kingdoms, allowed them, if they would help us to fight against Lycan and his mighty war-machines.

Lycan was a greedy and possessed by gathering even more power than he already had, he killed and destroyed everything in his way, until the **downfall of Ragnarök**.

"So that asshole is still alive…, and you have now been send by him to kill me, I see!" I said as I activated my **Nono**, _a spiritual force coming from the inside_ of every being, however only a few races were actually able to bring it out, since it is what made us, it is as if using our life force.

The Felidions, as strongest race, were masters of this magic-like force, however, even in our Race and today, only a small percentage can actually still completely use it.

These were the **Paladins and Guardians.**

The counterpart to this, is the Wolven Paladin´s **Rano**, a Power very similar to ours, only that it was _coming from the outside,_ using the power of the surrounding nature.

Only very few Wolven Paladins were able to use it though, even less than in my race.

"**Ashari arma, anorus arito, norbus laci, calidor** (_I call for you, fang of my Ancestor, for you shall bite, stronger than before_)!" I said to summon my sword, made of the bones and the fossilized fang of one of my bigger Ancestors, to the time as my race was with the wolves the biggest living beings on the world.

"Impressive boy, but do you really know how do use this?" Beowulf mocked me.

"I will show you how good I can use this!" I shouted, as I rushed forward.

"Haha, we will see, get him, boys!" Beowulf ordered the zombies and they attacked as told.

However they were quite easy to fight off, the only issue was that they were somehow immortal, even after slicing up their throats they didn´t died, no matter what I did they just came back.

"Haha, as long as you don´t completely erase them, they will just revive!" Beowulf mocked.

"Oh really..., well then let me show of how easy this is done, luckily we have a Comet-shower tonight!" I stated to him, who looked confused at me, as I raised my hands up in the air after sheeting back my sword.

Suddenly a pillar of fire came down on me and gathered in both my hands as giant fireballs, arms outstretched in the direction of these immortal soldiers, I fired a beam of fire at two of them simultaneously.

They both were instantly pulverized, only ashes were left.

Beowulf only grit his teeth, as I fired the rest of them as well, gathering the fire of two other comets in my palms.

"Go on White you can do it, show them who´s boss!" Blanche shouted excited.

"Sure thing sis, there is only one remaining anyways!" I stated as I faced Beowulf.

"Yeah come at me boy, but you will only die here!" He laughed, as suddenly something tall walked up on him from behind.

"Show me how you fight against something like this, kitten!" He laughed, as he climbed on speedy toes in a giant Mecha´s cockpit.

"Now, show me how the King of the Lions fights against such a war-machine, taste the death through my Susanoo V1!" Beowulf laughed as he fired his bullets, the Mecha was different as the standard models from the Shepherd Republic though.

It was completely covered by **Plasmantium**, a Plasma resistant precious Metal, extremely durable as well.

"Well shit just got real!" I mumbled, as I dodged the bullets Beowulf shot at me.

"White be careful!" Blanche shouted up in her cage, i almost forgot that she too was not safe here, i had to bring this Mecha down before it could hurt her.

"No fear I will and just in case I still have my own ace in the backhand!" I stated and she nodded in understanding.

"Do you really have time to chat with your little sister, do you think I will go easy on you!" Beowulf laughed as he fired a salve of rockets and bullets at me, which pretty much ripped the entire meadow open, I drove him away from the Cage where Blanche still was stuck within, if he only would let me close enough to slash the same in pieces, then she at least could get into secure hiding, maybe even call for help, i bet there were more than just those few Zombie-soldiers.

"Hyyaaaaah!" I shouted as I jumped, after a spectacular manoeuvre across the trees, with a raised sword right at the head of the Mecha, out of his shadow, my sword was enforced with the force of a lightning, which made it even sharper.

"Haaa, to easy!" Beowulf shouted as he rose one of his guns, which pointed right at me and shot.

"What the heck?!" he asked dumbfounded, as I suddenly had vanished, the bullet he fired only hit a tree.

In an instant he lost a Mecha-arm and fell to the side by the impact

"So you play like this!" He said, as he stood back up.

"Nice trick , but that won't help you!" He shouted as he blocked my next attack with his other arm, throwing the gun at me, and catching me with his open hand.

"Haaaaaa!" I shouted, as I forced his metal hand open, with the sheer force, I earned through the hard training I had.

"You Mecha seems a bit rusted, what did it do the last 1500 years, sleeping and rusting!?" I mocked him.

"You could say that, I hadn't much opportunities to use it in the last time…, wait why the heck am I even telling you this!" He said sweatdropping.

"After all, that's none of your business…., geez you really irritate me, I was told by my spies, who observed you for weeks that you were nothing but a weak slacker.

Someone, who could not even fight off one woman, who instead gets threaten and raped by her!" He shouted in wrath.

Of course i had little time to feel embarrassed.

The wrath made his attacks pretty much predictable and the interval between order-insert and the action of the Mecha himself, was enough for me to slice his metal-feet in pieces.

"Are you surrendering?!" I asked in a mocking tone.

"Hmm, guess it´s always best to do everything by one itself!" Glen stated, as he jumped out of the cockpit of his Mecha, ready to fight at the cost of his life.

"You guys really don´t know when it is enough!" I stated and so we circled each other in anticipation of an attack.

Within the blink of an eye he crossed the distance in an amazing speed, almost too fast to react.

As he attacked, I though he wanted to punch me in the gut, but suddenly a Plasmantium claw went out of his armoured gauntlet.

I wanted to dodge, but the wounds on my back, which Nanooka gave me, just had to breathtakingly sting me in the same moment, as I almost tripped.

"Argh!" I shouted, as he pierced my shoulder with his claws, of course the pain was suppressed by the usage of Nono but it still hurted.

"Haha, now look who´s so high and mighty here!" Beowulf laughed.

"You should have done better than to underestimate me!" He said and I was right in assuming, to take this advice to heart.

I filled my sword with my Nono and the wind around me and slashed it through the air, dragging Beowulf away from Blanche´s cage and myself.

"You sure are strong White Savage, you mastered the elements quite well I would say, that's especially why you are a burden to us, a vermin to be exterminated as quick as possible.

I fully admit that you are strong stronger, as our useless spies told us, but still not strong enough to stand a chance against me!" He said, as he charged again with this amazing speed and slashed his claws inches away from my shirt, I dodged and jumped several metres backwards, before I stumbled.

I felt pain on my chest, I looked and saw that his attack somehow was able to get through towards me, despite dodging it, leaving bloody marks and ripped clothes over my stomach.

"I see you are a **Guardian**, your claws are your **medium** am I right?!" I asked.

"You sly little kitten, you understood quickly, yes indeed, I am a Guardian, so similar as to your Sword I can attack you, even when I am not even touching you!" Beowulf stated.

"White, are you alright?!" I heard Blanche shouting.

"That little kittens is going on my nerves, I should just simply silence her, I don´t need her anymore anyways!" Beowulf stated, as he approached the cage of Blanche.

"No, you don´t get her!" I mumbled, I had sworn to protect my family, if I lose here, all these years of training were for nothing.

"Grrr!" I shouted, as I increased the amount of Nono usage.

"And you think this will help you!" Beowulf mocked and rushed closely behind me, attempting to ram his claw in my neck.

"It´s over!" He said but I only had waited for this.

"Yes, but for you!" I said, as I rammed my sword through my stomach, at least that's how it looked like, however in reality I had created a portal with my Nono, which was connected to one floating over my back, making me able to attack behind me without turning.

"Argh!" Beowulf screamed in pain, as he staggered backwards, being stabbed in the stomach.

"You little shit, how dare you!" He screamed, as he attacked me with a speed attack, apparently this wound seemed to be nothing to him, even though he loses much blood.

Unfortunately the **Portal-sting** **attack** had a worse side effect, I was paralysed for several seconds, making it easy for him to attack me with his speed.

Also did the attack needed extremely much Nono, for being extra-precise, it was millimetre-work paired with extremely accurate timing needed to pull it off.

"Die, White Savage!" he shouted.

"Get away from my Brother!" I heard Blanche screaming and the cage exploded.

"Huargh!" Out of the corner of my eyes, I saw how Blanche threw, with help of her newly awoken Nono, several pieces of the cage at once, at Beowulf, who was hit by some of them.

"Argh, oh you little Shit!" Beowulf shouted and rushed towards Blanche.

"Sister!" I shouted, as the paralysis weared of, I rushed forward and shielded Blanche.

"Now die, both of you!" Beowulf shouted, as he was ready to stab us.

With a last push of **Nono**, mixed with the little **Rano **which I learned by Nanukano, I was creating a weak attempt of the combined force, **Ranono**.

Summoned a dimension-gate, just big enough for the right arm of my own Mecha, **Draken the White Dragon**, whose giant fist beated Beowulf out of the way, and defending us this way, however I had no power to keep the dimension-gate open.

However I don´t think it was any necessary anymore anyways, for suddenly my ears heard footsteps running at high speed towards us, heavy footsteps which I would recognize everywhere.

"You fucked the last time with me White Savage, you and your little pest of a sister, you both going to hell now!" Beowulf shouted, as he charged at us again.

"Only over my dead body, you are not getting to hurt my family!" I heard Uncle Iranuki, as he attacked with his weapon, a duo-dent Monk staff, with which you cold trap an enemy or stab him.

He slammed Beowulf into a big Tree, before jumping back at him, however this time Uncle Iranuki trapped his head right on the ground.

"AAARGGGGHH, WHERE THE FUCK DID YOU COME FROM!" The same screamed, as he was thrown to the ground, by the sheer weight of this weapon.

Apparently only my Uncle and my father were ever able to even lift it up, beside of a few of our ancestors perhaps, for that it was magically enhanced and has being passed on by each of the Side Family Members, means that most of the Brothers of the different White Savages all wore this weapon during a fight, or at least possessed it.

"White, Blanche, is everything alright, your friend Maya contacted us as she heard Blanche´s screams, she then saw how you were fighting against these strange Wolf-beings, she then came running at the Wedding, telling us about the attack!" Nanukano said, as he too stepped before us.

"_Thank you Maya, I owe you one, big time_!" I thought.

"We are alright, thanks for your concern!" I said, I saw the concern in his eyes, but I knew that later he would probably be angry about the wedding and the Coronation, but even more that I let Nanooka waiting.

"_Maya, you helped us…, even after all what I said_?!" Blanche mumbled with a sorrowful voice, and I remembered my original task of why I searched for her in the first place.

"Blanche, what you saw earlier was not what you thought it was, she only helped me, and she did nothing else, nothing of the things you thought!" I said to her getting a strange glance from Nanukano, but he remained silent, having half his brain at the matter at hand.

"You later are going to apologize to her, got it!" I said to her and she nodded.

"_Similar as I got to apologize to a lot of other peoples as well_!" I mumbled to myself.

"Where is your Master!" I heard Uncle Iranuki shouting at Beowulf, picking him up by his throat.

"Ha, as if I tell you something, die Iranuki Savage!" He shouted, as he raised his fist.

"Watch out he has mechanical claws enhanced with Rano!" I shouted, and just to the right time, my Uncle jumped away, but so also let go of Beowulf, who vanished in a cloud of thick black smoke.

"Cough, cough, dammit, he escaped!" Iranuki stated, after some minutes as the smoke vanished, and in a fit of rage slammed his fist in a tree, leaving a small crater.

"Search the whole area, he has to be here somewhere!" Nanukano ordered his man, who howled before all vanishing back in the Jungle.

"You guys support them!" Iranuki said to his men as well, which roared in response and vanished together with the Wolven warriors in the jungle.

"And now to you, what the hell are you doing here, your Coronation long had begun, not to say that you let Nanooka waiting at the altar, do you have an idea of how worse the reputation of the Felidions is going to be, when the other Lupycans are getting wind of this affair, when they hear that my son slacked off again, instead of coming to his wedding, and even got himself attacked?" Iranuki asked enraged, which finally got my nerves to the breaking point.

"Reputation… wow Dad…, seriously…, is that all you care about, hasn´t it been all of what there was to this wedding anyways, an act to raise the reputation of both folks, to forge them both even stronger together., wasn´t this whole farce just a political thing to you two anyways.

My feelings never mattered to anyone in the first place didn´t they, and just in case you still don´t understand the matter at hand here, I had way better things to do than to think about a marriage-ceremony!" I stated with a deadpanned expression.

"That´s still not a reason to not even show yourself, how long has this fight been going on, perhaps a half hour, Nanooka was back home 6 hours ago, so where the hell had you been, what the hell did you do all the time?!" Both Uncle Iranuki and Nanukano asked in curiosity and barely suppressed wrath.

"Maybe you ask this Nanooka, by all respect and friendship I feel or better said felt for your daughter, Chief Nanukano, but as crazy as today she never has been behaved.

You want to know what she did to me, well look at this, from all these things here are perhaps 2 to 5 wounds from this Beowulf guy, the rest i got thanks to Nanookas rage, and if you don´t believe me ask Maya, she treated some of the injuries before all of this bullshit here has happened..., do you honestly think I would be able to truly love a women who does this while raping me…, just because she fell in a fit of rage, I always knew she had bad temper but apparently I underestimated that big time!" I explained as I showed them my back and body.

It was clear as day, to see where the claw-wounds of Beowulf and where the ones of Nanooka were, hers were tinier and more rashly and hastily drawn upon my skin, as the same fought against the penetration.

By Beowulfs Plasmantium Claws the flesh was cut open precisely and without much resistance.

The expressions of all three, Uncle Iranuki, Chief Nanukano and Blanche would have been priceless if the whole situation was any kind of laughing matter.

"So I hope you understand when I say, that currently I have some serious trust issues towards your daughter, and I'm sure, that, if she will behave this way by every man she intend to marry, she will either way end up with a total Masochist or she will be forever alone!" I stated.

"But…!" Chief Nanukano tried to say, but I simply ignored it.

"Anyways you guys, both you and mom and Mrs. Wolvenra, you do not need to even talk about marriage anymore, until the time has come that I formyself decide to do it freely, AND I gonna get myself the right to search for my luck and love by myself, got it.

I don´t care if you, Uncle Iranuki, as still-king, has any objection against that.

You can take me away my future and my Childhood dreams, but you will never gonna take me away my heart, understood, I alone decide where to find my luck!" I spat at them with as much as venom I could bring up, shocking them all three.

I turned around, before I heard that they wanted to say something.

"And if you might still don´t get it, Blanche and I, we were inches away of getting killed, I am tired, wounded, angry and sorrowful and I not gonna answer any dumb questions until tomorrow!" I added, turning back, before I trotted away hand in hand with Blanche, well more dragged her away.

Today just too many crazy things have happened, as if I now have the power to even think about it, all I wanted to do was sleeping until tomorrow and probably that whole day through too.

"White!" Blanche said as she fidget.

"Yeah, what´s the matter?" I asked her curious.

"Do you love Nanooka…, or do you hate her now?" She asked concerned.

I sighed and ran a hand through my mane.

"I don´t… hate her…., we just had an argument that escalated a little too much…, as for loving her…, NO…, I don´t love her..., at least not that way as Mom and Dad love each other...…!

I like her as a friend, at least I still want I guess, i´m not sure about her feelings now…., however I was forced to marry her and make her my wife, but the way she acted today showed me, that for becoming my wife she was definitely not suited, if she goes off like that by the tiniest argument..., and i always told yo all that a wedding it is way too early for me.

I was right all along as I tried to convince everyone from it, I mean who´s gonna announce a wedding a week before the deadline.

I mean we didn´t even dated before, nor did we anything lovey-dovey to begin with, I was completely overrun with that decision and no one cared a shit about my complains, less about my feelings.

I knew and liked her as a friend, but if I shall be honest, I didn´t knew that much about Nanooka, despite the fact that I knew her all my life.

She just is not the right woman, Blanche…., I never chose her, she was much more forced on me all of a sudden…, even if it was an honour for me that it would be her….!

Still I would have liked it to be a little better prepared at it, maybe then things would have developed a whole lot different, perhaps even happier…., but it was all rushed and primarily just a political wedding anyways, at least for Dad and Chief Nanukano.

I like Nanooka as a friend and regarding the situation of today, this likely will not change any soon, perhaps not at all!" I said with a hard but honest voice, as I remembered this humiliation, the pain and the mental stress she had pulled me through.

"She cried, as she ran past me..., as she came back home..., she clutched her shulder and i thought to saw blood…, I wondered what had happened…, now I know, but….White…, what does _rape_ mean, is it something bad?!" Blanche asked and I panicked.

"Uhhhh, it is bad…, yes…, the worst thing anyone can do, to a boy or a girl..., and i get´s normaly punished with banishment..., but about the details…, well…, that´s nothing you need to know yet and I am too tired to explain it to you anyways.

Let´s just get back home, I want to rest!" I stated and she nodded her head dropped, I instantly I had a worse feeling again, as she spoke about Nanooka´s pain and sorrow.

Still I was not at all sure if I could easily forgive Nanooka all of this, even if i absolutely didn´t wanted her to be banished.

"_Well she´s kinda to blame for it by herself…., still, I hope she will not be so for the next time we meet…., maybe I will reconsider my thoughts right now then, but she has to swear that something like today won´t ever happen again_!" I mumbled and Blanche nodded with hanging head.

"I heard Seto´s gonna come back for tomorrow, I bet he has a lot of souvenirs!" I stated after a while and she seemed to be a tiny bit happier at this prospect.

**Seto Savage** was her Big brother, but different as all of us remaining kids, was he adopted by Iranuki, even before her married mom.

Seto was an Orphan by war, found on the battlefield in the last war, under Iranuki´s wings he learned how to be stronger and how to fight for himself and his own right, today, he´s 25 and a **Sky-Rider Brigade General**, one of the Flying Guardians of the Savannah Archipelago.

His Navigator was **Chizi `**_**Purrhousen´**_** Hoausen**, a Lioness and Blanche´s great idol, both were quite similar of Character, according to Seto.

Seto´s Gunner was **Sarim Whitman**, a white Tiger and Chizi´s boyfriend.

Apparently all three were together in the same class of elementary school and also afterwards until the military academy and ever since they were friends.

"I think Nanooka loves you more than you think!" She said, as she danced before me.

"_Yeah I kinda felt this too_!" I mumbled weakly as I was reminded of it by every step I took.

"Blanche, White, it´s so good to see you alive, I thought I was too late!" We heard Maya´s voice coming from the other side of the bridge to the village.

"Maya, thank you so much, you really saved our fur with your wise action, I cannot thank you enough, I owe you big time!" I said, as I ruffled her hair.

"No need to thank me, this was just a normal thing to do, if not I wouldn´t be able to look into a mirror anymore!" Maya said honest and serious.

"Maya…., i´m sorry for what I said….., I-I-I should have let you guys explain the situation, but I completely misinterpreted it….., as Nanooka ran past me crying, I thought White had hurted her in some way and as I saw you two in this inappropriate situation, my mind blacked out and I just thought I had gone out of my mind.

I´m really sorry…, can you perhaps find it in your heart to forgive me!" Blanche said and instantly was embraced by Maya.

"Of course you silly, poor, little kitten….., I never was angry at you!" Maya said, as both hugged tightly and long.

I smirked at this, little I asked myself, if I would too be able to simply brush everything else off and become friends again, same as I was before with Nanooka.

"I´m sorry but I have to go back to the source, the **High-Priestess Lady Savurella **want´s all the priestesses to gather together at the sacred Lake and we apprentices shall help!" Maya said and we nodded.

"Ummm, you perhaps woill have to be interrogated about tonights events, so you should be prepared when they come, i´m sure this whole thing will somehow go down towards the court, not that i want though..., honestly i just want to forget!" I statedt to Maya.

"Yeah i know..., mee to..., anyways..., see you tomorrow!" She replied.

"Yeah see you later!" We said, winking after her before she vanished in the forest, sighing in amusement we went further.

We arrived at the town after a while, everywhere I saw people glancing at me, the Felidions with disappointed glances, the Lupycans with hard and angry stares, the pressure was high, but still I could not care less about what they thought right now.

I just jumped of the death´s blade a half hour ago, and I would allow no one to take me this minor triumph.

"Do you think Mom is angry?" I asked Blanche.

"I don´t know, I was not home in the afternoon, but only in the evening shortly before the wedding and before she asked me to get you!" She said shrugging her shoulders.

"Well then, let´s go...,litterally into the den of the Lion!" i stated sighing.

"We´re home!" I said, as I braced myself for whatever might come, as we entered the house.

"Finally, believe me, no matter what your father told you, now you get to hear something, my wrath knows no borders anymore!

Where the hell have you hung around, and how dare you to leave Nanooka sitting at the altar and... Oh my God, what has happened?" Mom screamed as she arrived at the front door to give me a piece of mind of the loud sort, before she stopped dead in her tracks, as she saw our getup, and came rushing to us in concern.

"Shari…, what´s going on out there…., is it White….., bring him here…., I have a chicken to rip with him!" Hanukah shouted with wrath in every word.

"Hanukah, get the first aid kit quick!" Mom shouted, as she helped me in the kitchen.

"Oh god what has happened?" Mrs. Wolvenra asked, going over from outraged to worried sick in 1 second flat.

It was amazing to witness this transformation of Furies turning into mother hens.

"Lycanian attack..., near the sacred Lake..., they trapped Blanche in a cage to lure me out..., which worked pretty good..., I managed to defend her and defeat all of the attackers but one..., before father and Nanukano arrived and saved us as i was exhausted from Nono drain.

The two of them and their men are searching for the attackers, so it might last a bit until they come home!" I explained shortly as I was pushed down on a chair by mom.

"Thank god that nothing happened!" Mother said, as she disinfected my wounds and began to stitch them, I tried to remain as silent as possible, showing strength, but it hurted like hell.

"Say that again to my body...,it hasn´t been just these guys though..., by the way how´s Nanooka?" I asked as I calmed down.

"She was crying as she came back..., and she had a a cut on her shoulder, it will definitely remain a scar!" Mrs. Wolvenra said with a hard voice.

"I see…..!" I said and somehow felt worse, but little I also felt less responsible for this misery.

"Mind telling me what happened?!" She asked me with an angry but also quiet worried glance.

"She only told me that something terrible happened to her and that she hurted you in any possible way….., I don´t know more, she refuses to tell me anything!" Nanooka´s mother asked and I could see the genuine concern in her eyes.

I sighed but nodded, before I told the whole story, logically Mom first send Blanche to her room as I told her that this would be better.

.

.

.

"I see, so that´s the case!" Hanukah said, after I finished telling everything that has happened.

"Don´t worry, Nanukano and I going to speak a word with her, and I will make her apologize to you!" She said.

"I would appreciate this, if our married life would have looked like this, I would have to fear to not even become suited as a King, since then I couldn´t even control my wife to restrain herself.

However this only confirms my fears, that this marriage is nothing but a hassle to both of us, Nanooka and me…, good thing I cancelled the whole thing!" I said.

"Wait …, you did what?!" They asked dumbfounded.

"I cancelled the marriage, or do you honestly think anyone of us can still love the other one as a marriage-partner after that action.

No way…, it is for the best when our relationship stays at it is, Nanooka has deserved someone better than me and I would like to search for my love when and how I want to, i´m sorry that you had to prepare all of that for nothing!" I stated and they nodded in understanding, now the two of them, the driving force behind this whole marriage-madness, got to admit that I was right all along.

"I never had sex before, but if I would be raped this way every day, as she claimed in her rage, I fear for my health and sanity.

And honestly it is embarrassing…, I mean even the enemy mocked me because I let her rape me!" I stated in terror and embarrassment.

"Geez that child, she had one chance to marry him and she completely blew it…, sigh, there she really build up some shit!" Mrs. Wolvenra said sighing and with a sorrowful and worried glance.

"I´m really sorry for what my daughter did to you White, I really thought to have raised her different!" She said, as she bowed in apology before us.

"I will talk right away with her, and I will punish her the hardest possible, something like this shall never happen again!" She said and I nodded.

"Just please….., don't be too harsh to her, I was at fault too for not responding to her love…, I know that she´s sorry for what has happened!" I said and she nodded in gratitude, before she left our house.

"Oh my goodness, you really had the worst day of your entire life so far, you predicted it right!" Mom said sighing and I did as well, I looked at her and her at me.

"Do you now finally believe me, when I say that all of this Marriage-madness would not do any good at all for our friendship, I don´t even know how I shall look at Nanooka from now on!" I said worried sick about Nanooka and her heart.

"I guess you are right!" Mom stated weakly.

"All of this marriage thing happened way too early and too rash anyways, and as I told you always, I love Nanooka as a friend, not as a woman or potential wife.

If I want to get married, than I will search my wife by my own, it told this also to dad and Chief Nanukano!" I said and she nodded in defeat.

"I guess this will be better!" Mom said, as all my wounds have been stitched.

" It´s quite like your Grandfather always said…, sometimes things have to shatter, for us to know their worth and sometimes they have to shatter, for us to make an effort and repairing them!" Mom stated.

"He sure was a wise man!" I muttered before I had to yawn.

"I am so tired, I will now go to sleep!" I said and she nodded.

"I guess I think I will call it a day too!" Mom said, we walked upstairs and she kissed me good night.

"Good night my son, may all the ghosts of your Ancestors be with you and shall they always protect you, at least better than today!" Mom said, before she closed the door.

From my window out I could see in Nanooka´s Chamber, she was sitting on the ground, crying her heart and her eyes out, right next to Hanukah who tried to comfort as well as to reprove her.

The sight made me feeling worse again, I couldn´t stand seeing her crying, even as children, and even though she was 3 years older than me, she did cry a lot as we were kids, whenever she did I was there to comfort her…., always…., but not today, being in her surrounding right now would be a minefield of emotions I guess.

"I really hope you can forgive me, Nanooka, but we rather remain just Friends!" I mumbled, as I closed the curtains, blocking out the heart-breaking view.

I laid on my bed and decided to listen a bit to music, pushing my earphones in and starting my Walkman, I began to relax, with a song of **Heroes Lore**, my favourite Band.

_**(Original: Bloodbound: For the King)**_

"_He will teach you, master of the sword_

_Fall in line, get down, obey the lord_

_Many men will join us for the glory of the king_

_And fight until the end_

_Fight for the king and the crown and the son_

_To make sure this is where we belong_

_Fight for the king and the crown and the son_

_To make sure that our roots carry on_

_On the battlefield you will arise_

_Turn and look the maker in the eyes_

_Many men will join us for the glory of the king_

_And fight until the end_

_Fight for the king and the crown and the son_

_To make sure this is where we belong_

_Fight for the king and the crown and the son_

_To make sure that our roots carry on_

_When the battle is won_

_And there's blood on the ground_

_When the reaper is gone_

_And the smell of the dead is so strong_

_Fight for the king and the crown and the son_

_To make sure this is where we belong_

_Fight for the king and the crown and the son_

_To make sure that our roots carry on_

_Fight for the king and the crown and the son_

_To make sure this is where we belong_

_Fight for the king and the crown and the son_

_To make sure that our roots carry on!" _The song ended and it toned out, readying itself for the next powerfull song.

I had my eyes closed, thinking, while the song lulled me in the memories of the past, memories each one..., each of us New King´s had engraved into our blood, every White Savage had the memories of the **Era of the belligerent States.**

However the song also reminded that my birth, my life, my training so far all of it had a purpose, I was born to become the next King, to keep the line of White Savage going and to unify the Abyssinia Empire from anew.

The Next Song with the name _Chosen Ones_, reminded of the **War of the Dragon slayers, **the Battle in which**_ the leaders of_ _all 20 Races, the 10 Races of the Sun and the 10 Races of the Moon_**, fought against Marohumt.

They managed to wound him enough, to be not strong enough for the final battle, which made him afterwards fall back to earth, through the plasma sea, unconscious, however we were certain that he still lived.

It was only a matter of time until he would return, more bloodthirsty than before.

The Final Battle had been fought by Maranell Wolvenra and White Savage the first

It was also the Battle in which White Savage and several Family members of him and Maranell Wolvenra died, who exactly was never written down or told, all that was told was that only Maranell returned alive out of this final Battle.

According to the history, he returned with White Savage´s corpse and those of the other people who died that day, it was said that all of them were buried somewhere here on Shamballa.

The loss of his beloved and his comrades and brother in arms, shall have been enough to make King Maranell retire from any active duty, after the battle was done, he gave his reign over to his brother.

Ever since he was deemed lost and the rumours about his death, after the Battle against the last Dictator, Hades the Sabretooth-Tiger, appeared.

Heroes Lore, in old times not such a commercial band as today, but more a Bard-Quintet, created the Song after the rest of the 18 Leaders were officially crowned as the Kings of their realms.

White Savage the first as well as Maranell Wolvenra, even though both weren´t present that day, were a year after this Battle being officially announced as the Kings of the Two Empires and they went in history as Legends.

_**(Original: Dream evil: The Chosen ones)**_

"_We were the chosen ones, we sacrificed our blood_

_We killed for freedom_

_We were the holy ones, our armours stained with blood_

_We fought the dragon_

_In glory we returned, our destination's set_

_We will slay the dragon!_

_No more living in fear, it's time to crown our kings._

_We made it happen, we were the chosen ones!_

_Rode through thunder and lightning once again_

_We defeated the beast, we brought an end_

_Now we have left, the Era of the damned_

_We were Heroes of the day and legends forever!_

_We were the chosen ones, we sacrificed our blood_

_We killed for freedom_

_We were the holy ones, our armours stained with blood_

_We fought the dragon_

_It seemed to us like a journey without end_

_So many years, too many battles_

_We've finally arrived, now we're standing at the gates_

_We were Heroes of the day and legends forever_

_We were the chosen ones, we sacrificed our blood_

_We killed for freedom_

_We were the holy ones, our armours stained with blood_

_We fought the dragon_

_In glory we returned, our destination's set_

_We will slay the dragon!_

_No more living in fear, it's time to crown our kings._

_We made it happen, we were the chosen ones! __(2X)_!" I loved this songs, somehow it let the histories of my ancestors being so much more heroic.

Still I was too tired to listen to more, but this were the songs I had to hear, to not drift into self-doubt about myself and my own competences, as Uncle Iranuki always said, I was born to become king, I had it in my Blood.

He said that if I ever needed any proof of that, I should just remind myself, that since it´s sealing, after the War of the Dragon slayers, not one of the other kings, after White Savage the first, managed to awake Draken but me.

Not even his son, who was raised by the first´s Brother, until he was old enough to take the throne, 11 generations passed without anyone being able to make it move even a single millimetre.

These songs, they had a philosophy which I spent years to learn and to train, to fulfil the same, to become strong enough to protect those dear to me.

While I thought about my ancestors past and my still uncertain future and about the new and sudden Attack of the Lycanians, I soon was fast asleep, having dreams about coming doom.

However in all these darkness was also a tiny light which floated before me…, as i reached out for it, the light began to envelop me, I saw the face of a girl, which wore a summer dress and a large hat, her tail was tiny and her hair long, all I could recognize on her was that her hair smelled like Lavender and fresh grass, as if she ran through a Lavender field.

She smiled at me with a hand reached out towards me, she called my name and the tone of her voice warmed my heart.

I had never seen her before, or at least not that I remember, because her looks were somehow familiar to me, as if I saw them a long time ago, she was unbelievably cute and somehow her glance at me pleased and calmed my restless heart, like a soothing lullaby.

.

.

.

What I didn´t know back then, was that the darkness lurked right around the corner, or better said, right above our heads, however so did my light, somewhere not so far, I was supposed to find her.

And all I know is, that I am not at all prepared for the adventure which is unfolding before me, an adventure which comes unstoppable, for better or for worse.

I knew that I never could prepare myself for the events I was bound to witness, in the closest possible future. Good ones and Bad ones.

**A/N: the next chapter, which has been edited and advanced as well, I hope you like it, read it, review it, fave it, follow it, and share it.**


	4. Morningwood, Noon Attacks & Dinner-Dress

**空とロマンス**** (Sola to Romansu)**

**Sky and Romance**

**Return of the Legendary Heroes **

**Chapter 3: Hot laths in the morning, Invasion, Missions and attacks, the hunt for a Dinner-dress, Unexpected Family.**

**Airedale, on the Asmodeus in the early morning, Elh´s pov:**

The sun was up and so the birds, flying freely in the summer breeze of the morning, chirping their joy out into the wides of the sky.

Nothing at this day reminded of a _certain yesterday_ at a _certain place_ in the vast sky, here at the Island of Airedale everything seemed to be alright and nothing out of place.

Everywhere the people seemed to have awoke quite early, or maybe it was because a certain Hunter and a certain Paladin just loved to wake up later in the morning as the average citizen.

From Airedale´s central, one could hear already the first people chatting, as well as the clapping of Hammers on iron, here at the Industry and Harbour quarter.

Everyone seemed to be busy, only on a certain aircraft, well known here at the Harbour, within a still not illuminated chamber, two snoring creatures where lying closely, like really closely, together.

They were sleeping peacefully in a tight embrace, tighter than usually allowed between a not married, or in, beside of family, any other kind of relationship involved, couple.

One of these creatures, was myself, Elh Melizee, an ex-immortal Felineko Paladin, who had the time of her life right now, being stuck in dreams of wedding, lust and love with the particular Caninu next to me, Red Savarin.

I just had the best dream ever and i was near the climax of it, the best possible outcome, i was ready for it, my entire body was ready, but...

Unfortunately had the daylight other plans, as I got disturbed in my peaceful sleep by the birds chirping and the sun, that wretched little s***piece of light, who just had to invade the chamber and blind me hurtfully behind my eyes, right as my Dream-Red wanted to kiss me, to seal our bond of love.

I woke me up rather groggily and pissed, I had to try twice to focus before I could see anything clear though.

Of course I was confused as i wasn´t greeted by the sight of my Chamber, but instead by the sight and the feeling of reddish and wonderfully soft fur.

I looked around, finally recognizing that I still held Red in my embrace and remembering everything which happened yesterday night, but instead of shrieking and jumping away, as I might would have done by every other person, I pressed myself even more on him, taking in his scent which was like a drug to me, and I knew I was addicted to it, so much.

I was in love with Red Savarin, and this for a long time now, still..., whether he get my hints or not, I was way too chicken to tell him this directly anyways.

So all I could do was to fantasize about him, to dream, wet or not, about him, and to enjoy this rarest of all moments to its fullest, for unfortunately, such an opportunity, as to be so close to him, offers itself not as frequently.

"_Now carefully, just don´t wake him up_!" I mumbled, as I tried to gently, get out of this embrace to take a quick shower, before he wakes up.

This beautiful morning and hopeful also the rest of the day, should not be tainted, by us ending up in a particular embarrassing situation, which might turn once again in the worst.

We had that particular situation already twice in the past and the outcome was every time not so lucky for Red and it would definitely ruin the mood of our reconciliation, after the fiasco of yesterday evening.

Still it was not that I wouldn´t enjoy his feverish glances at my naked body though, I would love the dirty glances he might give me, I would love to see how his body reacts to wards my naked self and I wanted Red to have a taste of me, it made me nuts, not to be able to have this and the feeling of my own hand long has become a sad routine to me.

Sure it felt good, no doubt about it, but still..., there was this longing in me, to be touched by his hands, the feeling was almost unbearable, I would love it, for sure…., at least when it would happen.

But this was wishful thinking, I knew that, as soon as he would see me, I would scream again and as so often whack his head back out of the bathroom.

I hated myself for this, my own embarrassment of my childish body constantly got the better of me, i bet Red was laughing about it behind my back, I bet he found it amusing how i struggled to feel myself like a fullfledged women, knowing that my Body would maybe just begin to mature in the next 5 years.

I hated myself for it, I wanted to show Red a body worth to be loved, i even almost got so far to use an appearance-changing spell on me, but knowing iot would not hold out for long, and that i don´t even really know how to use such a spell, i quickly thinking about something so stupid.

After all I wanted Red to love me the way I am.

"Huh!" My concentration broke, as I suddenly felt something funny between my legs, as I tried to move out of Red´s embrace, something long and hard and something which definitely don't belonged there, at least normally and ethically.

"What the hell!" I said, as I looked down under the covers, to say that I was shocked, upon of what I found, was an understatement, I was downright terrified, fascinated and interested all at once.

I was terrified, that such a situation, like in a spicy romance-novel, could even happen in real live, it was too good to be true.

I was fascinated by the sheer awkwardness of the whole situation and the surprise that it even turned me on to almost no end, I felt how I got wet.

And I was interested in finding out of how many embarrassing situation this cute Caninu-boy, unintentionally, could get me in, for this year.

All in all I looked at a piece of wood, a lath so to say, not the normal natural kind, but a hard and hot, as well as clothed piece of morning-wood, which somehow, I won´t even imagine how, was stuck between my own legs.

This was definitely the most awkward situation I ever was in thanks to Red, it was definitely Karma for my selfish wish from yesterday.

"_Oh God, oh god, o-oh go-od_!" I thought, in shock of how tempting this situation was, but even more I was shocked of how more hornier I could get this morning.

I knew since a week that the mating season had begun and it was sure, that with my newly developing body also the mating instinct would kick in, harder on me than on everyone else perhaps, since I was stuck for 300 years in a non-developing body.

Means that I was, without noticing, quite blue balled since 300 years, and I knew I had to soon relieve myself, without Chocolat and especially not Red noticing it.

I honestly never touched myself, but I read many books about it, on my odyssey for Wisdom, long before I met Red and Chocolat and everyone else…., and long, long before I fell in love with someone.

But by all the thoughts which raced through my mind right now, there was one especially clear, I had to get away from this bed, from this morning-wood.

Before something happens to us, something which might turn in an even worse possible situation..., if for us Felinekos the Mating season had begun, so did it for the Caninus.

And the last I would need is a dishonest, lust-ridden mating session in the morning, to fuck up the rest of the day and the week.

"R-R-Red, wake up…., please wake up, you got to help me on this!" I said loudly, as I shook him, so that he would wake up.

"Huh…., what´s the matter Elh…., does it gives food?" He asked groggily, after stretching, jiggling his lath temptingly between my legs and I sweat-dropped and blushed deep red as I felt it pushing on me, hard and burning hot.

The blood boiled in me, and I began to pant and to drool, the more he moved the more I got a nose full of his amazing scent, and the more hornier I became , the more unbearable the situation was for me.

"No…., but I could use some help here!" I said lifting the cover and pointing at IT.

"Oh well…, uhmm…., you know what this is?" Red asked me blushing and I nodded.

"And you know what happens if you touch it or try to move it in anyway?" He asked again but this time I looked at him, as if he was crazy.

"How am I supposed to know that, last time I checked I still was a Girl, Red, and I still am, so tell me…, how am I supposed to know how this thing works!?" I asked him dumbfounded.

"UUH right…, well I will explode, in a burst of…, well…, you know what I mean….., anyway right now this thing is really sensitive, if I would touch it now, I would not be able to keep my hands off until I ejaculate.

And believe me, this would be like really awkward for both of us, especially in your bed with you right next to me!" He said and I blushed deep red, imagainin the just said.

"And what do we do now with this?" I asked doubtfully and secretly aroused to no end, the imagination of him cumming upon me, me being covered in his semen, was way too tempting.

"Just let it go limb, then you can move!" He said as he closed his eyes, to go back to sleep.

"And when will it vanish?" I asked doubtingly.

"In a few hours!" He replied and I lost it.

"So you are saying that I have to lay here, while…, while this…., this thing is stuck between my legs, inches away from my most precious part…., and wait for it to be gone!" I shouted.

"Pretty much that or do you have a better idea without it going to explode…., well now lay down , huh, uh wait what are you doing?" He asked, as I tried to somehow move without to touch it, which was not really easy, as Red was not at all willingly to leave my embrace.

"Red let go of me, I got to go to the bathroom anyways!" I said to him, I had to relieve myself or else I would jump him.

"What, you want to leave me…, now, that it is so comfy?" He asked and made this sweet, innocent puppy face.

Which would have been heart-melting, if I didn´t knew that he made it to convince me of staying in this awkward position, just for him to fall back asleep.

"Geez, I just want to get away from it before it explodes!" I said, as I once again tried to get away, however my body didn´t listened to me, worse, it seemed to suddenly have an own mind.

"Well in that case, I should beg you to stop rubbing on me, or else this might be too late..., however i´m not sure I really want you to do that….., it feels kinda good!" I heard him saying, while he blushed, and I looked at my legs, which somehow, incomprehensibly for me, began to rub on him.

Of course it was my own horniness and the instinct to mate ,as well as my willingness to purposely create such a tempting and awkward situation, which fuelled my body and forced to do such a shameful act.

"_What the…, stop you stupid legs, don´t make things worse than they already are, I got to get away from here_!" I thought in terror, blushing and sweating, it suddenly got way too hot under this blanket.

"Uhmm, this is not what you think it is!" I said but he had that self-pleased expression, just exactly the same, as he once find out that I was afraid of bugs, it was an expression full of mischief and of devilish desire to embarrass me.

"So you actually want me to cum, aren´t you?!" He asked me and pulled me back in his embrace, which meant that I slid with my whole body forward, on his naked chest, he was damn strong for a 19 year old Caninu.

Must be the regular exercise during his hunter jobs, it was definitely not the easiest job out there, I had to admit that much.

"Red stop this, this is not what I want!" I said weakly, trying to push me away from him, while he pulled me back, but in my mind I knew that this was only half the truth.

"Are you really sure about this, your love hills are saying something entirely different!" Red said teasingly, as he pinched one of my nipples, under my bra, and I blushed tomato-red.

"R-Red, st-stop saying and doing such dirty, perverted things!" I said weakly.

Still I had to admit, he was right, the more this tension was kept up, the hornier I got and the more arousal I felt, my nipples were hard as a rock, same as his lath.

He pressed me at him, making me feel all of his muscles and taking in his sweaty scent, which made me even hornier.

"_Oh I know exactly how this feels, the craving of lust, lingering inside you, slowly but strongly clouding your mind, taking every sense of right or wrong inside of your mind, just so you can freely feel pleasure, more and more, until you finnaly give in to your lust and let the beast in you breaking out._

_Mating season is very scary, I know that very well, even I and Chocolat had to witness this once first hand…, it really was scary and a onetime thing…, but it also felt so good and right during the act, even though i can barely remember it, but we did it the whole day until the next one…., only afterwards we were terrified of what happened, after recognizing how much we lost control_!" Red whispered in my ear, his voice was soothing but i also meant to hear a nuance of sadness and sorrow within it.

"Wait you…, you fooled around with your sister?!" I asked in shock at the just heard.

Chocolat never told me this, not even yesterday as she confessed to me that she once had been in love with Red…., still, it was definitely nothing Chocolat would freely admit so out of the blue, and I was sure that Red, if he would have been by complete sanity, wouldn´t even mention.

It was definitely something both would hush up, till the end of all days..., however whe i should be honest, i was too horny to even think about all this now and Red´s teasing wasn´t helping at all..

"As I said, mating season is extremely scary, after that one clanger we decided that it would be better to each stay hidden in our rooms when the heat becomes too unbearable!" Red explained, as he began to seductively nibble on my neck, and lick my ears.

"Your mistake for inviting me in here, while knowing it is mating season..., still i´m sure I can turn it into a win-win situation for both of us…., I swear I will be gentle!" Red continued while seductively lick on my collar.

"R-Red, please, don´t, if you do that, I don´t know what will happen!" I said to him while panting in horniness, as he traced his paw over my body.

He rested it a one of my legs, stroking it seductively higher, I moaned in pure pleasure and bliss and drooled, my tongue hanging out.

The more he teased me, the more I wanted it, I panted harder the more he touched me, I felt how my legs began to rub again.

"_But I know what will happen, you will explode in a massive orgasm, your first as I hope, and I will be there to watch you overflowing in pure bliss_!" He whispered in my ears, as he looked in my eyes.

I saw the carnal hunger in them, the lust and the craving for more arousal which the heat created, it clouded his mind and he looked at me as a predator to his victim.

"_Elh, please let me cum with these sexy legs of you, I can barely stand it anymore…., I want you_!" he whispered in my ears.

"R-Red, please, we are not even together as a couple, how can you say something like this so easily, this is not what I want!" I said weakly, even though my words lied about what I felt, my entire body was the more honest of us both right now.

"Are you sure, my dear…, I can tell how wet you are, you are nearly soaking wet..., you should no longer resist, dear Elh..., just let yourself go, I swear to you I will be gentle!" Red replied while cupping one of my breasts in his hand, pinching my nipple while his tongue found my neck yet again.

The temptation was so strong and even if my brain said no to all of this, that this way it was wrong, too uncertain, I had to admit that Red was gentle though, just as he said he would be, he never made something to make me mad but only to let me moan and wanting more.

It weren't forceful but soft touches, which were placed on my body, and that made it even more unbearable for me to resist him any longer.

I was sick and tired of denying my own desires, I wanted it too, even my brain said so, but a corner in my brain told me that the heat spun our heads around, that this was too good to be true, that Red was not mine right now.

"No-o…, I-I-I…, Oh God…., I want it Red…, but it is wrong…., I want it…, but not this way…, not so uncertain!" I stammered, shaken in bliss and longing.

"Why uncertain?!" He asked whispering, kissing my ears and caressing my tail.

"OOOOHHHH…., I-I-I want you Red….., aaaaah, c-c-completely and without expectation, …., I-I-I want you to be mine…., I-I-I …, love you…, aaaahh…, RED..., i-I-I love you since so long..., I ..., AAAAAAAAAAHHHHH, REEEEEEEEEDDDDDD!" I managed to say out loud, before a loud moan full of bliss was stuck in my throat, as he stroke over my neither region, sending sparks over to my brain as i orgasmed for the first time in my life, through Red´s gentle fingers.

"So if you want me, why didn´t you ever asked me Elh, I too love you since a long time now, and I would never have denied it, if you would have asked me to be yours earlier!" Red said and I had teary eyes but it hurted, to know that all he said was only his carnal instinct telling him, beautiful lies so to say.

After all, it was too good to be true, seriously what would he love on me, I´m so flat-chested, I might as well be a boy.

"Stop…., you are not even honest to yourself, there is no way you would love such a tomboy like me, such a flat-chest without an ounce of femininity..., I can see the lust clouding your mind, all you want to do is to mate and for that you use everything what your mind comes up with, just to convince me into doing such a dishonest act.

I can see the devil inside of you, you are out of mind if you think, that I would easily mate with you..., I would, but not if lust is the only thing that speaks out of you, i want you to truthfully love me Red!" I said at him, with tears flowing.

He looked at me in honest shock, before his hand reached out and stroke over my cheek and his lips kissed my tears away.

"Oh you silly little kitten, believe me, my craving for lust and my carnal instinct which tells me to mate with you, is momentarily only fiddling the last violin of the Orchestra of desire within my mind, and it is definitely myself who tells you how much i love you, you know I´m not so good with words and Romance and the like, but you can bet on it, that I, Red M. Savarin, love you Elh Melizee, with all my heart and all of my soul!" Red stated, but I was still not convinced, even though it felt so good to hear these words out of his mouth and he saw that as well.

"I really do love you Elh, ever since two years, ever since I met you, I wanted to be with you..., that's one of the reasons, why I told you to work off these billion rings at our place, while helping me with love, because you would have to stay with us to do that, I don´t care about all the rings in the world if only you will stay here with me, forever!" He said and my heart jumped, but still I was not sure about the honesty of his words.

"How can I tell that you are honest about this, and that you won´t hurt my feelings, as soon as this lust vanishes, by leaving me, or telling me that it all was just in the heat of the moment!?" I asked him, as he licked my tears away.

"I am truthful, to me and you…., dammit, Elh, you know I am not good with words especially if they shall speak about my feelings…., but….

I even thought I was gay, as I fell for you and still believed you were a boy, you can´t imagine the happiness as I found out that you were a girl and me straight all along..., sure you whacked my head pretty hard back then and I was angry to be fooled the whole time…., but still.

I was happy about the fact, that you and I might have a chance to come together, I was anxious, struggling to figure out a good way to tell you..., after all I still knew close to nothing about you or your feelings towards me.

So I hid my own feelings, until they increased, it became almost unbearable not to tell you, but I know on how to endure such cravings, well at least until it doesn´t work out anymore, as you now know.

Over worrying for all these 2 years, that it might slip out of my mouth per accident and you wouldn´t feel the same for me, my sense of time was quite messed up, it went good for 2 years now but still I totally forgot that it was that time of the year again, as I approved of staying here last night.

If I would have remembered I would have gone to my own room, maybe you wouldn´t have confessed to me, but at least you would have believed me then, that I am truly in love whit you, when In then would have told you.

Maybe you then would not cry now and thinking that I am just ridden by my carnal desires!" He said, as he kissed my ears, swiped the tears from my eyes, kissing my cheek with that genuine smile.

"Still I have to admit, the desire to touch you becomes quite strong and I don´t know how long I will stay sane enough, not to jump you!" He explained and stroke the base of my tail, the most intimidate gesture to make, towards both races.

"Ooooh Red!" I purred in bliss and blushed deep red.

"Elh, I love you, please be my Girlfriend!" Red asked, before he kissed me bluntly on my lips.

At this moment I floated on cloud nine, all thoughts, good or bad left my mind, and I honestly didn´t cared for anything anymore, I just wanted to feel him, his lips were soft, not too forcefully, gentle but still demanding.

"Yes…, RED!" I moaned, as he gave me air to breath, kissing my neck before his lips found mine again.

While kissing his hand explored my body, groping every now and then a certain place, making me moan even more.

The border was crossed, the wall broken..., every blockade against this desire had been pulverized by this battering ram of lust.

"Mnhhnnh!" I purred in bliss, as he stroked over my bare belly.

"Red…., please more!" It came out of my mouth, as we parted to take breath, a strain of drool hanging between us.

My carnal instinct long had awoken too, same as my craving for lust and the highest point to go, the point of no return, where it would definitely lead to us relieving each other, maybe even to having sex.

"Of course, as much as you want my love!" Red replied in my ear, as he groped my ass, making me moan again.

"Red, i´m so happy right now, I can't say it with words!" I said, as I dived in his embrace and cried yet again tears of joy.

"So is that a yes, are you willing to be my girl?" He asked with a grin, and I looked with a chuckling up to him, kissing his chin.

"You dummy, don´t ask question, which you already know the answer to!" I said, as I kissed him passionately.

At some point he poked his long tongue on my lips, making me chuckling, before I opened my own lips, letting him invading my mouth and attacked his with my own tongue.

For the next time our tongues danced together, while he stroke my back, his morning wood, throbbing and pulsating, hard and hot, rested between my legs, right under my precious part, which went even more wet than before.

The heat of his lath seemed to burn and everything was tempting me to rub on it, to feel it in my hand, it was an embarrassing thought but it was such a sweet temptation.

Right now I could care less about any kind of embarrassment, because we were inches from making love together, and this even before our first date, gosh cursed be our carnal lust and our hormones and this damned mating-season., it kills ever romantic and leaves nothing but the need of being fulfilled with interpersonal heat and love.

However if I shall be honest, there was one time, where we could say that it was kinda a date, we wanted to go picnicking, all together, but somehow Chocolat had different plans, and I ended up going alone with Red, not that it bothered me, if anything, I was most thankful for this opportunity.

We had a good time, playing in a lake, I even got to wear a swimsuit which Chocolat had chosen for me…, I was at first embarrassed to wear such a thing, but Red liked it.

Later in the evening, we were watching the Sunset, the stars and the Dawn of the next day, while lying close together under one blanket, before we went back home in the following afternoon.

Still we weren't together that time, nor did anyone of us asked the other in particular out for the day, but it was one of my best days of my whole life.

However for all the failed attempts and the years that passed unprogressively, this morning, we would surely make up for it.

"Elh, let me make you feel good, i want you, i want to bring you bliss and desire with my tongue!" Red said breathlessly, as he kissed my neck and held me close.

I felt how he unclasped my bra on the back, the same fell down on the sheets, unclothing my modest chest.

I tried to hide it, but he wouldn´t let me go so far, he looked in my eyes and i saw honesty in them as he spoke with me.

"It´s cute, I love what I see, I will have a lot of work with them, to make them big enough until you are satisfied, even though i like it as it is as well..., but if i got work with it..., It makes it ever so tempting to touch, knead and fondle them!" Red said and his eyes were honest without any doubt or mockery in them and all i could do was to blush to that comment.

"Let me have a taste of them!" He stated, as he led his lips down on one of them and began sucking on my nipple, harder than before.

"NNNNYYYAAAA!" I slipped out of my mouth before I could hold it in.

"Hnnngh, that's was so kawaii!" Red said, as he grabbed his chest, mocking a heart attack, however something different suddenly stood upright, like a soldier, within a tent made of Caninu Boxer.

"Do it again!" Red demanded and I blushed, being slightly distracted by his new boner.

"Geez..., only because it is you….., Nyyyaaaa!" I made it, it was one of the most embarrassing noises I could do, at least in my opinion.

"Woooof!" Suddenly Red barked and I had to laugh as he stood there, hands curved, in anticipation, his tongue hanging out of his mouth and his tail wagging like crazy.

"What the hell are you doing?" I laughed in amusement.

"Well, you definitely though that this super cute sound you can make was embarrassing, so I wanted to show you my most embarrassing noise..., what i want to say is, that i want to making you see how cute you can be, without having to be embarrassed of your girlishness!" Red said, as he kissed me, I felt his love even more and smiled widely, he chuckled and nuzzled my belly with his snout, blowing a raspberry at it.

"Red, Hahaha, let go of me!" I laughed, but suddenly I backed in shock as I saw his glance and his devilish snickering.

"So is that, the cute Felineko girl Elh Melizee is afraid of Bugs, makes cute sounds and on top of that is very ticklish!" Red said with a devious grin.

"Oh no, ohnononononoo…., forget it, you not gonna do that to me…., no I…., uhahahahahahaha..., no stop it Red…., hahahahahah!" I laughed, as he tickled me.

To be honest it was long, since I had last laughed so full of life, I guess the last time was…, when _HE_ still was alive.

"Oh Red, I love you so much!" I said and kissed him feverishly.

"So do I my love!" He replied, as he carresed my back, before going lower.

"Mnnnnhhhh!" I moaned, as he began to caress my butt, under my Panties.

"Red, are you really going to do this?" I asked him a bit fearfully though, i never did this and so i had no real experience in it, it was complete new-land for me, but he already knew almost everything there is to know about it.

"Only if you like and want it, then I will do it,..., but if you are not comfortable with it, please tell me and I will stop instantly..., I won't do something you don't like!" he said while comfortingly caressing my cheek, as he saw my afraid glance, and I melted away under his burning bright love.

"Ooooh Red…, please make love to me, i want to feel your hands all over my body!" I said, as I looked deep within his eyes, seeing love, lust and care.

"Your wish is my order!" Red said, as he kissed my neck.

His hands traced once again deeper, while he licked over my not so flat chest, still they were tiny compared to others of my age, even Chocolats were bigger.

"I´m sorry, they are so pathetic!" I said in shame, as I tried to hide them yet again.

"Why the hell are you sorry Elh, I told you, tiny is cute, not that I am a Lolicon but still, in my eyes you are very sexy, just the way you are, no need to hide that.

And i remember to also have said that, if you really wish them to be bigger, it just means that I can happily give you two hands for that, by groping them every single day!" Red said with a dirty grin and I smiled, but soon blushed as he once again took one of my nipples between his lips.

"Nnnnyyyyyyyaaaaaa, Red...!" I moaned in bliss.

"I would love to do that for you, believe me!" He stated and was sure he would love it.

"Then do as you please!" I stated.

"Your wish is my order!" Red replied and for the next half hour he did anything to lure sounds out, for me to blush in embarrassment..., it were sounds which I usually keep in me quite well.

He constantly surprised me, turning the heat on before letting me cool down again, he literally teased me shortly before orgasming, before he stopped.

It was a bittersweet torture, for sure.

He made me feel good in spots I never knew off, still to some point I had enough, I shouted after relieve as I was at the peak…, and he gave it to me.

I never felt better than at that moment, as if all the stress, the entire energy and longing for relieve, which built up for 302 years, were let out of me in one go, one massive Orgasm followed the next one, until i was litteraly dry.

Sure my bedsheets were a mess afterwards, but it was so damn worth it.

However I hesitated as he asked to enter me, I denied it to him since I was not ready for this, both mentaly and physically.

However, rather than being angry at me for still leaving him blue balled, he accepted it and stated, that I was the one to decide when I am comfortable enough, to make the next step, that he would not pressure me.

He was a real dream boy, so understanding and yet i knew how much he longed for us to be connected this way, so i decided that in the next few days i would convince my body somehow, to accept Red for real.

As consolation for not being able to penetrate me, I played with his lath…, I even attempted to suck on it, but I had to try twice before I got the hang of it without choking on it, he really was big.

This was definitely the best morning ever, however, little I should have known, that all the laughing and all the fun should end very soon.

That our current world once again stand on the edge of destruction, the the fate had to soon, in not so far future, be decided once more.

That this time more than just our life hangs on a silk-string.

It was as if it was bad Karma, I bet that it was my divine punishment, to drag Red and Chocolat into every chaotic time which comes close to us.

It must be my punishment, I just knew it had to be..., it was my cross to bear, for committing the sin of killing _HIM_ in the Rite of Forfeit, 302 years ago.

There was no other explanation, for i wouldn´t know that both, Red and Chocolat would have any cross to bear..., but then again i didn´t knew all about them, same as they did not know everything about me.

But could there really be something in their past, that would have been reason enough for them to fear and fight for their very life, against the disaster which is about to come.

Whether i knew this yet or not, on another place, quite far from here, the disaster already took it´s toll, and after the next few days even i would have to admit that the dices had fallen already, but the outcome was ours to decide.

**Meanwhile in the Savannah Archipelago, White´s Pov:**

It was the afternoon of the next day, after yesterday night´s ambush attack of Glen Saytos and the Lycanians, here on Shamballa.

After the Guards of Uncle Iranuki and Chief Nanukano came back this morning with empty hands, things went quite quickly.

I was woken up to be fresh and awake for my coronation, for now it was clear that this attack from yesterday had been planned as an assassination at the Coronation, maybe even during the wedding.

So the Coronation was rushed in the early noon without flaw, everyone was there whom I had wished for, even Nanooka.

The guards had increased in their amount to guard the palace, unfortunately haven´t we found the spies as well, all we could do was to hope that the Lycanians won´t attack today, after they already failed yesterday.

However a rest risk always remained.

After the Coronation I held a press-conference, to explain to the folk that the wedding had been pushed to a yet unfixed date, until the situation would have fully calmed down.

Beside of the inner circle of my advisors as well as the family of my supposed to be wife, Nanooka, no one knew that the wedding had been completely cancelled, due to what happeend yesterday noon.

Of course Nanooka had cried bitterly the whole night, even when I put my curtains before my windows, I could clearly hear her crying and her howls in misery and heartbreak.

Even though she tried to make a happy face at my Coronation, it was plain to see how her real mood was, I could blindly tell how miserable, as well as full of grief and remorse she had been, for her actions of yesterday.

And right now I was ordered, as the last wish of the former king, Uncle Iranuki, and at the wish of her own parents, to punish her for her misstep.

She kneeled before me, head on the floor, asking for forgiveness, which I alone had the power right now, to either give or deny.

For my heart the case was clear, I wanted to forgive her, however for my mind and the trust-break, as well as the weight of the case at hand, I was not sure what kind of punishment I should give, I had to think a long time about it.

All in all I wanted things to go back to as they had been, before all this marriage-madness, i was not at all eager to punish her, i think my roar at her had been punishment enough for her.

As a Felidion, roaring at someone was as much as a enmity declaration as it possibly could be, although the roar i used was just to put my sorrow, my wrath as well as my broken trust in her in one single sound.

And yet..., could i even bring myself to punish her for real, i didn´t wanted to either imprison her nor do i wanted to hurt her..., i wanted Nanooka back as my friend, so as we used to be, and nothing else.

"So you are asking me to forgive you everything so easily, all of what you did to me yesterday?!" I asked her after a while of thinking.

"You know it very well, and i don´t think i have to tell it to you, but the weight of this case is quite sever, Nanooka Wolvenra…, remember you did something which I as your new king…, but foremost as you friend…, cannot explain to myself anymore.

What you did to me, nearly broke my trust in you and our former friendship.

All I can think of it however is, that it has been an act of passion, wrath over unrequited love and a rash and definitely not-thought-through-at-all thing in the heat of the moment.…, an act of desperation so to say!

However it is also something which your parents and mine and if the folk of Shamballa would know about it, I bet they too, cannot tolerate at all!" I explained to her with narrowed eyes, as well as a concerned and unamused expression.

I hated this all, I didn't wanted to remember it, nor did i wanted punish anyone, I just wanted to forget about it honestly, but even I as King was not allowed to do just that.

Rape was not a mere peccadillo, especially not if it was against royalty, not that it counts more then though..., raping someone was a sever break of the elementary law of Shamballa, something I just wasn´t allowed to ignore, nor to even forget about it.

Even if I wanted to forgive her, the humiliation and the embarrassment of the entire case was quite big, not at the very least for Maya, as a priestess apprentice, who had to see me half naked and even treated my limb and bloodstained genital..., even though Maya also, just like me, wanted to forget about everything.

I had to punish Nanooka hard, with something which should remind her of what she did for the rest of her life, and still, Nanooka was and always had been my friend and I want it to be as it has been before.

"The question at hand here is however not if I can forgive you, but if I even shall forgive you, personally said I could forgive you Nanooka.

However I don´t know if I shall do that so easily, after all, you broke my trust once, who doesn't tells me that you won't break it again.

The fundamental law of Abyssinia normally punishes this delict with the banishment out of the Archipelago, and believe me by any foreigner I would be willing to do so.

However, would I personally be hurt if this happens, not to mention your parents and mine.

You have been my friend since I can think Nanooka, and I don´t ever will have to miss or lose a friend again, not after what happened to **Choco and Valhalla**!" I stated and everyone looked down in pain and memories of loss.

Valhalla, the realm of the **Kumears**, the **Bear Clan**, which had been befriended with the Felidions ever since the time of White Savage the First.

I had a little friend, the **royal Princess Choco Gelatorias**, **Daughter of King Kodiak Garontrias and Queen Tereza Gelatorias**.

Uncle Iranuki and King Kodiak were old friends who fought together in the war against Lycan, and every now and then they visited each other´s Islands.

I had been often there and always I met the young princess.

I loved to play with her and she often fell alseep in my lap, I loved her smile, she was my little sunshine.

I loved to carress her hair, which always, when danger was near, turned pink, it was some kind of warn signal for the Kumears which unintentionally was making her kind of an Oracle.

We knew each other very well , but in the end, the fun we had with each other, held only on until her 2nd birthday party which she held in our palace.

I can barely remember it, but half a week after their visit and the Birthday party, as they went back to Valhalla, the same was attacked and fully destructed, it was not clear how many Kumears have survived, nor if even just one of them had survived at all, I had not even the slightest idea if Choco had survived and that was what frightened me even today, i really wish she somehow has survived, maybe she´s far away but at least she would be alive then.

Still hearing about the destruction of Valhalla was too much for me, all I know was that I fell unconscious and then into coma, due to the intense shock, for about 3 weeks, ever since the case was a near taboo theme for me.

My memories were quite disordered anyways, there were things about the last years which I simply forgot, other things which were more clear to me, however I had no real idea if the timeline, which I had set to myself, out of these vague pictures, was even real, but it was the most convenient to me.

I knew that everyone seemed to know the truth, but that they didn´t told It to me…, the question was why, however I learned early in my years that trying to get told something was futile, especially if it only ended in sorrow for me, eventually they would tell me, when the time has come.

"_Choco would be as old as me now…, she had asked me to marry her when we would be adults and I even said yes, of course just in the play and while joking around, but still…., who knows maybe it would have become something more, if she would have lived for so long._

_ Her eyes were honest back then, and I knew she really meant it as she kissed me on my lips, there was no mockery in her behaviour, she always had been quite adult for her age, similiar to Blanche, it came quite surprising I must say and it was my first kiss with a girl by the way..., maybe it would have been her which I would have to take as wife, instead of Nanooka._

_Would I really have accepted it..., maybe, all i know of her is a 2 years girl, i have no idea how she would look or behave in my age..., but i think i might could love her?_!" I mumbled in thought, before I shook my head to clear it, thinking about what could have been would not help me at all, i had other things to think about now anyways.

"Anyways I want to hear your opinion, should I forgive you or do you think that I need to punish you, tell me Nanooka Wolvenra!" I asked the girl, who still kneeled before me.

"My King, I hope you can forgive me, I cannot tell you you shall, for what I did was wrong in every sense, I am so sorry that I crazed out so much, I was so wrong and..., and..., and I will accept any kind of punishment!" She said as curtly as possible, bracing herself.

I heard the sorrow in her voice, I knew if she would speak more she might start to cry again, right now she courageously held the tears back, as best as she could.

I guess it was for my sake, to not be swayed by emotions, but to be able to make a clear decision, not only for everyone here but also for myself, a decision which I could accept as my own and not as spoken due to be influenced by her tears.

"Then I want you to promise…., no…., I´m asking you, Nanooka Wolvenra, can you swear by your blood and the grave of your ancestors, to never let something like this happen, never ever again?" I asked her.

"By the grave of my ancestors, I swear on this oath made with my blood, to never let anything similar to this ever happen again!" She swore in the company of her parents and mine and before anyone of us could stop her, she took a knife out of her pocket and slit up the palm of her own right hand, letting the blood dripping on the floor, she inhaled deeply before raising the bloody hand in the air.

In her eyes burned a determination I had last seen yesterday, but it was not dark and sinister or even spiteful as back then, no, it was full of clearest believe, as well as undemanding love.

"By this blood, lost on the ground of the holy Hall of Shamballa, I Nanooka Wolvenra, swear my Allegiance to my one and only King, White Savage the XIII.

I swear to stay at his side as his loyal warrior, forever until Death do us part!" She stated and I think for her, this was the replacement for the cancelled wedding and it would be as much as I could allow myself to give her.

I walked to her and watched her kneeling on the ground with her head and her bloody hand raised, staining the white fur red.

Seeing her this way made me proud as well as sorrowful, it felt as if I had doubted her and asked for a proving of her allegiance.

While I was thinking about the just witnessed, I heard sniffing sounds and recognized that she softly and quietly cried, either out of pain or because she didn´t knew what else to do for me to forgive her, not that she would need anything else to do, the case was clear for me.

This was my friend which kneeled here and I didn´t wanted her any other way, than staying at my side as such.

I rested for a short while before her, kneeling down, ignoring the gasps and the sharp inhaling of all the other people in this room.

I took her hand in mine, healing it, the cut was deep, but luckily didn´t reached the bones, fortunately the blade was clean, so there would be no poison in the blood.

Strangely enough the blade was as clean as a doctor's scalpel, as if it was made alone for today, in the end nothing would be left but a large scar in her palm, a reminder of her oath, just as she intended, I bet on this.

Nanooka always had this habit, of dramatising things more than necessary.

I went back to where I came from and I sunk back in my throne.

"Stand up Nanooka Wolvenra!" I commanded with loud voice.

"Yes sire!" She said and stood up, eyes casted to the ground, her fist dropping, stained red by blood.

"Come to me, on my side!" I said and she did as told, stepping towards my throne on my side, I gestured her to kneel again.

"Nanooka Wolvenra, you did something inappropriate to me, the King of Shamballa, even though I was still only the prince.

However do I clearly can see the remorse in your heart, and your will to make up for it, I accept and appreciate your allegiance and I accept your apology and your oath.

However I want you to also swear to me, to never let your hormones get the better of you anymore, Nanooka Wolvenra, these words spoken from me shall be your punishment from now on, until death do us part:

You are not allowed to show any feelings of romantic love to me, nor are you allowed to interfere in my love life, should I have found a girl I want to spend my life with.

I want you to forget about the idea of me becoming any more than your friend and your family.

I will be your home when you think you are lost, I will be your shoulder to cry into when you feel sorrowful, I will be the one who always got your back, but I will not be the one you will be allowed to love.

From now on you are only free to love anybody in a romantically way but me, I order you to keep and treasure our friendship, which we once used to have, in greatest honour and to always remind you, that you are family and friend to me….., but not more nor less.

I like you as a friend, not as a potential wife, this was and always will be the case, as much as I deplore it, but I am not the right one for you, I am still too unexperienced in the matters and the terms of love and I deplore that I could never see in you what you saw in me.

I know it will be hard for you, but I hope you can withstand your desires for me and I hope that you too can forgive me same as I forgive you, I hope that someday you will find the right man for you!" I said and I heard sniffing but I saw the determination in her eyes.

"I will sire..., I will be at your side as personal servant and I will not interfere in your love life, as long as I live!" I heard her saying, with hard and loud voice, mostly to convince herself I guess.

"I swear eternal serfdom to you my king, and I will listen to every command you give, every of your wishes shall be my order, this is my oath which I seal with my blood on the floor of this sacred hall!" She said kneeling before me.

I thought about befor ei made an ultimate decision.

I heard much murmuring as I took Nanooka's hand, on which still her blood has been same as on mine.

I took the knife out of her grasp and slit the back of my hand open, letting the blood mixing with Nanooka's.

Some of them eyed us with suspicion, some others with awe and disbelieve, knowing what i was about to do.

"Then we will now perform **the unbreakable oath**!" I ordered in loud and clear voice.

It was not as if i didn´t trust her, but i knew how much she always managed to bend her promises, in ways different as she has said herself and how we always would have to go along with her.

The unbreakable oath however was the same which White Savage the first and Maranell Wolvenra once performed, as they founded the allegiance between the Two Empires.

The oath back then was made by both, who swore to never become enemies and that if one of them would be attacked, that the other one would always come to help the other folk, even if one party of the oath has died the oath stays in effect.

The oath was hold even in our times, it was murmured that Maranell had fought behind the mainstage of the last war 15 years ago, to defeat Lycan´s army.

Regardless if that was true or not, Maranell Wolvenra never stepped up against Abyssinia nor did his sucessors.

"_Together we stand and together we shall fall, if the case comes that one dies before the other, this oath will stay in effect, as long until it has been negated or broken by the future generation!" _I explained loud enough for everyon to hear._  
_

"_The Archbishop of Shamballa, Master-Paladin Lady Savurella, be our Witness_!" I stated looking at the adressed person and she nodded walking up on us.

She stopped and stood right between us, with outstretched hand above our joined ones, before I continued the reciting of my part of the oath.

_"I, King White Savage the XIII, swear by this oath my allegiance as friend and family, to Princess Nanooka Wolvenra, as well as to her folk, the **Lupine de Shamballa**, even if I shall fall, will my Child and his children and the future generation of my bloodline fulfil this oath in all eternity._

_Should I or my inheritors break this oath so shall my bloodline die out and vanish in the mists of oblivion_!" I swore with all my determination while my Parents and Nanooka´s parents looked in shock and awe at us.

It was a holy sacrament to perform this oath, but I had enough witnesses, even the Archbishop was still here and witnessed the whole scene with interest.

"_I, Princess Nanooka Wolvenra, swear by this oath my allegiance as friend and family, to my King and friend, White Savage the XIII, as well as his folk the **Felidions of Abyssinia**, even if I shall fall, will my Child and his children and the future Generation of my Bloodline fulfil this oath in all eternity._

_Should I or my inheritors break this oath, so shall my Bloodline die out and vanish in the mists of oblivion_!" Nanooka swore as well.

"I, **Lady Savurella, the Archbishop of Shamballa**, am Witness and have heard and acepted both oaths, with my power, these oaths shall become an unbreakable oath!" She stated before she casted a mighty spell, which created rings of ancient language around our hands.

"**Seransalmo Sanctires fierolis lundra arcis** (_The Hoy Seal has been forged_)!" We shouted and so the mixed blood began to form a magic circle on the backs of our hands, while our Ranono was activated.

The words of the old Language were magically burned inside of our arms, connecting with the Magic circle, before it vanished with all the blood.

I closed the wound on my hand and sat myself back on my throne, while Lady Savurella stepped back on her place, Nanooka still kneeled infront of me.

"Rise Nanooka, dry your tears, and come to me on my side, for to see my best friend kneeling before me, pains my heart and soul, you shall never kneel before me again, you are my friend first, before being a servant to me!" I said.

"Forgive me sire!" She replied, dried her tears and stepped at my side and sat herself on the chair I showed her, she wore a happy smile though.

"Now that this finally has been cleared, I wish to speak the **Elder council of Shamballa**!" I said and they all nodded, Hanukah and my mother left the room, together with everyone else besides of Nanooka, Iranuki and Nanukano, as well as some guards.

Together we walked forward, as the throne vanished in the ground through a trapdoor and a lift, in his stead a large round table appeared, together with stony chairs.

It was a table which only appeared for the Elder council or the **Council of the 10 Kingdoms**, a meeting which hasn´t been gathered ever since Valhalla´s fall, it seems that the other Kings are afraid of their Kingdoms being the next to vanish, so they all rather stay at their home to defend it in case.

And around this table we would now all gather to discuss the latest attack, elderly Wolfs and Lions already entered the throne room, and gathered around the Table.

"Honoured Elder-Council of Shamballa, I thank you all for your coming and that so sudden, time is money so I will now begin, please listen to what I tell you now.

As you know, did last night a Lycanian, with the name **Beowulf Saytos,** attacked my sister Blanche and me, this is a severe case because during the fight I could gather informations from the enemy!" I stated and they all murmured, some criticing the defence of Shamaballa, others appreciated the fact, that I could gather informations while fighting.

I hadn´t much fights in the past to really test my strenght, only mock battles with my teachers and Uncle Iranuki or Chief Nanukano.

"Following his words, we have some spies under us, here on Shamballa, which have the possibility of communication towards the outside, out of the Dominion.

This way they knew about the coronation and the planned wedding and most likely also wanted to attack there, the fact that the attacker from Yesterday and some dangerous soldiers infiltrated our Village and land so easily, is a severe case, it means that our Defense is quite holey.

Also the fact that they must have an atenna, strong and big enough to allow such a communication, as well as so incredebly well hidden and decoded, that we couldn´t find them, nor trace back their radio-signal already in the pas,t is just as severe.

We must strengthen our defence and guard presence, we shall show them that whatever they are planning, we won´t make it easy for them to execute their plans.

However we also have to warn the other Kingdoms, who says we are the only island which has been infiltrated!" I stated and they nodded.

"Well said I would say, however since the Vahalla case, the other Islands shield themselves off from everything, so contacting can only be made by traveling to the islands!" Lady Savurella, as one of the Elder Council, in her function as Arch-bishop, stated.

"You are right and even if we managed to make that Glen-guy flee, doesnet that mean that others wont come, either to us or to the other islands.

He said, during our fight, that he worked for Lycan the first and was send by the same to eliminate me.

It is most certainly to assume, that he really meant the murderer of my Father, the traitor **Lycan Wolfenstein**, the one who forced his reign upon Ragnarök, overtook the throne by nearly Killing Chief Nanukano and Chief Shanuk of Aurora.

The same wretched Lupycan, through whom you had to leave your home down on Ragnarök, and the one who brought up this terrible war, **25 years ago**, between the Abyssinia Imperium and the Ragnarök Imperium, which resulted in the splitting of the first and the downfall of the latter.

He who awoke the offspring of madness himself, of the earths wrath, the **dark Dragon Marohumt**; Lycan was the one who once let the **Lares and Lemures copies**, **Behemoth and Leviathan**, as well as the **Iron giant** being constructed.

However not the one which they have found in Prairie though, even though it´s clear that the same and not only him but also the **Black Colossus,** were based on the construction plans of the **original Iron Giant**, also known as **Silver Knight.**

Behemoth, Leviathan and the Silver Knight, three of the strongest Lycanian war-machines, which have ever been build, and he used all three of them during the war.

Out of still unknown reasons Lycan managed to pull off a **coup d´état** and drove the righteous King, **King Ranuk Wolvenra** out of the land, alongside of his followers and his two sons, all of them searched refugee in our land which my Grandfather happily gave them.

Long time it was silent between Abyssinia and Ragnarök, then suddenly they attacked and we had nothing to set against him, until **10 years ago**, the ancient **Abyssinian Anti-Marohumt Weapon Draken** had never been awoken nor even moved a single millimetre.

And also the **Dahak Paladin Knight** has been lost ever since the **4****th**** World War**, the first Great War of our ancestors, but as that wasn´t enough to destroy us completely, Lycan even dared to search after, reconstruct and reactivated **Lares and Lemures, the original Juno Weapons**.

In the end all we could do, was to build a weapon, strong enough to create a massive **E.M.P.**, which had the ability to set every Lycanian Technology out of Function and, with its Lion-magic is able seal it´s power in certain containments, they called this weapon **the Wolven Lions-roar Cannon**, however it required an incredible amount of Ranono to function.

**King Ranuk Wolvenra**, Chief Nanukano´s father, as well as **White Savage the XI**, used their entire remaining force to destroy the function of Behemoth, Leviathan and the Silver Knight!" I explained and the entire Elder Council nodded.

"And your father, may he rest in the halls of heaven, used his power to seal the power of Lares and Lemures, in the two Medallions which had been secured with Magic spells and given later in the custody of the **Paladins of Ragdoll**!" Elder Baldur stated nodding.

"Exactly, under sacrifice of his own life, my Father managed to seal the two original Juno Weapons with his own power…, it weakened him so much that Lycan, in an unaware moment of my father, managed to stab him in the back, killing him in process.

As Chief Nanukano´s and chief Shanuk´s army as well as the remaining Felidions, gathered together and drove the Lycanians back to their own Continent, the same suddenly began to descend back to earth down through the plasma sea.

No one knows what really happened, only a few islands remained afloat in the sky, out of our and the **Ragnarökian Dominion** and later formed what is today called the **Shepherd Republic**.

But the war also took their Toll on our continent, the same broke in pieces, numerous pieces of land crashed down into the plasma-sea and numerous of people were killed, in the end all what was remaining was, what is called today the **Savannah Archipelago** and the **Kingdom of Prairie**!" I told and they each nodded again in deep sorrow.

"God may bless all the lost souls of these years of fighting and war, even those of the Lycanian-side which had been forced to fight or to die for their disobedience!" We all prayed.

Thanks to the telling of Chief Nanukano and his little brother, Chief Shanuk, shortly after the war, were we sure that not everybody on Ragnarök willingly followed Lycan, but that it was to assume, that the same staged many civil-wars until he had the control of nearly all of Ragnarök.

"Anyways, as from the attack of yesterday to assume, the Lycanians of Ragnarök have returned, and I assume that they wish to either destroy us and conquer the rest of the world once and for all, or if they aren´t able to do this, so to say as their final solution, awake Marohumt, and so trigger the destruction of the entire world, of course this is quite exaggerated, but still possible.

Lycan is mad enough to think this way, as we have seen.

However our focus of now should be the question, what we as the nation of Felidions and Lupycans can set against him, as for our power we Paladins have become less in number, especially in Master-Paladins, also our numbers of warriors are quite modest, even more so ever since the destruction of Valhalla.

Down in Shepherd live only a few true Paladins anymore, according to our returned scouts, Elh Melizee and Beluga Damiens even shall be the last ones to openly practice the forces of a Paladin.

As we know a Human, called Baion, brought destruction on the island Ragdoll 302 years ago, after being awoken from his Cryostasis, 50 years before that event, as his capsule was found in a mine.

Thanks to the telling of the **five survivors**, 3 A.Y. ago, the island has been attacked at night by Baion, perhaps with help of Lemures, since Lares power had just been sealed again by the young Paladin Elh Melizee.

Most of the population has been destroyed, five survivors were all our scouts found barely alive, as they investigated after the destruction.

We found traces of **Plasmantium**, so it is to assume that the attack at the Paladins had not alone being staged by Baion, however we still have no concrete evidences!" I explained and they nodded again.

"What we know thanks to these survivors was that Two Paladins left the island a week before, one has been **Elhize Melizee**, called Elh, and the other was **Beluga Damiens**.

Maybe you know these names still, it are the Children of **Kiara and Hector Melizee and Evangeline and Richard Damiens**, all of them were Paladins of Ragdoll, which all consisted of old, well-known Clans, originally from Shamballa.

However the four of them vanished three years ago, during the massacre!" I told them and they nodded.

"Wasn´t Hector Melizee the little brother of **General Martos Melizee**, the General of the Sky-Rider and the son of **Captain** **Ronal Melizee**, the Leader of the War-Paladins?!" **Elder Norba** asked.

"As much as I know it is the case, from what we know there is only one more member of the Melizee family somewhere in Shepherd, other than Elhize.

**Cassandra Melizee, **Kiara Melizee´s mother, an Ex-Paladin and one of my old teachers, which had gone 5 years ago in retirement and travelled down towards the Shepherd Republic!" I replied and nodded.

"Anyways, let´s proceed, from what we know have both children joined their forces together with a Hero called Red Savarin and managed to defeat Lares and Lemures only a few months ago, 2 years in their Dominion.

Still both were only Half as strong as to the times as they have been commanded by Lycan, since they were controlled by two beings, which are called hybrids, loyal towards Baion.

They were so to say superhuman, but they had no idea about Rano or Nono, they must have used another force, so it was easy for the kids to defeat them and take over, thanks to the newest technology from Shepherd´s industry, Lares and Lemures and drain them of all of their power, by firing everything the machines got at the Juno Tartaros.

This way also the curse of eternal youth, or corporal-timestop-effect, of **Ragdoll´s Rite of Forfeit** wore off, as both had to use almost all of their Nono-force, to control both Titano-Machina long enough to break Tartaros´s shield!" I explained.

"Therefore their Nono power has to once again be refilled and we cannot count much on their assistance if the Lycanians would attack Shepherd, all we can count is on their will, courage and their firepower.

It should hopefully be enough to keep the Lycanian at bay until we arrive to fight them.

Given the case that the Lycanians are the only danger out there to fear.

In case Marohumt somehow manages to appear here, we are not sure, if Shepherd would survive, or if even we would survive it´s attack.

As we know, is Marohumt not a machine but a living being, awoken from his Ancient sleep, near to the core of the world, as the Humans destroyed their planet in a massive war against each other, the **3****rd**** World War**.

So we cannot simply kill his function as we would be able to do so with a Machine, I don´t even know if I, with help of Draken, would be strong enough to hold him at bay, perhaps not.

The being risen out of this war and the destruction by mankind, was also known as Earth´s Wrath itself, back then during the **Era of the belligerent states** the Dragon, the ultimate Alpha Predator of the world, awoke.

It appeared up here in the sky and set both continents in flames, the day he appeared was later known as **Dies Ira**, _the Days of the Wrath_.

His awakening during the times of the humans, was the reason, the world completely broke in pieces, the Junos then, as their last resort to save this world, initiated Operation **C.O.F.A.** (_Continental Orientation __Float__ Alignment_), the opposite of the by Baion almost initiated Operation **C.O.D.A.** (_Continental Orientation __Defloat__ Alignment_).

It means that the old continents, expect of the already scorched and destroyed Continent, once known as Australia, on which also the commando-central of the Juno had been build, would be lifted with a complex program called **Gravity inversion/repolarization**, the Continents were set afloat with inverting the Gravitation of the planet.

Afterwards the Juno created a massive Cloud made of Plasma, which covered most of the entire planet and made these clouds to the new polarization of the Continents, for this reason they build for each of the remaining Islands, a new living Core, deep within the Islands.

This core had the function to be the polarization point of the Islands toward the new gravity of the Plasma-sea, caused by the so called **Fuzu-tower**.

Operation C.O.D.A. would have the opposite effect, by reactivating the gravity of the Planet strong enough to pull the continents back to earth, the gravitational fields which would fight against, would increase and strengthen the plasma in such an amount that every living being which comes in contact gets instantly pulverized.

As we know are there areas in our world, in which the Plasma clouds are still deathly but long not as strong as in other areas.

Prairie even has a view down on Australia whenever their Dominion is floating by, however visiting is near impossible since the Gravity of the Plasma-sea does not allows it, she is too strong and any average Airship gets destroyed within seconds!" I explained.

"As much as we tested so far, is the Plasma-sea assumedly wide over 20 kilometre thick, under it is a space of around 50 kilometres of nothing but air.

The earth has only a gravity, strong enough to keep the vast amounts of water and the last continent, Australia, which is also known as the tiniest of them all, still on earth.

We are living between the Mesosphere and the Stratosphere, and it is to assume that the Fuzu-tower reaches through the Plasma-sea somewhere and emitted enough breathable air for our races to get used to it.

We also are still not able to say if it gives a way to safely force the planet back together yet, without killing us all, but I am sure that someday we will be able to create an Expedition ship, strong and durable enough to penetrate through the Plasma Sea.

It will have the mission to lift all the secrets we still have to know about our relatively new world and if it is possible for us to even survive on the old planet, maybe we also find a way to bring Ragnarök back over the Plasma-sea or us safely and without consequences down, we have to see, for the moment this is nothing but wishful thinking!" Uncle Iranuki stated.

"However it seems that Lycan Wolfenstein has found a way to penetrate the Plasma-sea.

But alone the fact that they, the Lycanians, have survived, so many of them to be able to build weapons and durable airships, might tell us that they haven´t entirely fallen down on earth, maybe they even live right within the Plasma-sea, unseen by us.

They could be right under us, without us noticing it, who knows, fact is some of them survived and they came to wage war from anew.

Unfortunately, has the Wolven Lions-roar cannon being destroyed by Lycan, and all the documentation about its manual and construction-plans have been burned down, but still, even with it, it would not be able to defeat Marohumt, but only Lycan´s machine, so if he would awake Marohumt, no one could stop that dragon anymore!" I stated, as sat down in my chair after pacing back and forth for a while.

"I would like to hear your opinions if we go with the worst-case scenario, whoever has an idea please tell us, even if it is impossible, just tell us something!" I stated.

"Uhmmm…, my King, may I speak!" Nanooka asked fidgeting.

"But of course, you are welcome to speak what´s on your mind, Nanooka!" I replied and she smiled.

"Ahem, well as our King said before, is the Ancient Cannon destroyed and we wouldn´t even be able to use it against Marohumt, as long as we don´t have a major power-up for the cannon.

As long as we wouldn´t be able to build another Wolven Lions-roar Cannon, the Lycanians will remain as a massive threat to all of us, Shepherd, Prairie, even the rest of **Tailsworld**, shattered continents and lands from far away which we don´t know yet.

Still I am most certain that no matter how many People we would sacrifice, we still would not be able to fuel the Cannon strong enough to blast Marohumt off with one shot, neither are we, with our current technology, able to even build a Cannon durable enough for multiple shots.

The Wolven-Lions-roar Cannon was a masterpiece and unique, without the original plans, we have no idea on how to even build a similar one.

So in the worst case our doom has come, to prevent this, we have to find Lycan and destroy him, before he is able to either conquer us or reawaken the wrath of the Earth, but we have to take precautions of it, in case it really happens!" Nanooka told us.

"Lycan used Machines build and based of old history to defeat us…, why shouldn´t we do the same, I mean there has to be something in the old histories which might help us.

I mean our ancestors once managed to defeat numerous Dictators and a Dragon without much technology!" Nanooka stated and I nodded as I thought about the just said.

"What are you thinking of, my young king?" **Elder Marusur**, the oldest Felidion of the Elder Council and its leader, asked me after a while of silence.

"Nanooka is right, we have to think about a solution to our current power, military and technology problem!" I said as I tried to remember everything I ever heard about our world, the entire history of the previous wars and then I got it.

"_That could work, yeah, maybe its even our last chance_!" I mumbled.

"My King, do you want to tell us what´s on your mind?" Nanukano asked me interested.

"According to the old stories, written up by the scholars and those who have been there, my Ancestor, King Savage the 1st managed to defeat Marohumt with help of the so called **10 sacred spheres of the Galaxy**, or simply called, the **Crystal spheres**.

They had been used and afterwards left by his loyal friends, the later crowned **Kings of the 9 Kingdoms**, while the tenth he hold by himself.

However as much as I know, there also had been some spheres at the side of Maranell but I don´t know something concrete.

Anyways it would be already a good idea, to gather the 10 sacred Crystal Spheres together.

For this we have to send emissary to all **eight of the** **Cardinal islands**:

**Froza in the North**, where the folk of the** Rabisagis **_(Rabbit-Usagi) _are living.

**Mina in the Northwest**, where the folk of the **Taurhizas **_(Taurus-Oushiza) _are living.

**Shadwa in the West**, where the folk of the **Rattos** _(Rat-Ratto)_ are living.

**Tempsta in the Southwest**, where the folk of the **Raptkins **_(Raptor-Moukin)_ are living.

**Foresa in the South**, where the folk of the **Racogumas** _(Racoon-Araiguma)_ are living.

**Terra in the Southeast**, where the folk of the **Monksarus **_(Monkey-Saru)_ are living.

**Volca in the East**, where the folk of the **Reptuuruis **_(Reptile-Hachuurui)_ are living.

**Aurora in the Northeast**, where the folk of the **independent Lupycans **_(Lupine-Caninus)_ are living.

However…., we have no idea where the Sphere from **Valhalla of the middle**, where the folk of the **Kumears **_(Kuma-Bear)_ were living, is at the moment.

As we searched for it on the remains of Valhalla we didn´t found anything, as much as I know!" I stated, Uncle Iranuki nodded.

"A team will search on the whole island for a clue about the last Sphere, if we are combining their power, we might be able to even fight off Marohumt, same as it happened 13.000 years ago during our ancestors time, for this we need a new weapon, a new Wolven Lions-roar Cannon!" He explained and I nodded.

"Our technic team should think about a plan, on how to build it and on how to design it, so that it can be used in 360° and multiple times, not just once, in case the first shot misses.

"But Sire, the last Sphere, the Master Sphere was said to only have been given from King to King, so only your father would have known where it is to find, unless he told Sir Iranuki about it!" Marusur said and looked hopefully at my Uncle, but the same shook his head.

"Unfortunately was White already dead as we found him, we found him and Lycan as the same just stabbed the blade through his heart.

White died, suffocating on his own blood, he held my paws with last forces and looked in my eyes, I knew he begged me to look after his son, but he had no power to tell me where the sphere might be!" Uncle Iranuki stated through gritted teeth, the memories of that day were still stuck in his mind, and might always will be.

"But I think we might find something in his personal things, no fear Shari and I gonna take upon this task!" he said.

"I know there must be somewhere a hint about its whereabouts, I´m sure you will find it, we have to find this sphere, even if we have to search every damn millimetre of this island!" I said and hit with my fist on the table startling them.

Meanwhile I and our strongest warriors will try to stop Lycan and his men, from attacking anyone!" I said and Captain Melizee nodded.

"Begin with the search here, in the old castle…., however you should also consider the rumours true, therefore I would like to speak with Lady Savurella, she might know something more about the rumoured **treasure of the sacred Lake of Maranell**!" I pointed on the map of Shamballa, at a certain point which, carved into the table out of strategy-planning reasons.

It was a very useful Table, driven by crystal energy and Nono, one could change the view of the map, one could zoom back and forth to the marked points, the surface of the Table, made of malleable Iron dust, then began to raise and lower towards a miniature 3D model of the islands surface, one could even create the entire map of the Savannah Archipelago in case it is needed.

As I saw it the first time I was amazed of it…, I still am.

"We have no time to lose, so get on these tasks quickly, thank you everyone for coming today!" I said before I turned and left the room together with Nanooka, Chief Nanukano and Uncle Iranuki.

"Did I do the right thing, or do I send them to their doom?" I asked my Uncle after a while.

"The Kings always knew what to do, even more in crisis situations like this one, seems to be the instinct of the Alpha Lions!" Uncle Iranuki laughed.

"But you are right, if Lycan once has managed to destroy almost our entire Continent with his weapons, and if he would think he would lose the war, he could be mad enough to awake Marohumt from its sleep and send it to destroy the world yet again.

You and Nanooka are right, once the first King fought against Marohumt and managed to put it to sleep with help of these spheres, however no one knows where these spheres even came from.

Nor do we know even where the first Kings had found them, nor do we know where the last two Spheres are hidden right now, nor what is to do or what might happen when they are all found and brought together.

To be honest our chances are standing worse since we know close to nothing, if only we would have an elder who had been once there, like Maranell perhaps, if he still lives, no one knows where he has been all this time!" Uncle Iranuki stated.

"Searching him would be like trying to catch air, with bare hands, still instead of searching after a phantom we should think about how to get these spheres, in our hands, after all they have been guarded, all of them, by the 8 Kings themselves.

However we don´t even know if they still all exist, nothing of this is sure at all, if only White would haven´t lost his habit to write a Diary, he always did in our Childhood…, I always found it girly so I teased him a lot about it, someday he just stopped to do it.

Anyways, what we can be sure of, is that the Leaders hardly will give up the spheres, if even, they would only give the spheres to those of pure heart and unbreakable courage.

Only to those who manage to earn their deepest respect and it´s said to be very hard to earn their respect at all, since they are hard to impress, at least my Brother is.

It was one of the reasons why he and his folk didn´t wanted to come here to Shamballa, like my part of our folk did it!" Chief Nanukano explained.

"Nanukano is right White, don´t think that just because you are now King of Shamballa, they instantly will do as you ask them to, or even accept you.

You have to earn the respect of each of the Kings, to be fully accepted as a leading King of the Council of the 10 Kingdoms, I had to do the same as I became the King.

I knew King Kodiak from before, because we fought side by side in the last war, so it was quite easy to convince him, but still it was not only a duty as a friend he did to me, but it was fully out of his own conviction that he accepted me.

Still you have to earn the trust and respect of all the Kings, if you want to gather the Spheres together as you intent!" Uncle Iranuki explained and I nodded.

"Yes it could be that only Maranell would know where the tenth sphere might be hidden, but as I said, searching after Maranell is like trying to catch a ghost, he could be everywhere or nowhere, given the case he still even exists!" Chief Nanukano explained.

"_I see, so this situation might get harder to master than I thought, a simple emissary might not be enough, but do I even have the time to visit the other Islands, now in this situation, dammit_!" I thought.

"My King, I didn´t meant to eavesdrop, but I advise you to please let me and Chief Nanukano go to fight against Lycan´s henchmen, it would be better if you travel to the clans, than an emissary.

If the King himself will go to earn the respect and trust of the surrounding Folks, then this will also strengthen your position as main-King and it might go faster this way.

No fear I swear on the grave of my Ancestors and on the blood of my family, that I will do anything to defend our home!" Uncle Iranuki´s right hand man, Captain Ronal Melizee, who appeared behind us out of the throne room corridor, said and I thought about it.

"I guess you are right, that would be best, I was not even a real match for this Beowulf, I almost lost against him if Uncle Iranuki wouldn´t have come and from my Fighting Power alone, I am still not strong enough!" I said and hit the wall, right next to one of the Portraits of my Ancestors, which hung here across the walls of the corridors.

12 White savages, with me being since this morning officially the 13th, but if we count Uncle Iranuki as the Substitute King between my Father and myself, then I am the 14th King of Abyssinia.

Under each of the Portraits was also the replicas of their Armours, each king had another style of armour, one of the several differences between each king, but one thing they all had together beside of their immense strength.

They were loyal to their friends, they had much compassion for those poor and innocent who were suffering due to the war and the battles and they were never spiteful against a folk in its entirety, only against the enemy parties.

"If only we would have more time, if only I had learned more!" I stated in wrath, feeling myself so weak all of a sudden.

The pressure and the expectation of anyone began to slowly crush me, it was my responsibility to lead my folk in times of peace, through war and death and any other disaster.

"White, you are strong, strength not always has something to do with muscles, but also with doing the right thing at the right time!" Uncle Iranuki said and Chief Nanukano nodded.

"Strength, is when a boy grows to a man that is able to protect everyone, not because only of his muscles but because of being able to make the right decisions!" Chief Nanukano said.

"White knew this and I am sure you will learn it also, sooner or later!" Uncle Iranuki stated as he looked at the Portrait of my Father, with a pained smile.

"Either are right Sire, strength is not all there is to have as a King or any person in high position, but wisdom is just as essential.

However a good portion of strength in your arms is never out of place, especially if it means to punish those who hurt your family, i´m gonna take revenge on the one who hurt my son´s family that´s for sure, and if it´s Lycan…, hmmm…., I still don´t know what to do with him, but it will not suit him at all!" Captain Melizee stated with a devilish grin, but knowing the circumstance it was quite understandable.

"You all are right I guess, anyways I will leave this then to you, meanwhile I will create a team to help me to travel to the different Islands, we must convince the other kings to trust us and stand united against the Lycanians!" I said and we were about to part as suddenly…

"My King, My King!" One of the palace guardians came storming to us, screeched to halt and kneeled before me.

"The Lycanians of Ragnarök are attacking, with a fleet of giant war-airship!" He said.

"WHAT?!" We shouted and rushed outside where he led us.

"Oh holy crap!" I shouted, as I saw the giant Black airships attacking the island, everywhere, lasers and cannonballs were fired, houses and other buildings were destroyed in a blink, I saw wolfs attacking other wolfs and Felidions.

"YOU THINK YOU CAN DO THIS SO EASILY TO OUR HOME; WITHOUT CONSEQUENCES; MY MEN WE ARE AT WAR AND WE GOING TO TEACH THESE LYCANIANS A LESSON THEY WON´T FORGET, LET´S KICK SOME ASS!" Captain Melizee shouted, as he summoned his Weapon, a giant War-axe, out of metal-dust, which he carries in small containments in the back of his armour.

It was so to say malleable material, shaped and hold together by Lion-magic, due to its extreme hardening made of compressed metal, it was incredibly durable and needed no re-sharpening, since the blade could easily be replaced by rearranging the metal-dust.

However it was also so heavy, that beside of Captain Melizee no one was able to lift it, perhaps only Uncle Iranuki.

He ran down towards the battlefields, killing every Lycanian who attacked, they were easy to make out since they were the ugliest abomination of Lupycans I ever had seen before.

"Guess he has it fairly under control, but someone has to contact the Sky-Riders, we really could need some more Cannons here to take down these ships from the sky and we need a team which evacuates the Village, bring them to the bunkers, every single one of them.

You guys gather our men together and bring them here, understood!" Uncle Iranuki ordered two guardians, who appeared to take on orders.

"Roger Sire!" They saluted before running off.

"How the hell did that happen, why was there no Alarm which warned us!" I asked dumbfounded.

"They suddenly were there, their camouflage technic is incredible and perfect as ever, I still remember their ambush-attacks from the last war…., our radar hadn´t picked anything, until they practically appeared out of thin air right before us.

The earth shook and the air seemed to vibrate due to their turbine and the wind suddenly smelled after metal, fire and blood, which was the only hint we had, that something was out of place all of a sudden.

It´s as the saying goes: _the Wind will whisper when the Nightwitchers come_.

Before we knew what happened to us, the military camp has been under fire and within a few minutes 1/10 has been bombed away!" The Palace guard reported with gritted teeth.

"White we got this, you have to go to the other islands as fast as possible and warn as well as mobilize the other Kingdoms, as you said, the Lycanians are a threat not only to us but to whole Tailsworld….., go with Nanooka, there is no time to find a team, go as long as you can!" Iranuki said and Chief Nanukano nodded.

"Nanooka I trust you with the life of my son, I hope you understand that!" Uncle Iranuki stated as he held her back, and his glance spoke volumes.

"We are counting on you, my Daughter, it´s time to show how honest you meant the unbreakable oath.

Go, I will explain everything to your Mother!" Chief Nanukano explained to his daughter.

"I will not disappoint you father, Lord Savage, not anymore!" Nanooka nodded with iron determination.

"You, go get a team of 50 men, Nanukano goes with you, bring the seniors, women and kids to the **Ark **and bring them to the bunker at the other side of the Volcano.

The rest of you will help me to attack these ships, contact the Sky-riders at once, they shall dispatch a small squad which accompany and escort White towards Aurora!" Uncle Iranuki gave his orders to the Guardians and Paladins which gathered here and I knew that now was not the time for great goodbyes, so I did as told, after all he was older and more wise than I might ever be.

"Tell mom and the twins that I love them, I will need Blanche with me, we gonna get the **Sky Sweeper**, she is the fastest ship here!" I explained, before turning around.

"Do that son, you would make my Brother proud and you do make me proud, get us that reinforcement, we…, no.., whole Tailsworld really need it!" Uncle Iranuki stated, before he summoned his weapon.

"Come Nanooka!" I said to her and so we made our way to the Sky Sweeper.

The Airship, I once build with Nanooka, Blanche and her friends, was the fastest Ship here on Shamballa only concurred by the Ark.

A giant Passenger ship with Wolven technology and Lions magic, for a quick evacuation of the village were tunnels being built under the whole village, which reached towards the secret hangar of the Ark.

Unfortunately was there not enough place on the Sky sweeper to take women and kids with us or else we would have, maximal five to ten persons are able to fly with it.

There were five cabins for one or two persons, a small living room right above to the Cockpit, a tiny kitchen, two small bathrooms, and a larger Storage room with food and mechanical parts, both divided on two levels.

The third level hosted the engine and the hangar, for the **SkyRapier**, a one man defense Mecha in form of a Giant white Dragon with a bluish laser horn at its forehead and long curved ones at the side of his head, it was one of the **3 forms of Draken.**

"We have to get the guys!" I shouted.

Shairon was logically, with his brilliant mind, our mechanic and the main constructer of the Sky Sweeper as well as the Co-pilot.

Maya had to be our spiritual connection to Maranell, praying for a safe and successful mission, as well as our medic, she knew a lot about Heal-magic and herbs, which the **Racogumas** **of Foresa** were well-known for.

Blanche was the only one, beside of me, who knows how to cook, but when we are out there, especially when we are on Froza or Aurora, it would be good to have her caring about the Airship, also I only knew how to cook basic food.

Blanche knows the more complex recipes and I rather want her to be by my side, than in the Bunker, I need some connection to my family on my long journey or else I would get nuts, so to say a little bit of normality in a not normal situation, a family-member with whom I could speak and bicker.

Though it was clearly more secure in the bunker, than on an Airship, thanks to the **Amazon-Clan, the Wildcats** which lived there, it was a secret Clan of female Felidions and only a few males, they trained to fight, every single day, but they were neither Guardians nor Paladins.

They co-existed with us and helped us when we needed help and vise-versa, otherwise we don´t really had much contact.

I had been a couple of times there to learn the hand-to-hand combat from them and I befriended **Hylias**, their leader´s son.

Also if Shairon was there, Blanche would go too, no matter what I say, I think that she´s a tiny bit in love with Shairon, not that she ever would admit it, at least not already now, but I saw her blushing and glancing at him every now and then, when he wasn´t aware of it.

Nanooka was the pilot of the Sky Sweeper and the big sister, for all three Blanche, Shairon and Maya.

I was both Co-pilot as well as the defence mechanism in the **SkyRapier**.

"All tree Shairon, Blanche and Maya, they got to be here somewhere, I guess it would be better to search for them separate and meet up at the Sky Sweeper!" I told her as we reached the village´s centre.

"Sure thing, I think Blanche and Shairon might be at school for the moment!" She said, as she looked across the village, right down the street.

"Alright I will go search for Maya, I bet she´s at the Lake, make sure to not get in trouble got it, we meet back at the Sky Sweeper all together, no matter what!" I said and she nodded determined.

"Nanooka I trust you with the life of my sister until we gather back together, I hope you understand!" I stated as I looked in her eyes from above.

Over the years I had significantly grown taller than her, though only for a few centimetres.

"I won´t fail you, my King!" She stated and kneeled.

"Then go, see you later, be careful out there!" I stated.

We parted and made our ways to the respective locations, she in the opposite direction than me.

"I hope I am not too late!" I said, as I ran through the village towards the Jungle as fast as I could.

**Meanwhile back in Airedale, on the Asmodeus, early noon.**

**Red´s pov:**

"Oh….wow, this …. Was….. Amazing!" I said, as I laid on the bed, with Elh in my arms, snuggling up on my chest, looking at me.

"Yes it was, I never thought yours were so long and, big, and I definitely underestimated your stamina!" Elh said blushing deep red.

"_I thought I would choke on it_!" She mumbled, blushing in embarrassment.

"Glad to prove you wrong then, I am not as tiny as the Sky pirates always mock me to be, but you and Chocolat are the only ones, to ever know first-hand, how big this thing actually is.

I bet I surprised you as you took it out!" I stated with a dirty grin.

"Oh yeah you did, I am though glad to not instantly let you plow that giant thing inside of me, you would have ripped me apart for sure!" She stated, I looked at her and chuckled, before I pecked her cheek.

"But you tasted also wonderful, my love, it was really a whole new experience, it was not disgusting as I always thought, but it actually tasted really good!" I said shamelessly, making her blushing even more.

"So, Elh, are you still afraid that I will leave you, do you still doubt me?" I asked her.

"No, not anymore!" She said and nuzzled in my embrace.

"Good, because that would be the last thing I would do.

So about this afternoon, we go on as we spoke about it, I will ask Chocolat about it yeah!" I said.

"You will ask me what?!" Suddenly her voice asked.

"Well that you and Elh …., will…, go…., shopping…!" I trailed off as I recognized that I didn´t imagined it to myself, but that I really heard her voice.

"Whaaaaaaa!" I shouted and fell out of the bed, as I saw Chocolat leaning at the door, with that smug grin.

"What are you doing here, how long were you standing there?!" I shouted, as I quickly put on my boxer.

"Long enough to enjoy the show myself, I really needed this relieve and it was not as if I bothered you anyways, didn´t I?

I guess you were too occupied to even recognize me!" She stated simply, as she looked at her wet paw, which made me blushing.

"Also the better question would be, of what you are doing here….., Elh Melizee..., geez….., didn´t I told you to let him suffer a bit, before forgiving him…, but here you go, not just forgiving him but also messing around with him!" Chocolat said annoyed, as well as a bit amused.

"What makes you believe we fooled around?" I asked her, trying to feign ignorance.

"Oh Red, I was born with eyes to see, remember I enjoyed your show so much, I had to take care of my body and I was shortly before asking you guys to join the fun and the love, just platonically of course.

The walls are as thin as papers anyways, as I came to wake Elh for breakfast, I heard you playing around, I even heard it all morning long, while I prepared breakfast.

I wanted to ask you to come now to eat, but I guess you are done eating already, aren´t I right Red?!" She asked.

"Whaaat?" I asked confused.

"Well you finished eating Elh out, you said yourself it tasted good, didn´t you!?" She stated nonchalantly, making us both blushing deep red.

"Thought so, well Breakfast´s ready in five, make sure to come, if you are still hungry for a real meal, of course!" She said with a knowing grin.

"O-okay!" We said and so she leaved us.

"Oh man that was quite awkward!" Elh said, blushing embarrassed, putting her face in her hands.

"Oh believe me, she´s just getting started, she once caught me masturbating as I was in heat…, that time as…, well you know what happened back then, I told you about it…, anyways, she reminded me for a whole week at it, by making dirty remarks or cutting the salami on my sandwiches in penis form!" I whined in remembrance of this sexual terror of my little sister.

"Oh Boy!" Elh said, as she stood up.

"Well i´m going to take a quick douche!" Elh told me, as she looked at me, still fully naked, I instantly got a new boner.

"Shall I join you…, I could soap you in if you want, or we could so some other things!" I stated as I stood up and embraced her from behind, pressing my new lath on her backside.

"Oh stop it you!" She chuckled while blushing.

"Cannot, I licked blood, now there is no escape from me anymore!" I said laughing, as I tickled her.

"C´mon Red, Hahaha, we have to go, or else Chocolat will get angry!" Elh said and I sighed in annoyance.

"Killjoy!" I mumbled

"Aww, my sweetiepie want to play a bit more, won´t you…, well maybe we can do that tonight, but we have to be careful not to disturb Chocolat!" She joked and kissed my cheek before she walked towards the douche.

To me it seemed that Elh loose completely up, now that we have the load of the uncertainty of our shoulders, and have started a mutual relationship together which we waited for about 2 years long to finally start it.

"I would love to do just that love!" I stated, as I caressed her sexy behind under the shower.

We made out and were near a new love session, but we managed to endure the longing.

We washed and dried each other off, before we began to dress.

"Uhm Red can you give me a hand!" She asked me, as she struggled with her bra.

"Sure thing, but you know, I rather open it than closing it!" I said, whispering in her ear.

"Geez stop making me wet, we have to go eat Breakfast, or else Chocolat´s going to be mad at both of us!" She stated, with a sigh.

I saw the longing in her eyes, but she had herself far better under control than I do.

"Okay, I guess you are right!" I said, as I dressed as well.

"Okay, I am done, let´s go eat some things!" I said after a while and she nodded, and so the two of us made our way towards the Kitchen, from which it smelled quite delicious.

"I wonder what she cooked today!" I wondered.

"By the way…, thanks for your fish-soup…, it was really delicious!" Elh stated fidgeting.

"And i´m sorry for freaking out yesterday!" She stated blushing.

"No I have to be sorry, I didn´t considered your feelings one bit, I should have think about better things to say, i´m sorry for making you mad!" I stated as I kissed her forehead to which her eyes teared up.

"I still can´t believe that we are finally together!" She mumbled.

"You can believe it and if you still need an evidence…, wait until tonight, I will give you all the evidences you need!" I stated as I slapped her butt lightly making her jumping and chuckling.

"Ah finally you are here, I thought you guys wouldn´t come here anymore.

Sit down, sit down my little children, here Red, have a Bone-R Cracker-cake and here, for you Elh, I made you your favourite Skyfish Cock-tail!" Chocolat said smiling and I sweatdropped in unison to Elh.

The bone-cracker-cake was shaped like a dick, even with white icing at the tip, the Skyfish cocktail was in an awkwardly formed cocktail glass, reminding me on a girl's precious part.

Where the hell did she even got this thing from and where the hell does she hide these things, I can´t remind me that she even knew, where to find a sex shop or anything like this, I never even saw one in Pharaoh, not to say here on Airedale.

"Th-Thanks!" we said in sheer embarrassment.

"Oh nothing to thanks, I hope you enjoy it!" She said turning around, hiding her definitely devious smile.

"Ah about the Shopping tour, sure thing I have enough free time for the moment, and I would like to have a good old chat with you anyways Elh!" Chocolat said, with a smile that cannot hope for anything good.

"S-Sure!" Elh said, with a weak smile.

"Ah and Quebec called, he has some new informations about the rumours he has heard, and he likes to speak with you about it.

So if you do jobs today, make sure to go visit him, he´s for a few days here in Airedale, he said that you can meet him in the Nexus Hotel´s bar, and make sure to be done before sunset, or else you will run late for the festival!" Chocolat told me and I nodded.

"Alright, let´s eat this Bone-R Cracker-Cake!" I said laughing and dived it.

"That's quite delicious, but I don´t think I ever had seen such kind of bone-crackers on any display!" I said to the dick shaped crackers.

"Oh I made them myself, it's a new form I made, I call it Cock au Red, if you know how to make normal crackers, it´s quite easy to make them in every form you wish, it´s just like backing!" Chocolat replied, as she ate her male.

While ours was quite extravagant, her meal was in contrast the most normal of normal Breakfasts I ever had seen, a simple bread, bacon, eggs and Visla-honey as well as a glass of milk.

To be honest one almost has to praise Chocolat for her creativity in cooking, ever since she learned it, if only it would not be so devious ridiculous right now.

"Well it is good, not minding the shape and I could eat it time and time again!" I stated.

"Oh thank you Red, by the way how´s your Skyfish Cock-tai, do you like the Glass, I bought it a while ago and I thought it might suit today, since you really need a powerfull breakfast, after the energy you lost during yours and Red´s morning exercise!" Chocolat asked Elh.

"It's really delicious, thank you Chocolat!" Elh replied nervously.

"Oh I am certain of its deliciousness, just like other Cock-tails not?" The same asked with a devious smile

"Oh it truly has a nice flavour!" Elh said and I could only sweat dropping and facepalming myself, she just had trapped herself even more in Chocolat´s dirtiness.

"I would even dare to say, that the Flavour of this Cock-Tail is unique, how to say, a one of a kind, it has this _salty_ taste, which an icing of _fresh milk_, slapped to whipped cream, by the way do you want some more _cream_?" Chocolat asked with a knowing tone, sounding as if she was a sommelier on a wine tasting.

"Sure!" Elh said and I tried my best to interrupt, as I knew what came.

"Chocolat, that won´t be necessary, I…!" However I was too late, she already took it out.

I facepalmed extra hard.

"OH MY GOD, what in the world is that?" Elh asked at this thick thing.

"This, oh never mind, it's just a cooling dosage sachet of _whipped cream_, to hold it cold, and to prevent it from _getting stiff_, on that the Cream can freely _flow out_!" Chocolat said, definitely claiming out all the words that could also be associated to dicks.

But the worst was, as she took the dosage sachets out, which was shaped like a dick, leaving only the tip open, where she tested it by spraying a bit of cream.

"Works perfectly, so here is your cream, Elh, _thick, whipped cream_!" Chocolat stated, subscribing each word with a squirt of cream.

"I swear it is now really _dick_-licious!" Chocolat said with a devious smile while Elh blushed tomato.

"Dammit Chocolat, enough with this Sex-references!" I said to here as I threaten her with a raised index finger.

"But I only wanted to make you a really good Meal, which you could _eat out_ with _pleasure_!" She said, faking innocence.

"Seriously, you are acting like a little child, what´s so wrong in a man and a woman having sex, is it really so much for you to craze out like this?!" I asked her with an annoyed expression.

"Oh, but I am not the one sucking on a breast to get feed the milk, aren´t I, I admit your play was quite kinky an di enjoyed every second of it, I orgasmed 5 times during your love-session?" She asked and Elh put her head in her hands hiding her face in shame.

"Oh boy, anyways i´m done eating, and before this situation becomes even more awkward, for all of us, I will go on to find some jobs to do for today, so that I can earn some more money, let me know when you are done in Pharaoh and on your way back home, I will call you when I am!" I said and so I went around the table and kissed Elh passionately.

"See you tonight and get yourself a nice cute dress!" I stated to her as I embraced her.

"I love you Elh, be careful out there!" I said, as I kissed her cheek.

"You too don´t get yourself in trouble!"

"Don´t be too hard to her and stop making sexual references, it only makes her uncomfortable, you have seen that, stop bothering and mocking her, okay Sis?!" I said, as I ruffled Chocolat´s hair.

"What, no kiss for me?!" She asked pouting I sighed before I kissed her hair.

"Remember not to pester her!" I stated to Chocolat, as I was at the door.

"I will try, can´t promise it though!" The same said and I sweatdropped.

"Just try to not annoy her too much or to make her angry got it, I want her to have fun tonight, not having a fury with me, who can´t slow down her rant about you anymore!" I stated, before I opened the door.

"I see you ladies later, have a nice day shopping, mon amour!" I said as I send kiss-hearts towards Elh, who nodded with tears of joy in her eyes.

Before departing though, Elh send me a flying kiss back.

"I got it!" I said, as I mocked a catch, before bringing my hand to my lips, making her smiling

I went out closing the door, behind which I stopped and listened.

"So, where shall we go shopping?" I heard Elh asking.

"First off…. Tell me everything; every single, dirty, tiny, little detail, got it!" Chocolat said and I sweatdropped, this was Chocolat as she lives and breathes.

"_I hope you gonna be alright Elh_, _so alone with her_?!" I muttered to myself, as I made my way to the Quest-broker and **Flo Financier**, the runner of this establishment, where hunters like me could find jobs to do, to earn money.

**Meanwhile on Shamballa, White´s Pov:**

Finding Maya was indeed quite easy, she was just about to be evacuated with the other Priestesses.

"Who comes there?" Cantor, Lady Savurella´s Bodyguard asked, as I approached.

"It´s me, White Savage the XIII, 14th King of Shamballa, I wish to speak with Lady Savurella and Priestess Maya the Racoon in an urgent matter!" I stated politely, even I as the King had to bow under the authority of the neutral Territory, here at the Lake.

"We are just about to leave into the custody of the Ark please make it quick, I will ask the Lady if she has the time!" Cantor stated.

"She will have to have it, it´s about the fate of our Island and if the worst case falls upon us, about the fate of whole Tailsworld!" I stated, still politely but also urging.

"We will have to see and…!"

"It´s okay Cantor, I have the time to answer the King´s urgent Questions!" A Voice stated behind us, I looked to see **Lady Savurella Armin**, an extremely beautiful Felineko _Gold-Rank-Arch-Paladin_, one of the few Master-Paladins on Shamballa, to which also my Father, as a _Black-Rank-Arch-Paladin,_ counts.

"If you insist milady!" Cantor stated.

"White Savage the XIII, or I should rather say, my King, you have grown much since the last time I saw you!" Lady Savurella stated with a wink.

"And you just became even more beautiful, honoured Lady Savurella!" I stated kissing her hand politely.

"Always the charmer, I still remember as you were 5 years, after that whole incident with Draken, your father brought you to me to ask about what happened to you back then.

I told him that it was the Dark side of each previous King of the main line of White Savage the first, which took a hold of you.

A ghostlike being, the **Lion of the North**, as it has been called fearfully from the King´s enemies during war times, it is wrath-from of the current King of the righteous bloodline.

Some kind of trigger in the Kings brain, which, if great wrath is released within the King, a massive portion of his Nono gets drained outside of his body, enveloping him within some kind of force-field, which takes the shape of a giant Lion.

The force-field is both Weapon as well as Shield, and it can crush an entire legion of soldiers, within less than 10 minutes, however the extreme drain torments the user's body and the same shuts down for several hours, if he has no control about it, just like you back then!" Lady Savurella explained and I nodded weakly, it was a memory I would most likely love to forget, same as Nanooka´s rape.

"Anyways what brings you towards me, I bet it isn´t to dwell in memories am I right, I thought to have heard little Maya´s name?!" Lady Savurella stated.

"Or is it about what happened yesterday noon here…?!" She asked and I sweated and blushed in embarrassment.

"I…, I know I have no right to ever enter this place again but I had to it is urgent I…!"

"My dear White, I know very well that it wasn´t your fault at all, nor was it poor little Nanooka´s, she as ridden by lust and desire as well as driven mad by unrequired love, every normal woman would sometimes snap at something like that.

It´s nothing since you didn´t polluted the water itself, still I have to remind you two to refrain yourself from letting it happen again, my priestesses are still too pure to watch something like that, I had to answer a lot of embarrassing questions yesterday….!" She laughed.

"I´m most sorry Lady Savurella, I swear it won´t happen again!" I replied to this.

"It´s fine, anyways now that we cleared that matter, what can I do for you?!" She asked again.

"It´s about the treasure in the lake, I just have to ask if it´s real and if you know what it is, if it might be one of the 10 Spheres of the Galaxy!" I asked.

"Hmm…., unfortunately don´t I know much about it, none of the High-priestesses before me has ever known what this treasure shall be.

The only thing that we know is, that the treasure is said to absolutely must remain at its place in the Lake, or else great disaster overcomes Shamballa, at least so an old prophecy of the first High-priestess says….

I am sorry my King, I really would love to help you more about this, but I can´t, even I don´t know everything about the old times.

However if you someday find something more out, I am willing to learn more about the past, you can always come to me, either if you need advice or to decipher old languages, i´m always open for more wisdom.

Still if you really would like know more about the old times, than I can tell you, maybe you can ask the **former High-priestess**.

She has gone in retirement a few years ago, shortly after the war, before I took the role, you should know her, her name´s Cassandra Melizee, I think she lives somewhere in Shepherd since a while!" Lady Savurella stated.

"I see…, anyway, I thank you very much Lady Savurella!" I stated.

"No, need to thank me, it´s always a pleasure to speak with you, anyways you still haven´t told me what you need from little Maya?" She asked.

"Ah yeah I almost forgot, I have an urgent mission to attend, towards the other Kingdoms to ask them for their cooperation and to warn them against the Lycanians and I wanted to ask you if I might be able to take Maya with me, out of spiritual manners as well due to her healing magic which can come in handy if things get rough, I promise I will defend her with my life!" I explained.

"I see…, but why does it have to be little Maya, we have a lot of other priestesses here which too know heal-magic, is there a particular reason why it must be her?!" Lady Savurella asked.

"I don´t know in which situation we might come, on our journey to the other islands, but I will need someone I can absolutely trust and Maya is the only priestess which I know very well, expect of you Lady Savurella, but the priestesses need you now the most, that´s why I make a humble request to be allowed to take Maya the racoon with me on my journey to warn the 8 Kingdoms of the Savannah Archipelago and maybe to save whole Tailsworld!" I stated.

"Hmmm….., I have heard your words King White Savage the XII and I know I can trust the word of a Savage, from my side out I allow it to you, however it is at long last Maya´s own decision to…!"  
"When shall we go, my King!" A voice stated behind us, we looked to see Maya standing there ready to go on a journey.

"As I saw you I knew something was off so I packed my things together in case I could help you in anyways, guess I was right!" She only explained to our questioning glances.

"Well that definitely saves us a lot of time, well then let´s go we meet the others at the dock of the Sky Sweeper!" I explained and she nodded, and so we ran back towards the village.

"I wish you a save and successful Journey White Savage, may you find what you search, in more than one way!" I heard Lady Savurella behind us.

"I will, thanks a lot!" I shouted back and we wonk before we vanished in the jungle.

"Well then off to the Ship!" I stated.

"Yeah let´s get this adventure starting!" Maya stated excited.

"Are you happy to meet up with your familly when we arrive at Foresa?!" I asked her.

"Yeah pretty much I haven´t seen my relatives in ages!" She replied.

"Well I hope they are happy about it!" I stated.

"Oh I bet they will!" She replied with a happy smile.

**Meanwhile on the way towards Pharaoh, Elh´s Pov:**

Since this morning we were flying through the sky, on the way towards Pharaoh, the whole flight over Chocolat kept asking me questions about my night and awakening with Red.

Of course I was too embarrassed to go into any kind of detail so I just got her the short version.

"Geez I said I need spicy details!" She stated after a while.

"Who in their right mind would just blurt such things out!" I whined as she still didn´t let go of it.

Then I suddenly remembered something, something I wanted to ask her.

"By the way, speaking of blurting out things…., you told me that you had been in love with Red I now know that much…., but you didn´t told me all there was didn´t you?!" I asked and she looked at me in confusion.

"Now what do you mean with that?!" She asked, either feigning ignorance or she really didn´t know what I would mean with that.

"Red told me about your…., well you know…, your love-session…., years ago!" I stated.

"Huh….., what…., wai-wait he told you that…., geez that idiot….., we agreed…., that we would never tell a soul about that!" She stated annoyed, pouting and sighing.

"Well I didn´t really intended to tell it to anyone, logically you wouldn´t have heard about it by me…, but what made Red telling it to you, especially when?!" She asked me.

"I doubted that his sudden lust for me was made of honest love and only due to the Mating-instinct, that´s when he told me that he knew how it feels when lust and carnal-desire clouds your mind.

That he and you would know that very-well…, that something like that happened, years before you got to know me!" I explained.

"Geez…., well he is right…., we did it once…, out of accident during our first mating season, I don´t know why but by Red the mating instinct developed quite late.

It happened two years before we got to know you, I was 12 and he was 15, it was a year after we left the Orphanage and Red began to work as a Hunter.

One night my mating instinct had suddenly awoken and I felt very strange all of a sudden, it was uncomfortably, I was all hot and tingly and my body ached, I had a craving in me which I never knew before, a craving for bodily contact.

No knowing what else to do, I wanted to speak with Red about it, so I went to his room, I barged inside without knocking, interrupting him as he masturbated!" Chocolat stated blushing at the memory.

"_So that has been what he told me before_!" I thought blushing as well.

"I wanted to apologize and exit…., but one look at his lath and his sweating naked body, one sniff of his pre-cum and my desire suddenly seemed to shift into overdrive.

I felt hotter than before, and before I knew it I stood before his bed, slowly crawling up on him, I tried to stop myself, but I had barely any control about myself.

I-I-I forced myself on him and began to…., you know…, suck on it, touch it, I kissed him and licked his neck, touched his tail, I teased him in every possible way without being able to stop myself, even though I knew it was wrong…!" Chocolat told me with a sad expression and I could only gasp in shock, it was just like myself this morning, in the beginning.

"He tried to resist but after his first ejaculation his moral and resistance began to rapidly break away, before we knew any better we saw only black.

It was a true blackout we didn´t knew anything afterwards anymore, it was so for both of us, all what we felt was pleasure and longing for more of it.

The warmth of Red´s body was comforting, he held me closely and secure and even though his eyes were filled with lust he was extremely gentle to me.

Our love-session continued throughout the entire night…., the next morning we laid in his bed, sweaty and exhausted, as well, in my case, covered in cum, the carnal desire and longing soon faded away.

You can imagine the shock we suffered, as we re-joined with our sanity, Red tried to apologize but I ran away.

That morning I cried the whole time in the douche, trying to wash the cum and the scent of sex and of Red off me but it didn´t worked.

In the meantime Red felt miserable for what happened, after I was done with my douche he went as well, afterwards he went to work like on every other day, he didn´t spoke anything, he avoided me…., or so I thought…., all in all he was barely present in the next few days, always working.

I thought he did it to forget about it, simply going over to normal again, I was angry at him…., but even more I was terrorized, as I found IT out!" Chocolat explained to me.

"IT…., what do you mean?!" I asked but Chocolat didn´t answered, instead she blushed and looked straight at her instruments and ahead, remaining silent about it.

"…_.It….It…, what does she mean…., what could have happened, which terrorized her so much…, no…., no way…, it can´t be…?" _I thought in terror.

"_This is impossible…, it could not be…, then again…., it would match him to be so potent….., but what happened afterwards_!" I thought in horror.

I gulped as I found my voice back…, after a while of remaining silent.

"You…., you got pregnant…., am I right?!" I asked slowly, but quickly brushed things of as nonsense…., until I saw Chocolat's face, her pained expression.

"No way…., you kidding, am I right?!" I stammered, as I stumbled backwards before I fell with my butt on one of the chairs.

"I wish I was…., shortly after that day I bought a pregnancy test, lying to the pharmacist that it was for my mother ,who told me to get one.

I found out that I had since 5 days long a fertilized egg-cell within me, which would have become his child…, but I knew I could not hold it, sure Red and I, we weren´t blood-related siblings and I loved him….

Maybe we would have become a full-fledged family, from law´s ways at least, we didn´t committed anything wrong, or lawless after all, Red was still not adult, so he would not be charged due to mating with a minor.

However I also didn´t wanted to burden him with a child, neither of us would have been ready to raise a child, nor was I sure to even be a good mother.

I was barely a child myself and we also had no means to even raise a child in the first place, as such a young hunter, Red barely got any good jobs until he would raise in his ranks…..

Our life was not the best to raise a child that was sure for me.

I also didn´t wanted to bind Red on me forever this way, so fully dishonest, Red was not in love with me after all and it all happened unintentionally, it was an accident, even I admit that.

I was sure If Red knew he would have told me to redo it, I was so afraid of Red´s reaction that I worried all this time long.

Years later I asked myself once, if Red maybe would have loved the Child and if I would maybe have become a good mother after all, that I maybe made the wrong choice back then…., maybe Red also would have learned to love me in a romantic way…..

But I was sure he would never love me in any different way, than as his sister, I proved this already years before this accident, for Red I never was anything else than a sister to him and like this it should remain.

In the end all I could do, to not bother Red with forcing any more responsibility on him, was to erase it, before it could become a full-fledged foetus, the beginning to become his Child.

I went to a pharmacy and bought a package of morning-after pills, using the same excuse as last time, but the manual said that it might be already too late, nevertheless I did it…, I took one of the pills.

However I should have known that this was nothing for little girls like me, nothing for Kids.

I tell you, I never felt worse than that day and the day after…., the whole afternoon I had cramps in my stomach and my nether-region itched like crazy, whenever I had to pee, blood came with it.

Red freaked out as he came in the evening of the first day and wanted to go search for a doctor, but I was afraid, that he might this way find out, what was wrong with me, so I told him that I just needed some rest for a few days.

After two days the pain finally subdued and my stomach and nether region went better, after making a new pregnant test I could finally calm down, the egg-cell was gone, the pregnancy was forcefully aborted.

During this time, Red hadn´t left my side since the moment he found me, I was thankful for it, I needed his support, he often asked me but I never told him the truth, until today Red has no idea about my pregnancy!" Chocolat stated and I was in shock.

"You are really insane Chocolat, you could have seriously poison yourself, I mean if the medicament says that it isn´t meant for kids, then that has been said with a good reason.

Geez, even if Red would be angry about your pregnancy, which I cannot imagine to myself, you wouldn´t have to play with your own health just to satisfy him.

You could have died Chocolat!" I stated to reason her.

"I know, in hindsight it was the dumbest idea I ever did.

After I was better Red tried to question me what had happened to me, but I lied to him that I ate something bad, Red, not really the brightest lightbulb, believed it of course.

In return I asked him what he had done the days before, since that particular day and he told me that he had tried to earn enough money and finally earned enough to buy us an Aircraft, the Asmodeus it was the cheapest at the market, but also the only one which suited him, I liked it too and told him to go buy it.

The next day we went together and bought it, as I asked why he suddenly wanted to buy an aircraft, do you can guess what his answers was?!" Chocolat asked me.

"I give up, I learned not to question Red´s motives because I often got betrayed in my expectations!" I replied.

Chocolats reaction was amazing, first she smiled then suddenly tears began to flow, she wiped them away but as they became too many, she shifted into Autopilot and wiped her tears away with both hands, before breaking together.

"Chocolat what happened…, what´s with you…., what has he said to you…., was it so terrible?!" I asked, unable to comprehend her reaction, had Red Hurted her somehow?

"Red…., he told me that after our love-session, he felt that, in case that I would become pregnant with his Child, he didn´t wanted to have me give birth in an dirty, old aircraft-garage full of dust and oil, so he wanted to buy us a real home in order to raise the Child!" Chocolat stated after she cried in my shoulder.

I was shocked beyond everything, I always knew that Red liked Kids but I had no idea just how much.

"You can probably imagine how worse I suddenly felt, while I crazed out about my believe that Red would be furious with me, when he would get to know that I was pregnant, he already planned so far into the future as to get a home, for both of us and the Kid.

He said that he would earn enough money to stay a few years at home to help me raise the Child and that he, if the Child was old enough, he would retake his job as a Hunter!" Chocolat explained sniffing.

"He had it all planned out and I…., I went and killed his Child before it even had the chance to be born…., after I knew how he felt, I told him that I wasn´t pregnant, that I made a test…, the glimmering in his eyes…, it vanished.

He nodded silently and then smiled saying that it was nothing, that we would need a house anyways but that he rather would buy an aircraft than and expensive earth-bound house!" Chocolat explained as she went back to steer the ship after calming down.

"Afterwards I told myself to have no right to ever love Red as I did before anymore, I had no right to ever love him in any romantic way again after killing his Child.

I told myself to only love him how I should love an irresponsible…., no…., that's not right, he´s far more responsible than I ever could be…, all he is to me now is my beloved, rash and boastful older brother.

While these thoughts rushed through my brain, I burst in tears right before him…., while Red thought it was because I was full of joy, in reality it was because of how stupid I had been the whole time!" Chocolat continued.

"I had thought, that Red hated me and that it would also be the reason of why he avoided me after our love-session…., the whole time I thought that I was not enough for him, that he would not be able to love me and this kid, but in the end I had to recognize, that he had always wanted to care about this kid.

And I took him this joy!" Chocolat stated with a grim expression.

"Now you know what happened back then, I made the biggest mistake of my entire live, just because I didn´t knew Red one bit, despite knowing him for so long!" Chocolat stated and I honestly hated myself for even asking.

"I´m sorry Chocolat I shouldn´t have asked you about such a private matter!" I stated.

"You are the girl my Brother fell I love with, Elh, of course you have every right to know this…, and I hope you don´t make the same stupid mistake as I did!" Chocolat explained to me.

"All I can ask of you is to be silent about this, Red don´t has to know this, it will only bring him pain!" She stated and I nodded.

"I Know…., but deep down I think he should know, but I will not tell him, this is not my duty to tell him but yours, whether you do it or not!" I replied.

"I thank you for your silence and you concern Elh, but I long had decided to take this secret with me in my grave!" Chocolat explained and I was buff about her determination.

"Suit yourself…., uuuuwaaaaahh…., I´m kinda tired…., I think I will take a short nap, wake me when you need something!" I stated and she only nodded silently.

"You should consider to take a pregnancy test in the next days, as I told you, Red is really Potent!" Chocolat stated as I almost was gone.

"I will take on that advice I guess!" I replied.

I went to my room, closed my door and sat myself on my bed.

Of course I could not truly sleep after the just heard, but I still was tired, mostly from mine and Red´s morning exercise as Chocolat called it.

"A Kid huh…., I hope I can get pregnant by Red…., believe me Chocolat I definitely won´t abort a child from Red, even if all odds are against me, I would happily give birth to that child, because it would be his child!" I thought, as I laid down and closed my eyes, embracing the sleepiness, dreaming from Red and Babies.

My dreams tried to imagine myself as a Housewife, with five children, two silver-furred Caninu boys and three rust-red-furred Felineko girls.

Red and me older and a happily married couple.

But I couldn´t see Chocolat…, where was she…., why wasn´t she there…, I couldn´t imagine Red and Chocolat to ever part and go separate ways.

At least not so easy, something must have happened in my dream…., I just hope she´s alright.

If I could I would wish to always remain together with them two this way, but this was a really selfish wish, Chocolat had her life to live, just as I had mine to live.

I just hopped that Chocolat has a happy future, that's my biggest wish for her.

**Meanwhile on Airedale, Red´s Pov:**

While the girls were out shopping I made my way towards Airedale´s centre, to get a look at the Quest-board at Flo´s stand.

"Hi Red, how´s it going today!" Flo Financier, Quest-broker and Pseudo-maid in personal unit, asked me.

"Better than yesterday, how´s it hanging any jobs suited for a man of my Calibre?" I asked.

"Oh we got a new request of **Alman**, it got just in a half hour ago, we have some Quests at Spinon and Pharaoh, a new Race-engine-test-quest at the Darven Islands by **Suzette**, a few Escort Quests of several Airships and a Few Duel-offers at the Duel-ship!" Flo stated.

"Anything here on Airedale which has nothing to do with Alman?!" I asked sweat dropping.

"For the moment we have only 2 more quests here at Airedale, defeating of some nasty monster-fishes in the sewers and some escort-work for the Jeweller!" Flo Replied.

"How well are they paid?!" I asked.

"Alman´s Job is paid with 5.000 Rings and a level raise of 2, the sewer-fish-extermination Job is paid with 12.000 Rings.

However according to the workers, a real nest of them is lurking down there, that's why no-one wanted to do it until now even though it´s been up for a week now, but you told me the last time not to ever ask you for such a quest again.

The Job for the Jeweller is paid with 3.000 Rings, I guess it´s just to staple some Crates again!" Flo explained.

"Well today Chocola, together with the Asmodeus is absent, so I cannot go to another island with a transport-ferry, without maybe running late for the Festival tonight!" I stated.

"Oh you and your friends are coming too, I go as well, my Sister finally comes back home after years and we wanted to celebrate it at the Festival!" Flo explained.

"Wait…, you have a sister?!" I asked dumbfounded.

"Yeah although she is only rarely near Airedale or any other of the great Islands in the Shepherd Republic, she´s an **Adventurer and Archaeologist**, maybe you have heard of her, **Shalua Financier**, she´s my older twin-sister!" Flo stated.

"I see…, but i´m sorry I never heard of her or at least I cannot remember!" I stated honest.

"Oh…, I see…, well it´s nothing, she´s not that famous anyways, nor does she really cares to become famous, she just loves to travel, read ancient books and learn ancient languages.

Anyways shall I write the three Jobs on your name?!" She asked.

"Geez…., yeah I need the money anyways…., so I might as well do these jobs!" I stated with an annoyed Expression.

I would start with Alman´s jo, this way I don't have to cope with him for so long, if I can get this done by noon I have enough time to do the Jewellers job before meeting up with Quebec.

Afterwards I might still have enough time to exterminate the fishes in the sewers, without having to rush things, and later I can take a long nice Bath before the Festival!" I mumbled, as I planned the whole day.

"Alright, is noted, I bet Alman´s gonna be happy to see you again, his sweet little Dumpling!" Flo chuckled evilly.

"Just don´t mention it….., it´s easier if I just get it done as quick as possible, without thinking all too much about it!" I sighed in annoyance as I climbed back into Dahak and made my way over to the west-side of Airedale.

I lasted some time before I finally arrived at Alman´s.

"Huh, Oooh…., it´s the Dumpling, how are you, I knew you would be the one to take my Request…, I had such a good feeling you would!" Alman, who just walked out of his warehouse stated as he saw and heard me coming, he was as crazy looking as always.

"_Maybe because no one in their right mind would work for you, and I just came for the money anyways_!" I thought as I fake-smiled.

"Well yeah…, so here I am…., what can I do for you today?!" I asked curtly, to get this thing on the roll, as fast as possible.

"Oh, quickly to business as always, you really stress yourself out, it would be good for you to relax and take a nice long break from time to time….

Anyways my dear little Dumpling, I got these Crates here, they have to be transported towards the other side of the Island, towards the Harbour, since our is currently under renovation-constructions, new machines and more modern and larger dock-stations and etcetera, they from the Government meant it would be good to have a separate Harbour for transport-Airships.

I just said myself, Alman, I said…., just let them talk and do as they like, as long as it does not costs you any money, you can be fine with it.

Well now, as our harbour is still under construction, we have to go all the way down to the main Harbour to load and unload the ships.

Unfortunately has our Robot been broken since yesterday evening, the Ship who transports them comes at 2 o'clock pm.

Until then they have to be all there for them to load the up, so you have 2 more hours, but you got to handle them with care, there are some expensive Airship parts within…., do you think you can make this?!" Alman asked me with blinking eyes, it crept me out …, so much.

"No problem, I will get this done in no time, just trust me!" I Stated.

"Oooh my dumpling I do trust you… and I knew I could count on you, well then I still have a lot of work here, so I leave it to you okay…, see you later then, cia-o!" Alman stated, wonk girlish, before walking back in the warehouse after showing me the crates.

"_Seriously that guy´s really creeping me out…, I seriously begin to believe that he´s indeed gay, rather than just playing that as an act_!" I thought as chills ran down my spine.

"Geez what a Drag….!" I sighed…., speaking of Drags...

I always asked myself if Alman dresses up like a Drag-queen at weekends, or if the massive amount of Makeup he constantly wears, is to keep the mosquito and fleas at bay.

"No need and no interest to get to know it by detail…, anyways, let´s get going, I have a lot of work for today…., I just hope that Quebec has something important to tell me!" I thought as I picked up the first Crate and made my way down towards the Harbour.

"_I hope Elh and Chocolat have more luck today, man I really would love to see Elh in a dress already yet….., or maybe even without dress…., and without underwear…., sweating ad panting, naked on bed sheets!"_ I thought as I began to daydream, but quickly shook my head to clear my mind of these dirty and displaced thoughts, however my pants were not so easy to clear.

"Great now I have to run around with that thing!" I stated at the uncomfortable feeling between my legs.

"_Still.., Elh really looks beautiful when she does wear dresses, unfortunately she rarely gives me the opportunity to see that._

_Oh well, we will see, anyways I really look forward to tonight_!" I thought as I made my way, with the first crate towards the Harbour.

**At Pharaoh, early afternoon, Elh´s Pov:**

It was early afternoon as we arrived in Pharaoh, where we would look for some dresses for me and Chocolat, to stock up our wardrobe.

On the way I had much time to think about Chocolat´s and Red´s current relationship.

It was clear as day that both loved each other much, as siblings and family and that this one clanger back then was something, which both wanted to forget, but probably never would be able to, especially not Chocolat.

I said to her that I would treat it as a secret, it was a big step for her to tell me all these things…., and still I hold also as much in secret before both of them…

To be honest, just now I recognized that I never really told them much about myself, but only superficial things.

"_Still…, if they would hear about HIM and what I did back then…, wouldn´t they rather judge and avoid me then…., I guess not…, still I don´t know what they would think of me afterwards and that makes me ever so afraid of telling them about my past._

_I love the current status quo and I don´t want to set this on a lost game_!" I thought, while I followed Chocolat through the streets of the giant Metropolitan town.

We went past many shops and even entered some shopping malls, which had reopened after the disaster 2 years ago, during Baion´s attack.

In one of these shops we were also buying Red´s favourite bones, I knew a Caninu boy who´s going to be crazily happy tonight.

Speaking of tonight….

"Anyways I think you should be glad, tonight things can only getting better, he might be brash and straightforward and a bit dumb, but Red´s quite the gentlemen too, if he wants to at least!" Chocolat said with a thumb up.

"Huh…, you said something?!" I asked, not having noticed that she spoke with me.

"Hello earth to Elh, why are you spacing out again, hasn´t the last lamppost you kissed before been enough for you, do you have to crash head-first in a wall to finally wake up.

Geez, Red´s right when he´s worried about you someday getting a concussion, because of your latest behaviour to ram into anything you can find…, seriously what are you worrying your pretty head about lately, you constantly space out!" Chocolat asked me annoyed.

"It´s just…., I still can´t believe that I will go on a Date with Red tonight, less that we are going to dance!" I said blushing deeply, out of both happiness about the prospect of tonight and embarrassment of being caught daydreaming again.

And also about the thought of dancing, I haven´t danced since 302 years, maybe even longer.

"Well I still cannot really believe that you let Red sleeping, half naked and right next to you, in your bed, even fooling around with him, first thing in the morning.

Even before your first date, having done this and that with him, even though you had such a fight yesterday…, over nothing honestly!" Chocolat said nonchalantly.

"Yeah I know…, I somehow also ask myself, what rode me that time, or this morning…., but it all worked out in the end, that´s the only thing that really matters, I would say!" I said blushing weakly.

"Oh I am sure about what rode you this morning…, clearly a hot and hard Caninu-package, after all Red´s big…, I know what i´m talking about!" Chocolat said smirking evilly, before laughing out loud making the people turn their heads after us.

"Oh stop it, will you!" I whined embarrassed.

"_Even though you are quite right…., he´s really huge_!" I mumbled blushing, while she continued with grinning.

"But you still have to tell me your hot activity from this morning in all and every single, dirty, little detail!" Chocolat said, approaching me with a creepy grin.

"Seriously, you sound like some old geezer, Chocolat!" I shuddered.

And still, after she pressured me a little bit more I simply surrendered and told her so many details, until she had enough and was near nose-bleeding from blushing

While doing this, I thought about the most important event of the day so far…, that Red and I had feelings for each other, mutual feelings of love, and that we both, finally after 2 years of longing, became a pair of lovebirds ourselves.

Even though the confession we both made was not in the same way as I had imagined, it was not with a starlit night sky, kissing in the moonlight, or on a balcony with fireworks in the background and etcetera.

Still we swore to protect each other, to be faithful to each other and to treasure each moment we will encounter together, I guess that was as much as I could imagine from Red.

As he said himself, he had no real sense for romantic.

Little I knew that our relationship will not always be easy, and that there had a lot of important confessions to be made, I had to learn more about Red and vise-versa.

Little I knew that it soon all would be put to the test, showing us if we can stick together, count on each other, create compromises and never give up loving each other, no matter how dire the situation is.

However I had no idea how close this time was and that it began to approach us head on.

"Well anyways I am glad that you and Red have finally found together, i´m really glad for you that you managed to find the one, your heart´s beating for, the one who makes you happy and managed to bind him on you.

Somehow this makes me happy and sorrowful at the same time!" Chocolat said, before she suddenly started to cry.

"Chocolat, what´s with you, what´s the matter?" I asked concerned, it was highly unusual for a grown girl to cry right in the middle of a shopping street, so I pulled her in a side-street.

"It´s nothing, really!" She said trying to smile, but only had to cry more.

"Please tell me Chocolat, what´s hurting you, was it something I said?!" I asked and she finally spoke.

"I am afraid, that someday you guys will settle down and leave me, and then I am all alone, I mean I would be the 3rd wheel, wouldn´t I?

But what am I supposed to do, it´s not like I know much about boys, I only know Red and he´s most likely the only boy, beside of Beluga perhaps, who I know I can fully trust.

It´s not as if cute and trustful boys are falling from the sky, am I right?!" Chocolat cried and all I could do was to hold her in my arms and comfort her.

I had to remember, that behind all of Chocolats adult like attitude and her braveness, still is only a 15 year old Caninu Girl, whose greatest love, idol and friend is her adoptive brother, she has no one else, no Parents or other siblings to hold onto.

If I had a big brother, similiar like Red, I would feel the exact same, I guess.

"But Chocolat, even when we would settle down, doesn´t that mean that we would leave you behind, never will such a thing happen, we three, we are a family after all, aren´t we?!" I assured her and after a while of crying she nodded, drying her tears.

"I just don´t want to be alone anymore, back then as Red wasn´t in the orphanage already, I always felt alone and Isolated, I didn´t felt myself as someone who belongs there, I always felt as if I had lost something, but I had no memories of my life before I woke up in the Orphanage.

Ever since Red arrived I felt like I had a soul-mate, someone who went through the same as I, who also had no memories before our time in the Orphanage.

That was foremost the first reason, why I decided to befriend Red!" Chocolat explained to me and it was quite new to me, I never knew that Chocolat too had no memories of her former life.

"So the Director of the Orphanage gave you your name then?!" I asked but she shook her head.

"My name was one of the two sole memories which I still had, I knew my name was Chocolat and I remembered the word _Gelato_, which most likely was my family name and even if not, it is now since so long.

The other memory was of someone called **White**, but all I can remember by thinking of this name is the silhouette of a person, too unclear to make out if it´s a boy or a girl and how he/she actually looks, or which race it is.

However thinking about this name puts my heart at ease somehow, as if I remember someone I love, in another way than Red!" Chocolat explained.

"So…., since when have you been in the orphanage, if I may ask?!" I asked.

"Since I was 4 years old, apparently I had a photo with me in a **burnt Medallion**, this one….., as you can see has the fire broken the glass right above the Family name…., but it is clearly of me and a birthday Cake, where my name was noted on.

On the back-side stood `_For my beloved daughter Chocolat, may you earn all the Fortune of the world, congratulation to your 2__nd__ Birthday_´ , but the birth-date has been vanished under burnt metal, due to whatever fire the medallion was set out to, that's all I know about my past!" Chocolat explained.

"I see…, that's quite less if I may say so…., it's funny, those who have no memories, logically always wish to remember and those who have too many memories, wish to forget certain things!" I mumbled, as I thought about my own past, which I would most freely love to forget, besides knowing that I never can.

"Anyways, I promise you, you won´t ever be alone, you´re like a sister to me, and to keep you away from Red would be the last thing I would do!" I said and took her in an embrace.

"I might have stolen Red´s heart, but never will I, nor do I intend, to steal his love for you!" I said to her, hugging her tight.

"Th-thanks!" Chocolat said.

"I´m sure someday you will find a boy worth your love and your heart, a boy you will learn to love, his good, same as his bad sides.

Who knows, perhaps he´s waiting just around the corner and I wouldn´t be so sure about good boys never falling from the sky, after all Red managed that to me quite perfectly, I would say!

A crass entry for sure, even though he set the ship ablaze, on which we both were at that moment!" I said, joking to cheer her up.

She chuckled at the memory of the day it all began, the end of the Hindenburg, the arrival of Lares and the meeting with Red.

"I guess you are right, thanks for cheering me back up, but now we better get on to find a dress for you!" Chocolat said, as she smiled.

"That can wait, right now you are more important to me, so where is that Ice Bar I saw earlier, the best to console a crying girl is a nice port of ice-cream!" I said, as I dragged her down the street for a delicious break.

Finding a small Coffee shop at the market place we settle down and ordered the wished ice cream, we talked about this and that, simply Girl-stuff.

**Meanwhile in Airedale in the Nexus-Hotel´s Restaurant, Red´s Pov:**

After my Job for Alman and the Jeweller, I finally arrived at Quebec's place.

"_Fancy, Fancy I would say_!" I mumbled as I whistled in wonderment, it was one of these Hotels for the higher-ups.

"Red, over here!" I heard Quebec´s voice.

"Ah there you are…, geez never though that such a Roughneck like you, of all people, could afford to reside in such a noble building!" I stated, as I looked around.

"Those years of duty in the Kurvaz as Special Officer were well paid, my son, and if you know on how to save money, then I swear that even you would soon swim in Rings….

But we are not here to speak about my life-style or my earned fortune.

I´ve got some new Informations for you about that supposed to be Lycanian airship…, no fear I give them to you for free as I said, if the Lycanians have survived and are willing to conquer the Shepherd republic then you soon will be a wanted man with no rights anyways.

So a good grip in your pockets while you in such a situation…, I couldn´t live with that then.

Anyways, I was observing the current news-cast about the Ship this early morning and now guess what happened?!" Quebec asked me.

"Quebec I sleep in the morning and today I slept extra-good, so I have no idea what happens during these godless hours!" I explained sweat-dropping.

"The Airship awoke…, it suddenly began to move, and that faster than anybody ever has seen, as if it had bidden it´s time and just waited to be ordered to move.

According to many eye-witnesses the Ship suddenly began to vibrate, then it came to live and the next what they know, or better said , what the few who had survived could tell, was that the Ship send out a massive wave!" Quebec stated.

"A Wave…., what exactly are you talking about here?!" I asked confused as well as interested.

"What would I mean, an E.M.P. of course….., an **Electromagnetic Pulse**, which disturbed every electric in the surrounding ships and let most of them falling down towards the Plasma-sea.

From nearly 1.000 spectators and 50 Airships from all sizes and engines, have only 5 ships and 20 persons survived without damage and also only because they just were about to arrive at that place, being approximately a half mile away.

I tell you Red, an E.M.P., that's a weapon that hasn´t been used ever since the last war and there are no ships which I know, who even have the capability to use such a weapon.

There has to be a Hell of an Engine be needed to create enough energy for such a powerfull E.M.P. and believe me Red, I know much more about weapons and airships than you might think!" Quebec stated and I knew not to question his knowledge, this old Hunter had seen too many things he wouldn´t dare to speak about, that I was sure of.

"Afterwards the ship rose up in the sky and vanished in thin air…., it was gone…, completely invisible from one second to another….., I tell you Red this is **L.S.T., Lycanian-Stealth-Technology**, the best which ever had been invented, and where one of these things is, there are also others…, many, many other, I bet on that!" Quebec stated with eagerness.

"So you saying that they began to make their move?!" I asked.

"Indeed, just an hour before I listened to the special- news-broadcast and they told about the sounds of Explosions and Gun-shots, as well as he raining of burning metal pieces, which fall from the sky, coming from nowhere.

Several Labs began to gather some pieces and interrogated them, and every one of these labs came out with the same Result, but only a handful managed to tell about it, since the government restricted their communication faster than they gathered the pieces.

The Metal which has been caught there, is a certain type of Metal, which hasn´t been used since the Great War, 1500 years ago, **Plasmantium**.

If this isn´t evidence enough, for a battle between the Felidions and the Lupycans, then I don´t want to be called **Quebec Maximoff **anymore!" Quebec stated as he hammered his fist on the table, I looked around but strangely enough the restaurant was empty.

"However something isn´t quite right here in Airedale!" He stated.

"What do you mean?!" I asked confused.

"Well not just on Airedale, I guess it´s so also on the other islands, I tried on every frequency of the Radio-stations around the Republic, only on the free **Pirate-broadcast**, **FLNB** (_Freelance-Newsburst_)_,_ has been made any announcements about these incidents.

The Airship has been found a week ago for the first time, and still, **FLNB** was the only one who ever announced anything about it since then, as if the other radio-programs were forced to remain silent about it.

**FLNB** has also made many valuable and truthful announcements in the past, either of the Shepherd Republic or about the Kingdom of Prairie.

They were the only ones who didn´t were silent about the **Bruno Dondurma and the Tartaros Incident**, 2 years ago, and the **Iron Giant Incident** in the kingdom of Prairie, 4 years ago, that's why I can tell that they are way more accurate and near the truth, than most of the normal Licensed Radio-programs, who always hide the truth!" Quebec explained.

"It´s also said, that several islands were attacked last night, some minor islands though, none of the bigger ones.

And recently there were news about people who went missing from all over the sky, I told Opera and Merveille about it and they said they would investigate it for me.

I´m not exaggerating Red, but if things begin to go downhill, then I at least want to know about it!" he stated and I saw the worry in his eyes, it was honest.

"I see, but why are you telling me this, sure thing, you are right, if they come they might target me and my family, but what am I supposed to do then.

It´s not like anybody is going to believe us, I mean look, Chocolat and I, we even struggle with getting the permission to build Cannons on the Asmodeus, those idiots from the Harbour security just won´t believe us, when we tell them how often we have to deal with Sky-Pirates, because they never saw us in action.

As long as we don´t have concrete evidences, no one´s gonna believe us anyways, until it is too late again, I still remember as we tried to warn someone about Bruno, no one believed us until everything went downhill.

You said it yourself, most of the truth is hidden in silence by the government, believe me, there aren´t many normal citizens who would believe the talk of a Pirate-broadcast, which they have never ever heard about before!" I stated.

"I´m not trying to convince you to anything Red…, I merely warning you, what you make of it is up to you.

I think i´m gonna get myself one of these lobsters, afterwards I gonna contact Opera and Merveille, got to hear what they have found out.

I contact you if I got some more info, whether you like them or not!" Quebec stated as he grinned and walked over to the fish bar.

"Geez and once again you tell me things I cannot really make anything useful of, what does it brings me to know the danger, when I have no means to fight them, shall I get the Kurvaz to fight against an invisible enemy or what…. Geeez!" I mumbled as I got all of my things together.

"See you later, ol´Aligator!" I stated chuckling.

"Get going Red, or this ol`Aligator is going to bite your butt, extra hard!" Quebec replied laughing as he wonk me goodbye.

I made my way out of this Noble-house and back into Dahak, it was deep in the afternoon, but if I hurry I can get the last job done before evening.

"I just hope Chocolat is soon back, I need some normality after this crazy day!" I mumbled as I made my way over to the sewers.

**Back in Pharaoh in the Skycream Ice-shop, Elh´s Pov:**

We talked for hours, so it seemed and we really did, before we knew it, it was late afternoon without us recognizing it.

Suddenly Chocolat´s satellite phone, which was connected towards the Asmodeus via Radio-frequency, rung, breaking us out of our Girl-talk-trance.

"Dudelu, dudelu!"

"_That got to be Red, why is he calling so early, it´s not that late isn´t it_!" I wondered, as Chocolat picked the call up, I looked around only to see less people than before walking through the shopping street, much less.

"_What time is it_?!" I wondered even more.

"Red, how are you, everything alright?" Chocolat asked curious and a bit concerned.

"_Sure thing Chocolat, I just finished the last job and want to head home for a douche, so how about you, are you already finished…, did you managed to get the dress and are you already near Airedale_?" Reds voice asked.

"Dress…, what dre-ss….., oh shit, we totally forgot about that!?" Chocolat suddenly shouted, as she looked at the clock on the market place.

I did too and my heart nearly stopped for a second, it was 17:30, already past the closing time for most of the shops.

"_Whaaaaattttt, seriously…, what the hell were you two doing all the time_!?" Red asked quite shocked, before sounding even more annoyed.

"_Don´t tell me you flew all the way back towards Airedale and forgot to take that dress, of why you flew towards Pharaoh in the first place, with you_?!" Red asked with a growl.

"To be honest…., we haven´t even departed from the Harbour yet!" Chocolat stated sweat-dropping.

"…_You´re kidding right….., what was all that talk from before about, telling me to not be too late with work…, who´s gonna be the one to be late no?!" _Red shouted in the phone_._

"_I know, I know…, i´m sorry, okay, believe me I truly am!" _Chocolat stated in embarrassment, pulling the phone of her ear, as Reds rant increased in its volume.

"_The dance starts in 5 hours, no way you gonna make it in time, there is a storm coming ahead anyways, it would be madness to depart now….!_

_Grrrr, Choco I could strangle you, seriously….., you got to make that up to us, especially to Elh, we really looked forward to this festival_!" Red shouted, while we crept our stuff together.

"Sorry, we got to go, call you later!" Chocolat stated, before Red could reply, she ended the call and hurried to the counter, to pay our food and the coffee´s.

We ran out together but had to witness that we were massively too late, nearly all the shops were closed.

"Argh I don´t believe it, there is just no shop open anymore!" Chocolat said as she looked around to see any open clothes-shop.

"Now we really messed up, how we could be so dumb, Red looked so forward to see me in a dress and I wanted to go on that Festival with him!" I said, as I was at the verge of crying.

"You going to get towards that Festival Elh, I swear, and you will wear the most spectacular dress ever, somehow I will make this, I swear to you!" Chocolat stated as she pulled me in a hug.

"Some tailor has got to still be open!" She stated, as she let go and dragged me through the streets.

I truly wanted to look the best for Red today and make him proud of having me as girlfriend, but the way it looks now, I even struggle with such simple tasks, as to getting an evening dress.

With hanging ears and tails, we slumped through the town.

Against our expectation was every shop closed, even those who were about to close wouldn´t let us in anymore since the checkout was already counted, in a way I could understand them, everybody wanted to get home before the storm hits Pharaoh.

"I cannot believe it, why isn´t there one single shop who still has open, are we really that late?!" Chocolat whined.

We went just past a dark alley, as suddenly a voice screamed from within.

"Let go of me, Help, someone please help me!" A raspy old-sounding voice, maybe of a senior, atoned and catched our ears immediately.

"Elh, there someone in danger, we got to hurry!" Chocolat said and I nodded.

We entered the dark lit Ally, only to see three Caninu thugs trying to rob an elderly Felineko woman of her handbag.

The woman was sitting in a puddle of dirt-water, all muddy a dirty, while holding onto her handbag with her bare life.

"Stop it you thieves!" She shouted, in fear and anger alike.

"Come on, granny, now give us obediently your handbag and nothing nasty has to happen to you!" one of them said, as he pushed the poor woman to the ground, as he tried to rip her handbag out of her grasp.

"Hey, how about you guys pick on someone in your size!" We said as we arrived at the scene.

"Hahaha, and you want to stop us…, huh…, kittens and puppies should better be sleeping at times like this, your bad that you aren´t!" The biggest of them, definitely the boss, exclaimed.

"Get them, men!" He said to his two accomplices, before going back to threaten the poor lady.

"Leave her alone you miserable pricks!" We shouted and ran against them.

I used my Nono to strengthen the beat of my fist.

"_Nari, asith Naro Asur, orith_!" (Strengthen, my fist of the tiger, fight!) I shouted, while my forehead glowed.

With a giant fist, made of white energy from the Nono, I beated one of the thugs down, while Chocolat used a iron-pipe, which she found, to beat the other one unconscious, which left only the boss standing.

"What the hell…, who the hell are you freaks?" he asked backing away, before packing a knife and making a jump forward in our direction, only to be taken down by a massive white flash to his back.

"Arrrrghhh!" He shouted before he too was unconscious.

"How?" We asked, before we looked to the old lady, which held up her umbrella.

I couldn´t believe my eyes.

"I thought Beluga and I were the last ones!" I said, as tears welled up.

Before us stood the old lady, who´s forehead glowed similar to mine, same as her eyes, she was a paladin there was no doubt about it…, her look now was that of a warrior rather than that of an old lady.

"Likewise, I too thought that not one of Ragdoll had survived that awful Massacre, guess we both were wrong!" The Old lady said, as she went back to normal, supporting herself on the wall, before we helped her to stand.

"It´s nice to see that I was wrong, thank you very much for your help, my dear girls!" The Lady said and gave us a warm smile.

"Do you live here somewhere…, if you want we can accompany you, so you might feel a bit safer!" We said and she nodded.

"I guess that wouldn´t be so much of a bad idea, thank you very much girls!" She said.

"It´s rare to meet such polite youngsters like you girls, politesse towards us older semesters, isn´t as self-evident as it has been around 100 years ago!" The Old Paladin-lady stated.

"You are right and the attacks at Felinekos are increasing in the last time…, unfortunately it are mostly Caninu-rowdies, who think they have to cause trouble…, that surely taints the reputation of us normal Caninus very much!" Chocolate explained sighing, as she looked at the unconscious thugs.

"By the way my name is Chocolat and this is my friend Elh, nice to meet you miss…?" Chocolat introduced us.

"**Cassandra** my dear, simply Cassandra!" the woman, Cassandra, said to us.

"So, what are such young girls like you doing out here on the street at such a time, especially now that they have announced such a strong storm?" Cassandra asked us.

"Well you see this is so…, it´s kinda an embarrassing circumstance!" Chocolat laughed and sweat-dropped and so we told her about what we had done all day since we arrived here and what we actually were supposed to do.

"I see, that indeed is an unfortunate situation…, I know how it is to forget the time over talking with friends…, so you are searching for a dress to go on a date with that Caninu-boy, Red was his name right, Chocolat´s adoptive Brother, am I right?!" Cassandra said, after we finished telling.

"Yes, unfortunately does it seems, to be a lost run against time, all dress-shops probably have closed already and we still have to go back home towards Airedale or else we will be late for the festival.

But with the storm things definitely will be a big hassle, there are just too many odds against us, there is no way we can make it back in time, even though I promised it to Elh!" Chocolat explained.

"Well then, we better get going, we have to hurry!" Cassandra said, as she accelerated her step, we were buff at her sudden speed though, for she practically dragged us behind her.

Little I had the assumption that she just mocked to be so fragile, but in reality was much more agile and strong, as she shows herself to others.

"You know I too wanted to go to the festival with my husband, we always wished to go back to the place we first met, to return to the roots of our relationship and our love.

But I guess thanks to these thugs we might have missed the last Airship, he´s not so good on his feet anymore and mostly only uses the robot for such things as grocery shopping….!

But my feet are still in top form so I mostly make the out-door work, he´s more of a houseman!" Cassandra told us and looked with a melancholic glance up in the sky, which began to turn dark, darker than usual though, the storm was coming closer.

I was really sorry for her, so all alone out here in that ally, if we wouldn´t have passed by coincidence, what would have happened to her?

"You know, we have an Airship, the Asmodeus and I am quite a really good Pilot, if I may say so myself, so we might still make it towards the festival, if you want you can accompany us!" Chocolat said, as she saw my glance.

"Really that would be so nice of you, but I hope I don´t bother you girls with this, I can imagine myself that such young girls like you would most likely to have better company than two old geezers telling about their lives!" Cassandra said worried.

"Not at all, we would love to listen to your stories, I like old stories very much, especially when they are from a fellow Paladin!" I said.

"It can´t be any worse than having to keep up with Reds shenanigans!" Chocolat stated smiling.

"Thank you very much girls, as reward let me offer you something, also for saving me earlier!" She said.

"Thank you very much, but this is not really necessary, we did it freely, you don´t have to reward us!" We said, quickly waving off, but Cassandra simply kept on smiling, it was quite sure she wouldn´t listen to us, old people are often so.

It lasted a bit before we arrived at her home, it laid wide out of the centre of the town, in a historical centre.

I was sure to never before have been here, not that I could tell, to ever truly have been roamed through Pharaoh.

"So here we are!" She said, as we stood in front of an old and rustically house, with large windows in front, it looked like some old kind of shop, maybe for antiquities.

The name of the Shop was long not readable anymore…, or maybe it was just due to the approaching darkness, that I couldn´t read it from down here.

"Just let me open up the door!" She exclaimed and took out the bundle of keys.

"C´mon in and make yourself a home!" Cassandra said and she led us into the house after opening the door.

It was warm and smelled how I thought it would, like lavender and old wood, everywhere I could see mannequins standing before the windows.

"Are you perhaps a tailor, Miss Cassandra?" I asked interested and full of hope, it was probably my last portion for today.

"Yes…, or rather said I once was, unfortunately I retired long ago, I don´t have dresses for the actual mode anyways, mostly only for seniors or adults who still know to treasure the charm of the old times.

I just make a dress every now and then for myself, I might still be agile, but running an entire business is then again a bit too much for me…, if only my Daughter would be here or my Son in law!" She sighed and so my last hope vanished.

"I see!" I stated.

"I´m sorry to have to break your hope in pieces, but unless you want to arrive at the Festival with a dress from anno-something, I cannot help you!" Cassandra explained with an apologetic smile.

"No it´s alright, I will just go with my own clothes then, I don´t expect Red to wear anything classy anyways!" I stated, I honestly couldn´t imagine myself to stand next to Red in a tuxedo anyways.

"I live here with my Husband and once also with my Daughter, but someday as she was old enough, she left us to go study in Ragdoll, you must know she had the best genes, my Husband was a Paladin as well!" Cassandra explained.

"What seriously?!" I asked in wonder, which would make one more.

"Yeah…, however he is long not one anymore, he stopped being a Paladin long before we met and as you can see does the curse of eternal youth wears off after some time.

**500 years** long you are safe from any anti-aging creams and medics, but afterwards your body slowly begins to grow and age again.

My daughter had been 20 A.Y. as she went to Ragdoll, shortly before the war finally ended.

I hadn´t really heard much of her, she was busy to become a Master-Paladin, just as me and her Father also once had been!" Cassandra explained.

"You and your Husband were once **Master-Paladins**?!" I asked in awe, I heard about them, they also were called **Arch-Paladins**, the best of the best, who later would come into high position.

"Indeed, I was an _Azure-Rank _and my Husband a_ Blue-rank_!" Cassandra explained.

"Defence and Heal magic and Battle magic!" I explained.

"Indeed you are quite smart for your age, little Paladin!" Cassandra smiled.

"Well in the last 302 years I have read a lot, everything I could find, even in Mau, despite not being allowed to train with them, dumb rules!" I stated.

"Oh yeah Ozir, that stupid kitten, if he wouldn´t be so stubborn, as to admit that I had rightly won the match back then, then maybe he wouldn´t despise female paladins so much, i´m sorry that I caused you inconvenience!" Cassandra stated, as she walked in the kitchen.

"_Cassy is that you…, since when are you back…, where have you been so long?_!" We heard a voice from above, it was a strangely familiar voice…!

To be honest Cassandra´s voice was also quite familiar, maybe I once met them at Ragdoll, who knows.

"I´m down here, get ready Reito, we soon will go towards Airedale!" Cassandra shouted back.

"_What in that storm…, and how shall we even do that, we have no Aircraft and I bet there is no one crazy enough, to fly through that storm_!" The raspy old voice from above stated.

"Just get ready and come down, I will tell you everything later, also we have guests so get going, you hear?!" Cassandra replied.

"_Oh I see, I thought I heard voices before, guess it wasn´t my imagination…, for once_!" Cassandra´s Husband stated.

They sure were a funny pair from what I heard and I was eager to meet the man to whom this humour belonged too and I wanted to see if I might remember where I have heard this voice before.

"_Sure thing i´m almost done, but I could use a nice hot tea before going out there_!" The voice stated again.

"_I´m already on it…,_ Elh, Chocolat, please sit down!" Cassandra stated to all three of us.

"Yeah it never gets silent in here and that is a real blessing, as my daughter went away I felt a little less happy but I soon was used to it and I was happy that she found her Fortune on Ragdoll.

She wrote us in one of her letters, that she met a nice man of our Clan, another Paladin and a Guardian with excellent genes.

She married him shortly after dating for a hundred years and later she also wrote, that she had a daughter with him, she should be in your age right now, Elh!" Cassandra stated.

"Uhmm sorry to interrupt but I am quite confused, what are Guardians and what has it with these Ranks and what is a Master Paladin, i´m quite confused here!" Chocolat suddenly stated.

"Oh I`m very sorry I totally forgot that my story most likely would tell you nothing…, well let me explain:

In the world of us Paladins it gives exactly 5 Levels of Paladins.

**Novice:** the new Paladins who have just began their training and aren´t suited to perform the Rite of Forfeit or any of the higher spells.

**Guardian:** Guardians are Paladins who can use their forces of **Nono only through a medium**, an object which is different according to which rank you have, later more to ranks.

**Paladins:** A Paladin is a Person who is able to cast **Nono** **directly and without help of a medium** but his own body, they have to mould the Nono in their body before releasing it.

However the more inexperienced a Paladin is, the more strain a spellcasting puts on the body and the more harder it gets to actually uphold the spell.

**Arch-Paladins:** These are those Paladins who can use Nono without any strain on their body, no matter how much they use, other than normal Paladins they can constantly use Nono.

They use the energy of their surroundings to let it flow through their body, while giving of certain amounts needed to cast the spell, just like water through a funnel.

And last but not least:

**Master-Paladin**: the last level describes these Paladins who have mastered all previous **4 Steps in a certain Area** or, like me, **combine more than one Area together**.

The Areas are divided in **6 Ranks**.

**White:** Defence and Shield Magic

**Black:** War and Destruction Magic

**Red:** Elemental Magic

**Blue:** Combat Magic

**Green:** Healing Magic

**Gold:** Precognition and Purifying Magic

And then we have the **Special Ranks/Combo-Ranks**, like mine:

**Silver (White and Black):** War and Defence Magic

**Azure (White, Green and Blue):** Defence, Combat and Healing Magic

**Ruby (Red and Silver):** Elemental, War and Defence Magic

The latter is the most rarest to appear thrice in a Generation.

To be honest it are most likely always only two person´s to bear this power, the **Sun-Kings**, the Lion-Kings of the Abyssinia Imperium.

That is most likely all you have to know and all I can teach a non-Paladin, normally all informations are strictly restricted, but since there is no one to punish me anymore I might as well tell you so much!" Cassandra laughed.

"I see I thank you for that easy to understand Explanation!" Chocolat stated.

"Anyways where did I stopped….., ah yes, we were speaking about my Daughter.

However did my daughter died in Ragdoll 302 years ago, or at least she hasn´t been found ever since, as this human attacked the island, how was he called again…., something with B- …, anyways, her daughter wasn´t found, nor her Husband.

But I never gave the hope up, that she might be alive and someday arrive back to me!" Cassandra explained and I just asked myself if I might know her Granddaughter.

"By the way, how did you managed to survive, Elh?!" Cassandra asked.

"I and my Friend, Beluga Damiens, we hadn´t been there back then, we were here in the Shepherd Region as it happened.

I was the last to initiate the Rite of Forfeit, one of the reasons why I vanished from there, afterwards I lived here and there traveling the whole Shepherd Republic on my journey for wisdom!" I explained.

"I see…, geeez…, I never could stand the thought of force kids, new Paladins who have no idea about the responsibility and the later martyry, to take upon this task.

It was one of the reasons why my Husband and I stopped being an active Paladins, next to our age.

My husband and I we both did the Rite as well but different as to you kids we knew very well what this meant, we were ready to take upon the burden.

I took the duty off my Daughter for her to live a life, free from this kind of burden, I was so happy for her as she told me that she married and that she was Pregnant, I only saw my Granddaughter once, as she was a baby, this is now 316 years ago!" Cassandra told us.

"Here settle down and take each a hot Chocolate!" Cassandra said, as she served us hot Chocolate.

"Reito are you coming, your teas is going to be Cold and it is quite impolite to not even show up to our guests when they are about to help us!" Cassandra shouted upwards.

"_I´m coming, geez…, an old man is no speed-train_!" Her husband answered as we heard heavy steps on the wooden stair.

It lasted a while before the door to the Living opened and an Old man , a Felineko…, or something similar, entered.

You are a Felidion, Mr.?!" I asked in wonderment.

"Indeed, as my father and his father before, our Clan , from which my Wife is as well, has a long and old Tradition, every one of us has been a Paladin, some of us even managed to reach the rank of a Master, just like Cassy and me.

Anyways it´s nice to make your Acquaintance, you can call me Reito if you like and you are?!" Reito asked.

"I´m Elh and this is Chocolat!" I introduced us.

"Nice to meet you!" The old man stated as he shook out hands, the touch had something familiar.

"Anyways, I really have to thank you for saving me, I don´t know what would have happen otherwise, unfortunately is my Nono as well as myself not so strong as from 200 years ago!" Cassandra said as she sat herself next to her husband, giving him the cup with the tea, which he took thankfully.

"You see, to our times things were completely different here in Pharaoh, it was nice and peaceful island, with no crime, much green and some little villages here and there, but today it is a town of politic, corruption and criminality, unfortunately we had decided to stay here for the rest of my live!" Cassandra stated.

"Well we don´t say that the Future and the Prosperity is bad, which has happened here on pharaoh, especially these Robot are really handy…., but I too really wish the old times back, where old people like us safely could go over the street, without being driven to death, or robbed of our last ring!" Reito explained, while we nodded.

"Oh, oh my i´m sorry for bothering you with our old speeches!" Cassandra said, but we shook our heads.

"You are right Cassandra and Reito, there are places which better would have remained unchanged!" I said to her and Chocolat nodded.

"Too much of Heaven can only bring us down, they say!" She stated and we all nodded.

"Especially when you are called Bruno Dondurma, I never could stand that guy, it is a blessing that he´s gone, sure one should not be saying this.

However i´m just saying how things are, ever since he´s gone the things have calmed down here in Pharaoh!" Reito stated and we could only nod in agreement.

"My daughter loved this place and the flower meadows which once grew here, before all of these houses and Metallic constructions were build!" Cassandra said as she took a photo and showed to us.

It showed a lovely woman in summer clothes, sitting within a meadow of flowers.

"This has been taken shortly before her 20th birthday, before she left for Ragdoll!" Reito stated as he wiped a tear away.

"God bless her soul, she always was so cheerful…, it´s terrible what happened there at Ragdoll, if I would have been there I would have kicked this Baion´s butt!" Reito stated with iron determination and a fire in his eyes which you wouldn´t believe him to be possible to ignite.

"That wouldn´t be so easy, we can tell!" I stated as I stroke over the Photo of the woman, I couldn´t believe my eyes, which got teary the moment I saw the woman on the photo.

"What makes you saying that Elh…., oh my, what is with you…?" Cassandra stated.

My heart set out for a moment and I felt this sting in my heart and soul.

"M-mom…., it hurts so much…., finally I have found a picture of her!" I cried and clutched the photo, while Reito and Cassandra gasped in shock.

"Mom…., but that would mean that you are Kiara´s daughter!" Cassandra…, Grandmother said, in shock, before she too shed tears, Reito…, Grandfather in the meanwhile stood up and walked on my side.

"_Are you sure…, are you… Elhize Melizee_?!" He whispered with serious eyes, I could see the longing in his eyes.

"Yes…, my mother was Kiara Melizee and my Father was called Hector Melizee!" I stated with determination.

"Cassy…., her eyes are honest…, I knew I saw these eyes somewhere before, who would have known that….!" Grandfather stated with breaking voice and trembling hands.

He pulled me in an embrace and cried tears of joy and now I knew where I felt his touch and heard his voice before, as I was hold by these hands when I was still a baby.

"Finally, finally after so many time, a part of my family arrived back home to me!" Cassandra said, as she stood up and hugged me tightly, I heard how Chocolat sniffled.

To say I cried was an understatement, as soon as I felt their arms around me, the flood gates opened and I dived in her embrace, and so, for the second time today, I laid in the arms of a beloved person, crying tears of joy.

"It feels so good to hold you in my arms, to know you are alive, Reito and me, we never stopped hoping that you are alive and have survived what happened on Ragdoll, that at least our Grandchild would be save!" Grandma said, as we all stood up.

"So from which part of the clan are you, entirely from Ragdoll or partly from Shamballa?!" Grandfather asked.

"Wait Shamballa truly exists?!" We asked dumbfounded.

"But of course it exists, how it could not, after all I was born on Shamballa in the Savannah Archipelago, long before the war, as it still was called the Abyssinia Imperium.

I was born in the **Melizee Clan of Shamballa**, one of the strongest Clans and **most loyal to the Sun-King**, together with many brothers and cousins.

Your grandmother and I met there, as she trained to become a Master-Paladin, she even was one of the last two King´s Teachers, the personal Teacher of King Iranuki Savage and later of his Nephew, King White Savage the XIII.

But different as me was she born in the **Melizee Clan that lived on Ragdoll**, not that this means anything bad, but it means that this Clan was mostly made out of Felinekos, while the Shamballa Branch was made of Felidions.

Back then the Island of the Paladins _had been always a separate Island_, and the greatest Training-place for **Felidion and Felineko Paladins**.

The opposite of Ragdoll was, the **Wolpalaca**, the** Wolven-Paladin-Academy** of Maranell Wolvenra on **Shangri-La, the metropole of Ragnarök**, which lied right in the middle, same as Shamballa during the times of Abyssinia!" Grandpa Reito explained to us.

"And it still exist at least it has 500 years ago, or better said 5 Abyssinia Years ago!" Cassandra told us and had that sorrowful glance in her eyes, she still held me in her arms, just like Grandpa.

"_I really miss the times there, I had many friends, on both Islands_!" She mumbled.

"In Shamballa lies the _source of our longevity_, also known as the Lake of Maranell, it´s said that the metal which is contained in a **mine under the lake**, was once used to craft the **Medallions of Lares and Lemures**.

It´s also said that since the time of White Savage the first it exist a secret Mausoleum deep under this mine, however these are more rumours than anything concrete and of fact.

Legends been told, that the benevolent Souls of these old Kings are sanctifying the water of the Lake and that everyone who drinks it or is baptised with it, is blessed with extraordinary Longevity.

Maybe there is some truth behind it, after all until now every King of Abyssinia managed to rule for a 100 A.Y.´s long, but the last, White Savage the XII, who only could rule 50 A.Y.´s long, before treacherously being killed during the last Great War, by a Lupycan called Lycan Wolfenstein.

The same managed to raise upon the throne of Ragnarök through violence, fraud and treachery, a man who´s at the very top of the Kill-list of the Paladins of Shamballa!" Grandma told us in a moment of sentimentality, speaking just to have excuse to remain in this position.

However there were also many Paladin-exclusive information which she told us, although I doubt that Chocolat might understand all of this, at least she had a quite confused look on her face

"It is said that as long as the **Treasure of Shamballa** remains connected to the Island and is also intended to be kept there, _the Island will not fall_, this is a strong spell being spoken over millennia ago, by the first King of Abyssinia, and repeated and blood-sworn by every of his successors.

Only Master Paladins know about this Ritual but not many know what this Treasure actually is, since it isn´t allowed to be seen by anyone unworthy of its secret, many tests have to be solved, to truly being called the King of the sun!" Grandpa nodded and I wanted to stop them.

"I still remember as I heard it the first time, As Iranuki became the King, it goes as following: _**Aurun, aros narugeb, ariton masurete aris, naro teumi, naruk Rex.**_

_**Hietra asurus, asnam teumi, faros tarumin narak, aruten**_ _**alkorn mentrios**_ (_Hear me, folk of the sun, for you shall live, as long as this Land is blessed, by the king and his warriors._

_Shall he however decide, to abandon this land, so will it lose its immortal life, and it shall fall to ruin for all time_)!"Cassandra said and I still struggled with myself, on one hand I wanted to tell her to stop blurting out informations, on the other hand her voice was so soothing, like a lullaby.

"The king, is always the strongest of the Felidions, no matter how weak he looks, because he has something in him, called the **Heart of the sun**, a force of pure leadership, the _centre of the Nono_´s power.

As long as a **Narugeb Rex**, a Sun-king, exists, Nono also exists.

There is a saying, that those people born to lead, those kings and Leaders of the good and righteous kind, have the **Heart of the sun and the soul of a lion**.

This Saying exists since the time of King White Savage the 1st!" Grandma Cassandra said and sat me next to her on Grandpa´s lap.

I nuzzled in their embrace, it felt so good, and in the end I didn´t wanted their voices to stop, even if they told us everything about Paladins which they knew.

Her voice was lulling and made me sleepy, I think I was close to forgetting the time and something important again.

Something important…

"Oh God Red…, I almost forgot, we have to go!" I suddenly stated as I remembered, I jumped of Grandpa´s lap.

"She´s right, the way I see it, we better depart, or else we will run late for the Festival!" She said and we nodded.

"_Then just let me take this with us, somewhere this thing has to be here somewhere…., ah yeah…., and this here…., I wonder…., I have a feeling that somehow this might belong to her_!" Grandma muttered, as she went under the stairs in a secret chamber.

"Seems like the storm is coming up, we better hurry!" Grandpa stated as he looked outside.

The wind blew strong and it soon would begin to rain, the air sparked of electricity, every now and then we could see sparks of plasma running across sky.

"I hope this storm doesn´t turns into a war of wind and rain!" Chocolat said, as we stepped outside.

"That might happen if we lose any more time, let´s get going!" I said and so we ran towards the haven, to the Asmodeus, before the rain became even stronger.

"It´s though a shame that we didn´t find a dress anymore!" I said, as I remembered the disappointment.

"Well I said that I wanted to reward you for your rescue earlier, didn´t I!" Cassandra said with a warm smile.

"But…!"

"No Buts, just let an old woman have her way!" Cassandra said laughing.

"Better you do as she says, she can be more bristly than a steel brush!" Grandpa stated while Grandma nudged him in the side, making him smiling sheepishly.

We ran through the night as fast as possible and after some time we arrived at the harbour second before the rain began to fall.

"Phew that´s what I call fortune!" Grandpa stated.

"Indeed…, a beautiful Aircraft you have here Chocolat!" Grandma stated.

"Well thank you, it was a present from my brother!" Chocolat explained and I blushed lightly, as I remembered her story from this noon.

"Anyways…., first for you Chocolat, I wanted to give you these here, it has been given to me by a good friend of mine, **Tikami Garontrias**.

However I never had anything matching to wear, nor do I really like these expensive things, they just don´t match me, however I am sure they will look wonderful on you!" Grandma explained, as she took a little box out of her Handbag.

"You are a beautiful girl, I hope that the boy, who will steal your heart, treasures it same as the biggest and most expensive diamond in the world, which beauty and purity you far excel!" Grandma said and gave Chocolat a small, expensive looking, wooden box.

"Oh wow, but, but, this is far too much, as thankful as I am, but I cannot take this, this is far too much!" Chocolat tried to object at the collier and earrings, all made of massive polished gold and green Emeralds.

"You saved my life and brought me back my beloved Granddaughter, which I thought to be dead…, believe me Chocolat, this isn´t even enough to thank you!" Grandma said smiling and embraced Chocolat who shed tears of joy.

"Thank you so much Mrs. Melizee!" She said and I could most likely imagine to me that it might be the first present from someone different than me and Red.

"And for you Elh I have this, you know even though I stopped to be a tailor, I crafted Dresses, I told you that I mostly crafted some for myself…, mostly.

Every year, since you have been lost 302 years ago, I just hope it fits you, I always wished to be able to see you in one of them.

And now, thanks to Chocolat, this wish has also being fulfilled!" Grandma stated, she smiled and laughed so much, as she gave me a big box.

I took it with big joy and curiosity, as I looked inside, I saw the most beautiful dress in ever saw before.

"It´s so wonderful, I will wear it right along!" I said, as I rushed to my Room to dress, while Chocolat started the engine of the Asmodeus.

"Haha, a little whirlwind, just like her mother!" I heard her saying, before I closed the door.

I quickly went to my Room, undressed and dressed into the Dress of Grandma, it fit perfectly and it was so wonderful, it looked like a bathrobe, however it was made out of a very fine and still quite warm material.

It was a little battle to find out on how to dress in it, but in the end I managed to wear it.

The fabric was made of the finest silk and the most beautiful ornaments were embroidered within it.

"I love it!" I said to myself, as I twirled within it around to look me in the mirror, the bow on the back held the dress together and looked also quite beautiful.

I never wore such a dress before though, but now I had to see that it truly brought out my girlishness as Chocolat would say.

"A girl after all!" I chuckled as I remembered how Red once said, as I was once forced by Chocolat, to wear a dress.

"I hope Red will like it!" I said to myself as I made my return to the cockpit.

"And, does it fit, do you like it?" Grandma asked hopefully.

"I love it and it fits perfectly!" I said, as I twirled around.

"You look so much like your mother right now!" Cassandra said and hugged me and I hugged her back.

"Thank you so much Granny!" I said and she hugged me even tighter.

She looked at me and plucked here and there to make sure that the dress was fitting perfectly.

"It´s called a Kimono and I am amazed that you managed to dress so well in it even though it has been your first time, as I assume, unless you once have been in **Nippon**!" Grandma stated.

"Nippon?!" We asked confused.

"A Land far east from here, far away, even further than the Kingdom of Prairie, it has been a colony of Old Abyssinia and is today mostly inhabited by Felinekos and Caninus, but also some other races!" Grandpa explained.

"Well that´s cool, I wish I could fly once over there, how far is it?!" Chocolat asked.

"If you manage to fly through the magnetic-field of Prairie´s Dominion, maybe around a month, but there is hardly any Islands between, so you cannot stock any resources up!" He replied.

"Alright…, that might not happen any soon then…, anyways…, hold on everybody, time to leave Pharaoh and fly back to Airedale, everybody fasten your seatbelts!" Chocolat said and so we started and made our way back home.

"I can tell you a secret passage, this way we can get their faster, it is an old trick from after the War, it´s like a warp hole, but in reality it´s just a massive wind-stream in the sky.

If you fly inside you have extreme back-wind, which pushes you far ahead if you stop the rotors at a certain point, we just have to get the right exit and start the rotors at the right time.

If you use it we could be there in around 2.5-3 hours!" Grandpa stated.

"Sure anything that goes fast is allowed I will bring Elh to this Festival in time no matter what, I promised her!" Chocolat stated.

"Good, I just hope your Aircraft is hard in taking, this won´t be a cake-walk for sure, it´s an old route mainly made for extra durable war-aircrafts!" Grandpa Reito explained.

"As long as we arrive safe and sound anything goes!" I stated and Grandma nodded.

"Alright, then fly as I say!" Grandpa ordered.

"Roger sir!" Chocolat stated smiling and so we rapidly left the Harbour of Pharaoh and made our way back to the west.

**A/N: Next Chapter hope you like it.**


	5. The Storm is Growing, the Lost Kings

**空とロマンス**** (Sola to Romansu)**

**Sky and Romance**

**Return of the Legendary Heroes **

**2****nd**** Arc: The Lost Kings unite.**

**Chapter 4 /Part I: Unleash the Beast inside of me, the Invasion of the Wolfish kind.**

**Meanwhile on the Sky Sweeper, 100 miles from Shamballa:**

**White´s Pov:**

It was already late afternoon, 4 hours after our departure from Shamballa, on our way towards our first Stop, Aurora, the Island of the Lupycan-Clan of Chief Shanuk, Nanooka´s Uncle.

An hour ago our anxiety was finally calmed down, the fights on Shamballa fortunately had died out quiet quickly, as the Sky Riders manged to destroy the big battleship and let it fall into the Plasma sea under Shamballa.

Still, this seemed to be only one of the various War-ships of Lycan, it was to assume, that he for sure had still more in store for us.

This was most likely only one of his larger Espionage-war-ships, who was ordered to investigate and find out how strong we are and how the world, as well as the military force up here, had changed, ever since Ragnarök's downfall.

Perhaps it even managed to infiltrate several Islands of the Shepherd Republic, it at least was possible.

Still, all we could think of at this moment, was that we were glad that everybody was safe, while Uncle Iranuki and Chief Nanukano fought against the Lycanians, our villagers were hidden by the Wildcats under the command of their Leader, **Erina**, **Hylia´s mother, **which was one of the most powerfull female Warriors of the Shamballa-Women**.**

Still even with this little victory, my heart was still not at ease, it was only a matter of time until we would be hunted by the Lycanians, it was most likely sure that the spies must have told them, that I was traveling on an airship, away from the Island.

As Uncle Iranuki advised us, I asked for support from the Sky Riders and they sent us a little escort of 6 ships, 2 who flew in front and behind us, 2 above and beyond us and 2 on each side.

It were good and disciplined men, they didn´t asked what we would have to do on Aurora, they simply followed their orders.

"So…., our first stop is at Aurora, the island in the Northeast am I right?!" Shairon asked me after hours of flying in silence.

"Indeed, it is most of the year covered in snow, due to it´s cold climate, but in the late spring to summer things are heating up and the island shows a rich greenness!" I explained to the Kids.

"I heard that around this time of the year they have a gorgeous view at the Northern-Lights, my King, and that it shall be one of the most romantic sights for pairs, especially when the sky is cloud-free!" Nanooka explained.

She had been silent, ever since our depart and neither of us uttered a word too much, despite of the few orders I gave her, while she was piloting and navigating the ship.

Still, since the situation was already worse enough, we decided to lay down our former differences for the time being, over which, even with her punishment, has no grass grown yet at least on her end.

"Would you please stop calling me King while we are in private, I am still White Savage XIII, a normal boy of 15 years, your friend…, or do I have to remind you on your oath, to remain friends foremost!" I said to her a bit annoyed.

"No need for that, however you are wrong, you might be a 15 years old boy…, sure, however only with the difference that you have the current command over a giant Island and rightly the Chairmanship of one of the most important Councils of whole Tailsworld!" Nanooka stated.

"She´s right, after all…, eight giant Islands and two neighbouring Regions are waiting for you, to introduce yourself as the new righteous King of Abyssinia, so tell me in which way you shall be normal!" Blanche explained the obvious, with minor sarcasm.

"Thanks Blanche, that helps me so much, to constantly be reminded off how many responsibility I have to shoulder on my young back…., maybe I should start on thinking to whom I shall marry you to, maybe you then get a taste of with what I´ll have to put up from now on, that thing called responsibility!" I said as sarcastic as herself before, looking at my hand as if it was ah so interesting.

"I got it, hint taken, I will shut up!" She said, faking a smile.

"Glad to hear that Sis, anyways I guess it´s time to ask you, on how good you know your Uncle or if you can tell me something about Aurora, Nanooka.

What kind of tests might await me, for I am sure that I won´t be able to gain Chief Shanuk´s respect by merely talking!" I said to Nanooka and she nodded.

"I don´t really know all that about my Uncle, I barely met him 4 times, as much as I can remember, also I don´t know much about the Place, which mom comes from, only as much as she told me, which were mostly stories of her Childhood.

Before she was married to my Dad, she was mostly always prepared to become a Housewife, so she had not much time to investigate the island during the last 20 years.

It was clear early that she would become Dad´s wife and for this day she trained and lived, she didn´t quite played with other children of her age, she was always a bit of a loner, different as her little sister, **Lady Sumari**, **Chief Shanuk´s wife**.

Beside of that, as for the things I know about Aurora, I believed that I would forever stay at Shamballa, so I did not bothered with getting to know the other Islands all that much.

However what I can tell you is that the island is mostly consisting out of a large Tundra and a chain of Mountains in the north, as much as I still know it has not really a fixed village.

The Clan of my Uncle are Nomads, who travel yearly across the Island to make sure everything is alright, anywhere on the island….., and well that's all I know!" Nanooka said, as she turned the ship in the direction her compass showed her.

"I see, well that are quite a chastening amount of informations, at least that means that it might get hard to find them, when we don´t even know where to start searching!" I stated sighing.

I thought things might get at least a bit easier, I would walk up to the kings of the different islands, and somehow earn their respect.

Honestly I didn´t expected that I, before doing anything else, would have to even search for the folk, right on the first Island.

We had not much time to loose, since Lycan could already send up his entire fleet, and against an army of Lycanian warships not even our Sky-Riders could probably win, especially if we have no real Land defence.

Ruinvillage was practically the only island with any Military resources, the other Villages of Shamballa had hardly any defence corps at all, they were mostly farmer villages anyways, well despite of the Amazons-tribes.

**Ruinvillage** as **the Capital** of the **Kingdom of Shamballa** was lying near an abyss anyways, the Kingdom was settled on a High Plateau, a so called _Tepui,_ and was so basically only part of **the giant Island below, Savannah**, the name giving biggest Island in the Archipelago.

Valhalla had only been half the entire size of Savannah, which means that she still was the second biggest Island of the Archipelago.

There were only some ancient Villages in the Jungle, with even older neutral and independent tribes, here and there, spattered across the Island, hidden within the vast Rain-forest, like the clean spots on a canvas, which was hit by a bucket of colour.

Both Realms were like two entirely different Worlds.

My home Shamballa was a hidden World, framed by large and High Mountains and rock formations, only really open to one side, near Ruinvillage, which we would defend with our lives.

Beyond the Natural borders of the Mountains, behind my home-town, laid **Hylias home**, the **Emerald-Jungle**

If the Lycanians would attack with all they´ve got, all this would be lost, I must absolutely not fail in this mission, the wellbeing and the existence of a million beings, perhaps and most likely even more, lies at stake.

As their King it is my responsibility to defend them as best as I can.

But for this I had to get a clear head to concentrate, but the self-doubt, about my own capabilities, as well as the worry about my home nagged on my mind and kept me from thinking positive.

In this case…., there was only one solution:

"So does anyone want to listen to music?" I asked.

"White we are not on a sightseeing tour here, we do this to rescue everyone, be more serious and concentrate!" Maya, the Racoon, said with a disappointed expression.

"I know what you mean and I agree with you, however the more I am serious and the more I think about our future tasks, the more nervous and anxious I get, I need a clear head to focus, but my mind is filled with things I cannot need to worry and think about right now.

I first got to clear it and for that I need something to keep my mind off these doubts and worries, for the time until we arrive on Aurora, omething which has entirely nothing to do with all this and what is better to relax than music!" I explained to her.

"This does makes sense, when I cannot think of anything while wanting to do a certain task, I take a break and do something entirely out of place, it completely clears my mind and afterwards I can really concentrate again!" Shairon said nodding.

"Oh….., well if you see it this way…., I guess I could also need something normal for a while!" Maya admitted.

"Same here, all this worrying and doubting makes me nuts!" Blanche stated, as she sat herself on the couch next to Shairon.

"No objection here, so search whatever you want to listen to, after all you are the King now, and you easily get your will now anyways!" Nanooka said, eyes casting over her instruments and the sky, which was made out of thick rain clouds, ignoring my blank stare.

It was more obvious that she refereed that towards our cancelled marriage, I was sure that she didn´t entirely forgave me, even when she mostly knew that it was her very own fault.

After all it was **her** who raped **me**, not vise-versa.

"Geez, I hope you not gonna tell me that my music-taste is bad, I mostly listen to those things you guys like too!" I stated, as I put on the Radio.

Thanks to our scouts we even had the means for receiving the Radio-programs from the Shepherd Republic, but my favourite were the music-programs, as well as this FLNB-pirate-radio, who tells you what _really_ happens in the Regions.

The other programs strangely don´t always tell important things the way they truly were, or not at all.

However, today I put in a CD, since the weather out there disturbed the connection to the Radio-station anyways.

"I really hope there will no typhoon break lose upon us, we cannot need that at all right now, especially since we are in a hurry!" Shairon said, as he watched the sky worriedly, together with Blanche and Maya.

A lighting flashed over the Sky and the thunder-roars atone, over the howling of the wind.

"Me and my big mouth!" Shairon said, as he crept into the next best corner, accompanied by Blanche, both hated Thunderstorms with a passion.

As little kids they once got lost in the Jungle and sat half the night on a tree, while around them a thunderstorm razed the night, until we found them and brought them back home.

"Well then here it goes!" I said, as I pushed the Compilation CD in the player, a Cd with songs we all liked, I chose a song and turned the volume high, so that it might overtone the thunder, it was a slow but melodic song.

_(Original: Black Veil Brides: Saviour)_

"_**I never meant to be the one, who kept you from the dark**_

_**But now I know my wounds are sewn**_

_**Because of who you are**_

_**I will take this burden on and become your holy one**_

_**But remember I am just me**_

_**And I'm bound to sing this song**_

_**So hear my voice, I remind you not to bleed**_

_**I am here, a saviour will be there**_

_**When you are feeling alone, oh**_

_**A saviour, for all that you do**_

_**So you live freely without their harm**_

_**So here I write my lullaby, for all the lonely ones**_

_**Remember as I learned to try, to be the one you love**_

_**So I will take this throne and teach you how to live**_

_**What is left to see, the greatest gift to give**_

_**So hear my voice, I remind you not to bleed**_

_**I am here**_

_**A saviour**_

_**Will be there**_

_**When you are feeling alone, oh**_

_**A saviour**_

_**For all that you do**_

_**So you live freely without their harm**_

_**(Instrumental)**_

_**A saviour**_

_**Will be there**_

_**When you are feeling alone, oh**_

_**A saviour**_

_**For all that you do**_

_**So you live freely without their harm**_

_**When I hear your cries**_

_**Praying for light**_

_**I will be there**_

_**When I hear your cries**_

_**Praying for light**_

_**I will be there**_!" I sang with the song, making the others rolling their eyes, they knew how much I liked singing, almost as much as sleeping and lazing around.

"Wow, seems like this song would match to White like the fist to the eye.

I mean he has taken the throne and through the laws he must make, he watches out, for us to respect them…., so basically said, he does somehow tell us how to live.

And he learns to become like a true White Savage, the idol everyone loves.

But do you really think this is a burden to you?!" Shairon asked and I nodded to their shock.

"I mean the song himself says that I take this burden on and become your holy one, which basically means that I take the burden of the next White Savage in order to become the next King in the row.

For me the burden is to be constantly compared with my ancestors, everyone expects so much of me and I don´t know if I can meet all of their expectations, or even at all become someone satisfying enough to them, what if I completely suck on it?!" I explained and their shock turned into worry.

"I see what you mean, sure it is an extreme pressure…, even I have to admit that, since I am seen as the next Chief of the Lupine de Shamballa, and I don´t know if I can make a good job, especially since I am a Woman?!" Nanooka stated nodding.

She was probably the only one of them, who could truly understand me, at least in this matter.

"Anyways now it´s on me to choose a song, number 13 please!" Nanooka stated, I looked and rolled my eyes.

"Seriously, why this song, can´t you search another one?!" I asked, but she shook her head.

"I want that song, it´s my last word!" Nanooka replied and I sighed.

I switched forward to the song she had chosen, it was so obvious that she would never forgive me to have let her stand before the Altar and to cancel the wedding, if it wasn't clear before, it was definitely clear to everyone after hearing this song.

_(Original-Beyond the Black: Beautiful Lies)_

"_**I remember you crushing my heart**_

_**You weren´t there and my world fell apart**_

_**When I drowned in my solitude**_

_**You walked away**_

_**Every breath at the mercy of you**_

_**What you swore to me, none of it true**_

_**Here you are, my love**_

_**Dressed all in sorrow today**_

_**Tell me lies, lies, beautiful lies**_

_**Till your treason won't hurt anymore**_

_**Tell me lies, lies, beautiful lies**_

_**I'll remember each word that you swore**_!" Nanooka sung and I felt the stings in my heart, her voice was even more melancholic than of the real singer, **Xenix Volumines**.

However what she could do, I could do as well.

"_**I remember you drifting away**_

_**I was there and I begged you to stay**_

_**Couldn't watch, my dear**_

_**Now all that's left is to pay**_

_**I stand by you, whatever the cost**_

_**Couldn't hold you back when you got lost**_

_**Never once did I stopped liking you**_

_**Follow my way**_

_**Tell me lies, lies, beautiful lies**_

_**Till your treason won't hurt anymore**_

_**Tell me lies, lies, beautiful lies**_

_**I'll remember each word that you swore**_!" I sang, she looked from the side and I could see the fire of anger in her eyes.

Blanche, Maya and Shairon meanwhile watched us with growing concern.

"_**Lies, lies, you have broken your vow**_!" Nanooka sang, her voice growing even more melancholic.

"_**Lies, lies, you won´t turn me now**_!" I sang, believing every word I sang.

"_**Lies, lies, until this world dies**_!" Nanooka sang, still looking at me out of the corner of her eyes.

"_**Beautiful lies**_!" We sang together.

"_**I remember you crushing my heart**_

_**You weren´t there, but it all fell apart**_!" She sang and droplets of tears began to fill her eyes.

"_**With your unexpected confession**_

_**You brought the dark**_!" I sang, referring to her sudden confession of love yesterday, spoken in pure wrath.

The worry in the Kid´s eyes grew the longer this song dragged on.

"_**Tell me lies, lies, beautiful lies**_

_**Till your treason won't hurt anymore**_

_**Tell me lies, lies, beautiful lies**_

_**I'll remember each word that you swore**_!" She sang while whipping the tears away.

"_**Lies, lies, this love, it dies**_

_**Beautiful lies**_!" I finished the song, after that…., silence ruled for a very long time.

.

.

.

„This is also a quite good song too…., I guess!" Shairon and Maya said in Unison, trying to somehow calm the situation, Blanche for once said nothing to it all, which I was grateful for.

"Though I never knew you both liked such kind of music!" Shairon stated.

"There are a few things you don´t know about us!" I said, while Nanooka nodded slowly.

"Same as I don´t know all things about you guys, even about Blanche I don´t know everything, not that I even dare to really know all and everything of her, there is a lot she doesn´t tells me, for good reasons.

Sometimes it´s good to hold secrets or to not know someone completely, it creates these surprises, when you suddenly find out more about a person, than you had already known, for better or for worse!" I said and they nodded slowly.

I saw how Nanooka´s hand clenched around the steer-wheel, having gotten my hint.

.

.

.

"Do you think that the Wolves of Ragnarök will attack the others on the island again?" Maya asked after a new uncomfortable while, to change the theme.

"Probably, but if it comes hard on hard, they still have **the Asgard**, **the Midgard and the Jorthunheim**!" I said, referring to the two ancient War-ships and the Flagship of the Warriors of Shamballa.

While The Ark and the Sky Sweeper were the fastest Ships on the Continent, were both, Asgard, our Flagship, and the Ark, our Evacuation Passenger ship, the biggest ones.

The Midgard and the Jorthunheim on the other hand, were those ships with the most of Firepower.

"I just hope everyone is alright, I mean these Lycanian Warships looked quite strong and our war-material is not really up to date if I may say so, at least from the look of it!" Blanche stated nodding.

"There you are unfortunately right, they are near ancient!" I stated sighing, as I thought about it.

To be honest, it was truly amazing and fascinating what Wolven Technology and Lions Magic can create, still against the Lycanians new-age technology, ours might just be enough, to not go down instantly.

Unfortunately had none of the three ships a magic Shield, like the Lycanian War-ships, all what we could do was to let the Paladins use a reflector-spell on the ship, repelling every attack, of course was that a really exhausting manner.

All of the bigger Airships and the oldest Machines on Shamballa, where heritages of the Abyssinia imperium, which once maintained peace on this former continent, used by the Felidions of old times, around 1.300 A.Y., so 130.000 years on the outer world.

"It´s a wonder these old rusty Junk-heaps moved at all!" Nanooka stated with a lazy tone.

"Well it are these very Junk-heaps which saved our peoples asses before, so I think they deserve a little respect!" I said to her with narrowed eyes.

Ever since I knew Draken, I had another view on Mechas, Machines and Airships, to me they weren't just merely tools, but friends who always hold out a helping hand to us.

So were these three Airships.

They fought well during the last war, but after that war we needed almost all resources to build back up what we had mostly lost, the military had only a little amount in store for themselves, not enough to build up the newest war machines which became even more complex to build, than back then.

"Well it´s not as if our old people even know how to build such modern equipment, so we might as well fight with old things which still work!" Nanooka stated, as she looked outside of the window.

"Yeah they probably won't, so it´s just even more important to thank god and the three ships that everybody came back home safely before!" I stated and they nodded slowly.

"_If only we had some modern weapons, we could erase these damned Lycanians instantly and go back to order, they disturbed what was supposed to be my happiest day ever_!" I heard Nanooka mumbling.

"_Geez, seriously….., it was yourself who ruined the entire day, the Lycanian attack was just the tip of Iceberg back then_!" I thought, as I looked at her with a deadpanned expression.

"_Though a little she´s right, everything would have been so easy if we had some modern weapons, even before all of this hassle today and yesterday._

_If our successors, the Felinekos, had weapons to defend themselves, many things would be different I guess_!" I thought as I rembered my history-lesson in Outside-World-Histories, by Mrs. Melizee.

Ending the war but losing the battles, thanks to being robbed of their leader, the Felidions lived on the outskirts of Abyssinia, on these few Islands which weren´t fallen back to earth or who got conquered by the Lycanians.

The other Clans around us helped us hiding, for the Felidions where on top of the to-kill-list of the Lycanians.

The longer they had to hide the more the Felidions changed, some of them, but not all, they became less fierce and less powerfull in their Magic.

They became the race of the Felinekos, not everyone was though in safety, the captured Felinekos suffered under the Cruelty of the Lycanians and the early Caninus, which resulted out of them as Ragnarök fell.

With the vanishing of Lycan and Ragnarök, which happened without any concrete reason, as far as we know, however this state of silent war between both parties slowly so slowly began to change.

Although it was a real up and down and roundabout situation.

The Shepherd Republic was created and the Caninus began to also overtake these Islands, leaving the few Felinekos no other choice but to accept the Co-existence, after Lycan and Ragnarök fell, most of the Lycanians vanished out of Shamballa and the other islands.

The Felidions finally managed to make their comeback as domineering race, they stood together with the other Races, assembling their resources and ultimately chased the last remaining Lycanians out of the Lands.

Afterwards they somehow managed to make the entire Archipelago invisible, turning their surroundings into a dominion, which caused the time to flow different as in the outside world, we are so to say, living in a own dimension.

1000 years ago in the outside world, means 10 years ago here in the Savannah Archipelago, after massive inner-politic fights, feuds and civil-wars and revolutions, both nations finally subscribed a **cease-fire contract**.

The same was made Public and had been spread across the seas, in Prairie and in Shepherd and also in faraway lands they knew about this cease-fire-contract, many Felinekos still wandered out, far away from both Regions in which they had been suppressed the most.

Still, even with the Contract there was a huge divide between both Races and everybody expected new conflicts to soon arise yet again.

During this time it was rumoured that the last remaining Felidions had found and managed to successfully activate an **ancient Abyssinia Weapon**, which had the power to completely erase the Lupycans and the Caninus from the face of the earth.

"_Obviously the rumours spoke about Draken´s awakening by my hand_!" I thought in amusement, however it was also a sad theme.

Of course these rumours fuelled new minor conflicts between both races, not for the least the _**Century War and the Battle of Malberry**_, around 600 years ago and _**the Independence War and Shepherd Revolution**_ around 120 years ago, the most dangerous of this incidents.

The Felinekos gathered together with some of the spattered Felidion tribes, who still lived outside of the Savannah Archipelago, creating the **R.U.I.A.**, the _**Reconstruction Unit of the Imperium of Abyssinia,**_ in order to take back the Power they once had and throw the invaders out.

Their numbers were strong, however could only a few of the Felidions back then even use Nono, less become Paladins.

It was also the first War in which the Caninus themselves used robots, working together with the remaining Lycanians which still roamed the lands, even after their own Kingdom had fallen.

Ultimately the Felinekos and Felidions lost the war, the Felidions were captured and tortured, the Felinekos enslaved and supressed, thanks to the new Power which the Caninus had with their robots.

After many years of enslavement, the Felinekos tried another time to take back the power over their few remaining realms, which had been destroyed in the _Century War and the Battle of Malberry_.

However instead of regaining all of their homes, all what they managed to accomplish was a **cease-fire contract and one Single Island**, big enough for most of the remaining Felinekos, _the Island Ragdoll_, however it should not last long.

Knowing that this shaky contract could only fail, the Felinekos berated under their leaders and ultimately decided that they would need a Power, to counter the force of the Caninus and their Weapons.

And so they founded the **Association of the Paladins** _on their new Island and the Island Mau in the Shepherd Region_, many Felinekos still knew how to use their Magic, the Nono, and they divided in two groups, **the Paladins and the Guardians**.

The Guardians were ultimately used to defend the normal inhabitants, while the Paladins learned how to destroy machines with their magic.

However as we know the Fortune didn´t last long enough, almost 300 years after the Century War, Ragdoll was attacked and destroyed by Baion.

However no one of the Felinekos, which still lived in the Kingdom of Shepherd or in the Kingdom of Prairie, knew about his involvement, for the Felinekos it was clear that the Caninus and the Lycanians once again betrayed them.

The end of the Contract´s effect 120 Years ago, was definitely due to the Incidents which was later called the **Independence War of Prairie** and the 14 years later initiated **Shepherd Revolution.**

Ultimately the Felinekos in Prairie won the war, thanks to having back-up from Mau, and were finally left in peace and managed to build a society of their own, only co-working with the Caninus if it was really necessary.

With the success of this war, the new more peace-orientated Leaders, of both races were subscribing **the Triple A-Contract, the** **Agreement for the Abolition of the Apartheid era. **

A contract between the Leaders of the Caninu and Leaders of the Felineko-tribes, which should end the divide between both races, however held only **230 years**, until 70 years ago and it was mostly only superficial anyways, the Felinekos were still harassed by the Caninus.

To the end of these 230 years, a new Incident almost broke the trust of both Races completely, it was the incident known as the **Rise of the War-Titans,** from 70 years ago, in the Kingdom of Prairie.

Seeing their chance having come at last, a **fanatic Felineko Ex-soldier,** literally a madman, going by the name of **Floda Reltih**, who quickly rose, through Propaganda against _the Triple A-Contract_, towards the _Leader of a little militia_.

Their Ultimate goal was to re-establish an independent Realm exclusively for Felinekos, the **4****th**** Reich**, and the extinction of the Caninu Race.

Against their Ideology stood the _mixed-race-Pro-triple-A group_, **Project C.O.H. **_(Coats of Harmony)_, led by **Gaufre and Foretnoire Ryebread**, two Caninu** Pro-Peace-Pioneers**.

One a Soldier, the other a military Medic, they preached for Co-existence and peace between both races, and managed to find loyal allies in both races.

As the Conflict of both parties reached its bloody peak, both groups had secretly built **each a Giant Robot** and during their final confrontation let them fight against each other, of course this battle was fought on a desolated Island in the Kingdom of Prairie, which had been almost completely erased, _only a little part remained._

In the end one of the Robots was completely destroyed, while the other fell to pieces, as the other ripped, with last forces, his _power source_ out.

The Robot which fell too pieces and some of these even upon the few Islands of the Kingdom of Prairie, was later known as the **Iron Giant**.

The other one however, mainly only called the **Black Colossus**, went soon into oblivion, mostly because there were no traces remaining of the robot, different as from the Iron Giant.

The members of Floda´s party tried to revive the Iron Giant, but it was no use, it wouldn´t move a single millimetre, without the crystals which fuelled the Iron Giant´s Power.

No body of the militia, who had survived the battle, knew that the Crystals were stolen by Gaufre Ryebread and his Wife and divided under his comrades and their best friends, the Felineko-pair **Melody and** **Soprano Kranz**, after the Power-source, the so called Egg-stone, landed upon the remains of the Island on which they clashed.

The Ryebreads and their friends separated in all directions, dividing the Crystals, going into hiding.

No one knew about it…, but **Floda Reltih**…, who survived and managed to flee before the inquisition, which came to arrest the fighting parties, could imprison him.

He swore bitter revenge on the Ryebread Family and the Kingdom of Prairie, after he went into hiding, changing his appearance and name, into **Kirsch Granbot**.

The Ryebread-pair too vanished into oblivion, staying under cover, raising their new-born son, **Russell Ryebread.**

It lasted a long time until the Ryebread Family could live freely again, after grass had grown over the affair, Granbot´s party was forcefully disbanded and the members had all, but Granbot himself, been put into Jail for the rest of their lives.

However this new Incident fuelled the mistrust between each other and the Conflicts were back on, the Caninus began to carelessly harass the Felineko, even though most of the more laidback Felinekos despised part the ideas of Floda Reltih.

Mostly the part with committing Genocide on an entire race, all they were wanting, was to just live in peace and harmony, free from prejudice and hatred.

Still the Felinekos had enough of being looked down by the Caninus and so most of them left both Regions, only a few stayed, since the last counting last year 2.100 in the Kingdom of Prairie and 8.000 in the Shepherd Republic.

Even though Mau were still practicing the Paladin training they lost several masters during the Independence War, ultimately there is but only one **Master-Paladin at Mau, Ozir Armin**.

Ever since what happened at Ragdoll and during the Independence War, he wanted to retire, however hadn´t we any contact to another Master who knew the Shepherd Region as well as him, and who still had battle-experience.

We knew the Melizee pair was down there however hadn´t we neither an address nor any contact to them, ever since Ragdoll fell.

Uncle Iranuki had to almost force Master Ozir, to teach the young generation, who still wanted to learn about the profession of Paladins.

Sure it was risky, but it was far more risky, if we Felidions would always meddle into the matters of the Felinekos, maybe the conflicts from back then would be ignited yet again.

Ever since, Felineko and Caninu have a more or less friendly relation, thought mostly only on the surface, in my eyes it was at most places a rather icy climate when both races met.

The Incident from 4 and 2 years ago didn´t helped that one bit, even though both were concluded through the collaboration of both Races.

It should have lasted 66 years until Reltih Floda got part of his revenge, through his Great-grandsons, **Fool Granbot** **and** **Floda Granbot**, who were, as much as I know at least, involved in the case 4 years ago.

Apparently the **Kranz-Family** wandered out of the Kingdom of Prairie, towards the Shepherd Region, hiding the Crystal.

However the Crystal was stolen years before this incident by **Floda Granbot, **from** Tenor and Symphonia Kranz**, we know nothing concrete about the entire case, only that it was a rather nasty affair back then, but after all the commotion, the Iron Giant was somehow being revived, even if just for a little time.

And this would not have been made without these Crystals, means that somebody must have stolen _all of the remaining 4 Crystals_.

Back then Uncle Iranuki ordered our scouts to only survey the situation unless it becomes too risky, then he would send me out with Draken and the Sky-Riders, to take the Iron Giant down, luckily this was not necessary.

"_4 years in their world are roughly a few weeks ago in mine…, time and Dominion-magic sure is a crazy thing_!" I thought, as I looked outside into the raging storm.

I hated rain, rain meant that the sky, which I love so much, got so dark that no sun-light comes through, somehow it makes me feel uncomfortable, a good day is only given if the sun shines, at least for me.

On Shamballa there was summer the whole year long, it could get only a slight difference in the temperature as the year progressed, but ultimately we have a constant tropical climate down there.

Expect for a certain period known as rain/monsoon-period, that's the time of the year I hate the most.

Shamballa and its other islands are the greatest island floating in the sky, it is said that a mysterious force on each of the islands, holds all eight of them in a constant distance and afloat, no matter where we drift.

And they also shall be the reason why the Dominion-spell is still active ever since 25 year.

That the spell is connected and circulates through each of the islands.

One could say that all islands of the Archipelago, are connected by invisible Chains, however the reason that the Lycanians have found us and can communicate with their spies within our Dominion, must mean that the Spell has weakened.

This definitely must hang together with the loss of Valhalla, one of the chains has broken and so the Circle was interrupted.

So if Lycan would now rise again, and so his Ragnarök Imperium and his army of Lycanians, claimed to be lost in the Plasma Sea for decades, or centuries in the case of Shepherd and Prairie, it could be that a new war is about to break lose, it would definitely be inevitable if they decide to attack us.

And given from the attack yesterday, at Blanche and myself, and now the attack on our home, clearly suggests that it is exactly what they try to turn into a reality.

"_This mission has to be a success, or else this world will not to be safe anymore, there is no other choice._

_As the King it is my responsibility, to make sure my folk is safe_!" I mumbled, as I looked outside of the Window.

On the clock I saw that the sunset being soon over and we would greet the night, not that it would make any difference right now.

I looked to the side, the Sky-riders silently flew on our side, a sight that at least calmed me a little, in a battle they would definitely defend us…, the only question would be, against what exactly…., could they win when the Lycanian arrive with a giant fully armed Warship.

"Guys, you look really tired…., I got this, go sleep for a while, I rather would like to have you in fresh shape when I need you!" Nanooka said, as she recognized our tired faces.

To be honest I didn´t even felt that I was tired, the worry and the sudden dive into old history within my mind, took the same of every feeling or need to converse, but now that I concentrated on my mouth, I was not able to hold in the yawn that asked me.

"Are you sure about this, I mean aren´t you probably tired yourself?" I asked her in doubt.

"I am serious and I had a nice sleep last night, so don´t hold back…, go sleeping, rest your forces, when we are near Aurora you will need them.

I don´t know what´s going to await us, but it will be hard and difficult for sure!" Nanooka said, as she manoeuvred the Airship through the clouds and the rising thunderstorm, as well as the casually appearing floating rocks.

However it as quite clear to me that she bluntly lied, I had heard her cries all night long, of course, after this whole incident from yesterday she hardly would have been able to sleep, even I didn´t slept because I constantly reproached about what I did to her.

"I will stay at your side, until you become too tired, we going to switch positions as soon as you think you lose the focus, due to your sleepiness!" I sternly said, while she only rolled her eyes in annoyance.

"Alright…., my King" She said and I looked with an angry glance at her, she only chuckled and stuck her tongue out.

"I don´t remember to have vowed to stop teasing you!" She simply stated and all I could do was to sigh.

However I also was a little glad, it seemed that we slowly managed to speak normal again, as well as starting to become friends again.

Still…, I was not so naïve to believe, that she soon might have forgotten about the cancelled wedding, for that Nanooka was far too unforgiving, her song choice from before was all the evidence that I needed, to prove that.

"Alright then, we going to sleep, if something happens don´t hesitate to wake us up, got it?!" Blanche said as she and the others went to bed in their cabins.

"We will do so, sis!" I replied.

And so we quietly flew through the storm, for the next few hours, outside was already darkest night, still, around us the lightning´s flashed dangerously.

"What a shitty weather!" I said.

"You can yell this, seems like the Storm is getting even stronger, I can barely see something anymore!" Nanooka said.

"Best would be, that we land on an island and wait till the storm has flawed off!" I said and she nodded.

"That would be probably be the best we can do right now!" She said.

"Hey guys we gonna search for an Island to land on, it doesn't seems that the Storm will clear up any soon before tomorrow, hopefully in the morning.

Then it at least is easier to see and orientate us, as well as evade other flying things which might come in!" I explained over the Radio to our escort.

"_Here Tiger 1, roger that_!" The Pilot of the ship in front of us replied and after him the others approved as well.

"Alright, now to find an Island!" I mumbled, as suddenly the Com-system atoned again.

"_Crrrzzzz…., White…, White can you hear me_?!" I heard Seto´s voice.

"Hey Bro, I can hear you loud and clearly, how are things at home?!" I asked.

"_We are fine here, as much as we can, the People slowly go back home after we flew the Ark back, each of them are getting controlled at the dock, I really hope we find the spies._

_I tell you, Father is near freaking out because we still haven´t found them yet…, they are gone, vanished without a trace, either that or they are extremely good in hiding and camouflage._

_We sky-riders enforced our guard around Shamballa, in case they attack yet again._

_Still be careful you never know, maybe they are already on their way to capture you, by the way, where are you guys right now_?!" Seto asked.

"I don´t really know, although we constantly followed the course we had set with the Sky-riders, so we must be around Aurora somewhere.

However we are kinda in a storm here, I told them to find an island to land upon and remain there until the Storm is gone!" I explained to him.

"_Alright, that´s probably the best idea, we can´t have it that you get hit by a lightning, well we got you on the screen so we can warn you if things are getting ugly._

_You should arrive at Aurora after approximately 200 miles more, but be careful, the Lycanians aren´t the only ones to worry about out there_!" My Brother stated.

"What do you mean?!" We asked in unison.

"_We have gotten news about recent and multiple cases of sky-robbery through __**Sky-Pirates**__, seem like this trend finally found its way over to us._

_Geez that´s gonna be a hassle to deal with them, I tell you_!" Seto stated, referring to the fact, that there haven´t been any Sky-Pirates here for centuries, since the days of before my Ancestor.

It had become a sudden trend during the years after the war, in Shepherd and Prairie.

The only thing to fear up here in the sky had always been the bird-swarms and the floating rocks, as well as worse weather and every now and then a blind Ship from the outside.

"Well I hope we don´t encounter them, we can't have it to suddenly have to deal with such guys, any more Info about them?!" I asked.

"_Only that they came from outside and shall be consisting of members of different Races, they call themselves the __**Nova-Maverick**__. _

_According to the witnesses their Ship looks old but just on the surface, in reality this thing is full of ammunition, cannons and technology._

_They are ruthless and they take everything they can get, they don´t even care from whom, be it a senior or a child, I am sure they are not easy to beat, so be careful_!" Seto stated.

"Roger that Bro, well then I contact you again when we arrived on Aurora, okay?!" I stated.

"_Alright, I hope to hear from you soon, once again be careful, all of you and especially Blanche, you know how reckless she sometimes can be_!" Seto explained.

"Oh yes I know…., well then, see you later!" I stated and so the Picture of him vanished from the Com-system.

The Sky-Sweeper as well as the Sky-Riders were the only ships back home, with Com-systems, which was one of the most modern technologies we had.

"_Geez now we also have to deal with Pirates, great, things can´t get any worse, can they_?!" I mumbled in annoyance.

"Huh…, what the…, hey White…, do you see these lights over there too, or am I imagining things?" Nanooka asked suddenly, after a while of silence.

"Probably another Ship, that tries to get through the storm!" I said disinterested.

"Maybe you are right, guess im getting paranoid already!" Nanooka said, waving it off as nothing as well.

"Relax a bit, I guess the worst we have overcome already!" I said, as I leaned back in my seat.

I sat there for a while, almost dozing off, as she suddenly groaned in annoyance.

"Do my eyes trick me, or are they still here, these lights from before?!" She asked me.

"Hmmm…., no I don´t think your eyes are wrong, the formation of these lights is the same as before…., what says the Radar?!" I asked.

"Hmmm…., strange I don´t see anything!" She replied.

"That cannot be, unless it is an Island…, but a wandering island, rather not I would say!" I stated as I got nervous.

"Sky-sweeper to Tiger 1, please coming?!" I stated over Radio.

"_Here Tiger 1, what can I do for you my King_?!" The Pilot asked.

"There are lights on our side, approximately around a mile away, has anyone of you something on your radars, we don´t see a thing?!" I asked.

"…_. Negative Sire, we have nothing on our Radars, are you sure about the lights_?!" The Pilot asked.

"100%..., maybe there is an Island ahead, but normally we would see it still on the Radar…., huh what´s that…, OH SHIT!" I shouted, as suddenly a light came closer and closer before a violent explosion shook our Airship.

_**(Scene music: Sabaton- Chorus of Nightwitches)**_

"Shit…., oh shit…., you and your big mouth, White!" Nanooka shouted.

"What, the hell is that?" I asked, as I saw many lights, coming at us, the explosion from before had seemed to hit one of the Airships, it sailed down to the Plasma Sea.

"The Radar is not responding to these things, I can´t see something on it, seems like they use Stealth methods!" Nanooka said as her hands began to tremble.

"…And the only ones, who are using Stealth methods, are the **Lycanian bomber-Airship**, **the Nightwitches**, same as the Warship that attacked Shamballa earlier this day!" I continued and she nodded.

"Yes, I guess you are right, do you think they have recognized us, or are they only casually firing at us?" She asked.

"Uh yeah, seems like they did recognized us!" I stated weakly, as I pointed at the radar, where we could see some things coming at us.

"**Jaeger-Drones**!" I said with a growl.

"_Here Tiger One we are under attack, I repeat we are under….CCCCRRRRRZZZZZZZZZ…..,AAAAAAHHHHH…..; CRRRRRRZZZZZZZ_!" The Com-system atoned, making us jumping as we saw another explosion right in front of us going off.

"Shit, shit, shit!" Nanooka shouted, as she drifted of course to not collide with the burning wreck.

"Alright everybody, stand up, we got to fight!" I shouted, as I ripped the doors to each´s room open and the three sleepy heads stood up rather groggily.

"What´s the matter!" Blanche asked, as she yawned.

"We are under attack, Lycanians!" I shouted and they were all at once wide awake.

"Alright, load, unlock and fire all guns!" Shairon shouted, as he rushed in the cockpit on his seat, pushing the Buttons to load the cannons.

"Torpedo on 3 hour!" Nanooka shouted.

"Alright, and fire!" Shairon shouted, firing the cannons.

"White, you got to keep us the Drones away!" Nanooka stated, as the other 4 Ships tried to shoot the Drones and the Torpedoes off, but were mercilessly eradicated.

In the shine of the Fire we saw Two Warships, bigger than the one that attacked Shamballa, a third was close behind them.

"Shit….,I´m on it, contact Seto and the **Flare-Blitz**!" I shouted, as I rushed into the backside, down on the second sublevel towards the hangar, and climbing within the SkyRapier.

"_In the Name of the truth, the Name of the Father and the Son and the Name of my right to defend those I care about._

_I call upon my ancestors, give me the strength to win this fight and save my family, my friends and my home._

_By my name and my sacrifice to pay, Amen and Attack_!" I prayed, before I began to assemble my Nono to activate the **SkyRapier**.

The SkyRapier, though looking more like a white dragon than an actual Rapier, who´s name it only got due to the large Laser-horn on the Forehead, was a strong fighter for sure, we have proven this often in various mock Battles as we defeated the Sky-Riders.

But I think against the overwhelming power of our opponents and having to battle with three completely manned and armed warships, everyone would have much hassle.

"Nanooka i´m ready, open up the Hangar!" I said through the Radiofrequency, as I sat within the inner cockpit of the mighty dragon, fully accelerating it.

"Alright, good flight, be careful, make sure to come back safely and in one piece…, you promise me right White…., you gonna come back to me!" Nanooka said with small droplets of tears, clearly to see on the com-system.

"Will do, focus Nanooka, you got to get you guys out of here, I will come after you, okay?!" I replied, as curtly as possible, right now I couldn´t let myself being disturbed by too much emotion, neither could she.

"I know, be careful, i´m opening the Hangar!" She said, as the gate of the Hangar began to open.

"Alright, let's show them what's what, time to defeat the Army of the Night, Nanooka put on a good Song, I will need it!" I shouted, seconds before I jumped out of the Airship.

"Sure, a good song for my King!" She stated chuckling.

"How often have I to tell you that….., argh forget it, I got no time for this!" I stated in frustration, concentrating myself on the task at hand.

Listening to her chosen song, a song from **Heroes Lore,** I was able to forget my own fear for a moment.

The song was called _Legacy of Kings_, a hymn towards Draken, the first Aircraft ever, even if it was a Mecha, it was the first piloted flying machine ever.

That has always been the case, music helped me in many occasions and situations of my life, and this one was such a dire situation.

I needed to concentrate myself with all my being, rather than being afraid, to fully emerge myself into my doing, rather than overthinking about it.

_(Original: Hammerfall: Legacy of Kings)_

"_**Out in the skies**_

_**The full moon is rising**_

_**Enlightens the name on our crests**_

_**Blessed with pride**_

_**Steel on my side**_

_**I´m a horseman of thunder**_

_**The ground starts to shake as I ride**_

_**Side by side to my comrades**_

_**The Sweepers of the Sky led us into the unknown**_

_**On wings of glory we will carry on**_

_**Legacy of kings**_

_**(Legacy of kings)**_

_**Forever to survive**_

_**We're riding on the winds**_

_**(Riding on the winds)**_

_**Unchained and free, alive forevermore**_

_**Deep in the night**_

_**They circle around us**_

_**The honour compels us to fight**_

_**All for one and one for all**_

_**All clad in fire and steel**_

_**In the toil of the battle**_

_**Our enemies' fate will reveal**_

_**And forever on be sealed**_

_**The chill of the wind keeps on calling our names**_

_**There's no turning back now, keep hold of the flames**_

_**Legacy of kings**_

_**(Legacy of kings)**_

_**Forever to survive**_

_**We're riding on the winds**_

_**(Riding on the winds)**_

_**Unchained and free, alive forever**_

_**Legacy of kings**_

_**(Legacy of kings)**_

_**Forever to survive**_

_**We're riding on the winds**_

_**(Riding on the winds)**_

_**Unchained and free, alive forevermore**_

_**Now we are here**_

_**And there is nothing left to fear**_

_**The secrets of steel**_

_**Our path of glory will reveal**_

_**Legacy of kings**_

_**(Legacy of kings)**_

_**Forever to survive**_

_**We're riding on the winds**_

_**(Riding on the winds)**_

_**Unchained and free, alive forever**_

_**Legacy of kings**_

_**(Legacy of kings)**_

_**Forever to survive**_

_**We're riding on the winds**_

_**(Riding on the winds)**_

_**Unchained and free, alive forevermore**_

_**Legacy of kings**_

_**(Legacy of kings)**_!" I sang while shooting of the drones and the Turbines of the Airship, to bring them down without shooting them myself.

I hated to be directly responsible for killing other people, but this way they only fell down back to wherever they came from.

If they came up out of the Plasma-sea safely, it is to assume that they also can go back down, without having anything to worry.

As expected they went all out firing with anything they have, the moment they saw Draken and so confirmed indeed that it was me, the one they had searched for.

"_White, we found an escape route, through a __**Sky-Canyon**__, with their Warships they are too slow and too big, they definitely cannot get us, if we are in there._

_Just in case I contacted your Brother, he said a squad is on its way to help us, you got to follow us_!" Nanooka said, as she showed a plan on my Com-system.

It showed a Sky-canyon, an assembling of various sized floating Rocks, normally only the most skilled Sky-riders can fly at high-speed through such a canyon, without getting one single bulge and it´s also often used as their training to evade the bullets and sky-mines of the enemy.

"I would come for sure, but there are just too much Drones chasing us, I first have to take care of them, you got to vanish from here, I will come after you!" I said.

"_Alright, make sure to find us before your fuel is gone and don´t dare to let yourself being shot off understood_!" Nanooka said, referring to my own fuel, as I powered Draken with my Nono.

Until today I only ever was 2 times unconscious due to Nono-exhaustion, two times as I used my entire force to defend someone.

"Yes will do, no fear, i`m coming back to all of you!" I said to ease her mind.

I looked back towards the Sky-Sweeper, the inner cockpit of my Mecha was mostly transparent, expect of the controls, and I had 360° sight , however this unfocused second was all they needed, as I had to witness first hand right now.

"No Fear Nanooka, I….!"

"_WHITE WATCH OUT_!" I heard Blanche´s voice suddenly screaming, ripping me off midway, but it was too late.

The SkyRapier has been hit by a massive stealth missile, undetectable for normal radars, the darkness of the night and the storm didn´t helped there in any way, it was hard to make the black Warships out anyways, only when the moon managed to get through the thick rainclouds.

"Urrrrgggghhh!" I shouted, as I felt the collision on my own Body, since fuelling my own Nono into Draken also expanded my neural system and so my Pain-receptors.

It took a little while until I managed to get back on focus, of course they instantly attacked with all what they got, focusing their fire on me as soon as the first missile hit.

The SkyRapier was being thrown around as one of its wings and so one of his engines were blasted off.

"Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shiiiiiittttt!" I screamed, as they fired on Draken´s other Wing.

They managed to ignite one of the jet-turbines, which were attached to the wing, in flames, setting it out of function.

Nothing, absolutely nothing could now brake my dive towards the Plasma Sea, but a wonder.

"_WWWWWHHHHHHIIIIIITTTTTEEEEE!_" I hear everyone screaming.

"_Is this the end, shall I fail already here, now that I finally found a way to maybe save everyone, shall I really fail right by the start?_

_What have I done all this time, what have I learned in the last 15 years, nothing…., am I really this weak?_

_What kind of King am I, surely not that kind who let his own folk down like this…., aren´t I stronger than this? _

_Aren´t I my father´s son, the successor of the great White Savage the first, that has to mean something, am I right_?!" I thought, as I tried my best to catch my focus again and find a possibility to end my nosedive long enough to magically repair my Ship.

All these metal pieces from the Missiles, made of Plasmantium, might help me.

I was just about to connect my Nono with the Metal pieces, as I was ripped out of my concentration.

"_Warning, collision with massively object in T-20 seconds_!" Suddenly an alarm of the board-computer warned me.

"Oh are you kidding me, dammit, you Assholes might have damaged me, but I won´t give you the pleasure to have killed me.

I die on senility, anything different is inacceptable for a King!" I shouted, as I aimed at the massive torpedo coming at me, it was bigger than the last ones, I bet they had saved this last one especially for me.

"_Loading up Plasma-laser_!" The system said, as I used my strongest weapon on board, by assembling the plasma of the Storm around me in a crystal in Draken´s throat and conducting it over a cannon made out of Plasmantium before shooting it together with an E.M.P.

If the laser was not enough at least the E.M.P. managed to set the Ship´s shield and electricity out of function for a while.

"_Collision in T-10 seconds_!" The board-computer said.

"I will not lose!" I shouted.

"_9_"

"By the name of my Father and my Home….!"

"_8_"

"….I will survive….!"

"7"

"…..And I take down every single one of you!" I screamed.

"6"

"OOOOOOOOOHHHH!" I shouted.

"_5_"

"By my Blood, give me the strength of my Ancestors!" I screamed.

"_4_"

"Amen….!"

"_3_"

"_Plasma Laser ready_!" My board-computer said,

"And Att…..!" I wanted to scream, before my words were stuck in my throat, by the sight I saw.

"_2_"

"_No, not them_!" I thought, as I saw another giant missile on collision course with the Sky sweeper.

In last second I turned the SkyRapier towards the missile approaching my family and friends.

"_1_/Fire" I screamed, as I pushed the button to unleash the laser.

The explosion of the missile hitting the SkyRapier almost shattered it to pieces, the laser fortunately hit before I was drifted faraway of my course.

"_WWWWWHHHHIIIITTTTEEEE_!" It was the last thing I heard over the communication system, before the same shut down and it pained in my heart to hear this sound of complete sorrow.

Even more than the pain I currently felt, due to the explosion and the collision.

"_Nanooka, Blanche, everyone, i´m sorry_!" I thought, before I was about to fall unconscious.

I felt how the SkyRapier fell back to Nano-metal-dust and _transformed back into its medium_, **the** **Crystals in my Jewellery**.

I risked a last glance at the Sky Sweeper, but all I could see was another missile aiming to destroy the ship and with it also my friends and Blanche which stood at the windows watching me falling.

The realization of what was about to happen, was like a slap to me, a sudden rush of adrenaline and suddenly I was wide awake.

"Aaaaarrrggghhh!" I shouted, as I felt the strongest pain I ever would be able to feel, stronger than every missile hitting me.

I knew what would come as the wrath in me took me over, it happened in these particular 2 times in which I afterwards lost consciousness, however this time I would dive without mercy down towards the Plasma-Sea.

Knowing that my death was inevitable, I told myself, that as long as I somehow manage to save them, my death might not be meaningless

**Meanwhile on the Sky Sweeper, Nanooka´s Pov:**

"WHITE, WHITE….., oh nooooo!" I shouted as I broke down.

I did not bothered the missiles which were about to hit us, nor did I recognized the shouting voices of Blanche and the others, everything was lost, the moment White got hit and the SkyRapier fell to dust.

I never would see his comforting and blazing smile again, never would I be able hear his soothing and sweet voice.

I had nothing to live anymore, for without White my life was meaningless anyways.

At least so I thought for that one single moment, I was numb and didn´t hear anything besides my own heartbeat, as I blinded everything else out.

I knew what White told me to do, I could hear his word loud and clear.

"_Nanooka, I trust you with the life of my sister_!" These were his words and I had to hold on them, but without White this was so hard to accomplish.

Whenever I had doubts about myself, White was there, with his blazing smile, which comforted me and cheered me up.

I loved when he slept next to me, when every stress he had, vanished from his face and it became like the one of an Angel, I loved his voice even more when he sang without a care in the world.

He always had dreamed about the blue sky and the freedom in it.

White was for me more than just a friend and I wanted to show him, but I was too chicken, in the end I was too late, White already only saw me as a Friend anymore and didn´t even thought I could possibly fall for him.

Sure he and Blanche, they always made fun of my tomboyishness, not that it once bothered me that much.

I was used to be called that way and it was not, as if I didn´t acted in an unmaidenly fashion every single day without a proper purpose.

Very early I accidently got to know, that Dad rather would have wanted a son than a daughter as successor, of course I was hurt.

So I made up my mind, I wanted to be, as close to a boy as I could become, I wanted to be a good successor to him, a successor he could be proud of, even if I would have to sacrifice my own girlishness for that goal.

White was the only one, who knew how hurt I really was about that fact, that Dad rather would have wanted me to become a boy and long-time didn´t accepted me as a girl.

But especially I was hurt as he decide for some time to choose someone else as successor, some other boy of the Clan, at that time I began to not care anymore about becoming a boy anymore.

I decided to just keep on living my life and make the best out of what I am and what I had become, thanks to my new habits.

Still, White was also right, the reason he could never fall in love with me, was probably because I afterwards never bothered about dresses and makeup and all that girlish bullshit anymore, after getting to know Dad´s secret.

However…, with the time which I spent together with him, I wanted White to see me as a girl again, the Girl I am, Nanooka Wolvenra, a girl which had fallen deeply in love with the only man that ever once called me `_beautiful enough to be married, just the way you are_´.

"_He was right…., after all, I should have told him for so long ago…., but I was too cowardly…, I never ran from a fight or any confrontation…._

_And still, back then I was not strong enough to tell him the truth about my feelings…., telling him how much I loved him_!" I thought as I stood up and tried to wipe away the tears.

I didn´t cared about the detonation of the missile, which had approached us and was shot of by White´s laser, all I cared about was to fulfil White wish, I would keep his Sister save in his place.

"_After all that´s the least I can do to honour your bravery_!" I said to myself.

It was a shame, after all this, all I had from White were our mutual memories, in the end I didn´t even managed to get his love for me.

I closed my eyes to focus on feeling, seeing and hearing again and to focus on the situation at hand, it was a trick Dad showed me.

I focused on the presences of my comrades and the way they moved.

"_Huh…, what´s this_?!" I suddenly thought, as I felt something new but not from the outside, but inside of me, I could feel my heart beating…. But there was something more.

There…., between this heartbeat, I felt something different, I felt a presence in myself….., a presence which never has been there before.

It was very faint and I could only feel it, if I focused my whole being on it.

"_No….., can this be….., is this really possible_?" I mumbled, as I touched my stomach.

Suddenly realization hit me, as I remembered everything I did to White yesterday, I humiliated him…, for sure…

However…, I also rode him, in every sense of the word…., and I let him ejaculate…., right within my womb.

"_Can it be…, am I really pregnant…., by White._

_Could it happened as I, out of my mind, raped him…!_

_Did I unintentionally impregnated myself that time?_!" I thought in shock about this realization.

Suddenly I felt this rush of power in me, this will to protect and to live on.

"Nanooka we are out of Ammo!" I heard Shairon shouting.

"Another missile is coming, we have to dodge it Nanooka!" Blanche shouted.

"Raaaaaaaah!" I shouted, as I grabbed the steering wheel and turned it into another direction, letting the incoming missiles crashing into one of the Floating rocks.

The escape route was still open and so I steered the Sky-Sweeper right into the Sky-Canyon.

The detonation behind us and the so spattering rocks blew us off our course, but I managed to catch the drift and steered further through the canyon.

I would neither let Blanche or our friends and especially not myself and this growing Child…, White´s Child, die in here.

"_No matter if Felidion, Lupycan or even a Hybrid of both, i´m gonna raise this child no matter what, even without a man at my side!_

_White had decided to deny me his love, but he gave me an even more precious gift…., no I have to be true to myself, I took it from him, as I wanted to take me his love by force…._!" I thought to myself, as I flew the Sky-Sweeper through the floating Rocks, away from the Lycanian Warships.

"Nevertheless is this my Child and I´m gonna raise, feed and defend it with all of my life!" I shouted, not really caring if anybody hears me in all this chaos or not.

We managed to get safely out of the Canyon, I wanted to sigh in relief, as I suddenly heard a noise which would forever burn in my mind.

"_Aaaaah—crackle- aaaaaaa-crackle- aaaaaaaaa-crackle-aaaaahhhhhh-crrrrrrzzzzzzzzzz…_!" White's voice screamed and the radiofrequency crackled, before completely buzzing off.

"What the hell, White…, White is that you…, White answer me….WHITE!" I screamed, but it was no use.

"Nanooka…., I think you should look at this!" I suddenly heard Blanche´s trembling voice.

"What now…, what the…matter?!" I asked frustrated before trailing off, as I turned towards her.

They all stood in front of the cockpit´s window watching behind us, beyond the Canyon which suddenly was illuminated by the shine of fire.

Suddenly a Massive Shockwave shook the ship and several Rocks floated past us, fortunately none of them hit us.

"What in the world!" I mumbled, at what I witnessed as I stepped towards the window, with my mouth agape same as everyone else.

Outside I saw how giant clouds appeared, the storm became even stronger but all rain was gone, instead we saw a giant figure, a giant face made of clouds with burning eyes.

"_GGGGGGRRRRRROOOOOOAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRR_!" Its massive cry let the windows vibrating and gave them cracks.

"What is that?" Maya asked me, in her eyes I could see the blank terror.

"_I think this is White, but how is he possible to create something like this…., why now…, why again_!" Blanche said, more to herself.

"You think this…., is White?!" I asked her.

"It once happened as I was still little, I was barely a year old so I can only vaguely remember, I was kidnapped by assassins in order to lure out my father or my brother.

Withe found us and saved me, during this fight I saw how around him, some kind of Aura appeared, it had the same Shape as this cloud.

I think it was the very same day as he awoke Draken!" Blanche stated.

"He never told me this?!" I stated.

"He does not like to speak about it, it´s one of the Taboo-themes of my brother, mom told me that I was outright terrorized, by my brothers touch and sight, for an entire month.

Ever since these days, this never has happen again!" She continued and I nodded, I could understand White to not ever scare her like this again.

The thing, I could not better describe it, rose and became bigger, more shaped, it looked kinda like a giant Lion made of clouds.

"_In a time of Religion and War, Legends tell the tale of a Lion, the Beast in the shape of a man, with a dream to unite Sky and Land_!" Shairon chanted in awe before the sight.

"_Mighty Warlords fought to rule all alone, 20 Liberators came to divide this throne._

_The Lion´s comrades from the northern lands, came to take the sceptres from their hands_!" He chanted further, his mumbling made no sense at all.

"What are you even talking about?!" I asked him but he ignored me, keeping on chanting as if he was in trance.

"_A Kingdom in darkness, which has been razed and torn_

_Witnessed death and pain, to bring peace he had sworn_

_Out of the street and the crowd, a knight cometh forth_

_Hear the roars resound, from the Lion of the north_

_Lightning and thunder, commanded by his hand_

_Salvation he brings, much desired across the land_

_We came and we fought, with the Lion of the north_

_On wings of thunder, he was riding ahead_

_Still we stand and we fight, with the Lion of the north_

_The saviour from up high above hath come_!" Shairon continued and suddenly it clicked in my brain.

"But of course…., this is the _**Lion of the North**_, the King´s power, able to destroy an entire legion in less than 5 minutes!" I thought, as I watched the spectacle out there.

The said being raised a claw and grabbed one of the Lycanian Warships which somehow exploded, while the other two turned and tried to get away while shooting at it.

"_Seems like this thing is pure energy, a mere cloud would have no effect on a Warship entirely made of Plasmantium_!" I thought, as I watched this terrific spectacle.

The Cloud Lion raised his other claw and slashed the remaining Warships in pieces, in seconds the last two warships were gone.

The new Shockwave swiped another salve of rocks at us, I ran towards the steer wheel and tried to navigate us out of their reach, which was easier said than done.

"Dammit, the storm gets stronger, I can barely hold the course anymore!" I shouted, as I fought with the steer wheel.

Suddenly the storm picked up even more ripping the steer wheel out of my hands.

"We are drifting off!" I screamed.

"Nanooka, look!" I heard Blanche´s voice shouting.

"What now, I´m trying to….., oh…..wow!" I said as we flew through a tunnel made of clouds, the stream of the storm pushed us in the North-eastern direction.

"According to the map, which we got from Whites brother, we are reaching Aurora in at least 3 hours, we are about 150 miles away, this storm pushed us 50 miles ahead in less than 20 minutes!

If White did this, I bet he tells us to better wait there until he comes, and let´s be honest we can't really do anything without White there anyways!" Shairon said after a while as the back-wind flawed of, allowing me to steer normally again.

"There you are right, that would be so like him!" Maya and Blanche nodded.

"You think White has survived?!" I asked them hopelessly.

"I mean, how anyone would survive a dive to the plasma sea, while being unconscious?!" I asked, unable to understand their strong believe despite the hopeless situation.

"Heavens….., Nanooka…, it´s White we are talking about, he's like weed and you know what they say, weed does not pass!" Blanche stated with absolute conviction.

"I am Positive Nanooka, White will survive somehow, I will pray to Maranell that he does, but I am sure he will!" Maya stated.

"Alright, seems like White gave us this chance, we are certain that he´s alive and going to search for us, so now let´s fulfil our mission, maybe we can convince your uncle to get us whatever White is searching for there.

This way we have not lost any time, when he comes for us, although I bet that this will definitely be a hard task!" Shairon stated.

"You are right Shairon…., did you hear that White, we will wait at Aurora!" I said over Radio and in my mind for White to somehow hear it.

"_I will meet you there for sure, I will find you no matter what and no matter how long it lasts._

_I will be once again together with all of you, I won´t ever let you guys down_!" I suddenly heard it over the Communication-system, although very faintly.

Of course we all were buff that our hope was real, somehow.

"I know you will, I will wait for you, my King, we both will be waiting for you!" I stated as I chuckled inertly, imagining him telling me off again, while stroking my stomach gently, not seeing Blanche´s curious glance at me.

And so we were on our way towards Aurora, hoping to see our White soon again and that our mission will be a success.

Our world was depending on it after all and we cannot fuck that up…, can we?

**Meanwhile on the Asmodeus, 8 miles from Airedale**

**Elh´s Pov:**

We were already since 2 hours in the air and thanks to a sudden backwind, due to Grandpa´s tip with the Storm-tunnel, we managed to come good forwards but the weather didn´t cleared up a bit.

It went even worse to be honest.

"The storm just keeps on getting stronger!" Chocolat said worried, as she observed the clouds and the lightning's outside while navigating us through the night.

The Sky was torn apart by massive Lightning's, and the rain fell like waterfalls, the wind howled loudly, similar to a wolf´s howl to be honest.

"I looks as if the sky would be ripped in shreds, I think this could be a storm coming only in the next century again!" I said, watching this hellish spectacle out there, I would not wish to be a bird out there.

"This might be…, however to me this doesn´t looks like only an ordinary storm to be honest, for that I can clearly feel the magic way too much!" Grandpa replied as he observed the outside with a worried glance.

"Reito´s right….., it rather seems to me, as if the King is enraged beyond measures!" Grandma said worried, while she was knitting a scarf, she looked out of the window…., sighing deeply.

"There you say true words, Cassy…., I knew I felt this force somewhere before, it is as from 1000 years ago, 10 years on Shamballa, you know, that time as the King awoke Draken!" Grandpa stated and Grandma nodded.

"The King?" We asked confused but interested, they told us that The Island of Felidions, Shamballa really existed, the last Realm of the old rulers of Abyssinia.

"Yes, the King of Felidions, White Savage and his Successors, the Savage Clan, he has since time immemorial, the power which can force the weather, both at will or due to emotional outbursts, to change, he even is able to manipulate the elements to a certain extent.

However this only goes with a long training, normal Paladins aren´t getting taught such things, only Arch-Paladins are shown how to do that by their Teachers and even we Masters can only manipulate up to two elements at once.

That´s also why the King has mostly only Master-Paladins as Teachers, such as I had been one, in order to become the Strongest Master-Paladin there is.

King White Savage the first, was after all the very first Felidion-Paladin who ever existed!" Grandma explained, and I was in awe about her wisdom.

"But his power works mostly only during the day, when the sun is up, at night his powers are getting weaker, unless he is enraged over all extent, as it now has the appearance.

Whenever something enraged the king beyond every normal scale, the sky darkens and thunder-roars atone, and if he´s in a real bad mood, you will practically be able to see his anger.

The aura which then surrounds him is called _**Nono-Limit Burst, **_it is a force which only the King can use, it lets all the Nono rush out of his system at once, giving him immeasurable strength and force.

For a short moment he owns God-Like force so to say, able to destroy a whole Legion within less than 10 minutes, or an Island of the size of Pharaoh, or 10 Lycanian Warships, or even triggers a Tornado to form itself.

However is this ability, which is in the whole Savannah Archipelago known as the _**Lion of the North**_, a double egged sword, which also can bring death to the user!" Grandma explained.

"How so?!" We asked curious.

"After this state of power-outburst begins to fully run out, the King falls unconscious for a certain time, or by very skilled Kings they only feel lightheaded.

Still, it´s enough to lose the focus on the battle for some time, that why the King never fights without his bodyguards while being on the Battlefield.

However this Nono-Limit Burst was the reason for the death of the previous King, White Savage the XII, as his Bodyguards were killed and he stabbed through his heart as he was unfocused!" Grandpa continued to explain.

"Is this Power really so strong and dangerous, I somehow cannot imagine that to myself!" Chocolat stated.

"If you don´t believe us, see for yourself, the lights back there, they are faint but you can see them…., and this giant figure in the sea of clouds….., the Lion of the North has awakened, in his unstable form!" Granny said, as she pointed at a faraway point.

It was not really visible from here, but I thought to see there in a maelstrom of Wind, Rain, Clouds and Lightning to see a giant figure made of clouds.

"The spiritual manifestation of the King´s wrath, directioned against his foes but never against those he want to protect!" She continued, as she suddenly casted a spell on the window.

"_**Sumarios, arito shi, resac toi nomes, iritari nusrec**_ (_All-seeing-eye, show me what happens, beyond the boundaries of distance, beyond my glance_)!" The spell crafted a swirling window within the room, which showed us what happens far away, zooming through the mirroring of the raindrops.

What we saw was a really gruesome sight, yet it was also quite fascinating, in a sick kind of way, some of the bigger Ships were destroyed, while a little ship floated at some distance behind a few rocks.

Suddenly the Figure of the Cloud-lion focused on the little ship and gently pushed it away in an unknown direction.

Afterwards the Lion began to vanish, becoming nothing but simple clouds, as if it flew away to another place, or vanished in thin air.

However the sudden disperse of this power created a massive Shockwave and suddenly the windows began to vibrate, the storm around us picked up and some little stones hit the windows.

"How far was that?!" Chocolat asked.

"About 4 miles away, but we should hurry up, the storm over there surely will soon hit Airedale and us as well, seems like he´s on the way towards us…, out of whatever reason!" Grandma replied as we looked outside with a worried glance, the rain fell faster and the wind, now grown to a storm, howled even louder.

What we saw was definitely worth to see, I however was more amazed about what you are able to do, when you train your Nono in the right way, or perhaps it is since Grandma and Grandpa are older and way more experienced than I am.

"That were definitely Ragnarokian Warships, I would be able to recognize them everywhere when I see them, I haven't forgotten them in the slightest, seems like Lycan and his wretched pack finally began to make their move again.

I told you Cassy, I knew the silence from them was too good to be true, I always believed that that Traitor would still be somewhere out there, and now he has risen from its slumber, in which he sat himself after his Battle with King Iranuki, so long ago.

And it is very much to assume that he comes to conquer Tailsworld once and for all and he will destroy everything what dares to get in his path, Baion was a little shit against!

….Geeez, that's going to fuel the old conflicts of Caninu and Felineko from anew…, for sure…, if we don´t give that wretched brat what he deserves!" Grandpa stated through gritted teethes and clenched fists.

"Reito Melizee, watch your language…, you shouldn´t speak this way, stop being so pessimistic, you frighten the Children!" Grandma said, trying to sound stern but couldn´t stop herself from a sudden shuddering.

"Wow, so Quebec was right, both civilisation are still more or less alive and kicking, literally!" Chocolat stated.

"Indeed…., however….,to me it seems, as if the young King of the Felidions is still too inexperienced of using his entire potential of forces, and so no real match for Lycan.

Even the brash and destructive power of this Lion of the North is too dangerous, and it looks too uncontrolled, it easily could hurt those who are meant to be protected!" Grandpa stated, shaking his head.

"_I just hope we somehow all going to survive this upcoming new battles_!" Grandpa stated to himself.

"So just to be sure I understood all of this…., the Lupycans are about to rise again and try to conquer the world, and it seems as if the Felidion-King is fighting against these Lupycans.

However he might still not be strong enough to defeat this Lycan, the evil mastermind behind all of the Lupycan´s operations!" I said.

"Correction my dear, not against Lupycans, even though it´s the general name of their race, you still have to differ them, from the _Lupine de Shamballa_, those who had decided for themselves to follow and live under the laws of the King of the Felidions as their lifesaver.

As well as under the main rule of their Chief, Nanukano Wolvenra, a _Successor of Maranell Wolvenra´s brother_, who serves as political leader of all the things concerning his race.

Then there are the _Lupycans of Aurora_, those few who survived the war and are led by the Brother of the momentary Chief of the lupine de Shamballa, Shanuk Wolvenra.

They still live freely on the Island Aurora in the Savannah Archipelago, they decided to remain independent from the Felidion´s reign but they still swore to fight on their side, if a new War should arise, just like the _**Unbreakable Oath**_ demands it.

Then there is this wretched pack known as the **Lycanians of Lunaris**, who follow _**Lycan the first**_, the traitor of the Lupycan Crown, it´s mostly them who later after the war suppressed the remaining Felinekos and Felidions.

I still remember, I tell you that has been a worse and dark time.

The bad blood has fortunately began to suppress itself over the course of time and the Caninus from today are not entirely of this bad blood.

Still there are some exemplars who still sport some traits of the Lycanians, such as greed, violent behaviour, little regard for other people and a certain hate on the Felineko population!" Granny explained with a sigh.

"Bruno Dondurma for example was such a person, he was greedy, violent in his make, even though he knew how to hide it, and he had little regard for people, if what the rumours are saying, about his scheme with Lares, are indeed true!" Grandpa stated and I nodded.

As someone who saw in what Bruno had transformed in the end it was inevitable to think of a Lupycan, or something similar to that.

"Of course don´t we mean that any Caninu has the potential, to become like them or their False King!" Grandpa explained further.

"False King?" We asked.

"Yes, as I said Lycan managed, through a _**Coup d'état**_ to overtake the reign over the _**Ragnarök´s Main-Island Lunaris**_, from the rightful Successor of the brother of the mighty Maranell Wolvenra, **Ranuk Wolvenra**, the deceased father of both leaders of the exiled Lupycan-clans.

Afterwards he was forcing a good portion of the rest of Ragnarök under his rule, waging civil-wars between the various folks, manipulating and brainwashing them, before building up his army and attacking Abyssinia!" Grandma explained to us.

"Maranell Wolvenra was the first king of the Lycanians and still is assumed to be an immortal Guardian over the grave of his Brother in arms, King White Savage the first, from which no one else actually knows where the grave lies.

It is only know towards Maranell himself and wherever he still lives, as assumed, or if he is long dead, all we can say is that he would probably be the only one to defeat Lycan.

Or someone who just like him bears the force of the Royal Rano, a Blood-related being for example, like a Son!" Grandma continued as Grandpa nodded.

"Anyways, when you ask about the false King of the Lupycans, it´s better to tell you who he actually is and who he was.

Lycan Wolfenstein, once _the counsellor of Ranuk Wolvenra_, was a spiteful and greedy person, generally said a real madman, who sought to become the king of the whole world and gain god-like powers such as White-Savage and Maranell Wolvenra could use.

However he knew that the Felidions would never allow this and that the one who truly has this kind of power is their King.

The Lupycans lost the _**Royal Rano**_ with Maranell Wolvenra´s absence, who hadn´t been seen ever since the _**Rise of Marohumt,**_ 1.300 Abyssinian-years ago and also due to the lack of a proper successor.

So Lycan plotted the death of the late King White Savage XII and conquer Abyssinia, the greatest existing Continent floating in the Sky.

He wanted to find out the secrets of how the two _**Ancient kings of Sun and Moon**_ managed to defeat Marohumt, the destroyer!" Grandpa explained, while he began to smoke an **Herbal-water pipe**.

A long pipe attached to a little basin with herbal-water, which was heathen by a tiny piece of wood in another basin above, the heat warmed up the water and created so smoke.

"Marohumt?!" We asked.

"Yes, no one really knows all too much about him, only that it was a giant being, **a Dragon of Ancient times**, which appeared, 130.000 years ago, 1.300 Abyssinia-Years.

He managed to destroy a good portion of the continents surrounding us and was ultimately the course for the break of _**Soranokuni**_, the ancient Supercontinent, out of which later Abyssinia and Ragnarök emerged.

It was the Continent, which was twisted and torn by wars during the **Era of the belligerent States**!" Grandpa explained

"Anyways back to Lycan, that ….., madman…, managed to destroy most of the old Abyssinia, by unleashing the _**Three Wolven Titan-Machines, Behemoth, Leviathan and the Silver Knight**_ and letting them rampaging over the continent.

King Savage XI and Ranuk Wolvenra managed, under use of their entire Nono and even their life-force, turned into magical rites, to seal the Power of all three Machines within **3 Mediums,** with the help of an Ancient Weapon, known as the _**Wolven-Lion-roar-Cannon**_, killing both Kings in process.

The Mediums were afterwards hidden in unknown Places, only known to the Wolvenra Brothers and King Iranuki.

Lycan then awoke his Jokers, he reawakened Lares and Lemures and continued his rampage, until King White Savage XII managed to seal the power of Both Weapons within **the two Amulets**, which were later hidden and secured by the Paladins of Ragdoll, the same way as his father did it.

However he survived the drain, because he used the Nono-Limit Burst state to fuel the canon, this unfortunately saved him not from dying.

As we said before, Lycan killed him in a moment as he tried to keep his focus on the Battle.

In then end the King´s Brother, who instantly after his brother´s death engage in a massive Battle with Lycan, only managed to rip an Eye out of him, before Lycan vanished, ever since he was not seen and a short time after this Battle Ragnarök fell down into the plasma-sea, eradicating every life on the remaining Islands.

Or so we thought, but apparently we were wrong all along, as it look like now, some had still survived somehow and managed to build up a new military population and industry, preparing for the next War!" Granny told us and we were once again buff of how much she knew about this, still, she lived far longer than even I.

"The Silver knight, Behemoth, Leviathan, Lares and Lemures were, but the last two, all constructed out of Wolven Technology by the Lycanians.

The latter were just reawakened and rebuild to finally destroy Abyssinia and the Felidions once and for all.

The five Machines managed to split Abyssina into the Savannah Archipelago and the Kingdom of Prairie as they are today, their Destruction Power was unrivalled by any other weapon to that time and probably today.

It is a good thing we sealed their Powers away, if I imagine them to have these weapons right now, I start to get Goosebumps.

Through the Kings Brave act, a good Portion of the Felidions survived and fled, hiding themselves, but the Kings death also came for him with a high price, he left a pregnant wife and his unborn son in this cruel after-war world.

They had to hide for a long, long time, while Iranuki Savage, the kings Brother, took care of the folk as substitute king, until his Brother´s son would be old enough to rule.

The successors of those who have been enslaved by the Lycanians, are we, the Felinekos, the most effect of these conflicts you can see in Prairie, where at least far less Felinekos live than in the Shepherd Republic.

A few Years ago, some Caninu and some Felineko managed to build weapons, after the plans of the Silver Knight, they named their final weapons, the Iron Giant and the Black Colossus.

They fought and destroyed each other, this fuelled the old conflicts even more, but eventually these Incident vanished into the vast of oblivion, until 4 year ago as the Iron Giant was ressurected and destroyed an Island as well as damaged the Castle of Prairie.

Unleashing the wrath of this Machine, several other islands were damaged during his rampage and over 40 people lost their live this day, however both the gang, which was somehow responsible for the unleashing in the first place, and a fearless police officer managed to destroy the iron Giant.

All they had to do was to sealing its immense power back in the activation-crystals, deactivating it and letting it fall to pieces into the plasma cloud sea.

The Danger was gone but the horror remained, but eventually normality returned towards the days of the people of Prairie.

Then came the next and until now the last two incidents.

As the rumours told, two years earlier a Hero and his helpers managed to defeat the reawakened Titano Machine Lares.

It was originally build by an advanced race of Aliens, the Juno, and as said, centuries later rebuild by the Lycanians.

Apparently, according to the rumours, Bruno used the old Medallion from Ragdoll, which had been lost since the _**Ragdoll-Massacre**_, to awake him, reciting the _**Rite of Feasting**_.

The Heroes managed to defeat Bruno and let Lares fall to pieces, however that wretched machine was long not entirely defeated.

He was reactivated, through this Baion-guy and his helpers, however they not only reawakened Lares but also his sibling Lemures, to bring forth a giant Sphere in the Sky, whatever this thing was.

However His two helpers were seized of control and the dormant Machines were used by the Hero´s Helpers, to attack this giant sphere in the Sky, breaking an opening in its shield, for the hero to fly through and deactivate the Sphere.

The Name of this Hero is apparently _Red Savarin_, a strong and good looking Caninu-Lupycan, I met him only once afterwards and it hit me like a shock as I felt this hidden power within him.

It was the most powerfull Rano, I ever had felt before, however I was certain that he had no idea about his own hidden forces!" Grandma told us and I blushed, but Chocolat suddenly gasped.

"Wait a second …., what do you mean with Lupycan, that would be new to me, I never knew that my Brother would count to the Lupycans, even though we Caninus do are successors of the Lupycans…, _or can it be…., is that why he…. Naaawww it can´t be…., can it_?!" Chocolat stammered confused, getting more silent until she whispered to herself with a worried glance.

"Wait he´s your brother?" Grandpa asked, turning around with a wondering face and a sudden interest.

"Yes, Red Savarin is my brother since 11 years, we both were orphans and we adopted each other, living since then together as a family!" Chocolat explained.

"I see…..!" Grandma exclaimed, as she wore a thinking expression.

"Wait that would mean that it is _Red Savarin, the hero of Shepherd_, with whom my little Elh is going out today, isn´t it!" She said in a sudden shock.

"Wow that must be, how do you young girls say today, awesome for you, to be able to date such a Celebrity!" Grandpa said, with an amused and warm smile.

"It is, i´m so glad to have met him, and to be able to fight along his side and to fall in love with him!" I said and Grandpa looked interested same as Grandma.

"So you are saying that you too were there, as those two Monsters appeared and attacked Pharaoh, we were barely able to save our neighbours through my shield forces, it almost was too late that time!" Grandma said nodding.

"How come, you fought as well?!" Grandpa asked interested.

"It´s too hard to explain how this all came together in the end, just note that Red, Chocolat and I don´t really understood it anyways.

All we know and probably all we really cared about was, that Red was on our side and that he was the one to mostly defeat both, Bruno and Baion.

He destroyed Lares together with me the first time, afterwards as Lares and Lemures were reactivated, I and another Paladin, Beluga Damiens, used both Titano-Machines to break Tartaros´s shield.

So that Red had the possibility to deactivate and repel Tartaros …..,, you know this sphere in the sky….,, that is all that counts to me to be forever thankful towards Red.

Over the course of our travel together it somehow happened that I fell in love with him, it´s just his way of living, his believe in the good things, his unshakable braveness, and his will to help , rescue and live on for those who need him, all of that turns me on in ways I never experienced before!" I said and they nodded.

"But, is he a good guy, is he able to protect you?" Grandpa asked concerned, of course he didn´t wanted Chocolat to be mad at him, however he also didn´t wanted to just give me to anybody, that was clear to me, he was my Grandfather after all, with Grandmother the last family I had.

"He is the best, and yeah he can be dense and difficult with times but seriously, which guy isn´t, I know that many people don't see what I see, most of the time they just hold him for a poser.

But I can tell you, that Red is a person who never give us fighting for what is right, and who always tries his hardest to protect others, wherever he knows them or not.

If someone is in danger and he is around, you can be sure that he´s the first to react in order to save people.

I love him and that with a good reason, I can´t see me with anybody else, and I don't say this as a simple fan-girl of him, but as one who was knee-deep and first-hand in the same dangers as him, who fought along his side and who saw his bravery with my own eyes.

No matter what has happened in his past, all those things which he can´t remember, and no matter what had shaped him and made him to the boy he is today, no matter if he was born naturally or not, I love him.

Because he´s Red Savarin, the man I want to become the father of my children, the man I gave all my love and the man I will never be a part of!" I said to them and they seemed astounded, same as Chocolat.

"It seems to me as if you had bottled these feelings a long time within your heart, my dear, can it be that… you and him got only recently together?!" Grandma asked curious.

"Yes, He and I, we only recently confessed our love to each other's, and yes, we each held these feelings for about two years within our hearts after we defeated all of our foes!" I said with a definitive tone.

"I see!" Grandma said, as she greeted me yet again with a warm smile.

"Well if Elh says he´s good enough for her I have no complains, but I would really like to meet that guy also to thank him for saving our world!" Grandpa stated nodding.

"That can be arranged sooner than you expect!" I stated.

"Say Chocolat, how far are we?!" I asked her, as I recognized that the storm became even worse.

"Only about 5 miles anymore!" Chocolat replied.

"I see, I hope we soon will arrive, I don´t like this weather!" I stated, as I leaned back in my seat.

I thought about Red and his, probably growing, frustration about our tardiness.

"_I´m sorry Red, but I come now_!" I thought.

**Meanwhile on Airedale, Red´s Pov:**

"_Great, really, really great, now I had to listen to all of Québec's stupid stories, seriously that guy has way too much fantasy._

_I bet that half of the things he told me, has been made up anyways, I mean all of what he told me about him can hardly be real._

_Geez and thanks to my girls being late, I even had to take a douche at his place, only because they forgot to get the task done of why they even travelled towards Pharaoh in the first place, seriously…, geez and now they even cancelled the festival._

_I so wanted to go on it with Elh, this evening could have gone so well!" _I whined in my thoughts_._

"_And on top, I just has to rain now, after I went through all that hassle today….., this really fucks up my mood, I really hope the night will be better_!" I thought to myself, as I made my way through Airedale´s dark lit streets.

It had begun to Rain and I was glad if I finally was back on the Asmodeus, I would have to take a second Shower anyways.

The only good thing they did announce, was that they hold the dance in the Town-hall and the Festival perhaps tomorrow, if the weather plays along, at least I would get to dance with Elh tonight…, unless they still arrive tonight, or even dared to depart.

"_Of course I don´t expect them to risk their life, just to come here, especially not when such a storm blows out there…, before wanting to dance with Elh and celebrate with Chocolat, I want them to be safe and sound_!" I thought as I walked home with Dahak.

After the Douche at Quebec´s place in the late afternoon, before the shops closed I went to buy a Tuxedo and I still had enough money to pay Suzette, for whatever reparations she would have to make on the Asmodeus, because I was faster done with the work for Alman than expected, he gave me a little bonus.

And he promised me another big amount of Rings, if I would promise to also take on his next job, whenever he posts one on the Quest-board.

Of course, needing the money, I could not disagree to that promise and I was the only Hunter anyways, who takes upon his quest, as Flo explained to me with a near laughing fit.

"_Anyways, as soon as I have showered again, I´m ready to go, all I need is to change clothes as soon as Chocolat re-arrives with the Asmodeus._

_I just hope she still comes today or else I don´t know where to even sleep but in a hotel and then the rings I earned today, are faster gone than I can look_!" I mumbled, as I walked through the harbour towards the Hangars and the Docks.

"Hey you are Red Savarin right, one of the owners of the Asmodeus?!" I heard it coming from the guard-post at the entrance, I turned to reply the Guardsman.

"Yeah, I sure am, how I may help you?!" I asked politely.

"Well due to the incoming storm all ships were ordered to remain in the Hangars, you guys are reserved for Hangar 7, if you still intend to come tonight, have you understood?!" The Guardsman asked me.

"Yes I thank you for the Info!" I stated as he let me through.

I rushed over towards the said Hangar and opened the gates, before positioning myself in front of the Gate, looking outside into the vast of the dark lit sky.

From beyond I could see the clouds drifting closer and I heard the near sound of thunder roars.

"_I really hope you guys are alright…., even if those rumours might be nothing but inventions…., they don´t let my mind rest._

_Seriously…., Warships which are attacking islands…, Felinekos and Caninus being kidnapped, not only here but also in Prairie…, just what is becoming of our world lately?_

_I just hope we don´t get dragged in another suicidal Adventure again_!" I thought, as I remembered what Quebec told me as I met him after my last job.

According to his telling have Opera and Merveille investigate the few cases, which he spoke about this afternoon, and now it shall have been proved, that he and FLNB were right, that there were attacks at Islands which the Government had covered up and let the Radio-stations remain silent about.

However since about 2 hours he didn´t get any more news from the Royal Envy and the Golden Roar, the communication just broke off all of a sudden.

He thinks they might have been attacked, but I could not really believe that the Government would freely cooperate with such dangerous guys as these rumoured Lupycans…. Or to simply hush such important things up, then again it was not as if I knew anything about Politics and the Government in general.

"_I´m just glad, if I don´t have any hassle with them_!" I thought, before I sighed.

"_Geez that's all way too high and complicated for me, what a drag_!" I thought.

"I probably should call Chocolat, to at least make sure, that I don´t stand here for nothing!" I said to myself, as I called the Asmodeus over Dahak´s communication-system.

**Back on the Asmodeus, Elh´s Pov:**

"_Crzzzz, Asmodeus, Asmodeus please coming_!" Suddenly the radio-set atoned.

"Here Asmodeus, Red is that you?" Chocolat asked.

"_Hey Sis, it´s me Red, listen, thanks to the storm the ships are all ordered to be brought in the hangars, they reserved Hangar 7 for us, so don't miss to fly the Asmodeus in, I stand in front of it, anyways how far are you, or did you even departed at all from Pharaoh_?" Red asked us, his voice sounded a little annoyed and I could understand him, I too would hate to remain in the coldness and the rain out there.

"_We really have to apologize for our own stupidity_!" I thought in shame.

"Yeah we did a few hours ago as the storm was not so strong, and we are momentarily only about 2-3 miles away.

Still it wouldn´t have worked out so good, if we wouldn´t have taken Reito´s shortcut-route, it´s really a blessing to have him on board!" Chocolat replied to her brother's lament.

"_Reito…, wait a second you have a guy on board, I hope he behaved and didn´t messed around with you guys_?!" Red asked alarmed.

"Hahah no fear bro, he´s a nice Old man and I bet his wife would turn his neck tenfold, if he would even dare to think about such things!" Chocolat replied with a chuckle.

"Hey, i´m long not that old!" Grandpa stated enraged.

"Old enough I would say!" Grandma joked and Grandpa sighed in annoyance.

"_Who´s the woman_?!" Red asked in suspicion.

"Cassandra, Reito´s wife, I tell you it´s going to be a surprise when you see them!" Chocolat stated.

"_Why…., oh well we have no real time to discuss this, just get here as fast as possible, they say the Storm is getting even worse, the weather is really crazy tonight._

_And there are rumours about a sudden invasion of giant Warships, but I think that might be completely bullshit._

_I mean such an invasion would be instantly blown off by the Kurvaz and the Police not_?!" Red stated as he laughed it off.

"Oh I wouldn´t be so sure about it, to be honest we saw some of these Warships being destroyed!" Chocolat stated.

"_Wait a second…, are you for real…., well I guess I should not be surprised for the impossible to become real, in our crazy times one never can be so sure, that something like this would never happen…., anyways as I said, be careful, will you, ah an Elh, my Honeybee_?" Red said and I blushed, Grandma looked with much interest about what would come next, I prayed for it to be a clean talk and no dirty remarks.

"Y-yes, Honeypot!" I said blushing, feeling Grandpa´s glance at me.

"_I really hope you got a dress in last second, I spent a massive amount of money, which I had earned today, for a tuxedo, because I expect to dance with you tonight at the town-hall's ballroom._

_Geez you wouldn´t believe how expensive these things are and I just hope I don´t look ridiculous in it_!" Red stated.

"Wait Dance…., oh right there was something like this announced…, but what happened to the festival?!" I asked dumbfounded, as the fears, of having to dance, from this afternoon returned.

"_Elh do you honestly think that anybody would go out on a festival in this weather…, obviously they cancelled the festival for today and perhaps make it tomorrow, if the Weather plays along._

_But the Dance still is on tonight, i´m so gonna get you to dance_!" Red said and I blushed by the mere thought about it.

"Wait you can dance?" I suddenly asked doubting, I was so afraid of dancing myself, that I never even thought about the question if he even could dance.

"_Sigh, how often are you going to underestimate me like this, Elh, really Honey…., there are things, many things, you have to learn about me, same as I have to learn more about you_!" Red said simply and I could only agree with him.

"_Just let me say, that I am not as clumsy on my feet, as people might think, by the first look, I had some quests in which I had to be the dance-partner for some rich single-ladies, to whom a host-service was too expensive, I swear I wore more often a tuxedo than I could even count_!" He said.

"I never held you for clumsy though…., I admit you can be a little rash, but I don´t think you ever got me a reason to think you are clumsy…., although now that I remember…, there have been these particular 2 times….!" I stated but got quickly cut off by Red.

"_Uhmmm Elh…., please stop embarrassing me before people, whom I haven't even met yet_!" Red stated in a mocked serious tone.

"Yeah…., well, you always proved me to be better than everyone thinks anyway and you are right, I have to learn more about you same as vise-versa, there is no way around that.

I want to know how you have been as a little child, I want to know anything there is to know about you, my Love!" I said to him and he chuckled.

"_I know Elh, I love you sweetheart and you just have no idea of how much I do, I want to keep you at my side at all times and never let go of you._

_So make sure to soon be back in my arms, tonight we gonna have a lot of fun…., I ´m not intending to let you rest just so you know, my Honeykitten_!" He said and I blushed deep red.

"I love you too, so much I can´t tell in words…., I look forward to tonight, my honeypuppy!" I said and blushed even more.

I practically could feel Grandma´s interested glance at me and Chocolats dirty smirking.

Grandpa´s angry stare on the other hand was painfully perceptible.

"_Ah and before you wonder, I took a douche at Quebec´s place, but I definitely will need a new one , i´m soaking wet, but fortunately the tuxedo is still clean and dry._

_But it was much of a hassle, since you girls did not came in time…., or rather said you didn´t even departed as I called you before…., I honestly couldn´t believe it_!" Red said, a tiny bit annoyed and I could understand him same as Chocolat did.

"Yeah, again sorry about that, honey!" I said embarrassed, Grandpa looked with a tiny bit annoyed glance, still he remained silent.

"_Really how do you girls did that, I mean I send you to Pharaoh for you to go shopping…., I mean shopping…, you do know what I mean with that, don´t you?_

_After all shopping is a girls most essential hobby, to buy clothes and whatsoever is like a holy task for you girls, sure you are not Opera but still, I thought you would re-arrive with mountains of shopping bags_!" Red stated and I saw, out of the corner of my eyes, how Grandpa nodded before being nudged in his side

"_I did jobs to earn enough money on the bank, for you to pay the clothes and Suzette, for the repair-works….., and what do I then have to hear…., over talking the whole time, you girls completely forgot why you are even there in the first place!_

_Really, I can´t get it in my head and I can´t ask more often, how in the world did you managed to do that_?!" Red said and I could understand him, while Grandpa chuckled with a nod, earning another painful nudging from his wife.

"Sorry about that, but over chatting in an Ice-cream shop we kinda lost track of time…., please forgive me Red for messing up the day…., I promise I make it up for you tonight!" I said honestly but embarrassed, crawling my neck, while Chocolat sweatdropped.

"_Yeah I kinda imagined myself right now, on how you will do that…, how you going to make it up to me…., and I like what i´m imagining_!" Red said, with a self-pleased tone and I blushed so red, I thought my head would explode, I felt how my tail waged faster.

"Red…., stop talking dirty stuff…., we are not alone!" I stammered.

"_Oh i´m sure that everybody who´s listening now knows what i´m talking about anyways, no need to be shy Elh, it´s just natural_!" He stated with a chuckling.

"_Stop making me horny_!" I though in embarrassment.

"_Anyways, I heard new rumours from Quebec as I was at his place, according to his sources, the giant, supposed to be, Lycanian Airship moved from its place in the cloud-sea._

_Several ships went to see it and as they saw it, it was also the last thing they saw_!" Red explained.

"Wait what…, what do you mean?!" Chocolat asked.

"_According to the survivors, the Ship sent out something called an E.M.P. …, basically some kind of Electricity-killing shockwave, letting many of them crashing down to the Plasma-Sea._

_Afterwards it vanished in thin air, Quebec means they used their Camouflage ability._

_Then there were rumours about several attacks at different islands in the Republic and in the Kingdom of Prairie, Quebec asked Merveille and Opera to investigate about that, but since about 2 hours he lost the contact to them, perhaps he´s just out of their radio-reach._

_There were also Peoples on Airships who saw Gun-fires and explosions in the air, when no one was around or being detectable on the radar, so it could be that it has been some camouflaged ship which fought against another one._

_Then another source told about having seen a sudden explosion and out of thin air a giant burning warship shall have fallen into the plasma sea during a massive storm, I tell you the gossip-factory is at a boiling point right now._

_Seems like Quebec was right and both civilization are not as dead as everyone thought._

_I heard many Felinekos on the way to the harbour, they all fear for a new rise of the Ragnarök Imperium, if that tells you anything Elh, maybe you know better what this all means_!" Red said.

"Yeah though I also don´t know every details, so if Lycan is rising back up to take control about the world, he likely will use more than just his Warships to accomplish this.

We truly than can speak about an _Invasion of the wolfish kind_, who knows what for other Wolven technology he has in store and whatever it is, we won´t like it one bit, that's for sure!" I said worried.

"_Ah okay, I don´t really get what you want to say because I never really cared about the histories of our ancestors._

_I rather loved to live in the here and now, anyways I will be waiting at the hangar, just be careful, girls, alright, see you soon_!" Red said with a worried tone.

"Hey, hey, who pilots the Asmodeus since Years through Gun-fires and Lasers and always comes back out alive!" Chocolat said with a thumb up.

"_You of course, dear sister of mine, I know, still, be careful you two, the storm is getting stronger and stronger, it´s not really gonna help you much, but only might become a hassle….._

_I think I can see you already, still I can´t really help you from here on out, if anything unexpected happens, at least not instantly, but I will try my best_!" Red said convincing.

"No fear we are soon there, I can see the haven from here, you can heat yourself up and take a shower and go to the dance with your Honeykitten!" Chocolat said grinning, as we flew around a corner and really saw the haven and the open Hangar and the silhouette of a person in front.

"_Okay and…, oh shit, CHOCOLAT GET OUT OF THERE_!" Suddenly Red screamed in a fearful tone, shocking all of us.

"Wait, what´s the matter Red…., why are you shouting, what happened….., wait what´s that noise…., what the hell…, Uaaah!" Suddenly the whole Asmodeus shook violently, the windows vibrated violently and even got some cracks.

I heard a metallic sound and the noise of several giant jet-engines.

_**(Scene-music: Sabaton- Chorus of Nightwitches)**_

"What´s going on here!?" We shouted, as the whole ship vibrated, as if something big is flying past us.

"Guys, look there!" Chocolat shouted, as she pointed out of the cockpit.

Right next to us we could see a giant night-black Warship appearing out of nowhere, as if it was the whole time there, floating silently next to us.

It flew in the direction of the Harbour and the town, however it seemed to be not friendly at all, it had something cold at it, maybe those rumours of an Invasion of the Lycanians really weren´t so unfounded.

"Oh god…., this cant be, why are they so close….., how could they come here so easily without anybody noticing them…., these are definitely the Lycanians, what the hell are we supposed to do now!" Grandpa shouted, as we recognized that they pointed a few of their guns at us.

"Dammit, I have no cannons at the Asmodeus, those damn suckers from the Harbour security just didn´t want to allow us to install them, Suzette and I wanted to go tomorrow early to the shipyard again to once again ask them.

All I can do for now is dodging and fleeing, damn, if only Red would be here, he could give us back-up at least, as long as we need to get away!" Chocolat whined, as we saw how the laser-cannons were loaded up.

"_Has anyone called me_?!" Red´s voice suddenly atoned out of nowhere, as the same suddenly appeared before the Cockpit.

"Red!" I shouted with teary eyes and a happy face, as I saw him using _**Septentrion X2**_, an upgrade form of Dahak from Merveille, build out of the remains of Blanck and Nero´s _Cassandra Cross,_ which she had found in Pharaoh, and _Dahak Type Omega_,

"Red, hurry!" Chocolat shouted.

"_Alright_!" The same responded, as he used a force-shield to block the lasers off.

"Raaaaaaaahhhhh!" He shouted, to increase his battle spirit.

As the lasers hit, he was pushed, by the impact against his shield, for several meters backwards towards us.

"_Urgh damn that was hard…, i´m not sure how long I can hold this out_!" Red stated, as he pushed against the shield.

"_Shit they are too strong, the shield is not gonna hold that out much longer, if this keeps up, it´s close to overload, you guys get the hell out of here_!" he shouted after a while of blocking the lasers.

"But how could we, we not gonna leave you here alone, and we are cornered anyways!" I asked him.

Getting out of here…, this was definitely easier said than done, we floated between the warship and the cliffs of Airedale, having no real place to make a U-turn.

"Red, the town!" I shouted, as a sudden realization hit me, I saw how the warship turned his massive cannons on the front towards Airedale.

"Dammit, their laser cannons are going to breaking through the shield, the crystals are not so strong, they are easily to short-circuit!" Grandpa said and I knew what he meant.

In the last years, after the massive attacks at Pharaoh and the other Islands, the Government of the Shepherd republic decided to build shields, crystal-generated force-fields, around the islands, that are blocking off any kind of normal missile and are maintained, as well as activated by the Harbour Tower.

However they were weak against lasers made of crystal- or Plasma-Energy, thanks to the overpowering of the electric current, they were easy to overload, even more by this kind of weather.

"If the shields are down, even normal missiles will be able to damage the town, they just need to bombard the Electric-power-plants, or worse the Gas-plants, letting these things detonating and the Town will be irreparably damaged and without electricity for weeks!" Grandpa explained further.

"_I won´t let them do this_!" Red shouted and used Trance, right in front of the Cockpit´s window.

"Huuuuaaarrrgggh!" he shouted, as he transformed in his Human form.

"What in the world….., Elh don´t tell me he is….?!" Grandma asked.

"A Good Hybrid who, before 2 years, never even knew about that fact, and just because he was born this way doesn´t mean in the slightest, that he´s a bad person or someday might become such, he is Red Savarin and that's all that counts for me!" I stated with a firm voice and steely believe.

"So he was also created by that Baion, same as the Two who attacked Pharaoh?!" Grandpa asked.

"Yes however shortly after his creation Baion wanted to dispose of him, because he thought Red was a failure in his plans, but his co-worker managed to save Red and let him escape at a very young age.

He then rose in an Orphanage together with Chocolat, ever since he has lived as a normal Caninu!" I explained and Chocolat nodded.

"He would never hurt someone who hasn´t absolutely deserved it!" Chocolat said.

Bot of us of course hushed the Order-incident of Red up, if they would knew about that, I don´t know what they would do.

"Well if you trust him, I can´t tell you not to, still I want you to be careful Elh!" Grandma said with a serious tone.

"Cassy, you cannot possibly…!" Grandpa stated but was harshly interrupted

"Reito…, we aren´t the ones to judge anybody…, sure we have seen much more than the normal population of the Shepherd Republic and so we know also most of the dangers….

However haven´t we met this Red Savarin before, at least no really, well…, I only briefly met him, as he once helped me with my Quest, which I had posted on the Quest-board, but still, I only met him as a nice young man, not more not less.

And let´s be honest we were but way more dangerous as Master Paladins than a Hybrid, we did also things in the past, which we aren´t proud of but who still were necessary.

So we have no right to judge him at all!" Grandma stated with full conviction, looking deep in Grandpa´s eyes before the same nodded.

"I guess you are right…, but if he ever does something to Elh, I will sent him personally to Hell!" He stated.

"I will know on how to defend Red then!" Chocolat calmly stated.

"Red would never freely do anything against Elh or anybody who is innocent, and that is a promise!" She stated with a huff.

"We will see!" Grandpa replied sighing.

"Haaaaaaaaaahh!" Red shouted using a Ki-attack at the warship, however it had little to no effect at all, due to its own shield, still Red tried it over and over again.

"_How the hell are we supposed to defeat such a giant thing, it's not like we have weapons similar to Lares and Lemures and their shield is also far too strong for Septentrion_!" Red shouted, as he flew up and tried to break through their shield, but the shield threw him backwards on the Asmodeus, leaving more than one crater.

"_Dammit it´s no use, I can´t get through_!" He shouted as he used his shield forces again to defend us from their lasers.

"_Chocolat, you guys must get out of here somehow, I soon have no fuel anymore, my Trance might only hold for 5 more Ki-Attacks or another shield, unless you somehow find cannons somewhere, which I know that we don´t have at all_!" Red explained, as he focused on increasing the shield.

"Yes, I know that we don´t have any Cannons…, but the Town has some!" Chocolat said, as she suddenly was hit with a realization.

"Harbour-Control of Airedale, here Asmodeus, please coming, I repeat, Harbour-Control of Airedale, here Asmodeus, please coming, over!" She said in the radio set as she sent a message to the Harbour-Tower

"_Here Airedale Harbour-Control-Tower, what´s the matter Asmodeus, over_?" The Tower-personal asked me.

"We need help, a giant Warship is about to attack the Town!" Chocolat said.

"_Here Harbour-Control, please repeat your last message…., what is attacking what, over_?!"The Tower-personal asked in an amused voice.

"Here Asmodeus, I repeat…, a Warship is attacking the town, we request Support from the Harbour-Defence!" Chocolat stated getting annoyed per second.

"_What kind of Warship and where shall it be, Asmodeus…., I do hope you know not to drink before flying an airship, do you_?!" The Man on the microphone said in a mocking tone, before beginning to laugh.

"Of course I know not to drink before flying the Airship, I don´t even drink in the first place, I´m a freaking minor, but putting that aside…., we really need your help, they are about to open the fire at the town, they are about to break through the shield with their lasers and…..!" Chocolat tried to explain, but was interrupted by a sighing.

"_Stop kidding us Asmodeus, there is nothing in sight but you and your robot, even our Radars isn´t showing anything but you, if this is supposed to be a joke then it's a real bad one_!" The Man stated disinterested.

"Goddammit this is no joke you stupid mutt, we are under fire goddammit!" Chocolat shouted losing her cool.

"_Now listen here kid, this is no way to speak with an Adult and especially not someone who has the power to deny you the landing, so you better apologize right now_!" The Man in the tower shouted in his radio set, while we had to close our ears, by the feedback of the radio set.

"Oh believe me, if the tower is remaining heal and we survive, i´m going to come and kick your sorry butt, you, you…., YOU BLOODY BLOCKHEAD!" Chocolat screamed, before she threw the radio-set to the ground.

"Dammit they don´t believe us, how can´t they see this thing!" Chocolat stated in sheer frustration and wrath.

"Lycanians are famous for their high-advanced Stealth technology, they were also called the Nightwitches, since they soundlessly attacked in the night.

Their shields essentially bend light around any objects, you're able to see the area in the background as normal, but not the item in the foreground, which is making the Warships practically invisible.

That's why we didn´t saw them as we arrived here and practically floated next to us without us recognizing it, and that's also why none of the Tower´s personal can see it.

And through electrical Interference their radars aren´t able to detect them either, they literally cannot see anything but us, that's the reason they are thinking that we simply joking with them!" Grandpa explained.

"_Well until they break the shield and attack the town, but then things will be mighty too late_!" Red´s voice atoned.

"Your brother´s right, if we do nothing, Airedale is going to get attacked!" Grandma said.

"_Still, even knowing that, we cannot do anything if the Harbour does not see anything which would justify the use of the Harbour cannons and with my current weapon power I am no match to them_!" Red said over the radio set.

"Dammit, is there really nothing we can do!" Chocolat whined.

"Maybe I can do something, but I don´t know if it works and still it might take some time!" Grandpa stated.

"What do you mean?!" we asked.

"I have still some old friends here in Airedale from during my Military time.

Long before Baion led the Kurvaz, they were known under the name of **S.I.D.O.T.**, the _Special Island Defence Operation Team _of the Shepherd Republic, I had been an Officer back then, before I went in retirement.

Some of my old Comrades still live in Airedale, they might still have some influence!" Grandpa stated.

"Now that you are saying…, that might help!" Grandma replied

"_I don´t know but by every means please try it, maybe it might also help, if we call the Golden Roar and the Royal Envy for support._

_They have at least cannons on board, maybe they can help us as well, if they are in the near surrounding_!" Red said.

"Good idea, I will call them, Reito please use this to call your friends!" Chocolat said, as she gave Grandpa a portable Radio-set.

"Here Asmodeus, Royal Envy please coming, I repeat, here Asmodeus, Royal Envy please coming, over!" Chocolat said but no response was heard.

"Opera, can you hear me, it´s Chocolat!" Chocolat tried again.

"_Crrrzz…., here, crrrzzz…., Royal Envy…., crrrrrzz….., engine destroyed….crzzzzz…, over Pharaoh…crrrrzzzz…., Warships…crrrzzzzzz…..., Wolfs….,crrrrrz….., cannot hold….crzzzzz….., course anymore…., colliding…, rocks….., crrrzzzzzzzzzzzzz_!" Suddenly the voice of Opera atoned, but from all what we heard we could assume that nothing good happened to them, I had a worse feeling.

"Dammit, that's sounds not good at all, seem like they were attacked as well!" Chocolat said.

"_Don´t tell me Quebec has been right all along_?!" Red stated in near despair.

"I will try to contact the Golden Roar, Red please hold out a little longer!" Chocolat stated.

"_I will try my best_!" The same replied.

"Golden Roar, here speaks, Asmodeus, please coming!" Chocolat tried but all she got to hear, didn´t sounded any better than with the Royal Envy.

"_Crrzzzz….., here….., Crrrrrrzzzzzz….., Golden Roar…., Crrrrrrrzzzz…., we….., ccccccrrrrrrzz…., not manoeuvrable…., ccccccrrrrzzzz….., plasma sea ahead….., cccccccrrrrrzzzzz…Opera falls…..crrrrzzzzzz….., death awaits…, forgive me…., Red…., my son… Crrrrzzzzzzzzzzz_!" We heard Merveille's voice, before also this connection died out, Chocolat let the communicator falling, her mine one of sudden despair and terror.

"Dammit, Red there is no one who can help us, seems like they were attacked as well, and even harder than we, from what I've heard they are both about to make a nose-dive into the plasma sea!" Chocolat said.

"Dammit, why has this to happened, why Mom, why Opera and the others…., these damn Lycanians….!

Even I can´t help…. I can´t do a thing…., we are done…, Septentrion´s shield won´t hold out any longer…., I´m sorry Elh, Chocolat…., I failed you…., I failed everyone!" Red said, as he kept on shielding us from their lasers.

His voice broke down in despair, I never heard him losing hope and his will to fight before.

"Fight a Little more Son, my Friends are on their way towards the Harbour to kick some mutt-butts and make them attacking the Warship.

It can only last around 20 minutes anymore, can you hold out so long…., don´t tell me you can't, aren´t you the Hero of the Shepherd Republic…, than act like such a Hero!" Grandpa demanded with loud voice.

"_I think I can, no I don´t think, I have to…, I KNOW I CAN!_

_You are right sir, i´m sorry for losing myself there for a moment, I haven´t gone through all those dangers and hardships back then, just to chicken out now._

_Aren´t I supposed to make a good figure before Elh and defend her and my Sister and their Friends, I won´t allow them to hurt you Guys, especially not my Family and my Love_!" Red stated as new hope and determination began to raise in him.

"We can make this, right Septentrion?!" He stated with a firm voice.

"Red, I think the lasers getting weaker, seem like they have to load it again, there´s no helping, you have to use it, it's the only possibility we still have, to perhaps damage them without cannons!" Chocolat shouted.

"_Have you gone completely nuts Chocolat, you know exactly that I cannot control myself when I am in this state, I don´t even know how to forcefully bring __**IT**__ out anyways_!" Red stated with a growl.

"Red…., it is our only way to perhaps survive long enough until the Harbour fires on the Warship, you have to use it.

I know you are afraid of it, and I know that you can do it, you can control it, back then you were just a weak little boy, who had no idea what happened to him…., and I was just a stupid girl who didn´t understood a thing.

I hurted you, because I didn´t understood that you saved me, that you cursed yourself to save my life…, but now you are strong, you are an Adult.

You want to save us, don´t you….., than be a man and face your demons, break your Chains and let **IT** free…, maybe you are then able to break through their shield and somehow damage their ship!" Chocolat said, with a determinate voice, as if she had to brace herself for something.

"_Are you sure I shall do that, didn´t we swore to never let __**IT**__ happen again, after all that time as it Happened you were afraid of me, you avoided me for an entire month, do you think you wouldn´t do that again_?" Red said and now I was confused.

What was **IT**, what shall he bring out…, was this one of these things, which Red spoke of, one of these things I still didn´t knew about Red, what was it which brought both so completely out of countenance?

"Red there´s no time to complain about it, you have to use **IT**, or else we are done for!" Chocolat said in anger.

"But…!"

"RED…., HAVE I ABANDONED YOU AS I GOT TO KNOW THAT YOU ARE A HYBRID…., NO I DIDN´T, I SUPPORTED YOU ALL THESE YEARS…, DIDN´T I?

I ADMIT, BACK THEN I WAS AFRAID…, BUT I WAS ONLY 7 YEARS OLD, OF COURSE I AS AFRAID AND TERRIFIED….., I DIDN´T KNOW WHAT TO SUDDENLY FEEL ANYMORE…., I NEVER SAW SOMETHING LIKE THIS…, I NEVER SAW SUCH VIOLENCE!" Chocolat shouted and Red was silent for a while.

I was gradually becoming more confused.

"At least I thought I haven't seen such violence before…., but I remembered something back then…, I saw **a fire** before my eyes…., I somehow knew that it was not recent but that it was a memory out of the time before the orphanage…., at least I think.

I saw **a fire and several beings, **_beings like you had become_ as you transformed yourself back then…., but they were different than you….., their aura was merciless and full of bloodlust, their eyes were empty as if they weren´t really alive, but rather controlled by something.

I saw how they set houses in flames, I saw how these beings killed other beings, beings I haven't ever seen before but who strangely were familiar to me.

I saw the faint **face of a women**, I heard a voice, soothing and beautiful, I don´t know for sur but I bet it was my Mother.

She told me to stay strong and keep running, to save myself and keep running until I find a place, where no one of_**our pursuers**_would find me or hurt me and that I would have to _**treasure the Medallion and defend it with all my live, for inside shall be our homes greatest Treasure**_.

That's all I still remember, it was all so unclear, but the eyes and the voices of these evil beings were clearer than everything.

It were being similar as you had become one…, your eyes however were gentle and full of worry for me…., but before I could reach out for you, you snapped and you got revengeful eyes full of wrath and hatred, as you killed them back then, because of what they did to me.

I never saw such violence in you and I was afraid, even though I knew that you never tried to hurt me, no you tried to defend me…, you only wanted to rescue me.

But the memory of the fire frightened me and the _**silhouette**_ of you **in the moon** and **the howl** I heard, it terrorized me!" Chocolat calmly continued and I was buff upon what I witnessed, while Red kept his focus on shielding us.

"I remembered something gruesome even if it is still unclear to me…., I know I backed away from you, as you reached out your hand to me afterwards…., I was afraid of what I just witnessed…., but that never meant that I stopped loving you as my brother after I saw it.

The month afterwards, as I saw you cowering in that corner, afraid of yourself…, I knew, from that moment on, I would forever remain at your side, to save you from whatever happened to you back then, to not let it happen again….!

But now you have to let it happen again, we need this strength from back then…, Red..., I kept you safe for so long…., now it is time for you to keep us safe!" Chocolat said to Red, speaking into his conscience.

"_I guess you are right, sigh, I never wanted you to see me like this, Elh…., since I was afraid of your reaction, not that I even knew how or when it would happen again…., but I guess there is no time to think about that,… just…, please don´t hate me later, Honeykitten_!" Red said and I suddenly got worried, what was he about to do?

There was something in Red, some kind of hidden power which frightened Chocolat enough to suddenly become flashbacks of her life before the Orphanage, whatever she must have had experienced back then, it must have traumatized her.

"_I could never_…!" I muttered, still shocked by this sudden and strange revelation of them both.

"_Huh_?" Red made, as I recognized how low I spoke.

"Whatever you do, I could never hate you Red, I love you, just come back again, safe and sound got it, do you hear me…, after all…, I still owe you a dance!" I shouted in the radio-set, with tears streaming down my face.

"_Uwwwah….., geez my poor ears…., I have understand, I will go and kick some butts, so do you just wait right there for me Elh…, I definitely come back to get that dance with you_!" Red said with a confident voice, as he gave me a thump up.

However I saw the droplets of tears in his eyes and suddenly I was afraid, Red never really cried…., unless he is about to do something 100% life-dangerously foolish, from which he barely believes to come back home.

It often went hand in hand, with me being restrained to stop him from doing it in any way, mostly being enclosed in my room by him.

"What are you going to do…., RED!" I shouted, as he suddenly flew up to the Warship, as the laser cannons had to load up again.

"Relax, i´m sure he will be fine!" Chocolat said with a determined expression, gripping the steer-wheel tighter.

"What is he going to do…., ANSWER ME CHOCOLAT!" I shouted.

"You remember what Cassandra said about Red being a Caninu-Lupycan?!" Chocolat asked.

"Yeah….., so what?!"

"She was not so wrong with that claim….., You see…., Red….,Red is…, he is….!"

"What Chocolat…, WHAT; JUST TELL ME ALREADY!" I shouted at her.

"_**RED´S IS A WEREWOLF**_!" She shouted.

"…Wait a second…., he is what….?!" I asked dumbfounded.

"Red…., he´s a Werewolf!" Chocolat stated again.

" Red´s a Werewolf?!" I asked to confirm that I indeed heard right, she only nodded to it.

"….O-okay…., good to know…., that´s really good to know…., so tell me Chocolat…, what was in this hot-chocolate, that you didn´t were able to endure?!" I asked her.

"Haha very funny, just shut up and watch!" She stated annoyed, crossing her arms with a huff pointing towards Red.

I still didn´t understood, neither did Grandpa and Grandma…, but I believed in her hope and conviction and so I also believed, as so often, in Red´s will and the force of his heart and that he somehow find a way to get us and foremost himself out of this predicament, wether he is or not a Werewolf..., whatever this means to Chocolat.

**Part II: My Demons unleashed, the Son of a Wolf and the Boy that fell from the sky.**

**Red´s Pov:**

_(Scene-music: Black Veil Brides -Wretched and Divine)_

I flew up to the Lycanians war ship and scanned it, I saw their canons were almost ready to fire at Airedale and I knew I had not much time, if I could not manage to destroy their Cannons I had to bring the ship of its course and so also the laser beam, maybe it somehow fails to hit the Island this way.

"Only over my dead body, I won´t let you destroy my favourite Town!" I shouted, as I tried to grasp this hidden strength with everything I had, the moonlight of tonight´s full-moon seemed to help me.

I once swore to Chocolat to never let this happen ever again, it was the last and the first time in which she ever had been terrified of me.

I never wanted to see this look on her face ever again, but I guess she´s right, this time there is no other helping than to use it, it could give me the needed strength to defeat my enemies.

The question is if I even will be able to control it, less myself afterwards.

"_Whatever gave me this strength before, I now need it the most, I beg of you…, give me the strength to defend those dear to me_!" I thought, as I searched in my heart for the answer to unleash this power.

"_Are you really sure my son…., are you sure to use this power, even knowing that your life will never be as it had been anymore._

_Using this Power from anew while it being witnessed by others…, it means that you will accept certain life binding conditions._

_Once I sealed this powers to enable you to live a carefree and normal life…, however with Lycan's arrival and __**Ragnarök´s Resurrection**__ this life is over for sure…., he will hunt you Red..…, and he won't stop until you, myself and our conspecifics and all those dear and close to us, are gone._

_The life which you have lived for so long, it will completely shatter to pieces….., everything you thought you are or would become will be redefined._

_Are you ready to give up on your dreams in order to harvest the power to protect…., listen to my words, I have the power to unleash the innermost of your soul, my son…!_

_However…, does this mean that you also have to do something for me, that __**you have to sacrifice something**__…., something you might not like at all and the mere thought of it might frighten you, and still, this sacrifice is necessary…, __**to safe what still can be saved**_!" Suddenly a voice in my mind stated…, it was somehow familiar to me…, even though I was sure…., no I just could not remember to ever have heard it before.

"_I don´t know if I am all ready for whatever consequences might come at me, however one thing I know very well._

_If I don´t use this power, my Friends and my Family, Airedale, perhaps even more…., it all will be lost in the inferno, which follows these Lycanians like a shadow_!" I stated with full conviction and iron determination.

"_I couldn´t have said it any better, alright, I will open the seal for you my son, but to use this Power means to remember my son…, remember everything you thought you had lost._

_The seal will fully unleash your hidden heritage…, as the __**Arch-Prince of the 10 Moons**__, I ask again…., are you ready to risk this…., __**Red M. Savarin**__…., are you ready to take upon your heritage as __**next righteous King of Ragnarök**_?!" The voice asked, and I knew that whatever he said, it meant that once again our life will become dangerous.

"_I am ready_!" I stated, still convicted, I had not much to lose by myself, all I wanted to do was to save Elh, Chocolat and their new Friends, as well as the Shepherd Republic.

"_Good, then I will now open the seal, prepare yourself my son_!" The voice stated.

"_**Iuri ore comen kiueria, Kiueria memoresta chaniestor.**_

_**Namor cogenera shomen, shomen cogenera corpius.**_

_**Santium acros soma, soma acren santium!**_

(_I am the one who holds the key, the key to unchain the memories._

_The soul is exalted the ghost, the ghost is exalted the body._

_What once was whole is now divided, what is divided will be whole again_)!"The voice stated.

"_And now my son, listen to your soul, hear its voice and listen to its words, learn them by heart_!" She explained.

"_Yes, I will_!" I replied, as I listened deep into my soul.

The words I heard first seemed to make no sense, but the longer I listened to them, the more I understood.

"_**Savural arik, Namor aries astor, marimus narum deltor.**_

_**Lupycania tremore, arus et tremorik, saruma arto everion lunatica.**_

_**Savural arik Rano**_!

(Awaken from anew, hidden in my soul, for all eternity.

You Wolven power, unknown yet powerful, guardian of the eternal moon.

Awaken from anew, you force from the outside!) I shouted the words, which spoke to me from deep within my soul, unleashing the power, which only ever had been unleashed once.

It was a secret between Chocolat, our old Orphanage director, _**Mrs. Cherrypie**_, the Orphanage´s medic, _**Mrs. Berryjam **_and myself, maybe even Merveille knew from it.

Maybe this was the reason of why I was so different from Nero and Blanck and why I managed to overcome the Order, even though we were siblings, created through the same way and by the same mother.

It was a force I never understood, and I was sure to also never be able to control it…., though in looking at it, this force was nothing, which I ever even truly knew a thing about.

I neither knew where it came from, nor what it exactly is, Chocolat and the Orphanage Director called me a Werewolf, even though I always thought these things were only figments of imagination.

Then again…,I also never knew I was a hybrid, let alone that I was able to trance.

All I knew was that this force, prior to this one time so long ago, as Chocolat was in the greatest danger possible, never broke out before.

It had been 8 years ago, as I was 11 and She 8 years old, it was as a girl-trafficker-ring kidnapped her on Open Street at night together with other young girls, Felineko as well as Caninu-girls.

She went out to buy medics in the pharmacy, back then I was sick with the flu, but I got worried as she didn´t came back.

I made myself, despite being sick, on the search for her, thanks to knowing her scent, it was easy to track her trace from the pharmacy on, even wth the flu.

I found her and the other girls at the Harbour, between many Containers, I almost thought it was too late as I tried to save them, but was nearly beaten to death instead.

The force awoke, as I saw how they treated Chocolat bad and wanted to force her to do the dirtiest things.

They put her in chains and exposed her chest, all for the fun and the lust of some Caninu Kurvaz officers, they wanted to rape her in every way possible and they fell upon her like predators.

I lost it, and everything went blank, I have no memories of what exactly happened back then, all I know is that I woke up with a splitting headache.

As I woke up again, I laid in a puddle of blood and flesh pieces of obliterated Kurvaz officers and trafficker as well as destroyed and lacerated Containers and Airships, it was the first time I killed and also the first time Chocolat ever was terrified of me, never i´m gonna forget this look of shock and fear in her eyes.

As I tried to reach out for her she backed away and yelled in fear, I tried to calm her but she pushed me away, crying in fear, all I could do was to free her from the handcuffs forcefully, as whenever I tried to touch her, she yelled at me.

As the cuffs were finally gone, I backed away in fear of hurting her, I tried to call her name but all she did was screaming at me.

"**STAY AWAY, YOU MONSTER**!"…., these words were the most painful I ever heard in my life.

All I could do then was running away as, running into hiding to see if Chocolat might still be in danger, but she was no longer, I heard voices and she was found by a Hunter and a Girl, the same we once met before.

Ever since that day I also had this hatred and antipathy against the Kurvaz, until the day I met the others, Opera, Calua, Gren, Merveille and Beluga, even though our first meeting was not really the best either.

Chocolat calmed down a lot but I stayed away from the Orphanage for one week, living in the forest in a den all by myself, until the Girl and the hunter found me and brought me back to the Orphanage.

I was afraid of facing anyone, Chocolat was right I was a monster, nothing more and nothing less, but I was afraid of being labelled again as such.

I tried to run away, saying that a monster like mine does not have the right to be needed by anyone, but the girl slapped me across the face, saying that I was unique and not a monster, that I just defended what was important to me.

I had a hard time gaining back Chocolate´s trust after that incident and she was constantly afraid of me, but eventually after a month she thawed back up to me, seeing that I was back to normal, I then promised her to never let this happen again.

But now I was about to do just that.

The entire thinking, the whole conversation with this voice, it didn´t lasted longer than 20 seconds.

20 seconds were all to break an 8 years old promise, an oath I had made, in order to protect Chocolate from my own evil self…., and now this evil self was what might save her in the end, hopefully.

"Grrrrrooooaaaaarrrrhhh!" It emerged out from the deepest of my body, as I remembered the past.

This wrath I felt was still fresh as the dew in the morning, it was wrath that once fuelled this power before…., as it seemed.

I just hoped that it would not overtake my mind, I felt how this hidden power awoke within me and how the signs, which were carved on my body and usually only visible during trance-mode.

That **particular unique sign** on my right Hand began to glow, it heated up but it was not so uncomfortable, it was a ticklish experience.

However, as I am not able to control this power, I was certain that it would easily overtake my mind, same as that time.

It was the first time that I killed someone with bare hands, and the first time as I doubted myself and began to hate myself for what I seemed to be, a living time-bomb, I didn´t felt myself so worse before I got to know the fact, that I was a Hybrid.

"_Red, whatever happens, I love you no matter what_!" I heard Elh´s voice in my mind, and same as once in Lemures, it gave me the force to go further.

"AAAAAWWWWWWOOOOOOO!" I howled, as my body began to transform, my muscles grew and the spiritual power within me grew stronger, fuelled by the force of the Full moon.

The aura or whatever it was, flew around me tainting my fur, changing me even more, the shade of my fur grew darker and darker, from reddish towards pitch-black, I knew that soon I would lose my mind, so I had to say this to the girl I love before it was too late.

Before she would hate me.

"_Elh, I love you, please don´t look at me now_!" I said over telepathy, as my muscles ripped my shirt and my west apart.

"_But Red….._!" Elh stated in misery.

"_Please Elh, if you still want to love me the way you know me, then don´t look this way, close your eyes and your ears, for this here soon is going to get really ugly_!" I stated, begging her to not look at me, even though I knew that it would just fuel her curiosity.

However as people are saying, curiosity kills the cat.

"_I will forever love you Red, no matter what_!" Elh stated with full conviction.

"_It is good to hear that…., before you will call me a monster_!" I stated, as another wave of force overcame me.

"_I would never…., I WOULD NEVER CALL YOU A MONSTER, YOU HEAR…., REEEEEDDDD_!" Elh screamed and I could see her pained expression in the window of the cockpit.

I saw how the elder Couple who was with them put their hands before their mouth to muffle their screams, being shocked to the core about my transformation.

"_Chocolat, promise me to fly away and abandon me if I lose my mind and attack the Asmodeus._

_I´m rather left alone by you, than knowing I could hurt you any more than I did once._

_I´m most certain even if I want to, I cannot fight my instincts_!" I stated, thinking about what I once did to her.

Whether it was Caninu instinct or the Lupycan Instinct in me, I almost made her pregnant against her will back then, I basically raped her, something I couldn´t ever forgive myself.

"_Bullshit brother, back then I could not fight this instinct either, I was just as ridden with lust and instinct as you, I admit I was afraid back then for a second, because I didn´t understand how I could lose my control this way and I admit I was not ready for it, but that doesn´t mean I ever hated you for it, I was just as guilty back then._

_But more importantly, you managed to overcome the Order of Baion 2 years ago, so i´m sure you can also fight this Instinct, remember what we once swore each other that day, the day as we left the Orphanage to begin our new life._

_You remember the song we sang am I right, the song which was our mutual oath_!?" Chocolat asked me over the radio-set, as I struggled to contain my consciousness.

"_Of course I do, how I would ever be able to forget it_!?" I thought as I was overrun by many waves of power.

I heard how she was softly humming, which slowly supressed my doubts.

_(Original: Beyond the black: Against the world)_

"_**Like a flickering candle, forlorn in the night**_

_**We wandered in darkness, couldn't shelter our light**_

_**But then you found me, we'll reign all the skies**_

_**You took my hand and dried my eyes**_!" I sang to her in my mind, as I remembered that day as if it was yesterday.

"_**You and me against the world**_

_**They won't stop us now**_

_**You and me against the world**_

_**We'll make it somehow**_

_**Come with me, now we're free like the wind**_

_**We´ve broken all the chains**_

_**It's you and me….., you and me, against the**_

_**World**_!" Chocolat sang, while sniffling from her tears.

"_**Too long we've been hiding,**_

_**We were shrouded in grey**_

_**And too many sunsets,**_

_**Just faded away**_

_**No, they won't find us, together we'll fly**_

_**Under cover of the night**_!" She continued, as the Cannons of the Lycanian warships were almost ready to fire again, Septentrion held its shield with every bit of power it had left.

"_**You and me against the world**_

_**They can't stop us now**_

_**You and me against the world**_

_**We'll make it somehow**_

_**Come with me, we're free like the wind**_

_**We´ve broken all the chains**_

_**It's you and me…., you and me against the**_

_**World**_!" I sang in my mind, while the memories of that day passed before my inner eyes.

"_**We and you against the world**_

_**They can't stop us now**_

_**We and you against the world**_

_**We'll make it somehow**_

_**Come with us, we're free like the wind**_

_**We´ve broken all the chains**_

_**It's we and you…, we and you against the**_

_**World**_!" I suddenly heard Elh's voice as well, singing with determination, being accompanied by Chocolat and myself.

While remembering the song which we sang, I felt how my fur grew more and how my upper torso went over in the fourfold of its usual muscularity, I felt how my body turned into something hard as steel and merciless as a blade.

My body literally was becoming a living fortress, my whole body stretched in its size, all in all I looked now way wilder than ever before, the ripped clothes didn´t helped this appearance at all.

"_It´s what I have been all along, a weapon with a body made to kill_!" I thought, as the Shield of Septentrion and myself were thrown back on the Asmodeus, right in front on the cockpit.

"_No, you are wrong, you are not a weapon, you never were…, you are Red Savarin, that´s all you are, Brother_!" I heard Chocolat´s voice, I looked at the window as she put her hand on it, same as Elh, I put my hands on the window as well.

"_She´s right, you are Red, the boy I fell in love with, no matter what_!" Elh´s voice followed and her eyes were honest and filled with love.

"_Son whatever you are going to do, do it quick, they are firing again_!" I heard the voice of the elder man out of Septentrion`s Radio-set, they looked at me in awe and also a bit in fear, but it was okay, it was not an usual sight anyways.

"I´m on it!" I stated as I somehow managed to remain fully conscious, even though this power overtook me.

I jumped up towards the Top of the Warship, taking the force from the lightings and the Plasma around us, creating a big fist of electricity and broke through their shield with a massive Punch, over-loading their Shield and so also letting their stealth shattering to pieces.

"_**Tundera Fermos**_ (_Thunder-field_)!" I shouted as I created a shockwave made of electricity, overloading the laser-cannons, letting them explode.

I jumped upwards as their normal cannons began to fire their Bullets, I just hoped that the Harbour finally managed to get the situation.

_**Meanwhile on Airedale, Harbour-Control-Tower, Quebec´s Pov**_:

"Well you little puppies, are you seeing it now?!" I asked with a growl, as I pushed the chief of the Control Center with his face against the window, to make him see his very own mistakes.

Everywhere in the sky I could see small explosions while Red flew around dodging whatever they fired at him.

"I´m seeing it, i'm seeing it, I´m really sorry!" The dimwit in my palm whined.

"Oh I hope you are seeing it, because thanks to you we lost precious time in the defence of the town, we can be glad that Red, his girlfriend and the little Miss Chocolat are out there fighting for their lives.

So go on and search that fucking key for the Harbour defence system understood!" I stated with an even angrier growl.

"I swear to god if the little Miss Chocolat is getting hurt, if even just one hair is bended, i´m going to crush your head in my palm like an overripe tomato, you understand?!" I asked him and he nodded miserably.

Me and my old Ex-Comrades and Ex-superiors from the Kurvaz were just done to kick some butts, up here in the Control Tower of the Airedale Harbour.

Things have gone bad and the little Miss Chocolat contacted me, hoping I could help her, fortunately I knew some old friends who could help me.

"Geez what´s you problem man, you know, until she´s not 16, she is still a minor, you dirty creep!" I heard that guy muttering after I let go of him.

"I will tell you something my dear friend, so that you don´t get this in the wrong throat, I have no sexual interest on Chocolat Gelato…., this girl just happens to be the Daughter of a friend of mine, with whom I once fought side on side.

I just found out after a long time, after I saw the crest on that Medallion of her, which she showed me some time ago, it was the same as my friend showed me in secret, I am but the only person, beside of his own family, who knows who he really is.

Still I was sure she would never believe me, when I would have told her about her true parentage, so I kept it for myself, since I didn´t know anyways where her father is at the moment.

However I swore to one day bring both together, for that reason I do not allow anyone to hurt her!" I stated to him, as I pushed him against the wall cornering him, while coming intimately closer to his face, letting my growl vibrate the air around him.

"I-I-I understand!" He stated.

"Oh you do…, _then find me that stupid Key_!" I explained to him threathingly.

"Yes sir!" he stated with a pale expression.

"Quebec relax, i´m sure your friends are okay!" My Ex-Superior _Captain Macros_ stated.

"I really hope so, I would never be able to look in his eyes again, if I would let _**Kodiak´s daughter**_ die right before my eyes!" I stated as looked out of the window, towards the harbour, where the Cannon-domes were turned towards the right position.

"Quebec, look!" Captain Macros stated, as he pointed up to where Red was fighting.

Suddenly a massive lightning was to see and out of nowhere a giant Black silhouette began to appear, step for step until a giant warship stood right before us.

"Oh Fuck, get those damn cannons ready, in an instant, preferably yesterday already!" I shouted at them.

"Roger sir!" They all shouted, saluting.

"_Little miss Chocolat, just get the hell out of there safely, I beg of you_!" I mumbled terrified as I looked at this giant warship, it looked just the way as Father told me, I never saw something similar, so blood-thirsty and so sinister.

If this thing attacks, the island will soon look like a Fiss-cheese, we have to prevent that for all cost.

**Back with Red, Red´s Pov:**

As I flew upwards, to look upon the warship to find a good way to attack, I saw something which was quite out of place, especially right there.

With my new strength also my eye force was better and so I was able to see the silhouettes of five persons, watching us from the haven, right in front of the Harbour Defence Cannons.

However I was not able to clearly see who it was, still at this moment I didn´t really cared about it anyways, I was more occupied with dodging and destroying the warship´s jaeger-drones, which soon emerged out of the Black ship.

I heard a voice in my head as I looked at one of the silhouettes, the tiniest of them, it was the same as before.

"_Now show me your true force, my son_!" The voice said and somehow the voice was still kind of familiar to me, but I still couldn´t remember where I heard it before.

I decided to ignore the voice for now, as I was occupied with breaking the drones in pieces.

The Septentrion reacted to my mental call as it awoke to Life, after the Shield broke and it was frontally hit by the lasers.

He attacked the turbines of the giant Ship, just the way I ordered him to do.

After their shield was gone our attacks finally showed their full effect.

Through this I was finally able to bringing the Ship off its course, letting them shoot their laser far over Airedale.

Also thanks to the fire which has been replied by Airedale.

"Alright, now we have to destroy this thing!" I said to myself, as I landed on the top of the ship

I ran over it, while dodging the gunfire impacts, and began to destroy the jacket of the ship, as suddenly a gap opened.

"Hey you fucking prick, who the hell invited you to our party!" A voice shouted, sinister and evil minded for sure.

Suddenly I stood against ten full armed Lycanians, wolves of every colour and each looking uglier than the previous.

"_Hah, why the hell can bad guys like you always only play foul games, is that all you guys are good for_?" I muttered more to myself.

I scanned their Mechas, which weren't such robots as I knew from Shepherd, these here worked like a second body so to say, moving just like their pilot, I only knew such a system from my own Trance-mode.

I decided to let Septentrion destroying their cannons, I was certain that I would be able to defeat those guys alone, I had the power for that, I just had to let it run wild.

"Well I invited myself, since you want to destroy my favourite town, I can´t have that, so I am going to take you guys down, wherever you like it or not!" I said with a growl and a grin.

"Hah and you puppy think you can play with us, you will be down the plasma sea faster than you like, a boy shouldn´t mess with a man.

We will show you to barge into the business of us Lycanians, rebellions are meant to nip in the bud!" One of the Lycanians said, definitely the leader of this small squad, his men howled like idiots.

"What the hell do you even want, huh, why are you relics coming after so long time back up here, you were gone for about 1500 years!" I said annoyed, as I watched their every move.

"That´s none of your business, it´s clearly to see that you are not on our side even though you are a Lupycan, I guess you must be with that wretched Wolvenra Pack then!" The Leader stated with eyes blazing of fury.

Even though I only knew this name thanks to Quebec and Elh´s telling, the way he denounced them made me mad, as if I had some secret hidden alliance with them, hidden even before myself.

"In any way, you and your pack have to vanish, we won´t let anyone in the way of our masters plan!" The Leader said again and again his pack howled like idiots.

"You think I will easily give up, but then you are deadly wrong, it´s time to say goodbye you sick bastards!" I said, as I got in position and then charged forward in a massive sprint.

"_**Shariseto**_ (_Moonclaw_)!" I shouted, as I filled the energy of the moonlight within my new sharp claws.

It was a force similar to Elh´s Nono, however the feeling was different as her power and it felt really like a part of my innermost nature.

It felt kinda good when I was using it.

The claws made of moonlight were slicing into the guy's robot, cutting it completely through.

"How´s that possible!" He shouted, as his robot went defect and was blown of the airship by the storm, seemed like they held themselves with magnetic force up on here.

Whether he could save himself in time, before the robot exploded, or not, I didn´t know and honestly didn't really cared for it anyways, it was clear that they would not make any prisoners here, they came to kill and destroy.

"_One is gone, Nine to go_!" I thought, as I turned with a creepy grin to the others, they shuddered but remained in position.

"At least they are quite disciplined, however…, are they also so dumb like their leader?!" I asked myself in thoughts, as I turned fully around.

"At him, men!" They shouted.

"_Yes they are just as dumb indeed, geeez why always all at once_?" I sighed, before I went in a new position.

"_**Shariluxia seren….., Seto torna**_ (_Moonlight serenade, claw tornado_)!" I shouted as, I used the bright light of the moon to blind them.

Afterwards I took the wind in my claws and created a slicing tornado by circling around my own axis, in a pirouette with outstretched claws, slicing their robots in pieces.

"_Septentrion, go destroy the rest of their cannons, they shall not fire on the island or on Chocolat anymore_!" I shouted in my head.

After they all were blown off by the storm, I went back on destroying the ships jacket for cables to find, while walking towards the cockpit and dodging the impacts of Airedales bullets.

"Oh you little prick, you think that this was already anything we got, wait till you eat our bullets!" A new voice said in front of me, I looked to see about 20 Lycanian standing in their robots, right in my path, I sighed deeply.

"More things to destroy huh, alright guys, bring it on!" I shouted, as I ran at them.

"Eat this!" They shouted as they fired their bullets, I dodged several of them, while I grabbed others and shot them back to the sender.

In less than 5 minutes half of them went down towards the plasma sea.

Others I destroyed by slicing my Moon claws through them, letting their robots explode.

It lasted for 10 minutes, before I also defeated these guys.

"_Damn, is there really no end to these guys how many of them are down in this ship…., do not tell me, that this goes on now the entire time?_!" I thought, as I looked at another pack of armoured soldiers, several meters in front of me.

They were just equally as easy to beat as the ones before, only their constantly increasing numbers were what made them hard to beat all at once, I better fumigate the nest before even more of this assholes will cross my path.

After another 20 minutes also these guys were knocked of the ship.

I was about to go further as suddenly another gap opened.

"Oh please how many of you guys are still going to be sent to stop me, haven't all of you gotten enough, just freaking surrender already!" I shouted in anger and frustration.

"You really have courage boy, I have to give that to you, however don´t think that I am just as easy to beat as these idiots before me, I make sure that you won't stand up anymore!" I heard it coming.

I saw a huge **grey Sabre-toothed tiger** standing in my way, however he had no Robot, but instead seemed to hold himself up here with only his footing, a testament of his skills, I bet he was definitely not easy to beat.

Still, I thought that Sabre-toothed tigers wouldn´t exist anymore at all, I heard in my lessons, in the orphanage, that their Clan went extinct long time ago, to the time of the era of belligerent states.

As much as I remember the Felidions and the Lupycans once fought side on side against other uprising animal clans, dictators who tried to conquer the continent and rule it all by themselves, mistreating even their own folks.

Many of the rebels from the different Clans formed a Union, called the **Celestial Union**, together with the Lions and the Wolves, around White Savage the first and Maranell Wolvenra, in order to fight the dictators.

"So you say you came to fight me and bring me down, well you got to have to prove that first, before you can talk!" I said confidently, as I went into battle stance, it was a long time ago, since I really had a demanding hand to hand battle.

"Very well, come at me, Boy!" He said, as he mockingly gestured me to get at him.

"_Don´t let yourself being provoked_!" I said to myself, even though my mind was clouded by the sheer desire of ripping things in pieces, the more I used of this force.

"_Don´t let yourself being consumed by this desire, my son, be strong, you have to force this instinct back with all mental might you can bring up, leave only the strength and the power there and you will be victorious._

_For now you are still not ready, to listen to this kind of instinct without being overtaken by it._

_If you let your instinct lead you now, you become too careless and maybe you get defeated without a possibility to stand back up._

_Hades surely doesn´t makes any prisoners, he never before had to make them, so be careful_!" I heard this voice again, somehow I have heard it before I was sure about it.

"You won´t come?

Well then, let me make the first step!" He shouted, grinned evilly and faster as with eyes to see, he was right before me, punching his fist in my face.

"Haaaaaaaah!" He shouted, as he kicked and beated me all over the place, extremely fast to be honest, I had no chance to even stand up, less to defend myself, so fast I was beaten back to the ground.

I tried to fight back but I felt more and more powerless, as if his punches drained out my power.

"_Stand up my son…., don't tell me this is really all of what has been left in your mind, of what I once taught you._

_I have trained you for 5 years long every possible technique I knew, don´t tell me that even this has been erased out of your mind, it should have been edged inside of your body, as instinct, even when you brain does not remember it…., so stand up and fight if you love your life_!" The voice in my head said again.

"_Easier said than done, especially from someone I don´t even know, who are you_!?" I asked mumbling.

"I am Hades!" My opponent said with a grin.

"I didn´t spoke with you!" I said, as I spat a bit of blood out.

"Is your head already so damaged that you speak with yourself, Hahaha, those idiot are really losers if they lose against someone like you.

They truly have no brain but plenty of muscles, just like Lycan likes it, the perfect robot-soldiers!" Hades mocked me.

"Are you speaking about yourself?" I asked as, I stood back up, wiping the blood out of my face and spitting out a tooth which has been broken off during his beating.

"Oh but now I am offended, and you won´t like me when I am offended!" Hades said with a threating growl.

"As if I care for all that, just get out of my way, I got a Warship to destroy!" I shouted, as I attacked from anew.

"You are too lame!" He said as he dodged, letting me running past him, and hit the back of my head really hard, I felt how the power vanished back out of me and how the claws of unconsciousness began to grip on me, but the pain I felt made me bright awake yet again.

"Aaaaargggghhh!" I shouted, as I fell to the ground, I felt how my body went back to normal.

Believe me when I say, that it felt far from good, I was in pain and I felt as if a stampede of Skara-bugs went over me.

"You are really something, Boy, to defeat dozens of our men so easily, they are breed to be strong enough to defeat entire militias and normally they just cannot die so easily, but you did it , you killed them quite effectively I would say.

My Partner observed you, through his spies, since quite some time now, after all you are a hybrid, we had to see if you are a threat to our plans, but I guess I simply get you out of the way instantly.

Then we wouldn´t have any hassle with you!" Hades said, as I heard him stepping closer.

"So now be a good boy and die!" I heard him saying, as I felt his bare foot stepping painfully in my back, pressing me down to the ground.

I tried to get up but it was futile, I felt something cold on my neck, sharp and cold to be honest, and I just knew this didn´t meant anything good.

He was about to slash my head off with the sword he had drawn.

"_No, not yet, I cannot die, I didn´t even had my date with Elh, this is not how it is supposed to end_!" I thought, as I mobilized all of my remaining power.

I managed to jump up, making him stumbling and losing the focus on me for a few second, enough time to slide, over the deck, out of the way.

"I see, you won´t die so easily, won´t you, do you hang so much on your life?

You don´t think you make it off from here alive, do you, you should have been prepared to die, as you entered our shield.

There is no way out anymore, EVERY SINGLE ONE WHO STEPS IN OUR WAY HAS TO DIE!" Hades shouted at me.

I breathed heavily but managed somehow to get back on my feet, the, as I call it, _**Berserk-Mode**_ stretches the physical durability of my body to the maximum, far over the normal limit, my body feels quite numb right now and it is only a matter of time until I go down on the ground.

"And now stop running and die already!" Hades stated, as he positioned his sword and was about to rush at me and slice me in two halves, as suddenly a violent noise shook the whole airship.

"What the hell´s going on now!" Hades asked, as he yet again lost his balance for a second, enough time for me to draw my own sword, from Septentrion who came rushing past me to destroy the next few Turbines, the Cannons from Airedale helped him much with it.

Even though I am acknowledged in Kenjutsu, the art of the sword, thanks to an old hunter I once knew, did I rarely used it.

To be honest I was afraid of it, it seemed like a simple Gun blade, with a stun gun, but I felt that there was something hidden within him, same as in me, some kind of hidden power.

Sometimes it seemed to me as if I can see some strange symbols being engraved on the blade, perhaps some kind of script in the ancient Language, which I heard before, deep in my heart.

Honestly, I don´t even know where the sword even came from.

All I know is that I had it with me, together with the Dahak, the day as I arrived at the orphanage, perhaps a memento from Merveille, however she didn´t knew anything as I asked her about it.

The town´s smith back then said, that the blade was made out of a material, which hasn´t been used anymore since before the big war, **Diamantium** _(Diamond + Adamantium)_, a modified form of **Plasmantium**, being mixed with _**diamond-powder**_ for even more extreme durability.

Still I rarely used the sword, for I always hesitated to knowingly hurt anybody so bad, that they could die on their wounds.

_**Director Cherrypie**_, our old Orphanage Director always said that we should honour the life and that each life had a meaning, whether it is for the good or bad.

New life is never meant to become either of both from the start, nor is it declared by fate, it are our own decisions which declare, on which side we stand in the end.

I always believed to stand on the side of the good and I always did my best to remain there…., however even I had killed knowingly before, even though I only killed twice.

The first time was, as the _Berserk-Mode_ broke out the first time and clouded my mind completely, as I tried to save and defend Chocolat and the kidnapped Girls.

The second time was, as the order of Baion ordered me to kill my own siblings, _**Nero and Blanck**_ and whom I blew, together with their _**Cassandra Cross**_, into oblivion, back then I almost also had killed Elh, before finding back to myself.

However this would be the third time I knowingly would kill with my own hands, and this time I would do it willingly, because if not this man would not stop hurting other people, to him it surely didn´t matter who he harmed.

"So you are trying to bring down the ship, hahaha…, but that is futile, as long as I am here on this ship, it stays in the Air…..

Is that what you want, to defeat me…., so you want to play a bit more, but do you think you know how to use this little tooth-pick!" Hades chuckled, mocking me as he saw me drawing my sword.

"Don´t think I will go down without putting up a fight!" I said to him and he grinned.

"I´m astounded by your courage boy, or is it perhaps idiocy, even though you know that i´m going to kill you, you rather come and fight me, instead of running away.

Quite impressive, I got to hand it to you, not everyone is so sick of his life to think he can win against me, Hades of the Sabre-toothed tiger Clan, I had been once a mighty Warlord, I know how it is to be surrounded by death, are you knowing this too?!" He asked me.

"No I don´t really care about senselessly killing, I just want to live my life in peace, still in seeing how less you evaluate the life of others, it is clear to me tha ti have to stop you, even if it means to kill you!" I stated through gritted teeth.

"Peace…, that was never an option for me, I lived and fought during the old Times, during the _era of the belligerent States_.

I soon realized that life is a constant battle and only the strongest is to survive it, so I became stronger as everyone else, or so I thought at least, back then I once fought in a battle with Maranell Wolvenra, the **Northern Wolf of the 10 Moons**.

The loss in this Battle cost me an eye, it was the very first loss I ever had, since the loss against my father in my childhood.

However my eye was not the only thing I lost back then, Maranell shoved me of the cliff on which we fought, I fell from the island, through the Plasma Sea and landed on a small Island right within the massive Plasma-cloud underneath us.

I thought to soon lose my life, all of what I manage to accomplish would be lost and eventually fall into oblivion.

However I survived the fall, although only barely, but it was far from being fortunate, I landed in a den on the peak of an Iceberg and was buried alive, enclosed into the ice for 1.300 Ragnarokian Years.

I was only recently been discovered and freed, by Lycan, who offered me his partnership, that's the reason of why I help him, in return I get my revenge with Maranell!" Hades told me.

"So you came just to kill one man, about whom you aren´t even sure he´s still alive, and for that you bring terror, death and destruction upon countless of innocent people, what kind of monster are you?!" I asked in disbelieve.

"They once called me the _**Demon with the Sabre-teeth**_, as reward for being able to hold out that long against me, you got the first hit in trying to defeat me, our dance is long not over so make it interesting, come at me, I bet you cannot even give me one scratch!" He said mockingly.

It was not the mocking of myself which made me lose my cool, but the way how he seemed to not care one bit, about the homes and lives he destroys, of those, whom he brings a wave of destruction upon.

"BY MY BLOOD, I WILL DEFEAT YOU AND END YOUR TERROR!" I shouted, as I ran over the deck up to him, but suddenly I slipped on the slipperiness, brought by the rain and the chilly wind, turning the same into ice, however this was my luck.

"Huaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" I shouted, as I slipped right under Hades' sword.

"Aaaaarrrrgh, you little fuck, you really have more luck than mind!" The same groaned, as he clutched his side, red drops fell from his hands.

Only now, after I stood up again, I saw that my sword, somehow, cut him in his sides, a bit of blood flew down from it, I resisted the urge to puke as I registered the smell of blood.

"You little Pest, I will kill you right away!" Hades shouted, as he came at me, still clutching his side.

"Buah, where the hell did this come from?!" He shouted, as suddenly a heavy rain shower came upon him.

However the rain seemed to only fall on him, as I staid surprisingly dry, despite the rain of the storm around us.

No this cloud was like especially made for him, unleashing the entire fury of a monsoon upon him, as if divine forces tried to help me.

"You think this is going to stop me, I will make you a head shorter, on our way for victory heads are going to roll anyways, sooner or later!" Hades shouted as he ran, well more slipped, over the deck up towards me, blind rage clouding his mind.

"Forget it!" I said, as I simply electrocuted him with my stun gun.

"Aaaaargggh, oh you little coward, grrrrrraaaaarrrrgggghhhh, I will remember this you little fuck!" Hades shouted, as he went down to the ground paralysed,

I continued to fire stun-catridges at him, the rain had the effect that the electric power got even amplified, still I think he was still alive as I was done, he didn´t moved anymore, beside of breathing.

"So now it would be better, if I go back to the Asmodeus!" I said to myself, as I turned around and was about to go to the Septentrion, however I didn´t got wide away as I heard a strange noise behind me.

Like Metal scrapping over other metal.

"Haaaaaaaah!" Suddenly I heard it behind me, I turned around to see a still conscious Hades running on speedy toes up to me, engraving his claws into the Airship´s Jacket for more grip.

"You miserable prick, do you honestly think that such a small electroshock is able to knock me out…, how dare you to underestimate me so much!" He shouted madly, eyes focused on me, filled with wrath and hatred.

He jumped at me with his sword raised in the air, ready to slash it upon me, to split my head in two, and it was long too late to raise my sword to block his slice.

"Diiiiieeeee!" He screamed and I thought I was done for.

"ONLY OVER MY DEAD BODY!" I heard a familiar voice screaming, it was the same voice as I heard before in my head.

Suddenly from somewhere high above, a shadow came upon us and something rapidly descended, just as Hades sword was about to slice me, something blocked it, and someone fell right before me.

"Everything alright Red?!" The voice of _**Quynne, my weird stalker**_, as I called him often, said.

"Eh yes, I guess!" I said, though I was buff, in awe and rather confused, as of why of all people he was here.

"Who the hell are,….., wait this voice, this stature, no way, this can´t be, how is this possibly, am I really so lucky to find you already yet.

I always believed that you too had survived even though I saw you falling through this plasma sea, my itching Eye was a sign for me, that you were still alive!" Hades shouted, even more madly as before.

He had this smile of sick satisfaction on his face.

"I always knew you still were alive even when others said you would be dead, such a stupid Plasma-Cloud would not kill you, if it doesn´t kills me!" Hades stated with a sinister chuckle, as he and Quynne mooched around each other, it seemed as well as if Hades completely forgot about me, the moment he saw Quynne.

"I never was dead nor I ever intend to be, I slept for a long time, same as you did Hades, after our battle I fell through the plasma sea under Abyssina, there you are right, however I didn´t died, still it was rather hurtful I admit.

I then arrived on a small but still big island, hidden from all eyes, within such a plasma-cloud-storm, that's when I found out that the power of the plasma is varying from each cloud, the plasma around me was surprisingly easy to handle.

Perhaps it was also because I lived deep within a den as an eremite, the only company I had were the insects and the _**Plasma-Shades**_ which sometimes came.

I decided to cure myself and so I laid down my sword for several centuries, healing my scars and training my forces as best as I could, to become back to what I was.

It worked until the last War, ever since I´m only a shadow of what I once was, I have to admit that, but for you this is more than sufficient!" Quynne stated and I was still confused but even I understood that both of them knew each other from long ago.

And that this acquaintance was not on the best possible term.

"And why the hell did you came back, after so long?!" Hades asked.

"I could ask you the same, you know.

But to answer your question, I came back out of this Storm-cloud, several years before the big War of the Felidions against the Lycanians, in this Dominion 1500 years ago, I admit my role was more in the shadow but it was significantly enough, to gather the entire hatred of Ragnarök upon myself, if they would know the truth!" Quynne explained and his voice was hard but his eyes, which I finally got to see spoke of great sorrow, to be honest he was apparently far older, than I ever imagined.

"Ahahahah…., I knew it…, so it was indeed your fault that Ragnarök has fallen, you are guilty for the _**Moonland´s Fall**_!" Hades mocked him.

"To my shame I am guilty as charged about that…., after this war was more or less ended, I made it to my mission to watch over the world as it was.

I knew about the animosity between the Felinekos and the Caninus, but to avoid new wars to arise, I decided to not take any sides, all I did was to observe and trying my best to prevent a new war of the extent of the last great war to arise.

But soon I had to know that Lycan planned a new offensive against the rest of Tailsworld.

I knew I alone would not be able to defeat them, so I gathered strong and loyal men and women around me, who all had been captured by Lycan or his henchmen, I freed them and offered them to work and live at the Island which I had claimed as my own during the last Great War, **Shangri-La**, high up in the sky

All those who were ready for it, helped me to secure the worlds peace, if it shall be interrupted, still it was not us who secured the world three times, as I still trained them!" Quynne continued to explain, however I lost track of what was spoken and what was about to happen.

I never really cared about him all that much, maybe as much as about Alman…, for me Quynne was but only an odd customer, who every now and then posted a quest on the Quest-board.

However, now that I think about it, I never saw Quynnes face under this big hat before, so it was only logical that I also never saw how old he actually is, nor did I ever manage to find out who the hell that man was anyways.

For me Quynne was just a strange weirdo, who constantly watched me over his telescope, the way he always told me…., a stalker, or perhaps a strange kind of Fan of mine, nothing more and nothing less.

"So you came back same as me and now you are here to fight against me, saving that boy, out of whatever reason and whatever business you have with him…, oh well it´s not as if I don´t welcome it…, I always thought our last match was too easy and too short, so show me what you have learned in the last years, show me the fruits of your century long training!" Hades stated, before he got ready to attack.

"This time I will kill you for real, BRACE YOURSELF MARANELL WOLVENRA!" Hades shouted, as he attacked.

"_Maranell Wolvenra_?!" I said confused, I heard this name but only before as Hades said that he once fought against him and lost an Eye thanks to him.

I honestly didn´t know much about him, but he was said to be a pure and righteous soul, a brother in arms of the Lion King, White Savage the first.

Immortal and living since many centuries.

"Then let the lesson begin!" Quynne/Maranell said, as he blocked all attacks of Hades with only his Telescope, little I had the suspicion that this telescope was not what it seemed to be, or at least not an ordinary Telescope.

It was really amazing to see Quynne/Maranell moving so easily, as if he floats over the deck, apart from the fact that he wore heavy iron balls on both feet, just like a prisoner in old times, out of whatever reason.

Still they didn´t seemed to disturb his pace in the slightest, Hades just kept on tiring himself out though.

"Is this all you learned in the last years, Hades, to blindly beat your sword in every direction, hoping to destroy as much as possible?" Quynne/Maranell asked him, as he easily dodged slash after slash.

"Raaah, you…, little…, fuck, I will kill you for sure!" Hades shouted, as he tried to slice Quynne/Maranell in a half.

"You still don´t understand haven´t you Hades, mastering a sword is art in itself, there is no meaning and no gain in swinging a sword blindly, you only hurt yourself and those on your side!" Quynne/Maranell, explained but was brushed off by Hades who snarled.

"No it´s you who don´t understand Maranell, a sword is but only made to kill, not more not less!" He shouted as he charged yet again.

"Sigh, you will never learn I guess, therefore is the Lesson finished now, even my patience runs out sometimes!" Quynne/Maranell said, charging forward quickly getting past Hades and with a massive beat of the hilt of his telescope on Hades back-head, slaying the same unconscious.

The Sabre-tooth tiger had no chance and was out for the rest of who knows how long.

Quynne/Maranell sighed, however it didn´t seemed as if he even broke a sweat, while literally dancing with Hades, one couldn´t call it any different than this.

Quynne/Maranell danced with Hades and he led him as easy as a Dance-teacher, his movements of the sword were amazing, I understood why he said that the mastering of the sword was art in itself.

"Are you okay Red, you really had to take much in before, even if it seems easy, dodging and blocking Hades´ attacks is no easy task, and attacking him is but even more difficult!" Quynne/Maranell said, as he helped me up, his Paws were warm and strong yet gentle.

Apparently, it was the first time we made body contact since I knew him, I never shook his hand for a greet, nor to thank him for anything, to be honest I was quite impolite now that I look at it.

Still the touch of his hands had something familiar, fatherly almost, as if I felt it a long time ago, at least in my eyes.

"Yeah i´m okay, but please let me ask a question, who the hell are you really, Quynne, and what the heck are you doing here…., You cannot tell me anymore that you are but an ordinary Civilian.

Is it true what that Hades-guy said, are you…., Maranell Wolvenra, the Wolf-King of Ragnarök?!" I asked him confused, but he only chuckled in mild amusement.

"All to the right time and Place Red, we better get off here, the Lion of the North will soon be here to destroy the remains of this ship!" He said, as he pointed behind me.

I looked, only to see a strange phenomenon in the sky, it looked like a face made of clouds, and it came rapidly closer, too close and too rapid for my taste.

"We better run, he has been hunting the few Warships, which had been send to conquer and infiltrate the Islands around the Republic.

Ever since the attack at his own Airship, his crew safely managed to travel towards the Island Aurora in the hidden Savannah Archipelago, although they crash-landed on the island.

However the King himself is on a rampage, which can only be satisfied with the destruction of all Lycanian enemies, and this Ship is the last one to be destroyed, it's good that you transformed back or he might mistake you as one of them.

So before we might get blown into oblivion, we better get out of here!" Quynne shouted, over the howling storm.

"I guess you are right!" I shouted back, as I began to run towards the end of the deck.

I felt how the ship and the air around us began to vibrate, the storm went stronger.

"I will see you Red, I promise I will explain everything to you at the right time, we will always find you, whenever you are in trouble.

I meet you in your dreams tonight…., my son!" Quynne said, as he ran towards the left side of the burning deck.

"Hey wait, that was not our deal!" I said to him, but he already jumped on the back of a red bird-like robot, before flying back to Airedale.

"Oh dammit, Septentrion!" I shouted, as I jumped as well and landed on the back of my own robot, I sat myself into the cockpit and so I flew back to the Asmodeus.

"Grrrrroooooaaaaarrrrhhhh!" Suddenly the whole space around me shook, even more violent than before, as something massive approached, behind me, the Warship.

"Oh Hell!" I said, as I looked behind me, every blood froze inside of me, so it seemed.

I saw a giant silhouette made out of clouds, I didn't really could see what exactly it was, but it seemed to be extremely powerful, and it was angry that was for sure.

"_What in the world is this?_!" I asked myself, I watched how the Warship tried to fly away, despite being extremely damaged.

However it was pulled towards the figure in the sky, away from Airedale into the open sky.

I saw how several Mini ships evacuated from the Warship, seemed that Hades, whether he had survived or not, and his men abandoned the ship.

They flew away in all direction, down towards the Plasma-sea, while their Warship, went down in a giant explosion, as a beat of this thing took it down and broke it in the half.

As it exploded, several pieces flew around, and a massive shockwave shook me almost of course, I had a hard time to dodge all of the pieces which came at me.

I shot as many off, who approached the Asmodeus or Airedale, as I could, similar as the _Harbour Defence system_, all the others Chocolat dodged masterly.

I just hope they were all alright in there.

**Meanwhile on the Asmodeus, Elh´s Pov:**

"Wow…!" That was the only thing I could say, to what I just experienced.

To be honest seeing Red transforming into a Lupycan was not nearly as frightening as this thing out there in the sky.

"Wow indeed!" Grandpa stated as he stepped next to me.

"It was the first time I saw it with own eyes, I heard lots of stories about it, but I never saw it myself!" Grandma explained.

"It sure was worth to see…, and you say one Paladin alone is responsible for this?!" I asked in awe and respect.

"Yes though you do have to admit that the Kings never were but just ordinary Paladins, they are the only Paladins of the _**Ruby-Rank**_, getting to know _War and Defence-magic,_ as well as _Element-based Magic_!" Grandpa explained.

"There you are right!" Grandma nodded in approving.

"However your brother Red is also quite interesting, I never saw a Caninu being able to transform into a Lupycan, it is to assume that his strength got fuelled by the full moon, am I right!" Grandma stated in thought.

"If that is the case it must mean that he somehow is influenced or acquainted to someone with the power of the **Full-moon Rano**, which basically only the royal line of the Lupycans had, _**Maranell Wolvenra´s direct Blood-line**_!" Grandpa explained.

"Indeed…!" Grandma stated.

"Well it is interesting, for sure but also frightening to see…, however it was not nearly as frightening as I thought, I admit his howl brought chills over my spine and yet, since I knew it was Red, it did not frighten myself so much!" Chocolat explained.

"_Crrrzzzz…., Asmodeus please coming, here speaks Red_!" We heard it out of the radio-set.

"Brother, are you alright?!" Chocolat asked frightened for her brother's safety.

"_I am, no fear Sis, I got unexpected help from Quynne, or at least I think it was him…, anyways we should probably fly towards the Harbour now, just to be sure in case there comes a new attack, but i´m almost out of fuel_!" He stated.

"Wait a second, what has Quynne to do with all this?!" I asked.

I was confused, why should Red´s weird stalker go to such lengths, as to risk his own life…., I bet it was not just to save his idol.

"_No Idea Elh I asked him the same, but he vanished before he explained it to me, saying we would meet to the right time at the right place and that I would meet him in my dreams…., I tell you this guy just keeps on getting creepier_!" Red stated.

"_Anyways, Chocolate open the hangar i´m coming in_!" He continued.

"Is already as good as done, get inside here you wonder boy!" She chuckled.

"_Alright thanks a lot, see you soon my ladies_!" Red joked, before the connection was gone.

"And once again Red saves the day!" Chocolate mumbled.

"Indeed, he did saved our lives and that of several others again, if he would not have managed to somehow see the ship, we would all be dead by now!" I nodded.

"By the way…., how come he even saw the ship in the first place!" Grandpa asked the question, which has been nagging in the back of mind since before.

"Good question!" Grandma stated.

"We will see I would say!" Chocolat stated, as she opened the Hangar to let Red inside.

**Back with Red:**

I was glad as I finally arrived back at the Asmodeus, all safe and sound.

I looked back, but from the giant Cloud-figure or the warship nothing remained, everything had vanished in thin air and the night-sky went back to black and peace, as if never something had happened in the first place.

"Red, are you alright, you almost gave me a Heart-attack!" Chocolat said, as she jump-embraced me.

"Yeah I am fine, it was hard but I managed to take several of them down, before I struggled with the last one, but as I said, Quynne surprisingly arrived and saved the day!" I explained.

"Oh Red, i´m just so glad you came back alive, I was so afraid to lose you!" Elh shouted, as she too came and bear-hugged me, pressing herself on my naked chest, only now I recognized that I was shirtless, at least my pants and my west managed to hold out the stretching of my body.

"How could I leave you all alone in this cruel world, my ladies?" I stated, as I embraced them both.

"But say why did Quynne suddenly appeared?!" Elh asked.

"No clue but apparently, this last guys, this Sabre-tooth Tiger called Hades seemed to know who he really was, he called him Maranell Wolvenra, but I could not confirm anything from Quynne himself, so we cannot be sure if all that is true!" I explained.

"Hades…., you mean the Demon with the Sabre-teeth?!" A voice asked, I looked up to see an elderly pair standing in our living, both white-furred, one was a Felineko for sure, the other however seemed to be a different kind of Felineko.

"Indeed the exact same, grey furred, ugly and one-eyed!" I explained and the woman nodded.

"Allow me the question, but are you perhaps a Felidion?!" I asked the old man.

"Indeed, i´m a white tiger!" The same replied.

"I see, well i´m Red Savarin, nice to meet you Mr…., what was your name again?!" I asked curious.

"Reito, Reito Melizee, I´m Elh´s maternal Grandfather and this is my wife Cassandra Melizee!" The man stated and I was buff.

"I see…, wait a second…., Melizee….., Elh´s Grandparents…., how is this possible, I thought Elh´s family…., died on Ragdoll…, as Baion destroyed the same?!" I asked confused and shocked, as well as careful, since it was a bad theme to discuss in front of Elh.

"We had long retired from being Paladins and lived in the old quarters of Pharaoh since some time before the Ragdoll-Massacre, until today we too thought to be the last survivors!" The elder woman stated with a warm smile.

"By the way, we got to congratulate you for your victory over a Lycanian Warship, nicely done…, Clap, clap, clap!" Mr. Melizee clapped.

"That was a marvellous battle indeed, Red Savarin, I rarely saw such a good looking hero before!" Mrs. Melizee said to me, scanning me off with a smile on her lips.

Remembering my physical state, I was embarrassed, I quickly zipped my west together, though it did not helped much.

I scanned the elderly woman, she indeed looked a bit like Elh, just in an older version.

The elderly man however looked nothing like Elh to be honest, however he had her eyes, even though they were older and wiser than Elh´s.

I was still buff and a bit confused, yet somehow glad at the same time…., if Elh had some family remaining alive, then I logically was glad for her.

"I´m so glad you are safe and sound!" Elh stated as she nuzzled me, without any shame in front of her Grandparents.

Not that she was not allowed to display her love, thought she practically pressed herself on me, sobbing in my chest, I took her in a tight embrace.

"I´m glad as well, I really hoped for a wonder as I was about to be killed by Hades, Quynne´s appearance really saved the day.

Anyways it is an honour to meet someone of Elh´s Family, as I said is Red Savarin my name, Hunter from profession, it´s nice to make your acquaintance!" I stated, as I shook their hands.

"I think you forgot to call yourself the saviour and Hero of the Shepherd region, a title you definitely deserved!" Grandma Melizee stated.

"Sigh, under us Mrs. Melizee, this is really exaggerated by the people, I did just what every other person would have done, defending my home and the people I loved and those I cared about, wherever I knew them personally or not,

Saving the world was just a side effect, and I didn´t even did it all alone, there were a bunch of people who helped me, they deserve just as much credit!" I said sweat dropping.

"And humble he is too, geez what a man, I swear if I were a few years younger, I would be tempted to fall in love perhaps!" Mrs. Melizee stated and I blushed.

"Anyways, it´s nice to meet you, Mr. and Mrs. Melizee!" I said to Elh's Grandparents, and shook their hands as carefully as I could, to not accidently hurt them.

Mrs. Melizee gave me a warm and lovely smile,

"Nice to meet you too, Hero of Shepherd!" She said with a wink, she took my hands in hers and I blushed.

While Mr. Melizee really grabbed my hand and pulled me towards him.

"If you make Elh cry I will show you what it means to sea Airedale from beyond, you understood?!" He stated and I nodded.

"Never was in my mind to let that happen!" I stated with a weak smile.

"Reito stop intimidating the poor boy, you don´t need to be afraid Red, I know Elh loves you over anything and there must be a lot to ever make her despising you!" Mrs. Melizee said as she pulled her husband at the ear while laying a hand on mine.

As before it was a warm gesture and a nice feeling, I felt that this women held much love and a gentle force within her…., however, suddenly her Nono-signs glowed as if she used it, she put my hand in hers and closed her eyes.

"I feel an enormous power within you, my son, a power which I haven´t felt since so long, and still at that time I only felt it faintly for I was but only a child.

It is a strong, powerful and ancient force and there are only rarely someone with a near similar force in them, and I have already met a lot of Lupycans before, it is the force of a King!" Mrs. Melizee said.

"Really….., I know I am a hybrid since some time now but I never thought, that there shall be more in me than that.

And yet I always believed that someday I would get to know more secrets about myself, you know I don´t have memories about my time before I arrived in the orphanage as I was 8 years old.

Before 2 years I didn´t even knew I was a Hybrid, still I always felt myself different as the rest of the inhabitants, especially after Chocolat told the Orphanage Director and the Medic as well as myself, what once happened after she overcome her fear of me, so long ago.

She said that I transformed myself in a monster in Caninu-fur, a black being, as dark as the night, eyes red as the hell´s fire.

I admit, the Wolven genes in me are quite strong, according to the medic is my blood different as from other Caninus of my breed, back then I didn´t understood it.

But as Merveille told me about my heritage of being a Hybrid, I thought it came from that and that it was because Baion was also quite powerful.

But honestly I am not so sure anymore!" I said.

"You are right, it is something different in you, something more powerful than a simple hybrid, and way more powerful than a simple Caninu for sure, something wolfish and old, powerful yet under chains still.

Such a power and the ability to transform in such a strong form of yourself, I only knew by two persons in history, the first King of the Felidions and the first King of the Lupycans, White Savage the 1st and Maranell Wolvenra!" Elh´s Grandmother said and I was buff, have I heard right, did she really said Maranell Wolvenra, the same name Hades called Quynne.

I heard this name quite often lately, more than ever before.

"_**Heastron solem una Shari et Namor, aslon marutom acred arun, nirimes asyres anturon, Shadun wingardo**_.

(The Heart of the Sun and the Soul of the Moon, if both work together as one, they are stronger than the winged shadow)!

So reads an ancient prophecy of old times, spoken of the _**first high-priestess of the sacred source of Maranell**_, _**Jumeirah Melizee**_, our Ancestor!" Mrs. Melizee explained.

"It was said that next to the Felidions Nono, it gives the Lupycans´s Rano.

The first one, the _Nono, comes from within us_, just like the heart beats by itself and the sun in the sky burns by her own self.

The second one, the _Rano, comes from the outside_, just like ones soul is shaped by the surroundings and all what one encounters, just like the moon can only shine, as long as the sun burns!" Elh´s Grandmother explained.

"So this is what I have, a Rano you are saying?" I asked her and she nodded, she touched my cheek and I had to blush.

"Yes, my son and not only that, but you bear royal Rano within you, the _**Rano of a king**_, I don´t know how it is possible, but I guess that there is more hidden in your past than you think, and whoever told you about your past, didn´t told you anything by now!" She answered.

"Merveille….., so she still hides several things before me…., and now it seems like she never will be able to tell me everything, unless she has survived which I really hope!" I said as I thought about it.

I always had the suspicion, that there was more than she had told me so far.

"Anyways we better get towards Airedale and …..!"

"Booooommmm!" Suddenly we heard a faint sound from the City.

"What was that?" I asked as I looked out of the window, however there was nothing to see but the blinking light of the Hangar 7 which came closer.

"No idea, but it did not sound all too good!" Reito stated.

"Bam!" Suddenly we heard a faint noise coming from above the ship.

"Huh, and what´s that now?" I asked, as I tried to see anything outside.

"Seems as if it came from outside, something must have fallen on the ship, perhaps some pieces of the warships which had been picked up by the storm outside!" Chocolat said.

"I will go looking right away!" I said as I made my way.

"Wait until we are in the Hangar Red, if you go now outside you gonna catch a cold, you cannot truly see anything anyways!" Chocolat tried to reason me.

"I will be fine, i´m just gonna take a quick look!" I stated, as I went outside on the deck.

"Hello, is someone here?" I asked.

I looked around but couldn´t spot anything.

"_Chocolat´s probably right, it´s nothing, probably just a piece of the Warship, which still flew around_!" I thought as I was about to go back inside.

"Uuuuuh!" I suddenly heard someone moaning.

I went after the voice, up to the highest deck and there I saw someone lying.

"Hey, hey, you, is everything alright?!" I asked, it was boy as much as I saw, and it seemed to be a Felineko, at least I knew that it was not a Caninu, but he looked weird for a Felineko, could it be, is that an…

"Another Felidion?!" I thought in awe.

He wore foreign and light clothes, quite unusual for this season of the Year, there were some big broken gems within his attire, and I could see a bit of blood on the back of his head, perhaps it happened, as he fell on the deck of the Asmodeus.

He was unconscious as much as I could see and he had some very bad wounds covering his entire body, deciding that out here he would surely die, I took him inside.

I packed him in my jacket and took him piggyback, so i went back inside with him.

"_Feels like a déjà-vu_!" I mumbled, as I remembered the way I met Elh the first time.

"Hey guys, clean the table, I need help here!" I said to them as I opened the door and went inside.

"Oh my, the poor one!" Chocolat said concerned, landing the Asmodeus in the hangar and docking it, before she came towards us.

"Wait a second…., yes I can´t believe it, it´s White Savage the XIII, the Prince of Abyssinia, he must come from Shamballa, but this means that he is far, far away from home!" Mrs. Melizee said as she scanned him with her Nono.

"He looks like he had quite been through a lot!" I said, as I touched his wrist to look for his pulse.

"Hmm, pulse is normal, he seems to only be unconscious for now!" I said, as I laid his paw back.

"Hmmm…., I don´t know why…, but he looks somehow familiar!" Chocolat stated.

"You mean you met him before?!" I asked.

"Yeah; at least I feels so, however this seems to be long, long ago, the memories are all blurry, I think it happened before my arrival in the orphanage!" Chocolat stated.

"That would however only be possible, if you once had been in Abyssinia yourself, for the Prince never before had left the Savannah Archipelago!" Reito stated.

"There he´s right!" Cassandra Melizee explained.

**Part III, The Royals of Sun and Moon and a familiar yet unknown boy.**

"Red, look!" Chocolat said, as she pointed at my hand.

"Huh!?" I looked, only to see the moon-scythe on my hand glowing up again, next to the boys Hand on which a Sun shone, even though I did not used any Rano..

"That I would be able to see this before I die, is really a big present!" Cassandra said, as she had to sit down, she seemed to be shocked and astounded as well, while Reito. Went to her side for support.

"The Meeting of both, the Princes of the Felidions and the Lupycans.

This boy, my friends, is White Savage the XIII, the current Prince of Shamballa, I already felt yesterday a jolt of power through the Nono, now I know why.

The Prince must have felt that he was near meeting you Red, the Nono reacted to the call of Rano, and did you felt it?" Cassandra asked me and all eyes were on me

"Yes through the Rano, I had a vision, at least I think it was, I don´t know if it was Past or future though!" I said and Elh looked confused towards me.

"As you slept!" I whispered to her and she nodded.

"The Nono and the Rano, as brothers, react towards each other.

As the first king of the Lupycans vanished, as the history is saying, his younger brother Marikos Wolvenra took the post, and so the Wolvenra clan persisted, however, the royal Rano itself was never been seen again, until today.

It was said that only the righteous king of the wolves would be able to use this Rano and with it, the secret power of the 10 moonlight-crystal spheres, who are hidden somewhere in this world, and only if his motives are as pure as white snow!" Mrs. Melizee said.

"Yeah…., Hades called Maranell _the __**Northern-Wolf of the 10 Moons **_and Quynne said that using this force before witnesses, would force me to someday take on the title of _**Arch-prince of the 10 Moons**_!" I explained.

"If that is indeed true my dear Red Savarin, than that would mean that you are the _**righteous heir of the Ragnarokian Throne**_, the one destined to overthrow the false King Lycan, and save Ragnarök from his evil grip, to save those hiding creatures, who are standing united against him!" Cassandra stated, as she began to heal the boy with her magic.

"You think so?!" I asked her.

"It has been foreseen my son, I myself predicted that someday both princes would have to meet, to prevent great disaster to arise and to finally liberate their Empires.

Just as it now has happened, the both of you , Sun and Moon are on one ship!" Cassandra explained.

"Anyways we better get going to get him to a doctor; this boy will need medical help, to treat his wounds!" Chocolat said concerned, as she felt his head.

She had such a warm glance at him, and in her eyes a glance of recognizing lied, I however didn´t asked her, I knew when something was private towards Chocolat, all I had to know was that it was her innermost will to help this boy, that was all I needed to act.

"Yeah but if we bring him through this storm, his condition will just become worse!" Elh stated trying to reason us.

"I will help, as best as I can, I might not be so fast at using my magic anymore, but it is still quite strong as soon as it is working…., Elh can you perhaps help me?!" Cassandra asked and Elh nodded.

"Geez what a crazy time, guess we have just been pulled into something dangerous again, I still don´t know what I shall say to all that.

I mean Elh and I become a pair, we are supposed to have our first date today, so far thinks are okay and everything goes according to the plan of my imagined perfect future life.

But then my Rano suddenly reawakens at night and the day after I have to transform into my Berserker form, fighting against a hound of wolfs and a Sabre-tooth tiger warrior, to save Airedale.

Then there are giant Lycanian Warships, which are attacking not only us but probably also other islands, at least it is to assume.

According to the way the communication to the Royal Envy and the Golden Roar has been disturbed and ultimately aborted and of as much as we could understand of them.

And now we have the Prince of a whole folk, in form of a little boy of supposedly 15 years, here on board of the Asmodeus unconscious, and it is quite clear that he as well as myself , thanks to what Hades told me, stand on the to-erase-list of the Lycanians and we are definitely getting hunted soon by them.

Seriously, today so many bad things and Misfortune has happened, it´s worth for a lifetime!" I said and they nodded.

"Well it is sure that they will surely attack us again, after all we brought down one of their warships, and if they search for the boy then there is no place safe for him but his own home perhaps!" Elh stated.

"However this would mean that we would have to travel for many miles, towards the Archipelago, we cannot let him stay somewhere, where he surely can easily get attacked again and not only him but those around him as well!" I replied and they nodded.

"And if we let him stay here?!" Chocolat asked.

"Huh?!"

Well listen, we can´t do anything anyways right now, we cannot bring him through the rain towards the doc, without even knowing if the same is present at his home, from what we know he also could already be at the dance.

And we also have no money to pay him in the end, I think we should look tomorrow how to go further in this matter, for now I would say that he should be able to rest himself and his wounds, so he might as well stay here until he´s fit again!" Chocolat stated as he carefully swiped a strain of hair from the boy´s face.

"Well you do have a point there….., alright let´s just let him stay tonight!" I stated and they nodded.

**Chocolat´s Pov:**

"Anyways we can be glad, that we at least all survived this hell-trip, that's the main thing right now!" Red said, as he sat himself on the table in the Kitchen and we all sighed in relief.

"Anyways you guys will go towards the dance as you planned, I will watch over the Boy together with Reito and Cassandra!" I said, as I changed the wet towel upon the boy's forehead.

"Chocolat truly, how can we now think about going on a dance…, I´m sorry Red…., but we just hopped of the death´s blade, I don´t want to leave you guys now all alone, what when something happens?" Elh said and Red nodded, but I simply glared at them.

"Elh this is your first date with my Brother…., you guys are going on this dance, even if I have to drag you towards it myself, don´t you dare to go somewhere else tonight, I almost was the reason to come too late, I don´t want you to miss this chance, got it.

Also I did not ran, like a madwoman, in the last seconds through whole Pharaoh, to find a dress-shop which still has open, only for you guys now missing on that dance, you are going towards it, got it.

I don´t want to be the one, to later be blamed when you miss the dance, understood?

Don´t be afraid, I am certain that if something happens, Reito and the Harbour defence can surely handle it.

And no fear, It won´t be the first boy I will take care of and I know how to do this, you forgot with whom I had to raise up!" I said sternly.

"You say that as if this was a bad thing to raise up with me!" Red said sarcastically but I ignored his commentary and kept on glaring at them instead.

"Sigh, I guess you are right, though I don´t really feel good by the thought, to let you all alone by a complete stranger, who says he still is the same as when Cassandra knew him!" Red said.

"I will come clear Red; I am not a weakling after all!" I assured him.

"I never said that…., just…., just be careful okay…., here take this, just in case something happens, you know how to use it don´t you!" Red said to me, as he gave me his Gunblade.

"I don´t think this is necessary, but thanks anyways!" I said to him, as I took it.

"Alright, we will then go now, be careful Chocolat!" Elh said as she embraced me.

"I sure will!" I stated.

"Elh wait in my room, I just will take a quick shower okay!" Red stated as he remembered how he looked.

"Alright, see you soon.

Chocolat if anything happens, contact us immediately over the portable com-system, or phone at the Main hall, you got it?!" Elh stated and I nodded.

"I will do so!" I said to her.

"I will stay here, the festival only starts tomorrow anyways and with our old bones dancing as 200 years ago is not really possible anymore, especially not with Reito!" Casandra explained while Reito approached Red.

"Red, remember, if you make Elh crying, I will kill you!" he said with a smile which crept me out, same as Elh, however Red was the calm itself.

"Nothing is further from me, than to make Elh to cry, unless it are tears of joy and love!" He said and Elh nuzzled his side, this sight made me a tiny bit sad but also very happy for Elh.

"Have a nice evening you two!" I said to them as I bid them farewell.

"Thank you, well then, until tomorrow!" Red said and so both vanished in the internal of the ships towards our rooms and the bathroom.

"So now let´s look after him!" Cassandra said as she stepped next to our makeshift operation table, where this lion lied upon.

"First we got to strip him of his shirt and west!" She said with a prosaic voice, while I blushed furiously by the mere thought of seeing this foreign boy half naked, but she was right.

As soon as the ripped west and t-shirt were gone, it gave us a good view over his upper body, which was covered in scars and wounds, bruises everywhere, fresh as well as old ones, several wounds were as deep as the bones, and bloody, it was a wonder to me how this boy could still survive, he must have lost a lot of blood.

"Whatever this boy must have been through, it must have been terribly for him!" I said, as I took a disinfected cloth and began to wash the blood of his fur and the dirt off his wounds, he stirred a bit as the disinfection stung him.

Under the bruises in his face I saw ice blue eyes as I opened them out of curiosity, similar to Red´s, fire red hair framed his head and cute whiskers, made his face perfect.

"He´s so beautiful!" I mumbled blushing.

I heard chuckling and looked up to see Cassandra smirking to herself.

"Seems like you like the view, am I right?!" She asked me.

"Well I haven´t seen many boys of my age who were so good looking like him, beside of Red!" I stated blushing in embarrassment.

I tried to concentrate but just caught myself by admiring his abs and muscles.

"5 Master-Paladins as teachers and training, since he was 5 years old, 5 days a week shaped this body to what it is now.

I retired from all activities 400 years ago, so 4 years on Shamballa, as active Paladins as well as High-priestess of the Lake of Maranell!" Cassandra explained to me.

"May I ask what such a High-priestess actually does?!" I asked.

"Sure, well a High-Priestess, is the Spiritual guidance of the entire folk, in my case it had been the folk of the Felidions as well as later the Lupine de Shamballa.

Mostly we are present at weddings as well as the coronation of the new King, we make Baptism as well as funeral, things like these.

However our main task is to weighting of the decision the Kings are taking, like when a war arises and the King has to make great decision, he then asks his counsellors as well as the High-priestess for advice and their input.

We then are to watch these decision from the folk's side and if it is conform to the elemental Laws.

Also is it our task to prophecy the future, just the way as I had foreseen that Red and White would someday meet each other.

I baptised White and then I also saw which great fate would await him and that he was the only one to awaken Draken from his century long slumber.

To prophecy we watch the flow of the sacred source, which ends in the sacred Lake of Maranell!" Cassandra told me.

"Why sacred Lake of Maranell?!" I asked.

"No one really knows where the name comes from, but apparently it is said, that there shall be a very important treasure at the ground of the lake, important for all of the Savannah Archipelago!" Reito who sat next to us explained.

"Not even the High-priestess know exactly what's the matter with the lake, but it gave a lot of Legends and rumours about it.

Some people are saying that the Lake contains an Item which has been very important for both, White Savage the first and Maranell Wolvenra.

Logically the ideas of what it could be are dividing like the vast of the sky!" He continued, before he took a suck of his water-pipe.

"Reito can you please refrain yourself from smoking this terrible thing right now, this poor boy needs healing, no intoxication!" Cassandra scolded her husband.

"I´m out to smoke then, I can´t help anyways, I know only shield and defence magic!" Reito replied before he walked out.

"_Useless prick_!" Cassandra mumbled.

"You still love him!" I stated.

"I know!" She sighed.

"We will have to see if he has some wounds at his legs or in his hip-area, for that we have to strip him of his pants!" Cassandra stated after a while.

"Wait what?!" I asked blushing deep red.

"I can do it alone if you want?!" She asked.

"N-No, I will help!" I stated determined, I told red I would take care of the boy, so it was my mission to also do so.

"Good, well then, carefully now!" She said, as we gently pulled down his pants, of course the underpants remained at place.

"Uuuh, that looks nasty!" I stated as we found a large wound in his hip.

"Hmm good it has not damaged any organs but he must have lost a lot of blood, it is only provisory closed with Magic, that's why it opened again as he lost consciousness!" Cassandra explained, as she gently pushed on his wound, healing it and disinfecting it in the same time

"_That you can do that without blushing, I almost feel like my head explodes any second_!" I mumbled.

"I was during war time also medic, there I saw so many nasty injuries that the body of a naked man does not really bothers me much anymore, I then simply concentrate on the matter at hand.

Anyways I had my life and my youth, i´m old now and I am quite happy with what I got so far, and Reito is still my husband an di love him even when his stupid habits sometimes anger me!" She explained.

"Oh I know what you mean, same goes for me and Red!" I stated nodding.

"I saw that…, you two are a really good team!" Cassandra stated.

"I hear that often!" I stated.

"You were in love with him, am I right?!" She suddenly asked.

"W-What…., w-why would you think that?!" I asked stammering.

"The way you look at him, the way you speak his name, and the way you worry about him, he is more to you than just an adopted sibling, what you feel for him goes far over simple friendship.

I can see it clearly, believe me you cannot fool the eyes of someone, who lived for so long and saw so many different kinds of love, it was clear to me as you spoke from him and the way you defended him against Reito´s threat!" Cassandra stated with a meaningful look.

"Okay…, guess I really cannot fell you…, well yeah I once fell in love with him, but that happened long ago, now I just want him to be happy!" I stated.

"I see….., well it is not my business and I should not mess in the private life's of others so I will stop asking about it, but as I said I like you Chocolat, you are a nice young girl and I really hope that you someday find the boy of your dreams!" She stated, before concentrating back at her work.

"_T-Thanks_!" I mumbled.

"It´s nothing!" she replied.

"_**Serum arith, nerok et norok, carbium satros derilium et namborus**_ (Heal wounds, old and new, let forgetting what once was and vanish)!" She chanted, as she held her hands over his back, after we carefully turned him around.

As from ghost-hand, the wounds closed and the scars began to even themselves, vanishing underneath the fur.

"Wow, you are so skilled Cassandra!" I said to her in awe, but she suddenly tottered and I rushed to her side to support her.

"Maybe but its tiring, really tiring, especially when you only use your power every now and then again, and my age also doesn´t help to make it better.

Still the most is done, the wound on the back of head has been closed, same as the wounds on his back and in his hip-area.

Overall he is out of danger, now all he needs is to rest, same as me!" She said, as she sat herself, with my help, in a rock-chair near the oven.

A gift from the orphanage we lived in, apparently Red and I often slept within it when we were young, me on his lap, pressed on his chest.

"I got to pause a bit!" She said and I nodded in understanding.

"You did very well, thank you Cassandra!" I said, as I wrapped a blanket around her, she nodded thankfully.

"Cassy are you alright!" I heard it from the door.

"No fear Reito I´m just a bit tired!" Cassandra explained.

"I see…, let me give you some Company, it doesn't looks like we can do anything right now anyways, the storm just seems to get even stronger.

Red and Elh have left with the taxi, they really look cute together, here I got a Picture for you!" Reito stated.

"Thank you so much Reito…, oh my she looks just like her mother!" She stated, loooking at the photo with a smile.

She closed her eyes and soon she was asleep, holding her husbands hand in a tight grip.

I decided that I was now responsible for this boy, so I stayed at his side, cooling his head with a towel every now and then, he had really strong fever.

"You poor, just what did you have to go through?" I mumbled, as I stroke the hair out of his face.

I had to admit he was really breathtakingly beautiful, so from near, his soft fur, his strong muscles, they told me that he trained hard, probably every day, just like Cassandra said, to become someone who could protect others.

I got to admit, he was quite similar to Red, even when he was sleeping, his face looked like peace itself.

His teethes were well cleaned, even his paws and claws were, which were a bit bigger than my hands, I measured by laying mine in his.

"Can it be, is he the one, the boy I saw in my dream last night, can this really be true?" I asked myself as I watched him sleeping.

I was trying to remember the dream but it was futile and still his face was familiar to me, I knew I saw it somewhere once, but I could not remember where and why.

Somehow his face was more peaceful than before, even unconscious he still must have felt the pain, but now his features were completely relaxed.

His sleeping face was so peaceful, it made me tired as well.

And faster as I knew I fell asleep as well, dreaming , or perhaps it were visions of the near future, all in all I knew that what I saw, displeased me very much, quickly turning into nightmare like pictures, and yet some other things pleased me again as if they were out of a good novel.

I saw how this boy spoke with me, laughed with me, kissed me and how he defended me, it were memories, of a time as I seemed to be different, it was definitely me but I looked nothing like I did in the Orphanage, back then when I was a child.

"White…., you see…., you know what I want to do when i´m adult!" My younger version asked.

"No, what do you want to do Choco?!" White´s dream picture asked me.

"I want to become your bride!" My younger self snickered.

"Oh, but are you sure, I mean I am quite older then, do you really would like such an old man like me then, maybe one of your Kumear friends becomes your husband then!" White stated smiling.

"No…, I want no one else but White, white is cool and strong an dthe best, he is the one I love, I love you White, please let me be your bride!" My younger self pressed herself on the smiling boy.

"Alright, alright Hahah, then let´s say that as soon as you become an adult I will marry you!" White stated.

"Promise?!" my younger self asked.

"But of course, I swear it, by a unbreakable oath if you want!" White stated.

"…No I trust you…, and…., I don´t like pain, I rather want my White without pain!" she stated snickering.

"Well then it´s set, _when we are adults we marry each other,_ _I, __**White Savage the XIII, Crown-prince of Shamballa and Savannah**__, swear this to you,_ _**Chocolat G. Gelatorias, 2**__**nd**__** Princess of Valhalla**_!" The White of my dream stated and there was no mockery but real honesty in his eyes.

"I Chocolat G. Gelatorias, 2nd Princess of Valhalla, swear this to you, White Savage the XIII, Crown-prince of Shamballa and Savannah, as well!" MY younger self stated before she kissed White bluntly on the lips.

"Chocolat!" I heard it from somewhere, I looked to see a woman walking up on me, I couldn´t see here face but her presence drove me a bright smile on my young face.

"Mommy, mommy, White just promised to marry me when we are adults!" my younger self shouted with joy as she ran up to her mother.

"Oh is that so…, well I hope he remembers that a onetime given promise like this, means a binding promise to us Kumears, there is no backing down from it anymore!" The woman stated with a smile.

"Of course I know this fact, Queen Tereza, and if you allow it to me, I really would love to as for the hand of your daughter in marriage, as soon as she has her 15th birthday!" Dream-white stated with a polite bow.

"Hmm, I will not forget that Prince White Savage the XIII.

We, means myself and King Kodiak, will speak with your parents about it, the next time we meet, i´m sure we will make a contract about that, to make it official, as I said there is no backing down from this promise!" the woman which my younger self called her mother, state.

"Nothing lies further from my intention as to break this promise, I really love Chocolat she´s just the cutest little bundle of power alive and it would be an honour for me to marry her!" Dream-White stated honestly again.

"So shall it be then…, but now we have to go, or else You Daddy and Sister will be angry!" Mom stated.

"I don´t like Daddy being Angry and I don´t like Anastasia to dislike me!" My younger self stated shyly.

"That's why we need to hurry sweetheart, say goodbye to Prince White!" Mom stated.

"Goodbye White, You are my _**Sun with the heart of a lion**_!" My younger self stated.

"Haha, it´s the other way around Choco, it´s called a _**Lion with the Heart of a Sun**_, it means that he bears leadership and righteousness as well as kindness and care in his heart!" Mom explained amused.

"Maybe but for me he is the sun, because every day with him makes me happy, just like when the sun is shining, therefore he´s my Sun!" My younger sun naively said.

"My Dear Choco, I am whatever you want me to be!" White stated as he took my hands in his, very gently, and looked deep into my eyes.

"I Love you, but now you have to go, i´m sure that soon we will meet again, I look forward to it!" he said smiling but his eyes were a little sorrowful and every single word burst with honesty.

"See you next time, Whitey!" My younger self shouted in joy and tears before the memory suddenly became blurry.

Suddenly everything seemed to be dark, I heard those howls again and I saw red eyes blazing with hatred and wrath, I saw fire blazing in the night, I was carried by someone.

"We must go away, we have no time to lose, I just hope Kodiak and Anastasia made it.

"Mommy what´s happening to our home?!" My younger self asked unbelievingly.

"Don´t look sweetheart, close your eyes and think of something good, something that makes you happy!" Mom stated.

"White makes me happy!" My younger self instantly squealed.

"Okay than think about white, now close your eyes and think very strong on him, think about him being on your side!" Mom stated.

"Okay!" I said and once again my view went black.

Suddenly a new memory came but it was blurrier than the previous, I saw both, White´s and Red´s back, they fist bumped.

They looked back at me and at Elh who was standing next to me, before they jumped high up in the sky.

I saw how a giant black shadow approached, the scenery changed and though it was the same, it all seemed as if it was older, as if what I saw happened also once long time ago.

Could it be, that this dream showed me what has once happened and what will happen again, would anything happen just exactly the same way as back then.

Then suddenly the giant Shadow dispersed in tiny little ones and they tried to rain down on us while White and Red kicked and beated them away, these Shadows, it were the same I saw in the previous memory, I saw them somewhere once but I was not sure where.

All I could say was, that only one word came into my mind as I saw the first giant shadow, **Marohumt**.

"_Was this its name…, was this the name of the evil to come….., Marohumt_?!" I thought.

And these other Shadows, the howls, the fires, this Silhouette standing, laughing evilly and howling, right within the moonlight of a blood-red Full-moon.

A sight which froze my blood and made my body breaking out in sweat, my heartbeat hurtfully accelerated, I was knee-deep within a nightmare and I had no possibility to come back out.

"_Someone, anyone, I beg of you…., please wake me from this nightmare_!" I thought in terror.

**A/N: next chapter has been edited and advanced, I hope you like the new version.**

**As always, read and review, sincerely.**

_**The Storyteller and his Books**_**.**


	6. Past Memories and Future Fears

**空とロマンス**** (Sola to Romansu)**

**Sky and Romance**

**Return of the Legendary Heroes **

**Chapter 5: Dark Shadows over the world and a Perfect night for a dance of the special kind.**

**_Part I: The rise of Evil, Watchdog in black and red._ **

**Meanwhile somewhere else, in the sea of clouds, in the deepest night:**

**Lycan´s Pov:**

It was the darkest night of the year.

A perfect night so to say, the air was nearly dripping from the magic used, magic to kill and destroy.

It did not really hurt me personally in any way, that the Warships I send, had been destroyed and that most of the crew had fallen victim to the Plasma-sea.

It were no important ships, not even the strongest of my Armada, they were but only average Scout-battleships, as I said average in every sense, same as the soldiers who piloted it.

Still I was kinda happy that at least Hades had survived, he came back with important Informations, and let´s be honest, it´s hard to find good and strong personnel or partners such as he is.

"_So Maranell is still alive…, I figured he would, after all it was highly unlikely that normal soldiers of the Kurvaz would have been able to find, as well as free the slaves within the secret bases._

_It is quite a shame that he managed to get two of Baion´s experiments on his side._

_However the worst news is definitely those about that wretched boy, this Red Savarin, I knew he was a Hybrid as well, since my spies investigated in the burned laboratory faculty he once worked within, and that he was strong enough to defeat Baion as well as Lares, I have seen with own eyes, as I saw them over the recordings of my spy drones._

_I knew he would be dangerous and a nuisance to my plans someday, however I had no idea he also had some forces of Maranell, even worse, his blood._

_Of course does this makes him a righteous heir of the Raganrokian throne, still, it´s not as if I wanted to let him live anyways, it had already been decided 2 years ago that that guy had to vanish if our plan was to succeed_!" I thought as I looked outside into the night, while the Plasma-storm swirled above us.

"Sire, we will soon arrive at our location!" I heard a voice on my side.

"Very well Beowulf, I hoped that the mission I gave you this time was successful, not like the last time you failed me!" I stated.

"My apologies my King, however it was not planned that I suddenly would have to fight Iranuki Savage, as well as Nanukano Wolvenra, especially not all alone, to beat even one of them two is hard work, as you know yourself, however the two at once is near impossible with my level of power, as I have to admit to my shame!" Beowulf my faithful loyal servant stated, kneeling before me his head bowed low.

"Yeah…., I admit that was unexpected and unfortunate, but instead of playing around, you should have just kill that little bastard of a Prince and his little sister.

Geez, if that mission 10 years ago would have been successful, we wouldn´t even have to deal with him anymore!" I stated with hard voice.

"It was an unfortunate coincidence that of all successors, it had to be the boy who awoke the _**Abyssinian Dragon**_!" Beowulf stated, trying to explain himself and his failure back then.

"_Excuses over excuses_!" I thought, but had to admit that he was right after all.

"Back then, we didn´t calculated that factor in the slightest, I cannot tell you how much I regret this failure of mine!" Beowulf stated and I sighed in admittance.

He was right, I for myself either didn´t counted this wicked machine into my plan, not at all.

"Well no matter if back then or just before, those little fails give me a good glimpse of the boy´s growing powers and capabilities…., and it is a reminder to me, that I have to quickly get rid of him!" I stated, as I looked at the monitor where the file of the New King of Abyssinia was projected.

"_If he can manage to gather the __**10 Spheres of the Galaxy **__together, he will become a serious threat to our plans, even more than Maranell._

_Even just the __**Sun-Sphere**__ would be enough to boost his power into the infinite_!" I thought with hands clenched to fists.

10 years long we were forced to live in the darkness, surrounded by life-threating Plasma-clouds and the howling of the storms.

However, 5 years ago, we finally managed to open a gate towards the _**Overworld**_ and finally managed to see the sun as well as the moon again, after some of us survived the fall of Ragnarök.

It lasted 10 entire years to build the Stairs within _**Maranell´s Spear**__…_, who would have known that the Peak of this Rock Tower reached through the Plasma clouds above us.

Afterwards it was easy to rebuild one of these _**special rockets**_ with our magic and technology, without having to later worry about any life-threating radiation…, still until now we could only build _**2 Rockets**_ at all.

The 1st one blew a Hole into the rest of the Cloud above us and finally we saw the light of the day again.

_The 2__nd_ is, for the time being, _still down in Ragnarök_, it´s use will have to wait, until all dangers of our plans have been eliminated.

"_The force of this Rocket was amazing, so powerful, with it I am sure to execute my plan without fail, as long as nothing stands in our way_!" I though in glee.

It was only logical that I, as _**a higher being**_, would raise my _Palace up there, right on Maranell´s Spear_, to overlook the course of the lands under me and above me.

However if I shall be honest, I would have never believed that the loss of one single of these _**10 Moon-Sphere**_ could cause such an effect and I had to admit, that it was my own failure that it even came so far in the first place, there was no one else to blame for it.

It was myself, who left Maranell to die, missing that two of his followers managed to survive and saved his life with the stolen _**Full-moon sphere**_.

Then Maranell, in his rage and drunken from the sudden power, took the Sphere with him and so also _**the Altar as well as the castle and the town around**_, in which it had been hidden within.

Then, still in his rage, he drove this Spear, merged out of the Rocks of numerous Sky-canyons, through the new created hole and connected it with ancient magic towards the _**remaining 9 Spheres**_.

This way the spheres still assembled a portion of the moonlight and so enabled Ragnarök, with their magic, to remain floating, even if the original power has been almost completely gone.

The reason for that was, because I transformed the Spheres with _**my Dark Rano**_ and connected them with myself, to influence their creations, means _the folks of Ragnarök which all had been connected by their respective spheres_, and force them under my rule and control.

Logically had this the worse side effect that the Spheres didn´t worked as before anymore, especially with the only clean sphere being the stolen main sphere, the _**Master-Sphere of the Moon**_.

In the end Ragnarök fell, being pulled closer towards the old Planet, if it weren´t for Maranell showing us mercy with creating this spear, we would most likely all lie down there, completely shattered and sunken into the ocean by now.

Maranell´s Spear served as the new main _**Gravitation Point**_ of the entire remaining continent, but it was only Logical that it has been robbed of its original power and could only hold us afloat, if it was near the Gravitation field, means in this case right into the Plasma-sea and near _**the Ancient Tower**_.

The Spear had however also the effect, that the Clouds were hold on distance, _**the Tundra Archipelago**_, as we called the remains of the once glorious Continent, was ever since contained within a magic Bubble so to say.

However the force of this spell was gradually decreasing with every Year, in the end we had to break off some lands and shift them in a spiral manner under Lunaris and the other surrounding lands, with artificial gravitation-points connected towards the _**9 Moon-altars**_, if not, these lands would have been lost in the Plasma-sea.

"_This was, what the people called the punishment of Maranell_, _**the Wolf of the 10 moons**_, _**the God of Ragnarök**_!" I mumbled in amusement.

The loss of the _**Full-Moon sphere**_, which still hasn´t been attached towards the other **9 Dark-Moon-Spheres, **caused the other spheres to lose a great portion of their original Powers.

However was this not the only bad news that occurred, the influence of my Dark Rano, over the 9 spheres and so their folks, began to decrease permanently, approximately **70%**, _from former __**90%**__,_ of Ragnarök is still under my very rule, and it becomes weaker, even withint those races I have under control.

The slowly approaching grip of death also already forced several folks and lands into fighting each other, for the lands which were closer to Maranell´s spear.

The folks who each were attached to one of the Spheres were, as I said before, only halfway controlled by my forces, due to the _**loss of the main-sphere**_, every now and then I had to slay down some minor rebellions of those rebels, those inhabitants of Ragnarök, who were strong enough to elude themselves from my influence.

The Archipelago was_ constantly twisted and torn by civil wars_, the rebels tried to overthrow those clans who were loyal to me and whom therefore were allowed to live close to _**Lunaris**_, the land through which the Spear had been driven.

However most of them just wanted to kill me, either because they wanted to gain a new regent through my death, one who might have better intentions than I do.

Or they wanted to dispose of me because they truly believed, that the tightening of the cloud every year was the punishment of Maranell, because we still want to conquer the Savannah Archipelago, as well as the rest of Tailsworld, and that as long as we have these thoughts in our minds, the curse would not be able to be broken.

However my Intention is not only to conquer The Savannah Archipelago and the other Regions, no, my plan was to obtain the strongest power possible, _**the Power of a god**_, a god which would even outshine the power of Maranell and White Savage the First.

All I wanted was to become _**the Supreme ruler of our World**_.

With these forces I surely would be able to lift Ragnarök back upwards, _as well as connect both continents and maybe also the rest of the floating Tailsworld, merging it back to one single Continent_, to at least halfway make it back to what this world has been, before the Era of the belligerent states and Marohumt destroyed it, _**the Giga-Continent Pangeaya**_.

Of course would this new Continent need a Monarch, who would be powerfull enough to stop a war in the blink of an eye and bring peace over all the folks.

However for that plan to be fulfilled, I would need not only the _**Full-Moon-sphere**_ but also the _**10 Spheres of the Galaxy**_, however the Abyssinian Kings were and still are always so stubborn.

I knew they would never freely give them out and they would never allow one king alone to obtain godlike Powers, enabling to unite the whole world under one banner.

My Methods might not suit everybody but they are necessary to make my plan bear fruits, and I cannot tolerate any Rebels and troublemakers to meddle within my plans any further.

Especially not Maranell Wolvenra and his breed or another White Savage, who tells the people that Ragnarök has its rightful punishment, with getting lost and forgotten in the vast Oblivion.

"_I will not be forgotten, I will fight for my right to go down in history as a god, and I won't allow my Ragnarök to vanish._

_If Maranell cursed us, then i´m gonna make him lift this curse and afterwards I make him pay with his death, but to make a God kneeling down, I will have to get his greatest weakness, his heir…, his son, in my paws._

_And who would be better to take upon this task than the son´s created siblings_!" I mumbled as I looked outside of the Cockpit, as the Tower was right in front of us.

"We are here my Master, this is the Tower in which Baion had his Laboratory and operation base 11 years ago, after this Caninu women from the Kurvaz left him, freed 3 of the 7 Experiments and destroyed his old Laboratory!" Beowulf stated, as the Ship docked on the tower.

The same was being hidden by a massive plasma-tornado, created by the tower itself, to defend it against any intruders.

It was still working even after Baion´s death, 2 years ago.

"Well then let´s go!" I stated as I made my way out of the ship.

"Of course sire, let me lead you the way!" Beowulf stated, as he walked next to me.

He was not only my loyal servant and my best at all, but also my Personal Bodyguard, whom I trusted even more than _**my own Brother, Lunos**_.

I walked out of the Hangar of the Mothership, _**Wolve Ragon**_ (_Wolven Destroyer_), all dressed in my War attire, wearing a big War-hammer on my back and as well as my eye patch, hiding my empty eyehole.

My lost eye was a grim reminder of my greatest foes, the Savage Clan, especially Iranuki Savage.

"Indeed…, this is it, Beowulf, this is where a milestone in the history of science and Genetic-manipulation has been written.

Baion, was a real good pawn in my plan to conquer Tailsworld, even though he didn´t quite knew about this.

He created the Hybrids and proved that genetic mutation could be pulled of and could be successful, also he found this wretched folk of Ragdoll and Shangri-La for me, hahahaaaah….., sigh, unfortunately he didn´t managed to fully bring his part of the plan to an end, he was disturbed.

Not that I wanted him to lower and disturb the Ragnarök any further, but his scientific achievements were outstanding, no matter how you look at it.

He somehow managed to create the perfect spy, Red Savarin, a simple looking Caninu with the ability to transform into a Lupycan at will…., beside the fact that he´s on the enemies side, is his existence from the scientific viewpoint quite valuable for me.

If I had 100 or even 1000 of such Hybrids on my side, I would have soon an army of spy and infiltration experts!" I stated and Beowulf listened carefully.

"However, is the fact that this boy has Maranell's blood in his veins, quite a thorn in my remaining eye, I don´t need a concurrent for the throne…., fortunately Lunos still knows the needed respect before me and my power, so i´m sure he wouldn´t dare to openly attack me.

This Red Savarin however…, it's only a matter of time until Maranell will meet him and integrate him in his army.

If that boy gets any stronger and any more influenced by Maranell, he will become even more dangerous for us…., that mustn´t happen at all, we have to capture him first!" I explained.

"I understand Sire, I will take care of this!" Beowulf said but I wonk off.

"My Lord, I assure you I can do this, I just need….!" He tried to convince me but I wonk of again and he stopped talking.

"As I said, the easiest way to get that boy captured or killed, is to use beings, similar to him.

Even though that boy was created in a similar experiment, as the rest of the 7 Children, was he the only one who managed to complete the experiment within himself.

Perhaps thanks to the strong genes of Maranell, he remained in his Caninu form, rather than permanently being transformed into a Human, just like the other 6.

He was the only one who became a success, a being, able to shift, from Animal towards Human, a hidden weapon, hidden into the society living as everyone else, until he would be activated by the Order, a mole so to say, a spy, an agent, a walking time bomb, you name it.

However came this damned Caninu woman behind the plan and managed to let him escape with Maranell, and the same then let him forgetting everything, let him starting his life from anew, completely oblivious of his real self and his powers, he even forgot how to willingly trance.

Even if I would have somehow been able to obtain him back then, was I sure that I wouldn´t be able to crack Maranell´s seals, and without an anchor-point in his memories, I wouldn´t have been able to use my brainwash-ability on Red Savarin.

However if he´s pressured enough, Maranell will have no other choice but to unleash his sons memories, for him to willingly be able to trance and to use his full potential.

So unintentionally did we do exactly this tonight, as we send the ships upwards to conquer and infiltrate the different islands.

Maranell truly appeared, but even more did happen, even that new brat from the Savage Clan arrived there as well, even though I ordered some ships to shoot him from the sky.

In the end all three managed to defeat the ships and managed to vanish back behind the secured Harbour of one of Shepherd´s Islands!" I stated sighing.

"Hmmm…., Sire may I say something?" Beowulf asked.

"Sure what´s the matter, speak up already?!" I asked him, he was quite clever for a Lupycan other than myself and my enemies, especially in terms of strategy.

"I would like to start an attack tomorrow!" Beowulf stated.

"To which goal and where will you do that?!" I asked confused.

"Towards the islands of Shepherd and Prairie, not strong ones, minor ones, enough to frighten them, and then…, we gonna blame them to give asylum towards a criminal, called Red Savarin and that we will attack as long as they don´t hand him and his crew over to us.

I tell you sire, these people are quite cruel, as soon as we post such a threat and they feel cornered and in the trap, they will haunt him to the end of the world, only to save their own asses, and when he has nowhere to go anymore, it is easy to capture him!" Beowulf explained his plan and I had to admit that do sounded like a good one.

"Not that bad of a plan actually, i´m impressed Beowulf, I got to hand it to you, you can have some of the best ideas with times!

Very well, I will leave it to you then, to execute this plan, however it would be on too short notice, to do this tomorrow, I give you one week to prepare anything, it would be better if you bring competent men along, not that the plan gets fucked up again, due to some unfortunate coincidence!" I stated and he nodded.

"Alright I will make sure to get all the preparations done in half a week!" Beowulf stated.

"I count on you!" I said, while we walked through the tower´s labyrinth.

"I won´t fail you, Sire!" He said while kneeling.

"I hope so, or else we will falling back in our plan!" I stated, as we stopped before an iron door.

"It is indeed unfortunate…., the whole thing…., that boy has become one of the strongest threats towards our plan, a being who, when he has trained his forces, is able to use every power this planet has to give, especially in full moon nights.

And then is there this Savage Brat, who is able to use the power of the Galaxy, by assembling the forces of the spheres within him.

If only I would have been able to get Red Savarin earlier in my claws, then we would not have so much hassle with him now, but unfortunately he escaped our grasp…., nothing to do there.

But still, we have one chance to turn things around, our Trump Card so to say!" I said, as I stopped in the middle of a hall with 7 big tanks in it, three were broken, the remaining 4 were intact, but only 2 were still in function.

"Give it to me!" I demanded and Beowulf gave me two big syringes with a black serum inside.

"With this New-Moon-Serum, created out of my blood and enforced with black Rano, they will be able to overcome the boundaries of their birth-bodies and what Baion did to them, they will be reborn as something entirely new, just as the name is saying!" I explained, walked past the tanks, stroking over tablets where names were carved inside, however weren´t they readable anymore.

"_2 Beings, re-constructed out of a Felineko and Caninu Child_, unable to transform back, being constantly human for the rest of their life, they managed to escape thanks to Maranell and are lost since then, only arriving every now and then in the Shepherd Republic for short periodes.

1 Being, created out of cells from Baion and cells as well as given birth by _this Caninu woman, _reinforced with the blood of Maranell, he too escaped with help of this Caninu woman.

_2 Beings, created out of the cells and the blood of Baion and this woman_, however their ability to shift towards their Animal form has being completely supressed by Baion´s genes, in my eyes they are the greatest failures.

And finally the last ones, who had been created.

2 Beings, created out of my own blood and flesh, being undergone a terrible experiment, by having their blood, within their living body, being partially exchanged by his blood and having forcefully undergone a reconstructive surgery and gene-manipulation.

In the end, they were stamped off by Baion, as failures as well, they shall have been used as living spare parts but ever since Baion´s death, they were left to die in here without a purpose and without being able to really live for even just one day.

Lost and forgotten, as well as sleeping, geeez, what a waste, Baion never managed to see and understand the real potential in them….., but I do.

And now, it´s time for you to rise once more, awakens _**Rouge and Vermilion Wolfenstein**_!" I shouted in glee and happiness as well as in sinister satisfaction, as I pushed the syringes inside the tube of the two Tanks.

The liquid within the syringe went inside the tube, colouring the liquid oxygen within the tank blood-red, before it became as dark as black.

All I then had to do was to let the _**New-Moon Serum**_ react to my Dark Rano.

The Earth began to lightly shake, as red sparks flew within the tanks, bubbles rose up in a rush, as if the liquid was boiling, which actually was what happened, the bodies of both heated up while changing, it could be associated with the so called _**Wolf-fever**_, a phenomenon which only falls upon 1 Lupycan out of 1000.

It´s nothing grave, only a Genetic reaction towards the light of the full-moon, those who have it have blood that is thicker than that of most others, they have more wolf in them than they can handle, and that makes them sick, when the Wolven instincts are suppressed for too long.

Usually it´s easy to deal with, you just go in the forest and hunt something…., anything…., it´s just to satisfy the urge and the instinct of the Werewolf in you.

A complete transformation however is quite rare, since we all more or less are Werewolves anyways.

The recordings of the Warship, which I saw showed me the very first time how a _**Full-Moon-transformation**_ looks like.

It was really the first time I saw a Caninu transforming into a mighty Lupycan, still this power was way over the top, to be just from an ordinary Lupycan Paladin.

If it hadn´t been clear before, then it was definitely now…, Red Savarin bears the blood of Maranell Wolvenra in his veins and is therefore the only original Heir of the Throne of Lunaris.

"_As if I let that wannabe Lupycan any near my throne, either he comes on my side or he dies, there is no other option_!" I thought, as I watched the spectacle in the Tanks.

Screams and moans were to hear from within, as the Serum reacted to the wolf-cells, even with the surgery were these Children still Lupycans inside, the serum was giving them their wolf-appearance back and strengthened them, making them stronger than before.

Accelerated instincts, stronger muscles, better senses, all in all the perfect soldiers.

"Yes, yes, YES; AWAKEN MY CHILDREN; COME TO ME AND TOGETHER WE SHALL RULE THIS WORLD!" I shouted, as suddenly within the tanks the two of them, who once had been presumed to possibly be already dead, opened their blood-red eyes.

"_Who are you…., where a we…., what has happened to us_?!" The question came almost instantly after the Black liquid stopped to boil.

"Vermillion…, Rouge, are you guys alright, how are you feeling?!" I asked.

"_I…, I feel, good…., better than ever before…., I feel so full of energy I could burst…., there is no pain anymore_!" Rouge´s voice stated, in a confused but also quite relieved tone.

"_I too…, I feel this power in me, it is so strong…., and I feel this wrath in me…., tell me…., who are you_?!" Vermillion asked as his red eyes gleamed in our direction.

"My Name is Lycan Wolfenstein…, I am the current King of the Ragnarök Imperium…, well what is left of it at least!" I replied.

"_I see…., but why did you woke us up, what´s your deal_?!" Rouge asked.

"Is it so unusual that a Father comes to the bed to wake his Children?

After all bedtime is over, it's time to march into the future, for new deeds to fulfil!" I asked.

"_F-father….., but that impossible…., Baion is…., aaarggh…, who is this….., who is that woman why is she embracing me…., why does she cries on Rouges bed…., is this…. Mother_!?" Vermillion said under a lot of pain, I heard it even when I still couldn´t clearly see them.

It was obvious that Baion also tried to erase their memories and emotions, in order for them to only function the way he wanted, but it seems that he was not entirely able to erase all of Vermilions memories, they might however only be existent as fragments.

The woman he saw in them right now was most definitely _**Veronica, their mother**_, once just one of several Caninu-servants at the _**Wolfenstein Manor**_ and my personal plaything for my carnal desires.

"_Who would have known, that she gave birth to my children after I fired her for breaking an expansive vase?_!" I though in amusement.

Usually I would have let her being killed, but it was perhaps sentimentality, she had a nice body in our youth, but over the years her beauty quickly withered away, and still, something told me not to kill her…, it was a wise choice as it looks now.

"Rouge, who are you, where did you came from and why are you here, can you remember anything?!" I asked her.

"_I don't…., remember….., all I know is that Vermillion is my brother, but that is really all_!" She replied.

"Good…., if the two of you want to know more about yourself, than I can show you, I know all there is to know about you…., however you will have to follow me and fight on my side, that´s the only price I can accept from you.

Loyalty for the answers to all of your questions!" I explained.

"_Who tells us that all you say is the truth_?!" Vermillion asked with a growl.

"That´s the main deal isn´t it, you can´t tell I am Lying, but you also cannot tell, if I really tell you the entire truth, all you know will be the things I tell you, whether you believe them or not!

As I said, it is up to you, I don´t really have a reason to lie to you though, I have woken you because you are my children whether you like it and believe it or not.

I gave you power and I gave you a possibility to leave this place, however you also can stay here in these tanks until you die, for I bet that no one ever is going to find this place again.

It is a game of gamble, will you take the risk or are you happy with slumbering until you die?!" I asked them.

"_Brother….., I don´t want to be here anymore, these experiments…., I cannot go through this anymore_!" Rouge stated with a whine, her eyes shifting over towards the tank next to her.

"…_.. Neither can I…., alright Lycan Wolfenstein, you said you would help us, if we fight for you, didn´t you…, I really hope you tell us the truth_!" Vermillion stated.

"Oh I do, then vow it, give me your oath of Loyalty as Lupycans and I will free you from this unsightly fate of decaying ingloriously in this lost Laboratory.

If not I will leave you here, however I should tell you that Baion is dead since 2 years and we who we are here now, are but the only ones who know about this place and have the possibility to come here.

We are the only faces you will see in the next few years of your remaining life if you stay in here, however I should better tell you that normal Hybrids have not a long lifespan, you were lucky for being inactive the whole time.

I tell you it will be a lonely and painful death!" I stated with a nasty but still winning grin.

"_I understand…, Rouge is this really what you want_?!" Vermillion asked.

"_Yes Brother, I don´t want to die…, I don´t want to see you die either…, it has been so long, I want to touch you and feel your closeness again, it feels so lonely in here._

_I will do anything if only I can see you and feel the gentle touch of your paws on my head and your fur in my palms_!" Rouge stated and I remembered the things I read about their past in _**Veronicas Diaries**_.

The two of them were always close, far too close for normal siblings, but it was only logical how they would behave.

Veronica was just fired from her job in our manor and had no one else to rely on, she travelled faraway, always hiding from the battlefields, living from the little she earned throughout the day by doing light work, like washing the laundry for other, doing small shores and so on.

Eventually she managed to flee all the way towards the secured Government and hid there before giving birth to the _**Twins**_, she finally settled down, somewhere in one of the various tiny villages surrounding the _**Capitol of Lunaris**_ within the Defence Walls, about 10 miles from the main-town away.

It was one of the few villages which later broke off of the Capitols big island and turned into a small island itself and which were today part of the islands of the Shepherd Republic.

The remaining piece of this Island, the Capitol itself, is said to float above it, invisible and hidden from all eyes, but still with an enormous treasure, powerful and strong enough to hold the island, today known as Shangri-La, as well as the Shepherd Region afloat.

Back then I had most of the military of Lunaris under my control, however the government had a private army of top-soldiers who defended the _**Capitol of Lunaris, **_in which the inhabitants of the _**capital-city Moonstone**_ and the _**Wolpalaca**_ (_Wolven Paladin Academy_) , as well as those members of the _**Reign-Circle, the Government of Lunaris**_ were residing.

The _**Sacred Throne of Lunaris**_ was standing right within the _**Reign-Circle,**_ a throne from which it was said that Maranell himself had built it, for himself and all the future Kings of Ragnarök.

This throne was made of meteorite-stone and powerfull crystals and bore an enormous power, which hardly anyone could even bear to touch, let alone sit upon it.

However it also was said, that if the righteous King sat upon this throne and obtained it´s power, he had the force to reign and watch over the entire Continent of Ragnarök.

Only a few_** families**_ were strong enough and could bear its power and _mine was one of them_, obtaining the power of this throne would mean, that I finally had become the new King of Ragnarök and no one would ever doubt that anymore.

Obtaining this throne means to either suppress or righteous reign the people of this Continent.

However before I could obtaining the power of the throne, Maranell raised the Capitol of Lunaris high into the sky, drove my army with his own out of it, while Ragnarök descended into the plasma-sea alongside of me and my Army.

"_It was the darkest day of my Life, I really envy Veronica for having gotten a place on the secure Island_!" I thought.

Since she was pregnant with Twins, life surely hadn´t been the best for Veronica, she had always been way too weak to be able to survive in this world, or at least so I thought, guess I really underestimated her, she held out longer as I always thought.

For the children it surely was also not easy, after they were born in this times of war and fighting.

Their mother died 10 years after their birth, after a long fight with some kind of sickness, in the year of Ragnarök´s Fall, 14 Ragnarokian Years ago.

During this time Vermillion was ordered by her, to take care of Rouge and keep her safe, especially when she wouldn´t be there to defend them anymore.

A Task which the young boy took very seriously, in the end Vermillion was the only person whom Rouge fully trusted and also the only man she ever loved, even far over siblings-love.

"_Alright, I Vermillion vow my Loyalty towards Lycan Wolfenstein and swear from now on, to obey his orders_!" Vermillion stated after a long while of thinking.

"_But I swear if anything happens to Rouge, i´m gonna kill you, regardless of how many men you send against me, her safety is my highest priority_!" He growled.

"_I-I swear the same_!" Rouge stated shyly.

"Very well, with this everything is done, now the time has come, to show the world the true power of us Wolves of Ragnarök, the true power of us Wolfensteins!" I said in joy, as I heard the two tanks shattering to pieces, after using my Rano.

Out of one of the Tanks came a Black Wolf with some red markings over the course of his body.

Out of the other Tank a female wolf emerged, White and black furred, with some of her hair being blood red.

"B-Brother…., Vermillion…, I missed you so much!" Rouge stated as she instantly went and embraced his naked body, while the same held her in his arms and kissed her passionately.

"I missed you too, dear Rouge!" Vermillion stated softly and gently brushed some locks of her hair out of her face, looking at her with love.

Honestly I had nothing against their love, as long as they stood to me and my plan, I didn´t really cared if they would indulge themselves in incest.

The Maids and Servants which went with us, quickly gave our newcomers bathrobes to cover themselves, the maids tried their best to avoid glancing at Vermillion and maybe feeling the wrath and jealousy of Rouge as a result.

"Comes my children, the time has come, to make this world ours!" I said, as we walked back on my Mothership, the greatest in his Fleet.

I heard footsteps behind me, accelerated heartbeats and whispering voices, unsure and still a bit afraid of the whole sudden development.

"We have clothes and food as well as a warm bed for you, make yourselves a home, my house is yours as they say, you should first rest a bit, such a transformation strains your body quite a lot.

I gave order to prepare a chamber for the two of you together…., when you guys are fit and up to it, I ill explain to you all I know, about our plans and your past!" I stated, as I entered the ship.

"There is still much to prepare, send word towards the other ships, we make hunt on lions and fiend Lupycans, I will leave your experimental siblings to the two of you as soon as you are ready!" I said, as we entered the ship, together with my three followers.

"Experimental siblings?!" they both asked.

"A lot has happened while you were with Baion and while you were asleep all these Centuries!" I explained.

"What do you mean…, we were asleep for Centuries?!" Rouge asked.

"After the war and our fight, Maranell had raised the Capitol of Lunaris, in which you were born back then, without my knowledge, in the air, far from Ragnarök, and drove me and my army out before I could obtain the reign.

However he had been fatally wounded and had to heal himself, for that, at least as much as I know, he let himself fall asleep under a spell.

However he underestimated his own forces while being in delirium and unfortunately also set the rest of the Capitol and its inhabitants under the sleeping spell, or better said a time-stop spell.

Ever since they slept for nearly 15 Ragnarokian years, however they are no longer in the dominion of Ragnarök, so their time count has also changed, one year in Ragnarök are a hundred years in the Capitol and the region beneath, the Shepherd Republic.

So it is safe to say that you slept for nearly 1500 years!" I explained and they paled.

"As I said a lot has happened ever since and I will tell you everything to the right time, now you go and get yourself dressed and feed and then we all going to get out of here and back home.

Attention Men, in one Hour we are leaving for Ragnarök!"

"Yes Master Lycan!" My servants stated loudly.

"_So, now, with my new allies, I am dying to see how strong you really are, White Savage XIII and Red Wolvenra and all of you who think you are strong enough to step in my way._

_It´s time to finish our old battle Maranell, the sun has ruled over us all for far too long, it´s just as the ancient __**Scripts of Fenrir´s Winter**__ has foretold._

_**Cunthere ures Nochesta et sancit Lupycan et Shari.**_

_(Let there be night and bless the wolf and the moon.)_

_**Cunthere ures Nochesta et Solesta eracsemno.**_

_(Let there be night and the day be gone soon.)_

_**Cunthere ures Nochesta, oce nocturna requomen depar.**_

_(Let there be night, our dark mass has begun.)_

_**Cunthere ures Nochesta et oce satastima eta soles.**_

_(Let there be night and let us damn the sun)_!" I thought in amusement.

"_The time to execute our plan has come soon, I will darken the sun for the rest of this world's time, with help of Volca, even if the Repturuis don´t know that fact yet_!" I thought, as I took the book of _**Fenrir Wolfenstein, the ancient Wolf-Dictator and also my ancestor**_, who lived during the era of the belligerent states, out of my pocket.

Little I knew that I was being watched by the eyes of my enemy, not that I really cared about it thought, as long as they didn´t attacked, we had all the time of the world to do so ourselves.

**Somewhere, on an island, 5 miles from Baion´s Tower, Maranell´s Pov:**

Harbouring worse feeling, me and four other Persons were watching how the giant Warship emerged back out of the cloud and was flying down into the giant plasma sea.

"Master Maranell, is it really wise to simply let them go with them two, they are hybrids created by Baion…., it is definitely worth the question of what Lycan makes more out them.

In the end they might become even stronger then Carmine and myself, and maybe even stronger than Red?" A human girl with long pale pink hair spoke to me, she was dressed in bandages, a simple dress and a large blue jeans-coat with a just as unusually large blue Hat.

"It isn´t wise I know…, however right now we cannot do anything against it, if we now call the others they likely would need 2 hours to arrive and if Lycan managed to build Ships out of Plasma resistant material and a mighty shield, and with such an amount of cannons and lasers on them, do you honestly think that our little rockets and laser will be even just in the slightest a match to them?

Right now we are outnumbered, they would crush us faster than we like, for now all we can do is watching them, and watching over Red and his friends to keep them as safe as possible!" The Man with the large red Hat and the _**charm of the magic veil**_ explained.

Of course it was myself, Maranell Wolvenra, better known as Quynne Savarin, which was actually my real name before all of this God-King hassle happened, at least in the Shepherd Region under Shangri-La I am known as such.

"Was it really wise to show yourself towards him this early, you know how curious he is, when something interests him personally?

And I mean it was maybe not the best idea, to come to him as Quynne the Stalker, as he calls you.

I mean everybody would be suspicious of a person, which they only know as a weird customer and who suddenly tells you he is your father, at least I probably would be, don´t you think so too?" Another human, a man, standing closely next to the girl, asked me.

He was just as red clad as myself.

"Carmine, I have hidden myself long enough, 1480 years long from the world, as well as 11 years long from my Son, he hasn´t seen me in all this time, only you, his rightful _**siblings by heart rather than by blood**_, but still he didn´t recognized you back then.

After all he has almost completely forgotten about anything concerning his past and us, he was 1.5 years in the laboratory, before you managed to get him out of there, being grown, through growth acceleration, towards a boy of 3 years.

I then sealed his memories about the Laboratory and planted false memories inside, to fill up these 3 lost years in his mind, since then he lived 5 years under our all wings!" I stated and the four of them, means Carmine and rose as well as my Bodyguards and closest Assistants, Nate and Shane Blackwood, nodded, thinking of the same as me.

Red was being hidden and loved as the _**Prince of Shangri-La, **_but still he had to live unknowingly always in fear and danger of being either tracked down by Baion, or being attacked and assassinated by the Lycans.

"We shielded him from everything as good as we could, but then Baion found him and the Drones damaged his brain with electro shocks.

Knowing it would only scare him to death to encounter new dangers such as these, it was better for him to grow up within a loving and secure surrounding, within this Orphanage, where no one would find him.

To make him having at least one thing of us, I gave him my original name, which I used to be known under, before White and I became famous to the public, _**Savarin**_.

But I also gave him the _**Medallion of the Moon-mirror**_, a precious and mighty Vessel, in which an enormous force has been sealed.

Carmine gave him the Dahak-AZI03, the Robot he and the rest of the technic team had worked on, ever since He and Rose arrived with Red, they tried to create a duplicate from the _**Ancient Dahak**_, the one robot, which we found by _**this Woman's**_ house.

In this robot actually stands a lot more technology and magic as it looks like by first glance, however the same is, similar to Red´s forces, under seals and they will break when the time is right.

Rose gave him his clothes, as well as a _stun gun_, to which I attached a _sacred Blade_ made of the strongest known material, which I once used myself, together with a _**letter written by Rose**_.

I don´t know what stands inside, but I could more or less imagine it to myself.

Rose was always quite sensitive, especially if it was about Red or her Daughter Alexia, which had been born a half year after his arrival, and just turned 15, being 2 years younger than Red, if you count from Red´s actual age, 17.5, due to being held 1.5 years after his birth in a Tank with liquid Oxygen and grow acceleration, to grow to the shape of a 3 years old.

"He has become so strong over the course of his life and he managed to overcome many challenges…., yet still, it pains my heart to have seen him going through so much, so many dangerous situations and to still have not the courage to tell him the truth.

Even though he has grown exactly the way we wanted, a sincere, nice, caring young warrior.

A protector and defender, strong and stubborn as his father, and yet he is again quite different.

All in all he became the Prince…, the heir I had always wished myself for my Folk, for overtaking the rule from me on the day that I die, the son I always wished for, ever since _**Ciarella, my wife, and Nestar, my son**_ died!" I said, as tears flew over my cheeks, remembering the Past.

Even today, so long ago, the Memories of my Wife, Ciarella, who died during the Final battle with Marohumt, while being pregnant with my son Nestar, still hurted me incredibly.

Just like the death of all the others, for example White´s wife, which also was once our adoptive sister, _**Arcana Melizera**_, her own sister, _**Zora Melizera, **_together with her Husband _**Hanzo Armin**_, who just happened to be White´s little brother by birth.

That has been a dark age back then, and very few people know that we were but only created during a experiment, to _artificially create Hybrids_ of two or more animal races, of course did most of these crossbreeds died before being born.

In the end, we were quite the lucky ones to have managed to survive, also were some of these Hybrids-abilities quite handy, I have to admit.

Arcana for example was the result of crossbreeding Felipard _(Feline &amp; Leopard)_ and Felidion together, her sister on the other hand became a Lion with only small traits of a Leopard.

Both were born with extraordinary strengthened instincts and senses, becoming both strong fighters.

Arcana was profound in all kinds of sting weapons, like lances, spears and swords, and possessed extraordinary reflexes.

Meanwhile Zora was a master-archer, with extraordinary eyesight, who could hit an apple from a tree out of a distance of a half mile.

White was born from mixing the DNS of a White Lion, a lioness and a _**Rhinosai**_ together, which gained him his extraordinary physical strength, while still maintaining his Lion form.

Same as myself, who also had to a part Rhinosai in myself, we were already as Kids quite strong.

Rhinosai´s were one of the 10 Folks of the Moon, living in _**Hornsmash**_, their home island, and they were the barricade breakers of Lycan.

Hanzo, on the other hand developed the memory capacity of an _**Elephzō**_ _(Elephant &amp; Zō)_, and the strength of a Taurhiza.

Elephzō´s once lived in Abyssinia, in the _**Ivory village**_ but were extinct ever since the belligerent Era.

However, even with these advantages, were we but only captives, we were held in that facility for a long time before we finally managed to escape, we fled far away as long as our feet could support us, until we managed to find an Orphanage, where we were welcomed warmly and managed to raise as normal children.

"Master Maranell are you alright?!" Rose´s voice asked, bringing back to the present.

"I´m sorry I didn´t wanted to cry like a baby, I have to be strong, for us all and for Red!" I said.

"_Until we haven't won this upcoming war, there is not time to cry, no time to shed tears_!" I said to himself.

"Master, what are the next steps to take?" Two Black furred Wolven paladins, twin-Brothers and loyal, since hundreds of years, towards me, asked.

"_**Shane, Nate, Rose, Carmine**_, the time to act is soon there, what we have to do now the most, is to guide both, Red and White towards their destiny, they have to each take the respective Throne, in order to bring back the peace we all once had.

There are lying many hardships before them, and I hope you can help them as much as possible, still for now it would be good to remain in the shadow, until the time has come where it is necessary to meet up again.

Lycan´s servant, this Beowulf….., he´s up to something and we must find out what it is.

We have to help both, Red and White to obtain the power to defeat Lycan and eradicate his breed as well as his most loyal men from the face of this already destroyed Planet, if not, Lycan will destroy it, in his greed of conquering and ruling, even more.

If he really is going to execute this plan we will most likely have no power to stop the decaying of this world anymore, so all we have to do is to stop him before that…, it seems that soon we will have to work together with Shamballa and the rest of Abyssinia.

Neither this world shall be destroyed, nor shall Marohumt be reawaken from anew, I once lost my best friend and most of my Family to that time, as we took the task of defeating him.

I won´t allow to lose Red and the young White the same way as them.

They all lost their life to safe this world, and it is the least I can do, to fight my hardest as well, to prevent its destruction!" I said, before I stood up from my place and turned around.

"We are going, we have to watch over them, Carmine, Rose, You watch over Red and White, defend them out of the shadow if necessary, i´m not sure what is planned by Lycan however, it isn´t something good at all.

I don´t know when he´s going to bring these two Hybrids to use, but when he does it might become really ugly, maybe you will have to rush in, so always stay alerted!" I stated and both nodded.

"Shane, Nate, you two will look after Whites Friends and his little sister, who we´re on the way towards Aurora, help them out of the shadow and make sure that the Lycanians won´t find them so easily!" I said and the two black Lupycans nodded while saluting.

"Will be done in no time my Lord!" The oldest of them, Nate, explained, while his little brother Shane nodded.

"Master what are you going to do?" Carmine asked.

"I will look if Shamballa is alright, I have the worse feelings that they soon will be attacked again and this time with more than just a few armoured scout-ships.

Back then as I fought against Lycan and nearly lost my heart and damaged several other organs, I lost most of my old power, but still I think I am strong enough to defend them for a few weeks, if anything worse happens, contact me immediately, got it!?" I explained

"Roger, master!" The Four said and each one jumped into their Mechas, flying away from the island.

"We soon will meet again, Red, I hope you can forgive me, for I had to hide myself from you, in order to protect you, I know I never was a real father to you, nor will I probably ever be like one, but you should know that I never stopped loving you.

I watched you growing from afar, tried to somehow be near you without telling you who I really was, I mean, who I really am.

For your own safety, it was better for you to not know it until you would be ready.

However now the time has come for you to accept your heritage and what and who you are, forgive me my son, for I am only a Father, concerned about his son´s wellbeing.

Forgive me for never really have been there for you!" I said, allowing myself to shed a single tear, while the other flew away in their Mechas, alone my _**Crowned Phoenix Mecha, Pyron-1**_ stood still there.

"_Lycan you going to pay for all of your crimes, I won´t let you execute __**Fenrir´s Plan**__, if that would happen this would freeze our world for the next 100 years_!" I thought in anger.

Wrath overcame me before, as I saw that wretched book in Lycan´s hand, it was crystal-clear that this wicked son of a witch would try to accomplish what my old enemy couldn´t do before his death.

The Lupycans, alongside of the Polar-Kumears and the Rabisagis, were but the only race which could survive years of coldness and only a large frozen wasteland as surrounding.

We other races needed the sun, sure they do too, but not as much as we would.

Back then Fenrir worked on this plan together with _**Donduros, the Polar-Kumear Dictator**_, and most likely would even have managed to execute it, if not _**Jeanne D´Arcelia**_, the later _**first Queen of Froza**_, and myself would have defeated them, before they could do so.

I didn´t even though he seriously would consider this heinous plan.

"_Believe me Lycan, if you intent to lit a fire, I will already stand there with a bucket of water to erase it_!" I swore to myself, before I vanished through a portal, which I let appear out of nowhere, through my Rano, marching through the gate in the _**Valley of the Kings**_ on Shamballa.

_**Part II: The Apology of the unbelievers and the Waltz of a Cat.**_

_**Chocolat´s Pov:**_

It was still early evening as it knocked on the door waking me finally back up again, the nightmare lost it´s grip on me.

"_Who can that be…, it´s too early for Red and Elh to come back from the Dance and they have a key anyways..., well whoever it was, he saved me_!" I mumbled groggily, as I recognized that I was fast asleep for about an hour, sitting right next to the sleeping boy on the kitchen-table.

"Good evening?!" I asked, as I opened the door.

"Well hello there little Miss Chocolat, nice to see you tonight, I hope I don´t disturb your peace!" Quebec stated with a smile.

"No, no, of course not, nice to meet you Mr. Quebec, come on in!" I stated as I let him inside.

"I am here with a certain someone who still owes you an apology!" The Old Hunter stated, as he shoved a man inside of the airship.

"I can walk by myself just fine!" The same protested and I instantly recognized the voice.

"Well if it isn´t the Harbour Tower Douchebag, who thought he had to be so high and mighty and treat me like an ignorant little Child!" I stated with an annoyed tone.

"Uhm…, well…, I am here to apologize to you Miss Gelato…., I know that I was wrong about anything and I said some stupid things to you…, but .., but you also have to accept my viewpoint on it.

I mean until the last few minutes, before this thing went down in flames right before our eyes, there was no Warship and nothing had been shown on our Radars either.

I thought you…, well …, you tried to mess with me, out of spite for denying you to put on weapons on your ship!" The man stammered under the pressured gaze of Quebec.

"If it only would have been for that, I would have never made such a stupid act, you know…, I know very well when things, such as cruel jokes, are going way too far.

However you also have to understand that I didn´t wanted neither me or my Brother or even the town full of innocent people being attacked.

You must understand that these attackers use a special kind of technology, far more advanced than our current one, so it is not unusual that they have such extreme stealth skills, I swear if my brother wouldn´t have somehow figured out that they were right next to us, I would have been just as obliviously, as you guys, have run into their attack.

The fact is, he somehow recognized them and that saved us all in the end!" I stated and he nodded.

"However speaking of it, I think that this was also kind of a little demonstration how necessary it is for us to be allowed to armour our ship a little better.

Sure those guys were no pirates, but the same aren't as easy to beat either, especially not when our only defence, which we can call upon in the air, my brother Red is!" I explained further.

"I see your point and I admit, you guys often saved us….., alright come in my office tomorrow and I will give you an official permission to armour your ship!" The Man stated.

"Really, thank you very much!" I stated with a beaming smile, flashing him right in his heart.

"S-sure no problem" The same stammered while blushing.

"Well then, that was all I came here for, Miss Chocolat so I will gladly take my leave, please also great your brother from me!" Quebec stated, as he was about to leave.

"Wait a second Mr. Quebec…., about the Kurvaz…., have you heard anything from Merveille and Opera?!" I asked him.

" Hmmm…, unfortunately haven´t I been able to get in contact with them for the last 3 hours, so I don´t know what exactly happened to them, however I was listening to FLNB before, and they reported about similar attacks all over the Shepherd Region.

Most of them were backed off by the Kurvaz, however shall also the same mysterious force, as we have seen before, have been responsible for the attacker´s downfall.

All in all the first Wave is over …, however are police, Island Security as well as the remaining Kurvaz in high alert.

Still there are no reports about the Golden Roar or the Royal Envy…, i´m sorry that I cannot be of any help!" Quebec stated.

"No I have to thank you, you gave me valuable informations!" I stated and I also smiled at him.

"Aaah, your lovely smile is always a sight to behold my dear little Miss Gelato, well then if there are no further questions I shall take my leave.

I hope to see you fresh and smiling, tomorrow at the festival!" He stated and I nodded.

"I will be there and you better prepare, this time I will beat you in _whack-a-titan_!" I stated smiling.

"Well then Au-revoir, as they say!" Quebec waved, as he walked out of the Hangar.

"Au-revoir Mr. Quebec!" I stated smiling and waving.

I closed the door chuckling, before I heard someone clearing his throat.

"Huh, a Cassandra, how are you, have you slept well?!" I asked.

"Indeed my dear…., say…, who was the good looking young man just now?!" The old Lady asked with a blush.

"Who…, you mean Mr. Quebec…, he´s an old hunter…, and apparently an Ex Kurvaz from before the Dondurma-Case.

We know each other since…., I don´t even know anymore.

He took Red under his wings, as the same began to work as a Hunter, and taught him most of the things he knows now, apparently he was but only Red´s Second Teacher.

There once was a Hunter from whom Red was inspired, to even become a Hunter in the first place, the same also showed me how to fly an Airship, before I even knew how to use a washing machine and a cooker and his girlfriend showed us on how to fight either with or without a weapon!" I stated and she smiled.

"I see…, so he do is an amazing man after all!" Cassandra stated still blushing.

"_Rarely saw such a nice piece of Eye sugar_!" She mumbled.

"Ahem…, I hope you don´t forget that I am still alive, my dear Wife!" We heard it behind us and turned to look at a pissed Reito, ridden with jealousy.

"But of course sweetheart and you don´t have to be so jealous, after all I don´t complain when you look after young women, do I…..?

And just to be clear here, there is no man anyways, which I would marry once again but you!" Cassandra waved off chuckling.

She kissed him on the cheek, while passing by to go back in the living room, and I could also only chuckle to this.

They both were amazing, to, in their age, still get jealous and flirtatious with each other…, it just showed me that eternal love do was possible.

"Glad to hear that then…, by the way how is your patient?!" He asked.

"Still sleeping, last I checked, it will approximately last another 3 or 4 hours until he wakes up!" Cassandra stated.

"I see…., well then I think I too go back to sleep, I got nothing better to do anyways, will you accompany me?!" Reito stated.

"I guess I take you on that offer!" Cassandra stated and both walked back into the living hand in hand.

"_They are so sweet together_!" I thought, before I walked back in the kitchen to sit and look after our sleeping guest, the same was still peacefully asleep.

"_Seriously, why your sleeping face does makes me so sleepy as well?_!" I mumbled, as I yawned deeply, after observing his cute face and faster than I knew I was back sleep again.

**At the Airedale Dance-Party in the Main-hall, Elh´s Pov:**

"So…, at last we arrived!" Red stated, with a not so merry tone.

"Indeed!" I stated, equally listless.

After what we encountered, and while still be worried about Merveille and Opera, it just didn´t seemed to be the right time to celebrate.

Even if this here was our first official date.

"By the way, why did you changed the nice Dress you wore before?!" Red asked me.

"Well Grandma stated, that it is more for festivals but nothing for dancing, at least not the folk dances of Airedale…, _because apparently…, you don´t wear any other clothes underneath…, but perhaps only panties_!" I explained blushing mumbling the last part.

"I see…, and this dress is for dancing…, where do you got it, I thought you were too late to buy a dress, that's how you ended up in the company of your Grandparents, right?!" He asked, as he scanned me off with a smile.

"You are right we didn´t get one, however I once bought this one for the summer 2 years ago, but I had no real opportunity to wear it.

Over long I completely forgot about it, until I found it in the depths of my cupboard before after remembering it…., it just can be seen as divine fortune, that I did!" I stated with a smile.

"Well it does looks very good on you…, I think I never really saw how girly you actually were, since you barely acted this way before yesterday.

However now I cannot call you any different than beautiful and gorgeous, because it is the truth…, you really look cute Elh!" Red stated and I smiled, while taking his arm in my grasp, looking at him with an amorous glance.

We were almost at the Main-hall, luckily it had stopped raining, shortly after the Lion of the north vanished, and still it was most unlikely that they would now decide to do the festival after all.

It was most likely that Red´s right and they start it tomorrow, at least when the weather plays along.

"A Mr. Savarin, Miss Melizee it´s nice to see you, you guys look fabulous, I hoped you guys would come…., but where is your sister?!" Mrs. Loonari, the Major´s wife stated, as she saw us coming.

"Thanks' a lot, Mrs. Loonari, it´s nice to see you being as joyous as ever, Chocolat is momentarily not available and she excuses herself, but I got this cam-coder with me, to film everything for her…, but I bet she will come for the festival!" Red stated and the elder woman blushed.

"Oh my, charming as always…, well what you are waiting for, get inside, and enjoy yourselves…., we have a great special guest tonight, we didn´t spared any expanses, so get inside and have a blast!" She stated with a wink.

"We surely will, thank you very much, see you later!" Red stated and I nodded.

"I hope so my dear!" Mrs. Loonari stated as she smiled at us.

"Well then my dear beloved kitten, shall we?!" Red asked me and I nodded.

"Of course, my dear beloved puppy!" I replied, beaming at him with a smile, as we walked inside, the Hall was festively decorated, the buffets with various dishes were standing at the walls to four sides.

Music came from large speakers before a small stage which was hidden by a red Curtain.

"Miss, Mr., would you like something to drink?!" A waiter came and offered us a drink.

"Sure thanks a lot!" Red stated and took two glasses, we went a bit in a corner to calmly drink.

"Here you go!" He said, as he gave me one of the glasses.

"Thank you!" I stated, blushing again.

"Hnnnng, you are so cute when you are happy, Elh!" He stated, faking a heart attack, and I blushed deep red.

"I´m not…., that cute!" I stammered, averting my glance and fidgeting, but he gently lifted my chin in front of him.

"Yes you are and let no one tell you otherwise, not even yourself, understood?!" He stated, before gently kissed me on the lips.

**Red`s Pov:**

Kissing Elh was the best thing ever, but kissing Elh while she´s wearing girly clothes, takes the same to a whole new Level, it was as if her lips tasted even more sweet, but to be honest I also never saw her wearing lip-gloss.

All in all I never saw Elh like she was today, I knew since 2 years now that she was a girl, even more so since today morning.

But still, seeing her wearing such cute clothes, dressing up as every other girl at her age _(minus the 300 years)_ would do, made me once again painfully clear, how long she had been mourning for herself all alone.

Elh Melizee, a 316 years old Paladin, who lived for so long all alone, finally began to enjoy life again, and I was willing to show her all those things she had missed for so long.

Whatever happened in her past, she shall never have to mourn this way again, and I never want to make her crying like back then 2 years ago, as she thought I was dead.

All of these feelings I wanted to tell her in this one kiss and I think she got a pretty good idea of what I meant with it.

"_Red…, that was amazing_!" She whispered with flushed cheeks, as I let go of her chin and her lips.

"_I hoped it was_!" I whispered back.

"Well, well, look at who´s all lovey dovey here in the corner!" We heard a voice behind us, unable to be mistaken, however the man who it belonged to, was nowhere to be seen.

"Huh, well that is odd…, did I imagined it?!" I asked to myself.

"What do you mean?!" Elh asked me.

"I thought I heard Beluga's voice somewhere, but I don´t see him at all?!" I said to her.

"Yeah I thought so too for a second?!" Elh replied.

"Ahem, i´m right behind you guys, just to say!" the Voice stated again and I looked behind us.

"Waaah…., Be-Beluga is that really you?!" I asked dumbfounded, at the sight of the man dressed in a neat Tuxedo, even his hair was combed.

Though for him I must most likely give the same appearance, so fully without my usual gear.

"It´s me indeed…., anyways…, I didn´t know you guys were so close?!" Beluga stated blushing.

"Well we always were quite close, but even more so since today, after all Elh´s now officially my Girlfriend!" I stated.

"Nice going man, i´m happy for you Elh..…, by the way…, have you might see Merveille somewhere around here?!" Beluga asked, as he looked around, fidgeting.

"Huh, Merveille, no, didn´t you heard from her…., wait a second…., why do you even ask in the first place, what is your business with mom?!" I asked him with narrowed eyes.

"Well we had arranged to meet in front of the gate, but while I was doing my jobs at the afternoon, I haven´t heard from her since shortly before evening, she just said that we would meet here at the Main-Hall, but I haven´t seen her and i´m already around a half hour here!" Beluga stated.

"Well i´m not quite sure she will arrive tonight…, it seems that she and Opera had been attacked, an hour ago or so, it didn´t sounded all good!" I explained.

"Wait a second…, you are telling me they both got separately attacked and then you come here in all calm, what kind of son are you?!" Beluga stated enraged, as he grabbed me at the collar.

"He´s that kind who does worry and would nothing more but to go on the search for her, however, don´t we have a permission to fly.

I though you would at least know about it, but it seems you are as clueless as a toddler about it, am I right?!" Elh stated, going between us as I growled at Beluga in own anger.

"What do you mean by that, Elh?!" Beluga asked.

"You really don´t know it?!" Elh asked in wonder.

"I know what not, just tell me already?!" beluga asked again.

"An hour ago, Airedale has been attacked as well, while Chocolat and I were on our way towards the Harbour, we almost would have been blown off by the attackers, if it weren´t for Red who saved us.

The only reason the shield was not broken and no alarm rung, was because the attacker´s warship had been blowing into oblivion, before they could do so.

Ever since the attack they have activated _a Special-case-curfew_, even if we wanted, we have no depart-permission by now, they have strengthen the Shield and so we cannot get out anyways.

Also have we momentarily an injured patient at the Asmodeus, but no fear Chocolat and 2 medics are taking care of the poor boy.

Also it was Chocolat herself who practically forced us to go to the dance, even if we wanted to stay, you see even if we want to do something, our hands are quite tied right now.

Quebec tried to get in contact with Opera and Merveille, but until now we have heard nothing, so stop accusing Red of not worrying at all because he does!" Elh stated defending me with all her might.

As she finished it was silent for a while, too silent, I took a small peek and recognized that everybody was looking at us.

"Just a misunderstanding, it´s nothing, just keep on celebrating, we´re sorry for the commotion!" I stated with a sheepish grin and the people began to chat again, leaving us alone.

"I-I´m sorry, it´s just, I didn´t knew about that, but if I would have known, I would have instantly done something, in the end I have no right to complain about you, I didn´t even knew about all this!" Beluga stated, trying to hide his uncertainty.

"Well as Elh said, right now we cannot do anything anyways, but as soon as the curfew is lifted we will depart and search for them, that´s for sure.

Believe me Beluga, if I could I would already go now, but Chocolat wants to make sure that the patient is alright, before we depart!" I stated.

"I …see…, it´s just…, I don´t want to imagine what might has happened to her!" Beluga stated worried.

"Neither will I….., you like her much don´t you!" Elh asked.

"I…., do!" Beluga replied, but it sounded way more melancholic, as he might has intended.

"You don´t like her..!" I stated.

"What the…!" Beluga wanted to protest, but I silenced him with a hand.

"You love her am I right?!" I asked bluntly.

"I…, Yeah, yeah I do!" He admitted blushing.

"Since when?!" I asked him curious.

"Since a long time ago, before I met you guys, before Merveille went to the Kurvaz!" Beluga stated, as he sat himself on a chair.

"_I cannot believe it…, Merveille_!" He whispered, his face covered by his hands.

"I better gonna go home, prepare everything for a quick depart, there is no time to celebrate right now and I feel stupid in these clothes anyways…., I only wore them for Merveille!" He stated as he stood up and made his way towards the door.

"When we know something new or when the curfew is lifted, we gonna contact you, no fear Beluga, Mom´s strong i´m sure she´s alright!" I stated and he nodded sadly, as he walked away.

"Hmmm, what a bummer, seeing him this way really takes the entire excitement of this dance…., I cannot relax much anyways, when I know that others might suffer, but now even less!" I explained to Elh.

"I know, neither can I!" She stated with hanging ears.

"But I guess we might as well get us something to eat on the buffet, it would still be a waste to just let this date slip!" I mused and her ears perked back up.

"You´re right!" She stated smiling brightly.

"And afterwards we might can have some fun together, I would love to give you some bliss!" I said as I kissed her neck.

"R-R-Red n-not here…, not in front of all these People!" Elh stammered blushing.

"I can hardly control myself anymore, especially when you are so cute, Elh!" I said to her.

"Red…, no!" She whimpered, as my hands traced down her back, just in the moment as the lights went out, all of a sudden.

"_Huh, what's going on now_?" We heard shouts around us, while the two of us made out wildly.

"I love to taste your small tongue!" I said to her.

"_I-I love it when your large one is invading my mouth_!" She whispered blushing, as I began to grope her butt and the base of her tail, just as suddenly a bright light began to shine, making me stopping quickly.

"_Geez, just as things were getting good_!" I muttered in rage.

"_Afterwards when we are back home, we can do this, for now just let us enjoy this date_!" Elh whispered.

"_Ladies and Gentleman, I welcome you all, to our annual __**Airedale Autumn Dance**__, I´m your Major, Berry Loonari, and I hope you all have a good time tonight._

_As our flyers told you we have a special guest tonight and hopefully also tomorrow on the festival._

_So please welcome with me, our first Special Guest, exclusively for you, here is __**Cocona**_!" The Major announced

Before the Curtain opened and revealed a stage ready for a performance and the said artist was also already there, while the Intro for _**dear brightness**_, her most famous song, was played.

"_Hello everybody it´s nice to see you, are you ready to have some fun…, then c´mon and sing with me_!" The same stated in her microphone, as if she was on a giant concert.

It was well known that the Major´s wife was a mega Cocona Fan and that she often tried to get her to perform in Airedale.

_(Original Song: Eir Aoi-dear brightness)_

"_**Natsukashisa ni me o tojireba itsuka no kioku**_

_**Omoide no kakera afurete tsunaidate wa atatakai**_

(_Whenever I close my eyes certain memories comes back, overflowing like the sea_

_Your hand is warm and my eyes are glittering, Love so deep between you and me)_

**Kaketa tsuki wa kodoku ni umore sora o miage nasu sube mo naku**

**Demo itsu datte soba ni itakute omoi kasaneta**

_(Loneliness, sadness has kept me in solitude, I look up at the sky, cannot bear it anymore_

_But all I wanted was to be by your side, sharing the same feelings)_

_**Kono sekai wa kimi to deatte yasashī ashita e kawaru**_

_**Michibika reta hikari no you ni kimi o aisuru koto ni kogareta**_

_(Because I met you, the world became gentle and tomorrow became mellow_

_And the love that I yearned, have become my guide, guiding me like a ray of light, towards blue sky)_

_**Taisetsuna mono hodo itsumo kowashite shimau**_

_**Hitsuyou to sa reta to shite mo kowakute tamaranakatta**_

_(The more a thing was treasured by me, I ended up destroying it._

_Even if it was necessary, I was scared and couldn't accept it)_

_**Tsutaetakute kotoba ni dekizu hiza o kakae kokoro tozashite**_

_**Demo kimi dake wa oshiete kureta "arinomamade ī"**_

_(I wanted to speak but couldn't form words, so I pulled up my knees and sealed off my feelings_

_But you were the only one who comforted me, "It's okay, just be yourself...")_

_**Kono sekai de kimi o kanjite kurai yami o nukete**_

_**Michishirube no hikari no youna kimiwomamoritai to sō omotta**_

_(In this darkness I sensed your presence, I was able to escape loneliness_

_I thought of repaying and protecting you, who guided me out of this nightmare)_

_**Ano hi-kimi ga nagashita namida sotto yorisoitai**_

_**Tsuki wa michite terashi dasa reta futari kaku mirai e**_

_(If you shed tears, I will be by your side, softly holding your hand_

_The full moon shining, towards our future life lighting up the dark sky)_

_**Kono sekai wa kimi to deatte yasashī ashita e kawaru**_

_**Michibika reta hikari no you ni kimi o aisuru tame ni uma reta**_

_(Because I met you the world became gentle and tomorrow became mellow_

_Born to love you who have become my guide, guiding me like a ray of light towards blue sky)_

"She can be a pain in the butt at times, but she still sings quite well I would say!" I stated to Elh after listening.

"She does indeed…, t´was a good song I would say!" The same replied with a simple shrug.

"I bet you can sing way better, am I right?!" I asked her with high expectations, I accidently heard her singing once, as she thought that no one was at home.

I had a real mind-blow back then, I had no idea such a heavenly voice even existed on our world.

"Well…, I can sing…, _I think at least_…., however I don´t know to which degree I should be better than a professional singer like Cocona..…, also I mostly only know chants and folklores and not many of these new-age pop-songs.

I also like more the songs of _Heroes Lore_, from the old times, before their music style changed to commercial, back in the days as the sole purpose was to tell the tales of heroes in a different way!" Elh explained and once again I was remembered, that she was 3 centuries older than me.

"I´m sure your voice is angelic, no need to beat yourself down, even though you rightfully belong to the top!" I said, to her as I took her in my arms.

"_Your gentle voice is the only one, whit which I can relax with anyways_!" I whispered, as I kissed her neck again, we were in the last row, as one of the last few pairs to enter.

"_What do you think, shall we vanish in the back and make out…, I got the song recorded so Chocolat will not complain…..!_

_I´m not sure how much fun we will have tonight anyways, with your Grandparents, Chocolat and that boy on board_!" I whispered in her ears.

"_Well…, I don´t know Red…., what when someone finds it out, they can throw us out, or even let the police arrest us, for indecent behaviour and the causing of a public nuisance_!" Elh replied in worry.

"_They are all captivated by Coconas performance, no one going to find out_!" I assured her.

"_Well if you say so…, you do are right, and the more you touch my butt and tail, the hornier I get anyways_!" She whispered blushing in shame.

"_No need to feel ashamed, you are beautiful when you moan in bliss, I know i´m just too skilled in making you horny_!" I chuckled, as we vanished in the back, in a small storage room, while making out.

"_Oh Red_!" Elh moaned, as began to caress her back and lift her Dress, high enough to reach my hand under it and lift her up by her butt, for her to twine her legs around my hips, supporting herself with her arms around my neck.

"_I want to make you happy Elh…, I want to make love to you_!" I whispered in her ear before I like on one.

"_P-please do so…., Red…._!" She stammered.

"_Let us be really kinky tonight_!" I replied, as my hand reached down beyond her dress and began to raise up on her legs, ready to reach the particular most sensitive spot on her body.

"R-Red, h-have you closed the door by key?!" Elh asked.

"Sure, I did!" I stated, too immersed to even think about this right now.

We were so immersed in our kinky play, licking, kissing and playing around, that we didn´t heard how the door of the storage room was opened.

"OH MY GOODNESS!" A voice shouted.

"Huh…, ooooh dang!" I could only say, cursing under my breath, as I turned around to see the west of one of the servants vanishing behind the door, I quickly closed my pants.

"_Guess our kinky play ends here, far too quick though_!" I mumbled in disappointment.

"_Didn´t you said you closed the door by key…, didn´t you said that no one would find out?_!" I heard the whisper in my ears and felt the murderous aura of Elh in my back.

"No one will when we bolt right now!" I stated, as I took her hand and rushed out of the storage room.

Whoever had seen us already went on to make the Major knowing of this situation, however I was sure that that person hadn´t seen our faces, for my back was turned to the door and my body shielded the view on Elh´s face as she…., well you know.

"Geez Red, this wouldn´t have happened, if you didn´t insisted on making me horny!" Elh stated, after a while of running through the town hand in hand.

"I know…, i´m a fool…, and yet i´m a love-struck fool, so go easy on me!" I stated with a sheepish grin.

"Geez…, and on top of it you are my Fool, so I´m quite responsible for it at well…, geez…, and now I am so horny, damn you…., guess we should leave our private plays where they remain, in privacy!" Elh stated in anger.

"Oh c´mon don´t tell me you didn´t enjoyed doing something not meant to be…, the thrill was surely worth the danger I would say!" I stated and I saw her blushing, I knew I had won.

"_Well…, I would be lying…, if I say I didn´t enjoyed it as well_!" Elh mumbled with flushed cheeks.

"Hnnnngggg, let´s get home already, I want to see you naked!" I stated.

"Could you please be a little less blunt about it, you lecher!" Elh stated in frustration.

"And ride into danger of disappointing you?!" I snickered and she just sighed.

"Well tonight was quite a crazy night anyways, wasn´t it!" I stated.

"And it´s going to be even more crazy…., now don´t be so frighten, just empty your pockets and we will let you off the hook easily…., eventually!" We suddenly heard it from behind us.

"Huh?!" I looked behind me to see a man with a large knife stepping behind us, on his side were a few other shady guys, a criminal gang for sure, grinning like idiots.

"Sure…, however there is nothing inside as you can see, i´m but only a poor broke hunter who gave his last ring for this tuxedo, so there is nothing to take by us anyways!" I explained.

"Well maybe you don´t have something, but I bet your little bitch here has something, isn´t that right little doll…., it does not even have to be money, you can pay us with your body, you know!" The man from before, definitely the leader of this sorry bunch, stated.

"Now, I don´t like someone calling my girlfriend names…., so if you apologize right now I will let you off the hook!" I stated with a growl.

"Hahaha, sure thing, I apologize to not have ripped her clothes of before asking, if that´s the proper manner!" The Leader stated as he was about to reach out for Elh.

"Now my friend what did I told you about messing with my girlfriend?!" I asked him with a sinister smile, before nearly breaking his arm with a swift move, too fast for his eyes.

"Argh you little fuck, get him men!" The Leader stated.

"Hmm, ten at all, how about it Elh, 5 for me and 5 for you to mash up, or shall I do it all on my own?!" I asked her while keeping them at bay with my pure aura of extraordinary wrath.

"No that´s fine, 10 might be a little too much, even for you!" Elh stated with a gruesome smile, as she used her Nono, to quick-start her magic.

She trained them much in her free-time, to be able to defend us if necessary.

"You must be insane to think you can beat us, you little cunts…., what are you guys waiting for, get them already!" The leader shouted, while I turned his arm a little more making him hissing in pain.

"But boss, I think you seriously should stop it, that guy is not normal!" One of his men stated.

"What do you mean…, aaarrrggghhh?!" The same asked harshly.

"That guy…, he´s Red Savarin, _**the Pirate-slayer**_, he has already beaten numerous of the strongest Sky-pirates out there, each multiple times, even _**Navara Howler**_ and _**Palmier Peach**_, the crazy Pyromaniac!" The man, not older than myself, stated.

"Your friend surely knows what he´s talking about, even out of Dahak I know fairly well to fight against scum like you!" I growled with a deep voice.

"But if you don´t apologize I will gladly show you what else I am capable off!" I stated, as I broke his hand.

"AAAAARRRGGGHHH, ALRIGHT, I APOLOGOIZE…, I APOLOGIZE!" The Leader shouted in pain.

"Be glad it´s a clean broke, support it and rest it for about three months and it will be like new!" I stated as I turned around and was about to go towards Elh.

"RED WATCH OUT!" The same shouted but it was already too late.

"Huuaaaarrrgggh!" I shouted, as I felt the pain of cold steel piercing painfully in my body.

"Now look who´s so high and mighty!" The Leader mocked me as he ripped the knife out of my sides making me go to my knees.

"You though you could easily fuck with me…, but I will be grateful to you and show some mercy, I will let you watch when my men rape that little bitch, before I kill you!" The leader laughed, as he kicked me in my bleeding sides.

"Dude that goes too far!" His men stated in shock.

"What are you guys saying, when will you ever be able to get the chance to bang the girl of a celebrity, huh?!" The leader stated.

"Look at her, this dress with nothing but small panties underneath, that whore is practically begging to be raped!" He laughed as he approached Elh, she was at my side.

"RED….., RED ARE YOU ALRIGHT?!" Elh shouted in a pained voice.

"Idiot you should better worry about what´s going to happen to you now!" The leader stated in glee as he grabbed her.

"Let go of me you asshole, how dare you to do this to my Red!" Elh shouted as she kicked and bit, unable to focus clearly, out of worry.

"You sweet little fool, you should not worry about me, i´m just fine!" I stated, as I stood back up groggily, while my wounds already began to heal again.

"Boss, let it be, this isn´t worth the jail, they got nothing to take so just leave them be, you did enough already!" The Gang stated as they tried to reason their Leader.

"Yeah right, as if, I will rape this bitch and you gonna watch it, Savarin!" The Leader laughed in a nasty manner, as he hurtfully grabbed her wrist with his heal hand.

"WHAT DID I TOLD YOU ABOUT INSULTING MY GIRLFRIEND!" I shouted, as I grabbed the knife and in a flash of thinking, strengthened it with my Rano, but don´t question me how I did it, I have no idea myself, it was like a reflex.

All I know was that in the next second, the leaders hand had been cleanly cut off by the wrist, while blood began to spill around, I stepped before Elh to shield her from the fountain, while grabbing the still attached hand and threw it in a garbage bin.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH; WHAT DID YOU DOOOOO?!" the Leader shouted in brightest agony.

"How can he move after being stabbed and kicked on the wound?!" The men asked in terror.

"You mean this…, this is nothing!" I stated as my wound closed as from ghost hand, surely the effect of my Rano.

"What is that…, what…, what…WHAT KIND OF MONSTER ARE YOU?!" The leader yelled, as he backed away in terror, still holding the bloody stump, which once had been his hand.

"If you stay any longer here and if you aren´t thinking of apologize to my girlfriend right now, then I gladly become your worst nightmare…..!

_That´s the kind of monster I am and that´s what you get, for touching my pure angle with your filthy, dirty hands_!" I growled deeply, my wrath tried to force me into transforming into a werewolf once again.

It´s as I always thought, wrath is the trigger for both forces, my _trance to become a human_, as well as this `_wolfish_´ _trance_.

"Apologize to her right now, and treat this here as a secret and I might let all of you off the hook!" I explained to them barely able to contain my wrath, as long as I have this despicable face in front of me.

"I will never apologize to someone like you!" The leader growled.

"Boss don´t…., don't provoke him, he´s going to kill us all!" His men stated in horror.

"Pah, I am not afraid of you, when _**He**_´s going to rule, guys like you will be exterminated faster when you like.

_**He**_ doesn´t like rebels, _**He´s**_ going to bring us back our old glory!" The leader stated with a smug grin.

"Then tell the Lycanians one thing….., their Master shall not dare to ever attack my friends and my family, or the Republic of Shepherd again, for if he does, I´m gonna kick his butt back to Ragnarök and beyond!" I threatened the Leader and he went pale-white.

"How do you know about him?!" The leader asked in shock.

"An expert like me, as a hunter, knowns about metal of all kinds with a simple glance, and this Plasmantium is most likely one of the few weapons, which the Lycanians have brought up here, during their silent invasion!" I stated, as I inspected the bloodstained knife.

"It is most unlikely that you found it by chance and even less credible that you would have purchased it, as expensive as it might be, therefore you can only have gotten it from someone, who has some kind of contact to the Lycanians, so tell me where is their base if you want to live, right now I am in a real killer mood, you know!" I stated with a sinister grin, as I kicked him to the ground, before setting the knife on his chest, right above his heart.

"I…, I would never betray them, I still have my pride as a member of the _**New Moon Society**_!" The Leader shouted, as he kicked me away and tried to run.

Before he suddenly stood still and was extremely silent, like a grave, as the knife stuck right under his crotch, deep within the wall he stood before.

"I see, New Moon Society, that´s how you guys are calling yourselves, freaking spies, silent invaders, sleepers and all the other scum…, however the way you act and blurt such things out, you are most likely not long in there.

You also probably won´t be any longer, I bet they have enough spies over the town, to survey all of their members and you as a traitor, who told their enemies about them, most likely will find yourself on the to-kill list faster than you like!" I stated snickering evilly and he paled even more, his men meanwhile looked shocked as well confused.

"Boss, what the hell have you done, how you could get in contact with such dangerous guys…, you…, you fool, you sent us all to death!" They all shouted in wrath.

"I will show mercy on all of you, I offer you a quick, silent and painless death…. or you choose to run as long and as fast as you can, while being chased by them, maybe you survive, maybe not, which is more likely.

It is your choice, but make it quick!" I stated.

"I will get you back for this Savarin!" The Leader shouted as he began to run, having clutched his coat over his bloody stump.

"We will see!" I stated unamused.

"Boos, you stupid Idiot!" His men ran after him.

I waited until they were out of sight before breathing and sighing.

"_Well that was nerve-wrecking_!" I mumbled.

"Red are you alright?!" Elh asked, me as she came to my side.

"I am…, but the tuxedo is ruined, still, it was hard work to maintain my sanity over my wrath, it almost would have overtaken me, if these guys would have stayed any longer….!

Still this conversation with them, gave us valuable information, we should probably get home and contact Quebec first thing, before we will get attacked again out here in the night, it´s quite sure that they will try that, now that we know from them!" I explained.

"I see…, but how will we find more out about them?!" Elh asked me.

"I still have someone who owes me a favour, you remember _**Dade**_, he´s well acknowledged about the black market…., or how else do you think he gets these powerful parts for Robots, which not even Suzette has ever been able to get her hands on!" I explained.

"And you are not too shy to take part in this shady business?!" Elh asked me a bit disappointed.

"Hey, as long as these parts work well and are not stolen by me or Dade himself, I have no complaints about them.

Suzette´s parts are nice and good but not as strong as those Dade is selling…., if Suzette would finally sell such pieces I would take them at her place of course, however she´s just too prideful to buy anything related to the Kurvaz, she only sells her own stuff, unfortunately!" I explained.

"Wait a second if these things are coming from the Kurvaz out of whatever reason…, why don´t you just buy them there?!" Elh asked.

"Because of Gren, he wants the threefold of the price which Dade is asking, for the same damn parts, I am not so rich as to first handily buy them out of the Kurvaz mass-production store, which is unfortunately entirely maintained by that guy.

I don´t really know what kind of problem that guy has with me, but I am not so stupid to buy an astronomical price for a part which I get much cheaper at another place, maybe Dades ware is not entirely original Kurvaz but they at least work as well as those, even after 2 years they are still working well, even Chocolat says they are well made.

I am though glad that I get my mode-upgrades for free from Merveille, as long as I own the modes already!" I explained.

"Wait a second…., Chocolat knows about it?!" Elh asked confused.

"Of course or do you think she freely would let me spent such an amount of money, only for a few robot parts, even as well-made as them.

No way in hell she would, she would not even built something, from which she isn´t to a 100% sure about, inside of Dahak and it was her, who told me about Dades business after all.

And if she says that the parts are alright, then I can take them without regret!" I told her.

"I see…, but what exactly is the difference between Suzette´s parts and those of the Kurvaz?!" Elh asked me.

"The Kurvaz is all about power and speed, so they build a special system into their parts which stops the engine when it threatens to explode from overheating, and cools it down for a short while.

Suzettes parts are more about safety and flawlessness, they have no possibility to overheat, because the force you can use is limited by a throttle build into each part, the Kurvaz has no throttle but instead has built in the said special system.

This way the Kurvaz can use strength and speed longer before they have to cool down, Suzettes parts on the other hand are so built that you can use force and speed continuously without overheating and the need of a cooldown phase, however are the Kurvaz parts through this easier able, to vary their strength while using attacks.

Suzette`s parts on the other hand can only maintain one and the same level of strength, although constantly.

So I always do a mix out of both, for example I use for Attack and Defence, those parts of the Kurvaz and for the mobility and the hydraulic those of Suzette, this way I have no unnecessary cooldown phase!" I explained to her but she only looked confused.

"I think I get it…., at least I think, oh well it´s not the matter at hand…., you are right we probably should get going home!" Elh stated as she was about to walk on.

"_Someday I gonna teach you all there is to know about Robots…., and you gonna like my teaching method_!" I mumbled with a dirty grin, as I scanned her sexy rear.

"Red stop starring at my butt and come already!" She stated.

"I`m on my way my love!" I replied, as I rushed at her side, swooped her from her feet and speed-carried her bridle-style back home.

**Part III: Amnesia of a King and Chocolat, cuter than sweets.**

**Meanwhile on the Asmodeus, Whites Pov:**

It was a worse nightmare that I suffered, I saw how an overpowered Beowulf chased us, Blanche and me, destroying everything in his path to get us.

"Blanche run, run as fast as you can!" I shouted at the dream-version of Blanche.

"White we have to get out of here, quick, use Draken!" Blanche stated.

"Alright, Draken my Friend it´s time to awake!" I stated while running, but nothing happened.

"Huh, that´s odd, why didn´t it work?!" I asked myself.

"Draken please appear!" I shouted again, but once again nothing worked.

"White he´s coming closer, do something!" The fearful voice of Blanche stammered.

"DRAKEN I BESEECH YOU, PLEASE APPEAR AND HELP ME SAVING MY SISTER!" I shouted and suddenly I heard it´s roar.

"Here it comes!" I shouted as Draken appeared before us.

"WHITE….., WHERE ARE YOU….,WHY AREN´T YOU HERE…, I THOUGHT WE WERE FRIENDS…., WHY DID YOU LEFT ME HERE ALL ALONE…., I CURSE YOU…., I CURSE YOU WHITE SAVAGE; YOU TRAITOR!" The mighty white dragon shouted as he suddenly beated his tail in our direction.

"Blanche watch out!" I shouted, as I ducked, I looked around but Blanche was nowhere to find.

"Blanche where are you, where are you?!" I shouted as suddenly the ground began to shake and break open right in front of me an abyss opened.

"White Savage, you going to die!" I heard it behind me, I looked behind me, only to, by a hairsbreadth, dodge a swing of his Claws.

However this caused me to fall down the Abyss.

I don´t know how long I fell, but as I landed, hard on my back, I seemed to have fallen in a pitch black room.

"Blanche, where are you…., is anybody here?!" I asked but got no answer.

"Guys…, anybody?!"

"WHITE SAVAGE THE XIII!" A loud voice spoke.

"YOU ARE ACCUSED OF HIGH TREASON; TOWARDS YOUR FAMILY AND FOLK!" The voice spoke again and suddenly lights were lit, right before me was a podium and behind it stood no one else but the Lion of the north himself.

"What do you mean?!" I asked.

"WHAT I MEAN…., I MEAN THAT YOU LEFT YOUR FRIENDS AND FAMILY OUT THERE TO DIE, THAT YOU BETRAYED US ALL…., WHERE ARE YOU AND WHY WEREN´T YOU HERE WHERE YOU WERE NEEDED…., YOU BETRAYED US….., YOUR FRIEND….!" The voice spoke, as he pointed to a certain place.

A light was lit and there stood Nanooka, eyes unfocused and drenched in white liquid and fully naked with several wounds and a big belly.

"N-no…, N-Nanooka!" I stammered as I was about to reach out for her, before I suddenly was held back by iron chains.

"What the…?!" I asked in terror, as I recognized that I was caught in a strange glass cylinder.

"LOOK AT HER…., YOUR FRIEND WHO LOVED YOU AND TRUSTED YOU, YOU LEFT HER ALONE, AND NOW SHE´S THE PLAYTHING OF THE LYCANIANS…., FOR THEIR CARNAL DESIRES!" The voice spoke again, as suddenly some other persons appeared behind Nanooka.

"LOOK AT WHAT YOU HAVE DONE…., SHE IS NOW THE BREEDING MACHINE FOR NEW LYCANIANS…., SHE ALREADY BEARS THE SEED OF EVIL!" The Lion of the North shouted, as he pointed at her.

"N-Nanooka!" I stammered, as tears formed in my eyes.

"Master Lycan´s child…, we must protect it!" the Lycanians on her side stated, as they took her back into the darkness.

"BUT THAT´S NOT THE ONLY ONE YOU BETRAYED…, HERE IS OUR NEXT ONE; THE YOUNG PRIESTESS APPRENTICE!" The voice shouted.

"Maya!" I shouted, as the same appeared, being lied down on a silver plate, alongside other meat pieces.

"AS YOU LEFT HER THE LYCANIANS CAUGHT HER AND SHE´S NOW THE DINNER OF HIS LORD LYCAN THE FIRST!" The lion of the north shouted in a mocking tone.

"No….., M-Maya!" I stammered, as I saw a dark shadow lifting her up and swallowing her whole, I saw her eyes crying and her arms reaching for me.

"_White.., save me_!" She stated hoarsely before she was gone.

"NO MAYA!" I screamed in terror.

"Huuuaaarrrgghhh!" Suddenly a surge of red liquid came from above, raining down on me.

"What the…., buaah!" I shouted, as I recognized it to be blood.

"BUT THAT WAS LONG NOT THE LAST ONE; HERE IS OUR NEXT VICTIM; YOUR LITTLE MECHANIC FRIEND!" the Lion of the North shouted and suddenly a new light was lit and I saw Shairon, lying underneath a Guillotine.

"AS YOU LEFT AND BRETRAYED HIM, HE TRIED TO START A REBELLION…, BELIEVING BLINDLY THAT YOU WOULD SOMEDAY COME AND HELP THEM, BUT YOU NEVER CAME!

IN THE END HE WAS CAUGHT BY THE LYCANIANS AND HAD BEEN TORTURED FOR A LONG PERIODE OF TIME.

ALL OF HIS COMRADES WERE KILLED, BUT HE WAS TO BE KILLED LAST IN A PUBLIC EXECUTION….., NOW WATCH HOW THE FORELAST HEAD OF THE REBELLION ROLLS!" The Lion of the North screamed in glee, as the giant blade rushed down, all I could hear was Shairon´s last words.

"_White…, please save Blanche_!" Be whispered before the blade came down and cut his head straight of, a new surge of blood rained over me, colouring my view in crimson-red.

Shairon's vanished back in the darkness.

"LAST BUT NOT LEAST…., THE ONE WHO IDOLIZED YOU AND ALWAYS BELIEVED IN YOU…., THE ONE YOU BETRAYED THE MOST…., YOUR SISTER!" The voice shouted, as a new light was lit and there she stood, being held on the arms by the same shadow who swallowed Maya, drenched in cum and eyes hallow.

"SHE HAS BECOME THE LORDS MOST FAVOURED TOY…., HIS LITTLE SLAVE FOR HIS VERY PERSONAL CARNAL DESIRES!" The Lion of the North laughed.

"How dare you, Blanche, I come I will come and rescue you, all of you, I promise!" I shouted, before a new surge of blood overcame me, longer and more powerfull then before, the cylinder began to fill itself up with the blood.

" YOU WANT TO SAVE HER…, BUT YOU COULND´T EVEN SAVE YOUR FOLK OR THAT OF YOUR BEST FRIEND…., YOU ARE PATHETIC WHITE SAVAGE THE XIII…., IN THE END YOU ARE NOTHING BUT A FAILURE, THE CURSED NUMBER IN A ROW OF GREAT KINGS, THE BLACK SHEEP OF THE HERD.

YOU CAN NEVER SAVE ANYONE, YOU ARE A FAILURE AND YOU ALWAYS WILL BE!" The Lion of the North shouted.

"_A failure, a failure, you are nothing but a failure_!" I heard the chant of a million voices, as around us the whole population of Savannah Archipelago appeared in the light, however they had no eyes…., just bloody holes and they bleed out of every pore.

The more they bleed, the more the cylinder I was in filled itself up, until I was near drowning, barely able to breath, the taste and smell was the most disgusting thing I ever experienced.

"_A failure, a failure, you are nothing but a failure_!" The chant kept on going, louder and louder.

"_A FAILURE, A FAILURE, YOU ARE NOTHING BUT A FAILURE_!" The chant continued before it suddenly apprubtly stopped.

"White…., brother…, look at your nephew!" Blanche stated, as she walked over to me, I recognized that the cylinder and the blood vanished.

Instead I was back in the dark empty room, but only Blanche was still here, with a squirming bundle in her arms.

"Here is your nephew…, my son…, Lycan the second!" She stated with an empty smile.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I woke up, better said jolted up in terror and bathed in sweat.

Of course my head instantly began to spin and I had to focus three times before seeing anything clear.

"Where…., am I!" I thought in confusion, I was in a room as much as I could make out, I heard gentle snoring next to me.

I felt a feeling in my soul, which somehow made me go at ease, calming me from my nightmare from before.

The room was warm and it had a gentle caring atmosphere, a place I would love to live, if only I would know where exactly I am.

I can´t remember to ever have seen this room or smelled this smell before, nor did I recognized anything familiar.

I tried to move but winced in pain as I fell back, on whatever surface I was lying on, my whole body hurted like it never did before.

I decide that the best would be to simply remain at place for the time being, as long as it takes for me to be able to move without pain anymore.

I looked next to me, as I felt a boost of warm air and I smelled a smell, so wonderful, just like lavender…, it had something incredibly familiar.

I looked and shrieked back in shock….., right beside me, I saw a person lying, really close to me…, at the first moment I thought I knew her, this pink hair reminded me of someone.

"Ch-Choco?!" I asked in confusion, but by looking closer at the girl next to me, I saw how different she really was.

I think it was a Felineko girl, though a beautiful one, like really beautiful, I was awestricken at how this peaceful sleeping face could made me feel at ease.

However there was another feeling deep within me, of recognizing and warmth.

I never felt something like this, it was as if a swarm of butterflies lightly touched my insides with their wings.

It was a comfortable feeling and it somehow brought peace to my restless brain, calming my shock about the previously experienced nightmare and the shock of awakening in a completely foreign place.

Still over all this admiration for this girl, I still asked myself who she actually was, and where the hell I was.

I saw the faces of Nanooka, Blanche, Maya and Shairon before my eyes, not the horror visions from before, but the sight was not less painful, I felt this anger and this wrath in me, but I don´t know why.

"_What…, What exactly happened, how did I became unconscious in the first place and…, why can´t I remember a thing?_!" I whispered to myself, just now recognizing that I had no idea why the sight of them made me so sad and what exactly happened before all of this here.

I felt how tears flew over my cheeks, by the mere thought of them.

"_Blanche, Nanooka, Maya, Shairon…., where are you guys…., and where am I…... what has happened…., why am I alone_?!" I cried softly, as I remembered their faces, the sight making me incredibly sad.

I didn´t know why but I felt that they were nowhere near.

"_I hope that you are alright, wherever you are_!" I whispered.

"_Hmmmnnmmn_!" suddenly, I heard the girl next to me stirring.

"Huuaaah, huh, oh you are awake….., can you …, you know…, do you understand me…..?

Uhm….., how do you feel?!" I heard this girl saying shyly, asking me curious in a foreign language, at least it was not Abyssinian, which was for sure.

She didn´t seemed as if she was willing to harm me, although I saw a gun-blade standing right next to her…., still she didn´t gave of any kind of dangerous aura.

The language she spoke was not only different from ours, it was barely a spoken language in the Savannah archipelago and we may heard it 2-4 times in the Year, when Ragdoll calls us….., better said called us, but I understood her…, I think this was the Language of the Shepherd Republic...

Really…, what exactly am I doing here, so far away from home?

"I …, I don´t feel so good…, well it´s worse, my body hurts like hell…., I cannot move a millimetre this way without feeling pain….., may I ask where I am and who you are?!" I asked politely, but a bit suspicious about this girl.

"My name is Chocolat Gelato and you are on mine and my Brother´s Airship and home, the Asmodeus, here in the hangar, in the haven of Airedale in the Shepherd republic!" She said to me and I had to admit, her voice was cute.

It had a nice ring and something so familiar it was incredible, even though I was sure I never saw her before, still the Name…, it reminded me of Choco Gelatorias.

"Chocolat Gelato, that´s a sweet and tasty name you got there, Miss Gelato!" I said my usual joke, which I made whenever I saw Choco and she chuckled while blushing.

"Well this is the first time…, that someone called my name sweet and tasty!" she chuckled and smiled, however I on the other hand had now a confirmation, she was not Choco, for if she was, she would answer with….!

"Although White is also quite nice, I mean, it stands for Joy, Innocence, Peace and Eternity, it is the _colour fitting for a righteous King_!" She said and I was buff.

This girl really knew the answer, even though she didn´t seemed to recognize me in the slightest…, still she was probably not her, after all Choco was a Kumear and only 2 years old and…, but no that was 13 years ago…., this girl looks not older than myself means 15.

"_Can it be_?!" I thought in shock.

"But still…, sweet and tasty…, I don´t think I ever heard that one!" She stated with a laugh.

"Well then I think your Boyfriend isn´t that much of a gentlemen, if he would be he would tell you every second, what a nice ring your name has!" I stated without even really thinking about what I said.

"Thank you very much, Prince Savage…., but I have no boyfriend, I've got enough to do with my brother, I hadn´t time to seek for a boyfriend before…, but I hope this might change soon, now that he and Elh are together!" She stated, smiling once again, and I was flashed by the light of an angel.

"Y-you don´t have to call me Prince Savage…, W-White is just fine!" I stated.

"I see, well then just call me Chocolat!" she said smiling even more.

I blushed deep red as I saw her smiling, I never saw a girl smiling so cutely than she did.

"_She has such a carefree and happy smile and that cute blush…., wait she was blushing far too much just because of my compliment_….!" Suddenly I recognized that she was casually focusing her glance on me every now and then.

I looked around before I recognized that I was near naked and that I had a boner, of course I blushed in embarrassment, while she looked away blushing deeply as well.

"Uhm do you maybe can help me to get up, it's quite uncomfortable to lie on such a short table!" I said sheepish, as I recognized where exactly I was lying, right in the kitchen, on the kitchen table.

"Oh yeah…, s-s-sure…, sorry about that, but we had to treat your wounds, you fell from somewhere high above down on the deck of our ship and you had several wounds, cuts and bruised, but Grandma Cassandra healed them!" Chocolat said, helping me up in a sitting position, trying not to stare,

"Grandma Cassandra…, who?!" I asked, before she pointed at an elderly woman in a rock-chair sleeping, next to an elderly man, holding hands, perhaps her husband.

"Huh, somewhere I know her…., yeah, aren´t these Sensei Cassandra and Sensei Reito, they were two of my few teachers back then in Shamballa…., but geez they´ve gotten so old, I always forget that Shepherd lies in a different Dominion as the Savannah archipelago.

I haven´t seen them since years, ever since they both retired and went down towards Ragdoll!" I said in a rush of sentimentality and melancholy.

"They were amazing and gentle but also quite strict teachers back then…, I´m glad they survived the Ragdoll-Massacre through this Baion-guy!" I said without thinking, usually Paladin-info's, especially about Ragdoll, were restricted.

"Well Grandma Cassandra said that she and her husband weren't at Ragdoll back then but already in Pharaoh since some years…, but White, unfortunately is she, Reito, her granddaughter Elh and a friend of us, Beluga, the only ones, who survived the massacre!" Chocolat said.

"_I see, that's why she isn´t quite faced about me talking from Ragdoll_!" I thought in awe.

"Yeah I know we heard about it from scouts who went back to us…, its awful…, all these fine people dying for nothing…, however are there more surv….., woaaah wait a second…., how do you know my name?" I asked her in shock.

"I can´t remember to have told it to you…, are you able to read minds?!" I asked her.

"No, no, don´t be silly..…, Grandma Cassandra told us your name and also about who you are…., she recognized you as the Prince of Shamballa!" Chocolat said with a chuckle.

"Pah, Prince or new King…., I hardly can be called any of that…, not when I let my people down like this…., I mean the Lycanians attack and then all I do is…., wait a second…, what was I even doing…, what exactly happened anyways?!" I asked in shock as I tried to remember.

"You don´t remember what happened?!" Chocolat asked me gently.

"N-No…, I can´t seem to remember, I don´t feel at all like a King…, or a Leader in general…, even though I have that title since…, yeah since when exactly…, how long was I even out….?

Anyways in my eyes a real suited Leader would have done something against that attack on Shamballa, but instead I am here, so far away from home..…, for whatever reason.

I always told them that I am not at all suited and not at all prepared to become King so early, at least not yet, but exactly like with the arranged and forced Wedding, no one of them listened to me!" I said to her.

"Wait they arranged your marriage?!" She asked in shock.

"Yeah they did….., or at least they wanted…, It´s strange, somehow I remember all of that all too well, even the attack but afterwards..., nothing!" I stated in confusion.

"What do you remember?!" Chocolat asked me.

"I still know that the whole Marriage-thing has been blown off thanks to the attack of the Lycanians.., I still knew that I and a few of my Friends and my sister departed from Shamballa for whatever reason.

That´s all I still know….., however I have no Idea where we were heading and why exactly, especially while our home was attacked…., urrrrgggghhh i´m just so confused right now!" I stated, as I tried to stand up but hissed in pain.

"I can understand you, but you got to keep it easy you are not fully healed by now…, sigh I ´m sorry I cannot help you any better, but I have no magical ability!" Chocolat explained.

"You don´t need to be sorry for that…, i´m most grateful that you helped me at all, as I said I am rather pathetic, as a leader and as a prince, I have no real resolve and trust in myself.

Still my folk back in Shamballa somehow counts on me, for whatever reason, I must have had an important mission for them to trust me that much…, even though I am not the right one to be put trust into at all!" I explained.

"_I am just not the Leader type, i´m but only a little boy who´s currently scared to death…, and this freaking nightmare from before didn´t helped to lift any of these fears at all, if anything it only made things worse for me._

_I don´t want these visions to become real_!" I thought as I looked to the ground.

"I so know what you mean White….., you know, my Brother, Red, and my friend Elh and Beluga are called Heroes…, same as I am called, sure we organised the fights against Lares and Lemures and then overtook them both to defeat Baion and Tartaros, but all we did was doing the same we do every day, there was nothing special to it, no special ability which I had, sure Elh and Beluga are Paladins but even their force and ability was limited, and Red…, well, he´s Red, I still don´t entirely get it, but that´s okay.

Still I admit, we did defeated all of these super strong bad guys… and yet…, after all of this Chaos and Life threating danger, we are still those we were before, we hadn´t changed at all, well at least for me.

My point is…, everyone suddenly expects miracles from us, like we are some kind of super heroes with incredibly super-powers, just because we became famous for giving some bad guys a good clobbering.

Yet in the end we are just who we always have been….., a Hunter, a pilot and two Paladins, not more and not less and before all of that hassle, not many people cared about our existence anyways!" Chocolat said.

"_To be honest it had been a lot better back then before all of that, still I don´t want to miss what I have now, I mean all of my new friends_!" She mumbled sighing.

"Yeah right, I also have the assumption that everybody, since some years already, only sees me as the Prince, who becomes the new King, anymore….!

No one sees the boy behind all this `_White Savage the XIII_´- garbage.

For some of them I am only good enough, as long as I follow their rules and traditions…., that it displeases me or disturbs the life I had, before I suddenly had to learn all of what I takes to become a King, no one really cares about, at least not before it is too late!" I whined, for the first time I had someone who understood me and who also knew what I meant.

"I know right, We too are only normal teenagers, but we always getting considered as some kind of super-heroes with super-powers since that time 2 years ago…., sure Red, Beluga and Elh are special in their way…, but I am only a normal Girl.

Still…, everyone expects us now to do everything for them in 1 second flat and they almost go rogue on us, if we cannot do that.

I hate these speeches…, like a week ago we had a mission of retrieving a diamond ring, a wedding ring to be precise, which has been fallen down the Island somewhere underneath.

I mean, we are in the sky right, how the hell are we supposed to find a freaking tiny diamond ring which someone has somewhere lost…, but then as we couldn´t find this thing …, do you know what the woman told us?!" Chocolat asked me in her rant.

"Uhmm…, no…., but i´m sure you gonna tell me!" I stated curious

"The woman said…, `Aren´t you the slayers of the giant War-machines, I thought doing something like this would be a piece of cake for you…, hmmm, maybe you aren´t what you say you are, perhaps you are but only posers´!

That's what she told us…., I mean what the hell did she expect, fighting a 5 kilometre tall war machine is totally different as finding a 3 cm large diamond ring in the vast sky…., Grrrr oh how I hate these speeches.

Everyone expects us to catch them the moon and the sun alike, and they shun us if we cannot do it, calling us fake superheroes, not that we actually care about such names, but no one asks Elh, Beluga, my brother and me of what we want, where is the life we lived before, why can´t they leave us alone and in peace!" Chocolat whined.

"I know that Feel, Chocolat…, wait so you mean it where you and your brother and friends, who defeated Lares and Lemures, wow, nice going!" I said and she blushed.

"You know back in the war 15…, I mean 1500 years ago, my father sealed their forces in these medallions….., they were to hold for many centuries and they did, but eventually it broke and so the damned Rite of Forfeit was established.

After the war we unfortunately had much to build up again, so we didn´t dealt with the Titan machines, at least so I was told, not that we knew where these things were anyways, they fell down together with Ragnarök back then.

All we knew was that we would have to keep the immense force under seals and hidden, so we gave the two medallions towards the Paladin clan, which divided both medallions on their two Paladin Cans, those on Mau and those on Ragdoll!" I explained.

"I see!" She only said.

"It´s quite funny that I wake up on the ship of those people who accomplished what we couldn´t back then, to destroy both Titan Machines, I must offer you my gratitude you guys took us one burden away!" I stated and she wonk off.

"We only did what we had the power for, not more and not less!" She stated.

"You are so modest and smart and you are but the only one who really understands me!" I stated.

"You think?!" She asked.

"Indeed not even my family really understands me, it´s just as with this stupid wedding, I told them a million times that I was not prepared for it, after all I am only 15.

And also I had only roughly a week, to get used to the idea of suddenly having a wife at my side, not that I didn't knew it would someday happen, but I would really have liked it to have getting to know the date of the marriage a little earlier.

Anyways, the point of the story is, that they tried to make me marry my best friend Nanooka, the Daughter of the Chief of the Lupine de Shamballa, however I have and never before had, any special feelings for her than those of a close friend!" I explained and she nodded in understanding.

"Yeah I know what you mean, in my childhood there were a lot of people who suggested that Red and I should marry someday, since we are so close, even though we are no siblings by birth,

However of course did Red see me only as such, an adopted Sister…, and I did too I guess…., the point is, they kept on teasing us until even I believed the fact that it was possible and fell in love with Red.

In the end, I was quickly reminded that he always only saw me as a sibling and most likely also only would do so for the rest of his life, I just wasn´t the right one, I understood that, and still I always got a little jealous whenever a girl appeared before him.

Even on Elh I had been jealous for a little while, before telling myself that if this was what Red wanted, I should not interfere!" Chocolat explained to me and I was in awe.

"So despite of what others told you, you decided to actually consider Red´s feelings?!" I asked.

"Yeah I guess you can say that so, as I said, Red always only saw me as a Little sister…, at least until that one day…, but it was all just on the spur of a moment…, anyways, I just knew that I wasn´t the right one for him!" She stated.

"Wow …, you are so mature, I mean so much more than Nanooka!" I said and she looked confused.

"That´s the girl you were supposed to marry right?!" She asked curious and I nodded.

"She always had been my best friend even though she was 3 years older than me, she was near a grown woman and I, I am but only a teenager by now, of course I never thought about marriage before even though I knew it someday would come.

In the end, shortly before the Wedding should have taken its toll, we had a rather nasty fight as I tried to explain her my feelings again, but as before she completely misinterpreted me and a few worse things happened.

We ended up hurting each other…, things went quickly downhill from there and I was close to run away from everything, but the attack of the Lycanians showed me that it was not the right moment.

In the end the only executed ceremony, which should have been made that day, was my Coronation in the next morning, afterwards I held a council to speak about the further actions to take.

However I cannot quite remember what has been decided, from that moment on my memories become blurry, I just still know that Ruin Village was attacked and that I travelled away from Shamballa, after that…, quite nothing concrete only blurry pictures.

But seeing as neither Nanooka nor my Sister Blanche are here, I can tell that we somehow must have been separated from each other…, I really wonder what happened and if they are okay!" I stated and she laid a hand on my shoulder, her touch was incredibly comforting and gentle, it put me at ease almost instantly.

"I understand you my friend, we too have friends who have been attacked only shortly from before, however momentarily we cannot do anything, the Harbour is locked shut and we also have no real clue where to even begin our search…, I just hope they are alright!" Chocolat stated.

We looked in each other eyes and felt that we could easily connect with each other, on a whole different level, it was stronger than every connection I ever felt, I still had that slight feeling of knowing her from somewhere.

"Guess that makes us soulmates and companions in misfortune!" We said in unison.

In a rush of strange feelings, we embraced each other for a while, before recognizing what we actually were doing, we blushed and jumped away before our glances shifted to the ground on different sides.

"S-So….., uhm…., what exactly can you remember concrete, I mean you said your memories where blurry?" Chocolat asked.

"Not much, I only knew that I had an important mission, but I don´t know what it was anymore…., nor where to begin to search for an answer, I still know that my friends, my sister and I were in our Airship as we suddenly got attacked by something….., but I don´t know who or what that was concrete, but I have pretty much an Idea.

Still I don´t know what exactly happened during this attack, that I landed here, I can remember everything else, that happened weeks before clearly, but it seems to me as if the memories of yesterday are full of holes, only incoherent images in my mind!" I explained to her.

"What is the last thing you can remember?" She asked me.

"Wrath, immeasurable wrath!" I said to her.

"Well that would explain why the Lion of the North appeared, at least Cassandra meant that it was most likely caused by you!" Chocolat stated in thought.

"Wait the Lion appeared…, oh what have I done, i´m sure this thing has destroyed much again, even though I swore to never let it happen again!" I stated in misery.

"This thing is uncountable and merciless if once activated!" I mumbled.

"_Just like Red_, _when he transformed before_!" I heard her mumbling to herself.

"I wonder why I can´t remember a thing though?!" I asked myself.

"Seems to be post-traumatic amnesia, since you´ve been put through a hell lot of stress all at once, at least I think so!" Suddenly a voice startled us, we looked to see a boy and a girl standing there.

"Red, Elh…, why are you guys already back, what about the dance?" Chocolat asked those guys.

"We didn´t quite came to dance, but we decided to retake that task tomorrow, nice to meet you by the way, I´m Red Savarin, but you can call me Red and this is my Girlfriend Elh, Melizee!" The boy, Red, stated.

"Please just Elh, nice to meet you, your Highness!" The Girl on his side stated.

"Please, just call me White and you don´t need to bow, please, I beg of you, just treat me like every other one, i´m not long enough King to let myself be called this way, at least not by those who are but far greater than myself!" I explained.

"What do you mean your High…, I mean White?!" Elh asked.

"Well you are after all one of the Heroes of the Shepherd republic, who fought against Baion and Lares and Lemures.

"How do you know?!" Elh asked.

"Just one second, aren´t we getting of the topic here, why didn´t you guys danced, I mean I even told you, you should enjoy your date, didn´t I, so why?!" Chocolat asked confused.

"Well we had a pretty good time, until some of us got a little too horny and things didn´t turned out as secretively as he thought!" Elh stated in annoyance, as she glanced over towards Red, who only grinned sheepishly and blushed in embarrassment.

"You are just too hot honey, i´m sorry but I just couldn´t contain myself anymore!" He stated.

"Still It was nice, Cocona had a small performance and the food and drinks were tasty as well, overall the evening was good I would say, at least before Beluga appeared and ruined the moor and then as Red got horny.

Things happened and afterwards we quickly bolted it as we were nearly caught in the act and ended up getting ambushed by a criminal gang on the street.

Still, Red made them telling us valuable informations about Lycan´s spies and then he scared them away in flying colours!" Elh said, while she snuggled up on Red, ignoring, to her best, the slight crimson stain on his tuxedo.

"Well that was a bad evening, glad you guys are alright!" Chocolat said, but something entirely different shocked me.

"Wait there are Lycanians here?!" I asked.

"Maybe we are not entirely sure, but it seems that some people are working together with them, perhaps spies , criminals and all that scum, apparently they call themselves the _**New-Moon Society**_, but fact is that the Leader of this gang knew about Lycan, but most likely not about the Attack 2 hours ago!" Red explained.

"Wait what for an attack!" I asked in confusion.

"A Lycanian warship was about to attack the Haven of Airedale and us, but Red held them at bay before you, or better said the Lion of the north, appeared and brought it down.

Some minutes later you crashed on our rooftop, Red brought you inside and Cassandra and myself helped you as best as we could with first aid!" Chocolat explained.

"I see…, but how did you managed to hold such a Warship at bay?!" I asked in awe.

"I had some help, from my Robot, Septentrion, and some Guy I know, and in the end the Haven security also fired on it!" Red explained.

"I see…, i´m sorry for bothering you and…., wait a second…, you performed first aid on me?!" I asked in confusion before blushing deep red.

"You mean like…, CPR!" I asked her in wonder and she blushed.

"That was not quite necessary!" Chocolat stated and it kinda sounded disappointed.

"Either way, today was a long and hard day, and I bet you are tired too White Savage, so for tonight why don't you sleep in my bed, everything runs better after a hat full of sleep, maybe you than also will remember some things!" Red said with a smile.

"I guess, you are probably right, I am really tired, and still my body hurts in places I never knew!" I said honestly.

"Alright well then, let´s get going, time for bed!" Red said.

"Ah before I forget, here Chocolat!" Red stated before throwing a cam-coder over to Chocolat.

"Thanks but what is that?!" The same asked confused.

"Just take a look at the last saved data, well then good night see you tomorrow!" Red explained before her and Elh were about to rush towards the back of the Airship.

" Wait a second…, if I hear you guys making strange noises tonight, i´m coming in and strangle both of you!" Chocolat said to her brother and her friend, who sweat-dropped.

"But…!"

"No Buts Red!" Chocolat stated sternly.

"_Geez you are such a little tyrant, I want to get laid tonight_!" Red muttered loudly and I blushed same as Elh and Chocolat.

"I asked you before Red, could you be a little less blunt about it?!" Elh stated in annoyance.

"I´m just saying what my hormones are saying and they are in quite an uproar since before and they just won't calm down, as long as I wonder what under this cute dress is to be found…, but I guess I will first take a shower, i´m all sticky…, how about it, care to join me Elh?!" Red stated and Elh facepalmed.

"If I say yes are you stopping to speak?!" She asked.

"Well maybe, I know a lot of other things to occupy my mouth with, if you know what I mean!" Red stated and Elh sighed.

"Well then good Night you guys, I got to bring a Mutt to bed, before he begins to wag his tail, in various senses…., what the hell am I saying…, you moron, you infected me already!" Elh stated, dragging Red, by the ear, away through the door, before they vanished.

"That stupid Idiot!" Chocolat cursed under her breath, and she was way angrier, as the matter at hand was really worth it.

"_I guess she really meant it that she once was in love with him_!" I thought at the sight.

"_The worst is he probably does not even know about her feelings…, just like I didn´t knew about Nanooka's feelings and hurted her this way, only with the difference, that Nanooka was not as mature as Chocolat was_!" I thought as I saw her sighing, shaking her head to get rid of the slightest flare of these love feelings she once head.

"_Stop it Chocolat, he has chosen Elh and it won't happen anyways, so just stop resurfacing, you stupid feelings_!" She muttered under her breath, but not as soft enough for me not to hear.

"Anyways, please follow me White, I show you your chamber for tonight!" Chocolat said after she cleared her mind and so she led me the way.

I had to admit, this Aircraft was way smaller than the Sky-Sweeper but it had a nice atmosphere, despite being quite cramped, I guess it must have been also quite cheap, not that that is a bad thing though.

To me it seems more like a long-distance Transport-Aircraft than the ship of a Hunter though, it was definitely an old ship, which had been to many place and has seen much, maybe even a bit too much.

We walked not fa, to be honest around two meters.

"Wait a second, you mean you all sleep in one room?!" I asked her shocked, not that I did minded it, however I was expecting that each of them has at least a room for themselves, even if just a small one.

"Pretty much, unfortunately are real house is way over our budget but someday I wish we would be able to live in one, but for the time being, the Asmodeus is our home.

Well we also have all what we actually need in here, a living a Kitchen, a Bedroom, a shower and a small food stock, still it was actually thought for no more than one or two Persons, which always worked out quite well, since it was just me and Red

But since we are three we had to arrange the room a little different as before, we have a Spare Bed here at the side, which is usually Red´s bed, then up there is usually mine and here under the stairs is Elh´s Bed, behind the dorm, we built the same after Elh officially became a member of the crew, to give her more privacy.

Red and I always had been together, even as kids, I already saw all there is to see of him, so I don´t really mind to see him half naked anymore.

Still, since both might sleep in one bed tonight, I will force them to sleep in the bed here underneath, in the stairs cupboard.

You can take the Bed here at the side, since you don´t know the ship so well.

This way you also cannot fall of the stairs in the night, if you have to use the bathroom, which by the way is the second door, the one on the left, behind this one!" Chocolat explained to me.

"So here we are, first off a warning, i´m sorry for whatever you find in this bed, I though changed the sheets, but still Red knows how to hide his dirty magazines!" Chocolat said, sweat dropping.

"Oh I think it will be just fine, there won't be anything I haven´t seen before, although I don´t think I ever looked in a Porn-magazine before!" I said with a smile, but a little I was afraid myself, of what for things I would find.

"Anyways I thank you for your hospitality, Miss Gelato!" I said to her and she smiled this cute smile at me.

"No need to thank me, and I told you already, just call me Chocolat, Miss Gelato sounds so strange!" She said bushing.

"Will be done Chocolat, well then, see you tomorrow I guess, thanks again for letting me sleeping here, but tomorrow I have to see what happened to my friends and to my ship!" I said to her.

"I will help you, as soon as I can!" She answered.

"Thanks that would be nice I guess I am quite lost in this outer world, to be honest I never left Shamballa before, but If I ever would have known to get to learn such a cute Felineko like you, I would have come way earlier!" I said and smiled and she blushed bright red.

"C-Cut….,huh…., wait a second, you think I am a Felineko….. for real…., b-b-but I am actually a Caninu!" She said, stammering and my world suddenly began to fall apart.

"You´re kidding, right, I mean there is no way you can be a Caninu, I mean…., are you really sure?" I said to her in sheer confusion and disbelieve.

"Of course I am sure about that, I mean I must know it after all, am I right!" She said with a stern voice.

"….For real…, wow….., seems like I must have hit my head really hard somewhere, I swear you look like a Felineko…, i´m most sorry if I offended you!" I said in apology.

"No offence taken, It´s a common mistake that many people already have made, so don´t worry, I'm not resentful, not at all…, well then I better get to my own bed!" Chocolat said, before she walked to her bed above the stairs.

"Nighty night, White Savage!" She said and with a last cute smile vanished in her bed.

"Good Night my dear, may your beauty blossom every day and last eternally!" I said, as she smiled at me.

"Thank you handsome!" she replied and my heart skipped a beat yet again, before she walked away.

I walked in front of the bed of her brothers, which she had showed me, it was really clean and only by a few posters of rock bands and Mechas, recognizable as a boy´s space.

There were also a lot of photos from Red, Elh and Chocolat, even of a grown woman who he held lovingly in his grasp and one where they were surrounded by a large group of people.

"Huh, ah as she said , she and Red are Siblings!" I said as I looked at the many fotos of them both as they were kids.

I took one in my hand to investigate it, it was of Chocolat on the Beach, a few years ago as it seemed.

"A Caninu-girl….., wow…, really how could I be so dumb to not recognize it….., still, her sweet little stub nose reminded me on a Felineko!" I muttered as I scanned the photos off, always looking for this particular girl.

I never was one to look just of the appearance of a person…., but really, I could not deny, that Chocolat was something special, that she made me feel lightheaded, that she turned me on in a way, which I never expected to ever feel.

She was interesting, super-nice and funny and easy going and it seemed that I was instantly flashed by her inner beauty.

"_Is she, what everyone expected me to see in Nanooka…., the girl which makes me whole, the girl I can develop feelings for, the girl who´s perfect for me…., but even if, she was surely way too perfect for me._

_I am a no good, I always knew that, still I tried my best every day, and even when everybody tried to smear me honey around the mouth, then Nanooka and Blanche were the only two to be deadly honest to me._

_For better or for worse, they always told me when I fucked up and when I did something good, without any beating around the bush._

_But even the way I am, so cowardly, so uncertain of my own courage and power and the way I could not even handle the power of the lion of the north when I was angry, she surely would be scared for life, if she ever sees it again._

_And yet here I am…., asking myself if this girl really could be able to love me_?" I thought to myself as I looked to the rest of the wall, however I was a tiny bit disappointed to not see any Bikini girl-posters hanging on the wall, which might would have taken my mind of Chocolat.

Not that I actually looked forward to even see such, but I thought that the private space of a boy, of the outer world, would have many things I haven´t been allowed to have as Prince.

I tried to not look too much around in this living room/ kitchen/ bedroom since I already was really invading their Privacy already enough.

And yet I caught myself as my eyes drifted upwards the stairs, my body shouted out to me to peak, but my mind shouted that it was wrong, I was torn by desire and my own sense of right and wrong.

"_Wait, argh, now I start thinking exactly the same like Nanooka…., what the hell am I thinking, she is a total stranger, I don't even know her in the slightest, who knows what she hides under the cute surface._

_Sure she seems nice and friendly and I admit she is terribly cute, but still, I have no right to let myself fall in love now anyways._

_I have other more important things to do, I have to heal and find the Sky-Sweeper, I wouldn´t be able to live with her anyways._

_We live in two different worlds, I with my family on an Island in a dominion, where one year is a hundred years out here._

_She is living with Red and Elh down here in the opposite dominion, where a year is only a day, or even less in my world._

_How shall this look like, there is no way that I could ever be able to come together with her, if I do, one of us will have to leave his family as a sacrifice._

_Separating her from her family would be the cruellest thing possible, I would not even consider that in my mind, Chocolat belongs in this part of the world, far away from the dangers my existence brings_!" I thought, as I laid on the bed.

"I will have to leave them by tomorrow at least, if I stay too long at their side they might get caught up in my mess, more than they are already.

I knew anyways, that this kind of love would be a lost game anyways, so I decided to let these thoughts slipping away like flowing water, still it clawed and nagged in my head, the more I tried to get rid of it, just like a stone in a river, which is grinded by the water.

"_Just why is love so terribly difficult to handle and understand…, a blooming romance without a real future, that's what happened to me….., is me a love to a girl like Chocolat then completely denied_?!" I mumbled, as I dived under the covers and closed my eyes, I was trying my hardest to blank my mind and surprisingly I was fast asleep.

Unfortunately was I not able to even forget these lurking feelings, for this girl, in my sleep.

I dreamt about Chocolat and me, about a way to find a decision and I must say, that I am the worst person on earth, for even just one second forgetting the possibly terrible fate, which might have happened to my Family and friends, over my own adolescent emotions.

Even though I still didn´t knew what exactly happened since yesterday morning, but what I more feared was the next day, what if something terrible had happened last night, what if I see my Family and friends never again.

Will tomorrow be the end of the world for me, or just the start of the greatest and most dangerous Chapter in my Life.

Who knows what the future brings.

**Part IV: Shower-talk and memories of long ago, Part 1.**

**Meanwhile with Red and Elh, Red´s Pov:**

"It´s so sexy when the water rains down on you, my darling!" Elh purred while leaning on me, as we stood in the shower together.

The heat made us doing things we otherwise would be too embarrassed to even consider, but right now our horniness was almost unable to be suppressed anymore, all I wanted right now was to touch her.

"You are definitely talking about yourself, am I right…, for I don´t see anyone more sexy than you!" I stated as I squeezed her butt lightly, while she squeaked.

"Red, d-don´t you think the other will hear us?" she stammered while her face was flushed red.

"Behind an Iron door, a long corridor and another iron door, I bet not, but if you are afraid, then just try to moan quietly…, that would be…, if you can!" I stated as I took one of her nipple between my lips and sucked on it strongly.

"NNNYYYYAAAAHHH!" Elh moaned in bliss.

"Well aren´t you but a loud one, what was that about being quiet, again?!" I snickered and she only glared at me in embarrassment.

"Stop talking dumb and make me feel good already…, geez I really need to learn the magic bubble spell, which conceals all traces of someone´s presence.

You can make as much noise as possible and no one hears you, as long as the spell is activated!" Elh stated thinking.

"Hmm, I don´t really know all that much about magic, but that would be seriously one heck of a helpful and tempting spell then.

Especially since I intent to make you shouting my name up to the moon again!" I explained and she blushed deep red, as I gently caressed the base of her tail.

"_You´ve got to learn it quick, my kitten_!" I whispered in her ears, gently blowing inside before nibbling on one of them.

"Nyyyyaaaahhh Red!" Elh moaned.

"I will show you how dirty I can be tonight, my sweetheart…, may I…..?!" I asked but was interrupted.

"I-I´m sorry red, but the mating season is still not over…., I know how much you want it…, but I want it to be really honest, out of love and neither just lust nor hormone-ridden.

I know I can trust you…, but we agreed that we would doing it after the mating season is over, which is in one week from now, one week….., afterwards I am ready, I just need that time…., i´m sorry okay!" Elh explained.

"No need to be sorry, I understand it, still that doesn´t mean I can't feel your insides…, after all, you have more than one entrance, am I right!" I stated with a glimmer of lust and she squeaked in shock.

"Wait you mean….., you mean…., ana….!" She stammered.

"Say no more honey…., just feel it!" I stated with a wink.

"But it´s dirty there?!" She stated.

"Nothing on you is dirty, you are the purest Felineko I ever have seen before!" I explained harshly.

"Wait a second….., how many Felinekos have you ever seen naked?!" Elh suddenly asked with a deadpanned and empty eyed expression.

"Let me think, I think we were 3 Caninus, 4 together with Chocolat and 5 Felinekos from which 2 were females, so, all in all I have seen around 4 naked bodies of girls, on every bathe-day which I was forced to participate in!" I explained, but she only looked confused.

"Geez Elh I haven't seen a girl´s naked body since my days in the Orphanage, until I was 14 and began to work as a Hunter, and then there was that one time with Chocolat, otherwise I only saw you naked in the shower twice, before yesterday!" I explained to her better.

I almost could see how her entire body relaxed from the sudden tension.

"Oh I see!" She said as she finally understood.

"They were like only 5 to 10 years old, so they weren´t any developed, and as I said I didn´t really liked to take baths with so many people, alone or but only with Chocolat would have been enough for me!" I explained

"Well if it were only kids, everything´s fine I guess…, I just thought you might have had a lecherous phase as a child and went to watch the women in the open air baths!" Elh stated with a sigh and I had to laugh out loud, I slid down the wall of the shower to the warm and wet ground.

"Well I never did that, although I was often asked from my comrades in the Orphanage back then….., it was not that I personally really wanted to see a naked woman´s body, but I was also not adverse to admire one, if it would have appeared before me…, at least I guess I wouldn´t, I mean I am but also just a man after all!" I explained.

"So if…, if Opera or even Merveille would walk in front of you naked….?!" Elh asked with a new sudden shock, as she towered above me.

"Sorry…, but I guess I would stare and probably get aroused, even if I would know that one of them is actually my mother…., however, it´s only a natural reaction, it´s not that I personally would feel that much about seeing them naked.

Men are aroused by naked women, it´s science and every men who isn´t getting aroused by that, is plain gay!" I stated with outmost conviction.

"I see…, say Red do you…, you know…, do you like Opera…, what exactly do you think about her?!" Elh asked after a while, as she sat herself in my lap, of course fully naked, it was a bittersweet temptation.

Especially the way her tail moved.

I was tossed and torn by my want to mate and my own personal morale….., but hell I wanted to penetrate into that petite body of hers, I wanted to make her feel good with my meat-stick.

"_I want to get knotted inside of you_!" I whispered hoarsely, as my erection went as hard as a rock right under her butt.

"Red I asked a serious question here!" Elh hissed at me.

"Wait a second are you seriously trying to kill the mood here, weren´t we shortly before doing it?!" I asked her.

"Just tell me, I need to know?!" She asked with droplets of tears in her eyes.

"Geez okay, okay…., geeez what a drag.

Anyways, if you ask me, if I like her in a romantically way I would clearly say no…., as nice as she is she also just as annoying at times!

If you however ask me, if her physical appearance is appealing to me, I have to say yes to my shame…..!" I admitted in defeat.

"So you do like them big?!" She stated, as she looked at her modest chest and I felt worse.

"I´m not adverse against Big boobs but as I said before, I like the challenge to make yours even bigger than hers and for that I will throughout kneed them every day!" I stated, as I was about to touch them.

"But in the end you like them big don´t you!" Elh asked, the droplets getting bigger.

"Aaaarggh Elh, why did you have to go there…, I mean sure she is quite beautiful and nice, you cannot deny that…, at least if you avoid to look at her, sometimes quite obnoxious, attitude, but otherwise there is just nothing that turns me on by her.

To me she is quite a sister-in-arms, if I may say so…., I don´t particularly like Opera…., however I also don´t dislike her….., she´s an average friend I guess.

And yet, if she were to ever be in trouble…., just like she´s now, I would always do my most possible to get her out of there, if no one else can.

I wouldn´t left her suffering, that´s for sure…, I don´t know but sometimes I feel that all of her every day attitude is but only a cover-up of her true feelings, as if it is a shield to hide her vulnerable core.

That's how I see and feel about Opera, that and nothing more, nothing less!" I explained and she slowly nodded, wiped away the tears.

"I see…., and how do you feel about me?!" Elh asked.

"I love you, I love the way you sometimes look at me, all flustered or in wonderment, when I surprise you.

I love it when you blush and when you are fidgeting to tell your feelings, it makes you quite cute.

I love to see you in a dress and I love to see you naked….., I also really love to see you smile Elh, that´s why I will do my very best to always make you smile, rather when cry, even if I don´t always be able to keep you from it.

Still, you have suffered for so long and I am the one to end this suffering and for that I will stay at your side for the rest of my life.

I will do anything for you, not to ever feel lonely again!" I explained and she gasped.

"I want to someday marry you and take you as my wife Elh!" I explained.

"Reeeeed!" She cried, as she embraced me.

"Geez…, why are you crying now…., you really don´t go easy on me though!" I stated, as I felt how my dick poked her belly and the want to stick it in became stronger.

"Well…, it is my fault, so let me calm you!" She stated as she slid with her tongue over my body down to my lap.

"Oh Elh!" I moaned as I felt her.

"Let me return the favour!" I said and she nodded.

I laid down and she crawled backwards over me, until her hips were right above me.

"It is so beautiful, so pink and hot!" I whispered, as I touched it extensively.

"Aaaaaahhh…, Reeeed, d-don't do that or else I will….!"

"That's the deal here sweetheart, that´s why I am doing it in the first place…, for you to cum and explode in bliss and arousal.

Well then bon appetite!" I stated, as I began to eat my meal for tonight, with bliss and a beaming smile, while being pleasured, with moans, squeaks, kisses and licks.

"_69 in the shower is the best_!" I thought in a massive arousal, while eating my sweetheart out.

"Let´s go all out Elh, I won´t let you sleep so soon!" I stated.

"All out…, but you cant….?!"

"No fear I hold my promise, you are the one to tell me when I can turn you into a woman and deflower you!" I explained to her.

"Sigh, seriously, when will you ever learn to be blunter about these things?" She stated embarrassed.

"And ran into the danger to be disappointed, you know how I roll Elh…!"

"Yeah and I wouldn´t want you any other way!" She stated, as she kissed me after she turned around and hugged me.

"Let´s feel good tonight!" We said unison.

**Some hours later:**

After our love filled shower, we quickly dressed in our pajamas and were about to go to sleep.

"Umm, I guess I will sleep next to you tonight!" I stated as I knocked at Elh´s room.

"Why so…, not that I mind of course?!" She asked while blushing.

"My Bed seems to be occupied by a prince!" I explained.

"Oh I see…, well then please come on in!" She said and I did just that.

"Thanks honey, I promise, I will try to tone down my snoring as much as possible!" I replied.

"Thanks a lot…, although it does not really bother me that much…, to be honest it is quite comforting, you see I was alone for so long, before I met you, also at night.

There was just never a soul I would have spent the night together, not in a sexual way, I mean in terms of just not being alone at night, the whole time!" Elh stated.

"I Know what you mean, ever since that night, Chocolat made sure to never sleep near me again, it was quite lonely thought, I mean we always had been so close.

But then, from one day to another, that closeness was gone…, it frightened me but I never said something to it, I knew that she needed her privacy, to that time even more than before in the orphanage!" I explained.

"I see…, say how you and Chocolat were back then, I don't think I actually ever asked you, about your time in the Orphanage, have I?!" Elh asked.

"No you haven´t, well there is not much to tell thought, but if you really want to know…!" And so I told her about my childhood and everything which I could remember ever since I arrived in the Orphanage.

Over short or long we fell asleep, which means that but only one of us really slept.

I tossed and turned myself in the bed, probably, I wouldn´t know since I was asleep, maybe I even spoke, since I was knee-deep in a nightmare, at least so it seemed to me for these pictures I saw weren´t really comfortable ones, and they didn´t let me awake either.

The dream I dreamt, started to confuse me while it run of like a movie on a canvas, however the more I saw , the more I was afraid of what might come today, and as the one person I longed to see, faded away, I was heartbroken.

In this moment I woke up with a startled yelp, and thus I knew my day was fucked up already.

This Dream started weird, became weirder and ended with a massive Headache due to too much information at once, or perhaps because of the fact that I fell out of my bed, face forward on the floor.

All of this, what I witnessed in this dream, seemed more like memories of past times, than a real nightmare though.

It were memories of times I usually couldn´t remember, so why now, why did I suddenly managed to remember things which lied further away than 11 years…?

Was it because of Quynne's words, I remember that he said he had unlocked my memories and that we would meet in my dreams, but I thought he was just joking around.

Was it but real, did I really remember all of this, because he gave them to me?

Were these memories really a gift from my Father by blood, I always thought Baion was my Father, however I didn´t liked the idea that the one person I would call my father, used to kill and even tried to destroy our world.

But if there has been another one, one I could be more comfortable with, one who didn´t disappointed me by now, was I then allowed to rather call that person Dad?

"_Could I bring myself, to someday greet Quynne with the words, `Good morning Dad´_?" I asked myself, while I thought about the dream I just had.

**Flashback:**

Darkness, it seemed as if I stand in nothing, only black Darkness, where I was at the moment, there seemed to be no light.

"Where am I?" I asked, as I looked around, but as I assumed, there was no one who answered me.

"Why am I here, is there anybody who can tell me!?" I tried again, but I still got no answer.

Everything is so dark and cold here, so empty, as if every thing that ever was, had vanished.

"_Am I dead_?" I asked myself.

"_What about Chocolat and Elh are they alright_?!" I thought in horror.

Suddenly I heard the sound of a drop of water crashing on another liquid surface.

"What is this, where does it came from!" I asked, as I heard it again.

"_Is,….., defect,…., don´t need him,….., worthless…., a failure remains a failure….., get rid of him_!" Suddenly I heard a voice saying things, but I could not fully understand what was spoken, only some words of a fragmented dialogue.

"_Baion…., no…, please,…., two years,…. Show you…., that he´s no failure…., worth it…, success…., my son_!" I heard again, this voice, this speech, was this Merveille?

"_Good, we will see how worth he actually is, but I tell you it is without benefit to me, so the responsibility for him lies by you, I give you 2 Years, that´s the most I can allow a waste of space to remain_!" I heard Baion´s harsh voice, was this the time of my creation?

"_I won´t allow him to kill you…, you are my son…, the only one I really have some kind of motherly feelings for…!_

_I know, I am not fit to be a mother, and yet I will not see how he simply disposes of you, I have to make you strong, maybe you cannot become human, but if he sees how stronger you can become, he will let you live, I am sure of it!_

…_.. Maybe if I analyse the blood of that man who entered this place…, he fought on par with Baion…, there is more to all of this I know it…!_

_Who were these two and what did they do in the laboratory…., why that man did broke in….?_

_What was with these files…., I guess I should take a look at it_!" I heard Merveille's voice speaking, but I didn´t understood what she spoke off.

"What, W-w-what is this…, h-how can he do something like this…., is this really B-Baion!" I heard the shocked voice of Merveille, sad and horrified, a voice I have never heard on her.

"I must do something…, I wont allow him to execute his plan…., there must be something I can do…?

No matter what, I have to bring Red in safety…, but where…, it´s not as if I don´t know that he implanted a tracer inside of him, I cannot bring him to the house…., if I want to execute this plan, then I must dive under the surface, I must vanish without a trace.

I guess this leaves me no other choice, I have to track down these two and I must do it quickly…, maybe I can get the Hunter from before to do another job for me, how was he called again…, something with **the Gale**!" Merveille's voice stated and I felt how my vision became brighter.

I began to see things, I saw myself being hold in a water tank, I could see a Laboratory in front of the tank, and right before me stood no one else but the younger version of Merveille, perhaps as young as me right now, maybe even younger.

"_No fear my son, I will not let him hurt you, he will not ever touch you anymore, I swear it to you, I will rescue you…, but it will be better if you forget about the wretched witch, which is your mother._

_I did something unforgivable to you, I made you into a higher being for the price of the worst parentage you can ever imagine, I cursed you with these abilities._

_Abilities for which you might get shunned, hated and avoided by others, they surely will call you a monster, if they ever were to be seen…., but still I hope that someday you can find real friends._

_Friends who will stick together with you, even when they know your secret….., but as long as you remain here, you will never have a childhood so I must let you go._

_I know I have never been a good mother to you..…., i´m so sorry my son…., i´m so sorry_!" Merveille´s voice was incredibly pained and she had deep eye rings and tears in her puffy red eyes.

"_My beloved Red, my greatest…., creation…., and my beloved Son…., this is where we shall say goodbye to each other_!" She said as she looked at me, she came down and I felt her warm lips on my forehead.

"_You will forget me eventually…, and yet…, if any possible, I wish I could remain…., somewhere in your heart…, that you don´t entirely forget me…, and that you maybe someday can call me your mother_!" She stated with an incredible motherly look, I never saw her this way.

"_Is this really the same Merveille…., is this really my mother_?" I asked myself, while my heart stung painfully, before suddenly it was all dark around me again.

"_What´s going on here_?" I asked in my mind, as a new scene appeared but this time I seemed to be only a bystander, as I saw everything before me even my younger self.

"_You two, you have to get him out of here, Baion wants to dispose of him….., I know I have no right to ask you anything…, even though I didn´t knew about it…., but this doesn´t makes me any less responsible I guess….!"_ Merveille stated towards some people, who towered over her, while my younger self lied in her lap.

"_Why shall we even think about helping you…., YOU NEARLY KILLED US…., HOW DARE YOU TO CONTACT US AND DEMAND A FAVOUR OF US…, YOU RUINED CARMINE´S AND MY LIFE.., SO HOW DARE YOU_!?" The woman which stood next to me, shouted in an enormous wrath.

"_I know…, I know I have no right to ask you for anything __**Rose and Carmine**__, but I would not have done it, if I would have knew another way…, i´m planning on destroying this facility and everything which could aid Baion in his plans, I will stop him somehow, maybe I die too, maybe not…., I can never redo what he did to you, but I really need your help on this!_

_You are the only one I can entrust with Red´s safety…, that's why this is the only time I ask something of you, this is all you need to do for me…, if you but have any feelings for your brother…., after this, you won´t ever owe nor hear of me ever again_!" Merveille explained to them…, they were somehow familiar to me, but I couldn´t quite put my finger on it.

"_We will take him, but not because of you asking, or because of what else would happen to him in here…., we take him, because it is our will and the right thing to do!_

_He´s our brother as you said, he shall not have to go through the same that we had, this is the last time we will see each other again…., Woman…., don´t you ever try to contact us again_!" The Man´s voice said with a growl.

It almost looked as if he was near jumping and strangle her and only an amazing patience, and a similar amazing self-control, prevented him from doing just that.

"_You won´t ever again hear of me, I swear, I saw my faults and that I helped to create evil without really knowing anything at all…., all for the sake of my own greed for wisdom._

_I should have known, that some things better remain hidden forever…, and that Baion betrayed me as well , all this time I thought I would do something good, but in reality I only helped to sow the seed of Calamity._

_But now I know what I have to do, I will try to stop him, I try to bring an end to this farce, even if I have to die…., I will stop him Carmine_!" I heard Merveille saying with outmost conviction.

"_It´s though questionable if you actually even are able to do that, that guy destroyed Ragdoll, over 500 Paladins have perished in the flames which he brought and you think you can stop, less kill him, well you can try but I am sure you won't be able, there is but only one who probably can, our master, Lord Maranell_!" The girl called Rose stated.

"_And still I will try it_!" Merveille stated stubbornly.

"_It is my way to redeem for my sins, even if I can only stop him for a few years_!" She explained.

"_You know that we will never forgive you, what you did to us is unforgiveable….., but still, we have to thank you, for being able to let our brother have a chance to survive…., but I will never accept you as his mother_!" Rose stated with fury in her eyes, I guess she has quite a bad temper.

"_I know Rose, and I am grateful that __**we**__ could find you in time, if __**he**__ would have found you even a day later, Red would have probably died_!" Merveille said, as she stroked over the head of my younger self.

"_I am the worst mother one can think off, I never even really believed to become a good mother in the first place….., but still, I wanted to rescue him, I wanted him to have a future…!_

_Maybe I have created him so he has the power to accomplish great things someday…., something told me that he was someone rarely born on this world, artificially or naturally born doesn't matter there…._

_I felt that Red would become someone, who will have to fulfill a certain role in the future, a role which might decide something important for everyone, something which could change the world forever, maybe it´s because he is also __**his**__ son…, in a way._

_The son of a King, Red…, the Prince of the 10 Moons_!" Merveille said and while she spoke I felt myself being dragged in the body of my younger self, I felt how something soft stroke over my head, and suddenly there was first everything dark before I began to see light, my younger self seemed to open his eyes.

"_Oh he awakes_!" Carmine´s voice said.

"_Only once, only once I will look into his eyes again, to remember them if I shall survive_!" Merveille said to me, as my sight focused on her, the glance she gave me had something incredibly motherly and sad.

I felt how I raised my hand upwards to her, she took it and squeezed it gently, before losing some tears.

"_This here is for you, I made it myself…, I hope someday we can meet again…, perhaps in a better place and at a better time_!" She stated, as she gave me a _**Locket**__**with a silver moon**_ on the cover, she hung it around my neck, and opened it, inside was picture of her and me, as I still was a baby, perhaps before I was brought into the tank.

"_I totally forgot about this locket, but I think it must be somewhere in the Asmodeus, if only I could remember where_!" I thought to myself.

"_I beg you, bring him as far away as you can, far away in safety, where he can live and grow in peace._

_Where he becomes a fine and righteous man, who cares for others, who is kind and who always defends what he loves_!" Merveille said.

"_Of cause we will_!" Rose and Carmine said, and I felt how I was picked up.

I looked at the persons and found a tall Caninu clad in a red coat and a large Red Hat, his eyes had something nice even though I was sure they also could look mercilessly at someone, it were eyes of someone who had seen much.

Next to him, holding me in her arms was a Human girl, with very pale-pink hairs, depending on how the light fell on it.

She was wrapped in bandages, wearing a long coat and a large hat, she looked with warm eyes on me.

"_Does he understands us yet_?" She asked Merveille.

"_Yes, although he hasn´t really spoken much yet, he also can read, I thought him as much as I could in the short time span of one and a half year_!" Merveille said.

"_He never was let out of the Tank, when Baion was around, Baion hasn´t been all too careful with him, all Red was to him was a failure in his eyes, a failure and nothing else._

_However the way I saw it, is Red a Masterpiece, a complete success of science, a Caninu, able to trance back and forth, and since __**He**__ too is his father, Red might hold some more hidden forces within himself._

"_Who knows Red could be a Manmade God, he could bear forces from which Baion has no knowledge, who knows maybe Red is but the only one who even can defeat Baion._

_And still, he is but only a boy right now, and as such he also shall be raised, not as a messiah, not as a monster and especially not as a disposable experiment…!_

_I must admit that I made many mistakes in my life, but Red´s birth is perhaps the only thing I ever did right, being a mother for such a short time surely was an interesting experience…., I will miss it, but from now on my life will be dangerous._

_I´m sure he will be tall and strong someday and he will be having friends and a girl he loves…, he will become a fine heir for your Lord, i´m sure of it_!" Merveille said and once again ruffled my hair.

I looked shyly at her, hiding me behind the Human girl which eyes looked with sheer love at me, Merveille's eyes filled themselves with tears.

"_Guess you understand the danger of being in my surrounding, and that I am not the right one to look up to…, you are smart, smarter than I thought_!" Merveille whispered as he voice wet hoarse from crying.

"_We should get out of here before Baion comes back, so it would be better to say goodbye now_!" Carmine said.

"_Would be better indeed_!" Rose replied.

"_This is the last time you will see Red….., do you want to tell him something, before we leave_?" Rose asked Merveille, still she looked quite unwillingly.

"_Yes…, I guess I should say something at least…., Red, maybe we will never see us again, maybe we will…, but whatever happens, you shall always know that you are someone really precious to me._

_I love you…, you are my son and even if you will not remember me, you shall know that I always believe in you….,I feel a big fate awaiting you, for better or for worse I cannot tell…., so live your life as you want…!_

_Sure, life will not always be easy, but as long as you have friends who support you, you will know what is worth fighting for!_

_You are my son…, and as such I give you into the hands of a better future…, I believe that someday we will meet again….!_

_Farewell my Son, live with all your heart_!" Mother said with a heartbreakingly voice, she looked at me, before she took me in her arms.

"_I´m sorry for what I did to you, I hope you will never have to use it…., and even if you do, don´t forget who your friends are and who always stood at your side, don´t let __**the Order**__ poison your heart_!" She said, before she kissed my forehead.

"_Mommy_!" I said and I saw how she looked in shock, with true tears at me, before a sorrowful smile emerged her lips.

"_Now go…., go before it is too late_!" She said, directed to the others.

"_We will, our Lord, Red´s blood-father, Maranell Wolvenra awaits us_!" Both said before they turned around, Rose picked me up and so we were about to go away.

"_Mommy…, I don´t want to go, I want to stay with Mommy_!" My younger self shouted, as I wanted to go to her, but the girl held me.

"_No Red, you must go with them, into a better future, you are no longer safe in here_!" Merveille said, shaking her head.

"_Mommy, Mommy, I don´t want to go, I want to stay with Mommy_!" I shouted with outstretched arms, I saw how more tears fell out of Merveille´s eyes and how her fists clenched and her teeth gritted.

"GO MY SON…., GO AND NEVER COME BACK HERE!" She yelled with tears and a pained voice.

I felt how all the blood left my face, I felt how my eyes watered, I turned around and began to run.

"_Run Red, run….., into a better future_!" I heard her last words, I looked behind me, but all I saw was her back, before she broke down to the ground in tears, crying bitterly, her howls filling the makeshift hallway, made by an explosion, which we ran through.

"_Mommy_!" My voice went silent as I remembered her pained expression, even my young mind understood that she didn´t hated me but wanted to save me.

"_Come Red, we get you out of here, from now on you will live with your father and us, your siblings_!" Rose said.

"_Siblings_?" My Younger self asked the girl.

"_That´s right…, I am Rose, I am a… I mean I was a Felineko from Abyssinia, I don´t really know much about my past, only as much as I could find in the Experiment Reports of Baion._

_Apparently he kidnapped me __**from an Island he destroyed long time ago**__…, I don´t even know how long I was there in this laboratory, but I was alone for so long until Carmine was brought._

_Carmine is the man next to me, he´s my …, boyfriend one could say….., since I guess that no one would love me anyways, the way I am now since so long…., and I like him very much._

_He is everything for me, the only person I trust, expect of your father and Shane and his Brother Nate._

_Your father saved us as we had nothing, he gave us a home and a respectable life back and he never feared us or hated us, he never turned his back on us, no one else wanted us back then._

_Everywhere we were shunned and hated for something we could nothing for, not even Carmine´s family wanted him back, as they saw what has been made of him._

_And all just because of them….., oh how I hate them…, I will never forgive them both_!" Rose told me with sorrow, as we ran through a long corridor.

"_Your daddy is our live saver, a great and important man, the Ruler over and Ancient Kingdom high up in the sky_!" Carmine said.

"_Daddy….., are we going to Daddy…_?" My younger self asked Rose and she nodded.

"_Daddy does not like Red_!" I stated.

"No this Daddy is not Baion, not the man you saw, this Daddy is your real daddy and I know he will love you!" Rose said smiling.

I saw light in front of us, before I suddenly was token upwards in Carmines arms.

"_Now close your eyes for a moment, big boy_!" He said and I did as told, and suddenly I felt how he jumped.

"_Alright, you can open your eyes_!" Carmine said, I looked only to see that we were standing in mid-air.

"_Oh wow_!" I shouted.

"_Cool ne, well then get inside_!" Carmine stated as he suddenly grabbed in thin air, only for suddenly something to appear beyond our feet, it was a small Airship, shaped like a dragon with inbuilt Cockpit.

It seemed to have been parked here the whole time and was just made invisible to the outside.

"_Wow_!" I looked around in wonderment.

"_Ready to get back home, to Shangri-La, Carmine, Red_?" I heard Rose´s voice asking over the radio set, I looked outside to see a giant Blue Dragon Mecha floating right next to us.

"_But always, my Darling_!" Carmine said and I practically could see Rose blushing.

"_A-Alright then_!" She said in a flustered tone, and I saw how she dashed upwards.

"_Last one home is a lame duck_!" She laughed.

"_Hey that was dirty playing….oh wait you, well Red…, shall we show her how fast Caninus really are_?" Carmine asked.

"_Yes_!" My Younger self shouted excited, and so we flew through the sky upwards, higher than Chocolat and I ever were. I looked back with a pained heart.

"_Mommy…, why can´t mommy come with us?!"_ My Younger self asked.

"It is complicated, Baion, I mean your bad Daddy, is planning to do something very, very bad…, and your Mommy…, well she tries to stop your bad Daddy…, somehow…, and that's why Mommy stayed behind in order to stop his plan…, did you understand?!" Carmine asked.

"So Mommy is a hero?!" My younger self asked the totaly buff Carmine who got nervous by looking in that face full of anticipation.

"_Yes…., you can say that I guess_!" He replied after a while, perhaps with heavy heart.

"_As much as you can call that women a hero…, I don´t think she´s lying when she said she had no clue….., she seriously was surprised back then._

_Still…, that does not mean I can forgive her, to have played along with this monster, she even cursed you with this wicked existence as a threefold-Hybrid._

_She speaks about saving the world, while having created something, to do the exact opposite….., I don´t understand that women at all_!" Carmine whispered to himself.

"_There she is_!" Carmine said aloud, as he pointed forward, pointing at Roses Blue Dragon Airship.

"_And now she´s there_!" He laughed, as we dashed past her.

"_Oh you, I will get you back for that…, this time I wont lose, believe me_!" Rose said and she boosted up and soon we had a head to head race with her.

"_Catch me if you can Sweetheart_!" Carmine shouted as he accelerated even more, I looked forward to see a giant storm cloud before us.

"_Carmine_?" I asked fearfully.

"_Are we going to fly inside, Mommy taught me that these clouds are dangerous_!" My younger self asked in terror

"_Yes, ah right, we have to go through them though, I promise you, behind this wall of clouds lies a whole new world for you, your new home._

_So please, stay close to me, come in my lap and I promise you that nothing´s going to happen to you_!" He said and I sat forward in his lap and he speeded even more up.

"_See you back home Honey_!" He said, as he rushed upwards towards the Cloud.

"_Alright, see you, but be careful alright_!" Rose stated over the communication-system.

I closed my eyes, and felt how our airship shook hard, it lasted for a few minutes until it suddenly was calm.

"_Red look over there, for the next years will this be your new home_!" Carmine said and I looked, before gasping in awe.

I saw a giant Island in the sky, it had a circular shape, perhaps over 100 miles in diameter, It hat four huge towers in all four directions, at the end of massive Rock bridges connected to the middle point of the Island.

Several villages were visible around and a large two-levelled town right in front a hill on which a giant circular white structure stood, with a just as giant white Castle on top, as big as an entire town.

I could se many swarms of foreign birds flying around and here and there I saw other airships flying around.

The closer we came, the taller and bigger the Island actually became.

"The island is nearly as big as ¾ of the Shepherd Republic´s entire size and it´s located right above the same, hidden by a massive spell, the giant Cloud which only those can see, who are allowed by a resident.

"_What is that, Carmine_?!" I asked, as I pointed on the castle.

"_This, Red, is the __**Wolpalaca, the Wolven Paladin Academy**__…, or mostly only called Maranell´s Academy, since about 50 years._

_And that under it is the old __**Reign Circle**__ in which once the government of Lunaris had it´s residences, Lunaris was the ancient kingdom of the Lupycans, before the War and the __**Lycanian Revolution**__._

_Today since 50 years it is the Military District of __**Shangri-La**__, that's the official Name of the Capitol of Lunaris, means of the entire Island._

_And the town under it is called Moonstone, anyways, welcome Red, to Shangri-La_!" Carmine said, and I was in awe before the grandeur of all I saw.

Our Airship began to descent upon a bridge which was made for them and we landed on a large place, everywhere I could see soldiers in uniforms performing drills and marched in formation.

"_Beat you again Rose_!" Carmine stated as Rose´s Airship arrived next to ours.

"_Dammit, why is you red dragon so fast_?!" She asked while she grumbled.

"_Because I am the better pilot_!" Carmine teased her.

"Someday I gonna make you eat these words my Dear!" Rose stated fuming.

"Easy Rose, easy, anyways how do you like it here Red?!" Carmine ask me.

"I love it, it´s so cool and the view is amazing!" I stated as I looked around, it was as if I more and more forget that this here was a dream and little I felt how the past me and the current sleeping me became more and more one, sharing the experiences from so long ago.

The Voices I heard also began to sound less faint and way clearer than before.

"Carmine, Rose how are you, did you have had a good flight?!" We heard a voice behind us.

"Lord Maranell, Carmine and Rose Evertrance are reporting back to the Headquarter, we arrived safely with the young prince Red!" Carmine saluted as he reported same as Rose.

"I see, well that are good news, any difficulties during the flight?" the Man in front of us asked, he was framed to both side by strong looking Caninu-alike beings, perhaps Lupycans, although those I have seen so far were as good-looking as a pile of garbage and shit.

"No sire, no difficulties at all, although Rose´s Blue Dragon seems to lose its boost midway, at least she arrived 5 minutes later than me, I advise to let it be checked in the Maintenance!" Carmine stated.

"Will be done in no time, well then…, you are Red I assume?!" The man stated as he kneeled down on eye level while I hid behind Carmines leg and coat.

"Y-yes!" I stammered in shyness.

"Hahaha, I see he´s a shy one, but there is no need to fear me young Boy, I am no danger to you…, well do you know who I am?!" He asked and it was silent for a while as I scanned the old Lupycan, the more I looked them ore I found his face appealing and familiar as if I saw myself inside of him.

"Da-Daddy?!" I asked.

"You are right…, well then, what do you think about our Kingdom, it has slimmed down a little from its original size but it is still very big I would say, hahaha!" The Man, my father stated with a gentle smile and outstretched arms.

"I Like it ist´s very beautiful and nice here and the view is amazing!" I stated and father nodded by each word.

"Indeed it is, I was surprised as we all woke up, we were suddenly in a total different day and age, it was amazing to see other nations being so developed so we too had to develop from our previous Knowledge.

Our world, which we knew does not age the same as it used to, 1 year in our old world are no 100 years in this one, when I tell you that we slept for 15 years in our old world, how long have we slept in this?!"

Father asked me and I began to count in my head.

"1500 years!" I replied and he nodded in awe.

"You are quite smart for your age…, did this women, I mean did Miss Million taught you that?!" Father asked me curiously.

"Mommy did!" I stated.

"Hahaha I see…, well we will have enough time to speak later with each other, but for now I think it would be nice for you to explore the town a little, since this here is going to be your home from now on!" Father explained.

"Okay!" My younger self simply said.

"Rose would you please accompany him, I have to speak a little with Carmine, Nate´s going to escort you!" Father stated to Rose.

"Of course Master Maranell!" Rose stated, as she bowed in respect.

"Come Red, let´s go on an exploration, shall we?!" She asked me.

"Yay, an Exploration!" I stated laughing and so we went away from the others, however my present self seemed to remain at the place near my Father for the time being.

"Well Carmine, how did things go down there, did this Women, this Merveille Million got you any trouble?!" Father asked in a harsher tone as before.

"No, she was quite cooperative, and it also didn´t seemed to me as a trap, I think she seriously was worried about Red´s wellbeeing, i´m no expert but I don´t think that it was an act at all, she seemed to really suffer and …, I didn't know on how much I can trust her there, but it seemed as if she didn´t not knew about us being Baion´s playthings, nor did she really knew to which purpose she even created Red and the other two.

Or at least she created them all out of a complete wrong conviction, who knows what Baion actually even told her to make her go so far as to create beings, nearly as strong as Baion himself!" Carmine explained.

"Whatever the reason was, she did created those other Hybrids, it does not make things any less severe when we would know she had no clue about the real purpose…, she helped him and that is all which counts…, what does she Intends to do now?!" Father asked.

"She said she would try to stop Baion!" Carmine stated.

"Hardly possible, if not even our King managed to defeat Baion, that guy is extraordinarily strong, even my Brother and I had to admit that, as we saw him fighting, back then as we got you two out of there!" Shane, Nathan´s Twin-brother, explained.

"Well she said she had help although I too hold this for hardly possible, but she was at least ready to even die for her sins!" Carmine stated.

"With the own dead no sin has ever been washed clean, I should know, instead we need to live with the acknowledgment of these sins and try to make the world a better place!" father explained and both man nodded.

"How´s Red taking the separation so far?!" Father asked.

"Surprisingly okay…., thought we made him believe that his mother is a hero, trying to stop his evil father Baion and his evil Plan…, well it is more or less the truth, still I don´t think we should tell him yet, that he might never see her again!" Carmine stated and a little I was shocked by this intrigue.

"I see, well that might be possibly for the best for now…, he should first acclimatise himself on his new freedom a little, he has been in that Laboratory for so long!" Father explained.

"I´m sure that would be the best…, still what are you going to tell Seraphina, I mean she surely will kill her sister if she ever knows and surely us as well when she gets to know that we knew about it all along!" Carmine stated.

"Leave her to me, she trusts me, and I am sure I can tell her without her getting mad, also when I tell her that the prince is her nephew!" Shane, Nates Younger Brother explained.

"Is it really a good idea to tell her, I mean if she knows about her she will surely demand to go get her herself!" Carmine stated.

"Hmmm, that could be a problem, sins are to redeem by each person alone, if Merveille million says that she will do anything, even die, in order to stop Baion´s plans, then it is her own wish!" Father stated.

"Sure and Seraphina will kill us as soon as she gets wind of the affair…., sigh.

I tell you she won´t go easy on us if she learns that her sister died, while we knew of her predicament and where do you get another smart brain like her´s, she is a valuable member of _**H.A.N.D.S.**_ after all.

If it wouldn´t be for her, we wouldn´t ever have been able to gain the knowledge of programmable Nanoparticles, these things can create everything they are programmed to…., it´s though unbelievable that there are even nanoparticles in this boy!" Carmine stated as he looked after Rose, Nate and my younger self.

"Could you get to know more about him?!" Father asked.

"Unfortunately does it seem that neither Baion nor Miss million has any clue of what he actually is capable of, especially not since he was practically bathed in that So called _**M-Serum**_, made of your Blood.

If the Nanoparticles have reacted to the immense power which you bear and enable the boy to use the same, then it is wise to say that she was right, he could be a manmade god without even knowing, I mean after all this Sphere is stuck within your body and so has changed your entire DNA, and he has the same DNA.

Beside of a few Cells and the appearance of a Caninu, has Red nothing from both Baion or Miss Million, perhaps only his brain, I mean he does understand several quite complicated things, a knowledge which a child of his actual age should not even possess.

I don´t want to admit it, but she was right as she called him a masterpiece of science, every normal Caninu would have hopelessly died if he would have been set out to your Blood, since it is the oldest, most powerful and purest blood there is!" Carmine explained.

"Well in the end it is up to us what becomes of him, I just hope we soon learn what his forces are and how he can control them without hurting himself or other.

I used 10 entire years to master these new powers I have gained ever since Ragnarök´s fall, and still they came with a terrible price, I would wish for Red to be spared of such a fate!" Father stated.

"Well we will see I guess, for now he shall finally live normal and learn what it means to become the Prince, we have to prepare him as soon as possible, I don´t know how long I will last in this decaying Body, but even when, I have lived already for far too long…, Carmine, Shane.., will you care about him.., even when I am gone?!" Father asked them and they kneeled down before him.

"King Maranell, it would be an honour to teach and raise the new righteous Prince of Lunaris, in the way you intend!" They said in unison.

"Very well, I will leave the first phase of the training to you then, afterwards when he´s ready I will teach him personally all there is to know as new heir of the throne…., Lunaris needs a new King, one who can lead it´s folk with a pure heart…, so don´t pamper him too much!" Father stated smiling.

Suddenly I began to ascend and fly over the town at the foot of the Reign-Circle, to a particular place, where I walked around with my Companions.

"Well how do you like the Town Red?!" Rose asked me.

"It´s awesome so many things I don´t know!" my Younger self stated and once again I felt, how he and myself from the present became one.

"Well that makes me quite happy, I too love this town…, although I don´t like it to be stared on so much…, it makes me feel uncomfortable!" Rose stated while she walked around fidgeting and looking around like a hunted prey.

"Rose…, I´m back!" a voice stated behind us.

"Carmine oh thank lord, I almost thought I had to die!" Rose stated aloud as she ran towards her Boyfriend, hiding herself in his embrace.

"There, there no need to cry, I was not long and not far away after all!" Carmine stated as he took her in his arms.

"But still, I feel so restless and uncomfortable without you on my side!" Rose stated and she really trembled as she cried in his shoulder.

"Why are you crying Onee-chan?!" I asked.

"Rose does not like to be out of reach from Carmine for too long…, no one really knows why, but apparently it must have to do with something which Baion did to her.

She had been imprisoned for a long time and Carmine was the only one who was with her back then, he gave her strength while suffering himself, this way she managed to get through all of this pain, until we managed to save them both.

Still, if we would have managed to come further before being stopped by Baion, we might would have even managed to find you and free you faster…, geez who would have known that that Woman from back then would trace us up here and send an emissary who told us about you.

She even told us all about Baion´s Plans and even where the ancient Dahak was located, which once fell with the Shepherd Republic and was thus not been seen ever since…!

And all of that in a letter which has been saved, before Rose could rip it apart in her Rage….., but in the end it might have been for the best, I mean we have now a new righteous heir for the throne after all!" Nate explained as we watched the tearful reunion of the both lovers which let other people looking at them in mild amusement…, seems like it was a common view here in Moonstone.

I looked at them with a smile, feeling their strong love for each other.

I was sure that there would be a few good years waiting for me, maybe I would also finally get explained to , of why I lost my memories.

For now it seemed that this memory was finished, but instead of becoming black, my present self floated again high above the town, seeing how things passed in a time lapse, I saw how days, weeks, Months and even a few season went by.

"I wonder what might come next, I just hoped that the beautiful times would not end so soon already!" I thought to myself as I watched in the rising sun of a new day, as the time-lapse slowed to a halt.

_To be continued….._

_**A/N: Edited and advanced I hope you guys like the new version of this chapter, Red´s dream will continue in th next Chapter, hope you tune in again.**_

_**Ps, the current Chapter 6, minus the Prologue, will be reedited into Red´s further dream so the actual number six will appear afterwards, means that by the time I have edited everything so far I will be probably by Chapter 11.**_


	7. Past Memories (2) and an urgent Mission

**空とロマンス**** (Sola to Romansu)**

**Sky and Romance**

**Return of the Legendary Heroes **

**Chapter 6: Memories of a time long ago (Part 2), The lament of a King, Breakfast à la White and an urgent mission!**

The scene began to change completely all of a sudden as if I was watching a time-lapse,

Things slowed down a bit and I found myself in a warm and comfortable bed, I seemed to be a little older than before, I was perhaps around 5-6 years old.

It was a large room and a just as large Bed, in which I slept peacefully, the sun was shining through the covers and from the outside I could hear the business of the Town.

"Knock, knock, Young Prince are you already awoken?!" I heard a voice, behind the big wooden door and again I was pulled into my younger self, seeing what he had seen.

"Nnnngghhh!" I stirred in my sleep.

"Young Prince…., I´m coming in, okay?!" the Voice stated as I woke up.

"What time is it?!" I asked the Maid who entered my room.

She was a beautiful Felineko Maid, if I may say so.

"It´s 8 o´clock, young prince, your father, her Majesty, wishes to meet you at _9:00 to 10:30_, for your first lesson of the day in _**Old History**_.

Afterwards at _10:30 to 11:30_ you have _**Mechanic and technology Lessons**_ with _**Lady Million**_!" _**The Maid, Sora,**_ stated and I nodded, mentally noting things down.

"_**Lord Nathanial**_ awaits you at _12:00 to 13:00_ for your _**New History Lessons**_.

_**Lunchtime**_ is from _13:00 to 15:00_ and from _15:00 to 16:00_ _**Lady Rose**_ is ready for your private _**Magic Lessons**_ and from _16:30 to 17:30_ _**Lord Carmine**_ wishes to hold your _**Sword-art Lessons**_.

Dinner is at _18:00_, afterwards the rest of the day is free for your own use!" Sora, explained, as she read the Note she brought along.

"I see…, by the way, where is _**Mrs. Burmilla**_?!" I asked.

"Madame Burmilla feels today unfortunately unwell, her majesty ordered a strict rest for her and therefore I was ordered to take upon her duties, until she feels herself better again, I hope that's alright for you?!" She asked.

"Of course, finally a day where she does not nag about everything I do…, still I hope she will soon be well again!" I explained, I knew Mrs. Burmilla only meant it good after all.

"I think she will be back on her feet in no time, when I tell her how much you wish her to be well soon!" Sora explained with a smile.

"Oh I bet she will!" I stated sweat-dropping.

"Anyways I guess I should prepare myself now!" I stated.

"Alright, I will directly order Nikki and Nuka to fetch you your royal attire!" Sora stated, as she hurried away.

"A Mansion full of cute maids, life cannot be any better I guess!" I stated smiling.

"Well someone is awfully lively in the morning!" I heard it from the window-side of the room, I looked up to see my only friends _**Haxel the desert-fox Girl **_and _**Kangonas the kangaroo boy**_, two children from the town, sitting on the windowsill.

"Guys, how´s it going!" I stated, as I walked over to them.

"Nice Pajama man!" Kangonas snickered.

"Nice indeed!" Haxel stated, as she eyed me from head to toe in my red Pajama.

"So what, I can't take these scratchy linen shirts, I get rashes from them and you know that very well!" I stated with narrowed eyes at them.

"No wonder by your soft Baby-skin, jeez man..., you have to be a man if you want to survive in this world, and a man does things on his own and earns himself a thick fur, thick enough to survive every day without having a bunch of maids to help!" Kangonas stated with a chuckle.

"Well it´s not as if I don´t want to do things on my own, believe me, I would, but it´s hard to even convince them, to let me do the smallest things on my own.

I´m glad that they at least let me eat and go to the bathroom on my own..., sometimes I really feel like a baby, which gets cared by its mother and that is mighty annoying you know, I barely can convince them to let me dress myself alone!" I stated with a sigh.

"Speaking of your mother...?!" Haxel began but I waved off.

"No luck again Haxel, father just won't tell me anything, nor will Carmine..., and I don´t even need to ask Rose, she definitely knows something but she always gets a foul mood, as soon as I ask her about my Mother.

I really wonder, what she has done to Rose, for her to hate Mom so much!" I stated sighing in defeat.

"Well things are quite mysterious around you anyways, I mean my Father told me that you suddenly were brought up here by Lady Rose and Lord Carmine.

Even though King Maranell hasn´t been down there for years, well only as he brought Lord Carmine and Lady Rose with him 3 years ago, but before he hadn´t been there in around 10 years.

So people keep running their mouth, asking if you really are the King´s Son..., but if I shall be honest I couldn´t care less about that, for me you are Red and no one else!" Haxel stated and Kangonas nodded.

"Well I never really felt myself like a prince, well if I ignore the fact that i´m getting cared about by many maids and my father being called King and his Majesty, every single day.

I feel more like someone who just happens to be fortunate enough, to have so many people who teach me various things, who care about me and you who even consider me a friend, I would not know what to do without all of you guys!" I explained, as I looked at them.

"Oh geez, stop getting so mushy now!" Kangonas stated blushing, shifting his glance with an awkward smile.

"Seriously..., why are you blushing now Kangonas?" Haxel asked with a strange look on her face, scooting a little further away from him.

"Well that came rather unexpected..., so I could not help it!" Kangonas defended himself.

"By the way, speaking of unexpected things..., how come you got in here so easily, didn´t the guards stopped you?!" I asked them.

"We have our tricks, you should know this..., anyways when are you free today?!" Haxel asked.

"After dinner, so around 19:30 perhaps, then I am free until 23:00!" I explained.

"I see.., well we will be at the usual place then, see you in class Red!" Kangonas stated.

"Yeah don´t let us wait too long, sweetheart, we got a mega surprise for you!" Haxel explained with a smile, before both wonk and vanished.

"_Seriously how they hell did you guys got in here so easily..., and what´s that for a surprise..._?!" I thought in wonderment.

"My Lord!" I heard a voice behind startling me, I looked to see Sora standing there together with two other maids.

"Yes...?!" I asked sweat-dropping.

"Nikki and Nuka are now here with your royal attire!" Sora stated, as her two Kōhais entered with a package of clothes.

"Alright, well then let´s get this day started!" I stated, as I began to undress before stopping midway.

"Uhm, could you..., you know..., leave please, this is quite embarrassing!" I stated, as the three stared at me, while blushing deep red.

"But..!"

"No buts, I can dress myself, just get out for now!" I stated, as I shoved them three out of the door before closing the same.

"But young Prince...?!" Sora tried again.

"_Read the mood, goddammit_!" I thought after I closed the door.

I washed and dressed myself, before I combed my hair and looked myself in the mirror.

"Neat as always!" I thought with a smile as I walked over to the door.

"Well then, time to greet a new day properly!" I Stated as I came back out, the three of them still stood there fidgeting.

"Young prince, I beg of you, it is our duty to care about you..., you must let us...!"

"Sora my dear, i´m long not a baby anymore, sure I might be only 5 years old, but still, I have to start to get independent soon or else I will never become a man fit to rule a Kingdom...!

Still of course, I´m glad to be blessed with such lovely maiden, who want to care about me, but i´m sure there is a lot of other work in this castle which you can do.

Not that I am ungrateful of your care about me, mind you!" I stated as embraced them.

"Young Prince...!" They all stated with tears of joy in their eyes.

"Well, well, well, my son..., are you already searching for a wife?!" A voice stated behind us, making all three flinching.

"Father, it is nice to see you!" I stated as I ran up to him, embracing him.

"Hey there my dear son, how are you today, I hope you are well and up to learn something?!" Dad, not only King but also a teacher in the Wolpalaca, asked.

"Yes I am, I am already excited!" I stated looking up to him.

He was tall, perhaps taller than I could remember Quynne to be, and he had a wild look, scars all over his head, a grim smile..., and still he had a warm and gentle aura which was a crass contrast to his appearance.

Nevertheless I felt that my younger self loved Father dearly.

"Your Majesty..., we.., I ..., we...!" Sora panicked, blushing deep red, as my father stood in front of us.

"We are so sorry for missing our duty!" She stated, as they all bowed deeply.

"No need to feel sorry, I know that my son doesn't make things easy to you, but he´s right, a man has to learn early to become independent.

Still he also has to understand, that the Job of a maid is to care for her master and that it is therefore the duty of the master, to let the maid do her job..., still he is right, right now there is a lot of other work to do for you, I will take care of my son from here!" Dad explained.

"My lord, every wish of you is our Order!" Sora stated, as she bowed deeply

"Very well..., I will hold a conference in the Conference room by 15:00, could you please prepare it until then, I await the _**Council of Shangri-La**__,_ so we will be around 20 people to be taken care of...!"

"Of course Your Majesty, you can consider the room to be ready by then, I will directly begin to clean and prepare it, Sire!" Sora saluted alongside Nikki and Nuka, before the three of them rushed of.

"_The wife for the prince..., squeeeaaaal_!" I heard the whisper of Nuka and Nikki, while both blushed deep red.

"Adorable as every day!" Father chuckled in amusement, as he looked after them.

"Indeed..., who knows maybe I do take one of them as my wife..., still I rather would like a girl in my age I guess!" I explained.

"I see, so you have developed a fable for Felineko-girls, am I right?!" Dad asked and I blushed.

"_I would lie if I say no_!" I muttered and dad chuckled.

"Well then, are you ready for your Lesson in old history?" Father asked.

"Of course!" I stated with a smile.

"Alright, follow me, my son!" And so we walked through the castle, towards the classrooms.

The castle was mostly used by the Public as School, only the innermost parts of it was used as the private rooms of the Royal house and they were usually heavily guarded.

That's why I also couldn´t understand how Haxel and Kangonas always managed to come see me in the morning.

"_I bet they must have a secret passage somewhere, but still, that would be a massive break into the security_!" I muttered to myself.

"You said something?!" Father asked.

"No nothing..., I just wondered what you might teach us today?!" I asked with a smile.

"Let me see..., maybe I teach you something about _**Fenrir´s Winter Plan**_!" Dad explained.

"Fenrir...?!" I wonder who that might be.

"The one I got this scar from, an old Dictator in the era of the Belligerent states, who ruled over the Lupycans with a iron hand.

He brought terror and destruction, not only over other lands, but also over the land which was later called Lunaris, our old Home back down in Ragnarök!" Dad stated, as he pointed at a large scar on his snout, which looked as if someone had tried to cut his snout off.

"The scar was done by magic and therefore has gone over in my DNA as well, that's why you too have this scar!" Dad explained as he pointed at my snout.

"I see..., well then please teach us everything there is to know!" I stated and my father chuckled.

"Of course that´s why I am teaching you guys in the first place!" Dad stated as we arrived in front of the Classroom, several of my classmates were already inside so also Haxel and Kangonas.

"Red, finally, seems like I won the bet, Kangonas, your lunch is mine!" Haxel stated, with a sinister smile at the poor Kangaru boy.

"Dammit and just when dad made my favorite!" The same muttered in defeat.

"No Fear Kangonas, you can get some of my lunch, our kitchen maids always immeasurably exaggerate with their lunch boxes for me, I mean who exactly manages to eat all that in one Lunchtime?!" I asked him as I out the giant Lunchbox down.

"H-holy crap!" Both stated as same as the rest of them.

"As I said, they exaggerate their care a little too much, sometimes I really get the feeling that I will be fattened for something!" I sighed.

"Alright Boys and Girls please calm down and take your Places, today we will start with a new Theme, who of you guys can tell me something about Fenrir´s Winter Plan?!" Dad asked as the chattering in the Classroom calmed down.

"My Lord, isn´t it about the Plan to bomb away Volca´s Volcano and darken the sun through the so raised ash-cloud, creating an Ice Age, which would freeze the entire Tailsworld for several years and give advantage to the cold-resistant Folks in their Battle strategies?!" _Helena_, one of my Classmates and also the Class represent, asked.

"Indeed, a perfect response as always, dear _Miss Trojan_!" Father stated as he took the History Book out of his briefcase.

"Indeed, Fenrir Wolfenstein, the Ancestor of Lycan Wolfenstein, once developed the Plan together with Donduros, the Kumear Dictator, to let the entire Island Volca, home of the Repturuis, explode, by using strong destructive magic.

This would have not only killed the Repturuis, one of the strongest Warrior Races of the Savannah Archipelago, but it would have indeed also darken the sun, with the emerging Ash-cloud, for several years, maybe even decades.

As in a normal winter, the fields would not bear any eatable food anymore, people would freeze to death and over short or long many conflicts would arise, the united folks would destroy themselves, so was Fenrir´s plan, luckily has he not been able to execute it.

Not for the least because of Lady Jeanne D´Arcelia, the first Queen of Froza as well as yours truly, who managed to defeat Fenrir and Donduros, before things went downhill, it was a long and gruesome battle back then and I lost some good comrades back then.

It has been one of the last operations before the Rise of Marohumt and even if we managed to blow it´s execution of, did Fenrir wrote his entire plan in a detailed report, known as _**Fenrir´s Fimbul Winter**_, down and hid it.

Until today no one has ever found this report and it would be well enough for it to never be found again, still we cannot be sure that Fenrir did not left any hints for his successors to someday find it.

That's why our _**4 Towers,**_ as well as myself, watch every of Lycan´s moves with our Spy-drones and our magic, to be prepared and warn others if he is about to do something again!" Dad explained.

"My lord may I ask a Question?!" _Shuro_, another Classmate, asked.

"But of course _Mr. Goman_!" dad stated.

"If we know where Lycan has his military Headquarter, why don´t we attack them?!" Shuro asked.

"Mrs. Trojan, I assume you also have an answer for that Question?!" Father asked in amusement, as Helena´s hand raised upwards in a flash.

"My Lord, it´s because our military Capacity and strength is not nearly as strong as Lycans and we couldn´t get in touch with Savannah by now, since neither our Radio-connection nor our airships reached them, they are simply too far away and we cannot easily communicate with them.

Also we do have invented new engines and weapons, but only prototypes so far which aren´t yet finished or tested!" Helena explained, she knew these things thanks to her Grandmother I assume, since the same was alive before the War, from Helena´s family were only her mother and Grandmother alive anymore, I never asked her what happened to her Father.

"Indeed, very well Mrs. Trojan!

Indeed have we not the Military force for a large scale attack at them and neither are our defensive systems strong enough, to survive a large attack at ourselves, momentarily we just cannot allow our position to be revealed.

Lycan has technology which is far ahead of ours and why is that so, Red?!" Father asked me.

"Because Shangri-La was asleep before 50 years!" I explained.

"Indeed..., to my shame I have to admit that this was mainly my own fault, for underestimating my own forces while being in delirium.

Originally I had planned to just set myself to sleep to heal my wounds, after we managed to raise Shangri-La up here in the sky, leaving Ragnarök´s dominion, however, instead of that, I unfortunately set the whole Island asleep under a massive spell, which lasted 1450 years.

It´s a wonder that we had been safe and sound for so long without someone ever finding us, and yet does this means that we hadn´t much idea about the new age technology of the Shepherd Republic and its surrounding.

Meanwhile Lycan had built his army and his technology up to top notch, his war-machinery is incredible large and potent and it is but only a matter of time until he will begin to attack!" Father explained and the mood of the entire class dropped.

"But as long as there is fire in our hearts, we adults will fight for your children´s safety, so you need not to fear or worry, if the day comes that we will be attacked, I as your King, promise you to do everything in my might to keep you all safe!" Father stated and the mood raised again.

"_Way to go Dad, you really know how to motivate someone_!" I thought in admiration.

The rest of the Lesson Dad spoke with us about various aspects of the old times, in contrast to todays present time.

Lady Million showed us the correct construction of a Crystal Engine and the best way to correct any problems, which might occur while the engine is running.

Nate meanwhile told us about the current present and the new traditions down in the Shepherd Republic and the kingdom of Prairie.

And so the Day passed until lunchtime arrived.

"Pheeew, I tell you, i´m so done!" Haxel stated, as she sat back on the bench in the court.

"It sure was stress today, but also quite interesting, especially when Nate tried to explain, how a dishwasher worked!" I snickered.

"Indeed that was hilarious..., you think he ever even used one himself?!" Kangonas asked.

"Well According to Sekani has Nate never even been close to one, according to her he is more fond of washing everything by hand but to be honest a dishwasher is quite handy, this way our maids would not have to always clean so much, I always feel sorry when I eat!" I explained.

"Geez Red you are just too good to them you know, I mean it´s their job after all, they are getting paid to do such things, that´s why they have learnt in the maid school in the first place, to take upon the minor tasks while you and your father do the greater tasks!" Haxel explained.

"I know, but still..., I just don´t like to see them working so hard, I mean they are girls after all, am I right?!" I stated.

"Don´t be a sexist Red, we girls and women can take much more on our back than you men, after all who´s giving birth and who cares about the children, it´s not only a men who has to work hard you know, we women do so as well!" Haxel stated with a huff.

"I see..., I guess I should apologize then!" I stated.

"Geeez..., I know you only mean it well with them, but you must understand that for a maid the greatest task is to care for her master.

To make sure her master can care about his business, without having to mind the small duties, like cooking or washing the dishes and so on.

If your father would have to do that as well he would be overloaded with work very soon and I mean he is also just a Lupycan, he cannot rip himself in half can he..., he can only be at one place at a time!" She stated as she ruffled my hair.

"So Haxel..., do you want to be a maid someday?!" Kangonas asked blushing.

"What are you imagining Kangonas?" Haxel asked with narrowed eyes.

"Uh..., nothing..., really!" The same stated blushing, shifting his glance.

"Just to your info I want to be a Pilot!" Haxel stated with determined eyes.

"Just like Lady Rose!" She explained.

"I see..., I honestly don´t know yet what I want to be, but it got to be something amazing..., I mean, as a man you have to promise to be awesome, right Red?!" Kangonas asked me excited.

"Well I guess so?!" I stated sweat-dropping.

"Well of course Red will be our King someday, I can´t wait to see how you rule..., I bet you will first order for every woman to take things easy aren´t you?!" Haxel asked and I blushed.

"Well..., maybe ..., I don´t know yet..., maybe I won´t be a good Leader, at least not like my father!" I stated.

"Bullshit, so what if you are not exactly like your father, that doesn´t mean you are any worse than him, Lady Rose always said that it´s okay to be different, since that makes us unique and that it is a good thing.

I bet you will be an awesome King Red, you just have to remember that you rule to keep everyone safe, not to suppress someone.

As long as you remember this you will lead us all to a glorious time, which I am most certain of!" Haxel stated as she looked deep in my eyes, making me blushing really hard.

"Speaking of Lady Rose, don´t you have to get going, after all you have your next lesson with her and you know how much she hates, to wait for someone if it isn´t Lord Carmine!" Kangonas stated and I looked at the big Clock above the entrance.

"Shoot, he´s right, I have to go, well then see you guys later!" I stated, as I packed my things together, as well as the Lunchboxes and made my way to the training field near the lake.

There she already stood, my sister and my most strict teacher of all of them.

She was already fuming again, in a way she was even worse than Miss Burmilla.

"You are 5 minutes too late, Red!" Rose stated and I sighed.

"It are only 5 minutes Rose!" I stated in defeat.

"5 minutes are enough for your platoon to be annihilated, if help doesn´t arrive fast enough, in a battle every single second counts..., geez seriously..., when does it finally get inside that thick skull of yours!" She stated enraged.

"Okay, okay I got it, just let us start the lesson already!" I replied annoyed.

"Red are you making fun of me or what, seriously with your laid-back personality you never will become a good Leader, a leader has to be sharp as a blade and strong as a bull, he must be as wise as a senior and fight as fresh as a junior, always in order to keep other safe.

That's what makes a good Leader, that is what makes your Father our King, because he has these qualities and I will be damned if I don´t teach you how to be like him, if even just a little!" Rose stated with a furious aura.

"I understand!" I said in defeat.

"_She´s scary when she´s angry_!" I mumbled.

"Who is scary..., shall I show you how scary I really can be?!" she stated, as her ears perked up.

"N-No, please I didn´t meant it that way?!" I stammered in terror.

"Pathetic a Prince, and especially not the son of the great Maranell Wolvenra, will never cower before anyone!" She stated harshly and I sighed in defeat.

"Now show me what you have learn since last time, I do hope you trained just as I told you, did you!?" She demanded.

"Of course I did!" I stated with a huff.

"Well then, show me what you got, I attack and you block with Magic, en garde!" Rose shouted as she stormed with a swift movement at me.

"_Dammit, speaking of strict teachers, this is way too hardcore_!" I thought, as I dodged.

"If you only dodge, your enemy has the best of chances to take you out..., with a surprise attack!" Rose stated, as she suddenly was behind me, beating my back with her wooden sword.

"A warrior has to take on every attack of the enemy, no matter who and what it is, he does not simply dodges an attack if he knows that his comrades and those he is supposed to shield and defend stand behind him, therefore you have to learn to block any attack, be it magic or not, that´s what I call a wholehearted Counter!" Rose explained, as she beated at me with full power, I had barely time to cast my barriers.

"Your spells are casted way too slow, they have to come faster, just like this: _**Tempe etra winga, fuero ima exilia **_(_Wind in my wings, carry me far away_)!" Rose chanted and suddenly her movement were far too fast for me to predict, I was hopelessly beaten.

"That was one of the lowest levels of magic,_**the Acceleration**__**Type 1**_, an obligatory spell, which I gonna teach you another time, for now you gonna train on how to accelerate your spell-casting, so stand up and be a man!" Rose stated, as I did my best to stand up.

"Repeat, En Garde!" She shouted as she attacked again.

"_**Muera din magica, tremorik aso roche, defendio isa wolde defendio**_ (_Wall of Magic, strong as a Rock, defend what I wish to defend_)!" I stated with loud voice as I build up enough Rano, but I already felt a sharp pain halfway.

"Your Incantation is too long, this way anybody can kill you, you are not taking tings seriously..., aren´t you, maybe if I get serious you will understand!" Rose stated with blazing eyes.

"_**Materia chago**_ (_Material Shift_)!" Rose shouted as she changed her wooden-sword to a real blade, by replacing the wood-sword with a real sword from her home.

"Are you Insane, you cannot attack your student with a real blade!" I stated in horror.

"I can and I will!" Rose only stated with a sinister smile.

"I-I-I´m sorry that I cannot use my Incantation so well, b-but i´m only 5 years old!" I stammered in terror.

"In war age is irrelevant, especially towards Lycan and his wretched Pack, they don´t care a shit about how old their enemy and prey is, you would do good to remember that, en Garde, you better block me Red, or I might hurt you!" She stated with Glee as she rushed at me.

"Shit, shit, shit!" I Stated as I backed away and dodge her swings.

"What are you doing Red, running away will not help anyone, at the very least those you wanted to defend, ..., don´t make me run so fast..., just block it already.

GODDAMMIT RED, BLOCK ME ALREADY, FOR HERE I COME!" Rose shouted, as she jumped with high speed, ready to split me in half with one swipe.

"_**Muera din magica..., DEFENDIO**_!" I shouted, with closed eyes, in a desperate attempt to shield myself, I was awaiting the pain, but instead was greeted by a loud scream of pain, which was not mine.

"Aaarrggghhhh!" I heard Rose shouting as she was thrown away, by the magic wall I errected.

"ROSE, ARE YOU ALRIGHT!" I shouted, as I rushed to her side.

"Geez..., yeah I guess I am..., I fortunately landed at my butt!" Rose stated, as she held her stomach.

"Dammit that was one hard shell..., see I told you you can do it.

The fault in your Incantations is that you always try to explain your intention, instead of simply naming it.

You tell your Rano that you want to _erect a Wall of magic, as hard as a rock, to defend those you want to defend_, this kind of long explanation gives your enemy enough time to defeat you.

An incantation is needed to tell your Rano what to do, however it is better when you can imagine the spell´s purpose only in your head and instead just name your intention.

I recited my Incantation to show you how to do it easily, however if I just say _**Acela **_(_Accelerate_), I can do just the same, without using a long incantation, as I said before in a Battle of life and death ever single second counts, the one who strikes first is the one to survive the most.

At least if that one is trained well, if not it also can be that the first ones to strike, are also the first ones to fall, you always must remember how well you can use a spell before casting it, understood!" Rose stated.

"Geez I guess we should stop for today, I don´t feel so good!" She stated as she sat herself down at the trunk of a large tree.

"Onee-chan?!" I asked after some time, while I sat next to the lake, near the tree, looking to the Human girl.

"Yes Red!?" She said, as a sign of having heard me.

"Tell me, why am I so different of you and Carmine and why are you not living in the Castle like Father and me, I thought we were Siblings….., and I also want to know more about my mother…, you never tell me something and the others also never tell me anything!" I asked in my most innocent tone.

"Firstly, you are different from us, because you are something special my little brother, we may be siblings of creation, as those beings we are, but we are also all different and unique by ourselves.

You see, I am now a human, same as Carmine, but haven we chosen this fate by ourselves, you mother and her helper did, that's also why I cannot really forgive her!" Rose stated.

"My mother….., did that to you….., but how…, why did she do something like that?!" I asked.

"I don´t really know that anymore, I only know that I had been in a lot of pain, all I still know is that I was earlier a Felineko, one of the cat-people, I still have some traits of that time, I guess, but I cannot really remember anything before I have become what I am now.

King Maranell, I mean your father, says that maybe someday my memories, from before I became what I am now, will come back, he says that no memory is lost forever, it just can be that I won't remember it, until at a certain place and a certain circumstance, something which triggers my memory to come back.

I decided to believe him, for he is extremely wise and has seen much in the time he lived, but you know, being different of others is not always a bad thing, as long as you don´t let it rush to your head.

I heard of people who thought to be superior of others just because they were different, but these people are but only the worst example of different beings and such things can only end in conflicts.

You will be always equal to everyone else if you treasure your difference, if you can use it to help others, being different doesn´t mean that you have to feel like someone better or someone lesser than other people, always remember that!" Rose said, as she ruffled my hair with a smile going back to be the gentle sister which I knew and loved, I smiled too and finally gave her what was behind my back.

"Here this is what I made for you, a crown for a real princess to me, just promise me to not attack me with a real sword anymore!" I said and gave her a flower crown I had made.

"It´s really beautiful Red…, still I am here to teach you on how to defend you, and I am right when I say that the enemy will not care who you are or how old you are when they try to eliminate you.

I have to be harsh with you or else you won't learn how terrible things easily can get, if life-danger is the trigger for you to use your forces perfectly, then I have to show you how to also use it perfectly when you are not in life-danger.

You must learn it in order to protect yourself and those you care for!" Rose stated as she took the flower crown and put it on with a smile.

"It´s really beautiful, there you see Red, you may be different from me and Carmine but you too can create something Beautiful, as long as you are listening to what your heart tells you!" She said, as she touched my chest, before she touched her belly which had grown a bit when I really look at it.

"Together Caninu and Felineko, maybe even Lupycan and Felidion, can created something beautiful, something amazing!" She said, as she stroke her belly lovely.

"Are you?" I asked in awe, and she nodded.

"It's a girl, we decided to call her Alexia, I however don´t know what will happen, if she will become a Caninu or a Felineko, maybe even a mix of both, who knows, but it was also the reason why I was glad to have fallen on my but and not on my stomach!" Rose said with a worried glance.

"But , what if you would have fallen on your stomach as I blocked you of, I would have hurt you and the baby!" I stated at her.

"I know but in war you have no time to really care about what will happen to the enemy you beat of block off same as he does not care what happens when he attacks you, war is ugly and unnecessary and yet it always comes back, maybe after years or decades, but eventually it will come back.

I just hope my poor daughter will not have to witness that, whatever she becomes, as long as she´s healthy, i´m all happy!" Rose said, but still wore this worried glance.

"Still, I fear that she will have a hard life, at least in her early years, if she becomes a mix of both races, then other children will make fun of, hurting her they will, both physical and psychical, everything new, and foreign to the Caninu and Felinekos has always been seen as bad.

I told you that it is okay to be different but sometimes other people do not understand you right away, they are afraid of you maybe they want to keep their distance to you…, just as they did with Carmine, he lost everything because of what has happened back then, not even his mother wanted him anymore, because of who he is now.

And my Family and friends don´t live anymore, since Baion killed them all, it needed a long time for the people here to accept me, but they did, it exist so many races here on Shangri-La, that it was only a matter of time until someone like me and Carmine arrived and were accepted, an still, I hope my daughter can be accepted from the beginning on, also by the Children.

I am fearing for her mental health, for her psyche, if she would be mobbed, children can be nice but also extremely cruel, I had to get to know this fact by myself.

Before we lived here, we lived down in the Shepherd Republic, but things soon went worse, I was mobbed and avoided, no one wanted to have anything to do with me, but Carmine and still, at some point I had enough and decided to leave this world, I jumped of the island and tried to kill me in the plasma sea.

Carmine saved me with his Red Dragon and told me that he would follow King Maranell, your father, he told me that he would never leave my side and that I too should follow your father, to gain a new purpose in my life.

Following Carmine up here had saved my life and my future, and now I am here and still worrying over the future!" Rose said, as she looked up in the sky.

"As Carmine saved me, he also stole my very first Kiss, stating that he would always stay at my side!" Rose said with a cute blush and a bright smile.

"Carmine made me the best present ever, his love, his bare self, his heart and soul he offered to me, and I gave him the mine.

Red, I hope that you will too find a girlfriend someday and I hope you treat her well then!" Rose said with a stern look.

"She will be my queen, because a king only bows down to his queen!" I swore to her.

"That's my little brother…, if only you would also be so wise when you train!" Rose said ruffling my hair.

"Geez, stop killing the mood, will ya!" I stated.

"Ahem, I don't think that `_will ya_´ is an appropriate manner of speaking, especially not for a prince!" Rose stated as she cleared her throat.

"Ah I see, but I don´t think that `_Goddammit, block me of Red, cause here I come_´ is any better of a speech, especially for a Lady like you!" I countered and we burst into laughing.

"Care to tell me what´s so funny?!" We heard Carmines voice coming from behind us.

"Carmine, Darling!" Rose said and tried to stand up.

"Let me help you!" I said and helped her up.

"Always the Gentle-dog, just as expected, you have grown so much _since we took you out of the laboratory_, and I see so much of our master within you, your training also works perfectly, soon you will be able to protect everyone you wish!" She said without thinking and with a warm smile, which had something almost motherly.

"Wait…, what you mean with `_taken me out of the Laboratory_´!?" I asked in suspicion.

"Wait what!" Rose stammered shocked.

"Rose…., what do you mean by that?!"

"Uhm, nothing, see here comes Carmine who wants to get you for your next Lesson, oh my…, is it already that late…, I have to get home and prepare dinner for when my darling comes back home!" Rose rambled on and on, while she ran past me, kissed her husband passionately and then ran of back home.

"What was that all about?!" I wondered in shock of her reaction, she never did this before.

"_What did she mean with `taken out of the Laboratory´….., am I …., an experiment….., no way, that can´t be right, can it_?!" I thought in terror.

"_Although Rose stated, that she and Carmine were `my Siblings by creation´…, not by blood or adopted….., does this mean…, my mother created me and has also created Rose and Carmine and that this is also the reason of why neither of them talk about my mother and seem to really hate her_!" I muttered to myself as I looked at _**the Locket**_ I wore, it was the only belonging which I have of my mother.

"Well Red ready for your next lesson, I do hope Rose went easy on you, before!" Carmine asked me but right now I was not really in the mood for sword-training.

"I´m sorry Carmine, but I don´t really feel all too well right now!" I explained.

"I see, she went wild on you again…, well you know she just does it for you to really understand the purpose of your training, the enemies won´t be as nice as her, I hope that is clear to you!" Carmine stated and I nodded.

"I know, I know!" I just replied.

"Well.., I guess I will take a look in the Hangars, Roses Airship malfunctions again and I promised her I would take a look at it in the next time!" He explained.

"I will tell your father that you didn´t felt up to training I´m sure he understands!" Carmine stated and I nodded before I trotted of in the direction of the town.

I don´t know how long I walked around, trying to sort my thought, until I arrived at the town´s park, I sat myself on a bench not really caring if anybody was around me.

"It´s rare to see you here, especially alone and at this hour!" A voice stated next to me, I looked to see Helena sitting there, eating a picnic.

"There is a first time for everything I guess, I also never have seen you outside form school, I though you live in the Bibliotheca!" I replied with a deadpanned expression.

"Oh the little prince knows sarcasm, hehehe…., but no I don´t live there…, although it is a tempting thought, but still I don´t _just read_, you know!

I also like to sit around and watch the time, the people and the clouds passing, that´s also just as relaxing as a good book!" Helena stated, as she pushed her glasses up her nose.

"So tell me, what brings the _Prince of the 10 moons_ here, at an hour where he usually should train with the sword in hand?!" She asked me curious.

"I don´t really know what to do anymore, my siblings just won´t tell me about my mother…., All I have of her is this Locket with her photo inside, that´s all I have ever known or seen about her.

No one speaks about her and earlier as well…, Rose said something really strange before running off, pretending it never happened, it´s always like this, whenever I ask about my mother everyone always tries to avoid the theme!" I explained to her.

"I See, well it is strange indeed, I mean Lord Carmine is supposed to be your brother, but then I asked myself how it comes that he isn´t the prince instead, not that I mind it, but I mean he would be the first heir in any logical row, am I right?

However, that Lady Rose is not you real sister must have been clear to yourself, I mean she is different after all…, not that this is a bad thing, mind you…., I mean how many times are you supposed to find a human anywhere, ever since I read books about them I wanted to meet one of them and now I could.

Still…., why they all avoid talking about your mother I also cannot tell, after all Carmine and Rose were the ones who brought you up here, so they, as well as your father, must know about your mother, but they also might be the only ones who actually do!" Helena stated.

"I guess you are right…, still it is annoying, I too wish I could have a mother, I want to see her for real not just on an Old photo, sure Rose is all motherly to me, but she is also just as scary at sometimes.

I mean, earlier she really attacked me with a real sword during training, just for me to pull off a Blocking spell, strong enough to not only block her off, but also to push her away!" I explained.

"Well she does make things right I guess, after all the enemy is not going to try and kill you with cotton candy, someday you will have to fight against a real enemy, with a real body and real weapons, be it a blade or a cannon.

What i´m trying to say is, that if you then cannot pull of a good blocking spell you will not only not survive, but maybe also endanger those you are supposed to shield, I mean you must be clear of that fact at least, am I right?" Helena explained and sounded quite like Rose, just gentler.

"I guess you are right!" I stated in defeat.

"Here help yourself….., you know I love books, each one is the gate to another world and most of them speak about a hero in shining armour!" Helena stated, as she gave me a sandwich.

"Heroes?!" I asked.

"Yes heroes, they are cool and strong and nice and always fight for the right things, they even are saving people they don´t even know personally…., and you know…., you are that hero to me!" She replied and I was buff.

"Well…, thank you…, but why?!" I asked blushing.

"I figured you would perhaps not remember…, well I had been someone entirely different back then…., it happened shortly after you arrived here….., sigh…

I had been captured as I stole medicine for my grandmother because we had no money to buy it, it was a special medicine but she was way too expensive.

You managed to somehow get me out of the trouble, I then went back home and nursed my Grandmother, but still I knew that without the medicine she would not live for much long anymore.

My father had died during an accident in the mines, outside of the town…, he helped several other workers out as the ground began to violently shake, before the supports broke and the tunnel collapsed right upon him.

It happened shortly after my mother was pregnant with me, mother hadn't been herself during this time and she soon lost her job in the Hangars, due to causing too many accidents while not being mentally present.

Ever since she tried her best to find other jobs, we never had really much money since that day and my mother had to work hard, while nursing Grandma and raising me…..

That's why I learned much to become fast enough independent from her care, to at least get her that load of the back.

As I said, back then Grandma became sick and we needed expensive medicine, mom worked harder than ever before but it just didn´t worked out.

That's why I tried to steal the medicine, but was caught in the act, no one believe me when I told them that I had a sick Grandmother to nurse and needed the medicine, no one did but you, you saved me from being thrown into the jail, on your command the pharmacy let me going.

I felt humiliated, being helped by someone I didn´t even knew in the slightest, that's why I ran off without thanking you, to be honest I was really impolite back then.

Well I ran back home and somehow tried to nurse Grandma and making her believe that everything would be okay, mom was at work and I just didn´t knew what to do anymore.

I fell asleep after doing my shores and crying on my Grandmothers Bed, I woke up from a knocking at our front door…, I was afraid, thinking that the guards might have followed me, or even the medics at the pharmacy, so I didn´t opened, the knocking eventually stopped and I heard how someone walked away.

I made my way to the front door and peeked through the mail slot, I saw how someone walked away on speedy toes, but I could tell that it really was you, because you wore such unique clothes, which I had never seen before.

I ripped the door open and wanted to yell at you to stop making fun of me and bothering me…., but before I could I heard something rustling, I looked down on the porch and saw the paper bag, with a small letter being attached to it.

I was buff, I opened the letter and found some strange notes on it and few words written on a piece of Paper, I still have this letter and I still remember the Words written on it.

_Don´t steal, for stealing hurts those who worked hard to earn their belongings, no treasure is worth hurting others for!_

_Ask kindly and eventually someone will come, who´s kind enough to help you, sincerely, Red M._

I did not really understood until I opened the bag and saw the medicine which I needed for my Grandmother, the notes then also finally made sense, it was the recipe for making the medicine, written down in every detail, this way I would not have to buy the expensive medicine anymore.

You cannot imagine how thankful I was to you, I thought I never have an opportunity to meet you again…, less to thank you for it!" Helena explained with a blush.

"I see, that's why you thanked me back then at our first day in the school!" I stated as I remembered, back then I found it quite odd to be thanked by someone I hadn´t met before, I though she were just a cute girl which wanted me to thank her for showing her the way to school.

"I knew you wouldn´t remember me back then, since I didn´t looked the way I do now, but I still remembered you even after all these years!" Helena stated as she looked deep in my eyes making me blushing…., and faster than I knew her lips were on mine, only for a few seconds, but enough for me to overheat.

"Hehehe, that´s my way for thanking you, my prince, thanks to you my grandmother still lives today and is even more agile than before!" Helena stated, as she stood up and stretched, before taking her belongings.

"Well then, unfortunately I must leave you now, I have to get dinner ready for when mom comes back home, It was nice meeting you my Prince and Hero, see you tomorrow!" She stated blushing and chuckling cutely, before she rushed off.

"Yeah…, goodbye!" I stuttered in shock, still blushing deeply.

"Well someone has a lot of success with the women!" I heard a voice behind me.

I looked to see Shane walking up on me.

"First the maids and now little Miss Helena, geez man keep going and you are soon becoming quite the lady killer!" He smirked.

"Oh stop it, you!" I stated embarrassed.

"Hahah, anyways your father calls for you, dinner will soon be ready…., was not easy to find you though, so let´s get back home, i´m hungry too you know…., it´s Seraphy who cooks tonight, i´m so looking forward to that!" He explained while he licked his lips.

"S-sure!" I stated, as I looked back in the Direction in which Helena vanished.

"_Seems dad is right, I do have a fable for Felinekos_!" I thought and my present self has to snicker to that.

"Geez man…., you will see her tomorrow in class, so let´s get going!" Shane stated smirking.

"Yeah, let´s go!" I stated and so I made my way back up into the Castle.

The Scene changed again and a new one took the stage.

It was once again a beautiful afternoon, it seemed to be a free day because everywhere I could see children running around with their parents.

"Hey Lexy, Maka, Helena, are you guys coming or what?" I heard a voice saying, and I could see myself, several years older than in the previous scene.

As before, as soon as I saw my younger self I was dragged in his body and experienced everything first hand.

"Coming, wait up Uncle Red!" I heard it behind me, only to see a girl with deep pink hair, a bit of an darker shade than Chocolat, running up to me.

She had large Caninu ears and a slender Felineko tail, she wore a long dress and a flower clip in her hair.

She seemed to be from a cheerful nature, as she smiled widely, as she walked up on me.

She was maybe 3-4 years old or so, next to her was a young Felineko Girl, perhaps of the same age.

She had multi-coloured fur and rebellious hair, which swayed in the wind, this must be this Maka which I had called, next to her was Helena, just as beautiful as before.

A little I was uncomfortable, for my present self also found this young girl attractive but if I go right with the assumption, that she was my first love back then, then it is only natural that I still would find her attractive even when I am now all grown up and in love with Elh.

"Didn´t I told you to call me Brother or simply Red, Uncle Red sounds so old somehow, i´m but only 8 years old after all!" I said, with a stern look at Lexy, which she simply ignored.

"And as always she does not listen to me one bit!" I sighed, before I felt someone tucking at my pants, I looked to see Maka smiling up to me.

"Brother Red!" She stated and my heart warmed up.

"Well there you have it Red, someone actually calls you that way, not that she steals your heart away…., you are mine!" Helena stated, as her tail stroke around my ankle, making me blushing deep red.

"Of course not!" I stated to her and she chuckled cutely.

"_If I ever meet that girl again, Elh´s gonna get in a fierce battle, for sure._

_Even if only to ensure that I only love her…., she can be really jealous_!" I thought, as I remembered our interrupted shower-session from before we went sleeping, as she asked me out about Opera and big boobs, seriously that girl has some serious complexes with her boobs.

"Red, tell me, where are we heading?" Lexy, definitely _**Alexia Evertrance, Rose´s and Carmines**_ _**Daughter**_, asked.

"We going to peep on dads Training, once in a month when he has nothing important to do, he comes here to train, it´s like a secret dojo for him, I found it by chance as I followed him on his free day!" I said with a mischievous smile.

"Yay!" the little girls shouted.

"_Sssshhh, be quiet or else he will hear us already from here_!" I said to them and they stopped giggling.

"_Do you think it´s okay to do that, won´t we disturbing him_?!" Helena asked me whispering.

"_No I don´t think we will, as long as we are silent we won't disturb his concentration at least…., last time I sat here for 3 hours observing him, without him noticing_!" I whispered back.

"_Now careful_!" I whispered, as I walked up on a rock, looking down, there I could see Father, training under a Waterfall, on a rock which seemed to swim right above the surface of the deep lake.

"Wow!" I said, as I scanned my father´s movements and his fierce glance, with glimmering eyes.

He looked exactly the same way as in my earlier memory, but a little older and yet he just didn´t remembered me at Quynne in the slightest, it was hard to imagine this man and Quynne to be one and the same.

He moved swift, faster than I ever saw anyone.

"_It´s amazing isn´t it_!" I whispered.

"_Indeed, I always only read in books about martial arts but never really saw anyone using it_!" Helena replied back.

I wanted to see more and tried to get closer only to lose my balance and stumble down in the hot source.

"Puaaah!" I made, as I spit the swallowed water out.

"_Red are you alright_?!" I heard the question from above.

"Yeah I guess I am, but…..!"

"Yahoo!" Over me, Lexy and Maka jumped with a battle-cry also down in the water.

"_You idiots, didn´t I told you to be silent_!" I hissed under my breath as I looked, fearing to have disturbed my father, but he just kept on training, not minding the noise a bit.

"But you jumped also inside!" Lexy stated, pouting.

"I fell for god´s sake, I didn´t jumped with a battle cry inside the water like you!" I stated in annoyance.

"Uhm guys how am I supposed to.., you know…, get down here!" Helena asked me.

"Come I will catch you!" I said to her, it was not really high though, from above it looked a lot higher than from down here.

"Oh…, Okay, I count on you then!" Helena stated a she readied herself to jump, before the part of the cliff on which she stood suddenly broke away.

"Waaaaahhhh!" Helena shouted.

"HELENA!" I shouted in shock as she fell, fortunately I caught her in time, with a jump.

"Phew that was rescue I last second!" I stated as I landed with her in my arms, being carried bridle style by me.

"And once again you saved me, my Hero!" Helena stated blushing, as she looked at me with these ice blue eyes and kissed my cheek letting me blushing deep red.

"T´was n-nothing!" I stammered while she chuckled, I sat her down and together we walked towards my Father, sitting us on a large rock and watched his movements.

"Are you done with your Homework Red, Young Miss Trojan…, how about you Alexia, and _**little Miss Cherrypie**_!" Father suddenly, after a while of us watching him closely, asked us

"We are done, Rose said we all could go playing, but I rather wanted to watch you train, it always feels like art what you do!" I said.

"Well I is called Martial Arts for a reason, you see every movement we make, is an art for itself, knowing these arts and being able to rapidly repeat them, creates a master piece of art, able to protect those dear to you, do you want to try it?" Father asked.

"Can I really?!" I asked him.

"Sure, I am all open to teach you something new!" Dad stated, I looked at Helena who only nodded eagerly.

"Yeah…, why not!" I said and so I tried, as best as I could, to copy my father´s movements, while the Girls watched us in awe.

"Red you are so cool!" Both Lexy and Maka stated with shining eyes.

"Well thank you Lexy, Maka!" I said, as I moved like my Father´s shadow, comprehending this art immediately.

"Like father like son!" Helena stated with an admiring glance in her eyes.

I trained for a long time, until I was too exhausted to keep going.

"Very well, my son, you learned really fast, I´ve got to hand it to you!" Father said.

"Well of course I would learn it fast…., after all this is so much fun!" I said.

"Indeed my son, without fun, the things we do are only half as valuable to us.

It´s like loving someone, if it isn´t fun for us to love that person, it is only half as valuable in the end!" Dad explained and I nodded.

"_Ziiiiiiii_!"

"Huh, you said something Helena?!" I asked, as I heard a strange noise.

"No, nothing.., what do you mean?!" She asked.

"You didn´t…., strange…., I thought I heard something!"

"Ziiiiiiii…., BOOOOOOOM!" The earth shock as we suddenly heard a strange noise, followed by a massive bang.

"What´s that…, Dad what´s happening?" I asked my Father.

"Whatever it is, it´s definitely nothing good!" Father said, standing up from the Indian seat he was sitting, to observe my movements with a critical eye.

"Let´s head back home, I have such a bad feeling all of a sudden!" Father said as he suddenly took out a pencil and drew a door in thin air.

"Wow!" Helena and I exclaimed while Maka and Lexy were left Speechless.

Taking both by our hands, we followed my father walking through the portal, only to arrive right in the town.

Everywhere we could see people running around in panic.

"What is wrong, what´s happening?" Father asked a guard who passed us, while escorting a group of people through the town.

"My Lord, we are under attack, some kind of strange Machines are attacking the WOLPALACA, Lord Carmine went and ordered an evacuation of the Reign circle and the Academy!" The guard explained.

"I see, are there still students inside?!" Father asked.

"Yeah a few as much as I know, Lady Rose momentarily shields the School alongside of other Paladins, while the Kids are brought through a secret passage down into the bunkers!" The Guard said.

"Alright, please proceed with the evacuation, I will take care of these machines!" Father explained as he rushed up to the castle, while we kids were hot on his toes.

"Stay together kids and keep your eyes open!" He stated to us.

"Wait!" Helena shouted.

"What?!" Father asked.

"I hear something coming, something big!" She explained and now I heard it as well, stomps on the ground of something big.

A minute later a tall machine walked out of a side-alley.

"You have good Ears little Miss Trojan, I thank you very much, if I would have rushed forward, I might have been shot off by that thing!" Father stated, as he attacked the metallic being.

"Red get the girls in safety!" Father ordered me.

"Naturally!" I stated, as I led them behind a container.

"Red what do you think is going on here…, d-do you think this is an attack by the Lycanians?!" Helena asked fearfully.

"Possible!" I stated.

"Oh no…, Grandma…., she is all alone in our house in the downtown, she wanted to take a nap and mom is still working, the house is quite hidden, usually no one, who does not already knows where it is, gets there!" Helena stated in shock.

"Then what are we waiting for little Miss Trojan, let´s get your Grandmother out of there!" Father stated as he stood before us.

"Yeah let´s do this!" And so we followed Helena to her home, it was actually the first time I saw it.

"Helena….,w-what´s going on here….., the house suddenly shook and I hear gunfire and bombs going off…, are we back in a war…, oh my, it´s the king!" Grandma Trojan stated as she was about to bow.

"Please Grandma Trojan we got no time for this, we have to bring you in security, please get on my back and hold on as tight as you can.

Little miss Trojan, we will need a quick escape route towards the school, without getting trapped or caught by these things!" Father stated and Helena nodded.

"Please, My Lord, leave it to me, avoiding to be too late to school is my easiest task, I have enough shortcuts to get one time through the entire streets of the Town!" Helena stated and I sweat-dropped since that wasn´t even exaggerated.

And so we made our way through the town, hiding before these things.

"What exactly are these for things anyways?!" I asked in wonder.

"I guess these are Jaeger drones, however I have no clue who send them!" Father explained.

"Well it can only be Lycan I guess!" I stated.

"There are more enemies that just Lycan out there, my son…., sure he has maybe the best and strongest War machinery set against us, but hell….., he is definitely not the only one who is out to get you.

I know someone who has a personal interest to eliminate you, as well as Rose and Carmine, and to be honest I doubt that Lycan already knows that you exist, less where Shangri-La even lies!" Dad stated.

"But who would…, you mean Baion am I right?!" I asked, I haven´t said this name in ages, at least that told me this memory.

"Indeed!" father stated.

"But what exactly have I done to him, I mean I have no memory to ever have hurt someone!" I asked.

"I don´t really know why he is so fixated to eliminate you, but I know for sure that it is something personal, perhaps it was because your mother helped you to escape out of the Laboratory, in which you were born!" Father stated and I saw it in his eyes that he would love to remain silent about all this.

However I had enough of all the secrecy, I wanted to know what was going on, who the hell I really was.

"Just tell me already Dad, I asked Rose, I asked Carmine and Nate, even Shane and Seraphy, why doesn´t anyone of you tell me anything, I know nothing, neither about my mother nor about the first 3 years of my life!" I stated with a huff.

"Well since it has come to this I might as well tell you….., but note that all I did hid from you, was for your own good, we left you to believe that you are a normal boy, because we all wished for you to raise as such…., however are we not entirely sure what exactly you are, or how far you still will develop?" Father stated and we all looked in shock at him.

"Wait a second…, what exactly you mean with `you don´t know what I am´?!" I asked shocked, while the Kids and Helena as well as her grandmother looked at my Father, whose eyes spoke of great mental pain.

"You are…, the result…., of an experiment!" Father stated and my world broke apart.

"I´m…, an experiment…, you are kidding right?!" I asked, as I backed away before my back reached a wall, I saw Helena´s shocked and concerned glance at me.

"Baion and your mother experimented on a way to create humans…, or at least that´s what your mother believed, Baion however only had one thing in mind, destroying the world we live in!" Father explained and I was shocked.

"He wanted what?!" I asked.

"He wanted to forcefully lower the entire Sky islands back to the old earth, regardless that the landmasses would break apart and that the Plasma would kill all living being.

But to execute this plan he needed Hybrids, beings with extraordinary Power, which would be able to activate two ancient weapons, Lares and Lemures!" Father explained.

"Your Majesty…., you don´t mean the weapons which Lycan used in the War of Sun and Moon, do you?!" Helena asked shocked, as she looked at me.

"Exactly them, but as I said we at least know, due to observation, that you mother had no idea about that Plan, she created you as well as your blood-bound brother and sister, _**Nero and Blanck**_, out of a completely different believe.

Still from all of their experiments, you were the only who was born in the womb of Merveille herself.

She truly is your Birthmother.

You came in contact with my blood, due to her final experimentations, as she finally found out all about Baion´s plans.

It was shortly after I saved Rose and Carmine, I had to fight against Baion and was heavily wounded before we managed to flee and I lost much blood back then, still I also wounded Baion much, which might has fuelled his hatred on Carmine and Rose.

Anyways, after your mother found out about the real purpose of her Children, she wanted to stop Baion, so she experimented with my blood.

The Blood of the only being, which ever fought on par with Baion so far, searching for an answer about my powers and a way to suppress Baion´s genes, she created a Serum out of it, which had the ability to alter DNA, as well as the cells and the appearance, of a living being.

We still don´t know yet what all of your abilities will be, since you didn´t showed any abnormalities, by now you were to 3/5 a Lupycan….., but still, the fact that you are to a part Baion as well as myself, must make you to something special, perhaps also the only being able to stop Baion, something which your mother strongly believed!" Father explained.

"But what happened to mother…, did Baion…, killed her?!" I asked while I clenched the Locket in pain, wrath and dissapointment.

"She still lives and, together with a surviving Paladin of Ragdoll, tries to find a way to destroy Lares and Lemures once and for all.

Without them both Baion cannot execute his plan, _**Operation CODA**_.

The reason of why Rose hates your mother so much is because she worked together with Baion, but as I said before, we are sure that she had no idea about the experiments with the Two of them, until the moment I freed them.

She never knew what Baion did under the surface, but after she got to know most of the facts she abandoned him, destroyed his facility and fled to find a way to somehow stop him, after we took you away to raise you!" Father explained further and I had to sit myself.

"She is a brave women for sure, however she left 2 of her Children, which were already loyal to Baion, behind, your real Siblings, Nero and Blanck!" Father stated and I slid down a wall which was nearby and laid in the shadow of a small alley.

"So that's what I am….., what I have been the entire time….., what all of you tried to hide from me..…, I am nothing but a damn lab rat, A FREAKING WALKING EXPERIMENT!" I stated in shock.

It was sure a shock even for my present self, I knew I was a Hybrid but I had no real idea to which extent, now I knew.

"SLAP!" Suddenly I felt pain.

"What…, H-Helena!" I asked, as my cheek burned from her slap.

"Have you finally awoken from your dream bubble Red…, this is what you always wanted to know…., where you came from, what has happened to you before 2 years and who your mother is.

And yet, do you honestly think that this changes anything…?

Maybe for you but not for me….., I don´t care what you are or who your real parents are, to me you are the boy I learned to love, you helped me even though you didn´t knew me, you saved me so often and before you even saved me as I fell down the cliff.

You were always there, for me and for others, and that is what really counts here, it does not matter that you are different since it makes you unique, the only one who ever can ostracize you, is but only yourself.

As long as you stay true to yourself, it does not matter who you are or how you were born, for me the most important is that you exist, that you are here and now with me!" She stated before she kissed me bluntly on the lips.

"…., that's the second time you surprise me with a kiss, after you left me speechless!" I stated with a chuckle, after a while.

"Anyways now comes the most different part of the plan, the run over the court, don't let them catch you, no matter what, I will destroy each one which is coming after you so just keep on running, quick!" Father shouted and we nodded.

We ran over the court, there was nothing to hide behind and the drones sighted us almost instantly after we began to run, they stopped attacking other things and instantly went after us.

"Dammit, it are just too many, Dad cannot hold them all off, we have to hurry!" I shouted, as at least four of them followed me, Granny Trojan and the girls.

"Shit!" I said, as I looked at father, he was hopelessly surrounded by another bunch of drones.

"Dammit!" I shouted, as another bunch of drones came from the front cornering us in.

They suddenly formed a ring around us with no possibility to escape

"Shit, shit, shit, what to do!?" I shouted, as they began to glow, assuming right, that nothing good would happen anyway, I tried my best and used my Rano to craft a shield.

"DEFENDIO!" I shouted and over us a dome of Magic emerged, but it was soon after overrun by many of these drones which climbed upon the doom beating and shooting at it, all in order for it to break.

"Uuurggghh, the shield´s not gonna hold much longer, we have to somehow get out of here!" I stated.

"_If only I would be a little stronger_!" I thought in sheer despair.

"_Or maybe it´s enough to just be faster_!" I mumbled as I thought about.

"_All I have to do is to get the girls and Grandma Trojan into the Shield around the School_!" I thought.

"Everybody, hold on tight as strong as you can!" I shouted to them.

"What are you going to do Red?!" Helena asked.

"We´re going to break out of here!" I replied.

"_**Tempe etra winga, fuero ima exilia **_(_Wind in my wings, carry me far away)!" _I thought in my mind.

"**ACELA**!" I shouted as I felt how my Rano began to make my body lighter, despite of the extra weight of the Girls and Grandma Trojan.

"It´s not enough I need more…., what comes after wind….., A storm of course.

"_**Tempsta etra winga, ragest Typho etra namor, everion Shari gulari tremor**_ (_Storm in my Wings, raging typhoon in my Soul, eternal moon give me the power_)!"

"_**ACELA ULTIMA**_ (_Ultimate acceleration_)!" I shouted.

"Eyes shut and go for it, Red!" Helena shouted in the same moment as we broke through the dome, canceling the shield, the Drones in our way were simply punched to pieces.

"HAAAAAAAAAAH!" I shouted as I was only a few meters away from the dome, I saw how Rose opened portion of the shield While Carmine shielded it.

"Ziiiiiiiiiiii!" Suddenly I heard another strange noise, it came...

"It´s coming from above!" I shouted, as I looked to see something giant falling down and from the sides I saw how drones approached to corner us again.

"Girls I´m sorry but this has to be, Carmine, Rose, Catch!" I shouted as I threw the all out of the ring which was formed by the Drone and a big Machine which seconds later crashed with a terrible noise on the ground right in front of me, seconds before electric shocks coming from the drones forced me on the ground.

"Aaaaaaaahhhh!" I shouted in pain and even though this was a memory, I saw through the eyes of my Younger self, I felt the pain too, it was incredibly painfull.

"RED!" I heard Lexy and Helena shouting with pained voices.

"Get away from my Brother!" I heard Carmines voice, who tried to beat the Drones away, but they send him with a shock backwards.

"Shit it is no use!" Carmine shouted as he backed away as a few Drones attacked him.

"Daddy, they are hurting Red, make them stop!" Lexy, in the arms of Rose, shouted with tears in her eyes.

"Someone has to help him, isn't there anybody who can help Carmine to save Red and our King!" Helena shouted as she frankly looked around, but nobody moved, while Carmine was being multiple times shocked and thrown to the ground.

"Aaaaaaaaahh!" I could only scream in pain, so terrible I felt.

"Red….., stick it out, i´m coming!" I heard my father words from behind me.

"HELENA NO!" I heard someone screaming, I looked forward, only to witness how she came running for me.

"GET AWAY FROM MY RED!" She shouted as she attacked the Drones with a sword stolen by a guard, she ran past Carmine ready to slay.

"HELENA; DON´T DO IT!" I shouted but it was too late.

The blade already hit and bounced of the Metallic corpse of the one Drone she hit, leaving her shocked and stumbling to the ground in fear, as the Drone immediately attacked her.

"No…, I WILL SAVE MY RED!" She shouted as she grabbed the sword again and was about to attack again.

"NO HELENA!" I screamed in mental pain, as she was shot down by an electric bolt, blood spilled all around as her mouth opened and a horrofying scream pierced out of it.

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHRRRGGGGHHH!"

"NOOOOOOOOOOO!" I screamed, as I took my entire force together, while being attacked by the electric current, I walked over to Helena and beated the drone out of the way.

"Helena…, Helena wake up…, Helena….., oh no!" I shouted in anger and sorrow as she just laid there, a burned hole through her chest right above her heart, blood staining her fur and the ground beneath her.

"_Why did you do something so stupid_?!" I whispered in mental pain.

"_I wanted….., to save you…..!_

_For once…, I wanted…., to be…., your…., Hero_!" I heard her voice under massive pain.

"You were my heroine all along…, you were the girl I loved…., I wanted you to be safe….., what shall I do without you Helena…., you…., you cannot die you hear!?" I stated.

"_I-I…., will…., not….., die…, as long as….., you remember me….., I will….., live eternally…, so…., whatever happens…, don´t…., forget…., me….._

_Forgive…, me….., Red…..!_

_I …, Love…., you…, so…., live…, on…., for…., me_!" She stated as her hands raised and stroke lovingly over my cheek, swiped a tear away while staining my fur with her blood, before her eyes closed for the very last time and her hand fell to the ground.

"No….n-no…, don´t do this to me Helena…, don´t do this to me…., please don´t die on me now…., what am I supposed to do when you are dead….?

Helena…., HEEEEEELLLLLEEEENNNNAAAAA!" I screamed, before another electric shock force me on the ground right above her, looking at her face while I stained her beautiful face with bloody tears.

"_I promise…., I won´t ever forget you, no matter what…, I love you Helena_!" I whispered to her.

However my present self could only feel shame because I did forget her ..., all this time I had no memory and no love for the girl who sacrifice her life, trying to save me.

What was my love worth, if I could not even remember the ones I gave it to.

"Aaaaaaarggghhhhh!" I shouted, as I felt that pain was long not the only thing anymore, which I felt in my heart and body.

I felt this anger swelling in me, as I saw how my father was forced down by the drones as well.

I felt rage as I saw how Carmine was constantly thrown backwards with massive electroshocks.

I felt wrath as I saw how Rose hat to clutch Alexia and her daughter´s best friend to her chest, shielding her from the sight, and this wrath soon turned into blind rage as I saw big tears flowing over Alexia and Maka´s cheeks.

But none of them was a strong as the massive hatred I felt, as I saw Helena dying right before my eyes and me being unable to help her…, unable to save her…, what kind of hero was I…, if I could not even save the one most important person to me.

"Gggggggrrrrrooooooaoaaaaarrrrr!" Suddenly something in me awoke, some kind of hidden power, it was as if a lever has been switched.

I felt how something seemed to happen with my body, as it began to hurt over every extend I ever felt, the electroshocks were not even recognizable anymore, I felt hot, so damn hot, it was the worst kind of heat I ever felt.

"Red what's happening to you?!" I heard Carmines faint voice.

"Grrrrrrr!" I felt this deadly desire in me, a desire to kill everything in sight.

An unknown amount of power rushed through my veins, but I knew somehow that it was not only adrenaline fuelled by wrath and hatred.

"YOU ARE NOT GONNA HURT MY FAMILY!" I screamed in wrath, as the hate took me over.

I charged forward and within a millisecond, I punched one of the drones to the moon, causing their electronic current to be broken.

"_**Shariseto**_ (_Moonclaw_)!" I shouted words I hadn´t ever used before, I used my claws to destroy the last remaining drones.

"_How is this possible, this is very old Ragnarokian language, how does he know about this…, have you taught him that, Rose?_!" Carmine asked in astonishment, but I could hear his voice only faintly.

"_No, we were barely done with our Acceleration- and Shield-Magic-Lesson, normally he should not even know about how to channel Rano through a specific part of his body…, this is incredible._

_Still Red and Master Maranell are the only ones who bear blood which is infected by the Full-Moon-Sphere and he has also Baion´s cells in him, who knows what that mean for him_!" Rose replied with a worried tone, but her voice were also almost swallowed, by the fog in my head.

"Awwwwhhhhoooooowoooooohoooooo!" my younger self howled up to the moon, a sound which let the blood in their veins freezing.

I still towered over Helena ready to kill everybody who wants to further hurt her.

"Red…, calm down…, I will bring her in safety!" Rose stated as she approached me.

"_That won´t help anymore…, she´s already dead_!" I growled.

"_I couldn´t save her…., because I am nothing but a monster_!" I continued.

"Red.., you are no monster…, you are…!" Rose stammered.

"I know…., I´m but only a failed Experiment, to all of you…, did anybody of you ever loved me for what I am…, Helena….., she did….., she risked her life to save me, without any second thoughts or shady intentions…., all I was to her was a boy, the boy she loved, the boy she was giving her own life for, her hopes, her dreams, her Future, she sacrificed that all for me.

But all what I am to you is an experiment, someone which has to be surveyed, because you are not sure how to handle me, you tell me to be a prince, you treat me well and you keep on playing house and joyful Family with me, to keep me from accidently exposing my true nature.

A nature which I never knew about…, a nature wich I never would have been able to control, a nature which most of you fear, don´t you think I haven´t seen the lots of strange and fearful looks I have gotten ever since I live here.

I was glad I somehow managed to make friends with Haxel, Kangonas and even made a girl fall in love with me, Helena, but there is still so much I don´t know about myself since no one of you ever told me anything about it, if I would have known about this power and trained it, maybe I would have been able to save Helena.

There is so much I don´t know about my past and my future, not even about the momentarily past…., but I know one thing for sure….., the only genuine thing on this damned Island was Helena and Alexia´s love to me.

So finally cut the crap and tell me everything you know, you have been there, you saw everything, so tell me again…, what am I Rose, what was I and what am I going to be?!" My angered voice asked her.

"Sigh, I hoped and wished, to have not be the one to tell you all this!" Rose said, with a sigh.

"You are right, you are an Experiment created by Merveille Million, Seraphina´s younger Sister.

You are a Human-Caninu-Lupycan Hybrid, created out of cells of Baion, a Serum created out of the Blood of Master Maranell, as well as the cells and given birth to, by Merveille.

Merveille, said, as we came to save you, that only a being, made of the same stuff as Baion, literally, could perhaps defeat him, she strongly believed that this could be only you, a manmade God.

We have no idea what you are entirely capable of, however Merveille strongly believed that only you can stop Baion.

Baion wanted to kill you, even before we escaped with you, which was the entire reason we even got you out of there, Merveille practically begged us to save you since Baion wanted to dispose of you, for him you were a failure!

Be it out of, perhaps, motherly feelings or only for science….., whatever it was for, Merveille defended you against Baion´s attempts and intentions and made you so able to grow for one and a half years to the size of a 3 year old Child, letting you undergo accelerated growth and gave you knowledge a normal 1,5 year old child should not even possess

Then she called us, somehow she managed to find us over a paid Hunter who came up her and brought us a letter in which she explained all she knew about Baion's plan and who you were, and then we went to rescue you out of there.

I admit at first we wanted to survey you, after all you were unique, no one had an idea what you possibly could do, so as a preservation we erased the memories about the Laboratory and mostly about your mother!" Rose explained.

You have been grown here for 5 years, and we will defend you, so long until you are an adult and are able to stand up for yourself!" Rose said, as she came to me with open arms, but I backed away.

"No…, you erased my memories, you took me my memories of my mother, you had no right to do so!" I stated.

"It was for your own wellbeing, we didn´t know how these memories would work on your psyche!" Father stated, as he came to us after defeating the Drones which had cornered him.

"Don´t come close to me…., I am not safe to be around, I am a monster, a walking time-bomb, i´m an abnormality…., that´s what you all think isn´t it?

That's why nobody made a move as I was cornered, the only one who did was Carmine and Helena, but all of you who weren't occupied with anything, no one even moved a single millimetre, not even as Helena cried for help…!

I know what you think, father meant that these drones are coming from Baion…, why would he come up here, how would he have found us…, it´s me isn´t it, I am the one he searches and the one who somehow has led him here…., am I right…., that´s what all of you think, that I am the monster who is responsible for your home to be attacked!" I said to them, as I stood up and tried to run away, but was halted by a hand which grabbed my shoulder.

I looked at the person who did, only to be slapped across the face, I think the slap was to hear on the whole island, which suddenly was bathed in grave-silent.

"Red Wolvenra Savarin, what did I told you about being different to others!" Rose shouted with a pained tone, as she grabbed my wrist.

"_That…., that I won´t be better nor less than anyone else, as long as I know how to use my difference to help other people…, but what does that even mean for a monster like me?_!" I muttered and I felt how she, Alexia, Maka and Carmine embraced me.

"You are no monster, you are you, Red Wolvenra Savarin, that´s how Helena has seen you and that´s how we have and will always see you and we will always love you, no matter who you become.

As long as you don´t lose the heart and the gentleness which Helena, by sacrificing even her life, tried to save, you will never become evil, she saved you because she knew that you were worth to be saved.

Don´t stain her memorial, with saying you don´t deserve love, for we love you just the way you are!" Rose said.

"You will always be our little brother!" Carmine continued and Rose nodded.

"And always my awesome, cool Uncle and Big Brother!" Alexia said with tears and Maka nodded, both looking up to me.

"The best friend we could ask for!" Haxel and Kangonas stated with thumb-ups.

"A beloved son and the righteous heir of my throne!" Father stated, as he ruffled my hair.

"My favourite student!" Nate stated.

"Same here!" Shane and Seraphina explained.

"Our righteous Prince!" The rest of the folk stated as they kneeled before me.

"My granddaughter loved you Prince Red, whenever she came from school she spoke about you while nursing me, I could imagine the things she told me…, and I can tell you, that she never has smiled more brightly, than to the time after she met you.

For that I am most thankful…, Helena gave her life because she strongly believed that someday you would lead us all to a glorious era again…, and I strongly believe in her conviction!" Grandmother Trojan stated, as she stroke over her dead Granddaughters face brushing the hair locks out of her face.

"She was an amazing girl for sure…., maybe I never will meet someone like her again, and whatever will happen…, I will never forget her and I will live on, to become a righteous King!" I stated with strong Conviction.

However things were too good to be true.

"My Lord watch out!" I heard someone screaming and pointing behind us, I looked only to suddenly suffer on an enormous headache, which was stronger and more painful than I ever had felt one before.

"Aaaaaaaaaargghggh!" Suddenly I was ripped out of my Younger self´s body and I was back to be a silent witness, I saw how my younger self fell to the ground, being shot by some strange kind of Electronical Missile which was stuck on my forehead, giving off electrical impulses which made my entire body feel like it was on fire.

"_I see, so this must have been the moment I lost my memories!" _I asked myself, as I witnessed what played before my own eyes.

"So we meet again you failure, you have run away for far too long but at long last I got you!" A voice stated, I looked to see Baion standing on Berius right in front of an army of Drones, next to him stood Blanck and Nero smiling evilly.

"Baion….!" Father Growled in wrath.

"Seraphina, Shane, take Red and bring him in the nurse office of the Academy.

"The guards are going to split in two teams, one part is going to guard the residents, the rest together with the paladins are fighting on my side and taking out the drones.

"Rose, Carmine, I leave these two to you, Baion is mine!" Father stated and they nodded, as they called for their Airships.

"_**Akaryu/Aoryu**_!" They shouted holding out their hand on which each a wristband was attached, made of _Ruby and Sapphire pearls_ , it was a system I haven't ever seen before, but in seconds the two dragon Airships appeared out of nowhere, while the Wristbands vanished, rising in the Air, ready to defeat _**Srvara and Zairita**_.

"So you still want to fight, I guess I shall destroy this Island just like I destroyed Ragdoll, you guys are surely going to stand in my way sooner or later, so I better take you out right now, Blanck, Nero, please take care of these two failures, I've got to finish a dance, well Maranell Wolvenra, shall we!?" Baion asked with one of his arrogant chuckles.

"I´m going to make you pay, for what you did to my son and my folk, especially to that girl!" Father stated.

"We will see, although I doubt that this failure is of any benefit for you guys, especially when you all die anyways!" Baion mocked him.

"I won´t let you execute your Plan, something like this shall never happen again!" Father stated with gritted theets.

"Again…, ah yeah I remember to have heard something along these lines, it´s about that continent which has descended into the Plasma-sea isn´t it, how was it called again….!

I think Ragnarök or something like this, fitting won't you say, the Beginning of the End, the War of the Gods, the Armageddon…., call it how you want but what happened to them is going to happen to all of you!" Baion explained.

"Why….., tell me what your benefit is…, in all this…., why are you so keen about killing all life on these floating Islands!?" Father asked while both circled around each other, while everywhere around people and Drones were fighting, Carmine and Rose had a hard fight against Nero and Blanck, who seemed to not even break a sweat.

"Nothing at all, I merely follow _**the Order**_ and in order to successfully execute my plan, all threats must be eliminated immediately.

I admit our battle left me quite speechless, in the 339 years that i´m awake I never had an enemy like you, I must acknowledge your strength and resolve, however this time it won´t go as before!" Baion stated.

"Yes because this time I will stop you once and for all!" Father stated with a grim expression.

"We will see, it´s though a shame of potential…, just like with Merveille….., she had such a brilliant mind but in the end she betrayed me…, I tried to reason her but she was stubborn and so I locked her up and wanted to deal with her later.

However she managed to escape and flee, still, her desperate attempt to stop my plan was quite amusing I must admit…, who knows, maybe I will let her alive just to see how she witnesses the end of her race and world and how she decays while she mourns!" Baion stated with an evil smile.

"You are a monster I know that much…!" Father said.

"Likewise!" Baion replied.

"But you are also not a normal Human, that´s for sure as well, as much as I know were humans not able to kill thousands of people alone and without weapons, so tell me at least who you really are before I kill you!" Father asked.

"I am Baion, the _result of merging Human and Juno together_, _**the son of a Goddess**_, I am a successful experiment, a God in every sense…, we are quite similar there I admit, don´t you think so….., _**Super-soldier**_ _**Experiment #101**_!" Baion stated and I saw how my father paled.

"How…?!"

"It was quite easy since I had enough time to explore this new world and I also came across a particular _**lost Laboratory under the surface**_, I found some valuable informations about the _six Experiments_ which managed to escape, You, Maranell Savarin, your sister, Ciarella Savarin, _**Experiment #102**_, Shiro Melizera also known as White Savage the First and _**Experiment #100**_, Hanzo Melizera, _**Experiment #103**_ and the Twins Zora Melizera, _**Experiment #104**_ and Arcana Melizera, _**Experiment #105**_, all of you were created in the same laboratory, created to dominate the Battlefield for your masters in their territorial Wars.

Even after all this time, your Race is no different than the Humans and you are bound to destroy this world again, before this happens I was ordered to cleanse this planet from all of you, once and for all and bring the planet back together, in order to create a new world!" Baion explained, as arrogant as ever with a slight God-complex.

"And you honestly think that just one of us is going to calmly let it happen, I will stop you, and if I cannot, then another one will!" Father stated with clenched fists.

"Maybe you are right, still it was quite easy to deceive Merveille and it will also be easy to deceive others, I don´t care to which lengths I have to go, to execute my plan!" Baion explained.

"Oh that I am sure of, therefore I shall be the one to stop you!" Father stated as he attacked Baion, but the same always dodged his attack.

"Your Sword-skills are quite impressive, if only they would hit me!" Baion mocked.

"Oh I´m quite certain that I will hit you over short or long!" Father only stated as he attacked again, however this time his Sword-dance seemed to actually hit.

"Grrrrr, you are good, I give you that much, but this is your End!" Baion stated, as he used his Berius to attack father.

Even though the same always could deflect the attacks their surrounding were tacking much damage,, Rose and carmine, who fought Blanck and Nero hadn´t it any easier.

"Dammit, they are so powerfull, guess there is no helping, I have to use magic, can you cover me for a bit?!" Rose asked Carmine, as she had to dodge a laser attack from Nero.

"Alright, but make it quick, these guys are really strong!" Carmine replied as he began to attack both Blanck and Nero at the same time driving them away from Rose.

"_**Tremorik Luenza, aurun comanon una berestia turem Nemesis**_ (_Powerful Lightning, hear my command and strike down my true enemies_)!" Rose chanted while the aircraft was on Autopilot.

"_**HUAREM SANCTIMA **_(_Divine Hammer_)!" She shouted before a ring of dark clouds began to form and circle vertically around her, creating a corona of lightings.

"Carmine get out of there!" She stated.

"Roger that!" Carmine replied as he took a nose dive.

"TAKE THIS YOU A**HOLES!" Rose screamed as a massive bolt of Lightning rushed at high speed right at Blanck and Nero at the same time.

Both tried to get away, but the Lighting caught them in a Magnetic field, killing their entire Electronic.

"How is that possible, our Robots were meant to be plasma resistant?!" Nero asked in disbelieve as she and her Brother crashed down on the island.

"That would stop them for a while, now we have to help her Majesty with Baion!" Rose stated.

"Let him be, he has already as well as won!" Carmine stated as he looked at Father.

"So this is the entire Power of Maranell Wolvenra…, pretty impressive but long not as strong as I thought!" Baion stated as he looked down on my Father, who seemed to be in massive pain.

"Seems like we came to the end, any Last Words?!" Baion asked as he was about to kill my Father.

"MASTER MARANELL!" We heard Carmine and Rose screaming in disbelive.

"Noisy children, I should silence them afterwards…, anyways…., have you come to terms with your death, I allow you a few last words, so tell me!?" Baion stated annoyed.

"As I said before…, sooner or later I get you!" Father stated with a sly grin while holding his bleeding side.

"What the, Huuuaaarrrgggghhh!" Suddenly Baion began to spit blood, he looked in disbelieve at the blood in his hand.

"What the…, how did you do that, WHAT DID YOU DO TO ME?!" Baion screamed in wrath and disbelieve.

"Did you honestly thought I would haven´t been able to properly hit you from the start…, you didn´t dodge my attacks, I missed you on purpose.

My sword is constantly filled with my Rano, even just a slice through the air fills the air with Rano, it´s not for nothing called _the Force from the outside_, what hit you right now was the wind filled with magic by the slashes which missed you in the beginning!" Father explained and I could see how Baion paled, trying to process the just heard.

"Right I can imagine what you ask yourself right now…, how many slices have you dodged and how strong they might have been, just let me tell you, I made them circle a tour around the island to strengthen and enlarged themselves and how can anyone dodge the wind, right, and the more you attacked me, the more you made yourself a magnet covered in my forces, all I now have to do is to deactivate my own Rano and then the only one who bears this power is you.

No matter where or how far you run, the Slices will find you and they won't stop until they hit you, not for nothing is this magic called, Tempe Justia (Wind of Justice)!" Father stated with a grin, before he deactivated all magic, so also his float magic, making him falling down, before landing on the passing Red dragon Mecha.

"MARANELL!" Baion screamed as he was about to attack yet again, before being sliced once again, this time multiple times.

"You think you have defeated me, but you are wrong, I admit that you are smarter than I thought, but the next time I will end you, once and for all!" He stated with gritted teethes.

"Blanck, Nero, we retreat, there is no point in being stopped here, we accomplished for what we came here!" He stated, before he was brought away by the still intact Drones.

Same as Nero and Blanck, as well as their Mechas.

"That´s right, get out of here and never come near my Family or this Island and the Shepherd Republic ever again, we will stop you wherever you try to attack us!" Father stated with a wrathful expression, while his wounds began to heal again.

"I ask me how this guy got up here and how he managed to even find us, you think they put a tracker-spell upon him?!" Rose stated.

"I doubt Baion knows any kind of Magic, but you are probably not so wrong with the Tracker, we always assumed that he might have something like this in him, but I thought my Magic would be flawless and keep us from being sighted anyways.

This attack is entirely my debt, I should have checked Red for a tracker, as soon as he arrived at this island 5 years ago, we better get this thing out of him as soon as possible and we should probably shift the position of the Island!" Father stated.

"However one thing is clear to me now, Baion hasn´t destroyed Ragdoll, at least not alone!" He explained.

"What do you mean?!" Carmine asked.

"As much as we know, aren´t these two Hybrids on his side any older than Red perhaps, means they haven´t been alive during his attack on Ragdoll.

However as we now have seen, he is indeed powerfull, but I doubt that he could destroy an entire island full of powerfull Paladins all alone.

That he defeated you Rose, might have been only a lucky day for him, maybe he do has destroyed some things, but the entire island…, I highly doubt that.

There has to be someone who attacked the island afterwards, a large-scale-surprise-Assault, which razed the entire island!" Father explained.

"You mean someone used the opportunity and attacked the rest of the island after Baion was there?!" Rose asked in disbelieve.

"That´s what I think…., I think we should investigate that matter, maybe we can find out who really destroyed Ragdoll, we know why Baion did it, to erase all threats to his plan and to get you, Rose, a War mage, in order to transform you into a Hybrid who´s at his command.

That´s also why he tried to erase your memories, but you fought strong against everything he did to you, that´s why it lasted so long until he gave up on you, since he had no means to create Hybrids artificially, until he met Seraphy´s Sister.

I bet someone watches him and traces him, that´s how that person managed to find out where Ragdoll lies…, and it is to assume that they now also know where our Island lies!" Father explained.

"If this person managed to destroy Ragdoll within a few days, it is to assume that they have enough firepower, to also become a major threat for us, am I right!" Carmine asked.

"Indeed…, and if it is who I think it is, then Red´s going to be in even more danger…., we have to get him out of here…, he shall raise somewhere in the exile, where no one can find him…., but first we should look how he is doing and get that tracer out of him!" Father explained and both, Carmine and Rose nodded, while they flew back towards the WOLPALACA.

My present Self followed them like a ghost until we arrived in a large chamber, obviously a Hospital room.

"How are things, what have they done to him?!" father asked.

" Your Highness, unfortunately it is worse than we expected, the shock has damaged his brain and I am most certain that he will suffer on a heavy amnesia for a uncertain time.

Next to this, the electro-shocks also have burn his fur and skin and he also had suffered on a heart attack and was dead for about 10 minutes before we managed to bring him back.

His condition is still a bit unstable, but I am certain that he will pull through, in terms of outer and inner health, expect of the amnesia-issue!" The Doctor stated while his colleagues operated on me.

"The poor boy, he lost his girlfriend and then was shot by electric missiles, even if he is the Son of our Majesty, this shock will most likely be a long lasting traumata for him!" An older woman, one of the few Nurses, stated with incredible compassion in her eyes, as she stroke of my younger self´s hair.

Somewhere I have seen that woman, I was sure of it…, but I didn´t know from where.

"Maybe it is good that he forgets some of these awful things…., and yet…., it´s as you said _**Grenadine**_, it will remain as a Traumata and I wish I could spare him of that!" Father stated.

"Sometimes I wish he could grow up as a normal boy, just the way I did…., maybe it would be the best of actions to take, to make sure he grows old enough without having to live in fear all the time.

If we cannot find the attackers who really destroyed Ragdoll, than it is most certain that we will have to prepare for a major assault maybe even a war, whatever will come, it most likely will not be unnoticed by the rest of the Shepherd Republic!" Father stated as he sat himself down on a chair.

"Even if I die, if at least Red survives he could take on the throne someday, when things have been brought under control, maybe he could even become old and strong enough to become the saviour of Ragnarök!" Father muttered.

"But Sire, what about you?!" Carmine asked.

"The more I used my magic the more the same eats me up from the inside, someday I will die, I maybe have only about one and a half decade left!" father explained and I was in shock, same as the rest in the room.

"If only I wouldn´t have…!" Shane stated to himself with clenched fists.

"If you wouldn´t have done this back then, then her Majesty might have died earlier and Lycan would have won, what has happened cannot be redo anyways Shane!" Nate stated.

"Can we really say he has lost, sure Ragnarök has fallen, but it is most possible that this bastard has survived somehow and is about to build up a major army to wage once again war against the world.

At least we know that some of the Lycanians are still alive, that shows the imprisonment of Seraphy and the others…, and if Lycan himself really is still alive, he won't give up until he has killed Red, as soon as he finds out about him!" Shane stated and everybody nodded.

"I guess the best is to do what Her Majesty suggested, letting Red raise in the Exile and bring him back as soon as he is adult and strong enough to become King himself someday!" Nate stated and again everybody nodded.

"But we still cannot leave him simply alone, he needs guidance, even if it is just out of the Shadows, but when he awakes he will be confused and frightened, he must have someone who guides him through the first years and act as a father or mother-figure!" Father explained and they all thought about it, while the Nurse still caressed concerned and gently over my head.

She looked up as all eyes were on her.

"Huh…, what the matter your Highness?!" The woman asked.

"Grenadine….., I have a most selfish request to make!" father stated.

"Your Majesty, your wish be my Order!" Grenadine stated as she bowed deeply.

"Would you please care about Red when we send him down to the Shepherd Republic?!" Father asked and suddenly it dawned to me where I have seen her.

"Of course your Majesty, I, _**Grenadine Cherrypie,**_ will be most honoured to take care about the young prince…, but what exactly shall I tell him…, I mean we cannot be certain that his memories will be lost forever, can we.

What when he suddenly remembers and wishes to be taken back towards Shangri-La, as much as I know the young Prince, he won´t listen to me when I tell him that it I only for his safety!" The Woman stated and now I was certain, this was _**Director Cherrypie**_, my Caretaker back in the Orphanage.

"That´s a good question…., or maybe…, if he does not remember until a certain time…, yeah that might be it, if he cannot remember the horror he went through, he also cannot demand to be brought back before the time is right.

Rose I want you to dive in his mind and put a lock on his Memories, just as before as we sealed his memories from the Laboratory, it shall be a seal which only you and I can unseal.

This way we can guaranty that he will regain his lost memories, but only when we can be sure that he has grown to a righteous man worthy of being the Heir and when we can be sure that he´s safe to claim the throne!" Father stated and I was shocked beyond belief.

"_They…., they sealed my memory…., fo all this time because of that stupid reason…, they took me the memory of Helena…., even though I promised her to always remember her, no matter what….!?"_ I thought in terror before the just heard.

"Yes, Your Highness, I shall do so as soon as Red is back on the track!" Rose stated with outmost conviction in her eyes.

"Forgive me Red but it´s only for your own wellbeing!" Rose stated as she stroke over my head.

"Grenadine…., I also wish that you take care about the new Orphans, who have no further relatives, which this attack has brought for, they need someone who can give them Compassion and kindness now more than anything…., it would be better to make them forget this horror as well!" Father stated and Mrs. Cherrypie nodded.

"You are right your Highness, what these kids need now the most is a kind hand which gives them care and compassion as well as a place to stay and where they feel love, and you are right, this attack is most likely a traumata to them as well…, if they can forget and start a whole new life then I will do my very best to bring them on the right path!" Mrs. Cherrypie stated.

"Indeed, then it is decided, as soon as the Prince is back on his feet, we will send him, together with the other Orphans in the exile, to grow up as a normal Boy, until the time has come to bring him back, during this time, I order you, _**Rose Armine and Carmine Canelé**_, to live for some years down on Shepherd and to care about and guide Red out of the shadows.

Mrs. Grenadine Cherrypie, you going to act as Red´s Caretaker until he is adult enough to live his life, we don´t know how long it will last until he becomes a righteous man, well enough to reclaim his right as heir, but I hope it happens fast enough, because I don´t know how much time we still have before Lycan is making his move.

As we know have they a totally different structure of time, they could be prepared in a few months while here it lasts a few years, either way, we have to prepare ourselves as well.

I want scouts, which observe the course of Shepherd and it´s technology and bring it up here, further more they shall look for more slave camps out there, free those who are captured and imprisoned by the Lycanians and their Co-workers.

Also from now on I want that Fighting as well as Magic classes will be obligatory in all grades over 8 years, I will create a corps which shall teach everyone, who still is able to, on how to fight in order to defend and save lives, as well as on how to fight, to eliminate those who kill for death´s sake.

Rose and Carmine, I also ask you to, at some point in Red´s future life, teach him again all about fighting, teach him magic, even when he does not understands it at first, I know that as soon as his memories are coming back, he will know exactly how to use these spells!" Father explained and I was still in shock after hearing all this.

"Of course, your Highness!" Both stated and suddenly the memory vanished and Darkness was all I saw for a long time.

"_But what happened then…., is this really the end, what happened afterwards_?!" I thought to myself.

"If you really want to know, I can tell you!" A voice said.

"Quynne!" I said, as the same stepped, out of the darkness next to me.

"Hello Red…, it has been a long time…., of course is this form here but only a camouflage, I think you know how I really look like!" Quynne stated before he took of the paper-piece which was attached to his large red hat.

In nearly 5 seconds flat his entire appearance changed, it was as if Quynne simply vanished in thin air while, someone else emerged from beyond.

The Man who stood before me was even older as in my memories, he looked not as strong as I knew him ad yet I felt this incredible aura of him.

Ice-blue eyes watched my every move, old eyes, full of ancient wisdom, grey-white fur covered in scars and hands, hands meant to hold, to protect and to fight until the end, they clutched the hat while lightly trembling, he looked kind of fragile to me but still robust.

Many scars, old ones I could remember and even a few new ones, covered his body, one of these scars was on his wrist, looking like something cut it open.

The centuries certainly had marked him, however to me he still was a symbol of strength, sincerity and wisdom.

"Quynne…, no I mean, Father…!" I corrected myself.

"….Red, you don´t have to force yourself to call me father…, I haven´t been a good one anyways, I lied to you your entire life and in the end I made you forget so much, even the one person you had promised to never forget.

Even when I tell you that I did all of this only to defend and save you, do I not expect you to forgive me for it…, therefore, don´t force yourself, just call me the way you feel most comfortable with!" Maranell Wolvenra explained.

"Then I will call you father, as I have done so for years…, also, since you always were and always will be the one I can respect the most!" I said and I saw his eyes becoming teary before he smiled.

"I thank you for your kind words…., well as you asked me, I will explain to you what happened after that day!" Father said to me.

After being Shot by this Electro missile you were in coma for about 3 months, during this time we erased the bad memories of the other Orphans and just left them with minimal knowledge about their past, we left them with unclear memories of their parents, just giving them the knowledge that they once had Parents.

We took the entire horrible memories, of the attack and the death of their relatives, from them and replaced them with false ones, they were believing that they were living since a few years in the Orphanage, this way they managed to adapt easier to the idea of living in an Orphanage.

Afterwards we set them under a sleeping spell until you woke out of the Coma, Rose then sealed your memories and then we brought all of you towards a House in the Shepherd Republic, which I had bought and casually lived inside, under the disguise of Quynne Savarin.

To the Authorities I told them that you were my Grandson and I your last relatives and that I had cancer and not long to live anymore, therefore I had given the big house over to Director Cherrypie, to use as an Orphanage, under the sole condition to care for you if the my life would end.

I left Carmine´s, Seraphy´s, Shane´s and Nate´s new developed robot, _**Dahak AZ103**_ with you, together with other goods and presents from your Caretakers, teachers and friends, _your goggles_ for example were a gift from Haxel, _your scarf_ came from Kangonas, _the Stun-gun_ from Rose, _the Blade of the Stun-gun_ is from me and _your Clothes_ were selected by Sora, Nikki and Nuka as well as Madame Burmilla, after observing the customs of the Shepherd Republic!" Father explained.

"I see!"

"After we destroyed the last drone and threw them all into the plasma cloud right under Shangri-La, we treated you medically and prayed for you to wake up again, which you did, but I long had decided that it would be the best to seal your memories, of everything concerning your past and heritage, so that you could raise like a normal boy, so I did the only thing I assumed to be right at that time.

I had to hide you, there where people would help you grow to a fine man, where you could life without having to know what and who you really were and being threaten for it, where nothing would try to get you again, a place where you were safe from all the dangers which your existence caused against you.

So long until you are old enough to face these dangers head on…, until you would be able to fight, protect and step upward to the only place you shall be, upon the throne of 10 moons…, which righteously belongs to you.

In order to see you grow and become what I imagined you to become, I searched for a place and founded the Orphanage, acting as secret benefactor, while Grenadine Cherrypie became the Director and cared for you and the other Orphans, with the time also orphans from the Shepherd Island, were brought to us, such as your adoptive Sister, Chocolat Gelato, a very spunky and kind little girl, I am grateful to her for having taken care of you for all these years!" Father explained.

"I honestly…., don´t know what to say….,all I know for sure is that I am nothing but a traitor!" I replied.

"Why so...?!" Father asked.

"I betrayed Helena, I promised her to remember her forever…, but I didn´t, in fact I forgot all about her, her smile, her resolve, her hopes, her dreams, the kindness of her heart, everything…., I just forgot her entire existence..., and what´s even worse is that I even forgot her sacrifice!" I stated and the more I spoke the more the anger and hurt began to break through the surface, the wall I had tried to build ever since I saw all these memories.

"How shall I ever stand before her grave…, I forgot her completely…., how am I supposed to love anyone knowing all this…, ANSWER ME?!" I screamed, as the wrath was not able to contain any longer, I suddenly felt so much hatred in me, so much that I couldn´t even think straight anymore.

"Red, please…, it was just for your own good…, I !"

"My own good you say…, you made me forgetting everything which ever meant something to me….-.., do you honestly think that was for my best!" I stated in disbelieve.

"You…., YOU ARE THE WORST!" I shouted as I hit myself forcing myself to wake up.

"Red…, please, stop …, don´t do this to you…, I beg you!" Father stated, trying to stop me, but I backed away in tears and hurt.

"_Stay away from me…, you monster…, I will never forgive you_!" I mumbled before I ran away from him, leaving him with a saddened and stupefied expression.

"Eventually…, when you are ready for it…, eventually you going to forgive me someday…, and I know you will return to me my son…., the moment you realize that you have to work with us, in order to safe those you care about!" Father stated behind me.

"You are the _**last inherit of the Savarin Family**_ and the one and only righteous heir of the Wolvenra Clan, the true King of the Lupycans, it is your destiny as such, to defend the world, defeat Lycan and to prevent Marohumt from returning!" Father stated behind me and I stopped.

"Marohumt….., who is that, I know this name somehow but I cannot picture anything in my mind hearing it!" I said to him, angered to myself that I still listened to him.

"Marohumt is the Earth´s wrath itself, a being which lives since millions of centuries, somewhere near the Planet´s core, within a Volcano known as the _**Den of Origin**_.

An old Dragon, which sleeps for centuries, but was prophesied to wake every time the world gets reshaped.

The first time he woke, as we know it at least, was to the time as the _**supercontinent Pangea **_broke into pieces creating the _**Grand-continents Laurasia and Gondwana**_, the second time was as those two broke into pieces as well, creating over the centuries the other five Continents to the time of the first humans, North America and South America, Europe, Asia, Africa, Antarctica and Australia.

The fore-last time it appeared, as the Humans destroyed their Planet´s surface with the Juno´s anti Marohumt systems Lares and Lemures, being used as mere Weapons for the sheer greed of the humans.

As the destruction spilt the world in several pieces, Marohumt was reawakened from its century-long slumber and began to destroy the shattered lands and its inhabitants.

_**The defence system of the Junos, the Titano-Machines**_, which original power was gone thanks to the constant activation in the wars of the Humans, were no match for him and were mercilessly destroyed.

The _**Titan-Chaos Dragon**_ as he is also called, next to the more common names like Armageddon and Apocalypse, had easily annihilate most of the populance and razed the landmasses.

To the time as I lived, _**only 3 of the 5 remaining Continents **_were still mostly _**intact and afloat**_ the rest was restlessly erased…., North America, which lost half of its original Landmass, South America and half of the Asian Continent.

The sole intact continents to remain on earth, as much as we know, were _**the Antarctica and Australia**_, the place where also the _**Fuzu-towers**_ are located, the Place you visited as you wished to learn more about the Junos and Baion, 2 years ago!" Father explained and I remembered.

"Yeah we travelled with this giant Whale towards the earth to find the Fuzu-tower, I remember!" I replied.

"The Continents are mostly only a Desolation anymore and it is rather unclear if there are even any humans alive in Australia anymore, in the Antarctica haven't been many Humans to begin with, it was mostly only an icy Desolation.

I won´t say that it is okay, not in the slightest…., but Rose and Carmines current anatomy are quite interesting, as sad as it is, but maybe we can learn more of humans through them both.

Anyways it is to assume that the other Continent, Africa and half of North America and Asia have shattered throughout the entire planet, maybe creating new islands!" Father explained and I nodded.

"It's a nice explanation, I have now a good understanding of its power, but who exactly is Marohumt, what does it want and why does it even bother to annihilate all life and scorch the world, if it awakens?!" I asked.

"Marohumt is most likely the last survivor of an ancient race of Alpha-predators, which lived eons before the dinosaurs or any other to us known organisms, and as I told you before is it most of the time asleep for centuries or millions of years.

I told you already before that until now it woke every time the Planet goes into a state which we call _**Natural**_ _**Terra-forming**_, landmasses are being created or going under and the land rearranges itself with the sheer force of Nature.

This can last several centuries until it is done, but back then on earth the Continents were at each time of the year in motion, a circumstance known as _**Continental Drift**_.

It´s quite similar to what is happening to our current world, the islands constantly drift on different positions, little by little, Centimetre for Centimetre, drifting around and between the _**2 Fuzu-towers.**_

Back then as Marohumt awoke, Mankind asked the Junos for help and demanded to rebuild Lares and Lemures, but the same denied the help, as they knew very well, that as soon as the Dragon was defeated, the humans would continue on destroying themselves through their greed and the war which it brings, that is now _**600.000 years ago**_.

_**6.000 Abyssinian and Ragnarokian years**_, which is counted as _**the ancient time-calculation of the humans**_!" Father told me.

"Anyways, we assume that Lycan will try to use Fenrir´s Winter Plan, to darken the sun through destroying the Volcano of Volca and probably the entire Island as well, and if he does not accomplishes it, it I most likely that he then seeks to enslave Marohumt, but for this he most likely will awaken it, but once it is awoken it´s nearly unstobable.

Back then, as my Brother White still lived, we defeated him with two giant Mechas, his Draken and my _**Dahak Paladin-Mode**_, _a combination of Dahak, the Twin-dragons of Rose and Carmine as well as my Crowned Phoenix, Pyron-1_, also we utilized the _10 Spheres of Galaxy as well as the 10 Moon-spheres_!" Father explained.

Red, I don´t live for much longer, my body is slowly decaying from within, over the centuries I began to wither away like a mountain, and still I will do anything to somehow save this world which my Brother and sisters as well as my Wife Ciarella and my unborn son Nestar, which all of them died for…., will you stand on my side, knowing that I took your memories to protect you, but in the same moment, took you this way also the one person you wanted to remember the most.., the person you swore to never forget, the promise which you broke alone through my intervention…, can you work together with you father, the man who made you forget Helena Trojan, your very first Love?!" Father asked and the answer was obvious.

"If I help you, then I won´t do it because you asked or ordered me…, but only to safe what means everything to me, just to be sure you understand, as I said, I will not forgive you the sin of erasing my memories for 11 years!" I stated to him with enraged eyes.

"Of course I understand and I am most Thankful my Son!" Father stated.

"Marohumt´s return…, this event must be avoided under every cost, because this time we have no power to defeat him, every power of the ancient time has been lost as far as I know, I only know of a few things which can stop him for some time but not entirely.

As naïve as White was to that time, he later on his deathbed, as a sign of good will, share nine Spheres towards he leaders of the nine races, Friends which followed us in our Rebellion against the Dictators and whom he trusted much, means he also gave one to me and my folk, which is now in Aurora, an Island in the Savannah Archipelago.

While he kept the last sphere, which he took in his grave, however is his grave not where all the other Kings have been buried, it is at a special location which only I know, but I made a magic spell on it, which keeps me from telling it until the moment shortly before I die!" Father explained, pausing for air, before he continued.

"My own spheres I hid, after my defeat against Hades to that time right after we defeated Marohumt, fighting against the last remaining Dictators-sympathizers on Ragnarök.

I shared them under my own friends, the later kings and queen of the _**ten main-races of Ragnarök**_, before its Downfall and _**Lycan´s infection**_.

I don´t know what has happened with them, of course I tried to find them, but the means I had, to get through the plasma sea, were still not strong enough!" Father explained.

"Why would you have to go through the Plasma sea, I mean back then Lycan hadn´t have any ability to appear up here, not?!" I asked.

"Oh he had the ability, but it was surely not easy for him, after the war Ragnarök fell through the plasma sea and is now stuck right within it, also we always assumed that most of the different folks would have most likely perished this day, but we are sure that some of them, foremost the Lycanians, have survived.

Their hatred must be borderless for sure, but when I shall be honest, Ragnarök has deserved to stay within the Plasma sea, as long as they still have the intention to wage world on the entire world, as long as they stand under the rule of Lycan.

And yet…., I just cannot abandon them, I did too much to found Ragnarök in the first place, letting go of it would dishonour the sacrifices and the deaths of all those who have died for its foundation, be it ally or foe!" He explained further.

"How many people must have died to that time?" I mumbled.

"It has been terrible for sure, you must understand my son, as I was a Child, the world you live in, was a war-ridden world, in which various nations were fighting for supremacy over the Flying Continents, Peace was almost non-existent.

Everywhere ruled fear and terror, hunger and thirst, death and destruction.

Everywhere it gave discrimination, wrath and slaughters, Dictators fought against dictators, folks against folks, neighbours against neighbours, everyone against everyone.

It was the sheer horror….., so long until we Wolves and several rebels from different races, under my command, and the Lions and their friends of different races, under Whites Command, rose to fight in a rebellion against Dictators and to finally bring peace to the razed world.

Once we too were Victims of the cruelness of this world, you saw it in your memories, Your Father as well as your Friend´s Ancestor, have been laboratory-rats for a military experiment.

You could say, that in a way we too are Hybrids, created out of a main-basis and several genetic enhancements.

Ciarella to was a hybrid, she was to a part _**Owl and Bat**_, she had _excellent night vision and an echolocation-system in her brain_, also was she, same like me, one of the first Wolven Paladins.

After breaking out of the Laboratory we fled across the lands, always on the run, until we found a Place, a desolated village to live within, we had been raised by a Pair of Wolves, the sole survivors of the village.

Seeing all this death, something in us ignited and White had the idea of someday establishing an Imperium, in which everybody would be equal, no matter which race they are.

It was a pretty highflying wish, but I was certain that if someone managed to do that, it would be White, for he was our saviour, for he managing to get us out of the Laboratory.

While fighting hard for his dream and helping where he could, the people of the various races began to acknowledge him as their leader.

They saw his strength and resolve, as well as his Charisma and soon they began to follow him, he was praised as natural born leader.

I wanted nothing more than to free my Folk, the Wolves, and finally make them independent from other _**Canidae**_!" Dad explained.

"Canidae?!" I asked in confusion.

"Back then during the era of Belligerent States it gave many dictators and most of them where the leaders of the Royal Families of their Under-species, such as the Race of the _**Sabretooth-cats**_ led by their _**King Taniel the Sabretooth-Felidion**_, as well as his _**strategic advisor, Sabretooth-tiger Hades**_, they were the rulers over all the _**Felidae**_.

The _**King of the Canidae**_ was _**Anubis**_, who ruled over all of us with an Iron-hand, under his harsh and ruthless command various Canidae families died out during the Battles, until only the Lupycans and a few Jackal-Clans remained, the strongest warrior of his Empire was the _**Three-headed Cerberus,**_ the result of various experiments of mixing Bloodlines together.

Anubis ruled through fear and terror and I wished for nothing but to destroy his existence.

White promised me that he would make us independent, as soon as he would be able to build his Imperium, I trusted him much, and even if it was a crazy idea to begin with I believed in him, I accepted his lead and became his strategic advisor…., and so also the wolves helped him, as well as our followers.

With the time we became closer than simple adoptive brothers and to a certain point in our life we became blood brothers, swearing eternal Friendship towards each other with our blood, this scar I got as I sliced up my wrist and mixed my blood with his and vice-versa!" Father explained as he showed me the scar on his wrists.

"The massive battles against the dictators went well…., too well…., apparently so well that the dictators began to even collaborate to defeat our Armies, as we have seen by _**the pact of Fenrir Wolfenstein and Donduros**_,

In the end they began to dig themselves in old myths and history and they then found out about Marohumt and the Humans, they re-created a machine of the humans, which plans they had found in some kind of Metallic ruin under the surface, it was one of various relics of the Human era.

We never thought it was possible, but they managed to rebuild an ancient bomb and her detonation power was big enough to create a passage into the Plasma-sea, for Marohumt to get through, and with another of these bombs they even managed to bring _a certain Volcano_ to erupt.

As if he had waited all this time to finally destroy the world, Marohumt awoke from his Slumber and appeared out of the Plasma-sea and went to destroy the Floating Continents.

Deciding that we first had to save the world we loved and cared for, before saving us and our families, White and me decided to fuse our powers together, creating the two mythical Weapons, from which I told you before.

White, which was an unique lion, as one being raised by the very first Paladin, our mother Amaterasu, knew on how to use magic, being the first Felidion, who considered to even use Magic, rather than their brutal strength.

He called his force Nono `the force from the inside´, as a counterpart to my Rano `the force from the outside´.

As other lions saw on how strong White became, thanks to this force, they started to learn it as well being taught by White.

Through help of all the folks together, Marohumt could be defeated, the Machine to rebuild the bomb could be destroyed, and the world could be saved, but I lost my best friends and my family through this.

But now it seems as if all our efforts to bring peace to this world was as good as nothing, the Lycanian will definitely try to conquer our world, on the one or the other way around!" Father said with a sorrowful glance at the canvas as I sat on the lap of my father disguised as Quynne, during my days in the Orphanage.

I barely could remember that though.

"_Such pictures might never come to life anymore is Lycan ever manages to rule the entire Tailsworld_…!" Father mumbled with a heavy heart.

"Red, your mind was forced to forget what had happened, but not your heart, there I was and still am most certain about, I have observed you, same as Mrs. Cherrypie, she could tell that something depressed you even when you didn´t knew what it was, I was certain that it was your heart, which craved for its home and its memories!" Father explained and now I finally understood.

"You are right, there were times when I was depressed over nothing, or at least I just didn´t know why!" I replied.

"Your heart knew what you have lost but your mind just couldn´t process anything, because we had sealed your memories, but now that I know, that you can handle them, I can freely give them back to you.

Now you have friends here, friends who help you through all this time, friends who are always there for you, who give you love, care and friendship, compassion and a slight feeling of home, of course have all of us observed your life, to make sure they are all up-to date with you!" Father replied.

"Wait what….., you mean you spied after me, every day?!" I asked outrageous as well as embarrassed.

"Only the most impressive moments of your life, like your first Hunter job, or the first Battle against Sky-pirates, your Battle against Bruno and Baion, and so on…., we didn´t peeked in your or your friends' privacy, of course we wouldn´t do that!" Father quickly explained.

"Miss Haxel and Mr. Kangonas were quite impressed how you handled your life all alone, without any maids!" He snickered and somehow I had to chuckle as well.

"I can imagine it!" I stated and little I was buff how self-evidently I talked about Childhood-friends, from which I knew 11 long years nothing about.

"But I think I should leave the History lessons for now, we can continue as soon as we meet in real, for now all you have to know is that you are surely getting targeted, now even more than before.

Hades has seen you and me together, and managed to flee, so it´s only a matter of time until Lycan knows about your heritage, he wanted to eliminate you anyways, since you are the Hero of the Shepherd Region, a symbol of Courage and willpower, a symbol of Peace….!

However now, knowing you inherited the right as the true heir of the throne, he has even more reason to actually hunt you down with all his might, you really should be careful about what you are going to do in the next days.

My son, never forget what you have right now and what you are meant to lose if we fail, this way you will go beyond your limit, to protect what is worth fighting for!" Father stated and I had to admit that he was right, whenever I wanted to protect someone I felt this source of power within me which made me going beyond my usual capability.

"I know…., and I will defend them all, those above as those beyond, I will save them all and bring peace to them!" I stated with raised fist and iron determination.

"That´s the Son I know…, I guess it´s time for you to finally visit Shangri-La, I will organize a transport for you in the next few days, of course you are allowed to bring your friends along!" father stated and I had to tear up.

"Right…, of course I will, I would be glad to!" I stated smiling.

"…:Red…, why do you think Lycan has waited?!" Father suddenly asked.

"Waited?!" I asked in confusion of the sudden change of theme.

"He had 15 years to prepare for this war, so why does he attacks the Shepherd Republic only now, why now of all times?!" Father asked.

"He could have attacked me for ages ago, while I was asleep…., so why didn´t he?!" Father explained.

"….because he wants you to face him ina battle, killing you in your sleep might have been the best action to take but what glory and honour as well as recognition would it give him, to kill an unarmed man in his sleep, am I right?!" I asked.

"I see we think alike…, yes Lycan has always been the dramatically kind of enemies, making huge comeback when he´s once beaten down, same as when he used Lares and Lemures during the war and the Three other War machines after the both failed to destroy Abyssinia once and for all.

It´s right to say that he´s a real Diva, he wants to raise a monument with my death, he wants to scream `Here I am, I´m Lycan the First and I killed Maranell Wolvenra´!" Father explained.

"He wants a podium…., an Audience…., everybody shall see how he kills you…., a public execution!" I stated in disbelive.

"Indeed, that´s what I thought too after I woke up from my 1500 years long sleep, I kept asking myself why he didn't and then someday I came to the very same conclusion.

Because he wants to enjoy killing me, enjoy crushing the Hopes of the free Folks, enjoy seeing the despair and the mourning in their eyes when I would fall…, but I won´t gve him that, I will fight with my hardest and even if I shall fall, I will at least take a good portion of him or his army with me.

The only problem is tha ti have no idea how and when he will attack me…, but I am most certain that he will try to do the exact same to you, so you and your friends have to be extra careful…., whatever you are about to do in the next time, please…., for god´s sake, don´t you dare to die on me now!" Father stated.

"Of course not, i´ve got a lot of plans for the future, like getting enough money, settle down someday, marry Elh, giving life to offsprings and just enjoy the years to come, I honestly don´t plan to die any soon!" I stated and he nodded.

"I wouldn´t ask less of you!" he stated with a smile.

"Anyways…., I think it's better for you to wake up now, I will explain every other thing to you when we meet again, when the time has come to finally meet again!" Father said.

"Wait you are going now?!" I asked in confusion.

"Of course, I might not look like it but I am a busy man and I have to get my Soldiers in shape as well as in gear, luckily we have the most brilliant heads in the history of Science and technology together, which help us to get our army ready to at least last a month in battle against the Lycanians.

By the way…, Elh I a really nice girl, good choice my Son…., and I bet Helena would tell you the same thing…., I really am sorry that I sealed your memories about her…, but you got to belive me Red, I only did it out of concern and for your own safety, if you would be here and anybody would have found out about your Heritage…., you might not even live anymore today!" Father stated and I nodded, he was about to speak before he suddenly stopped, turned around and began to fade away.

"Father…, father what´s wrong?" I asked

"Something´s coming…, quick you must wake up before it…!" I heard his voice but he was gone before he could end his phrase.

"Father…, father where are you….., FATHER!" I shouted before everything went deep black.

"_Gehehehehe…., I found you at last my Brother, soon we will meet and it will be your end_!" A voice stated as suddenly giant eyes appeared before me, eyes blazing with hatred and bloodthirstiness.

"Who are you?!" I asked in terror.

"_Rejoice Red Maranell, for you going to be killed by me, Rouge Wolfenstein…., your sister….., YOUR. TIME. IS. UP_!" The voice stated and suddenly I was grabbed by something and felt how my throat was squeezed, cutting of the air supply, I tried my best to break free but it was futile, I felt how my body got limber by every second and I was nearly at suffocating.

Suddenly I felt a massive pain and I woke up.

**Flashback end:**

Hitting my head while falling out of the bed, was not really what I understood under a healthy start in the day, but I was more than grateful for it, since it saved me from whatever was suffocating me.

Nevertheless I was wide awake now.

"Oooow!" I whined, as I held my head in pain, however I also felt that my throat was dry and hurted.

I toched it only to hiss in pain.

"_What the hell happened…, is it possible that this last was no dream_?!" I asked myself in wonderment.

"Mmmnnnnmmmm…, Honey, is everything alright?" I heard Elh's groggy voice asking as I heard light beats on the bed, perhaps her trying to locate me next to her with her hand.

"Yeah I just fell out of the bed, i´m sorry to wake you up my love!" I said as I crawled back up and kissed her softly making her smiling.

Her naked self was seriously alluring, however I just nearly escaped a dream-inception-suffocation-whatever, so my mind was occupied with different things as to think about sex right now.

Nevertheless I got mighty aroused and hard as a rock.

"How did you manage to fall out of the bad, I thought I had you in my grip?" She asked confused as she looked around, while leaning on me.

"Nightmares, I guess I shuffled too much and somehow managed to come too close to the bed´s edge; before I fell out of it!" I simply said.

"You really have to get some help soon, your nightmares are getting worsen, you even had them before all those things which happened yesterday, and they were always worse, I had to always wake you with a bucket full of water, because you just didn´t woke back up.

You cannot go on like this, someday you really become health issues, believe me I know from what I speak!" Elh said concerned with true worry in her voice.

However the last thing I wanted, now that I got most of my memories back, was that I didn´t wanted anyone to mess around with my head again.

"I beg your pardon Elh, I don't need a soul-plumber to mess with my head right now, it´s stirred up enough already, since this strange dream, I finally got some of my memories back, and I honestly don´t plan on losing them again.

I´ve got enough from letting other people within my head!" I said with a sour expression.

"Red, no one is calling you a weakling, because you ask for professional help if you have health problems, at the very least Me, you should know that Honey!" She said as she gently embraced me from behind, smiling at me.

"I don´t say you have to go to the hospital or the psychologist or whatever, but you should speak with someone who truly can explain you the true nature of these nightmares, maybe they can tell you how to get rid of them!" Elh stated, pressing herself even stronger on me.

I felt her nakedness, her perfect body pressing on me, caressing me with her heat and her sexy smell and it felt good, the heat her body eased my pained head and my throat and the comfort which her touch offered me, slowed my panicking mind down.

"Sigh I know, maybe you are right, they might help me to at least order my thoughts…, however I rather listen to your voice, it´s soothing and I love it!" I stated and she blushed.

"I could, but I have not much knowledge about the interpretation of dreams!" Elh replied.

"I don´t need that, I just need you….., to ease this pain in my head!" I explained and she chuckled kissing me passionately.

" But boy I tell you, that sure was one heck of a strange kind of dream, it seemed that I could remember memories from before I ended up in the orphanage, I saw my father, childhood friends, even merveille in young years…., my father told me that my memories were not forgotten but sealed and hidden in my soul, in order for me to raise up as a normal boy without having to know what I am and what will await me.

Father wanted me to become happy and raise in a secure environment in which no evil could penetrate!" I explained.

"With father you mean…, King Maranell right?!" Elh asked and I nodded.

"Indeed as crazy and unbelievable it sounds it´s all true, I saw how Rose and Carmine, two of Baion's hybrids which are still alive and managed to flee…., months before they took me out of Baion's Laboratory, as Merveille did anything to save my life before Baion, then I was brought to a giant floating island, floating high above the Shepherd Republic!" I said.

"An island…., above the Shepherd republic?!" She asked confused.

"A place known as Shangri-La, once called the Capitol of Lunaris, a mighty white castle stand high above the land right in the middle, above a circular structure known as the Reign-circle of Lunaris.

There are four towers, in each direction one, which observe the entire 360° around the island, I saw and traveled through various little villages and roamed the streets of Moonstone, the Capital Town!" I told her and the more I spoke the more her mine told me that this might not have a simple dream after all.

"It …, it was a nice place, I had a lot of caretakers, maids who cared for my wellbeing and that I wake up in the morning…., I had teachers who taught me all sorts of things…!

I…, I had friends with whom I laughed and made mischief, learned and ate together, spoke and even napped together!" I said and Elh suddenly looked shocked, before she embraced me.

"Don´t cry Red!" She stated and only now I recognized the wetness on my cheeks.

"Why …, why do I cry…, what is this…, why is this happening?!" I asked unable to contain my tears any longer, I pressed myself on Elh, crying bitterly, feeling myself weak.

"Shhhhh, no fear I am here and I won't go, I stay with you forever my dear!" Elh stated, with a soothing voice caressing my hair.

"I had…, a girlfriend…, Helena Trojan!" I stated and I felt how her body tensed up for a second, before relaxing again continuing to caress me.

"I saw…, how she bloomed up, from a child of the street towards a honour student of the Wolven Paladin Academy, she was the Class-rep and also maintained the Library of the school in her free times, she was seriously intelligent and had many friends who admired her.

But she did all that…, only to come closer to me, to thank me for saving her grandmother´s life.

She told me that, before she went to school, her life was miserable, that her father died before she was born, that her mother got fired from her job and had to search for everything she could do just to earn enough money to feed her little family, she told me that her Grandmother had been seriously ill and that she was caught stealing medicaments in the Pharmacy, medicaments which were far too expensive for her ,but most needed for her Grandmother´s health, she told me that I had bought the medicaments and brought it to her along with the receipt of how to craft them.

This way she would not have to ever steal or to buy them for an astronomical-high price again, this way she could make them herself for her grandmother, she never forget that day and worked and learned hard to someday meet me in the school, in order to somehow repay me.

Then at our first day she thanked me infront of the shcoolgates, even though I didn´t even recognized her back then, it lasted a few years until she told me and a few years later we were in a relationship!" I told Elh and I felt how she pressed me closer to her as of fear to let me go.

I knew it was wrong from me, to speak with her about another girl, but I wanted her to understand my pain right now.

"We had a few good years…., until that one day 11 years ago!"

"What happened?!" Elh asked curious but also sincerely worried.

"Baion found me and attacked Shangri-La with his drone army and the young Nero and Blanck.

Back then, Father, Helena, my Niece Alexia and her friend Maka Cherrypie as well as Helena´s Grandmother, together we all fled through the town always hiding from the Drones, until we managed to get close to the court of the Castle.

While father fought the Drones of, I ran with the Girls and Grandma Trojan towards the defense shield, but before I managed to get through it, we were attacked and cornered, I managed to get the girls out of immediate danger, but was then attacked with electroshocks.

My Brother Carmine tried to safe me, but he was no match for the Drones which came in masses.

Helena then tried to save me and attacked the drones which encircled me, I tried to tell her to flee but it was too late, the drones severely attacked her.

Wrath overtook my mind and for the first time in my life I tranced towards my Lupycan Form, destroyed the Drones which had us encircled and made my way over to Helena…., but it was too late!" I told Elh and I felt how her grip became tighter, this time out of comfort and compassion.

"I had to witness how she died in my arms, I was only 8 at that time and I had to already witness how someone dear to me died, being killed…., her last will was for me to smile, to live on, to always be happy, to someday righteously rule the folk and to never forget her…, I promised to never forget her no matter what …., but I did!"

"Red…, I…. !" Elh tried to speak, but was a loss of words.

"I could not safe Helena and afterwards I could not even remember her…., I never remembered her sacrifice because my memories were sealed by Father´s Orders, to let me raise in the Exile, far away from every danger.

What do I become thanks to that…., what am I when I forget those who cared for me, who loved me and who even sacrificed their life for me…!

What kind of prince am I…, what kind of being do I become, how can I ever atone for the sin of having forgotten the one, who sacrificed her very life only to extend mine, will she ever forgive me?!" I asked in pain and Elh kissed me with own tears in her eyes.

At first, I tried to resist, thinking that now was not the time to kiss, but she didn´t allowed me to break away, shortly afterwards I kissed her harshly but passionate, while tears still flew down my cheeks.

As we almost were out of air we broke away coughing and panting, I leaned on her chest, softly crying and she caressed me gently.

"I´m sure she will forgive you, after all you never truly forgot her…!" Elh stated.

"But…!"

"I often saw you looking up in the sky with a sorrowful expression, I often heard you crying in the night for no reason, even howling to the moon, it pained me to see you this way, since I had no idea how to help you.

Your mind didn´t remember Helena´s person perhaps, but your heart and your soul did that very well, you mourned her death even if you didn´t knew it yourself.

As ghost, or whatever, she would have no right not to forgive you, it never had been your own free choice to forget her after all, your memories of her and your life prior to the life in the Orphanage were literally stolen from you.

You should not beat yourself up about it, after all you now remember her again, and I am sure that someday we can visit her grave and ask her ourselves…., I will go with you if you like!" Elh stated and I embraced her strongly, before standing up and carrying her over towards the window, from which I could look up in the sky, since the roof of the Hangar is open.

"That would be nice, I bet Helena would love to meet you as well, she might be glad when I tell her that even with the lots of dangers I had been in, I still managed to live on and to remain happy, make new friends and fall in love again, simply living my life…, just as she asked from me.

Still I barely can believe it, there is still family out there, a whole Island waiting for me, I was not alone all those years before I met Chocolat, I always was wondering and fearing about it.

What if I was unwanted, thrown away by my family because I was not as they intended, I always feared, always cried and always tried to find an answer myself.

I feared for the worst things…., but now I know what really happened…., sad things happened…., good things happened and all of them are waiting for me, there on this Island…., there where I find the Castle in the Sky!" I said with happiness in me, a happiness I long didn´t felt anymore, but only yesterday, as Elh and I confessed each other our love.

"I´m glad that you are happy Red!" Elh said, as she kissed me, I kissed her back, groping that perfect ass, stroking her back in a sexy way, pressing me on her.

I was walking towards the bed and sat down, still passionately kissing her.

I leaned backwards, causing her to fall on me, she blushed, but kept on kissing, we made out for a long time, before taking a breath.

"I love you so much Red, no matter what or who you really are, no matter what you have seen or done, you will be always my Red Savarin!" Elh said to me and I chuckled.

"And I love you even more, because you just know how to comfort me, my dear lovely Kitten!" I replied, while she giggled and with a fake stern voice spoke to me.

"Objection my dear….., I love you much more!" Elh said.

"No way, i´m the one that love you most, you cannot love me more!" I said, equally faking a stern voice.

"I can, I saved myself and my virginity from relationships for about 316 years, before I met and fell in love with you, so you could say, I waited 3 centuries long to find you!" She said and kissed me, I was a loss of words…., at least just for a moment.

"Well I saved the world twice, and risked my head often enough, before we finally admitted our love, so I guess we can say that we are equal on this level!" I said and Elh chuckled.

"Well I guess I can accept that then, anyways let´s get back to sleep, shall we!" She said and I climbed back upwards the bed, under the covers and she came after me, climbing over me and pressed her back at me while I was embracing her tightly.

"R-Red what are you doing…., we cannot do this now…., Chocolat is going to strangle us if she hears us, she´s right above us, remember!" Elh said weakly, as I began to caress her belly and kiss her neck.

But even if she said so, I could smell her heat and horniness.

"It´s worth the risk!" I said, as I began to caress her upper torso, playing with her nipples.

"But, it´s still mating season?!" Elh stated.

"I had just the most depressing dream ever, I need a little consolation, even if it´s just playing around, we don´t need to penetrate anything we also can just rub our bodies against each other, although I would love to see you drenched…., in my semen!" I explained to her hungrily.

I scanned her entirely naked body, she laid under me, as I towered above her, I saw her squirming and fighting with her own desires, although it clearly was a lost fight, I saw how wet she got, how she panted and how much her eyes changed as the greed for lust became too strong, of course all of this brought me a steel-hard boner and it was fascinating to see Elh´s eyes and head following the sway of it.

I see we understand each other….., I know you want this, am I right?!" I asked her with a triumphant grin as her tiny cute hands began to reach out, before she suddenly stopped getting her mind back on earth.

But before she could deny it, I began to suck on one of her nipples.

"You….., aaah…, you really must learn…, uuuh.., to be not so blunt…., aaaaaaahhhh…., about it!" Elh stammered, while moaning in the bliss I brought her.

"R-red!" Elh said weakly, drooling, as she sucked on my thumb with which I caressed her lips.

"Think about it honey, if this thumb of mine, were something different, hard, hot and juicy….!" I said to her and I once again saw how the lust clouded her mind and the desire began to slowly took her over, I kissed her and she slowly began to explore my own body.

"I want you so much Elh… not just your body, but your entire self…., I will give my everything to you!" I said to her.

"Same as I do, I love you so much, Red and I want to be your one and only!" Elh said, as she kissed me feverish as I began to trace my hand down her belly to her panties, the only piece of cloth which she still insisted on wearing in the Bed.

"_Red…., I know I said we should wait…., but I cannot take it anymore…, please make love to me, I´m ready for you, take me and make me yours, mark me with that sword of yours_!" Elh whispered in my ear, I blushed deep red.

"Is this your honest wish…., you don´t gonna regret it afterwards?" I asked her, I wanted to tease her but I had no idea it actually would really work.

"Yes, i'm serious, I want to be yours and I want to bear your child, so do me raw!" Elh said bluntly and seriously in heat, forgetting everything she always scolded me for, as she stroke over my body, down to my Boxers.

"Elh are you really sure, I heard that the first time hurts for the woman, I don´t want to hurt you, I swore to never let that happen again!" I said to her as suddenly I began to feel afraid, because just now I actually remembered how delicate and fragile Elh was.

The lust almost would have made me giving up that care in order to feel pleasure but I was stronger in my care than in my lust, I didn´t wanted Elh to cry, even if it was for pleasure.

"I know, but I will bear through the pain….., only this way we can truly become connected like no others, I want to become one with you Red!" She said to reason her.

However I saw in her eyes that I won´t be able to get her off this now, she lusted after me, just the way I did for her and let´s be honest, if what father says is true, then maybe we won´t have much time for this here anymore.

This might be the only chance for me, to make her my woman, my one and only from now on.

Therefore I surrendered her desire, not that I really put a fight against them anyways, still it hurted me to know that for this connection she desired, I had to hurt her yet again.

She stroke over her body in a tempting alluring and unmistakably sexy manner, as she took of her panties showing me her bare self, which made me go even harder than steel and dripping like a loose water tap, ready to blow my load right over her.

"You are so beautiful Elh and I want to be knotted inside of you and never let go!" I said, mesmerized by her beauty as I began to rub my dick while she began to pleasure herself.

We switched soon after coming the first time over each other, her hands felt warm and so damn wonderful, I almost came again as soon as she touched me, she even allowed me to pleasure her anal which felt even more wonderful, I think I blew off 5 times right in her before I was for a while too exhausted to continue.

But now I was back on the track ready to finally pop her Cherry.

"I love you Red, no matter what you are and what you are destined to become…., so come my love, I want you….., in me…., Red!" She said, and I kissed her body all over, before stroking my dripping dick over the entire length of her body to her pussy.

She positioned and with a last look at me, pushed me deep inside of her.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH….., OH GOD!" She yelled in bliss and pain alike, I felt the blood of her broken hymen flowing down my legs

To say that I hated to see her cry was not even necessary to say, I felt the pain she was going through with all my heart, but even when I told her to stop she just kept on pushing until I was to the hilt in her, the heat made me go harder in an instant.

"_Now we are connected…. Haaah….., you belong to me…. Haaaaaaah….., as I belong to you, you marked me and I will never allow someone else to do it…..ooooohhhhhh…, you are mine alone, same as I am yours_!" Elh said breathlessly and I kissed her passionately.

"The Love I feel is not able to be explained in words…., words can never reach what I want to show you, to make you feel what I feel deep inside of me, that is my mission from this day on, until the day and moment I die, I will never stop loving you!" I said to Elh, her arms wrapped around me for support, this was more like a ceremony and yet I didn´t wanted this moment to end.

"From the beginning on I felt that we were connected, far further than just through the rite of forfeit or the circumstance of living together.

I felt something in my soul, which told me that you were the right one, the only one I ever would love in this way, the man I wanted to bear children from…., so Red, my love and maybe future King of all Lupycans…., please move in me, make me feel good and give me lots of cute babies!" She said and to me she glowed in a silver light, emitting from her silver fur.

"As you wish, my one and only Queen and future wife!" I said to her and moved in her, she cried a bit but she told me to go on, I felt worse to hurt her this much, still she always assured me that she was okay, looking at me with love.

I moved as gentle as possible until she told me to go faster and harder.

I don´t know how long we were doing it, but I also hoped that Chocolat would not come in now and choke us to death….., that was probably my greatest fear.

That however both White and Chocolat couldn´t even really sleep at all, not only due to our moaning, I could not know, but so it was.

**White´s Pov:**

I was wide awake, not because of the grunts and moans coming from next door, but it was because of all the things which were bugging me.

I lost my friends, as well as my ship, out of sight, still I felt that at they were all still alive, somehow I just knew.

However there was also something different on my mind, it was this girl, Chocolat, it seemed to me as if I recognized more of her, she and Choco were so similar, it was incredible, if I would not know that Choco was a Kumear, I would really be tempted believe that this girl might be indeed her.

Still I only got to know her since yesterday evening, and it was also not for the fact, that I had dreamed of her for about a week straight, which made me thinking that I had a deeper kind of connection to her.

It was the major reason why I didn´t wanted to marry Nanooka, at least not yet, not only because of the other reasons, which were not less heavy-weighted.

I wanted to know who this girl was, and why I was dreaming about her, when I not even knew nor ever before have seen her, maybe I should have asked Lady Savurella if it were visions of the near future.

Still, even when my mind didn´t know her, my heart seemed to know her very well, for it reacted with strange feelings to her every word and with each of them I saw Choco before me, these vision like memories were confirming my thought, there was something more behind.

"Can it be…., is she really Choco?!" I thought in doubt, it was just too crazy, why would she be hear and not with her family.

"But it can´t be her in the slightest, Choco vanished 13 years ago together with her Family during the catastrophe of Valhalla , even if she would have ended up here on the Shepherd Republic, she would have to be far over 1300 years old after all.

"It´s impossibly her, Chocolate cannot be Choco!" I stated with outmost conviction.

"I cannot be who?!" a voice asked behind me.

"Oh, hello Chocolat, I didn´t knew you were still awake…., nice evening isn´t it!" I said after I turned around to look who was speaking, although I already knew it after hearing her cute, angelic voice.

She giggled but looked up in the sky anyways.

"It sure is, good evening by the way, White, couldn´t you sleep?" She asked me, as she sat next to me, at the havens promenade, right before our Hangar.

"Kinda, there are hundreds of thoughts, keeping me from sleeping, and the moans of my neighbours aren't really helping!" I said truthfully.

"I know…., they are simply idiots, I told them not to make noises in the night but no, they just keep on grunting their minds out….., i´m sorry about that, that is most impolite, not only for you but for all of our guests!" Chocolat said, sighing deeply.

"I will make them pay tomorrow!" She said with a devious smile, while I sweat dropped.

"Anyways, what did you mean with I am not Choco?!" She asked curious.

"_**Choco Garontrias Gelatorias**_…., she was a friend of mine, the youngest princess of the Kumears from Valhalla and also the girl I found myself most close to, somehow even closer than to my own Sister Blanche….., I…, I loved her…, even when I knew that she was only 2 years old!" I explained and she nodded in understanding.

"I see…!" she stated but it didn´t sounded disgusted but simply acknowledging.

"Yeah I know it´s weird, I was around 3 years old back then…., at least I think I was…, _it could also be different_?!" I stated unsure myself.

"Wait…., what you mean, you guess?!" she asked curious.

"Choco and her Family were the royal Family of Valhalla, shortly before Valhalla was destroyed, ever since they are missed, the medics back home said that after I heard about it, I fell unconscious and in coma due to an intense shock, which was triggering a brain-damage, it got cured but i still didn´t woke up until 3 months later, ever since I woke back up, my mind is fuzzy about my memories with her.

I don´t really know when or why it all happen, I cannot entirely trust my memories, that´s why I said I guess I was 3 year old back then and I guess she´s missed since 13 years, I just don´t really know it and the rest of my family who knows about these things somehow won´t tell me anything, for whatever reason!" I explained.

"I …, guess I understood that…., say…, how was she?!" Chocolat asked.

"Cheerfully, the fun in person, always smiling and always running around, she loved me very much and we even exchanged vows of marriage with each other, which her mother, Lady Tereza Gelatorias, has witnessed and accepted, we wanted to discuss the terms for a marriage in the next few years, when Choco would be an adult, we wanted to do so by her next visit, but it never came so far!" I explained.

"I…., see…, but I bet she´s alive, somewhere out there she must be, i´m most certain of it, if her love for you was so strong, she would not simply die and being drifted apart of you, you have to believe…, believe in her survival and that she someday will come to you!" Chocolat stated with true and honest compassion in her voice.

"I really hope you are right there Chocolat, I always believe that she will be somewhere out there, I feel that she´s still alive!" I explained, as I looked in the sky and the vast of the stars, after the thunderstorm from before the sky was now clear of all clouds.

The view soothed my heart and without thinking I began to sing.

_(Original: Coldplay- A sky full of Stars)_

"_**Cause you're a sky, because you're a sky full of stars**_

_**I'm gonna give you my heart**_

_**Because you're a sky, because you're a sky full of stars**_

_**Because you light up the path**_

_**I don't care, go on and tear me apart**_

_**I don't care if you do-ooooooh**_

_**Because in a sky, cause in a sky full of stars**_

_**I think I saw you-ooooooh **_

_**Because you're a sky, cause you're a sky full of stars**_

_**I want to die in your arms, arms**_

_**Because you get lighter the more it gets dark**_

_**I'm going to give you my heart**_

_**And I don't care, go on and tear me apart**_

_**And I don't care if you do-ooooooh**_

_**Because in a sky, cause in a sky full of stars**_

_**I think I see you-ooooooh**_

_**I think I see you-ooooooh**_

_**Because you're a sky, you're a sky full of stars**_

_**Such a heavenly view-ooooooh**_

_**You're such a heavenly view-ooooooh**_!" I sang, without minding anything around me, I think I lost one or two tears.

"It´s a beautiful song!" Chocolat stated.

"Choco loved this song, she said it makes her feel like the Sky and me would be everything she ever need!" I stated.

"I really can understand her that's what I felt as well as I heard it, it makes me feel this way when I fly through the sky with the Asmodeus!" She said as she looked up to the moon.

"_Breathtakingly beautiful_!" In whispered as I looked at her, the way the moon illuminated her was incredible, as if she shone from the inside out.

"Well thank you very much, your handsome Highness!" Chocolat stated with a cute smile, while I blushed deep red.

"Well…, uhm….., on a scale from 0 to 10, how bad was my singing!" I asked to loosen up the awkward silence after both our comments.

"Uhm, well it was not that bad honestly, I think a 8 would do good, I don´t know the original band´s version so I cannot say whether it was better or worse, so please don´t be too disappointed!" She said and I smirked.

"Naww, i´m fine, I know for a band it might never reach…, i´m just an average shower singer anyways!" I said and she chuckled.

"Same as Red then, he always sings when he´s in the shower!" She said.

"I see…., say…., Red is not your real brother, am I right?" I asked and she nodded.

"We were orphans, without any memory of our past, I was 4 years old as I arrived in that orphanage and Red was 8, since 11 years we now are together as a family and after we became old enough to leave the Orphanage together, we adopted each other as siblings.

Ever since we have always been together….., doing everything together as one and since 2 years we do these things with Elh!" Chocolat said.

"I see….., well I still have my family, beside of my birthfather!" I said with a shrug.

"I´m sorry for this!" She said to me, but I waved off.

"Don´t be….., he died before my birth, so I don´t really know him anyways…, I just know him as my birthfather and previous king…., but I guess I miss him too, although I don´t think so often about him, only when others are talking about him specifically!" I said to her.

"Whenever I asked someone how he was, I always get said of what for an awesome King he was, but never how he was as person, as himself…., not even mom tells me something nor my Uncle.

As I said aside of having been the former King as well as the men who ended his life to end the War once and for all, I have no real clue how I shall make myself a picture of him!" I told to her and she nodded although shocked.

"That's awful, to know you had a father but not even get told how he had been….., I wish someone who knew my parents would come to me and tell me about them…., you know I don´t tell this to my Brother so often…, in fact I haven´t told it anybody but Elh I guess…, but it´s really frustrating not to have parents and to not know them in the slightest, not even the Director of the Orphanage, Mrs. Cherrypie, could tell me anything about them

What were they for people, good ones, bad ones.., poor…, rich, was I wanted or unwanted, I have nothing…., nothing but this locket!" She said as she showed it to me.

"Hmmmmmmmm….., may I?!" I asked to her and she nodded.

"Go on and open it!" She said.

"Alright…., here I go?!" I stated as I opened the locket.

What I saw came like a real shock to me.

"_This…., this is impossible_!" I thought as I looked at the photo of Choco Gelatorias, it was mostly hidden under broken glass and yet I could see her face very well.

On the cover stood a small speech and under it was a coat of arms.

"Hmm…, wait a second….., let me take a closer look!" I stated, as I took out a pocket-lens.

"_Hmmmmmm…., no doubt…, this is the coat of arms of Valhalla…, but why is that one here…., can it be…, is this girl really Choco Gelatorias, the Kumear Clan´s youngest Princess…., how can she still be alive after all this time….., am I wrong, haven´t it been 13 years after all_?!" I thought in confusion and doubt.

"Did you found something?" Chocolat asked in anticipation, her voice brought me back on earth.

"Oh no…, sorry I thought I might have saw something familiar but it was nothing at all…., sorry to shock you!" I stated sheepishly.

"_I cannot tell her my thoughts nor am I even sure enough about all this, I have way too little informations….., best would be to keep it to me for the while, until I can 100% prove things_!" I thought as I closed the locket and gave it back to her.

"It´s beautiful…., but say, why didn´t you have let the glass being repaired, maybe it would give you a clue?!" I asked.

"I asked the blacksmith and the jeweller here in Airedale and in Pharaoh, after we went there the first time, but none of them were able to get the glass out without breaking something, and that was something I absolutely didn´t wanted, it was a Heritage after all.

You are right I wish I would have a clue…, but I guess for now it´s good as it is, but still I wish to know from where I came and who my Parents are, so I can someday tell my grandchildren something from them.

I don´t want them to only know them as `the Grandparents´!"

"I know right, it´s similar with my father, I only know him as my father and former King….., and when I imagine, that someday my own Grandchildren might only know me as the old King White Savage XIII as well…., then I got to say that I really hate my life!" I explained to her and she nodded in understanding.

"I wish I could live a life like you and Red, free from all restrains, able to fly and travel wherever you want, literally being bound by nothing…, I always wished I was a bird, or a Sky Rider.

I know your life as well as that of a Sky-Rider might not always be easy, but it´s definitely easier than my earth-bound life as future King.

What's the meaning of just becoming the next one in a row of identical Roles, we might be all different, but we even have the same name, I mean like what the hell.

Since 13.000 years each king of the Felidions had the same freaking name, as if we are born, only for becoming the copy of someone else, someone who is dead for centuries.

I know they say you shall honour the dead, but really, my folk exaggerates this far too much!" I said, sighing in annoyance.

"Somehow, I am grateful that I landed here, I am the first time free from everything that bounds me to be who I am destined for, according to my folk.

Of course I cannot forget that my Friends are somewhere out there, probably in danger…., but as selfish as it might sound, I decided to cherish this little bit of Freedom for as long as I can, without forgetting my mission, whatever it was!" I said.

"Is there no chance to find it out, rather than to wait until your memories come back, what if it was something extremely urgent, then we cannot lose any more time, can we?" Chocolat asked me.

I thought about it.

"Yeah, now that you are saying!" I said.

"There is one chance, to at least to know where my Mission shall have brought me, maybe my Friends managed to get to our goal.

You see my Sky Rapier, I mean my Mecha and armoured Aircraft, is not only a Mighty Mecha but also constantly connected to our Black Box back at the Sky Sweeper, mine and my friend´s Airship, and also gets the coordination data from the same.

With it I could a least find out where they are right now!" I said in happiness.

"Why didn´t I thought about this in the first place!" I stated in self-disappointment, as I was about to call out for Draken.

"By the way….how does your Mecha looks like?" Chocolat asked me.

"Like a huge White Dragon, with sword and Gatling Gun, cannons and all!" I said.

"Really….., I would love to see it!" She answered with glimmering eyes.

"Well I wanted to call out for it right now, so just a second okay!" I stated as I walked a bit away from the Hangar.

"Alright White, you got this!" I stated as I breathed in a rhythm.

"Anorus arito, Dracen ures dorias macerit, aurun et aperon (_I call for you, Dragon of the brightest Light, hear me and appear_)!" I chanted in order to awake Draken…, however it somehow didn´t work.

"Huh, well that is new…., usually it works and he awakes instantly…, I wonder why not now!" I stated as I looked at the Jewellery.

"Waaaaah, wait a second…., the crystals…, they are damaged!" I stated in utter shock.

"What´s the matter White?!" Chocolat asked as she came to my side.

"Chocolat…..!" I stated as I cried in her chest, which was, now that I think about it, quite impolite, as we know each other not that long.

"Tell me what´s the matter, why are you crying?!" She asked.

"The crystals where Draken is contained inside…, it is broken…, it will most likely last an entire week until I can call him again, that's the time it might take for it to repair itself!" I stated in pain.

"Oh…, I see!" Chocolat stated.

"I swear…, i´m no imposter…., I really can call him…, just not right now…., i´m sorry!" I stated in desperation.

"Relax, relax White…, I believe you, even when you cannot show him to me right now, no need to fear!"

"M-Miss Chocolate!" I cried in happiness before her.

"There, there…, I know how this feels, when someone has high expectations on you and then you have to disappoint them because of whatever reason, there´s no need to be sorry about it, I tell you, this happens to me all the time!" She said, as she took my head in her lap and caressed it for a while.

"Purr, purr!"

"…., Heh?!"

"Purr, puuurr!"

"White, that sound…?!"

"Huh…, UUUUUWAAAAHHHH, what am I doing!?" I shouted after I recognized, that I began to purr as soon as she began to caress my head.

"I´m sorry, but it just felt too good!" I explained.

"Really?!"

"Indeed…., I haven´t purred in a very long time, at least not knowingly!" I stated blushing.

"Well then, come down here and I make you feel good a lot more!" She said and I blushed deep red.

"Waaah…, nooo, that´s not what I mean, I meant to say that you should put your head on my lap and I keep caressing it!" Chocolate stated, in utter shock after realizing what she actually said.

"Yes I didn´t expected anything else anyways!" I stated, still blushing, but quickly putting my head on her lap, letting her caress my head.

"A-Anyways…, what are you going to do in the next days?!" She asked

"Well first off, I should look for a way to maybe repair Draken faster, first thing tomorrow after breakfast, if you want you are welcome to accompany me!" I explained to her.

"Is it that damaged?!" She asked.

"Indeed, of course Draken has a self-repair function but as I said before, it might last a week for it to be fully functional again, however I have not much time to lose.

I don´t know where my friends are, at least not as long as I cannot read the Log-book on the Black-box, also I am quite vulnerable without Draken, if an Attack occurs I would have only little capability to actually defend myself.

Also I would likely help you search for the right Cannons…., but first, may I suggest you something?" I asked her.

"Sure, what´s the matter?" She asked.

"Well I repaired the Bulge in your Ship, since I wanted to repay you kindness and hospitality and couldn´t do anything else, to not make a noise I used the Silent Bubble spell.

Anyways, what i´m trying to say is that the jacket of your Airship is not at all fit for your kind of work, I heard that Hunters also fight against Sky pirates from time to time, and that the Airship is your home, so in my eyes your Ship has a major mal-factor, the Jacket!" I explained but she only looked confused.

"Am I right when I assume that this ship was originally not a hunter ship?!" I asked.

"Indeed, as much as I know it was a Transport Airship before!" Chocolate honestly replied.

"As I thought, well what you have now is Cargo-Ship-tin, good for…., well Cargo-Transport-Airships, it is usually not at all suited for battle-airships or for a ship that often gets bombarded, what you need is a Bullet proof Full metal-tank-jacket!" I said and she sighed.

"I know…., Red and I, we are well aware that our Ship lacks a few things, but try to tell this Red and he just starts a fight with you….., and our current budget is not all too big too, you know.

Such a Jacket upgrades would cost an astronomical sum and we still have to constantly repair and enhance Dahak or Red cannot work anymore, so it might last a few years, before we actually can afford a new jacket!" Chocolat explained.

"Doesn´t Airedale or any other Island of the Shepherd Republic make a _**Collector-Discount**_?!" White asked.

"A what?!" Chocolate asked me confused.

"Well a Collector-Discount…, how to put it…., back in Shamballa, we have a trade system for most of the Ateliers and Smiths, if you accept a mission for collecting some goods, for example out of the forest or a dungeon, afterwards you get either money by the place you accepted, or they craft you something for a reduced Price.

This way my friends and I managed to build our Airship in less than 6 years, it´s a common and popular practice on Shamballa and Ragnarök, at least it was so before the War, I don´t know if here or down there things are still the same but Shamballa still works with that system!" I explained.

"That would be really awesome but I never heard of someone doing something like this, at least not here on the Shepherd Islands, as much as I know!" Chocolate stated.

"I see…, well the any other place were you could get it a little cheaper would be the Black market but you can barely trust anybody there and the Metal you get there is also not really top-class…., wait…, what about the ship, it exploded right?!" I asked her.

"Ship…, which ship…., wait you mean the Lycanian warship?!" Chocolate asked.

"Yes, I bet during the destruction and the storm, some of the piece might have been flying and landing at the island or those beyond….., if we could get them, it would get rather easy to build a Jacket-Upgrade out of them.

They are made of Plasmantium, so even a plasma storm won't be able to damage the Asmodeus anymore, still the major factor after wards, would be the windows then…!" I stated.

"What´s with the windows?!"

"You would need some Diamond-glass, which raw-material is only to find in the mines on Mina, the eastern Island of the Savannah Archipelago!" I stated.

"Is there no other way?!" Chocolate asked in desperation.

"Well as alternative, you could craft it out of Crystals, however you would need a Crystal-smith to actually do it, and a hell lot of high-class crystals with minimal impurities!" I explained after thinking.

"It lasted 2 entire years until we had all the crystals together, to actually build all the windows on the Sky-Sweeper!" I explained.

"I see….., but I bet this is also not cheap am I right?!" Chocolate asked after thinking long about it.

"It´s a t least a lot cheaper than collecting Diamond-glass-raw-material, it is either quite rare or the digging-fees are overly-expensive, also does only a handful of smiths exists, who actually know how to create, with the certain raw-material, Diamond-glass and most of them are living in Mina anyways.

From the Crystal-smiths exist a lot more than that and they live all over the flying continents, i´m sure one or two must also live somewhere around the Shepherd Republic, this way I might also be able to repair Draken´s containment!" I explained.

"I see….. well this surely would help us much and Red may not have anything against it, if it´s kinda cheap….., logically we going to pay you for your work as well, if you help us collecting these goods!" Chocolat said.

"Please don´t, I don´t need to be paid, if I only can live a bit with you guys, until Draken has repaired itself, I would be more than glad, I have no fear of using the couch from now on and I promise to work hard to earn my share of the momentarily living!" I explained.

"Really…., well I would be glad to have you here, you are a nice company, next to my brother and Elh, I always like it to have a full house…., or ship in this case!" She said and smiled.

"Anyways, I guess, we better get going and sleep for another while, or at least try to sleep, when we want to move out early!" She said.

"Are you really tired?" I asked her in doubt.

"Well honestly not really…., the shock of falling out of the bed, thanks to one of Red´s shouts, is still in my bones….., i´m so gonna enjoy punishing them later.

By the way aren´t you tired…, I mean you said that you had repaired the bulges in the Jacket for which I also will thank you from my heart, still you really wouldn´t have to do that?" Chocolat asked me curious.

"Not really it´s no big deal and I am not really that tired, thoughts of everything that happened, and what might gonna happen are keeping me from sleeping anyways, same as the nightmares, which are coming from them!" I explained.

"But if I shall be honest, I also want to be able to see the first ray of the sun in freedom!" I said to her.

"Would you mind…., i-if I watch with you?" She asked.

"Of course not, I would love to have your company!" I quickly said and blushed.

"Well thank you!" She said and giggled, making me blushing even more.

I looked over the cloud-sea and then up to the stars.

"The stars are beautiful tonight, but they always are, they seem so shiny yet is their fire long time extinct, so near yet so far.

Just like me, I am only the afterglow of a fire long extinct, yet I seek to become different of my ancestors, I seek to become a whole new spark of fire, a new star.

I seek to become a one of a kind, a King which my successors will also remember even if the fire of my soul long has died out, just like White Savage the first!" I explained and she listened to my lament attentively.

"His soul is so near to us, we feel him every day of our life, knowing we owed him that we lived for so long in peace!" I explained.

"I See…, say you said you are the 13th King am I right, how long does a king normally rules?!" Chocolat asked.

"Why are you asking?!"

"Well I honestly didn´t know anything about kings before seing one right before me, so it´s just me being curious?!" Chocolat explained her reason.

"I see…, well each king has a _**maximal governorship of 10 years**__,_ it´s the same in Shamballa as in Ragnarök, at least before the war.

It has also been this way in Valhalla, they were once the ones to suggest this system in the first place and the other races simply took the system over.

Back then, in the era of the belligerent states, the dictator _**Donduros**_ _**had the rule over the throne of Valhalla for 30 years long**_ and brought terror to all Kumears, no matter who stood in his path was mercilessly crushed…., after he perished, his successor, the wise _**King Odrim Garontrias**_, expressed his wish for a fair system.

After that day the _**Clockwork-system**_ has been established, the reign gets passed after every decade to the next Clan of the so called _**4 supreme Clans**_, they are _**the Kumear-clans with the strongest military power of all the other clans**_.

The king however is getting chosen by all the clans, it are essentially _**4 Candidates**_ which are allowed to participate in the election, the winner then becomes the king after swearing his loyalty to all the Clans and to only act in the interest of the entire Island´s population.

Before Valhalla was destroyed it was the 4th year of _**King Kodiak Garontrias**_´ rule, Choco´s father.

!" I explained.

"I see…, but what do you mean with both Sides?!" Chocolat asked me.

"Valhalla is divided in four Habitats ruled by the _**4 supreme Clans: the Grizzlies, the Pandas, the Brown-bears and the Polar-bears**_, two Clans are always living on each side of Valhalla, which is _**divided in the middle, making it North and South Valhalla**_.

_**The Brown-bears and the Pandas**_ are living on the _**southern side**_ of Valhalla, while _**the Grizzlies and the Polar-bears**_are living on the _**northern side**_.

It was nothing rare that _both Sides_ accepted an interracial royal marriage to secure the survival of their Clan one way or another, so it came that Choco was born from _**King Kodiak Garontrias of the Brown bears**_ while Choco´s mother was actually the oldest Princess of North-Valhalla, _**Princess Tereza Gelatorias**_ _**of the Polar-bears**_!" I explained.

"Wow…, I see.., that sure is something!" Chocolat stated.

"The system is quite nicely done and Fair, however it also exists a special rule, should the king no being able to rule for the next Ten years, then it is also possible for a _**substitute-king**_ to be elected.

In the case of Shamballa was that Uncle Iranuki, who overtook the kingdom from my Father after his death, for I was still unborn and far too young anyways, to rule over a kingdom.

Therefore my Uncle ruled for 15 years, for me to raise up, getting taught in each and every manner as well as for me to become adult, since only an adult is allowed to become king.

And after these 15 years it is finally my time to take the ceptre, not that I really wanted to but it is an obligation which I cannot and also don´t want to hand over to anyone so easily, I was prepared all my life for that day and my Folk has waited for so long, at the very least I will not disappoint them.

I never said I don´t want to become king, I just don´t want to be constantly compared to my Ancestors, I am me and as such I want to be seen!" I explained.

"My words White, my words!" Chocolate replied.

"I bet you will become someone unique, someone different from all the previous Kings, if it is your destiny to reawaken Abyssinia, then you shall become the King of _**Neo-Abyssinia **_instead!" Chocolat said, trying to comfort me.

"The question is…, will I be able to become the new King, the New White Savage, without somebody who tries to put some chains on me, can I really become a new Legend?

If the Lupycans come to destroy my world, will I be able to rescue it…., I guess at least not with my current strength…, I could barely win against Beowulf.

But I am eager to learn and to become strong, no matter what happens, I will defend this world even if I have to give my life for it!" I said with fire in my eyes.

"Since I´m meant to rule, I will refrain myself from doing anything the same way as my ancestors, from the day on, that I become the righteous and real king of Neo-Abyssinia, a king even myself can respect, I shall create new rules.

I will order that each of my future successor is free to be named as their parents' wish, that they´re able to remain a child for as long as they are able, or if nothing messes it up, until they reaches adulthood.

They shall be able to live as they wish during this time, as long as it is conform to the elementary rules of Abyssinia.

Also they shall have the best of education, before and after the Adulthood, to be prepared to serve their country as a righteous leaders in their own names.

The Era of the ghost of White Savage will end with me and a New Era, in a new Abyssinia shall begin!" I said.

"I will be the last White Savage who ever roamed this world and led my folk, my son or daughter will definitely bear another name!" I stated with a firm voice and a fist rose to the stars.

Just as the first ray of the sun broke through the night.

"White look….!" Chocolat said before I looked, I got out of my firm pose and admired the beauty of the sun at the unseen horizon.

"It has been a long time since I last watched the sun rising, somehow, I guess, I have to thank you and Red that for…., it's a beautiful sight!" Chocolat said, with a peaceful smile, which let my heart jumping up high.

"It will never be as beautiful as you are!" It broke out of my mouth, before I could stop myself.

"Thank you White, note that you are quite handsome too as I said before!" Chocolat simply stated smiling genuinely at me

"Yaaaaawwwwnnnn, somehow the warmth of the sun makes me sleepy!" She yawned while sitting there and after a while of watching the sun rising while the Star and the moon were fading away, she leaned at my shoulder, snoring lightly, falling asleep peacefully.

I decided that I better take her inside before she would catch a cold, even with the warmth of the sun, we still were in September, as much as I saw on the calendar, and it still was quite cold outside.

Taking her bridal style she stirred a bit and clutched my ripped shirt, I reminded myself of going shopping today after I helped her to find everything she would need.

I definitely would need a new wardrobe if I would remain incognito on this island, who knows where the spies of Lycan are, I cannot let Chocolat and the rest of the crew being caught in my mess.

I walked towards her bed and gently placed her inside before wrapping the blanket tightly around her.

Suddenly I had that urge to kiss her on the fore-head, something which I always did with Choco as well as Blanche, when they were going to sleep, I resisted and quickly, on silent toes, made my way downstairs.

In my current sleeping place, I breathed sharply, the urge to kiss her goodnight was unbearable, this feeling was strange however also quite familiar, but I knew I had to endure it, I have no right to make her any kind of hope, nor for myself.

There still were some moans to hear, telling me that Red and Elh would probably not stop any soon, I had to admit they had a hell lot of stamina, but then again, it was mating season, so it was also quite clear that they wouldn´t stop until Red probably would get Elh pregnant.

"_Not that I have any experience about Mating season…., I only had sex once and also not due to my own will and wish_!" I thought and instantly thought about Nanooka.

"I wonder how long it will take until she will forgive me that I cancelled the marriage…., but overall I just hope she´s alright…, wherever she is!" I mumbled.

"_For them I am probably only a few Hours away, as long as they are still in Savannah´s Dominion, but here I will probably stay for a few days._

_I cannot hire any transport to my home, since I also cannot give away the location of Savannah to just anyone._

_That would mean treason to my folk, since most Captains are known to be quite heavy drinkers and I cannot have it that one of them blurts the location of Savannah out, I must find them on my own_!" I thought.

I knew that thinking wouldn´t help me much right now, for until Draken has repaired himself, or I find someone to repair it, I am stuck here, so might as well make the best out of the situation.

Having nothing to do, I decided that I might as well make some breakfast for the time until they decide to stop, or like in Mr. and Mrs. Melizee and Chocolat´s case, to wake up.

"Since i´m here and being treated so nice, I might as well do something useful for them….., well then, what to cook….., wait what do they even eat and what not, I am a foreigner after all, I bet what I normally eat and what they eat is a sky-wide difference.

Geez, best will be I just cook everything I can find in some cookbooks, i´m certain there will be at least one thing under it, which I can do and if not I just try it with my own recipes!" I mumbled, as I went to the kitchen, created a Bubble spell around it to not wake anyone with the noise and began to cook.

While doing this I began to sing another song which came in my mind, I had a fable for music and ever since I was little, music drew me towards another world, just like others do with books.

Whenever I had to concentrate hard on something, I began to quietly sing for myself, same as right now, however I didn´t knew that I had a listener, who even managed to hear me through the Bubble spell.

The song I sang was about the days as Chief Nanuk and Chief Shanuk´s Lupycan folk has been rescued out of Ragnarök, as the same began to descend, after the Capitol of Lunaris began to rise into the vast of the sky and being hidden from all eyes ever since, shortly before a massive spear of rock was stabbed right through the hole which remained in Lunaris.

Back then Uncle Iranuki and the other, Generals of the Savannah archipelago created a magic corridor, made by two identic Gates, a wormhole so to say.

Of course the Gateway had to be secured, as well as the refugees had to be brought and defended on their way to the gate on Ragnarök.

And this was anything but easy, since they were constantly under fire, and if even one of these Gates was destroyed, those who would have been inside to that time might die.

It was a risky but valuable mission, after all we managed to save Hundreds of innocent Lupycans, who were exiled and hunted by Lycan and his hounds.

_(Original: Sabaton- Hearts of Iron)_

"_**See their Realm in flames**_

_**Try to save Lunaris in vain**_

_**It's a road through death and pain**_

_**On the other shore, there's the end of the war!**_

_**Who could ever have believed?**_

_**Seems like nothing's been achieved**_

_**Just to walk a day, go all the way**_

_**The fronts are closing in.**_

_**As the end is drawing near**_

_**The Sun´s Army interfere**_

_**Open up a route, get people out**_

_**Its forces spread out thin**_

_**It's the end of the war**_

_**(Hold the corridor!)**_

_**Reach for Savannah's shore!**_

_**It's the end, the war has been lost**_

_**Keeping them safe 'til the abyss's been crossed**_

_**Not a battle, but a rescue mission**_

_**Holding their ground 'til the final platoon.**_

„_**Hurry up, we're waiting for you"**_

_**Sons of the King and civilians too**_

_**Dispossessed and fleeing to the West!**_

_**Who'll survive and who will die?**_

_**Up to luck of war to decide**_

_**Those who made it cross without a loss**_

_**Have reason to rejoice**_

_**Cause It is not about Lunaris, it is not about their Realm**_

_**It's about these men, who fought for them**_

_**Is there any peace to expect?**_

_**It's the end of the war**_

_**(Hold the corridor!)**_

_**Reach for Savannah's shore!**_

_**It's the end, the war has been lost**_

_**Keeping them safe 'til the abyss's been crossed**_

_**Not a battle, but a rescue mission**_

_**Holding their ground 'til the final platoon.**_

„_**Hurry up, we're waiting for you"**_

_**Sons of the King and civilians too**_

_**Dispossessed and fleeing to the West!**_

_**See their Land burn on the other side**_

_**Going down in flames as two worlds collide**_

_**Who can now look back with a sense of pride?**_

_**On the other shore, there's the end of the war...**_

_**See their Land burn on the other side**_

_**Going down in flames as two worlds collide**_

_**Who can now look back with a sense of pride?**_

_**On the other shore, there's the end of the war...**_

_**It's the end, the war has been lost**_

_**Keeping them safe 'til the abyss's been crossed**_

_**Not a battle, but a rescue mission**_

_**Holding their ground 'til the final platoon.**_

„_**Hurry up, we're waiting for you"**_

_**Sons of the King and civilians too**_

_**Dispossessed and fleeing to the (West!)**_

_**See their Land burn on the other side**_

_**Going down in flames as two worlds collide**_

_**Who can now look back with a sense of pride?**_

_**On the other shore, there's the end of the war...**_

_**See their Land burn on the other side**_

_**Going down in flames as two worlds collide**_

_**Who can now look back with a sense of pride?**_

_**On the other shore, there's the end of the war...!" **_I ended the song, just as I was done with the first few meals.

"Clap, clap, clap!" Suddenly someone clapped, startling me and I almost let the plate, I decorated with food, falling to the ground.

I managed just through my good reflexes, sharpened through years of training, to catch it in time.

"It has been a long time, since I last heard this song and the story behind, my King!" I heard the raspy but still strong voice of my old teacher, Mrs. Cassandra Melizee.

"Well of course Mrs. Melizee, it´s been 1500 years since the war ended, if you don´t count in Abyssinia years!" I said.

"Please Your Highness, I am long not your teacher anymore, just call me Cassandra, like everyone else too!" The old Lady said to me, she has always been my favourite teacher, even though she was strict she was just as fair, and I was really sad as she gave up on both of her jobs, she has been the high-priestess before Lady Savurella.

"Alright but then you have to call me also White, just like everyone else, beside of most of the folk of Shamballa.

I am far, far away from being a suitable king yet, but I swore to become a righteous one, and I swore to myself to become different from my ancestors.

I will be unique, and as I told Chocolat already, I will become the last White Savage, the last Number in the row!" I said with a decisive voice.

"You have grown much White, just the way I wished for you, I always saw, even though you hid it well from everyone else, of how much you hated your role, as the future King.

I wished for you to become a man, independent of his pre-set fate and the decisions of others, a man to grow strong by his own, because of what he is, not of what he shall become.

You are a young warrior, able to protect and wherever you see it yet or not, fate has you predetermined something big, not your role as king, and it will not always be easy, that's for sure.

But I believe that you, whatever may lie ahead of you, will find your destiny and you will live your life, on your own way!" Cassandra said with a warm smile.

"I believe in you White, I always did, and I know that you are meant to be here, that you were meant to meet with Red M. Savarin and Chocolat Gelato, as well as my Granddaughter Elh Melizee!" Cassandra explained.

"What makes you say that?!" I asked her.

"Do you know who the wife of White Savage the First was?" Cassandra asked.

"No, Who was it, I never really learned anything about them!" I asked her confused.

It was never truly being written into the History book, practically not many knew about the Two Kings' Families, beside of my Ancestor´s son.

White Savage the 2nd was raised by a third Party, after his Father and Uncle as well as his mother and aunt died during the Battle with Marohumt

Some say, that he was raised by Maranell, as remorse for being the only one who came alive out of this battle…, others were saying, that he was raised by the remaining members of the Melizera Clan´s, from which no one really knows where it came from.

The only thing known about them was that they were a Clan of mighty Paladins, which were the closest of the Felidae-Clans to my Ancestor White Savage the first, they swore eternal loyalty, perhaps they also made a blood oath, no one really knows that, perhaps only Cassandra, as former high-Priestess, knows something about it.

"I know some things, however I only can tell you as much as I heard from my own teacher though.

According to him and the history, passed down from one High-priestess to the next one, was his wife his own Sister, while Maranell fell in love with his sister!" Cassandra explained.

"What do you mean by that…, you mean they made incest?!" I asked in shock.

"No…, as much as I know were only White and his Brother Hanzo blood related to each other, while there were two twin-sisters, which they later married, the other two siblings, Maranell as well as his future Wife Ciarella, were both adopted since _**they all suffered the same loss**_, however what _**this loss**_ was is preserved since ancient times, there are no records from before their lives as Leader of the Rebellion.

As much as I know were White´s adoptive Sisters lionesses, called _**Arcana and Zora**_ _**Melizera**_ being adopted by _**a pair which lived in a village hidden in a geothermal valley**_, they also adopted White, Maranell and his sister Ciarella, during the times of the Feuds and civil wars in the era of the Belligerent states!

They decided to take the five in, as they found them in the mountains near the village, freezing and starving!" Cassandra told me.

"So Lion and Wolfs have always been friends?" I asked interested, as I kept making my meals for all of them.

"Unfortunately they weren't, _**Anubis, the Lord of all Canidae-Clans and Taniel, the Lord of all the Felidae-Clans**_ always fought each other bitterly and many of the clans vanished during the constant bloodsheds.

Today we only have the clans of the Caninus, the Lupycans and few _**Foxunes**_ which are still alive anymore, from the Felidae had the most clans survived.

Only after the Era, the Lions and the Wolfs began to have a good relation, mostly thanks to White and Maranell, and ever since both races supported each other against the other Races, fighting side on side, during the feuds, to secure friends and families.

As Maranell and White, as Brothers in Arms and Blood Brothers, created the two Kingdoms, Abyssinia and Ragnarök and united all the _**20 folks, ten folks of the sun and ten folks of the moon**_, peace between all these folks and the other Clans was finally ensured.

And this Peace was ensured through the Leadership of the _**20 Kings**_ and the immense power of the 10 Moon-spheres and the 10 Galaxy-Spheres!" Cassandra told.

"But what exactly are those spheres?" I asked.

"Oh, no one knows that White, since they rarely were shown, but according to records are they existent since ancient times, already to the era of the humans, but not even they knew anything about these Spheres.

It is to assume that they never really knew about them anyways, all we can say is that there is an enormous power within them, some of us might say that they are _**pieces of**_ _**stars and the moon or even of the eight Planets, **_which are circling around us.

One is even said to be made of a tiny piece of the sun, overall it is recorded that they had been arrived here on earth since so long ago, together with an Alien race, which wielded them against Marohumt and then later hid them all over the globe to create a grid over the planet, to keep Marohumt sealed.

It is to assume that maybe several primal human-civilisations deified and used these spheres to fight and seal Marohumt whenever he awoke.

No one knows it, there are no relicts of a time or civilizations like this beside of the spheres itself, and however, since the war against Marohumt, the spheres have not been seen any more anyways, no one even knows if they exist anymore, and no one knows where the old king has his own, since your father died before telling anyone about it.

Ever since they were divided by the 20 clans, the Spheres of the Moon and the Spheres of the Sun have been lost, kept and hidden from all eyes, banned in the realm or myths and legends!" Cassandra told me and it is as I thought.

"Maybe this was what we were about to do, to search the spheres by the other clans, in order to find them and to defeat Marohumt if he shall return!" I said as I thought about it, it all made sense to me now.

"Yes, such an order could probably only come from me, from a boy which rather believes in myths and legends from old times, than in the technical abilities of our current age!" I said as I sighed.

"And still, you are part of these legends, my dear White, since you have been the only King, since his creators, to reawaken Draken!" Cassandra told me.

"Not even your father was able to do it, and he was said to be as strong as White Savage the first, but it was his son, you, who has been able to awaken the old dragon-mecha.

Made out of the minerals of the earth and the power of the 10 Spheres of the sun, since this day, 1000 years ago, you also awoke your _**Royal Nono**_ the first time!" She said.

"Yes and it was the first time I lost control over them!" I said sadly, I always hated to be reminded of it.

"You were young and this force in you was too strong, to fully being tamed yet, don´t you make yourself responsible for things you cannot be really balmed, it was a horryfying situation back then and all the stress and fear you felt back then hasn´t really helped!" She tried to comfort me.

"I killed 20 men with my bare hands that time, tell how much this counts as stress management!" I said to her enraged.

"Assassins, of banned clans, who lurked still somewhere on Savannah, hidden Lycanian assassins, wishing for your head and the ones of your family and friends.

No matter what you say, in life or in war, as long as you do it to defend your family, it is the right thing to do, especially when your enemy does not intend to leave you alive as well!" Cassandra told me.

"Weren´t it you, who always preached to me, to not respond violence with violence, that violence is never a solution?" I asked her doubting and with raised eyebrows.

"I also remembered to told you, that defending someone dear to you goes over every normal violence, since you only intent to protect others from harm, you don´t fully intent to harm others for your own pleasure, Like the Lycanians do, it´s only a side-effect of protecting!" she explained.

"Using violence in order to protect and defend others, is different from using violence in order to kill and destroy others, always remember this White, the force of the Heart of the sun is made by your emotions and feelings.

It´s true that it mostly appears when you are enraged, since it´s breaking your internal limiters for using Nono on the outside, almost all the life force gets changed to Nono-forces, only a little amount , enough to keep you alive, gets saved.

But afterwards it´s makes you unconscious for several hours.

This force is an ability to completely destroy your enemies with all you have, but the often you use it the more it shortens your life span.

The Ability is cladding you in elements available and forcing almost every ounce of Nono in your body to the outside, making it merging with the Rano of the outside, together they create a shield around your body, but the releasing of such a power is a two-edged sword, it hurts yourself with every second you use it, but enables you to destroy whole armies.

White savage the first, used this force only in dire situations, just like you yesterday, this way you managed to save the whole Shepherd Republic in just one night, while other defence-groups struggled even against just one of these ships.

The force is however also fuelled by the feelings you hold for your family and friends, making it stronger, the value of friendship, care and kindness as well as of love is extremely strong and it powers not only your Nono but also Red´s Rano, as much as I have seen.

Since he is the direct successor of Maranell it was to be expected, after all Maranell was said to be _**Compassion**_ as well as _**Wrath**_ in person, and his blood is older than anything comparable.

Meanwhile your blood has become thinner with every passing generation, between you and White Savage the First is a strong similarity of the soul, but your blood has been significantly falsified by the fact that the royal lions did merged more and more with other lions races!" Cassandra explained but something different, than the obvious fact that I was but only a poor copy of the great White Savage the First, caught my ears, something which actually surprised me greatly.

"WAIT A FREAKING SECOND, RED IS MARANELL WOLVENRA´S SON?!" I asked dumbfounded and in awe, as I remembered the nice boy from before, who was currently impregnating his girlfriend, who´s grandmother sat right across me.

"Yeah, apparently we also only found it out yesterday, around 2 hours before you landed on the deck!" Cassandra said.

"Wow….., so is that…, I somehow felt something familiar in me as I met him, however I was sure to never have seen him before!" I said as I thought about it.

"But you talked about Red´s Rano, does that mean he too can change?!" I asked her.

"Do you know how both forms are also called?" Cassandra asked.

"No I don´t, how!?" I asked curious.

"_**Reverse Current**_; your Nono, which normally is strengthen your body already constantly from the inside, where it is also assembled, breaks out of every pore and creates a defence shield around your skin, e.g. the Lion of the north appears.

On the other Hand, is Red´s Rano, which normally is made by the outer natural forces, breaking through every pore inside of his body, strengthen his muscles and changing his body, it is exactly the opposite of your ability.

This way Red can turn in his _**Wrath-Form, the shape of a tall black Wolf, **_whose only desire is _to defend the ones he loves at all cost_, however, since this form is made for war and fighting, Red has to train in order to master these forces and to not someday be overrun or worse overtaken by them.

As much as I have heard from Chocolat has this force being broken out today for only the second time, similar to your forces, both of you have not in the slightest any idea of what exactly you are capable of and that is the worst possible thing that could happen.

This form is a Help as it is a Danger, for you and those around you, as long as you cannot master the control over it.

Also doesn't it matter which force you bear, in the end it remains a two edged blade and it hurts you both, especially when it is time to go back to normal!" Cassandra explained to me.

"I guess you are right, it does not really feels good in anyway, it feels cold and full of darkness somehow!" I exclaimed.

"Well it is your Wrath in person after all.

Just always remember my warning White, your force is too violent to be used in a normal fight, it is your trump-card, and if you won´t die already soon, you better only use it after you learned to control it!"

"Same as Red has to learn how to enforce his own power without losing his mind.

As I said, something big is awaited of you, not your role as kings but your role in the fate of this world, as defender of our planet!" Cassandra explained.

"You are right, I still have to learn much, in order to be able to protect!" I said.

"That´s the boy I know, it's time for you to become a man, in more than just one way…, I am now gone since about 500 years, 5 years in Shamballa and still, I see no girlfriend less a potential wife on your side…, how come?!" Cassandra said.

"Well first off for a marriage is it still far too early, at least in my opinion and my parents, after the failed wedding, have finally accepted this as well, aslo as from becoming a man….., I think for this it is already too late!" I said sweat-dropping.

"I assume you talk in both cases from Nanooka, am I right?" She asked me.

"Yeah.., how come you know?!" I said in awe, I wonder how she knew that.

"I always saw the desire and her hidden love for you in her eyes until the day she came to me to speak about it….., anyways tell me, how was it…, or did you even wanted it, I know she can be really pushy and passionate, a little too much for my taste.., so tell me!?" She asked.

"Geez seriously…, well No, I was not really prepared for it, in both cases…., I was not ready for having sex, nor was I ready to marry someone so soon, especially since I only had a week to prepare for it.

The worst however is that now I cannot give my own virginity, to the girl I would love to take as my wife!" I said.

"You mean Chocolat, am I right?" She asked, and knowing, out of experience that denying the truth would be irrelevant to her, I might as well spit it out to her, of course I would never admit it to Chocolat.

"I know what you want to say, hell I know it myself, that our love is not meant to be, or that it is hopeless to try, after all we live in two different worlds.

And these two worlds are as different as they can be, even in matters of time-continuum, I would be one year away from her and it would already be a hundred years after I return.

Also I would not be able to make her leaving her family just for my sake.

Still, even though I know all this…, that this love is impossible…., I strongly feel myself drawn to her, even before I knew her!" I said to her and she nodded in understanding.

"White, your live will not always be easy, but sometimes you will have to learn to bring personal sacrifices for the wellbeing of everyone….!" Cassandra said.

"Yeah I know what you mean…, Uncle Iranuki explained it to me already at great length!" I said.

"…., However you also have to know on how to follow what your heart tells you!" Cassandra spoke further and suddenly I was confused.

"Well that´s something new…, what do you mean with that, it´s not as if I would not like to do it but i´m not allowed, it was already a hard piece of work to make them canceling this stupid wedding, I know it´s not really what I should say but the attack of the Lupycans on me and Blanche that day came quite in handy back then!" I explained and I felt shame that I even felt an ounce of thankfulness for this attack.

"What I mean is, that if your heart tells you to marry and love Chocolat, then it will be restless before it cannot fulfill this love, it will hurt until you are together with the one it is beating for and no matter how you try to fill the gaps, which the longing is creating in your heart, with the love of others, it will never be able to be satisfied.

Chocolat is a fine, nice, lovely, admirable and kind and compassionate girl…, a girl most worthy to stand next to you as queen, I can assure you that.

I have seen your both natures, your souls, your memories, you two are connected to each other since her birth.

Same as Red has always been connected towards Elh, in a way, at least this tells me their souls, souls as old as yours, echoing out to each other, waiting and hoping for a response, Souls are going to be reborn, no matter the race or the gender they had before or they end up with later.

You and Chocolat are soulmates and no matter how you try to find love in someone else, you will never be whole without her, that I can tell you out of my purest conviction!" Cassandra explained.

"I see, in the end fate follows the path in which Chocolat and I will be a pair, if we aim to ever to be completely happy.

Still…., what about Red and Elh, how could I ever be so cruel and take Chocolat upwards towards Shamballa, where one year is a hundred years here in the shepherd republic, she would never be able to see her family again?" I asked her as I tried, as before, to figure things out.

"You forget that Red is the righteous prince of Ragnarök, which is, as I assume, still in the same Dominion-spell as the Savannah Archipelago, means one year in Ragnarök is just equally a hundred years here in the Shepherd Republic as it is out from Savannah.

This Dominion Spell once has been spoken from Maranell Wolvenra and White Savage the first, in order to preserve both land from being attack from the outside.

Only the Kingdom of Prairie and here in the Shepherd Republic, as well as the Capitol of Lunaris, wherever I shall be, are having no longer any connection to both lands anymore.

For them the time passes faster than for us down here, or better said, their time is running in the normal course of the time, which once ruled in ancient times,

Ragnarök's descending greatly disturbed this worlds Time-continuum and the world around us is not the world it has been 13.000 years ago it is quite complicated to explain, but this is roughly said the fact!" Cassandra explained as my head surely started to spin, I was grateful, to leave the field of academic theories and focus back on the problem at hand.

"Anyways, if we assume that both you and Red will become the Kings of both Lands for real, and Red manages to somehow rise Ragnarök back on one level with the Savannah Archipelago, as well as making Chocolat and Elh your respective Queens, than the case with different times would be closed, I guess.

All you then need to do is to build a bridge, where in the middle both Prairie and Shepherd would lie, and let´s say, every year, means every 100 years here, you would meet to speak about the news on both lands and so everybody could see each other, without having to suffer.

That would be at least the simplest solution of the problem!" Cassandra explained with outmost conviction.

"This way it would indeed work, but there are a few major faults in this plan!" I said.

"And what would that be?" She asked confused.

"_**Problem 1**_: We have no idea how to get towards Ragnarök, especially through the Plasma-storm, since we have no technology or any spell which makes metal long enough as strong as to be able to fly through.

_**Problem 2**_: We have no idea where Ragnarök even lies in the first place, ever since it has descended it´s position could have changed and if it is Invisible, it´s get even harder to locate.

_**Problem 3:**_ Last but not least we don´t even know what will await us down there, since Problem 2 makes it quite hard to actually gather informations, even with a scout-drone, all we know is that Lycan probably is ruling the land and probably has built a giant army, in order to annihilate us.

These three problems have to be solved before Red can become anyone than himself, but whatever we can do, we have to do it quick, since out of whatever reason, although we assume some spies somewhere, the Lycanians managed to have enough information to find, penetrate our shields and attack us by suprise!" I said.

"That are indeed a couple of problems to be solved first, however our hosts told me earlier something, wait was it, ah yeah, Chocolat and Elh told me that they somehow managed to get down to the old world, but I don´t know any more how, but if they could use the same way to get towards Ragnarök we would have solved Problem 1 already!" Cassandra explained.

"If this is true, we could manage to defeat Lycan in his own land, before his own front door, we would then not even have to pull the other islands in pity!" I said.

"_A big raid on their military facilities together with Asgard, Midgard and Jorthunheim, might end this war instantly_!" I muttered to myself, but then again that was quite the overly exxagerated- and probably the last resort-kind of plan.

"Yeah and it probably would end up in a genocide, seriously, Lycan rather kills his own folk as if he ever freely would give off the crown, however the wolfs are simply minded, if their leader is away they don´t know what to do until a new one comes at the place.

They are pack animals, they need an Alpha to tell them what to do, I am certain that most who are fighting for Lycan doing this more or less forced, so killing Lycan and bringing Red in the Position as new leader, he soon might rise up as new king!" Cassandra said thinking.

"And then we do paint him a big fat target´s mark on the back and everything is perfect for him to be assassinated, isn´t it?!" I asked sarcasticaly.

"Now what do you mean with that?!" Cassandra asked.

"Not to mock your experience but seriously Cassandra, I highly doubt that Red would be warmly welcomed there..., although ...,maybe warm in terms of explosive bullets being fired at him..., anyways I almost can assure you that he would not live one day in peace, while being stuck in that snake-hole.

Belive me Cassandra, I know very well how it is to be constantly a victim of attempted assassinations.

I bet there are more races than just the wolves who support Lycan, so we would have to first convince them before we could make Red king, all in all we probably have to convince all of Ragnarök about that idea, which is definitely easier said than done, if not even impossible.

Once they had chosen Maranell to become king, because he put his life on the line in order to bring an end to the everlasting bloodsheds, also because he was ready and he had mustered the courage to represent the interests of the people, to revolt and to stop the dictatorship.

But this here is something entirely different, Lycan is either a good speaker or he used something different to pull them into a brainwash, he managed to convince Races, which had a neutral and friendly relationship with Abyssinia and its races, to attack and obliterate the same.

Killing him and replacing him by Red as their leader won´t help anything, they would kill him and simply search for a new master with similar dreams as Lycan.

The hatred which has been burning in the souls of these men's for 15 years, is spreading like a disease throught their continent, this hatred against Abyssinia for somehow triggering their downfall is not able to easily being erased from one day on another.

All of these men's have somehow gotten a brainwash by Lycan for the last 25 years long, ten years of war were spent to shape he hatred in their hearts until today, to unleash its wrath even stronger than of 15 years ago.

These men are going to listen to no one who speaks of coexistence with Abyssinia, not after what has happened, not after Abyssinia was somehow the reason their land fell through the Plasma Sea and probably killed millions of beings, although there are no records that anyone of us actually knows such a kind of magic, not that it would be any relevant to them anyways.

However, by god, we Felidions and Abyssinians also never forgot all the millions of burried comrades and friends as well as innocent families which have been ripped apart, all these men who died during the years of destruction, brought by the Lycanians and the Ragnarokian Clans!" I explained and Cassandra looked in concern but nodded in understanding.

"Believe me Cassandra, I might not have lived that time, but even today the hatred against Ragnarök is still able to practically touch, and even if I too wish for a coexistence with them, am I not able to forget about the war, the bloodshed and the lost family and clans since i see the result every single day i wake up, I also can´t ever forget that I lost my father to Lycan and his men, that I never would be able to hear his voice, nor ever be able to see how he really was, free from every tale others are telling about him.

I never would feel his love, care and kindness as a father, thanks to Lycan!" I stated in hatred.

"The Hatred between both lands is the main factor, that lies between us and a possible coexistence.

No one can survive, as long as the other one lives, that was a speech I learned from many people on Shamballa, too many as to be able to not get influenced by it.

It would get hard to try to make Red to a new King of Ragnarök, but even harder it would be, to convince, as their king, the folks of the Savannah Archipelago to go all friendly on Ragnarök.

They would see it as the biggest treason, and believe me I don´t really care about what others are thinking of me, as long as it won´t cost me my life then.

We could try it, dear Cassandra, but that it won´t even work only partly, is an undisputable fact.

As I said, 10 years of hatred, bloodshed and war cannot be simply wiped away, not even during 15 years after this war.

It was Ragnarök who once attacked us, not vice-versa and it was also the Lycanians who kept on discriminating the Felinekos and keeping their hostility.

It´s true, maybe we all were happy about the peace for the last 15 years, even though we always expected deep down that Ragnarök had survived and would soon start new hostile acts, just as it has happened now, as they attacked the Shepherd Republic and Shamaballa as well as Valhalla.

It is most certain that they seek to wage war, so we have to find a way to prevent this war and in order to crown a new King there, we must first find out the reason of how Lycan became so powerfull and why he managed to seize control of Ragnarök, why all these Clans follow him and attacked Abyssinia after ages of peace and mutual help!" I said with a grim expression and a final tone.

"I know, I too cannot forgive the deaths of my family and my friends, but I still try not to hate them!" Cassandra said.

"I know, still, we shall never forget the most important fact, as I said before: It was not Abyssinia, which started the war 25 years ago!" I said and she nodded sadly.

"Still….., I wish that my love to Chocolat and the love of Red to Elh, could change anything….., somehow, someday and somewhere!" I said as looked outside, watching the birds in the sky.

I looked at two birds, a crow and a dove, flying alongside, a sight rarely seen and still it made me hoping for a better future, as if the both birds represent the both lands.

Suddenly a big black bird appeared and attacked the dove, the crow tried to save the dove, by attacking the black bird and then, released from its claws, both, dove and crow, attacked the black bird and made him fleeing, this sight made me think.

"The only possibility would be if Red and I would manage to accomplish an act, so serious as our ancestors once did, an act, which shows the two nations, that there are things that you can only accomplish together!" I said.

"Well if you two manage to prevent a war of both nation, it would be a good start!" Cassandra said.

"Abyssinia would only state that it would be the ultimate evidence that one cannot trust Ragnarök, since it is Lycan who tries to throw the world back in a war.

It has to be something different, an act, not only done by just us two, but by emissaries of each clan, from both nations, just like once our ancestors did, it might have been Maranell and White Savage the first who defeated Marohumt, but without their friends of the several clans, they would have never been able to defeat him!"

"You mean?" Cassandra, said shocked as it dawned to her.

"I know, and I wished that I don't would have to speak it out loud.

But only a new defeat of Marohumt, together with members of all races, would probably be able to stop the hatred, maybe not instantly, but the races would hopefully then began to trust each other again.

However in order to get such a chance for such an act, Lycan would have to bring Marohumt back, which we cannot let be, millions of people would die then.

As honourable as the wish is, but I cannot justify that millions of beings lose their lives, for a vague conjecture, and an even vaguer desire for peace!" I said.

"Guess you are right!" Cassandra said with a heavy heart.

"No matter which way we turn it, the peace and the trust we had in each other, before the war, will never come back.

We only can hope that we might be able to build up new trust!" I said and she nodded.

"Anyways, I guess that we should now stop with this depressing theme we cannot do anything now anyways, as long as we are stuck here.

So I might as well finish this here and then we get us some breakfast, I will call the others, could you and Mr. Melizee please put up the table!" I said and she nodded, I was about to go out of the room as I felt her hand on my shoulder.

"No matter what happens, never lose your heart White…., your heart is pure and this way it shall stay!" Cassandra said.

"I will do my very best!" I assured her, gently pressing her hand before I went to wake up Chocolat and the two Lovebirds.

**A few Hours after their chat, in the early morning, at the Asmodeus, Chocolat´s Pov:**

To say that I was not able to sleep, was an understatement, I was wide awake, not only thanks to Elh and Red´s moaning and grunting, or the screeching sound of their claws scratching over the iron wall, as if they want to slice the metal through..., no, it was because of what happened earlier.

"Stupid me!" I said to myself, for probably the 10 time since I woke up.

"_I´m so stupid, i´m the worst, what the hell was going on in my head_!" I mumbled, as millions of thoughts raced through my brain.

Ever since I woke up back in my bed, I felt so dumb I could jump, face forward, on the wall, I wanted to speak and chat with White, for a while, feel his closeness and getting to know him a little better, to get to know the boy who was supposed to become the King of a giant Island, but all I did was falling asleep on him.

"_I was falling asleep on him, as if he was a damned couch…., but hell it was so damn comfortable, I didn´t slept like this in a while._

_Dammit what if I drooled, what if I sleep talked, even worse what when I snored, oh by god…., I want to die_!" I murmured in inner terror and embarrassment.

I wish I could sink into the ground, right where I stand, but as so often times proved, it´s better to think twice about what to wish for, sometimes certain wishes might become true.

Same as when I wished for more excitement in my life and the next thing I knew, we fled from a giant Titan-Machine called Lares.

"_I´m the worst, really, how could I be so stupid and fall asleep on my crush_!" I said mumbling, as I sat on my bed, looking out of the window watching the blue sky and the clouds drifting past us.

I was trying to get my head straight, which was anything but easy.

"I don't want to know, how he now thinks about me, what if I grossed him out when I sleep …., or even worse….., what if I secretly gross him out all the time and he just keeps talking to me out of conscientiousness and kindness…., what if he doesn´t even really likes me at all!" I though in even greater terror, fearing that my first Crush in years would instantly being blown into nothingness.

Yes, I had long given up on denying it to myself, I had a crush on White Savage the XIII, soon king of Shamballa and the Felidions.

Not that this fact really matters to me though, after all he still was a complete stranger to me…., I might say I understand him a little, however I have no clue how his personality is overall.

It was definitely not only for the fact, that he was a Prince…., I admit I was attracted to him because he looked really hot and cute and was eye-candy of the most sweetest kind, there is no denying of that fact and seriously who wouldn´t be attracted by that.

But otherwise he is also nice, attentive, kind and sensitive as well as full of care for his friends, also I felt myself somehow connected to him…., on a far more spiritual level.

The moment I saw him, lying on the kitchen Table, was the moment I felt this burning hot desire to kiss him, making all the pain going away, easing his mind and heart, showing him my compassion…., that feeling was extremely strong and I did my hardest to resist the urge of giving in to the kiss.

In the first few hours of sleep yesterday, while I was actually to guard him, I tried to deny any feeling for him to myself, since he was only a stranger who somehow managed to land on our roof…., I tried to get rid of this sudden sensation, which I felt in his company.

However it became harder, even more since before, such a natural kind was rare to find and ever since that boy crashed in my life like a wrecking ball, and with all of his innocent sweet-talking, disguised as simple chats, I felt amazing, like I floated on cloud nine.

I felt feelings, in a way I didn´t expected to ever feel anymore, not since I gave up on my over-sisterly love for Red.

It always was hard for the boys, wherever in the orphanage or in the surrounding of the same, to impress me in a positive way.

Ever since what happened in our past, as I was young and Red defended me, I hesitated to trust men and boys alike, beside of Red whom I always could trust and count on, no matter which danger came upon me, it was always Red, which boxed me out of difficult situations.

However, ever since I grew up to a young woman, several boys began to have a crush on me, however, back then I had only eyes for Red, it was my duty to help him as best as I could to cope with his situation.

And even though he was the oldest of us, that time in the orphanage, was he quite the cry-baby, he often cried out of unknown reasons, as if something in his heart pains him, something he cannot remember, something that happened before his time in the orphanage.

He often was melancholic all of a sudden but mostly during night time, looking out of the window up to the sky on an unknown spot, fixated as if there was something only he could see.

He also often howled to the moon, which did not went unnoticed by the Neighbours and the Orphanage children, through this Red also often got mobbed and Isolated, beside of me and him, everybody seemed to feel comfortable in the orphanage as if they had been there for a long time.

However Red was not comfortable with the situation not at all, he often ran out of the Orphanage stating he had to go somewhere as soon as possible but then ended up stopping in the middle of nowhere.

As if this was not enough he then was asking himself where he even needed to go, he suddenly came to the realization that he could not remember where that place he sought was.

It was that fact, witnessing this inner torment and agony of him, which brought in me the wish to care for him, he was the same as me after all.

I too wished to know where I came from and why I have memories of people I didn't even know, I too wanted to know what happened before our time in the Orphanage.

I admit, to that time I thought I had to become stronger, and ever since I knew that girl, who was always with the hunter who taught Red how to fight and protect, I wanted to be like her, so strong of character and power.

I admit I was a mercilessly bossy girl, even today much of this attitude stayed, I remember that I had to often beat Red to become a man.

But ever since that night 7 years ago, as I was kidnapped and he saved me, the table had turned.

Suddenly he cared over me, for the next few years, during that time Red was the only boy who could come near to me without me being afraid, but only after I managed to overcome my own fear.

I admit, in the first moment, as I saw him transforming into his werewolf form, I was really afraid and it needed a whole month to convince me that he still was the same Red as before, only with a new Attitude.

It was as if he had changed from one day to another, it was impossible for me to understand this change, only days before he sat in a corner whimpering because one of the more cruel boys in the orphanage, made fun of him, by enclosing him in the wardrobe.

Red had since I knew him, before this certain day, always been afraid of the dark.

In looking at it now, I might could say that Red had a traumata, a certain angst against darkness, as he began to whimpering and massively trembling, when the light was out, as if the darkness hurted him personally.

I never understood this fear, but I also did never knew what had happened in his past, so it could be a traumata from before he lost his memories.

Still I always tried to show him to not be afraid of the darkness, and eventually I was able to someday took his angst away from him, I think he said something that it was thanks to me, being his light in darkest nights, this made me happy that time.

Perhaps it could also be that he somehow learned to control the fear, to fight it, and to overcome his phobia…, ever since that time, Red had no fear from the darkness anymore.

He became a lot braver since before that day and even if I was afraid back then, I just could not avert my eyes of him.

While I observed him, my fear before him soon laid down again, however the fear of men in general stayed, even today…., I hide it behind a brave mask, but inertly I am still vulnerable, that´s why I am grateful to Red to always stick around with me, despite my attitude to him.

Ever since that day, the others felt not so high and mighty anymore and Red soon raised to the alpha dog in the Orphanage, he also found his smile back, he began to truly live up.

I swore to myself that time, to never laugh about his phobia, even though it was gone, since we all had to carry our package, in my case it was the thought of losing Red, my brother, friend and Defender.

No matter which way, loosing Red would be the end of the world for me, and this fear would no one, not even White, with his always caring and worried glance and his strong heart and friendliness, be able to take off me.

A life without Red was unthinkable, it always had been for me.

"_So why do I now think, that a life without White would be equally unthinkable, even though I know him since only yesterday_?!" I thought to myself in shock

The Connection between him and me was already this strong, that not even the sisters of Destiny could cut this band, as long as we won´t.

"_Did he already set me under a spell or have I just gotten too gullible_!?" I mumbled, as I clutched my head and tried to order my thoughts, I tried my hardest to get rid of the thoughts about the past, especially that night back then…., what was past was not anymore, at least this was what I always thought.

But in looking at the attack from yesterday, one could say that the past is taking us back.

I tried my best to blank my mind, for sleep to come…., but with the noises of Red and Elh´s busy lovemaking, downstairs this was anything but easy.

I was almost asleep as I suddenly heard a voice.

"Chocolat?" Suddenly I heard White´s voice from downstairs.

"Yeah?!" I answered, confused of why in the world he would take an effort, in calling me from downstairs.

"Oh good you are Awake, I would feel bad to disturb you in your peaceful sleep, anyways, I just wanted to tell you, that the breakfast is ready!" He said as he looked from the stairs towards me.

Even though I found it sweet, I was confused all of a sudden.

"The Breakfast …, which breakfast …, and how, I've been in the bed the whole time?" I asked in confusion.

"Well umm knowing no better thing to do, I decided I might as well make myself useful, so I cooked everything I knew and could find in the cookbooks, since I didn´t really knew what you guys like to eat!" White said and I felt this fuzzy feeling all of a sudden.

He cooked, for us, even though he had no duty towards us to do this, since he was our guest.

A little I was ashamed of our worse manners and bad hospitality.

"Give me a sec, I will be there in no time!" I said as I rushed out of the bed, gathering my clothes from the cupboard and rushing past him to the Bathroom, greeting a smiling Cassandra.

"Okay, see you in the living room, ah and can you get Red and Elh later, I honestly am hesitating to knock on their door…, I mean I don´t really want to disturb them, while they´re going at it!" White said and I knew all along, of how awkward this situation must be for him.

To go past a door, where you can hear anything being done in there, every dirty little detail.

"Don´t bother, I will get them afterwards and give them a piece of mind!" I said embarrassed, ashamed and blushing.

"Alright, I will wait in the living room then, i´m gonna set up the table, don´t wait too long some of the dishes are best served hot!" he said and walked away.

"He cooked….., for us…, I wonder what it tastes like!" I mumbled in awe and admiration as I made my way to the bathroom, somehow the sheer thought of it gave me butterflies in my heart.

I was about to float back on cloud nine…..!

"Geez stop it Chocolat, you know it´s not gonna happen!" I stated to myself as I slapped my cheeks in order to stop daydreaming.

"Let´s just get ready!" I thought as I began to strip and feel the water.

"_So for today I should get these cannons first thing after Breakfast, White meant he would like to accompany me…, then I have to refill Oil, Crystals and Coal and then we should probably go search for Merveille and Opera, as soon as the Flight-curfew is over._

_Also we should get in contact with Quebec…., maybe he has heard something new…, I must ask him the right frequency of the Radio-program of the FLNB_!" I thought as I washed myself.

The hot water that ran over my body felt quite good and I admit, hearing Red and Elh's moaning and the thought of White made me extremely horny.

"_It´s not gonna happen…., but what´s the harm in dreaming about it…., that won´t hurt at least as to ask him out and getting rejected_!" I mumbled as I began to touch myself imagining White to explore my body, while I listened to Elh and Red´s loud moaning.

"_Damn you guys…, why it must feel so good to listen to others having sex_!" I thought, while my body tensed up to release a wave of pleasure and love-juice on the wet ground.

Even after all these years I could never forget the feeling of Red during that day and night, 4 years ago, and I longed to feel it again…, or at least something similar, I longed to be taken by a man and being pleasured until I almost fall unconscious.

"It´s been too long, Mr D.!" I smiled, as I took the little box which I brought with me, the ultimate secret no one on this Airship knew and should know about.

"_I say they are idiots…, I say they are perverted and strange for openly having sex and letting everybody hear it…, but in the end I am not any better_!" I thought as I began to pleasure myself even more, with Mr D.

Meanwhile on the front part of the Ship thing were going easy and calm.

**White´s Pov:**

I was setting up the table, using a bubble-spell to keep the noise of Elh and Red´s busy lovemaking in their room, also to not wake up Reito-sensei.

"So, everything´s done!" I stated, as the table was set up.

"I guess I should probably look, at what I can do more until they are done!" I thought as I was about to go outside at the promenade, where Cassandra stood, watching the vast of the sky and the coming and going at the Harbour.

"Cass….!"

"Excuse me…, may I have a moment?!" I heard a voice next to me, I looked to see a woman in a maid outfit.

"S-sure how may I help you, Miss…!?" I asked.

"Flo Financier, Quest broker from profession, are you an acquaintance of Mr. Red Savarin?!" The woman asked.

"Uhm yeah thought not so long…, how may I help you?!" I asked.

"I got an urgent message and mission for him…, is he around?!" Miss Financier asked.

"Yeah but he´s still asleep and Miss Chocolate is currently in the shower!" I explained.

"I see, well if you see them can you please deliver this letter to them, as I said it is really urgent, it´s about a missing Child!" Flo stated and I nodded.

"I will deliver it as soon as possible you can count on me!" I stated.

"I thank you so much…, I got to go back to the shop, or else there will be trouble, it was nice to meet you Mr….!"

"White, simply White!" I stated and she nodded.

"Well then Mr. White it was nice to meet you and I hope I might greet you someday in my establishment!" She said.

"I would love to, maybe in the next days, because, i´m not sure how much longer I can be around here, but i´m glad to have made your acquaintance anyways, Miss Financier!" I replied, politely greeting her with a handkiss just as i was taught from back home.

"Oh my what a gentleman..., i would love to meet you in my establishment..., well then, as unfortunate as it is, I must go now, Goodbye Mr. White!" She said as she turned around blushing and hurried away.

"Well I guess they must be done now, time for Breakfast.

Cassandra are you coming, Breakfast is ready!" I stated, as I walked up on her.

"Sure thing, i´m hungry!" She said as she looked at me with a smile, before looking back in the sky.

"It´s a whole different world than Shamballa, isn´t it?!" She asked me.

"It sure is…, I never thought to ever be able to get out from Shamballa in my life time, less out from the Savannah Archipelago!" I replied.

"As I said this morning, you will surely encounter new things, good as well as bad ones perhaps, but it all is worth experiencing, you should take it all in and learn as much as you can from this world!" Cassandra explained.

"That is my intention, I will not let this opportunity slip…, anyways we should get inside, I bet the others are soon done with Bathing and whatever!" I stated and she nodded eagerly.

"I has been too long since I last had Abyssinian meals, i´m looking forward to it!" Cassandra replied with a smile and together we went back to the Asmodeus.

**Meanwhile with Chocolat:**

I was done after half hour of bathing and masturbating my mind out, getting rid of the lust and the urge to mate, at least for today.

Mating season was over in a week, so long i had to hold out without making a mess and tainting my appearance towards White, if he would know how dirtyi really am he might start to dislike me, something which i just could not bear.

"Geez what a mess…, and I thought I was better than them!" I stated, as I walked past the door, which was still closed and sealed of as before.

"Ohhhh Red!" Suddenly I heard Elh moaning as she had her orgasm, strangely I didn´t heard anything in the Bathroom for a while, I thought they might have stopped.

Guess I was wrong after all, they still were going at it.

"Oi, Elh…, Red, open up…., Hello…, Red…., goddammit somebody in there open up!" I stated but as I didn´t got an answer beside of the sounds of mating and moans, I lost it.

Not enough, that they keep everyone awake all night, no they also do it in the morning when someone else, which is seen as a guest on our ship, has to do all the work, and now they even manaed tpo get me horny and wrapped up in sexual desire, so much I had to masturbate in the shower.

Not that I am any innocent as well, after all I was napping while White prepared breakfast, so I too was to blame, but the two were to blame the most, for holding me awake till early this morning.

"You little Fu**ers; STOP THIS MADNESS ALREADY!" I shouted, as I barged in Elh´s room, kicking the door open.

"EEEEEELLLLHHHHHH!" Red screamed, well more growled, in the same instant, as I kicked the door with a flying kick open.

I saw how Red looked, while he was stuck in Elh, he was in his Werewolf form, his claws deep sliced within the steel of the wall…., now I also understood what White meant about Cargo tin...

However what shocked me even more, than the whole scene or the cirumstance that a splash of cum hit my face, was the fact that neither Elh nor Red were even really conscious anymore, it was as if sheer willpower, or whatever it was, kept them going.

Both had unfocused eyes, their tongue lolling out of their mouths and Elh was practically drenched in sticky white cum.

"_What in the world happened here_?!" I thought in horror as I witnessed how Red scratched the entire walls, while he still humped Elh, even though the same begged to stop.

"_Red I beg you...…, please stop…, I can´t.., cum anymore_!" She mumbled under her breath while moaning and panting hard, lying there completely powerless, eyes rolling backwards as another load was shot inside of her.

I heard of this state, but never saw any footage or pictures about it…., _Ahegao_, also known as `being humped silly´.

Somehow this expression of Elh had something incredibly erotic and I almost became wet again, not only that but also the smell of the thick cum stuck on my face was quite tempting and aphrodizing, i quickly gobled the whole thing down, haven´t tasted it ever since that day, and even if i tried hard, i never could forget the taste of Red´s member and his dick-milk, salty and a little bitter but not disgusting.

"_Geez what am i even thinking, i got no time for my own horniness, I´ve got to snap them out of it_!" I thought in shock, as i almost got lost in dirty fantasies again, my mind began to drift to the question of how White might tastes.

I rushed back in the Bathroom, cleaned my face of the rest of Red´s cum, which was stuck in my hair, then I took a bucket, filled it with cold water and carried it back towards their room.

"YOU GUYS; WAKE UP!" I Shouted as I purred the cold water over them, of course they were instantly wide awake, it was amazing to see how fast Red could go back to his usual look.

"Buuaaahhh….., what´s going on here!" Red asked as he looked around, only to look down on himself, wittnessing that he still was stuck in Elh.

"Ooooh Gooood…, aaaaaaaaahhh!" He shouted as he came again after seeing Elh, it was almost visible how his dick hardened in one second flat and made Elh dripping and moaning again.

It also was amazing to see how Elh, even though she too woke back out of her trance, moaned in bliss as she too came.

After they were done the fell on the drenched bed panting hard.

"What…, what happened…, how long.., did we do it?!" Red asked in shock, as he looked at the beaten Elh, her butt, definitely from slappign his body against it, was bright red, while she mumbled uncontrollably something under her breath.

"You guys were going at it since the whole last night until now!" I replied and they turned their head towards me, focusing their view.

To say that I was startling them was an understatement, they were beyond terror as they recognized that I was watching them, but I couldn´t mind it less.

"How long are you guys planning to keep this shit going…., you kept us awake for all night and all morning…., aren´t you guys wound and hoarse enough already, all that moaning, grunting throughout the whole damn night…., dammit, you guys are impossible.

Stop humping, get washed and dressed and then go to the living room and eat the Breakfast.

The Breakfast which White Savage…., I repeat, White Savage, king of the Felidions and our guest here on board, has prepared for us…., and then you guys are going to pologize to everyone on this shipe, before you go to do your jobs and get us the money we need, did you understand that?!" I asked calmly but with a deadly glare at them, before I closed the door with an almighty and finishing noise.

"Baaaaaaammm!" It echoed through the whole ship, in which it was suddenly extremely silent, as silent as a cemetery.

"Do you think she´s angry at us?" Elh asked behind the door.

"I guess she is, thankfully she did not choked us!" Red replied.

"Still can happen…, if you guys don´t hurry up!" I said loudly.

"Okay, okay, guess we might have exaggerated it, but you know, once the flower pop, you can´t stop!" Red said loudly for me to hear.

"Oh I know ways to make you guys stop!" I said threatening.

"Not enough that I fell face forward out of my bed, because you guys shouting and screaming your mind´s out in pleasure, but you even kept the poor White awake all morning.

The poor boy has to recover from all his wounds, yet he worked all night and the whole morning, taking out the bulges in the ship and cooking Breakfast.

He is our guest goddammit, a guest should not have to work so hard, no he should not have to work at all, especially not after he was at the verge of death yesterday.

How can you guys happily going at it, while not only White´s friends but probably even our friends are lost!" I shouted, as suddenly tears broke out of my eyes.

I thought about this yesterday too, before I met up with White at the haven, in front of the Hangars.

The way the communication ripped off, I can only assume that something worse happened to them, and I prayed for them to be okay.

I wanted to go to them asap, searching for them on the other islands, since I had no idea where they were at that time….!

However, in looking at it, I first had to help White repairing his Mecha and the clues for his, probably extremely important mission, then I had to get the permission to build cannons on the Asmodeus, from the Harbour security, I had to fill our stores back up and other chores all in all my days as filled to the brim.

"We are sorry, you are right Chocolat, we will be ready right away, just give us 20 minutes!" I heard Elh saying behind the door, I could feel her presence behind the steel, just like two nights ago.

"Just get dressed already!" I said, as I wiped the tears away and made my way to the living room of the Asmodeus.

"Wow…, you really told them off, Chocolat!" White said, as he met me halfway.

"I wished I had your courage, whenever I tell my family and friends something like this, or at least try to, it ends up that it´s me to retreat and capitulate in the end, while they barely listened to the words I told them!" White said with shining eyes, I blushed deep red.

"It was nothing, just me snapping and being stressed out…, I´m sorry that you had to hear that, I didn´t wanted to play the `our guest is a real king´ card out and use it so shamelessly, however I had no other idea, how to bring them to reason!" I said.

"Oh don´t be sorry, I have a thick fur, don´t think that it runs different as at home, my friends, at least I had once considered as my friends, always abused my state as prince to get themselves advantages!" White said sweatdropping.

"I´m kinda used to it though!" He mumbled.

"But i´m really sorry, I think one should not seek for advantages on the cost of someone else, if one wants something, one has to achieve it by one´s self!" I said.

"You´re right but really i´m not resentful to this!" He stated to me with a wink.

"Either you are a good actor or you have an amazing patience, I just don´t know what to think of you?!" I stated in awe.

"Hopefully only good things…., anyways, are you hungry?" He asked with shining eyes.

"Uhm kinda!" I said blushing, as my stomach growled, I recognized that I let the dinner slip yesterday, out of worry for the, to that time, still uncounsious White.

"Well then c´mon in, I made as much as I know, I hope there are one or two things you like to eat!" White said as he led me to the living room, where I stopped dead in my tracks and my chin crashed on the ground, right before me stood a buffet full of different goods.

"How did you…?" I asked him dumbfounded as I scanned the various plates.

"I guess I might have exaggerated a bit, but once I started cooking I can´t stop, I think I might have looted your cooling chamber though!" White said sweatdropping.

"Note that I will buy you knew goods!" He said.

"But, no you don´t have to…, seriously if it´s as good as it looks you will not have to worry about that in the slightest!" I said drooling, as I looked over the plates.

Everything was neatly arranged and decorated, everywhere I could see delicatessens, I never knew one could do so many things, and such various compositions, with the bit of food we had in our cooling chamber.

"Did you ever tried to become a chef or why can you cook so well?!" I asked him.

"Naaw, I just liked to cook with mom when I as little and somehow it never stopped to be interesting to try new combinations, and in a way it was also training for my herbal medicine lessons.

I just hope it is after your taste, there are a lot of meals and tastes which might be foreign to you, so in advance I wanted to apologize if you get any stomach-problems!" White explained.

"Noo I bet I will be fine, after all it looks, smells and surely will taste absolutely delicious!" I replied with huge eyes.

"Glad you like it!" White stated with one of his breath-taking smiles.

"Aaah that felt good…,ooohooooh wow, well look at that place!" I heard it behind me.

"Wow I feel like in a classy restaurant, it sure gives off the vibe!" Red said, as he came hand in hand with Elh in the living room, fully bathed, dressed, combed and perfumed.

Only now I looked around and recognized that the whole room has been polished to a high gloss, I practically could see my mirror-picture in the ground, I looked at Red and Elh unforgivingly, while both sweatdropped knowing exactly what I meant with it.

This usually had been their duties, while I took care of cooking.

"Finnaly you are up, dressed and stopped to yell your minds out…, gosh, I really would like to choke and strangle you two, but alone the presence of our guests, and the fact that this room is cleaner as it ever has been in the last few years, keeps me from doing exactly that!" I said with narrowing eyes, while both shivered and sweatdropped, backing away from me.

"Sorry about that, but after we started it was extremely hard to stop!" Red said shamelessly and this in presence of not only White but even in presence of Cassandra, who looked at them with a knowing smile and Reito, who only shook his head in disspaointment.

"Why did you started in the first place, I told you not to and don´t you know how embarrassing that is, when everybody on the whole ship, probably even from outside, hears you!" I said grumbling at him.

"Eeeehh, whaaat!" Red shouted dumbfounded.

"Really, wow, seems like we really were loud, I even tried to hold back and to muffle my moans…!" Elh said, blushing deep red.

"This is nothing to be proud off you silly Kids!" I hissed at them while they sweatdropped and casted their gazes to the ground.

"We are sorry for keeping you awake, Chocolat, White, Reito and Cassandra!" They said in unison.

"Oh I surprisingly slept well, just like a stone!" Cassandra said laughing, while Reito took out some ear protectors, while we all sweatdropped.

"But were we really that loud, I honestly tried my best to hold back with shouting, I hoped that we weren´t too loud, i´m really sorry for this guys…., _seriously I have to learn that freaking Bubble spell_!" Elh said, before she shoved in Red´s rips.

"Urgh, yeah i´m sorry too, I tried my best though to not howl in pleasure, but I might have scratched Elh´s complete chamber walls….., _learn this spell quickly sweetheart_!" Red said.

"If you want I can teach you the spell?!" White explained.

"Really, that would be really nice of you, Your Highness, how can I ever repay you?!" Elh stated with shimmering eyes.

"For starters, stop calling me your Highness, I told you to simply call me White

And secondly if you could tell me where to find a tailor I really need new clothes!" White explained and Elh nodded eagerly.

"Sure I can show you around later, Elh and I have something to do in the town anyways, you are free to accompany us, we are going around 2pm!" Red explained, as we all went to the table as we filled our plates with the food of the buffet.

White, just like a real gentlemen, pulled out a chair and gestured me to take place, Reito did the same to Cassandra, while Red helped Elh and after we were all settled, we began to eat.

"Sigh what a rough start in the day…., well at least you now know that lovemaking is very inappropriate to do on the Ship, especially at night when everybody is in the ship and trying to sleep!" I said to them and they blushed embarrassed.

"Don´t be so strict with them, I still remember how crazy I was after my Reito, if you are still good on your bones afterwards, it was not good enough, your whole body has to ache, for you to know that you showed all of your passion to your beloved one, you see, love-pains are the sweetest pains!" Cassandra said precociously while Reito nodded grinning.

"Uhm, you sure know well, that we are eating right now, Cassandra!" I said blushing, same as everyone else.

"Oh really, but wasn´t our conversation until now all about Sex!" She said with an evil, knowing smirk, I shivered at that.

I got to remind myself to never speak about this theme again, while Granny Cassandra is in the same room.

"_Stop making me horny, will you_!" I whispered.

"As I told you before, Chocolat, Cargo tin is really a laughable material for a hunter ship, it is thin as a paper-sheet and easy to penetrate and has as well as Zero Soundproofness!" White said to change the mood.

"Cargo tin?" Red asked confused.

"The material your ship is made of!" White said nonchalantly.

"What´s that about our home, are you insisting that our Airship does not satisfy the claims of an Abyssinian King?" Red asked enraged, as he fixated White with a threating glance.

"Red please stop it, that´s not what he meant!" I said, trying to mediate.

"If you ask me so direct, I must approve to your accusations, our warships are quite old I got to admit that much, but even before the war of Sun and Moon, the airships were build out of Plasmantium or at least out of durable metal.

However yours is made of Cargo tin, which is, as I already explained to Chocolat, quite common for transport-aircrafts but highly unusual for a Hunter ship, therefore I have a few factors found, which might better be changed before it´s too late!" White said, as he took out a list, we sweatdropped at this.

Red only observed White nodding for him to go on.

"First off, as I told Chocolat earlier, is the jacket paper-thin, it´s a wonder that it didn´t broke through already, and it's the same with the whole construction of the ship, it is a wonder that the roof didn´t already crashed upon you by the whole strain which has been cast upon him lately, the entire frame has been warped, although only mnimal but still enough to take a lot of the actual durability of the frame, I suppose that it must have been set out to great heat lately am I right?!" White asked.

"Well we had some days on which we had a few external fires being started, during some firefights against some Sky-Pirates!" Red mumbled.

"I see… anyways next off the list is the oil-tank, it´s rusty and full of patched up holes, the whole ground is black from the oil which is leaking out, one spark and the whole thing will ignite like a firework!" White continued and this time I had to nod.

I knew since some time that this thing would not hold much longer, but Oil tanks are really expensive.

"And Last but not least, the heart of the ship, the motor…, I will be blunt with you…., I honestly don´t know who has built this piece of junk, but it's a wonder that it didn´t exploded yet.

The pipes are heavily rusted and frankly a disaster to look at, you can be glad that despite this state, they are not leaking yet.

Then the hydraulics which also are fully leaking, all in all, the motor is a single patchwork which has been only cobbled together and which can explode each minute….., it is truly a wonder that the thing actually still works.

Honestly guys I do not want you criticize about your home, but a real massive fire-combat can´t you win with this ship nevermore!" White said and the mood was pressing.

"Sigh, I guess you are right!" Red said after while, surprising us all, I really thought he would explode in anger about White, who was just showing all the vulnerability of the Asmodeus in full glory and broad daylight, telling us his assumption unsweetened.

"I know since some time already, that the Asmodeus had her glorious days already past her since years, she held out every danger for the last 4 years, ever since Chocolat and I managed to purchase it over a friend who helped us…., it once was a famous Transport-ship….., but its glory lies already deep in the past, it is after all older than we two together.

I always thought that, as long as the motor runs, we could always keep going, but I guess that the Asmodeus truly is only good as a spare-pieces stock anymore, but not for chases and combats, however a new Airship is too expensive and I really don´t want to have a new ship though, I hang on the Asmodeus, to simply give it up and let it rust or be demolished somewhere…., it would be like….!" Red stated with heavy heart.

"Wow, wow, wow,.. relax Red,…, calm your nerves,…., I never said you shall destroy the ship or smash it on the junkyard, I only said that for combats, chases and long travels it´s not working properly anymore, at least not for the next time.

It would be a sin of myself, to talk badly about the very ship that saved my life, catching my fall to the plasma sea only yesterday.

As house it is just fine, believe me, I would be the very last one, to tell you to give your ship up and destroy it, no, really, go get a small island, and build a house around the Ship, this way you have a good use for it, and it doesn´t need to get destroyed.

I saw many old ships build over to houses on Shamballa, just look at Basset, an island which is made of old warships and yet everyone lives happily there!" White said and we thought about it.

"Not such a bad idea actually, however where shall we get an island from, we can't just go towards an island and claim it as our belonging, no…, it´s not so easy, each bigger island is named by the government of Pharaoh and they also manage the registration of island residents and owners!" Red said.

"An after all an island is not really cheap, it´s incredible expensive you know!" Chocolat said.

"Well I don´t know, if this is still something worth here in the Shepherd republic but please take it, after all I owe you my life!" White said, as he placed something on the table.

Something shiny and golden, 5 golden coins.

To say that we were beyond shocked, was an understatement, our chins crashed practically through the floor of the Asmodeus.

"This, this, this…, this is..., _A-A-A_-_Abyssinian Gold_, are you crazy to run freely, with so many bucks in the pockets, around!?" We shouted.

"So this still is something worth here...?" White asked dumbfounded, unbelieving and confused all at once.

"White, with only two of these coins you could buy two islands, as big as Samoyede and Basset together!" Elh said, with eyes full of terror in front of so much wealth, hold in 5 pieces of Gold.

"Not to speak that you could purchase a whole new ship and a century´s worth of Nombones!" Red said with shining eyes.

"Bullshit Red, you could buy a whole fleet with three coins alone…, seriously it´s irresponsible how you walk around with these things and casually show them off!" I stated.

"Uhm, well…, that wasn´t….,!" He tried to explain but I cut him off.

"White, believe me, Abyssinian gold is extremely rare here in the Shepherd republic, some people would sell their entire family and fortune, only to obtain just one of these coins!" I said with a drooling mouth as I imagined what I could do with so many money.

"Wow, I honestly didn´t thought that it was even a single buck worth here, especially since its money from Abyssinia, I mean the Shepherd republic is made of the remaining floating islands of Ragnarök after all, while the greatest piece of the continent has fallen into the Plasma sea.

I honestly thought that especially here, these coins would be nothing worth!" White stated thinking.

"_Maybe that's why in last time, so many pirates tried to build their bases on Shamballa_!" He mumbled.

" Collectors are said to pay quite a fortune, if you bring them authentic coins from ancient times...!" Cassandra stated nodding while Reito wiped the sweat of his forehead.

"Anyways I guess then we can go and buy us an island right away, as well as weapons on the Asmodeus, a defendable house is better, than to not securing it at all!" White said.

"I really ask myself where you live, that you would even consider to build weapons on and inside of your house!" Red asked sweatdropping.

"Iwas raised in a usually peaceful environment, however do it gets attacked from time to time by Sky Pirates, assassins from banned clans and mobs, who are wishing for the extinction of the Felidions race or the end of my Bloodline, all in all my life is full of dangers and crazy acts every day!" White said with a smile and we sweat dropped.

"And then you can be so trustful, what if we intented to rob you, you are way too naïve White, still note that we won't rob you, but really you should not go and trust instantly everybody, just because they are nice to you at first!" I said.

"Oh I don´t do that at all…., you know I am real good Mind reader thanks to my _**Sensei Rosella**_!" White said nonchalantly.

"Wait a second…, what did you just said..., you mean you are reading our minds and steal our most personal secrets right out of our head?" Red asked, enraged.

"I know from experience, that I should not trust anyone in a foreign place..., so I read from time to time the thoughts of the people around me, to find out who is fooling me, who is honest and who is hostile against me but covers it up with a nice act.

Also while I spoke yesterday with Chocolat and you guys the first time, I had read your mind, for any evidence of danger.

No fear, of course I don´t read personal things or constantly in the minds of others, I only do it to be sure that i´m not in a trap or in danger!" White explained, as we looked at him with angry glares expect of Reito and Cassandra.

"Well he´s right after all..., in this present world you can never be too careful, especially when you not always recognize the danger right away!" Reito explained nodding.

"They´ve got a point there, I also don´t just trust anyone, after you helped me yesterday I read your mind, but just to make sure I didn´t fell from one trap to the next!" Cassandra explained to us and White nodded.

I sighed, knowing they were right and I guess if I would have been in his shoes, I would have probably done the same.

"Well I have no real right to be mad about this, after all this is only your good right, you landed here and you had no clue where and who we are.

I think if I had this ability and would be somewhere I don't know where I am, I would use it as well, what if we would have been sky-pirates, I think we cannot be mad at you for getting yourself certainty, about our true Intentions!" I said and nodded in understanding.

"You said something about Assassins, does that mean you are constantly being attacked?" Elh asked me worried.

"The life of the Crown-prince of an hidden kingdom is full of death threats, hostage-taking and momentous decisions, it is anything but easy, that much I can tell you most certain.

I had luck that my uncle Iranuki picked up the reins of the country for the biggest part of my life, so I could, although under constant Assassination-danger and therefore under constant guarding, live my life.

Well at least until I was 5 years old…, ever since I awoke Draken by accident, and as only king to ever accomplished that task since the first White Savage, my training and lessons in kingship began for me.

For 10 years, I was now prepared to climb Savannah's throne.

I had it good though but still, life as a Prince and future king is anything but easy, I often wished I would be in Seto´s position, as a Sky Rider!" White said.

"Sky Rider?" We asked confused.

"Flying guards, living on small islands around the main islands of the Archipelago and on Shamballa itself.

Having a large guild, they secure the whole Savannah Archipelago with their flying gunships, miniature versions of the Sky Rapier's technology.

Seto, my older adoptive brother and a Brigade General, is flying the Kaiser Dragon Gunship, one of the first to be build and therefore a relatively old model!" White said proudly.

"Seems like your family is fully made of Heroes!" Red said.

"Yours too, Red Savarin, as son of Maranell!" White said to our surprise.

"Wait you know this, I can´t remember that we spoke about this with you yet?" I asked.

"Yeah well, Cassandra told me about it this morning as you all…., well you know…., were busy…., and thanks to her, I can also now remember a bit about what happened yesterday, still there are too much holes in it and most of it is only a suggestion!" He said as he pointed at a napping Cassandra.

Just like all of us, she was full of the breakfast White had made, she sat back in the rocking chair next to Reito and was fast asleep as the same held her hand.

"And what happened?" I asked White curious.

"Well yesterday, shortly after my coronation as new king of Shamballa, the Lycanians attacked, my Uncle, Iranuki Savage, adviced me, that I had to travel towards the different islands of the Savannah Archipelago by myself, instead of sending an emissary, and then there is the first hole, I cannot remember why exactly to these islands, but I think it may has something to do with former Mythical and Legendary Objects from the Ancient teams, objects which hold an enormous power in them!" White explained.

"The 10 Spheres of the Sun!" Red stated nodding and I saw how White paled.

"How do you know...?!" he asked.

"Well I know about the 10 Moon-spheres as Maranell´s son, so it is also logical that I also know about Abyssinia´s spheres, at least father told me so in my memories!" Red explained.

"Wait you recovered some of your memories?!" I asked dumbfounded.

"Sort off, at least I think the seal which kept them hidden is slowly breaking…, anyways according to what father said he seems to know where at least one of the spheres is hidden, in White Savages Grave, however he was disturbed before he could tell me where this grave is, however it exists a Village where they lived before they became rebel Leaders, maybe you will find a clue there, who knows?!" Red continued.

"I see…, thanks for the information, i will look it up as soon as i´m back home, well indeed we might have been searching after them, however this is now only my own thoughts and assumptions, it must not mean that this was indeed our goal.

Anyways a few hours after my Friends, Nanooka, Maya Shairon, my Sister Blanchée and myself departed from home, it was already deep in the stormy night, we were attacked by three fully armed Lycanian warships, we fought and almost lost.

But then I saw how these bastards wanted to blast of my friends and my beloved ship, the rage then suddenly unleashed itself in the form of the Lion of the North.

I felt his wrath merging with mine and before I knew any better my mind went blank, all I then can remember is my awakening on the kitchen table here in the Asmodeus!" White told us.

"So it´s likely that at some point my friends and I got separated during this air battle.

I really hope they are alright and arrived safe and sound at their destination!" White said to us with worry in his eyes.

"I see…., now this also makes sense, Cassandra showed us a picture of `the Lion of the north´ fighting with many Warships, while he seemed to come closer to our location, as if he tried to destroy every Lycan ship available in that night!" Elh said.

"So it really happened again, i´m sorry that you had to see this, it must have frighten you all beyond believe, am I right?!" White said embarrassed.

"But once it is awoken, it won´t stop until it destroys every enemy in sight, it only awoke once before so I have no real control about it, it´s just too much power, brash and full of wrath, uncontrollable and maybe untameable for me!" White said casting his eyes to the ground.

"It sounds quite similar to Red´s Werewolf form!" I said to cheer him up, showing him that he´s not the only one with a burden and a secret.

"Wait, what do you mean…., with Werewolf?" White asked confused, I sighed while Red shot a murderous glance at me.

"Red is able to transform himself in a black Werewolf!" I said again, while Elh nodded and we saw White´s face lighting up in wonder and excitement.

"Through this Cassandra also mentioned that Red has royal Rano in himself!" I continued.

"Yes, and according to Reds recovered memories, has he been created by Baion and Merveille´s cells and the blood and so the DNA of Maranell Wolvenra!" Elh said.

"Which makes me Red Savarin, the son of Maranell Savarin, alias Maranell Wolvenra, King of the 10 Moons!" Red said.

"So that means that Red is the cousin of my ancestor!" White said in awe.

"Wait what?" We asked.

"According to Cassandra and anything that I know still from my lessons, does it gives a secret only few Master-Paladins, such as herself ever have known.

White Savage the first and Maranell Wolvenra, were adoptive brothers, both raised, together with three sisters and a Brother, by a pair who took them in

They became legitimate siblings, however both Arcana and Zora were not blood-related to any of them but each other, since they were twins, same as White and his blood-related brother Hanzo.

Maranell and his sister Ciarella were also blood-related, still they all grew up as a loving family no matter their difference.

But they grew up in a world of war and slaughtering, and so the Pair, avoided and decried as heretics, madmen and devil worshipers, by the people in the village, showed them the way of an ancient kind of magic, _**Ranono, the force of the Iron band of Friendship.**_

In both Nations, _**Ranono means Soulheart**_, as it is crafted out of what we are in the deepest of our heart and he way our soul is shaped by our surrounding.

It´s fuelled through our Feelings and our believe, and it is created through our passion and hard training!" White explained, as we listened to him attentively.

"A Heart and a Soul full of love and friendliness, charity and Care, creates a _Bright-white Rano_, and a _Fire-red Nono_, just like yours, White and Red.

However a heart and a soul, full of hate and betrayal, corruption and blind rage, creates a _Black Rano_ and a _Crimson Nono, just like Lycan used during the war_.

White Savage and Maranell Wolvenra, even though two were not blood related and not even of the same Race, where both as close as brothers can be.

**Savage** was by us in Abyssina also only a title, at first, but since millennia's it has become a name.

Savage is set out of the words _**Savural Ragest**_, which means, **_Awoken Wrath_**, same as the Ragnarokian word, _**Wolve Enra**_, which means, **_Wolven Guardian_**!" Cassandra explained.

"They were named after their strongest weapons beside of Magic and Mechas.

White´s Wrath was able to fuel his already immense power into the uncountable, whenever he saw people suffering, through the hands of those who live to torture and enslave; his wrath awoke and became immeasurable, but no matter how he fought, his wrath had never turned against those who needed his help.

Maranell´s strength on the other hand, laid in his fighting style, almost dancing-like he managed to defeat his foes and with the help of his mighty sword Wolve Enra, forged in the fire of Volca´s _**Mt. Flarepeak**_ out of Diamantium and moon Crystal powder, he was near invincible.

"I think the Lion of the North is awesome, after all you saved our life and the one of millions of other peoples, and without it we would have probably never met you, White.

You really should not hate yourself nor damn this force of you, if it can be used to defend those you care for.

With or without this force…, you are quite the hero already!" I said to him with a cute blush.

"So…., thank you very much…., White Savage!" I said before I bluntly kissed his cheek, here in front of everyone.

Of course Red and Elh´s chin crashed on the ground, while Cassandra only genuinely smiled, Reito still slept and White..., he seemed to overheat.

"No need to thank me Chocolat, I have to thank you, you cheered me up again, I guess you are right, and as Cassandra said, there had to be a reason of why I landed here.

Maybe I was really meant to meet you guys, maybe it was higher power who brought us together for something great to be accomplished by us…., either way i´m happy to have gotten to know you!" White said with a blush which made me blushing even more.

I ignored Red´s curious and confused look at us, while Elh smiled knowingly.

"So, what will you guys do today anyways, I wanted to find out where Merveille and Opera have landed, and if they are all okay, also i must go to the market to search for something special, Elh wanted to tag along, how about you guys?!" Red asked curious.

"Well I also wanted to go towards the Market and find someone who can help me to fix the crystals, which I use to summon my Mecha, also I really need a few new clothes, mine haven't really survived the last Battle at least the T-shirt is completely in shreds, aso I wanted to help Chocolat to obtain the permission to build weapons on the Asmodeus and…, oh by the way I almost forgot!" White stated as he searched in his pocket.

"There has been a women in a Maid-outfit, which gave me a letter for you guys, as you were sleeping and …., well you know…, busy doing other things!" he continued blushing as he reached a letter towards Red.

"A Letter from Flo…, what does it gonna be..., shit, shit , shit..., alright guys clean this mess up, Chocolat start the engines, our goal is Basset!

I´m gonna contact Beluga, that we ask for a special permission of depart, he shall get himself ready.

We will have to go as soon as possible, this here is urgent, there is nothing more urgent right now!" Red stated in a commanding tone, after reading the later, Elh who stood behind him suddenly went pale as well.

"Red…, what´s the matter…, tell me?!" I asked acknowledging how serious the situation was going to be, Red rarely ever commanded me around and I never saw Elh this way before.

"The Letter…, it´s from _**Director Fraisier...**_, _**Charlotte **_is missing since yesterday morning, as she went to the pharmacy to pick up medicine for _**Albert**_!" Red stated and I almost screamed in shock as I remembered my own past.

"You…, you think she got…!"

"Possible…., I rather would like to have certainty about it, even if it is in the end only a misunderstanding, but if she´s in danger and I wouldn´t have helped, I would not be able to live with myself anymore!" Red explained and I knew he would react this way.

"Alright, then everybody on alert, White, i´m sorry that we cannot help you right now but this is urgent!" I stated.

"No problem..., just tell me how I can help, i´m willing to do anything!" White stated and in his eyes I could see iron determination.

"Alright please take the letter and go to the Harbour Control tower, we need an immediate emergency-Flight-permission, afterwards I need you to refill the Coal in the Tank and the oil!" I explained to him and he nodded.

"Consider it done!" He stated before he took the latter and rushed out of the front door.

"Wait for us Charlotte, we surely will come to save you wherever you are!" I heard Red stating with Iron determination, a raised fist and clenched teeth.

"_No matter what..., we will come to your rescue, I swear on my Name as Red Maranell_!" Red stated to himself.

"_You don´t need to have any fear, if Red is as pumped up as now we will find you in no time, so hold out Charlotte, until we get you_!" I thought sending my thought out into the world, where they hopefully reach the right person.

_To be continued….._

_**A/N: Another Edited and advanced Chapter is done I hope you like this one as well, keep on reading, the next few Chapters will be erased and later been brought back in a complete new form so don´t worry when the word count suddenly drops.**_


	8. The 1st Quest & Damsels in Distress

**空とロマンス****(Sola to Romansu)**

**Sky and Romance**

**Return of the Legendary Heroes **

**Chapter 7: The stuff of which a lore is made!**

**Part I: Memories of a strange pair (part 1): The day I met a genius!**

**Beluga´s Pov:**

If ever someone said to me, that I am emotionless and hard to impress, then I dare them to look at me again from another angle, for right now I am nothing but a weak mess.

The woman of my dreams and of my heart, the woman I love more than everything has vanished and I have already set every possible leaver in motion to find a clue where she is.

However I still had no possibility to find her, since the Electronical Field around the Island keeps me first from getting outside and second from detecting Merveille´s momentarily position.

The last known position of the Golden Roar was somewhere near Pharaoh, but I cannot be so sure since they would have been found otherwise and a message would have been broadcast by the Radio.

All what is left to me is mourning my own uselessness right now.

"_Why did I had to leave you…., just for a stupid low-money job….., I should have stayed with you…., and now I cannot even meet __**the Kids**__…., what kind of __**fathe**__r am I_!" I mumbled, as I held a Photo of my own little Family.

"I just hope that _**Alpharia**_ _(15)_ can keep _**Betakin **__(13)_ _**and Cetalia**_ _(10) _in check until I arrive, the latter can be quite a handful after all…., I must get out of here as soon as possible and check up on them before I can search for Merveille!" I stated to myself, as I stroke over the faces of my Kids and my future Wife on the picture.

Even when we are a family didn´t we decided to marry yet since I was officially only 18 years old, before 2 years as I finally began to age again, now 20 (+600 years), I could theoretically marry her, but she found it kinda strange since she was, from the looks here, 11 years older than me.

Merveille was not really someone who gave much on the moral opinion of others, if she ever set something in her mind she would pursue it until she reached the goal, regardless to which lenghts she would have to go, however that was one of the trait which I loved as well as hated on her.

She said herself that she disliked this trait since it brought so much pain to the Shepherd Republic, that she created Blank and Nero was a well-hidden secret, only known amongst Opera, Gren, Calua, Red, Chocolat, Elh and Myself.

Even though she didn´t cared much about what strangers were saying she do disliked it when someone close to her was badmouthed behind their back, same as with herself.

She too knew how the People would speak behind our backs, if we would go out with our Children, who look barely much younger than I do, despite me being their father.

All in all it more looks like we were all adopted by Merveille as our mother.

And yet I wish I could also show her my love while being in public.

I still remember how I met her, 17 years ago…., it was on Samoyede, I was asked to accept a _**Multi-Part-job**_ of high risk, a job which most likely only I, _**Beluga the Gale,**_ could accomplish back then, maybe Red would have had a chance as well, who knows?

I remembered it as if it was just yesterday….., well regarding my state of being immortal and frozen in my own time for 618 years, prior to 2 years ago, it might as well have been .

_**Flashback, 17 Years ago:**_

I was summoned, someone needed a job to be done, and it was most likely not an easy job, since I just don´t accept every 08/15 job.

After _**601 years**_, life begins to become lonely and boring and if these dangerous jobs are but the only excitement in my life, then I might as well accomplish them and get myself a little fortune to someday, when I settle down, spend for myself.

I doubt that I can fall in love with anybody, since it´s just too painful to know, that the partner to spend my life with is slowly decaying, getting older and one day dies, withering away like a rose in the wild, while I stay the same for the rest of eternity.

I often thought how easy it might be to just jump off the cliff, to escape this fate and the resulting loneliness and mental torture…, and yet…, there was still _**the promise I made to them two…**_, that I would live on and find a way to erase Lares from existence, in order to put an end to the senseless sacrificing, in the Rite of Forfeit.

But until that happens, I would just do what I can to not become insane, which means that I take upon this job today.

"But why should I meet her in Mau instead of Airedale, apparently the Customer made the offer in Airedale…, she should have just stayed there?!" I thought to myself in annoyance while I saw the haven of Mau before me.

"Well then…, here I am!" I stated, as I docked my ship on the small Haven.

"_Well then, where now…. ah yeah, I should meet a man called __**Ozir Armin**_!" I mumbled, as I made myself on the way.

"_Strange, somehow this name sounds familiar_!" I thought upon rereading the letter.

It had been a long time since I last was here, around 120 years I guess, but things didn´t quite changed in the slightest.

"_So where is this guy now….., guess I should ask someone_!" I mumbled as I approached an inhabitant.

"Hey, may I ask a question?" I asked the young man, who looked as if he was in training to become a Paladin, or at least a guardian, he wore simple clothes and ritual marking made of _**crystalpowder-warpaint**_.

"Sure thing man, how may I help you?!" The same replied.

"I search for a man called Ozir Armin, I am asked to meet him here somewhere around?!" I stated.

"You search for _**Master Ozir**_, well you just have to pass up the bridges towards the Pagoda on the end, at the crossroad, and around this time he usually sits there waiting for us students, to watch our progress!" The man explained as he pointed in the direction up ahead.

"I see, thanks a bunch, you really helped me!" I stated and he nodded before walking away.

"Well then here I go!" I stated, as I walked up to the Pagoda.

There I found myself in the company of an elder man sitting on a stone and shouting at some of his students.

"No, no, no, you brats need to concentrate, if you lose concentration then it´s all for naught!" He stated in anger.

"_Why are you guys so damn untalented_?!" He muttered.

"If you demotivate your students this way it´s no wonder they won't improve in the slightest!" I stated with a snarl.

"And you are…..?!" Ozir asked with a narrowed eye.

"Beluga the Gale, i´m asked to meet you for a Job!" I stated.

"I see…, you seem to know much about our practices, if you dare to question my trainings methods!" Ozir stated with a hiss.

"I know enough to know that you are a terrible teacher, you lack passion and leadership…, it´s plain to see that this job is but only a pain in the butt for you, you are doing this here most likely unwillingly despite being a Master-Paladin!" I explained.

"You seem to know much about Paladins as well, tell me who are you really?!" Ozir asked confused with narrowed eyes, while his students looked at us in confusion.

"I´m Beluga Damiens, Ex-Paladin and one of two survivors of the Ragdoll Massacre!" I explained.

"I see…, students leave us alone, go to the training ground and train some more!" Ozir ordered his students, which, without any sound, obeyed his command.

"Geez…, its really a pain in the butt, remind me of why I have to cope with these stupid kids, who think the high art of Nono-manipulation would be child´s play…, oh yeah I remember…., because King Iranuki had nothing better to do, than to rip me out of my well-earned retirement in order to train this sorry bunch of idiots to become warriors, geeez…..

Beluga Damiens you say…, I remember, I knew your father, before…, well, before Ragdoll fell!

You are here for the Multi-part Job am I right…, well I have to disappoint you son, but i´m not your Customer, however I have a hint where to find her!" Ozir stated and I groaned.

"Let me guess, she´s not on this island, am I right?!" I asked him and he nodded.

"I slowly have the slight assumption to be toyed and fooled by my wannabe-customer!" I mumbled in rage.

"Well she looked as if she was hunted and she had valuable information, valuable for you indeed, it´s about Ragdoll and Lares…, she did convince me after all, to help her and tell you where to find her if you arrive here, in case she had to travel further away to not be tracked by the enemy!" Ozir stated and I was buff, he did not looked like someone to be easy to impress and to help just everyone…

So whatever this customer has to tell, was maybe really important, and if she´s hunted then it is no wonder she constantly switches her location.

"Where can I find her now?!" I asked.

"She gave me this letter, apparently it is written with an ink which reacts towards Nono and also can only be read by a Paladin, it is to confirm that you are indeed a Paladin and no one to harm her!" Ozir stated once again with narrowed eyes, as he gave me a piece of paper.

"I see, she´s smart indeed, everybody who has a little knowledge can tell you he´s a paladin so it´s better to prove the worth of these words before you meet that person…, well then here I go!" I stated as I filled my Nono in the piece of Paper, just the way I was trained back in Ragdoll.

"Impressive, it´s rare to see a real-life Paladin nowadays!" Ozir stated, as letters appeared on the paper.

"Well I did anything I was asked for….., so I now gonna retake the students lessons!" Ozir explained.

"Very well, but as I said, try to not be so harsh with them, the youth of today has not lived in the times when we were born, so it´s normal that they cannot concentrate on the task of a Paladin, such as we could back in the past, well knowing that without this force the war might not be able to be won!" I explained and he nodded.

"You sure a right…, back then I could sit for days on the same stone without any sound, today they even complain after 20 minutes, these kids have no real discipline…, but well I was asked by her Highness to produce some strong Paladins, but it´s hard to find anyone suitable…., and their lack of motivation just makes it harder for me to keep my calm!" The Old Master whined and I decided to better return back to my ship, before being drawn in one of his endless stories about how good everything was back in the past.

"I see, well I have to go before the Customer leaves its new Location, I have no interest in chasing her across the entire Republic!" I stated and he nodded.

"Then you better hurry, she´s gone for 2 days by now!" Ozir stated and I nodded before bowing and walking away.

"Visit me when you have time, I would love to speak with someone who can actually understand what i´m talking about!" He stated with a toothy grin.

"I will surely come!" I promised.

I made my way back to my ship, before I read the letter.

"_Dear Beluga the Gale, i´m sorry to let you chase me across the Republic, however I am most certain that I am under surveillance of someone, who I would most likely not piss off until my plan is in motion._

_The one to survey me is someone who could shut me up for all times after all and not only me but many other people as well, he did it before, so long ago._

_I wait for you In Samoyede and I am disguised as one of the inhabitants, all for my own security and the security about the important informations that I have._

_Informations about the Massacre at Ragdoll and about the Whereabouts of the Medallion for the Rite of Forfeit._

_I need you to find me and take these informations from me and hide them at a secure place, the Money will be given to you in advance but I hope I can count on your trustworthiness and your secrecy which is high praised._

_This will be the first Part of the Job and so also the first part of your loan._

_Greetings, Merveille Million_!" I was buff to say the least.

"_Merveille Million…, the young genius…., what can she probably know about Ragdoll_?!" I thought in suspicion and yet….

"The lengths she goes, to get away from the surveillance and to come in contact with me is quite impressive and it might be worth to follow this trace…., still it is sketchy, she said I would be paid in advance but until now I got no money…., well we will see what this is all about….., as long as she pays somehow, it´s all good I guess…., well then, here I go!" I said, as I was about to start the motors.

"Knock, knock, knock!" Suddenly it knocked on the door of my Aircraft.

"Hello, i´m coming from Master Ozir, he said you forgot this!" The young man from before stated, as he gave me a suitcase and a letter.

"I see, thank you very much!" I stated and he bowed before he went away.

"I have a bad feeling about this!" I stated, as I closed the door and took the letter out, it was again an empty piece of paper at least on the first look.

I filled Nono in the paper, only for a combination of number to appear.

"I see, a number-code…, I bet it´s to open the suitcase…, I have the slight assumption that I was not randomly chosen to do this job!" I mumbled, as I opened the suitcase and found many bundles of money inside.

"Well she did paid in advance so I got no reason to not accept her request…., well played Merveille Million!" I thought, as I closed the suitcase, sighed in annoyance but also had to chuckle in mild amusement, and made my way back to the cockpit.

"Well then off to Samoyede!" I stated and so I flew away from Mau with the silent promise to someday visit again.

It didn´t lasted long until I arrived at the Island with the cleanest air and ground, to be honest Samoyede was as much as a Paradise as it could be.

I often thought about someday settling down there, if only it would not have been related to my own personal Demons.

It has been a long time since I was last here and it still looks mostly the same as back then, it is kinda an island which hardly ever changes, if it´s not due to a drastic catastrophe.

"_Well then, now I have to find this woman, but how am I supposed to find her, I hardly know her anyways, I guess I saw her the one or the other time in the newspaper, not that I really take much interest in scientific magazines or radio-programs at all_!" I thought in annoyance.

And still, it might be useful someday, after all Lares is supposed to be some kind of machine, so I guess knowing a little bit about technology might not be wrong here.

"_Anyways, I guess I just have to thoroughly observe every single Inhabitant…, however if I just run around I probably won't be able to catch all of them…., I need a place high up, where I can observe a larger scale_!" I thought, as I looked around, before something caught my eyes.

A large tower in the middle of the island, surrounded by forest and ruins.

"This might work!" I said to myself, as I walked up to the forest.

To say I attracted attention was an understatement, it was as if all eyes were suddenly cast on me, the moment I sat foot on this island, it made me kinda uncomfortable.

"_Do I really stand out that much…., must be the cape, I guess_?!" I thought as I sweat-dropped as a few elder women went past me, giggling like little girls, while eyeing me.

"My son…, you seem lost a little, may an old man like me help you?!" An elder man asked me, as I was about to pass by.

"Well…, i´m searching someone here, but I neither know how she looks like, nor where to even begin with searching…, you not might have seen a female stranger in the last few days?!" I asked.

"….. let me think…, In fact I think I did, however I cannot tell you where she went, I just found it odd that a stranger was buying local clothes.

Usually tourist only come to take pictures of the various Ruins around or to buy some souvenirs…., it´s rather rare that someone bothers to spent money for an entire wardrobe!" The old man stated and I bet that this could be only one person.

"I see, I bet that´s the person I search!" I stated.

"What business do you have with that person, you don´t look like someone who would chase after someone for no reason?!" The old man asked curious.

"It´s about a job, I was hired by her and here I am chasing after a literal phantom, across half of the Republic…, I got to say that I slowly lose my patience…!" I stated.

"Does that mean you give up, before even being able to meet that person, are you that weak-hearted?!" the old man asked me with narrowed eyes.

"Hah, I couldn´t give up even when I would, after all I was paid in advance and I accepted the quest because she needed someone who can keep quiet and someone who is able to endure some hardships!" I muttered.

"So basically you do it for the money?!" I was asked again.

"No…., that´s not entirely the case….., when you lived as long as I do you search for every possible enjoyment, to spice up your boring life.

So I do this hunter job because it always brings me something new, something which I might haven´t see before…., that´s the real reason I do this job, the money is only second-rate to me.

Sure.., earning a huge sum is nice, since I want to someday settle down as well, but right now there are some other things about this job which are valuable for me and which picked my interest!" I explained to him.

"I see …, well as long as you don´t just do it out of ulterior motives, I am sure that this job might reward you with much more than enjoyment and money, new experiences are important to make after all, I can tell you stories about that!" The old man stated with a smile.

"I would love to hear them but right now I am busy, I must find her before she skips to the next island, it gets annoying to chase after her even if it is understandable in a way, I really want to finally get on the details of this job!" I stated.

"Oh I see…, well all I can tell you is that this person must have a good reason of why she is on the run, otherwise she would not make you chase after her, when she asked for your help!" The old man stated and I nodded.

"I thought so too, whoever is after her must be extremely dangerous!" I stated, while thinking before I suddenly felt a gaze upon me.

However it has a different feeling as the ones I got from before, it was not a curious glance…, but rather an analytic and criticizing glance.

The glance of someone with a real interest in me, someone who does not just looks at me out of curiosity or because of finding me attractive like the old ladies from before.

"_It´s her_!" I thought as I looked around me, before I saw a hooded silhouette fleeing in a side-alley.

"I´m sorry but I got to go!" I stated as I ran after the person.

"No problem my son, catch her and make sure she´s alright, this women can really need someone to trust and care about her, also isn´t it exciting to chase after a women who is hard to get!" The man shouted after me with a laugh and a toothy grin.

I was certain now, that guy was not speaking to me out of self-interest, at least not entirely, it was more as if this was all staged, it all went according to a plan, I bet this Merveille observed me thoroughly, while I was occupied with speaking to the old man.

"_Impressive indeed, I didn´t managed to recognize her glance until the last second, she found the perfect field of action, a field where I would not easily filter one particular glance, from hundreds of curious glances_!" I thought with a smug grin.

The old man was right, it was kinda exciting to chase after this women.

"_There she is_!" I thought, as I found her walking ahead of me, mimicking an inhabitant, but she made a fundamental mistake.

"Seriously, your disguise is not nearly as perfect as you might think, Merveille Million, for since when do Female Anjuists wear high-heels?" I asked loudly.

"Dammit!" I heard her snarl, before she tried to flee again and now I was certain, this person in front of me was definitely Merveille Million, Anjuists don´t swear.

"Why don´t you stop already!" I asked her after running through most of the ancient town and she did stopped, I almost bumped inside of her.

"Haaa, Haaa, impressive, I heard you were good, but I had no idea how good you really were, I honestly didn´t thought you would catch up so fast on me!" She stated, as she leaned on a wall, trying to catch her breath.

She took the hood off, only to show me the most beautiful Caninu Woman I had ever seen before…, well woman was honestly exaggerated, she was not more than a teenager, perhaps only around 14-16.

"I honestly expected more, as I heard that it was Merveille Million, which asked for my help!" I stated with a deadpanned voice.

"Well excuse me to disappoint you, for not being your average bombshell of a woman and for meeting you in a side alley, but I am on the run and I got no time to meet with you in a fancy restaurant!" she explained.

"Well it´s not like I expected that, after your letter from Mau, and it´s not as if that matters much, I came to fulfil my part of the Job, so what exactly is it you want to talk about with me?!" I asked.

"Not here…, follow me!" She replied before she led me through the side alleys, towards a well-hidden trapdoor which led to an old tunnel which much likely leads towards the inner of the island´s underground.

"_Who would have thought that it gives such complex ruins down here_?!" I mumbled.

"I also just happened to find them by chance, as I stumbled down an old corridor after investigating the forest and getting lost in the fog.

They must have been sealed for aeons, I was glad to find that exit, otherwise I would have had no idea how to get back out!" Merveille explained, as she looked around with an interested glance in her eyes.

To be honest this sight of her made me kinda blushing, she was beautiful no doubt about it, but it seemed as if her curiosity makes her even more beautiful.

"How much of these old ruins have you explored by now?!" I asked her.

"Not much, I have not a right equipment for this and I must stay under the radar of Baion, if I would want to investigate!" She stated looking at me.

"Baion, isn´t that this human which once has been in the News, wasn´t he found and released from his prison 333 years ago, I though he died already?!" I stated confused.

"Believe me he is still alive, very much alive to be honest, and I came to the assumption that he is responsible for the destruction of Ragdoll!" Merveille explained.

"How do you came to this assumption, I mean it´s really a heavy accusation you make there, especially to someone who is unique and completely alone in his race here on this world, he´s so to say a relic of ancient times?!" I asked her suspicious.

"Without my knowledge, as I must say to my shame, he held two people hostage with which he experimented, I don´t know much about it and I only met them as they managed to flee out of our facility, in which we researched to create new humans.

Apparently one of these people, a female, was a so called _**Rosella Armin**__, a Master Paladin from Ragdoll_, at least so said her files…!" Merveille explained and now it dawned to me.

"_I knew I have heard that name before_!" I thought.

"I asked _**Ozir**_ if he knows about her, since they both have the same Name and he said that she was indeed a member of his Family, his little Niece, which went missing around the time as Ragdoll was destroyed.

So I thought that you, as a survivor from Ragdoll, might know about her as well!" Merveille explained.

"I see…, I do know about her, she is one of only a handful of Master paladins which were born and raised on Ragdoll…, but how do you know that i´m a survivor from Ragdoll in the first place, I never told anyone?!" I asked in confusion and she blushed a little.

"I hear rumours about a young hunter around my age, who always managed to accomplish the most difficult tasks without getting so much as minor bruises, I was of course quite interested in your work and your reputation, ever since I find out what Baion truly desires and therefore sought a way to stop him.

I asked _**Mrs. Financier Sr.**_, the quest broker, about you and she told me that the rumours where indeed true.

I then tried to investigate about you but found as much as nothing, beside of your name, age and the things you apparently shall like and dislike.

I then began to stalk you for a little while and by chance witnessed how you used magic in one of the more difficult jobs to shield yourself from a giant bug with scythe-like claws.

I think it was a mantis-queen or something like this…!" She explained and I nodded, I only had that quest last week.

"After that I left the letter at Mrs. Financier´s shop and made my way towards Mau, to investigate a little more about Ragdoll, Paladins and a being called Lares, which Baion sought to unleash and use for his own purpose.

To my shame I must say that I even, unintentionally, helped him to create beings, so called Hybrids, created and born out of his and my own DNA, which he wants to use for controlling Lares, my children Nero and Blank!" Merveille explained and I was buff.

"Wait you have children…, excuse my rude question but how old are you again?!" I asked in confusion while she chuckled.

"I´m 14, not that it matters much since they aren't born naturally anyways, also do I have no parents anymore, who could deny me to give birth to a child!" She explained.

"You are an Orphan…, don´t you have siblings…, a least I heard so?!" I asked.

"Two older sisters, but they are missed, alongside my father, since about 3 years and my mother is dead since about 5 years, I was really lonely for a while…., until I met Baion on a science fair on which I was invited as the youngest genius in history…., it seems that for him the time runs different, at least he lives for so long without aging much!" She replied.

"How come you and him began to work together?!" I asked as we arrived in a big room, where she had built up a makeshift home.

It was clear to me, by watching her expression changing, that this question made her rather uncomfortable.

"I was….., I was lured in by his sad story, I have to admit that to my shame, he told me how it is to be the only human since 350 years and that he was feeling lonely and sought for a way to create more humans, but that he knew that he couldn´t clone himself with our current technology….., I thought to have found a related soul. Since us both had no one anymore.

He sought for someone who would help him, to artificially creating hybrids, beings which have his strong DNA and the DNA of a female being…., he was charming, nice and so…., I admit I was quite gullible and mentally vulnerable back then, shortly after I became an Orphan as the rest of my family went missing.

Of course I offered him my allegiance and so we began to research together, until the day as our Facility was attacked and myself being knocked out for a short while.

As I came back to my senses I found myself in a laboratory which I never before had been inside, I had been broken through the roof due to the violent quakes of the facility.

Upon investigating in that Laboratory I found the files and the gruesome data about the chirurgical and absolutely immoral experiments on the two people which had fled, _the Caninu-man Carmine Canelé and the Felineko-girl Rosella Armin_, I found various written files and even Videotapes with content which I had no time to watch by now.

I just wanted to get out of there as fast as possible, I knew I wasn't ever meant to see all this and after witnessing the true gruesome Nature of the man I idolized, my world broke apart, at first I had no idea what to do or what to even think….., but now, I want nothing more but to stop him.

I looked over the security cameras and found him fighting a man which could hold him back long enough for the other two to flee.

Meanwhile I investigated in Baion's private office and found files to those two experiments of him, and there I also found files about an ominous _**Operation CODA**_ and that he would need the power of Lares and another being called Lemures for this and that the key to unleash them was a medallion and an ancient speech which only the People of Ragdoll knew about!" Merveille explained.

"Operation CODA?!" I asked suspicious.

"I don´t really know yet what this shall be, I haven't read all the files since I soon will be out of time and I must return to not blow my cover to him…., but whatever it is, I cannot think of anything good, which would justify to do something so gruesome.

So whatever it is, it can only bring disaster…., fact is he need Lares and Lemures for this and he has the Medallion for its activation in a secret house where he lives, somewhere on the Darven Islands, which directly links to my request for you.

I want you to bring these files which I stole to a certain Address, I wrote it to you on this Paper!" She stated, as she gave me a blank sheet.

"You know how it works…, also I want you to steal the Medallion from Baion´s house and bring it also towards the address!" Merveille explained, as she searched for something in a cupboard.

"Ah yes, here it is…, you probably will need this, to keep the Medallion from emitting any radiation which Baion might detect!" She stated, as she gave me a small but quite heavy black box.

"Afterwards you probably should keep yourself hidden for some time until I call you again, to give you the okay for Part 2 of your mission.

"Which is the finding of the 2 Persons that fled, I want you to give them a Letter from me, in which I tell them everything I know about Baion´s Plan, also they shall do something for me, something which most likely can only them accomplish!" She stated.

"And that would be what, I hardly believe that they would want anything to do for someone, who worked together with their tormentor, even if you shall be innocent of that crime?!" I replied and she nodded sadly.

"….It…, It exist a third Hybrid, Red, my only born son which was not created….,I-I-I let Baion artificially fertilize myself with his semen and so giving birth to a healthy baby, since we only ever created the Hybrids artificially I wanted to know what happens when I truly give birth to one of them, however he did not became a Human but a Caninu, Baion thinks of him however only as a failure!" Merveille stated and I thought to hear disappointment as she spoke about Baion, pain as she spoke about the experimentation and something like affection, as she spoke her Child´s name.

I am no female so I don´t really know it, but I think that she started to develop mother feelings for that Child.

"I just don't want him to be disposed of, due to Baion don't wanting him, I mean he just has been born for a while now and nothing shall be born only to instantly die again afterwards.

Red deserves to live and raise like a normal child, still I know that I am not the right one to be his mother, not after what I did, so it would be better if he can live under his conspecifics and live a happy life, that's why I want you to find Rose and Carmine and give them the letter in which I tell them about the situation of Red…, also I did something to him which I am not entirely sure that I should have done it… but seeing how the other were brainwashed by Baion, it left me no other choice!" Merveille explained.

"What do mean now, what more did you do to him?!" I asked curious.

"I told you about the man which rescued those two, the one who fought against Baion…, apparently the same lost much blood and I managed to get myself a few probes.

I investigated the blood and found out that what I thought was a Caninu, apparently was none, however it also was not a Felineko!" She stated.

"Now what do you mean by that?!" I asked even more curious.

"It seemed to me as if the blood I had was far too much Caninu, it was similar but it had at least 3-5 chromosomes more than the normal average Caninu…., after having read about the ancient history shortly after I found the files I also came across the legend of an Immortal being, a man called Maranell Wolvenra, a Lupycan.

Of course it was also said that the Lupycans were the precursors of the Caninus and that they shall have been lost ever since the fall of Ragnarök, their continent…., and so I came to the conclusion that this man might have been one of the last Lupycan´s which live here in the Shepherd Republic.

I never really understood all these stories, tales and legends about their Magic and so far, all I saw was a man who fought on par with Baion, a Human which was not ordinary, in every sense of the word.

So I created a serum out of this Man´s Blood and, in an attempt to create a chance to stop Baion even when I might die, I used the serum on Red, at first I thought nothing happened, but I was wrong, it all happened inside of him, his genes and his body changed minimal, he became more Caninu, more than myself was, maybe more than any other Caninu, it´s fair to say that he might become a Lupycan and not an ordinary one, that's for sure!" Merveille stated and it was much for me to digest.

"You know I always thought that Researchers try to defy god…., but apparently I was wrong, you guys actually try to play god yourselves!" I stated and she nodded.

"I don't expect you to like or acknowledge my reasons, for what I did why….., all I really want from you is to accomplish the jobs for which I paid you for….!

Sigh…, I know very well myself how wrong I was and that I helped to create something evil with Nero and blank, but if you expect me to be sorry upon giving birth to them, then I can only tell you I am not.

A Scientist creates for creation´s sake, we research because we want to find answers and even when we make mistakes, we only made them because we failed to comprehend the nature around us…., call me crazy but whatever they might be forced to do by Baion, whatever gruesome thing they might do freely, after being brainwashed, I would never be able to hate them….., let alone kill them.

For I got only myself to blame for giving birth to them and letting Baion manipulate them!" Merveille explained.

"I see…, well in the end I am just a normal Hunter doing a job, so I got no real right to dive my nose into your business anyways, well then i´m going to do what I asked for!" I explained.

"Yes please do so, here are the files and the tapes and here is the letter for Carmine and Rose but as I said wait for my call before you search for them, the timing must be right.

Red is still not so far, his body must grow and accustom itself to the Gene-manipulation through the Serum, i´m though glad that his body hasn´t rejected it by now…., I bet it's because Caninu and Lupycan are naturally from the same Family!" Merveille stated and had again that researcher expression on her face.

"Anyways I will contact you over Mrs. Financier, I got to return to the facility in a few days, or else Baion gets suspicious, I cannot let my cover been blown yet.

I got myself free for a while, claiming that the shock about the attack 2 weeks ago was a little too heavy for me and that I would need some time to digest it, he allowed it to me but i´m not entirely sure of how much he still trusts me, that's why I tried to erase my trace and made you chase after me, I´m sorry for that really.

I hope you can accomplish all the task without much problems, Godspeed is all I can tell you for now and a big thanks in advance!" The young girl stated and a little I was impressed, I got to admit so much, I mean this Girl was so young but it seemed to me as if she carried the fate of the whole world on her shoulders.

"I will do my very best to not disappoint you!" I stated and bowed, took the suitcase with the Files and the tapes as well as the two letters, before going back to where we came from.

"I hope we will meet again someday, and I hope I survive my plan to stop Baion, it was nice to make your acquaintance Mr. Damiens!" Merveille stated, as she shook my hand like a grown up, upon parting.

"It would be nice to meet again, indeed, well then, farewell little Miss Million!" I stated before I turned around and walked back to my ship, the suitcase I provisory made invisible.

As I arrived back in my ship, I unfolded the note with the address.

"Huh…., well this is quite close!" I stated, as I looked at the Address, a small Island called _**Bordaussie**_, not far from Samoyede but practically not well known, apparently it shall be _**the House of Merveille's paternal Grandparents**_.

"I guess it was not so bad to chase after her!" I chuckled as I made myself on the way.

_**Flashback end:**_

"I admit it was a rather ruff start but after all through this we came closer to each other!" I mumbled as I looked at the photo.

"_Crrrzzzzz…, Here Asmodeus calling the flying Salamander, I repeat, Asmodeus to Flying Salamander, do you copy_?!" I heard a call from my Radio-station.

"Here is the Flying Salamander I hear?!" I replied.

"_Beluga it´s me Chocolat, get in gear, we got the permission for an emergency depart_!" Chocolat explained and my mood was from sad to enthusiastic in less than a second.

"Best news today, I will get ready in no time wait for me!" I replied as I ended the call.

"This surprisingly went quite fast, I would say!" I stated, as I began to start the engines.

"_Merveille wait for me, I´m coming and find you, I promise I will rescue you no matter what_!" I thought, as I lifted off as soon as the Hangar was open.

_**(To be continued)**_

**Part II: What really happened at Night (Part 1): Call of the lost squad, the Devil´s Throat!**

**13\. September 1511, 16:00 at Pharaoh, Shopping District.**

**Opera´s Pov:**

"Yaaaaah, shopping is simply the best way to spend a day, all of these cute clothes and accessories nowadays, I almost have no idea what to buy next!" I stated in glee, as I stretched and sighed in satisfaction, while sitting on my Chair, ready to order my coffee at Stardogs Coffee-bar in Pharaoh.

"Geez Lady Opera how much more are you going to buy today, your cupboards in your room are nearly at their breaking point you know, shouldn´t you rather save your money for better things than Clothes?" Gren asked with a sigh.

"You just don´t understand this Gren, since you are a man…, a women has to look her absolute best every minute of her life, or else she might never find the right Partner for life, I have to do my best in order to find a husband someday!" I stated.

"Well I guess that has still time you are but only 22, you can search for a male Companion when you are about 30!" Gren replied.

"She´s right Dude, you just don´t get it!" Calua, who sat across of me, stated with a wiseacre manner and I cheered to him.

"Well if Mr. High-and-Mighty might enlighten me, what is it that I don´t get?!" Gren asked annoyed.

"For a Women nothing is more embarrassing in her life, as to be single until their 30s…, this would be as if saying that she only then becomes attractive to men, not that our Lady Opera isn´t already plenty attractive!" Calua explained.

"Well thank you very much Calua-sweety, I swear if only you were older than me I might consider to actually date you…., it sure is a shame, that you and Gren are younger than me, but i´m quite sure that someday you might find the right one for you guys anyways!" I replied as I stroke over Calua´s cheek while he chuckled.

"That won´t ever happen, for me there is only one woman I would serve and protect and that is you Lady Opera!" Gren stated, all serious and stiff again.

"Seriously, stay like this and you will never find a girl of your age, Gren!" I teased him and as expected he blushed deep red, before averting his gaze.

A little I was sorry for him, it was not as if I don´t know of his feelings for me….., but to be honest, I only think that the strength of his feelings for me is mostly resulting, due to a feeling of duty, which he set himself, a absolute priority, the duty to protect me.

Me, who I had been his master for so long, whit who, he has been raised and from child´s days on was taught to protect.

To him, even after all what happened, was I still his master and I am also the one who lost anything beside him and Calua, all of my former life before the Kurvaz.

I bet that without that Tragedy back then, he would have been able to live more freely, more unrestrained.

It was not only duty but also feelings of regretting, regretting to not have been present that day and fighting alongside his father to save my Parents.

He also often thought to be responsible for my Brother´s death, not that he was to blame on any of these tragedies, but he is so harsh to himself because, as he said himself, he does not want to lose another master.

I bet if these times never happened, he might have searched himself a girlfriend instead of clinging to his duty and his partly dishonest feelings for me.

It was no love he felt for me, he might like me, just as a servant likes his master who treats him well, but that is all, to be honest to me he´s more like an overbearing little brother who will not leave his big sister to another man.

You could say he is a little selfish in this matter.

But to be honest it was partly also due to my own selfishness…., in order to not lose something again I selfishly clung on him and Calua´s company, I was so hurt over these tragedies back then, that I made them promise to never leave me, to not go away from me…., even when knowing that I would prevent them from having an own future.

There was no mansion, no rich family and Master, which has to be protected by them anymore, only a selfish Diva, the name Kranz was long nothing than a mere name anymore and yet I still won´t let go of them, trying to keep my status quo, trying to at least keep something or someone who reminds me of these once glorious years.

Whenever I had some rest from work my mind wandered to the question of what would have been when…, I hate these moments so I try my best to distract me with other things, mainly with Shopping and beauty-sessions, unfortunately don´t we have many girly female Soldiers in the Kurvaz, maybe only a Handful.

So I also have not really anyone to speak about these things but Merveille, who only modestly takes any interest in Makeup and accessories.

"Anyways our trip is long not over I still need some new Shoes!" I stated.

"Again, didn´t you bought some the last time we were shopping, seriously, that was barely a month ago!" Gren asked in horror.

"Well they are already plenty used after all!" I explained with a shrug.

Gren wanted to say something harsh, but was stopped by Calua who saw the signs of an uprising argument.

"Dude, it´s Female-logic, just don´t try to understand that, it´s one of the greatest mysteries of the world, which hardly will ever be solved in the near future, just smile and nod.

As long as it isn´t your own money she spends everything is alright after all, just let her this bit of fun after a whole month of working hard, just go with the flow and chillax!" He stated and I winked at him.

"Calua definitely understands me, you should get yourself a piece of him!" I stated.

"I will consider it someday…., maybe…, however what I don´t understand at all is….., beside of Lady Opera, who in their right mind would absolve military work in high-heels anyways, no wonder the Shoes are being destroyed after a month!" Gren sighed.

"Just go with the flow Dude!" Calua stated all chill and calm, just as always…, at least before his phone rang.

"Yeah _**General Calua**_ here…., wait what…., this is bad, alright I will tell the others, we will immediately operate, thanks a bunch Dude!" Calua stated, as he hastily gulped his Ice-coffee down making me confused, he usually enjoyed it to the very last bite.

"Playtimes over Lady Opera, we got Problems, one of our Aircraft-Squads has vanished without a trace, after sending an S.O.S about being Attacked, not far from here, _**the Jade Palace**_ asked us to investigate in that matter.

Apparently the Royal Envy is the closest on the scene and they can´t get in touch with Béluga, the same has today his free time as well and apparently has he a date with Merveille, so he has disconnected his Phone!" Calua explained as he grabbed my hand with a serious look.

Calua was rather easy to impress by things he find funny and laughable, sometimes even competitive…., in contrast, it is very difficult to unsettle him or to frighten and anger him.

It exist not much what Calua doesn't like, but excessively hurting his friends and Co-workers is but only one of these few things.

"Well then we better get going, where exactly have they been lost anyways!" I asked worried.

"Uhm around here, about 15 miles behind Pharaoh and around 30 miles from the _**Korat Archipelago**_ away!" Calua stated, as he showed me the _**PmfS**_, the _**Portable Multi-functional System**_.

One of the most useful Gadgets Merveille had ever created.

"_**The Devil´s Throat**_!" Gren stated, with a headshake in disappointment.

"I told them so often to not come close to this place, I even forbid it…

Too many Ships and Fleets have gone missing in this place, it is one of the less explored region of the Shepherd Republic, even more mysterious than _**the Wolf-island Armenia**_!" He mumbled.

"Well there has to be a good reason of why they broke this prohibition!" I stated with a glance at the _PmfS_.

"Tell them to prepare **an Explorer**, we going to explore what is wrong with this place and where the squad has been vanished to!" I told Calua who nodded and send the Golden Roar a Message.

"Are you sure you will use an **Explorer**, these Machines are quite expensive and hard to construct, Lady Opera?!" Gren stated.

"I know, I know, but I gladly sacrifice one or two of them, if it means that I can get my Men back!" I explained to him and he sighed.

"If they are back I so gonna scold them for this….., inconveniencing and ending the free time of Lady Opera…., this is inacceptable for good soldiers, I think I have to be a lot stricter with them!" He stated.

"Be any stricter to them and they will end up outright despising and hating you!" Calua stated calmly as he still messaged to the Golden Roar, while we rushed through the streets.

Despite looking at the display of the PmfS he didn´t bumped into anything but always managed to evade a collision, his ears managed to pick up every sound and change in the flow of the wind, it was a lot like the Sonar of certain blind sky fishes.

Even if he not always looked, as well as behaved, like a professional soldier, he did excel in these crucial kinds of moments.

"I don´t really care if they hate or despise me as long as they respect and listen to my orders!" Gren stated.

"Keep thinking like this and it will be you, who inconveniences Lady Opera, with your lack of friends and your later whining about it!" Calua explained while Gren just sighed.

"I wouldn´t whine about it though!" he mumbled.

"But you would also not be happy about it am I right!" I stated and he blushed but went silent.

"They will send us a pickup from the Royal Envy, we shall go to an open space, they have contacted the Golden Roar and she´s on her way…, if ever something shall happen we shall not hesitate to ask them for help!" Calua stated.

"What about Merveille, doesn't she have a Date?!" I asked him.

"Apparently she has delayed the Date to a later Hour, but she is still eager to go, so we shall clear up this mess as fast as possible!" Calua explained.

"And now the even Inconveniencing Lady Million….., as I said inacceptable!" Gren stated, while I snickered.

"Did they really wrote that she has a Date?!" I asked a tiny bit amused.

"Well they wrote that she has an Appointment at today´s evening with General Béluga in Airedale, but according to some rumours did she bought a completely new attire for a Festival, only a week ago, and today is the Airedale Festival, so counting 1 and 1 together you can say they have a Date!" Calua stated and I was sincerely happy for Merveille.

I still remember the way she was as she tried to stop Bruno, sheer desperate, I will never forget this moment, and also the moment as Béluga was imprisoned by these Sky-pirates only around a half year ago, as he was shot and immobilized, she stayed with him the whole time while he was in hospital.

Of course did she tried to took the blame, because she failed to inform Béluga in time about certain circumstances concerning the Pirates and their hostages, which were apparently their co-workers and only served as a distraction.

Back then she almost lost it and wanted to attack the captured Pirates for bitter revenge, but we managed to stop her…., I always thought that they both would make such a good couple, since they were almost every time together and always concerned about each other, who would have known that she indeed had feelings for him.

"Well it is true, even when both try to not show it they are just so obvious somehow!" I snickered about my own thought before focusing back on the matter at hand.

"There is our Pickup!" Calua shouted over a noise that suddenly picked up on volume.

Right before us stood a Helicopter, ready to take back off and a few miles ahead we could see the Royal Envy floating in the sky.

"Hello Lady Opera, we´re sorry for interrupting your free-time, but this has absolute priority, additional to the lost Squad has also our Recover team being lost all of a sudden, they were to investigate at the last location but vanished from our radars without a trace, but before we managed to get a distress call, but longer as from the lost Squad!" The Pilot stated, as we jumped in and closed the door as well as installing the microphones and headphones for communication.

"What does it say?!" I asked.

"According to the signal they send they said that the Aircrafts are floating in the sky, completely shattered to pieces and that there is no trace of any of the pilots, the fact is that they seem to be afloat through nothing, nothing at all, as if being afloat through magnetic forces, just like the Islands.

However isn´t this possible, normal metal always falls down through the Plasma Sea, we saw that with the Hindenburg and General Grumps ship 2 years ago.

Additional to that report, they said something about a giant Black Shadow, shortly before the communication broke off, the distress call was send and the aircrafts vanished from our radar!" The Co-pilot informed me.

"I see, well I guess with the royal envy we might be able to take a better look since we can see far more, but they shall not do any other risky manoeuvre anymore, tell them to keep everyone on the Royal Envy, until we arrive and tell them otherwise!" I explained.

"Roger, consider it done!" the Pilot replied before we flew through the sky, away from Pharaoh, towards my home for so long.

"_Guys I really hope you are alright_!" I thought in worry, as we finally, after 20 minutes, boarded the Royal Envy.

"Everyone, Attention, our Commander Lady Opera has returned on Deck, everyone, salute!" Gren shouted in an imperial voice and everyone stood still in a row and Saluted to us.

"At ease my dear friends, please tell me what has happened!" I stated to the Pilot of the Royal Envy.

"About 4 hours ago we received a Distress call from near _the Devil´s Throat_, apparently it was from a Cruise-airship full of passenger, by the rules established by the _**Three Supreme Leaders of the Kurvaz**_, we were ordered to follow every distress call we pick up and investigate it.

So we send a Squad down there, approximately two hours later we got a call from them, telling us that there was no cruise ship anywhere, not even smoke from a wreck and that they would fly over the location in order to investigate further, approximately 20 minutes later we received the distress call and they vanished from our Radar without a trace.

Then we send a Scout-ship to investigate and find them back but even they vanished!" The pilot explained.

"It´s so since over 100 years, Ships which are flying in the Devil´s throat are doomed to be lost forever and no one knows why!" Gren explained.

"Master Gren, I swear, if it weren´t for the distress Call of the Cruise-ship we would have never send them there, I feel most responsible for that and I will accept any Punishment there is!" the Pilot stated.

"We will think later about what was right and wrong, as well as any kind of punishment, for now we have to find our men back, therefore we will fly inside the Devil´s throat, however stay alert and bring the canons in full function, ready to fire at my command and at anytime!" I stated with a grim expression.

Most of the time I was rather laidback and happy and, same as Calua, don´t really take things so serious, but if the lives of my underlings are at stake, then there is no time to be relaxed, then even I put on a grim expression, although that happens only rarely and of course it has the wished effect, everyone beside Gren and Calua shuddered in fear and respect.

"R-Roger, Lady Opera, consider it done!" I was replied before the Pilot practically run away.

"Is it save to go there, shouldn´t we all speak with the crew first after all we have no idea what could possibly going on there?!" Calua asked.

"You are right we better do, alright before we get there we will have a fair election, Calua you take care of that okay!" I asked and he nodded before he went inside the ship.

About an hour later he came back upwards.

"Places where Aircrafts and Airships simply vanish without a trace, through nothing at all, are not existent, there has to be something going on, the message with the big shadow…., it keeps me at a certain unease and it frightens me.

Also, why would a Cruise ship, full with Passenger, freely travel to such a rumoured Place, knowing fully well that these rumours are not totally unfounded, since it gives evidences that whole Fleets vanished there, sure, there have some wreck-pieces of many aircrafts being found, but just as many have completely vanished without a trace.

I would rather think that they have been attacked or hijacked by someone!" I stated, despite my attitude was I, in strategic terms, quite smart and open to new plans.

"You really think so…, but why?!" Gren asked confused.

"About 300 years ago it was rumoured that at the same place stood a big island, which has been vanished completely within a week, maybe you Remember, Elh, Red´s little friend, she has been of that Island apparently, and went away before that time, so did Béluga.

Ever since that time of its disappearance, ships which are flying there are vanishing, one after the other, I think that someone is hijacking them, to add them to a fleet or to use the metal to build something…., whatever it is, it is definitely not friendly.

After all it´s the perfect place for illegal activities, a place where no one dares to investigate, out of fear of vanishing without a trace!"

I explained.

"Well that does make sense, although I cannot think of anyone who would do that!" Calua stated.

"Oh I can think of someone, and if i´m right then we better clear up this big mess before it is too late…., send word to the Golden Roar and the Jade Palace, we need assistance, big time!" I stated and the man on the Radio-system nodded.

"Have you a clue Lady Opera?!" Gren asked confused.

"Indeed, I´m most certain that these are the Wolves, the Lupycans which have in old times attacked the Abyssinia Empire, everything matches…!

They surely were assembling metal, Airships and Aircrafts over centuries, to build up a base and rise up a fleet, and the pilots might be brainwashed into serving them, and all this happens since centuries without anybody noticing-

All of that only to attack the Shepherd Republic, and perhaps other regions as well, by surprise, to bring us all down, but we will strike first, I won´t give them the pleasure of razing my Home!" I stated with an even more grim expression.

"Calua…, about the election how is it going?!" I asked.

"3/4 are in, wanting to save their comrades, the other want to look for a safer way than flying in the Devil´s Throat, 2 of them are in here, but to be fair I will not tell who it is!" Calua stated.

"I understand well it would be better it´s not like they would be disadvantaged in the future but still….!

Anyways we should get going…, full power ahead, it´s time to plug the Devil´s mouth, once and for all!" I commanded and everybody saluted before going to work.

It lasted a few hours until we arrived near the said Area.

"So that is the Devil´s throat, quite matching I would say!" I stated as we stood before a floating wall of Fog.

"Whoever rides inside, will most likely lose the orientation after few minutes!" Calua stated in awe.

"Well if you are not prepared for it, on a stormy and rainy day, you easily can drift in here, that's for sure, but if it´s as hot and calm as it has been all day long, I doubt that anybody could oversee this.

Everybody who knows about this area does make a big detour around it anyways, so it is highly impossible for a real Cruise ship, with a halfway responsible Crew, to freely fly into this Fog.

I can tell that the instruments begin to get disturbed already, we are lucky since we are not even inside of it, but I bet that as soon as we get in, the problems will pile up!" Gren explained.

"That might be…., but still we cannot leave everyone in there, we have a responsibility for our men, turning our back on them and leaving them to their doom, will surely not be good for our image, not in the slightest, Dude.

I say that we brace ourselves for whatever comes and pray to god, to get things done as fast as possible!" Calua explained and I had to nod in approval.

"Calua is right, we cannot turn back now, we´ve come so far, so we might as well get it done, I will not let a few creepy Legends and Rumours stop me from saving these men, who always worked so hard for us and the Public´s safety, what kind of Leader would I be!

Alright all men under deck, we are moving inside this fog, light up the search-lights and the sonar, we gonna get our friends back and find out what´s with this Cruise-ship in distress.

Hold a Channel with the Golden Roar, they should know what we do, for now we moving in the outer layer of the Fog-wall!" I commanded and everybody went under deck.

"Full power ahead!" I commanded with loud voice.

"Commencing the penetration of the border to the Devil´s Throat, steady as she goes!" the Pilot on the steer-wheel replied, as the Royal Envy began to fly into the Fog.

"_Crrrrzzzz…, here Golden Roar to Royal Envy, please coming_!" Suddenly the Radio-Com-System called out for me.

"Here Royal Envy, how´s it going Merveille?!" I asked lightly, trying to lighten up the mood.

"_Good, although I hope this whole procedure is worth it, I bet they only stranded on an island where their communicator isn´t working._

_I swear when I miss my Appointment with Beluga thanks to their stupidity, I´m going to punish someone_!" Merveille stated calmly, but the anger in her voice was not able to be suppressed, she surely was highly annoyed.

"Just say that it is a Date with Béluga!" I stated.

"I…, Uh…, well….., I guess you could say so…., geez _don´t tease me about it right now Opera…., I cannot believe I have to make him wait for me, when I was the one to invite him in the first place, sigh!_

_Anyways we are about 10 miles behind you and we will arrive in about 30 minutes, where are you by now_?!" She asked.

"We just penetrated the outer layer of the Area, it is surrounded by a huge wall of Fog, we decided to fly around and try to find something with sonar and Infrared, if that won't work we will enter further inside!" I explained.

"_Geez, you should have waited for us, we would have attached a few Iron-chains on the Royal Envy, this way we could have pulled her out in case something happens, which makes it unable to manoeuvre._

_Sigh just be careful not to lose the orientation in there, many ships have gone missing in the last few centuries, that´s an unfortunate fact_!" Merveille explained and I had to chuckle, this was so her.

"I know, I know, anyways we will proceed now, the quicker we find them, the quicker you can go back to Airedale for your Date!" I explained.

"…_..Thanks Opera…, take care_!" Merveille stated.

"Hey, I have a responsibility to make sure the first Date of my best Female friend goes down smoothly, of course I will be careful!" I explained.

"_How come you think this is the first….?_

_Oh never mind, just find them already_!" Merveille stated and I chuckled.

"You sure love him, don´t you…!" I snickered.

"_Yeah I do, are you now satisfied…., geez just get it on Opera, Golden Roar out, call us when something goes wrong_!" She replied annoyed.

"Don´t you dare painting the devil on the wall!" I stated, getting annoyed myself, she always was so pessimistic, thinking that as soon as a problem came up things go downhill immediately…

I guess that's the former secretary speaking out of her, back then she also had to learn to be prepared for every crisis, not that that´s a bad thing, mind you, but she tends to overestimate simple situations.

"_Ugh, over and out_!" She sighed before the communication was gone.

"You really shouldn´t tease her that much, she do has a lot of stress with commanding the whole Golden Roar all by herself and seeing Béluga only about 2 times a month, it´s only natural that she don´t want these special moments to be ruined by something like this!" Gren stated.

"Well I did offer her to let one of you assist her, but she insisted on taking the command all by herself, so she only got herself to blame.

I´ve heard rumours that she, most of the time at least, hides herself in her Lab working on something, while commanding the ship from her office in there.

Also she shall only come out, if things go really downhill, or need her direct presence, or when she has her day off from work, no one, not even her Secretary, is allowed to enter the Lab, at least beside of Béluga!" I explained.

"She is and always has been a women with many secrets, but you cannot any different than trust her, especially when she is determined on something!" Gren stated nodding to himself.

"Similar to you, I think you would make a good pair too, well if she were still single….., or at least someone like her!" I thought.

"No, not in the slightest…., sigh, if I shall be honest I would rather find myself being drawn to a woman, who knows the value of calm and inner peace, who is smart and knows how to use her brain and who is still loyal to her family and friends and helps them where she can, without the prospect on any material reward.

Someone who has a natural beauty, without any helpful chemicals to smear on the face, someone who has an unique, calm, composed, sweet and original personality!" Gren explained blushing while Calua snickered.

To be honest I was quite buff about his confession, I always thought he was in love with me, but to hear that his type was actually the complete opposite of me, was quite surprising.

"Hmm…. Such a type would be hard to find!" I admitted, I knew practically every kind of girl, but someone like Gren described never really crossed my path.

Although….., but no he couldn´t probably mean her…., could he?

"Do you have a certain someone in your sights?!" I asked him.

"Uhm…., well…,I guess, there might be someone, although I have no real idea!?" Gren admitted blushing heavily, the entire Cockpit held his breath while he spoke.

"That I ever hear that you fell in love with someone else than Lady Opera…,Dude…, I thought I would be old and grey before that ever happens!" Calua snickered while patting the blushing blue Caninu on the back, making him stumble.

"Well, well, well…, all I can say to that, is that I am glad, you really deserve to be loved by someone you can honestly love back!" I stated and it really drove the tears in my eyes.

"I´m so glad for you Gren!" I stated as I ruffled his hair making him blushing even further.

"So am I right when I say that it might be that Pirate girl we encountered last month and managed to take in custody…., before her accomplices managed somehow to get her back out?!" I asked knowing the answer very well.

I saw on the security cams, how Gren had spoken with her during her time in the cell and how both seemed to get attracted towards each other, pretty quickly.

It was clear to me that it was Gren who got her out of here, in exchange for the stolen jewels, of course didn´t I ever mentioned it, not even Calua knew about that fact.

I rarely hold any secrets before one of them Three, but I swore to keep this one, it would most likely cause Gren massive Headaches to admit, that he betrayed his duty out of any amorously feelings.

"Well…., I don´t know about that…, although…!" Gren stammered under my curious glance, he easily became nervous when I stared long and hard at him for some time, especially during our Childhood.

He was one of these persons, who only kneels before the psychological pressure of his friends and family, but never to a stranger, whom he dislikes.

"LADY OPERA; WE GOT A RESPONSE ON OUR SONAR!" I heard someone shouting, interrupting Gren´s confession, while the same sighed in thankfulness, I decided to let him of the hook for now.

"Show it on the screen!" I demanded and they did as told.

"What is that?!" I asked in suspicion, right before us the sonar picked up the echo which was reflected from a grand structure, far into this fog.

"It could be the missing Cruise-ship…!" Calua mused.

"…_Or something entirely different_!" I thought.

"Everybody on alert and ready to fire, all cannons on the hidden structure, we will now interrogate this thing, whatever it shall be!" I commanded as the Royal Envy turned.

"Here Royal Envy calling the Golden Roar, found something inside the Fog-wall, entering the fog further to interrogate!" I explained to Merveille.

"_Here Golden Roar, please wait until we are at the location, this whole situation is too shady, over_!" Merveille's voice stated with a slight nervous tone.

"Alright, all machines stop, it might be the best idea to wait for them!" I stated and they nodded.

"We will wait but get here soon, as you said things are looking shady in here!" I stated in the Com-system.

"_Roger that we will soon be with you, over and out_!" Merveille explained before the Com-system was off.

"LADY OPERA; THE WIND IS PICKING UP; WE ARE DRAGGED FURTHER IN THE FOG AND IT´S SEEMS AS IF A STORM IS COMING UP!" The Pilot stated.

"Which direction?!" I asked looking around but seeing nothing.

"It…, it´s coming from within the fog, rapidly at our direction, interception will be in less than 5 minutes!" The Pilot replied panicked.

"No panic, everybody brace for Impact, Pilot try to get us out of here before the storm reaches us!" I stated.

"I will try…., LADY OPERA; THE STEERWHEEL IS NOT FUNCTIONING!" the Pilot replied, before panicking all over again.

"_Dammit what to do?_!" I thought, as I began to chew on my nails, something I only did when I was terribly nervous.

"Impact in 10 Seconds!" The Guy from before stated.

"What, I thought we had 5 minutes!?" I asked in horror.

"The storm suddenly speeded up, wait…., this is no storm this is….!"

But the man was interrupted before he could speak any further, as the Ship suddenly was severely shaken from side to side, the lights went out and the emergency lighting switched on itself.

"Everybody alright…, no one hurt!" I asked as the shaking was over, being thrown to the ground and my back hurting like hell, even though I landed on Gren.

"Mighty short to be a Storm, am I right?!" Calua stated.

"I doubt that this was a storm, am I right in the assumption that this was more like a Wave, an E.M.P!?" I asked.

"Unfortunately you are right, communication and satellite-system are out of function, so most of the functions of the entire ship, beside of the things fuelled by the Plasma Condenser, mainly the emergency Systems and the Sonar!" The Pilot explained.

"What does the same say?!" I asked, I had a bad feeling.

"The Structure…, it´s moving further into the fog, as if it is pulled inside!" Someone in the Cockpit stated.

"Or it´s luring us inside, they know we came to save our men and now that we are inside of here we have little ability to get back out am I right?!" I asked.

"Indeed, the Compass is out of function, so are most of the Instruments and the Fog is as thick as lentil-soup, I have no idea where we are or where to go to and as I said before, the steering is not responding to any actions!" The Pilot responded.

"Dammit, so you are saying that we are stuck in here?!" I asked.

"Pretty much!" the Pilot said sighing.

"I see, I should have listened to Merveille…, is there any way to communicate with her?!" I asked.

"Unfortunately not, we are completely naked here, fully into nowhere with no orientation!" he responded.

"I see…, dammit I knew it was a trap…., and still I was stupid enough to proceed without any back up, Merveille is so gonna yelling at me!" I explained.

"I guess we have now worse problems than that!" the man on the Sonar stated.

"What do you mean?!" I asked.

"The structure from before…, it´s coming closer…, or better said, we are getting pulled towards it!" he replied.

"Now what do you mean with that…, you mean like a needle is pulled to a Magnet!?" I asked.

"Exactly and I think I can now see what this thing really is, I have no real knowledge about Airships other than ours, but by god, this thing is huge, at least five miles long from what I see until now!" the man explained.

"An Airship which is five miles long, that's unheard of and either way it must consume an astronomical amount of energy, no engine would be able to power this thing…, I highly doubt that this is purely an Airship!" Gren stated while Calua nodded.

"My words Dude, I would rather say this is a base on an Island, which is pulling us towards it with a Giant Magnet, similar to the docks at Airedale, only a million times stronger!" he explained.

"An Island…, so it is how I thought…, the Island, hidden before all eyes, somewhere here in the Shepherd Republic!" I explained.

"You don´t mean…!" Gren asked in shock.

"It´s how you think Gren, I think we have found _**Ragdoll**_, Elh and Béluga´s ancient homeland!" I explained and they all watched in awe at the fog who began to light up, showing us the Silhouette of an Island.

"But who is pulling us there?!" Gren asked.

"Well, according to Elh and Béluga, has the entire population of the Paladins, the inhabitants of this Island, been eradicated during it´s destruction, so it´s highly possible that since all this time someone else claimed the island.

Also, this one is most likely pulling since 300 years every airship which comes near, towards it, to build something, and this something can´t be good, that´s for sure, if we going over in the realm of ancient history, it´s most likely that I could be the successors of the Lupycans, who are preparing their army for a war!" I explained to them.

"War…, against who?!"

"Everyone and everything, most likely!" I replied.

"If only we could warn Merveille, if she follows us she will be most likely also pulled towards them!" I stated.

"I think for that it is mighty too late Lady Opera!" The Pilot stated as he pointed out of the window, I looked only to see the Golden roar, being drawn towards us, with an scary speed.

"We will collide!" the cockpit-crew stated in horror.

"Okay, okay, calmly now, everybody get everyone in the Hangar and prepare for battle, get geared up, I bet they soon will attack us in order to take us in custody!" I stated.

"_Or even worse, they kill us_!" I thought in terror.

"WE ALL GOING TO DIE!" The Pilot shouted, as suddenly all of them panicked.

"Guys, Guys please, we still have the power to fight back, we are the Kurvaz and we are strong, if we stand together we….!" Gren tried to calm the situation.

"Oh please, who´s fault is it that we are all in this situation, if you would not have ordered us to fly into this damned place we would all be by our families, but no you had to be stubborn and get us all in danger!" The Pilot shouted accusingly, while some of them nodded, I bet he was one of the two who were against flying in here.

"I always knew it, a woman as commander can only bring us misfortune!" Someone else shouted, definitely the second one to be against the whole plan, not that I could blame them, I really have drove them in here.

"Watch your tongue men, this is Lady Opera whom you are offending here, I will not tolerate any further insults and…."

"Oh shut up Blue-ball, you always think you are so cool but in the end you are just being brainwashed by this witch, you would blindly follow her to your death, am I right, but i´m not so stupid, I will get out of here, and if it´s the last I can do while being in this loony bin!" The Pilot shouted, his mind corrupted by fear and mental agony of being trapped with no real way out, as he ripped open the door laughing madly and jumped out only to be caught by a cloud of plasma and eradicated from existence, everybody screamed as they witnessed this.

I could only watch in terror as the blood plastered the windows while The golden Roar came even closer.

"Shit, someone help me closing the door!" Gren shouted, as the Plasma clouds began to make its way inside.

"What shall it bring, we are all going to die here anyways, and there is no hope of Survival…., and it´s all her fault!" Someone shouted in terror, while others shouted in approval of this accusations, I could not even really defend myself.

"But, i…, this wasn´t my Intention, please you have to believe me, I only wanted to save our comrades!" I stated.

"BULLSHIT YOU WITCH; ALL YOU WANT TO DO IS TO RISK EVERYTHING FOR A FEW IDIOTS AND GETTING US ALL KILLED!" the man from before shouted.

"My brother was right, I should have going towards the _**New-moon society**_, rather than the Kurvaz, at least I then would have been save, when the Lycanians come!" Another one whined.

"Wait what…, why would you say that!" I asked in sorrow.

"It´s true, in here we only going to die!" A woman stated.

"Goddammit you sorry bunch, stand up proud, we still have hope as long as we have fire in our souls!" Gren shouted, as he and Calua began to close the door, trying to evade coming into contact with the plasma cloud.

"Ha, ha, ahahahahahahahaaaa, we all going to die here and there is nothing you guys can do, we can´t get out of here, so we might as well be dead before being killed or enslaved!" One of the female crew members stated, her eyes torn by madness as she took a piece of glass, which had been shattered before and sliced her throat.

"NOOO DON´T DO IT!" I shouted in terror but it was too late, she already sliced it open, blood streaming from her throat over her hands, before she let the Glass-shard falling and stumbled backwards, while I rushed at her side.

"Don´t die, don´t die, goddamit don´t die!" I shouted as i tried to stop the blood, but it was futile.

"You going to live, I swear, you going to live!" I shouted in horror.

"You are..., a terrible..., liar..., Lady Opera..., you have brought us here..., you send us all..., to our doom!" The woman stammered, blood coming out of her mouth, her eyes were rolling back even more before her breath stopped.

"No..., no..., nooo..., NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO...Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!" I was in shock, more than I ever had been before.

All I could do was to look at my blood-drenched hands and scream in terror and agony, I was shortly before losing my mind, before I felt a gentle hand on my shoulder, gently pressing , the heat began to flow into my body and began to calm me down.

I looked upwards seeing the blurry sight of a familiar silhouette, before I was brought in a caring and gentle embrace.

"Lady Opera please calm yourself, you must not lose yourself in fear and terror, what has happened is terrible but we have to regain a cool head, or else more of this might happen, you must calm yourself and speak with the crew, to keep them from harming themselves.

You are the only one who can do this!" Gren stated, trembling lightly himself upon the sight.

"But..., but it's my fault?!" I stammered while crying.

"No it´s not, we all knew what might happen, we all heard about the rumors of this place and still we all have decided by majority to proceed, because some of us actually care about their comrades, that´s why we need a strong leader to keep us all safe, in check and functioning as one.

This can only be done by you, Calua was right i´m not really the best for that position, they need someone they can trust and that had always been you!" Gren explained.

"You are sure?!" I asked him with tears in my eyes.

"But of course, I will always stand loyal to you Lady Opera, no matter what!" Gren stated as he kneeled before me.

"So will I, there´s no way I can let you alone with that stubborn dude Lady Opera!" Calua stated kneeling as well.

"Guys..., okay, I will try it!" I stated.

"Somehow this whole situation reminds me of _**the Battle of the Aegean forest**_, you know, when _**the Troops of the A.R.A**_, _**the Abyssinia-Reconstruction Army**_, was stuck surrounded by enemies and had to hold out for a week even under friendly fire, they held out strong and distracted the foes long enough, for storm-troops to run across the enemies lines and free the Villages and town behind the forest, before they were saved!" Calua stated.

"I am impressed you know about any details of the previous wars!" Gren stated seriously impressed.

"My father and Grandfather told me much about it, more like screwed it in my brain, apparently my Great-Grandfather shall have been a member of one of the surrounded Troops, who had the honor to come back home again, he was awarded with the _**Abyssinian Ruby Heart and the ADSM**_ _(Abyssinian Distinguished Service Medal)_!" Calua explained.

"I could sing you songs about it, I have so many in my head!" Calua explained.

"_**Far from their land as they made their stand**_

_**A disregarded demand**_

_**It's surrender or die and the stakes are high**_

_**They live or they die, there's no time for goodbye.**_

_**Weapon in hand, as they made their stand**_

_**Still disregarding demand**_

_**They would never comply, they would rather die**_

_**Broke through the blockade, they were finally saved**_!" Calua began to sing.

"Calua stop it, now is definitely not the right time for this, we should rather...!" Gren tried to reason the same, but Calua was almost not to stop right now.

Immersing himself in his Childhood and the stories of his family and their ancestors, he came out of a re-owned Warrior-family, _**the Napage-Clan**_, a proud Clan from which Calua was unfortunately the last living Member, but this fellow had the ability to fight being carved in his blood, I often saw this during our battles, even outside of his Mecha, he was the only one to hold himself steady against Gren.

But it was hard to calm him back down, when he once started.

"_**Join the Shepherd revolution**_

_**Freedom must be won by blood**_

_**Now we call for revolution**_

_**Play the pipes and cry out loud...**_!" Calua sang further.

"CALUA NAPAGE, STOP SINGING ABOUT BATTLES, RIGHT NOW!" Gren shouted.

"Okay, okay, just wanted to raise the fighting spirit..., since we are about to go to a Battle now anyways, I mean for a man of your format it would be nothing more disgraceful, than going down without putting up a good fight, am I right?!" Calua asked grinning and Gren blushed.

"Of course, I rather die with the sword in hand and being able to save my beloved and fellow co-members, than to sit around waiting for death or slavery to come!" Gren stated.

"So will I, even when I am the last one, a Napage will never go down without taking at least ten enemies with him!" Calua stated with burning eyes.

I knew it was their way to calm me down by telling irrelevant stories and boosting each other with competitive speeches about battling and fighting, all for me to calm down and regain my own fighting Spirit..

"Alright, you guys are right, we cannot stand here and wait for doom to come, we will put up the fight of our lives..., we will show them that we are indestructible and unrivaled in surviving even the most dangerous situation, we survived giant War-machines and a crazy invasion of strange beings who wanted to end our world, years before, so we also will win against a few wolves!" I stated loudly for everybody to hear.

" 2 of us Died and I shall be damned if I allow anyone else to die!" I shouted and rose up from my place and clenched my fist and teeth.

"We will not die today, we will survive, long enough to somehow get out of here, no matter what!" I stated and I heard silent cheering getting louder like a wave.

"Lady Opera, the Golden Roar comes closer!" Someone shouted.

"Alright get me a pocket lamp and a Morse-code book!" I stated.

"Here Lady Opera!" Calua stated having both already in his hands.

"I knew you would come back as the Leader I respect, crying in agony does not suit you!" he said.

"Alright get everybody out of here beside of me and the Co-Pilot and get me a connection towards the engine-room!" I explained.

"What are you willing to do Lady Opera!" Calua asked.

"We going for a very dangerous maneuver, we going to put the Plasma-Condenser in the highest gear and when it is at its peak we release the brakes and ram the Golden Roar and brake together out of the magnets Hand, I don´t know where we will end up after this but I hope we can get out of the range of the Magnets and land somewhere on the island, at least we might be safe there for a while, then we can think about what to do!" I explained.

"Consider it done Lady Opera, I will tell the engine-room about the plan immediately!" Gren stated, saluted and make his way down, being followed by most of the remaining Cockpit crew.

"Alright, I will tell them about the plan!" Calua explained and ran to the cockpit´s window before firing the signal.

About 2 minutes later the response came in.

"_Understood, we will bring everyone in the hangar and release the Shields, this should stop the Royal envy from penetrating the Royal envy too much into the Golden Roar, as well as the emerging fire from reaching us, but maybe it is enough to push us backwards._

_I cannot tell but I hope your plan bears fruits, Opera, over and out, Merveille Million_!" Calua read.

"Alright as soon as the pressure is at its peak, I will release the brake, you guys get into the Hangar!" I explained.

"I will not let you here all alone Lady Opera, what if something goes wrong and you are stuck in here, I would be dammed to let you being squashed and dying all alone!" Calua explained.

"Neither will, I swore to dedicate my life towards your safety, and my life will end the day I fail to defend and save you!" Gren stated as he re-arrived in the Cockpit.

"Geez you guys sure are overdramatic..., but i´m glad to have such loyal friends, well then, Operation Hit and Run starts now!" I commanded and they all nodded.

"_God show mercy on our souls_!" I mumbled to myself as the Golden Roar came closer.

"_Please let it work_!" I thought as I braced for the Impact.

_**(To be continued)**_

_**Part III: Emergency Rescue Mission (Part 1): Depart! **_

_**14\. September 1511, 10:00 am, 15 (A/R) years after the 1st War of Sun and Moon, Elh´s Pov:**_

The Asmodeus and its Crew, us, was ready to go, thanks to the emergency-permission from the Harbour security, we were able to break the curfew and get ourselves out of Airedale and in the sky, all in order to save a friend.

Of course we told the Harbour nothing about Beluga having an entirely different purpose for getting out of here, not that the matter he investigated wasn´t any less of a worse Situation.

However since the Harbour could not contact anyone from the Golden Roar or the Royal Envy, they could not prove the credibly of that Emergency-request made from our side, we already asked that Yesterday.

So in the end we had to trick them, all the harbour had to know right now was, that two Airships were to leave for the current Emergency-call from Basset.

And thanks to our Status as _**Freelance Guards of the Shepherd Republic**_, which we received some time after the Battle against Tartaros and Baion, we were allowed in these special cases to even break the law to some degree, or how we call it, to bend it in our wished shape.

Ever since this incident with Baion and Bruno 2 Years ago, _**the Round-table Council of the Shepherd Republic**_ came to existence, consisting of high-ranking Members of the different Islands, mainly _**the Islands Majors, representing the average inhabitants**_.

Also on board are _**the three generals of the Kurvaz**_ _**Militia,**_ as the Republic´s major Defence Forces: _**Opera Kranz, as general of the Royal Envy and as Defence Conductor.**_

_**Merveille Million, as the leader of the Golden Roar **_and so also as _**the Main Strategist **_and as _**the Leader of the Department for Technical Engineering and Development.**_

Last but not least, _**Beluga as the General of the Kurvaz`s Ground Forces and Military Combat Academy**_, which was located at _**the Jade Dragon Palace **_and whose _**former General**_ had been _**Québec**_, before he retired from active duty.

Not that it stopped him from passively meddling in their business every now and then.

Then there were _**the Leaders of the Council of the Merchant Guilds,**_ under them also _**Diamundo and Suzette**_, who are represents of _**the Freelance Mecha and Aircraft Construction Teams**_.

They build Mechas and Aircrafts for everybody and not only for military use.

Also we have _**Flo Financier and someone else**_ as _**legal Quest broker and Information Dealer**_ for all of the entire Republic.

And then there were we, or better said **Red**, as _**the Leader of the Freelance Guards of the H.A.S.R, **_the_** H**_unter_** A**_ssociation of the_** S**_hepherd_** R**_epublic.

His motto was: _**with great power comes great responsibility**_, which ultimately meant that, if you have the force and possibility to help when it is most needed, then you also have the moral obligation to do so, when it is asked of you.

Hunters are free, so he once said…., more free than anyone ever can wish to be…., however it is that freedom which is brought to us by the People around us, for which we work and get paid by, and in order to maintain the said freedom, it is necessary to keep these people safe and sound in dark and dire times.

There is no way anyone can simply cast his glance aside, from those who are suffering, and still have the right to call himself a full-fledged Hunter.

As a Hunter there are coming times where he has to work, even when there is absolutely nothing but a little recognition to gain for him.

It´s that moment where a real Hunter thinks to himself: _**I will do it, because I am one of those, who can do it**_.

It was one of Red´s most ingenious and most emotional speeches he ever made before and every single hunter, who had been there on that day and listened to him, agreed.

All in all the Asmodeus Crew had a special position and this gave us various advantages, such as this Emergency-Permission when receiving an urgent and official, as well as personal, Distress-Signal, such as Director Fraisier´s Letter.

"Do you think Charlotte is alright?" I asked Red worried, after Chocolat was starting the engine and observing all signs of the Asmodeus´s functionality.

"Hard to say, we only know since now about her being kidnapped, it can be any kind of scum who has her in his fangs, so we cannot be sure of it…., but I hope with all my heart, that they did nothing to her and that we can make it in time to save her!" Red stated as he gripped the lever, to open the Hangars roof, noticeably tighter as if to squeeze something to death.

"I don´t know how much of them will be left to arrest, if I find out that they bended even one hair of her!" He growled with a low and dangerous tone and it seemed as if a dark purple aura emerged around him.

"It´s like that time, like all those years ago…., back then, when I was kidnapped, it also ran off just the same way, it seems like it´s happening all over again.

The kidnaping after going to the pharmacy, to find medicine for a family-member, taken in the night without one trace, left at their mercy…., I just hope they don´t try to rape her like they did to me, she´s but only 10 years old by now…., she would mentally break if they would do that!" Chocolat explained with a worried glance before shutting her eyes, perhaps to suppress the uprising memories of that day, all I could do was to lay a hand on her own and squeeze it gently.

"If they do….., then there will be no place, not the narrowest corner and absolutely no stone to hide under, which I would left unturned, until I get them and erase them from existence!" Red stated with a deadly calm, his eyes speaking of murderous hatred, it was one of these moments which made me shivering in fear, while being in his surroundings.

"We should probably first investigate at the Harbour of Basset…, Chocolat, I want you and Mr and Mrs Melizee to meet up with Director Fraisier and the Kids, ask them about all they know and let yourself being given a piece of Cloth From Charlotte where her smell is still attached, I will try to trace her!" Red explained, but I didn´t understood what he meant with that claim.

"Wait a second…., trace her…, the smell…., what do you mean with that?!" I asked him confused.

"I have a more sensible nose than most Caninus!" Red stated while I could only look at him in scepticism.

"It´s true Elh, maybe not for other things but for this I actually do…, I can differ the smell of people and so I also am able to find a specific person in a crowd of people, if I know her smell, it's an ability which I don´t use often at least not willingly.

Better said I only, as much as I know at least, used it 2 Times willingly, on my own accord, once as one of the Orphans, back in mine and Chocolats Time there, has gone lost in the forest and the last time was to find Chocolat during that dark day!" Red explained to me.

"Maybe it´s because you are to a third Lupycan?!" I mused.

"Possible indeed, either way i´m grateful to have that ability, maybe it so will be easier to find Charlotte!" Red explained.

"I bet we will, i´m sure of it…., Red….., I don´t know what I can do but…., i´m willing to do anything I can to help you guys!" I stated with determination, before Red embraced me.

"I know and I am grateful for your help and support, I bet when we get her back, you will have to do a lot of coaxing and comforting to her, in order to calm her down!" He stated, as he pulled me gently to himself, looking deep in my eyes.

"Well Charlotte is also my friend after all, of course I will do anything in my power to help her in any way I can!" I stated blushing.

"I know you can do it, my Honeykitten!" he replied and I smiled.

While we were hugging, waiting for the roof to fully open, we saw how Grandma Cassandra, which passed by and have heard our conversation, smiled upon seeing us being so close, but then frowned while thinking.

"_Grandma_?!" I thought worried.

Suddenly she smiled in a certain way, a way which might be best defined as devious with a slice of hope, I felt a sudden chill run down my spine.

"Elh, can you come here for a second!" She asked loudly and gestured for me to follow her, as I looked at her.

"What can I do for you Grandmother?!" I asked her, as I went up to her.

"I wanted to give you something…., something precious and with a big history on it, something which has been passed on by the female side of our Bloodline for centuries, I have inherited it by my Mother and the same from hers….

I bet it will come good in handy to you, looking at our current Situation.

Originally it was planned to come in the possession of your mother after I retired from active Paladin Duty, but in the end I had no possibility to rightfully give it to her, before the Catastrophe of Ragdoll.

I long have wondered what to do with it, if I perhaps should bring it back to the other Line of our family, those which is living on Shamballa…, but I think, right now you might need it more than anyone else!" She stated, as she stroke her hands vertically downwards, only for a Golden Wand to appear, but it was not just a simple staff made of painted iron, even from here, a meter away, I could feel it´s tremendous power.

"_**The**_ _**Elder-Wand**_!" I murmured in awe and wonder, I had heard histories about this legendary staff, which was used by the greatest female Paladins in History, but I never thought that the same was a heritage of our Family.

"This Wand reacts solely to_** the Nono and the blood of a Melizera-successor**_, it was originally _**wielded by Lady Arcana Melizera**_, and after her Death the wand was given to _**her Sister´s Daughter, Lady Marcie Melizera**_, which grew up apart from her mother and Father, as the same went to war with Marohumt alongside their siblings.

Lady Marcie, some years after the war, became _**the wife of White Savage the second**_, and was given the wand, in order to protect their Folk and her son and Daughter in times of distress, at her deathbed she handed the wand over to her Daughter who gave it years later her Daughter.

And so the wand wandered from Grandmother to Mother and from Mother to daughter, until it landed by me and was supposed to be given to your mother!" Grandma explained.

"But then one owner is missing in the row, am I right, I mean you said that mom never took upon the wand?!" I asked.

"Not necessarily, the Wand gets activated when the direct successor of its last owner is touching it, back as your mother was still a kid, she accidently found and touched the wand, she performed the Rite…., be it for her own inner strength or her incredible stubbornness, but she never let anyone get the better of her, so she also didn´t let go as the wand burned the ritual-runes in her hands.

However the wand, even though he recognized her as a member of its family, didn´t saw her as his master yet and so began to suck the entire Nono out of _**Kiara, your mother**_, since she had the same not under control, back then we barely began with the training.

Luckily we managed to find her before the worst could happen, but due to that incident your mother's Blood and Nono is already contained, even when she never truly became the wand´s master.

Also I, as the true last master of the wand have named you, _**Elhize Melizee**_, as my rightful successor and as new master of the Elder-wand.

May you use it´s power only for the protection of your folks and friends and the defeating of your enemies!" Grandma stated, as the wand began to glow and floated over to me.

I could feel the heat which it radiated and it seemed to speak to me, I could hear various voices, which were calling for me, inviting me to take upon the duty of the wand´s master.

"Whose voices are these?!" I asked fearfully.

"It are the voices of its previous owner, contained in the blood, the Nono and part of the souls which it has assimilated.

The blood and the crystal on top of the wand is used as a Catalysator, or kinda like a reversed funnel…., you use a bit of Nono, which you are pouring into the wand and the same is amplifying the given Nono during its output, when you use it to craft spells or summon Guardian spirits!" Grandmother explained to me and my eyes went huge upon hearing this, this way I could be able to be more of a Help to Red and Chocolat.

My usual capabilities were, gently told, rather meagre, maybe because I rarely have used my forces before 2 years ago.

"Now take it Elh, it´s rightfully yours!" Grandma stated with a smile and I nodded.

With a deep breath I braced myself and grabbed the Magic wand with my right hand, instantly the heat began to increase and it began to burn my hand.

"Don´t let go, it´s only the Rite of mutual acceptance, if you let go, the wand will see you as an Enemy, who has faked its affiliation to the Melizera Clan and you will be burned to death by its wrath.

We Melizera-women are strong and so shall also be our hearts, the wand is reading your most inner desires, wishes, hopes, memories, nothing is be able to be hidden before him, he contains them all and keeps them save even when we die.

He takes a _**minimal part of your soul**_, in order to recognize you as its true Master and leaves a Mark for you to remember your oath!" Grandma explained, as the heat seemed to become unbearable, driving tears in my eyes.

But just as Grandma said, I held on do the wand, no matter how much it hurted.

I felt and saw how golden runes appeared on my hand, being burned magically into the flesh, before they vanished together with the incredible heat of the wand, in the end all that remained was a gentle warmth and a quick subduing pain in my hand.

I panted hard as it was all done, I felt like running a marathon, so hurtfully was my heart beating.

"The Rite is over, this wand will from now on only listen to your command, as long as you don´t lose your heart or your believe in your folks, it will forever keep your loved ones save, even if you would die before them!" Grandma stated and I felt a light sting in my hand, the runes glowed for a little while, before vanishing again alongside the wand.

"How exactly do I use it?!" I asked.

"Concentrate and wish for the wand to appear, then copy my gesture from before and the wand will appear before you, ready to be used by you and you only!" Grandma stated urging me to try it out.

I did as told, concentrating and wishing, raising and dropping my hand in the right gesture…., I felt a light stinging in my hand before I felt the sleek texture and the gentle heat of the wand in my hand, I opened my eyes and there he was.

"Very well, to make him vanish just do the opposite and wish for him to hide himself and let go!" Grandma explained and I did as told before I felt the metallic texture vanishing out of my hand, before a golden dust was sucked back within the rune on my hand.

"Were does it go?!" I asked in wonder.

"The wand dispersed and is hidden within your entire body, with the runes being used as their anchor-point to the outside, the valve so to say.

Anyways with the last explanation, this would round up the basics in the usage of the wand, so…, am I right to assume that you mastered the Guardian training back at Ragdoll?!" She asked and I nodded.

"Alright, so it works kinda the same with the wand..…., the magic of the Elder-wand is solely to amplify the power you use, like a reversed funnel, just as I said before.

Also are the runes not only for summoning the wand, but also for using the wands amplifying-power through your own body, without using the wand directly.

However it cannot help you to get better at using your Nono, in the end it all comes down to continuous training, for you to get better at using both, the Nono and the wands power, you understand?!" Grandma asked and I nodded.

"Alright, and for the last I wanted to give you this here!" She stated as she summoned a big and ancient looking book, bound in leather, and with a big golden M on its cover.

"This is _**the Grimoire of the Melizera Women**_, in which all the spells and skills, of all of the Masters of the Elder-Wand, are being contained, additionally it also holds a detailed encyclopaedia about herb-medicine and healing spells and rites.

I hope that someday you too will fill the book with your own spells for your successor!" Grandma explained with a radiant smile, before it turned sadder and vanished into a sigh.

"Unfortunately are these all the things I can do for you right now, but I swear to you, that when you return back to Pharaoh, I will have a bunch of new Clothes ready for you and Chocolat, so make sure you guys come back home safe and sound!" She stated with small droplets of tears in her eyes.

"Wait, aren´t you coming with us?!" I asked confused.

"No, I spoke with Reito earlier and we came to the conclusion that we would stay here, Reito has spoken with Red, Chocolat and White right now.

We originally only came to go to the Festival here on Airedale anyways, of course do we too wish for you to find and rescue your friends, but both Reito and I, we would only slow you down…., we are old and our powers have gotten quite unreliable even if they might still be stronger than a normal paladins.

But Paladins aren´t just all about magic but also about stamina and let´s be honest, Reito and I, we are just not fit anymore for all of this.

As I said we would only be a burden to you, so this here is unfortunately all I can give you from my side, in order to simplify your future life a little!" Grandma stated, as suddenly Grandpa walked up on us.

"You said your goodbyes to her?!" He asked and Grandma nodded.

"I see…, well then Elh, it´s seem that I too will have to say Goodbye from here on out, but note that you will always be welcome at our Place in Pharaoh.

I promise to brew the best tea you will ever have tasted, when you come to visit…, here, this one is for you, I used it when I began to learn to become a Master paladin, in here are all the details about all of the combat spells, which I ever used in my life!" Grandfather Reito explained as he too gave me a book, although it was smaller than Grandmas.

"_Battle techniques and hundred ways to survive a magic-and combat-battle unharmed, how to turn a Battle which you don´t seem to win_, _written by Reito Melizee_!" I read and it drove me tears in my eyes

"Guys!" I stated, embracing both tightly, as my tears began to flow.

"There she goes, I told you she would cry…, well no need to be so sad, we are long not out of the world and we don´t plan to go any time soon either…., there will always be a warm place and a cup of hot chocolate waiting for you in Pharaoh.

Whenever you feel yourself lonely or need some time to think, or if only for something normal for once, don´t hesitate to visit us….., all of you, you are always welcome, you of course too, your Majesty!" Grandpa stated as the others walked up on us.

"We will, that´s for sure, i´m always open to a good cup of hot chocolate and a bit of normality!" Red stated with a smile, shaking hands.

"Then make sure you visit soon!" Grandpa stated laughing.

"I will miss you, we surely will come to visit you guys soon!" Chocolat stated, as she embraced Grandma.

"I still cannot thank you enough for giving us back our Granddaughter, it was the biggest and most beautiful surprise anyone ever has made to us…., thank you a million times Chocolat!" Grandma stated, as she pressed Chocolat on herself.

"I´m sure you soon will find your destiny, when you are at the Orphanage you lived in,…, well Grenadine surely will tell you all you want to know…, or better said all which she knows, if you pester her a little.

Still I guess when you just ask her she would tell you anyways, after all you have a right on the truth!" I heard her saying to Chocolat and I was confused, how could she know about Director Cherrypie´s real name.

"_Could they actually know each other…, but how, if the Director is supposed to be from Lunaris and Shangri-La…, what does Grandma hides for a truth…., does she maybe knows who Chocolat really is_!" I though in shock.

"Wait, what you mean?!" Chocolat asked confused as well.

"You better ask this to the right Person, my Child!" Grandma stated with a gentle but secretive smile, as she released Chocolat and stepped back to her husband, leaving Chocolat confused and unsure.

"It was fun to meet you again, Senseis, and I will surely take upon your advices!" White nodded, as he bowed in front of them same as they did.

"Please take good care of them my King…, especially Chocolat, she need a strong man to rely on in the next time, someone who can objectively and without prejudice look at things!" Grandma explained and after a while White nodded, as if he knows something as well, but hides it before us all.

However did my thoughts to that moment being overlapped with the emotion, after realizing that my Grandparents would not be by my side anymore, the few hours together showed me again how much I actually missed my family all this time, even when I always tried to suppress these feelings of homesickness.

I never wanted to return to that place and yet…., I think after 300 years I could at least visit and pay my respect and ask for forgiveness of running away from everything.

"I too…, sniff…, I will visit you guys soon, and then you need to tell me more about Mom and Dad, okay?!" I stated as these thoughts began to drive tears in my eyes,

They nodded while embracing me.

"We will…, but you should forgive them and at least pay a visit to thank them for the 14 years before all of that misery happened, they did their best to raise you too and by god I can understand that this was anything but easy for them as well, I once had to fulfil this rite as well.

Afterwards I went to our Clan who lived on Shamballa where I met Reito the first time, I too felt ashamed of myself back then, but Reito explained to me that this sacrifice was needed, no matter what, until we would find a way to destroy both Machines once and for all we would have to keep them under chains or else many more people would be killed and not only adults but also kids, babies and old people, everyone would die.

He made it clear to me that being a sacrifice is scary, of course it is, but knowing that someone will die to protect many other people is nothing more than a soldier going to war in order to keep his family and friends safe.

Th Rite of forfeit is and always had been a battle between two raging forces, the force of the Titans, who want to destroy and the force of the Sacrifices, who wants to protect.

Your Parents knew this and they knew it had to be done, but don´t think that I didn´t hurt them in the slightest…..

Sigh…, I think now is the time to give this to you!" Grandma stated as she took something out of her Back, it was a little box.

Althought it didn´t looked like much I could feel a strong magic behind it.

"Your mother asked me to keep this and give it to you, should you perhaps visit us during your time away from home, it was a few days before Ragdoll was destroyed!" grandma stated as she unleashed the seal of the box and opened the same giving it to me.

"_It…, it cannot be…._!" I whispered in awe, in the box was a letter and an old heart shaped locket, from Mom to me.

"I haven´t opened the letter in all of these 302 years, so I have no idea what she wants to tell you, but I can think about it, the locket itself says me everything I need to know, you know what it is, am I right?!" Grandma asked me.

"Mom´s locket, she always wore it at each and every day, am I right?!" I answered.

"Indeed, but this Locket has a very special history, it is a sign that the family let go of their Children, wishing for them to find their own place in Life and a Partner to share the same, until the end.

Inside the Locket is the traditional _**Paladin-Wedding-Crystal of our Family**_, each greater Clan has one, it is a crystal which is filled with strong magic, which forges an unbreakable spell between two parties.

The Groom and the Bride each pour a bit of their own magic, which means their own life-force, inside the crystal, while vowing to stand together no matter what, the Crystal, in return, reacts with a spell quite similar to the Unbreakable Vow, it's called _**the Oath of the Lovers**_.

It enables both Parties to feel what the other one feels, to see, to a certain degree, what the other one sees and it enables both parties to always find back together, no matter how far they are separated from each other, the Crystal stays activated as long as one of you wear it.

Even if the Case comes that one of the Lovers dies before the other, will the Crystal shine for the Partner acknowledging the same as a member of the Family, as long as it hadn´t been the Partner who killed the other one, something which has never happened before at least not in both of our Clans!" Grandma explained, while she looked at Red´s back, who spoke with Chocolat.

"I am not sure if it really works with Rano…, it honestly never was tested before and I also don´t know of any Melizee-member, who ever married or even less, fell in love, with a Lupycan.

However am I sure that when Red really loves you and vice versa, then the Crystal will react and give you these abilities, abilities, which only those who trust each other unconditionally, can acquire!" She stated, before she looked back to me.

"Wearing the locket and activating the Oath means that you are a mature Women in the Eyes of the Paladins, if you ever would travel to Shamballa it might help you, to make others understand the credibility of your words, also shows this Locket the Crest of our Family, so you might use it to get yourself help from the Branch-clan in Shamballa, whenever you need it!" Grandma explained and Grandpa, who listened, nodded.

"It often helped us out of dangerous situations!" he stated and this time Grandma nodded.

"It did indeed…, some are even saying that they chose the Partner who are best for us, the Crystal begins to glow brighter, when we come closer to that Person.

Of course is the heart of the Person, being the only one to decide things in the end…., however the locket only shows the best match for us…, as you can see, in Red´s direction, the Crystal begins to shimmer!" Grandma explained as she held me hand, with the Locket inside, in the direction of Red and as she said, the Chrystal began to glow gently.

I felt so overwhelmed with various feelings after witnessing all of this, all of these few thing which happened in this short time, the depart and the Farewell from my Grandparents, the Box with the Letter and the Locket, and the Locket itself which shows us our perfect match.

Many emotion raced through my mind…, joy and pain for getting told to always come back and to still have to leave them…., regret and longing for the words I once said to my parents and for my inability to make up with them face to face…, wrath and hopelessness for the one who destroyed my home and who took me a huge piece of my past and left me to suffer for 3 centuries.

However suddenly I felt a gentle paw on my shoulder, looking back I could see Red standing there, with a gentle smile on his lips and eyes full of sympathy and all of the others stood behind him, extending their hands as to say, grab on and lets go, we are one family and never far away from each other.

The Locket glowed strongly and once again my emotions blurred my sight.

"We sure will tell you all we can about your parents when you come back to us, but as we said…, you should consider to pay Ragdoll a visit and make up with yourself, your parents and the entire Island…!

Well then now, I think there is a little girl waiting to be rescued, so go on and don´t you dare to return without having saved or found her!" Grandpa stated with a smile, embracing me, before they both walked out of the Hangar, while we went to our Airship.

"The roof is open and the support-claws are off, we are open to ascend and fly!" Red explained.

"Alright, Harbour Control Tower here speaks the Asmodeus, we are ready to take-off!" Chocolat stated in the radio-system.

"_Crrrzzzz_….., _here Harbour Control Tower, copied that, permission for take-off granted, go and save that little Girl_!" We heard Québec´s voice coming out of the Radio.

"Québec, what are you doing there?!" We asked surprised.

"_We overtook the reigns here for the time during the curfew, I was giving you guy's permission, I still owe one to Director Fraisier_!" Québec stated and now I remembered that White never got to meet Québec before, since he was unconscious until late in the night.

"_Beluga can you hear me, I've picked up a trace of the last known whereabouts from the Golden Roar and the Royal Envy, it seems that they both were heading towards the Devil´s throat, near Pharaoh, according to a Distress call has a Cruise Ship vanished there only recently and a Squad of the Kurvaz vanished while investigating._

_Over my connections at the Jade Palace I got word, that both, the Royal Envy and the Golden roar entered the Devil´s throat, shortly before the communication and the localization per Satellite got interrupted for the time being._

_So whatever you do Béluga, be for god´s sake careful or else you might vanish too, a huge number of Aircrafts ships and fleet have been vanished in this place, too many to count_!" We heard Québec stating, as we saw how the Flying Salamander arose out of the Hangar 1, at the west-end of the harbour promenade.

"_Copied that, thanks a lot, I surely will bring them home safe and sound, I give you guys a message when I have found any traces, so make sure you come after me as soon as you are done in Basset, I have only a small quantity of space in here_!" We heard Beluga replying.

"We definitely will, Godspeed Beluga!" We stated.

"_Godspeed to your guys as well, go save that girl and give those kidnappers a good kick in the butt from me as well_!" Beluga stated with a grim smile.

"Of course you don't need to tell us that, alright everyone off to save some Damsels in Distress, Asmodeus, off to Basset!" Chocolat stated and so the Asmodeus flew through the gate opened by Québec, followed by the Flying Salamander.

"Godspeed and a save flight my friends, go get them!" We heard Québec's voice, before the Radio signal died off.

"Charlotte, we are coming!" I mumbled, as I watched the island behind us getting tinier per second.

_**(To be continued)**_

**A/N: I thank everybody who reads this Story, for your support and your ideas and Reviews.**

**I hope you all still like to read it, and I got to apologize to you, it had been a long time until I last updated but I got some stuff to do at home, I hope you can forgive me with the following Chapter, I hope that the next Chapter will be done sooner than the last.**

**I hope I get it done before September, because I will go back to work in October, which means that I might have less time to write, but I hope I will have the Climax of this arc through by then, I hope you all still support me.**

**Sincerely, your: The Storyteller and his Books**


	9. Prairie under Fire, no Date but Trouble

**空とロマンス**

**Sola to Romansu (Sky and Romance)**

**Return of the Legendary Heroes**

**3****rd**** Arc: Attack of the Nightwitchers**

**Part 1: A deadly Night under a Crimson Moon.**

**During the narration of Grandma Elh:**

"Well of course were our heroes from the Shepherd Republic and the Savannah Archipelago not the only ones which were about to get a taste of Lycan´s Violence and Tyranny.

Even in the Kingdom of Prairie the winds of Evil began to blow strongly, giving rise to a storm, a Gale of Calamity, however it also gave rise to new Heroes which rose up in revolution against this Terror!" I stated to my listeners which hung on every word I told them.

"This Part of the Story is something I heard from the Main Characters themselves, long time ago, long after the War was finally over and all fighting's were forgotten

It speaks about _**Waffle Ryebread**_, a righteous and courageous Police officer of the Kingdom of Prairie.

But it also speaks about _**Alicia Pris**_, an Ex-Thieve and Waffles great Love.

Of course weren´t they the only Characters which this part of the story speaks about, but they were surely the most important of them, for they as well were meant to go down in history as the _**legendary heroes of Tailsworld**_!" I explained as I began from anew to tell the tales of old times.

**Part I: I, who put an end to the thievery.**

**16\. September 1511, 15 (A/R) years after the 1****st**** War of Sun and Moon. **

**Porto Village in the Kingdom of Prairie, Waffle´s Pov:**

"If ever someone told me, that such a cliché thing, like a quite sexy and well-endowed female Thief and a young and righteous Police Officer falling in love together, was wrong, fictional wish-thinking and unlikely to ever happen in reality, I hereby declare to prove them wrong.

It was possible, in fact, only about 6 months ago it happened, and best of all was, that it actually had happened to me, of all people.

Of course did we had to keep this love hidden for so long, it was hard to tell anybody, I might would even lose my Job, so I thought at least.

The Reality looked different, I did lose my job as a Police officer, however I was provided in the same instant with a new one, I was officially a _**Special Ranger of the Kingdom of Prairie**_ and that now since about 3 Days.

How that came to be you ask…., well let me tell you!"

**Flashback, 3 Days ago, 13. September 1511, 20:30 pm:**

This love was forbidden, a taboo and yet it had been always meant to be, at least in my opinion.

Ever since I met Alicia as a child, I knew that somehow we were deeper connected than mere friends.

However it lasted 10 and a half years, until I finally could admit it to myself, so her too.

It was love between _**Alicia (19), the Leader of the Black Cat Gang, and me, Waffle (19), the Police officer of Porto.**_

The mixture which led to this circumstance was rather easy as it was a crazy combination:

1\. You take an average young police officer and a female Childhood friend, who just happens to be a thief.

2\. You follow said thief in a crazy and not so safe hunt, across the Kingdom of Prairie.

3\. Your Police robot goes defect and the rope ladder, on which the said thieve hung for her bare life, gets cut, thanks to a stupid bad-shot blade-missile, resulting in a 500 meter drop from the sky,

4\. You fall together, after catching the thief to keep her safe, into the lake of an unhabituated floating Island, your communication is almost gone and both of you run from one kinky slapstick situations into the next one.

5\. The thieve has a mental meltdown after hearing that the Communication is bad and that she was unconscious for about a whole night and morning.

6\. You are the only one to comfort her, you make her see that you actually care a hell lot about her, as an evidence you bluntly kiss her on the lips making her speechless and Voila, she practically lies at your feet.

As a bonus you have nearly a whole 2 days more, until someone comes to fetch you both from the island.

And your result is the flourishment of a forbidden love.

Of course is this Love forbidden and in most eyes plain wrong…., how could it be any different….., since I actually had to always capture the said thief, after her kleptomaniac tendency broke to the surface again, giving me another hard time.

As reward for this messy situations, I had at least the right to punish her thoroughly and in my own way, just as it was right now the case.

And nothing was more humiliating for her, than to be spanked by me, with her bare butt sticking out in all glory.

"Well then Alicia, are you ready for your punishment?" I asked the said thief, which laid across my knee, shaking in mild fear, here right in front of me.

"Who would ever be ready for something like this, you moron….., just promise to be gentle…, okay!" The same replied uneasy and annoyed, as well as highly embarrassed, blushing deep red and squirming in fear and discomfort.

"Well, regarding your actions, I would say you were ready the moment you decided to cause mischief again, so this outcome shouldn´t really surprise you anymore…., seriously I think you are actually enjoying this here, as often as it happens, am I right?!" I asked her with a smug grin.

" Oh please…., it´s not as if I like to be punished by you or anyone…., I just don´t want to be thrown into jail, just for stealing those few puny brilliants….., and since I don´t want that, I just have to deal with this kind of embarrassment, it´s after all far better than a jail-cell!" Alicia explained enraged but seriously abashed.

"A few puny brilliants…, those were the royal Jewels of the Kingdom of Prairie, Alicia!

You should be glad, that stealing those only led you to be punished by me…., normally you would be in jail for about 5-10 years, not to mention that you broke into the Castle again and nearly cause _**Chamberlain**_ to get a Heart attack…., again.

You should be glad and thankful, that it was me who captured you and got the Jewels back.

If someone else would have been the one, you wouldn´t see the light of day for a long, long time anymore.

In my eyes is this here the most convenient solution and punishment for you!" I stated with narrowed eyes, before my smug grin widened, as I stroke over this beautiful piece of round curves.

"How is spanking my butt a convenient solution?!" Alicia asked enraged.

"It helps me to lay down a lot of stress, which actually is mostly always caused thanks to you and your Kleptomania…., so I think that this here is but only my good right, don´t you think so too?!" I replied and she sighed.

"Well I guess you´ve got a point there….., geez stop talking nonsense and just get over with it already, this position is so embarrassing!" She stated in defeat, blushing even redder.

"Alright, alright…., no need to get so mad about it…., Geez you and your Tsundere-mood swings…, anyways you better brace yourself and beg for mercy, honey, here comes your Punishment.

One each of these is for each diamond you have stolen!" I stated, as suddenly a loud slapping sound filled the Bedroom and a small cry of pain emerged out of a Cat´s mouth.

"Here´s number 2!" I stated, as the next slap caused her butt-cheeks to turn red.

"Owww, be more gentle!" She whined.

"You…, You actually asking me to be gentle…, I beg your pardon….., but you actually lecture me about looking out for your feelings?

That´s a nice joke you made there my dear…., tell me honestly Alicia, when are you ever considerate of my feelings?!" I asked her and she looked confused.

"I always look out for your feelings and…!"

"What a load of B.S.!" I stated and she was shocked, I rarely cursed, but this time it was at least justified.

"How often did I had to chase after you, how often did you hit my robot while I was in pursuit and how often did I have to be yelled on by the Chief….., whenever you managed to escape again?

How many times did you broke your promise to me, that you finally would stop stealing, settle down somewhere and living a legal and respectable life.

Have you an idea of how long I am waiting for my well-deserved vacation, off from work, but unable to take it thanks to your shenanigans…, again?

Face it Alicia, you mostly only think about yourself, and that is not meant to mock you, but it is an unfortunate fact, and I am sure that at least _**Stare**_ would agree there with me!

I had it, you hear, I can´t take this crap anymore, all the things you do wrong…., all the laws you break…., i´m so sick and tired of your stealing, breaking into something, destroying private property and giving everyone, not only the Dog-people, but everyone, a hard time….!" I stated and she was about to reply with one of her typical well known outbursts.

"No, no `_now listen her Waffle_´ this time, I won´t listen to your rants and unjustified claims, do you understand that, I will make sure it won't happen anymore.

I won´t let you break your promise to me again, this time I will give you the full consequences of your action.

I never thought I would have to say this out loud, but I think it´s high time for an Ultimatum!" I stated, as I slapped her butt a third time, there were still 7 times remaining, if I don´t count the tinier jewels but only the big ones.

"An…, an ultimatum?!" She asked after another muffled cry, trying desperately to play the pain down and keep herself cool.

"Yes, you´ve got to choose, between me and my love to you, or the stealing and the Jail that awaits then!" I stated and she suddenly burst in anger.

"Now listen here, you…!" she wanted to shout, but I cut her off harshly.

"NO…., I will not listen to that talk again Alicia, you´ve got to stop this stupid habit of yours, one day it won´t be me who is capturing you and then you will regret it deeply.

Letting you guys getting away and hiding you here, when you are separated from your sisters, is a real problem for me, you know what happens with people who are helping criminals, they are punished as well, maybe even thrown into jail with the criminals.

I am setting my entire Carrier as a Police officer and my reputation as a faithful citizen of the kingdom of Prairie on the line, to help you guys, and especially you Alicia, out!

And what get I as thanks….., nothing…., because in the next week the whole madness repeats itself, I swear someday I will just keep my door closed and then you are up to yourself, I don´t want to do this to you, but you leave me no other choice Alicia!

I had enough of this…., since a long time already…., sigh, why can´t you just stop and become a normal citizen like everyone else, c´mon tell me, because I just don´t understand it…!?

To be honest, I can´t nor do I really want to understand your reason, because i´m just so sick and tired of chasing you around and covering for you, you know?!" I stated enraged as well.

To say that Alicia was shocked was an understatement, I rarely got really angry at her nor did I ever really raise my voice against her…., perhaps that's why she always gets back on stealing other people's belongings, even after promising me to stop doing it.

However today was the day I would finally put a finishing line under this chapter, I would finally make a stand and get her to stop all this.

"Now choose Alicia, me or a temporary glory!" I explained and she was slightly shocked to the very core, she stood up and backed away until she fell on the bed falling over her own pants.

I crawled up on her, towering over her like a predator over its prey, pinning her into one place to keep her from running away from making that decision.

A little I felt myself like a sex-offender right now, but only a very little.

"You can chose between me and a quiet, legal and respectable life, with a man who loves you dearly and who wants to give you all you want and need.

Or you choose to remain as the thief and captain of the Black Cat Gang, then we will have to wage a war between us…, until one side finally loses and is silenced for a long time, a decision which I really would like to avoid!" I stated and she paled.

"But…., but…, Waffle this isn´t fair, I cannot decide this on a whim now and also not alone…., I mean…, I've been a thief for so long, I cannot stop just like that….!

B-b-but I also don´t want to lose you!" She replied uneasy, maybe she´s right and I was unfair of demanding this from her, but it was my will to finally end this habit of hers.

"Then I will ask you a question and I want you to answer me honestly, you understand?!" I asked her and she nodded uneasy.

"What brings it for you to steal from other people, is it a thrill to do that, do you do it out of spite for something, or do you just wish to cause inconvenience for other people…., please tell me, because that are the things, which I hate the most on thieves and criminals!" I explained and she paled even more.

"I…, I-I…, I don´t really know.., I never really thought about this, sure I keep claiming things but i´m not so sure myself about it!" She stammered, still in shock.

"Seriously…, did you never thought about what you do to your sisters?

I can tell that at least Stare is annoyed by your stealing trips…, the only reason she actually joins you on this trips, is because she is your sister and she cares as such, a whole lot about you, you know?

Even Flare, to a certain degree, must have thought about this before…, I know that she doesn´t hate us Dog-people as much as you do, she even said it herself.

Back then you told her that Dog-people hate the Cat-people, even though this isn´t even true anymore…., sure…, maybe our ancestors fought against each other, that might be true, however doesn´t that mean that it still is that way in our times.

Sure, there are a bunch of bad Dog-people, but you have also to admit that it exists a lot of bad Cat-people too, take that scumbag Fool for example!

Flare doesn't believes that unjustified claim anymore…, so I doubt she actually does the stealing out of spite for something or someone, to me it looks more like it is a game to her…, which doesn't makes me any happier to know!

For me it looks as if you take advantage of her immaturity…., as well as the immaturity and mischief-love of the Kittens, to outnumber the votes, which are against stealing and causing havoc…., Stare´s votes!" I stated and she apprubtly went quiet even though she wanted to say something, she looked down in shame, knowing I was right.

"I also cannot see how it would help anyone of the Cat-people, if you keep on stealing from the Dog-people….., the name Black Cat Gang is like a black mark on the reputation of the Cat-people population of the Kingdom of Prairie, just as much as the name _**Fool Granbot**_.

Beside of me, Terria, Cyan, Chamberlain and the king, the Police-chief, as well as the Panta and a few others, no one really knows who is a member of your group, so it can only someday escalate to civil unrest, between the both races, if you keep on stealing, or worse.

You say you hate the Dog-people for inconveniencing and harm the Cat-people, however, the one who inconveniences them the most is you!" I explained.

"Wait, what do you mean with that?!" Alicia asked confused and enraged.

"Let me speak, what I mean is, that you drag the name of the Cat-people of Prairie further into the mud, as long as you operate behind the mask of the Black Cat Gang.

If you would at least have the guts to openly come out as the Pris Sisters, the aversion would at least only go against you and not against the entire Cat-people-population.

I´ve heard about rumours that according to them, the Black Cat Gang shall be a massive underground organisation, a crime-syndicate, and that they wish to course mayhem to the Royal family.

Dog People begin to suspect the normal Cat-people, who have a hard time to defend themselves, since the general antipathy against each other is still existent, even if it has been fairly suppressed in the last decades and i´m sure that over short or long, things might escalate in a very wrong way.

The cat People are split, some find your action a good thing, these are mostly those said to be your accomplices…., others on the contrary are clearly against your actions, fearing that this might hurt the reputation of the Cat-People even more, not to mention that they don´t like those who break the law, anyways!" I explained and Alicia was almost as white as snow.

"If you intent to keep on stealing and rise against the fundamental laws, then you should at least have the guts, to do that openly.

Show the public your faces, show them that it are only you three and the Kittens and no one else, and take on the entire blame…., don´t hide behind the mask of the Black Cat Gang, but tell them: `We are the Pris sisters and we rise against the law which the Dog-people forced upon us, we fight for an equal treatment, stop disadvantaging us and holding us down´.

However if you do that, than you better should know all about the law, because the way I see it , I cannot find anything, which might inconvenience the Cat-people more, than it does the Dog-People!

Sure I cannot tell that there aren't some of my Conspecifics, which think they are superior and better than the Cat-people and stuff like that, but in general, all our laws are for everyone to uphold, regardless of the race or the social-stand.

If you still intent to keep on stealing, don´t let others suffer for your very own mistakes!" I stated and she nodded in submission.

"…When I shall be honest I never really thought about all that, that I might be the only one, who hurts the reputation of my own people…, I never even really thought about politics and which of the laws actually hurt our pride.

I think I was blind, since I always just saw Dog-people which are looking down on us Cat-people, blaming us for nothing and harming us.

Ever since my relatives were killed and driven to suicide…., I just thought that as long as I can inconvenience all the Dog-people as much as possible, the Cat-people could accumulate their strength to finally strike back against them and claim our land back, driving the Dog People out!" Alicia explained and I was buff, to be honest even after 6 months of relationship, I still knew close to nothing about Alicia´s past, since she rarely, close to never, spoke about it.

"Wait what you mean with that…., that your relatives were killed and driven to suicide?!" I asked and I could see how much the memory hurted her, and yet, I might finally find a clue about her true motivation.

"Well…., to understand it, I must begin from the start…..

My Parents were the 3rd Generation of Archaeologists and Historians so they were rarely at home…, ever since I was 5 years old they constantly were away and I had to do anything, the house chores as well as the caring over my 3 years younger Sister, Stare.

Due to my grandfather_**, Archibald Pris**_, who was one of the two People who found the first Remains of the Iron Giant at Ferzen…., something I only found out 3 years ago…, it was clear that my whole later family was bound to do the same, become Archaeologists and historians.

Maybe I would have become one too, if it were not for my Parents, who were betrayed, during an Archaeologist Expedition, by some of the Dog People of their team, which they once trusted.

Those bastards took the entire effort my parents made in their discovery and claimed to be the one in charge, that it was their discovery.

Even though my parents fought hard, no one believed them, everyone said that my Parent´s only wanted to be as famous as my Grandfather, and would even steal the Achievements of other people to make that possible.

However it weren´t just Dog People who claimed that, even the Cat-people didn´t believed them, they were shunned for claiming the great Discoveries to be theirs, even if it was the truth.

Ultimately these Scumbags became famous with my parents discovery, while my parents didn´t even dared to take a step outside anymore.

For them it was the greatest shame, the Archaeology was their life, their income and their passion, but these bastards took them anything away.

We hadn´t even enough money to at least enable Stare to go to preschool.

Back then we didn´t already lived in Porto but in Resaca, so the mentality of the people was a whole lot more different as it is here.

No one wanted to give my parents any work, fearing that they would claim the credit, for any achievements, for themselves….., whenever we went in town to buy things, we got these looks full of spite and mockery, mostly from the Dog-people.

From time to time my father came back home being beaten black and blue by some thugs, he almost didn´t dared to get out of the house anymore out of fear for his life.

In the end the sorrow over this miserable life and the pain in their hearts, drove them to the selfish act of committing Suicide, as I was just 8 years old.

In their suicide note they said that they could not take the humiliation any longer and that we would be better off without them and if we would live by a real Archaeologist, Grandpa Archibald, someone who could give us a real life.

Even thought it was just one of many apparent reasons of why they did it, it was the one who burned itself into my mind.

From that day on I despised the Archaeology and all of the Dog-people, much to the anger of my Grandfather.

Back then I was heartbroken and full of wrath and pain, suddenly, from one day to another, my parents weren't there anymore and I had to take upon the entire responsibility, over my little sister and my own life.

Of course Grandpa took upon the custody of us both, however he was also just rarely at home, and when he was he closed himself in his room for days, during this time I tried to teach Stare in as much as I could, she loved to read so she soon became quiet acknowledged, about the world now and ages ago, since most of the books at home were about the old History of the Kingdom of Prairie

Sure we had a good life, as good as it could be…., but I was angry, angry about almost anything and anyone beside of Stare, I felt miserable weak and vulnerable.

I told myself that I have to become strong, for Stare and for myself, that I had to become stronger than those Dog-people, which looked down on us, in my anger I ran away from home for a little while, to a place which only I knew…, or so I thought, it was the first day as I met you!" Alicia explained and I was buff to hear all this.

Even I had heard about Archibald Pris before, thanks to Grandpa, but I would have never guessed that it was Alicia´s grandfather.

However, in a way this story of hers was pretty much the same as mine, only with the difference that I did not lost myself into my Hatred but decided to fight against the crime and inequality in my own way.

My Parents were killed during a robbery, on open street in the night, ever since that day I wanted to make the world a better and safer place, and so I became a Police officer.

"Back then I thought you too were one of these wretched Scumbags, who came to make fun of me, however I couldn´t have been more wrong, you were kind and you had a big heart.

You cheered me up when I was miserable and slowly I began to lose my hatred for dog-people.

However I was grimly reminded not to ever trust such a light-hearted and childish judgment again, life was not easy and it was definitely not fair.

It was gruesome and so was the reminder which I experienced that day.

It was in the night, as I just came back from a happy day which I spent with you, you made me a flower crown and called me a beautiful princess.

I was so happy and I think I even was a bit infatuated with you back then.

But then it happened….!" Alicia stated and I saw how tears rolled over her eyes.

"What happened Alicia, please tell me, I want to know so I can understand you!" I stated and she nodded, while she dried her tears, at least she tried.

I took her in my arms and let her cry in my shirt.

"I didn´t really liked Grandpa, since I thought that his work was more important to him than being together with my sister and me…., Stare on the other hand, loved Grandpa, for whenever he came back from the excavation, he brought her a souvenir, mostly some fossilized insects or the like, mostly because she was interested in Archaeology and history and the like.

I told Grandpa early that I hated Archaeology, maybe that's why we barely spoke with each other, however at this evening he was more eager to speak than ever before, he told us that he was shortly before finding a big sensation.

He was so happy and it was deep in the night as he finally went to bed…., I don´t know how long I slept, but suddenly I was woken by a hellish noise, I stood up and went to see what the matter was.

However I quickly regretted it, in our house was a burglar, and as we met there in the night, he did the first best thing which came in his mind, taking me in custody, preventing me from screaming, however the noise he made before had already woken the entire house.

Of course Grandpa came to look what was wrong, as he saw us he paled as white as a sheet,

The voice of the burglar was clearly to hear despite of him wearing a mask.

He demanded my Grandfather to give him the report and the other files and documents about his research and his discovery which he was about to make!" Alicia explained, as she sat down on the bed, I sat next to her taking her in my embrace comforting her as best as I could, forgetting the state she was in, still with downed pants.

"Of course Grandpa obeyed, however the Burglar didn´t even thought about letting me go until he was out of danger, he ran away with the documents and myself, and as he was a few streets away he finally let me go.

Grandpa came a few minutes later asking if I was okay, I told him that I wasn´t hurt, he then told me to go back home and to take Stare and enclose ourselves in his office, until he would come back home.

In the next second he was gone, chasing after the Burglar.

I did as told, I took Stare and together we barricaded the door to grandpa´s office, hiding inside and waited for him to return.

We waited and waited, and eventually we fell asleep, the next morning we heard voices in the house…, someone knocked on the door, but it was not father, it was the Police, apparently Grandpa died that night, being stabbed by the man he chased.

You can imagine the Shock, in less than a Year, Stare and I lost our entire Family.

In the following days we were brought to the orphanage in which we lived for a long time, ever since that night Stare didn´t laughed nor smiled anymore and in me only a big emptiness kept spreading.

A week after grandpa´s death the Police arrested a man, which was under suspicion of being my Grandpa´s murderer.

The Police asked me to perform an Identification parade, of course I never saw that man before, but I recognized his voice, it was that of a middle-aged Dog-man, but there was no doubt to me, that was indeed that man who broke into our house at night.

I told the police that this was the men, whom my Grandfather chased after.

The Police chief, an elder men of the Dog-people, said he believed me and he promised me that this scumbag would get his rightful punishment.

However it all came different, of course the whole thing came in front of the court and I explained, that the voice of the Burglar was identical with that of the defendant….., in the end the men was freed because of a lack of evidence!" Alicia explained and I was shocked to the core.

"Of course I asked why the Judge decided so, the advocate of the defendant said, that it was hard to believe a little girl, which stood under shock the whole time, to make a fair judgement.

He told me that I might have been influenced by my own anger and the prospect of punishing someone, who might, even remotely, have something to do with it and that I accused people without a single clear and solid evidence!" Alicia explained and my blood began to boil, as I heard about all of this injustice.

"_No wonder she got such a strong hate in Dog-people_!" I thought to myself, as I pressed her shoulder in comfort.

"You can imagine how I felt, I felt miserable, betrayed and worst of all, I was mocked for being a child, and of course, no one believed me, not the Advocate of the Defendant and not even the Judge, _**King Hound the III.**_

But in the end even the Police-chief asked me if I might not have made a mistake, that the voice of the defendant might just have sounded similar.

That was the greatest betrayal to me…., the one who said he believed me, the one who told me everything would be alright, lost his believe in me and questioned my credibility because I was a child.

From that day on I decided to take bitter revenge on those who stole me anything…, my family, my home and my honour, I decided to bring mayhem over the dog People and free Prairie from them, it would be my right since the Kingdom originally belonged to the Cat-People anyways…, but most of all I decided to never trust one of them again!" Alicia explained.

"Several years later I met Fool, as I was on the search for a way on how to fulfil my plan, and well the rest you know, I heard about the crystals, got tricked into believing, that I could so establish a Place for the Cat-People, we met, we fought, again and again, I even managed to get my revenge on King Hound III, even when just a little, as I kidnapped Princess Terria.

But in the end everything got downhill again, I was betrayed by someone whom I thought I could trust, even if just a little…., I nearly was responsible for the destruction of the Kingdom of Prairie, and I had a year of Social Work to do, to repay for the damage caused during the rampage of the Iron Giant.

If I shall be honest, I thought my life could not become any worsen, back then after all what happened with these dog-people…., however there was also you, the only Dog I will ever trust, ever and ever again you tried to stop me, from making the biggest mistake of my life and even if things almost fell apart, you never let me down when I needed your help.

But I…, I who claimed to be betrayed by nearly everyone for all my life, dared to betray you, when you wanted to help me and my family the most, I stole the crystals and brought them to Fool.

I understood nothing and I didn´t wanted to listen…, that´s the one thing I can never forgive myself, that I didn´t listened to you back then.

Thanks to my stubbornness so many people, from both races, died during the Attack of that beast or were injured, many people lost their home and everything they´ve got, others even lost brothers or sisters, some even their Parents.

We have a bunch of Orphans ever since that Night and the Kingdom of Prairie is still trying to heal this scar, which its awakening left on us all!" Alicia stated and I nodded with a pained heart.

She was right, in a way it was thanks to her stubbornness and unwillingness to listen, that Fool even managed to obtain all the crystals in the first place, however, since she didn´t knew about the real plan, everything that happened afterwards was entirely to blame at Fool.

And yet I could never stop her from beating herself down for it…., and I hated that fact more than everything.

"Well one good thing is for sure, after all of that madness, Fool was thrown into the jail for the rest of his life, however that is even far too generous if you ask me!" I stated and she was a little shocked, I admit I was shocked myself about my words…, at least only at first.

"Think about it, do you honestly think, that his mere imprisonment would be nearly enough, to ease the pain of all those destroyed families, or even compensate them for what they´ve lost?

As you said, not only Dog-people but also a lot of Cat-people got hurt and killed back then and Fool knew this might happen….., he knew of the possible power of the Iron giant and he knew that he would cause many chaos with its rise, he knew that very well, it was after all his plan to do just that!

I think the only thing he didn´t thought, or even cared about, was the obvious fact, that the Iron Giant might turn on him, that his power was too strong to be kept in check by a mere man.

I don´t know what he wanted to gain out of all this, but I can say for sure that it was nothing good at all….., in the end it left another massive stain on the reputation of the Cat-people!" I explained and Alicia nodded miserably, leaning on me.

"That's why I want to at least save you from that fate, of going down into history, as a Black sheep of the Cat-People Society!" I stated and she nodded.

"You are right…, also doesn´t it seem as if anyone of the Cat-People actually wants to help us in it, sure some might say that our actions are good, but no one would actually help us, am I right, the only one who ever actively helped us with our plans was Fool, but he had his very own ulterior motives to help us…!

I guess I really should stop living the crime-side of life, you are right after all, it doesn´t really brings me anything in the end, but only a tiny moment of joy and a rather possible trip to the jail!

I also admit that it might inconvenience Stare a lot, maybe more than it does Flare, and I don´t want either of them to suffer for my mistakes and failures!" Alicia stated and I think it was the first time that we agreed on something completely.

She seemed to have matured a little in the last 20 minutes.

"There you are right, also, you kept saying that we Dog-people are all the same, unfaithful, cruel and always only looking for our own benefit, but aren´t we that at all.

Sure there are a few Bad Dogs, as I said before, but there are also a lot of good ones, take me and Panta for example, or Princess Terria….

Sure our Law-system isn´t always flawless, I have to admit that much, but people are bound to make mistakes, you know that better than anyone else…., even the King makes mistakes…., all we can do is try to reopen the case of the murder on your Grandfather and bring the murderer into jail, if this might finally set your restless anger and heart at ease, then I will be gladly help you.

Your Grandfather and your Parents would not like to see, how you worsen the life of yourself and your Sisters, the persons you are supposed to care for as their older Sister, in contrast I think they would be proud to see how you can lay down your hatred and make the world a better place with your own hands and on legal ways!" I stated and she nodded.

"One thing I can tell you for sure, Alicia…, you won´t ever change something, if you only think and care about the Cat-people.

What is convenient for the first, doesn't mean that it is also so for the second, especially when you are trying to prevent inequality and disagreements between.

Stealing doesn't help anyone either, it only is evident for a rotten and spiteful character!" I stated and she nodded in defeat.

"I know…., I know that you are right, I have to stop stealing and cause you a hard time…., but it is hard to stop, I always want to keep me from doing it, but I can't, as soon as I see diamonds and gold, I want them…., even if I cannot really use them anyways, over the course of the years, this kleptomaniac habit has rooted deep within my body, I even steal when I don´t even want to do it!

And I guess I always knew that Stare must be terribly annoyed with me, with the stealing…, and perhaps also with her inability to stop me…., but she never said anything…, so I never even thought about that before.

Maybe I just took her complicity as granted…, I guess she´s the one, from the entire gang, to mostly being inconvenienced by our actions, the first one who would jump eagerly, and without a second thought, of the bandwagon, as soon as there´s a chance to take us all along.

I admit I never really considered her feelings, I never even thought about the fact that she might desires to settle down somewhere and start her life completely over, doing something legal for a change.

I don´t know…., maybe she even thought about falling in love and get herself a living with the man she loves….., I never thought that I might be the reason…., you know…, why she actually never really smiles.

Maybe she thinks of me as an ultimate disappointment!" Alicia stated and I wanted to tell her to stop thinking in that direction, but she already spoke further, her tone getting unsure.

"Ever since we are back from the Shepherd Republic, after she was imprisoned by this strange peace and law-keeper-organisation, Stare tends to space out a lot more than usual…, maybe she´s thinking about something hard…, maybe about quitting the gang once and for all?

Also, whenever she sleeps, she whispers this name…, _**Gren Sacher**_…., do you think she might has fallen in love with someone of this organisation…, I honestly never saw Stare looking so peacefully when spacing out, she even smiled in her sleep.

Since that time, she seems so different to me…., is she then dreaming and thinking about him?!" Alicia stated confused, as well as worried.

"I can´t tell, I only heard about this a few days later, so I have no real clue what happened back then, all I can say is that I am glad that nothing bad happened to you.

That's one of those things I constantly tell you, that you shall be careful when you break into foreign territory, you know that I cannot help you getting away from my colleagues from other Regions, unless I get permission to cross the borders and chase after you!" I explained and she nodded sadly.

"Still it would take me one worry away if Stare indeed thinks about quitting the Gang, as I said, I always had the assumption that she is the least one, who wants to keep on stealing!" I stated and she nodded sadly.

"She is with you because you are her sister and she puts those she cares about before her own wishes and desires, she always did that, ever since I met her 4 years ago.

She is a kind soul, too kind for her own good…., living the Crime-life will over short or long tainting her Character and soul, she is still pure, far from hatred and evil Mischief…, and I want to stay her this way, you should understand that the most, as her sister, am I right?!" I asked her

"I…, guess you are right?!" she stated looking aside.

"You know that I am right, deep down you too must have comprehended, that no one of the Cat-people actually even supports you guys…, have you an idea how often I heard complaints from them, if they read the news magazine and the articles about your Thievery.

I tell you, you can be lucky that most of them don´t even know your faces, or else they might come to lynch you, as soon as they see you.

Also there´s this constant mad behaviour of you, I mean you break more things, while breaking into houses and back out, than you leave unharmed…, geez and don´t get me started about it, but you really have to do something about that bad temper of yours…, it´s one of those traits which I dislike strongly on you.

What am I even saying, I straight out hate the fact, that you always misunderstand me and then quickly get aggressive with me, or that you easily exaggerate simple situations…, but most of all do I hate your tendency, to use drastic measures, without any regard of the consequences at all, just so you can fulfil your own goal.

I have no ill-will against you Alicia, not at all, you should know that…, honest…!

However, if I do correct you and if I raise my voice against you, it´s only because I care for you….., I don´t want you to get in danger or ever again make the same grave mistake as four years ago, as you trusted that Scumbag Fool, ignoring the trust and the goodwill of me and your sisters and in the end, it brought nothing else but chaos over the life of the People of Prairie?

If you ever would have taken the time, to let me explain things calmly for you to understand and trust me, maybe all of this would not even have happened.

But you never really listen to me for if you do, we wouldn´t even have to hold this conversation right now, also I wouldn´t have to get angry nor yell at you, you know how much I dislike to raise my voice on anyone, especially on you….!

You have to respect me and my feelings as well, if I am to respect your desires…, you must learn to trust me more, okay?!" I stated.

"O-okay…, because it is you, I will try my best to change me!" Alicia nodded, in embarrassment, looking down on the ground in shame.

"Yeah that´s how I like you, when you are calm and timid and when you are blushing so sweet, then you are so much cuter as when you try to boss me around!" I stated with a smile as I caressed her cheek, kissed her gently and made her chuckling nervously.

"Oh stop it you!" She stated looking aside.

"Don´t want to, Hehehe…., but we are coming massively of the topic here, I mean I was still punishing you for your last crime, am I right…., there are still 7 slaps awaiting you, am I right?!" I stated and she looked in horror, before blushing and sighing, crawling her neck, looking aside.

"Ehehe…, uhmm, well I guess that´s been the case…., b-but do you really want to hurt me even more, it´s hard to sit already anyways, you know!?" She stammered unsure.

"Haha, no fear Darling, I will stop spanking you, I don´t like to hurt you anyways and I don´t wish to develop nor awake any kind of sadistic side on myself.

However, as compensation I want you to spend the night here with me.

I've been thinking about you all the time and my dirty thoughts overload the few good ones, which I had during that time….., it has been so long since we really met each other, it´s different as when I pursuit you guys…., those meetings at night give me a different kind of thrill, you understand?!" I asked her and she nodded knowingly, a smile working its way up her cheeks, as she too thought about the same as I did.

"So get in gear and go make a call towards your sisters, that you will meet them tomorrow first thing in the morning…., tonight I won´t let you sleep, those 6 slaps will be used in a different way, if you know what I mean!" I said with a smug grin and a dirty glimmer in my eyes as I kissed her neck.

"…, I think I will go make that call, before I forget it while jumping you!" She replied embarrassed but smiling, as she rushed away.

While she walked away, I admired her behind and her waving tail, waving in happiness as well as in a really seductive manner.

Of course I got rock hard and massively aroused, after all I too was but only a man, in his early adult life, I was so ready to lay her down on my bed and make her moaning in bliss.

I have felt since a few days that the Mating-season began to affect me, and I could smell that it did the same to Alicia.

"I will be right back so get in the douche, you know I don´t like sweaty boys!" She stated, as she stopped in the door and looked at me with that irresistible dirty smile.

"I will join you and wash your back, as soon as I am done with my call!" She stated, blushing, winking at me, before she vanished from the door.

Seriously, I still could not really believe that it had only been 6 months since we were a secret pair, it was as though it had been an eternity.

I always wished to someday live together with her in a nice house somewhere in the Mountains, free and far away from every responsibility towards the law-keeping and far, far away from any possible Crime.

Just me and her and our freedom and peace…., maybe her Family would accompany us.

It was always just a simple dream, I didn´t even thought about love back then, I just wanted her to have a happier and easier life, than the one she lived for so long, which led her to committing crimes on a weekly base.

Back then as we met again, we stood on two entirely different positions of the law, which made our relationship quite complex.

For both of us was this a fateful as well as hurtful encounter, for her perhaps more than for me.

On one side she liked to see me and speak with me and get me to pay attention to her, that much was clear, even to me….., and I think she would have loved to have me at her side, seeing that she easily gets jealous at other women, when they talk to me.

On the other side she hated the fact that I was a police officer and so stood on the opposite side of the Law…, at least I now could understand what she meant back then, as she said that she thought I would stand at the Cat-people´s side….!

She also hated the fact that I probably would never cross over to her side, the side of crime and lawlessness.

Perhaps it also hurted her, that in the end I was one of the Dog-people which she hated so much, and not one of the Cat-people which she tried, in her mentality and own way, to help…..!

However one thing has always been clear to me, Alicia just could not bring herself to outright hating me for these simple facts, even if she always claimed it in anger.

I still remember her tears, whenever she said that she disliked me, that she hated me or despised me, mainly for working for those people, who enforce their rule upon the Cat-people…., it were no _tears of disappointment_, at least not entirely.

No, there were also _tears of embarrassment_, about admitting her desire to be with me, beside of our both sides we had taken…, as well as _tears of sorrow_, over the realization that I would not come to her side, as long as she would not stop committing crimes, no matter how much she wished for it, mixed within.

In her believe, I, as the one she loved as a potential boyfriend, more than all the others, was standing in her way to achieve her most desired goal.

The goal of helping the Cat-People with creating a Land only for them, as well as making the life of the Dog-people as hard and stress-full as possible, through inconveniencing and causing harm to them.

It surely has been, as well as it still is, a stony path to where we both are now….., and even today we disagree at too many things to count them, there is just so many of these things she does, which I fully despise about her, first of all, her association with the crime-side of life.

By all love…., I am still a faithful cop.

In contrast I love the fact, that she does care a lot about her family, and tries to get them out of the line if things getting downhill…, also I like the fact, that she tries so hard to get my attention, even if her ways to achieve that is not always the best choice of action.

To me it seems as if we slowly get closer to the middle, if only she now would stop herself from stealing, then it would be optimal…, of course that would mean that she would have to change a lot, only for my sake…

I often asked myself what I could do in return for her sake, but there is nothing what I really know to change on myself…., not unless she would tell me.

"_Well it doesn´t really helps to wreck my head about this now, I might as well just enjoy the evening and think about these things tomorrow_!" I thought after my head ached, from thinking too much.

"_Right now I got other things to think about…, for example on how to compensate these 6 slaps…, I might get the chance to impregnate Alicia tonight…, if that were the case, I bet I could convince her to totally stop her from stealing and convince her to settle down with me._

_After all, no child wants to hear, that her mother or father is a wanted criminal and I doubt that Alicia wishes her child a life on the run._

_If she would have a baby to care about, I am sure that she would stay far away from everything dangerous, which might hurt her enough to not be able to care about the child…, be it from getting caught and being thrown into jail, to bringing herself and others in serious danger._

_If I would marry her, get her pregnant with my Child and keep her away from the Criminal sides of life for the rest of my life, we could become a normal and happy family_!" I thought, as I made my way over to the bathroom, stripping down and climbing under the shower.

"_Yes…, I should asked her to be mine and that better as soon as possible_!" I said to myself.

**16\. September 1511, Shepherd Republic in the Korat Archipelago, Alicia´s Pov:**

A normal Life, having children and a loving husband, doing legal things, having a respectable job and just being happy to be alive and free…., a normal life with Waffle, in which I would not have to hide myself anymore…., of course I often thought about this as well…, and yet I never thought about it, as much as in this night…..!

This thought however should soon become the start of a big change in my life, a chance to start completely anew, the chance for a new life, in which I could start from zero.

However the Speech _"It´s the nature of time, that the old ways must give in, it´s the nature of time, that the new age comes in sin._

_When the new meets the old, it always end´s the ancient way, and as history told, the old ways go out in a blaze;"_ very soon became a bitter reality, not only to me but to everyone in Prairie_._

Looking back in time, I could tell that my life had not been the best from the beginning on….., and it surely haven´t gotten any better, since I began to follow a criminal carrier.

However I never before would have thought, that my actions from back then could have such far-reaching consequences.

In regard of everything that happened just a few days ago, I should tell you from the first moment on…., that night as Waffle went into the shower, and I went to make a quick call back home.

It was the night as everything went downhill, and it was the 2nd time that I felt myself so miserable and underserving of any forgiveness.

**Flashback, 3 Days Ago, 13. September 1511, Porto Village:**

"_An Ultimatum huh….., Waffle and a nice, lovely warm home, filled with love or my Carrier as a thieve and a moist, cold and old hideout?_

_Love and a kind man on my side or personal wealth and a life on the run_?" I though, as I walked towards the Radio-frequency-station in Waffles Garage…., using the Phone was too risky, I could get Waffle in serious problems if someone finds out, that I am hiding here.

"_Sigh, guess Waffle really is mad at me…., oh well, I cannot blame him for that, can I…., I tested his patience for far too long and in the end I brought his wrath upon me, all by myself, haven´t I?_

_But really…, a normal life…, it´s not that I never considered it….., but I thought a normal life to be impossible for someone like me, especially since 4 years I felt myself undeserving of harbouring such desires_!" I thought in despair.

I thought that since I chose the crime-life once, I would have no right to try and start anew…., especially when I had such a debt, as to have half of the responsibility, for the destroyed life of countless people, to somehow repay.

I had nothing, no abilities beside of my abilities as a thieve and a burglar….., to be honest…, when I think back, I never even wanted to become a Burglar in the first place, ever since what happened with Grandpa.

I don´t even know anymore how it came, that I became what I was for so long, a Criminal…., or did I just tried to forget it.

"Waffle is right, in the end not everyone of the Dog-people is evil, maybe I had just a reduced view, because I was a little child, who only saw that countless of Dog-people were destroying my life.

There were those Archaeologists, who took the fame for their discovery and shunned my parents, driving them to commit suicide.

Then there was the burglar, who broke in our house, threatened me, robbed us and then killed Grandpa.

That wretched Police-chief, who suddenly questioned my credibility, after promising me to help me, he who told me that he believed me….!

Then there was the Judge, King Hound III, who left the murderer of my Grandfather free, out of insufficient evidences, even though I clearly recognized the voice of the defendant.

Even the treatment in the orphanage, whose director was a cruel example of the Dog-People, hoarding orphans to get the financial help from _**Prairia**_ for his own, while we had to care for our own selves under the worst circumstances possible, didn´t really helped us at all.

It only spoiled my hatred for the Dog-people and still…., the memory of Waffle kept me from saying that all the Dog-people were to suffer…., at least that was before I heard what happened to Flare´s parents, the reason of why she became an Orphan.

It was the final push for me to think about taking revenge on them…, I guess that was the moment, when I decided to bring all these things, which had happened to the three of us, upon the Dog people in a hundred-folded way.

"_The Dog-People should have to suffer the way we did, I guess that has been the reason why I became a Criminal_!" I thought, as I looked at the photos of Waffle and us.

It were those few happy moments, when we all were together, when we could be out in the open together.

I rarely smiled such a carefree and honest smile as back then, shortly after we defeated the Iron Giant and reunited with everyone.

"_If I wouldn´t have decided that way, of becoming a criminal…, maybe Fool would never have gotten these crystals together and cause so much havoc..._

_Maybe we wouldn´t have to live in hiding, always wanted and on the run…, maybe Waffle and I would have become one of these few mixed race families out there, maybe I would even be already pregnant with his child_!" I thought and alone the thought of bearing Waffle´s child filled myself with a gentle warmth.

"Many things would have become different…, if only I would have made the right choice to the right time…, but I didn´t…, all I can now hope for is to somehow find a way to start from anew, to make everything better, for all of us, Stare, Flare, the kittens…, for Waffle and myself.

A Chance to repay my debt and redeem for the sins I committed, sigh…., if only such a chance would come soon!" I mumbled, as I stepped towards the Radio-station.

"Huh, a few messages were recorded…, did Waffle heard them already…, well that´s impossible, he´s been in pursuit of me for the whole afternoon and now at evening we were together all the time…, well listening cannot ever be wrong, I doubt he has any girls calling him….., at least I hope!" I thought, as I pushed the buttons of the answering machine.

"_You have 3 new Messages…., 1. Message:_

_Waffle, it´s me, your Grandfather…._

_Anyways, I found some interesting things while investigating those Pedestals, in which the Crystals were found, you know the one in the __**Ice-cave of Coolant, in the Ruins of Resaca, the one in the mine of Ferzen and in the Dungeon of Grimto**__._

_I found out that the five Crystals and also the pedestals did not originally belonged to the Iron Giant, that at least are showing my investigations_

_However the greatest discovery is, that __**the five Crystals**__ once must have had a whole different purpose, as to power the Iron Giant, also I found out, that their energy was but barely enough for it to move and attack.._

_I was mistaken back then, I thought the crystals and the Iron giant were created at the same time with the same technology, but thanks to the new machines, which I have gotten from the Shepherd Republic, I found out that the Crystals are at least 1500 years old, perhaps created during the last days of the War of Sun and Moon._

_You know the war which shaped our current world._

_The Iron Giant on the contrary is but only about 150 years old, sure it is almost the same technology, but it is different, the Iron giant is more like a Replica of this ancient Technology._

_I looked up the history of the Kingdom, and I found something interesting._

_Back then the Kingdom was bigger as it is today, most of the lands we can see under us have been floating alongside the Islands of today, also was the Archipelago higher in the sky than it is to our times now._

_It was separated from the earth by a Plasma-cloud-sea, similar to the Shepherd Republic, however has our Kingdom being created right into a hole within this Cloud-sea, and this hole is existent since 13.000 years, most likely being created during the age of the belligerent states, through unknown means._

_That's why we can see the ocean of the Planet earth, right under us, we are closer to the earth than every other Region of Tailsworld._

_The strange Gravitation around is holding us in the air, however, every decade the islands descend for half a meter, gradually moving closer towards the earth._

_Anyways, i´m coming of track…., well I looked up the positions of the islands from since its creation, and I can tell that the islands were located in __**the Cardinal directions**__._

_Coolant laid in the north, Resaca in the east, Ferzen in the south and Grimto in the west, of course the islands where then far bigger than today._

_However what I mean with that is, that the Crystals were also held in the Cardinal directions, as if they were to create a circle._

_However I rather believe that they actually created __**a spherical shield**__, the middle point of this shield lies in the Middle of the Kingdom, back then, which is Prairia._

_Anyways, I will look up into the history of 150 years ago, I want to know more about that time, hope to hear from your soon, son….!_

_Biiiiip, this message was taken at 15:00 pm, on the 13. September 1511_!" The answering machine told me.

A Shield…., I have a sudden bad feeling…, what if removing the crystals was more of a mistake, than letting fool using them to power the Iron Giant.

"_After all a Shield is only created to defend someone from something_!" I said to myself in shock.

"_Whatever this `something´ was, it was enough for our ancestors to create such a technical and magical system, to hide us behind it for centuries._

_Maybe Waffle´s grandfather found something and then called back….., I think I should listen to the other messages_!" I mumbled as I clicked on another button.

I´ve got to admit, those things were quite handy…, ever since 3 years, Prairie began to perform trading with the Shepherd Republic and so we got a bunch of new stuff, technological little wonders, which also came in handy for the Black Cat Gang.

"_2__nd__ Message:_

_Waffle it´s me, I found something huge, my son._

_I found an old diary on my attic, it was from my grandmother, __**Forêtnoire Ryebread**__; your Great-great-grandmother, who lived to the times 150 years ago, as well as a technological report from __**Gaufre Ryebread**__, her husband, my Grandfather and your Great-great-grandfather_

_According to that she and grandfather were members of a certain Peacemaker group, __**O.P.P.E.F**__ (__**O**__rganisation for __**P**__eace, __**P**__rosperity, __**E**__quality and __**F**__reedom in the Kingdom of Prairie), which was made of various Cat and Dog People._

_They wanted to erase the Apartheid between Dog and Cat-people which still ruled within the various regions, ever since the War of Sun and moon and the later civil unrests._

_However weren´t they the only Organisation, which tried to change something in the old Kingdom of Prairie…., there was also the radical group __**P.R.A.N.K.**__, (__**P**__rairie __**R**__etrieving __**A**__ssociation of the __**N**__ative and future __**K**__ids of Neo-Abyssinia), which was led by the one who once created the Iron Giant, a man called __**Floda Reltih**__._

_According to my grandparent´s spies, Floda´s researchers and grunts, created the Iron Giant after fragments of ancient Blueprints, found at a far-away place in the Shepherd Republic, which was once an operation-base during the __**Battle of Mallberry, around 600 years ago**__, the first recorded battle, after the war of sun and moon, in which the ancient Caninus used Robots to win._

_Anyways, I have some interesting news for you, also about your little cat-friend, apparently her Great-great grandparents, __**Urmia and Altor Pris,**__**were also members of O.P.P.E.F**__ and they fought alongside with other families, against the said __**Floda Reltih and P.R.A.N.K.**_

_And that since years, so long until Floda created the Iron Giant, of course did O.P.P.E.F. knew that such a weapon could destroy the entire Kingdom, so their spies copied the Blueprints and so also my grandparents and their men were able to create a similar Weapon, __**the Black Colossus**__._

_However the same was different in but one point…, expect of the design._

_While Floda´s Researchers used the found crystals to Power the Iron giant, __**was the Black Colossus controlled by two Pilots, which were Urmia Pris and Forêtnoire Ryebread**__._

_The completion of them both was nearly done at the same time and as soon as Floda called out for action, our Grandparents did the same._

_And so it came towards the great Showdown between these machines, however as 4 years ago, did the Iron Giant went Havoc, uncontrolled by anyone, he destroyed great pieces of the Land, while the Black Colossus tried to stop him, however as we know is the only way to stop it, to rid it of the Power-crystals._

_So it came that during that fight the Black colossus got almost completely destroyed, while the Iron giant got defragmented and robbed of the crystals, under use of her own life, by Urmia Pris._

_She gave her life for home and country __**and left**__**a Husband with a Daughter and a Son, Cassis and Ribisel Pris, Alicia´s Great-grandparents**__._

_Out of this Battle only my Grandmother came out alive, holding the crystals and asking my Grandfather and Altor Pris to bring them back to where they came from, for holding the crystals showed Urmia Pris their history._

_In her last minutes and with her last breath, she told towards my Grandmother that the Five Crystals were used to power that shield which I talked about before, __**it was defending and**__**hiding us from Ragnarök and Lycan the First, the initiator of the War of Sun and Moon, who wanted to kill all Cat-People and lions.**_

_In the end Floda´s dream burst like a Bubble, the moment he activated the Iron giant, obvious of the forces and the consequences he unleashed._

_However, same as Fool Granbot, did he survived the chaos and fled, robbed of his Weapon and the allegiance of his men, into the exile, where he might have gotten himself a new identity._

_After the great Battle, both O.P.P.E.F and P.R.A.N.K. dissolved, the few befriended Families of my Grandparents took it upon them to bring the Crystals back to where they came, towards the pedestals._

_However fearing that someone would be able to find them again, same as Floda´s researchers were able, and use them for evil deeds, my Grandparents, the other Families and Altor Pris berated and in the end, through a majority of __**4 of the 7**__**Member-Families**__, including __**the Pris, the Ryebread, the Kranz and the Le-Fay family**__, the fate of the last crystal was sealed._

_They decided that it would be better to keep the last crystal, which pedestal was supposed to be somewhere in Prairia, in the custody of one of the Families, for keep-saving._

_Apparently was this chosen family ours, __**the Ryebread Clan**__._

_This is sensational…, anyways, I wanted to investigate some more about this, maybe I find something if I investigate in the middle point of Prairia, the Castle, I want to give it a shot and ask an audience by the King, to ask him for his permission to investigate within the old buildings of the Castle, the ones from before 150 years._

_Yeah…, anyways as before I will keep you up to date about my investigations as soon as I found out something new, I hope to hear from you soon son, keep your head up high and don´t let the little miss Pris spun your head around too much._

_Even if you are annoyed and enraged by her constant criminal activities, don´t you dare neglecting her, I know she can be a handful, but she is still your childhood friend, and we Ryebreads keep our friends safe and close to our heart._

_And after all the best Women are those, who are the most passionate about what they love._

_I would not bear it anymore, to disappoint __**Archibald**__ more than I did already, we once promised each other to care for our Children, if ever something happens to one of us._

_If only I wasn´t on an Expedition back then, maybe I would have been able to take care of her…., I will never forgive myself that I couldn´t be there for her, when she needed a helping hand the most…, and still, it all worked out in the end…., somehow._

_Anyways make your life my son, I know I always said that it is a shame that you didn´t followed in my footsteps, but ever since 4 years, I am glad that you became a righteous Police officer instead, a man with a good portion of fair judgement and courage._

_Well I rambled on for far too long, we see each other, Goodbye son._

_Message taken at 18:00, on the 13. September 1511_!" The Answering machine stated, playing of the Message which Waffle´s Grandfather left us, and I honestly couldn´t be more shocked than I was after the just heard.

"So our families knew each other over 3 generations and the reason why Waffle had this Crystal, was because his family kept it for so long….!

I bet half of their family hadn´t even an idea what it was for, or else Waffle would have never giving it away so easily.

But more important was, that Waffle´s Grandfather knew my own, well figured as much, ever since I heard that most of Waffle´s family were acquainted to mine.

However that he was supposed to care about Stare and me, if ever something were to happen to Grandpa…..,I never knew that, no one not even my parents knew about this fact!" I mumbled.

"_This means that maybe Waffle and I would have become Stepsiblings…, in a way it´s good that we didn´t, or else I wouldn´t be able to love him, the way I do since 6 months_!" I thought.

"_However this name, Floda Reltih…, it tells me something…, I think Fool once mentioned it…, what did he said again…, ah yes he said that __**his ancestor, the glorious Floda Reltih**__, once tried to establish a Country only for Cat-people but failed in doing so, due to some Dog-people which got in his way, in the end he had to flee and create himself a new Identity as Kirsch Granbot, but now we would have the chance to fulfil his dream, as it is also our own._

_That would mean that Floda Reltih is Fools Ancestor…, no wonder why he knew about the true purpose of these crystals, it must be a family secret since all this time_!" I thought in shock about this reveal.

"_In the end he had but the same shady wish as Fool….., or better said his wish lived forth within Fool…., enforcing his rule upon others and ruling the Land with fear and a massive weapon at hand…, that was never our goal nor our desire, you A**hole!_

_Well in the end, they __**both were stopped by members of the Ryebread and the Pris Family, **__when I shall be honest, both are far__worse than King Hound the Third, there Waffle is right._

_At least he doesn´t seem willing to suppress others with fear, and when I look at the few laws which I actually know, I cannot say that they make the life for anyone harsher than for someone else._

_Maybe the royal family is not so bad after all and in the end Waffle is right, after all it was Princess Terria who helped me getting out of the jail, after only two weeks._

_I also wasn´t really been treated badly, I've got to admit, for a criminal It was rather okay I would say…., I've got a warm room, a bed and everyday a warm meal…, and the best was, that Waffle came every day to check on me._

_Even princess Terria did and told me that she was grateful for me saving the Kingdom and she did forgave me for kidnapping her that time._

_If only she would keep her hands of my Waffle, we might even become friends….., to be honest she is not that bad, when you get to know her a little, at least not as bad as I always thought._

_And all of that happened because of Five Crystals which I wanted to steal, in order to establish an own country for my kind…, now that I clearly think about it…, how would I even have done that in the first place with only five crystals, I would not even have been able purchase the smallest island with that?_

_Guess I just thought that Fool would somehow find a way, and yeah, sure Fool would might have created a Land where the Cat-people would rule…, but if I shall be honest, I bet that place he would have make would have been far worse than the Kingdom is momentarily and four years ago_!" I thought in mild sadness, agonizing over my own stupidity.

"In the end, no matter what I would have done, I would have never been able to complete my wish anyways!" I stated, as I looked at the Box with the crystals, which was located in a Vitrine here in Waffles Home.

Apparently he was assigned by King Hound the third to take them all into custody, should Grandpa Ryebread need them for more investigation, also since no one would think that they would be in a Police officer's home, so they were rather save in here.

The only persons who knew about that fact, were the Police Chief, Panta, Russel Ryebread, Princess Terria, Her father…, as well as me, thanks to Ruffle accidently telling me, as I thought that there he would hide his dirty magazines inside…., because he hid them previously under his bed.

"_I´ve never saw him panicking like that_!" I snickered as I remembered his expression, as I asked if the box was filled with his dirty little secrets.

He tried to explain for half an hour that he would never have such things…, but then after that half hour he admitted that he only looked twice in such a magazine, one time as he was forced by an older colleague of him and one time as he and Panta found one such magazine on the toilet at work, being left by someone, perhaps the same colleague who forced him before.

Of course I could not blame Waffle, he was a man after all and he was bound to someday be interested in the body of a woman, something which I then showed him 6 months ago, for the very first time and in all naked glory.

I still remember how it felt to feel his hot and aroused glance, tracing over my body alongside his hands, the feeling of his body in my hands, the smell of his fur and the thickness of his manhood within me and even today I still blush while thinking back.

It made me hot and sweaty and mighty aroused, I felt the heat of the mating season creeping within every pore of my body, it made me wet to just think about Waffle.

"Anyways I better make that call or else it will be way too late, to get in that shower together with Waffle!" I stated as I pushed the buttons and shifted the radio to the right frequency

"_**B.C.G.**_ please coming, here speaks A.P. do you copy?!" I asked within the microphone.

"_Here B.C.G., 2__nd__ in command S.P., hey there, how are things with your lover_?!" Stare asked.

"Slow and steady as always!" I replied sighing.

"_Did he already punished you_?!" She asked mokingly and I made a mental note to give her a little of that spanking when we see each other again.

"Well we are kinda halfway through I guess, I've just called to tell you that I would come back home next morning instead of tonight, but you can already fly to _**the secure Haven**_, _**the Autopilot**_ will do the rest, so don´t worry, but keep yourself hidden with _**the Sky Fluff**_, you know what I mean, I will see you tomorrow then!" I stated, the various codes where quite easy to understand but hard for anyone without a logic thinking.

The Secure Haven was a place at the back of the island, a den, big enough for fitting the whole ship inside and still being able to turn it around and since I was the only one who is able to fly the Galleon manual, as it´s captain, the others have to use the Autopilot.

The Sky Fluff was just a camouflage system to make the Galleon look like a giant cloud, engulfing us in white fog.

B.C.G. means the Black Cat Galleon and A.P. and S.P. were naturally only our initials

The codes were made, so that no one, who accidently manages to get the same Radio-line, manages to understand what we would be saying.

"_Yeah I guess coming tomorrow morning, at break of dawn would be the best, do you remember those disappearances which have lately occurred, in the last few, 10 people have vanished without a trace since weeks and all vanished at night, remember Waffle told us about it and now guess what, since last night 5 more people went missing._

_I tell you this must be kidnappings, I just don´t know what else to call them anymore, I already forbade Flare and the Kittens to go out at night anymore, I don´t want to lose any of you, therefore it would be better if Waffle escorts you tomorrow morning._

_I know it is risky if someone sees you guys together, but I don´t want you to disappear as well, you understand_!" Stare stated and I had to remind myself of how much she changed, she was way more outspoken and showed also much more emotions than ever before.

Ever since she met Waffle she began to slowly change, from the quiet and unsocial little girl, to a serious and outright women, and even more ever since 5 months…, ever since she was taken into custody herself, back then in the Shepherd Republic…., to be honest, from us 3 back then four years ago, Stare was the only who hadn´t been taken into custody even once.

Unfortunately Flare had been the first, to be taken, an experience which I would have love to spare her from, being separated for days long from her family, before she finally managed to flee.

But to be honest both have changed, of course…, since they´ve gotten older and so, whatever Waffle claimed, also more mature, especially _**Flare**_, she even began to take an interest in boys and she also dressed differently, more of her age, after all _**she is 16 years old now**_.

She also began to wear more revealing clothes…, something which she might has copied from me…, last time I saw her she wore a short white and yellow sailor shirt, leaving her midriff bare, and matching pants in the same colour, over a longer underpants, since I became more chilly in the day, as well in the night…!

Even her boots and her gloves have gotten too small and she had to change the…, also she became taller, a lot taller from four years ago, it was as if she suddenly have had a growth-spurt and this also seemed to have affected her hair, which had grown a lot in the length.

As I said, all in all she looked far more mature, the only thing which she didn´t changed thought, was her yellow bandanna. _(Flare in Waka Style, out of the Artbooks)_

_**Stare, 18 years old now**_, too changed, a lot…, she looked now even more mature, calm and sophisticated than ever before, however she was now also more courageous and outspoken with her true feelings, than before.

The last time I saw her she wore a long dark-grey dress, with a blue and white cloak over it, having bend the collar of the dress over her shoulders, like she usually does…, it was though a strange habit of hers to wear long dresses, revealing, beside of her head and hands, nothing of herself.

Completed was her outfit with black leather shoes and a red ribbon upon her cleavage, all in all she didn´t changed that much in these four years.

The perhaps greatest change of her however, was the circumstance, that her eyesight began to decrease, around 2.5 years ago, forcing her to wear glasses, although it didn´t seem to bother her that much. _(Stare in Waka style, out of the Artbooks)_

_**I for myself as a 19 years old**_ though haven´t changed much, sure I got much taller, but I didn´t changed in my dressing style, I like it how it was…., sure I too had to change my clothes since they gotten too small and full of patches from constantly resewing them, in the end I had to put my old clothes in the garbage.

I went to find some new ones, which looked exactly the same…, well of course I couldn´t find nearly the same ones, but what I wore now was just as good.

Having a combination of Red and Gold with nearly the same design as my old ones, just how I liked it, the only real difference was that it was made of different material, Jeans instead of linen cloth.

My hair had grown as well, though not as much as for Flare or Stare, but Waffle liked it, so I did not changed it ever since…, my boots where, similar to Stares made of Black Leather with gold-ornaments on top.

And right above my cleavage was my Crystal-pendant, which Waffle gave back to my 4 years ago, the morning after this horror trip.

I knew that he often stared at it, claiming to just observe the pendant for any magical reaction, but I knew what he liked, one point in which Terria could not beat me…., my will to reveal as much as ethically allowed in public and my large Cleavage.

"_Hey sis are you still there_?!" I suddenly heard Flare´s loud voice asking.

"Eeeh yeah, sorry I just spaced out for a moment, what did you ask?!" I replied.

"_Stare asked you, if everything is alright, since you were so silent all of a sudden_!?" Flare asked me concerned.

"Yeah…., no…., aaah I was just in thought, there is a lot in my mind….., say Stare, what do you think of our life?!" I asked bluntly, bracing myself for her answer.

"_It could be a lot more easier, if we would not have to hide us all the time, also we could have it a lot easier if we would just live like everybody else, maybe somehow integrating Waffle in our family._

_I mean we do could need a man in our home after all…, especially for the hard labour, and also to keep us safe if something bad happens._

_It also would be nice to have a real home for once…., a warm home…, where the people inside great you with a warm welcome and the food tastes freshly made._

_I´m so tired of the take-away-food from the supermarket, I long for something fresh, for a change, maybe Waffles 5-type-fish meal which he made a month ago, that was the most tasty dish which I had in a long time._

_I don´t say that everything in our life is bad…, but it could be a lot better, for sure_!" Stare explained, not beating around the bush in the slightest, just as radically honest as always and I silently nodded to myself.

Waffle was absolutely right, Stare hated the life we lived for so long, even when she never really said anything to it.

"How about you Flare, how do you find our life?!" I asked.

"_Well it isn´t bad…., sure…, but I guess Stare´s right, it could be a lot better_!" the same replied uneasy.

"I see…, so you too…., guess Waffle was right, I never really considered your feelings…, but i´m good now, I finally got my eyes opened…, if not from Waffle then at least from his grandfather!" I stated.

"_Now what you mean with that_!?" both asked confused.

"I think…., although I really hope otherwise…., that removing these crystals might have a far worse consequence than we thought, even after the Iron Giant, it surely has been the most stupid thing, I could have ever asked you to help me with.

If what Russel Ryebread said was true, then maybe Prairie is long not as safe as it seems, at least not until we manage to repower the crystals to their old Force, unless that happens, we cannot live a quiet life….!

However I have decided to at least stop doing crimes for the rest of my life, I don´t want to lose anyone of you, not you Stare, not you Flare, not the Kittens and especially not Waffle.

He opened my eyes, he always tried to tell me, but I was just too stubborn and thick-headed to listen to him…., just as back then 4 years ago, as everything went downhill….,I…, I just…., I don´t want to ever make such a mistake again…., so I…, I..!"

"_What is it Alicia.., please tell us_?!" Flare´s voice asked in deep concern.

"I-I…, dammit…., I decided to disband the Black Cat Gang, from now on we will only be the Pris-Family…., i-i-is that okay with you?!" I asked uneasy, having so much fear before this moment…., what if Flare would be mad at me, for so easily giving up.

"_Well I have no real reason to not be okay with it, if it is your wish and your honest desire to become legal and start your life, together with us, over, then I have no right to deny that to you._

_I mean you are my sister and my lifesaver after all, whatever you decide, I will follow through with all my being, straight to the end_!" Flare replied with a gentle voice, a crass contrast to her always so loud and cheery voice.

"_I hoped for a very long time, that you someday ask me that question, but I almost gave up hope…, I am glad that you finally matured enough, to see these things for yourself…, of course I am with you…., and what would you do without me anyways_?!" Stare stated with a relieved and happy tone.

"_We will follow you wherever you go, Big Sister_!" I heard the Kittens saying in the background.

"You guys…., I see…, though you know what this means, that you cannot cause any more mischief, from now on we will behave and help the people of Prairie, have you understand?!" I asked.

"_Yes, of course, we will do anything to help you Big Sister_!" They replied in a choir, just as always.

"Alright, well then see you tomorrow, have sweet dreams you all!" I stated, as their sincere fidelity moved me to tears.

"_Yeah have a good night Alicia, don´t keep Waffle up to late, he has to rise early, if he wants to get you home in the morning, you know how much he loves to sleep_!" Stare stated and I nodded chuckling.

"Yeah I know that…, I think whole Porto Village knows that!" I snickered and I heard gentle snickering from her.

"_Well then see you soon, if anything happens don´t hesitate to call us, both of you, no matter what hour it is, you hear_?!" Flare stated with a serious tone.

"No fear I will do that, well then goodnight, sleep tight and pleasant dreams to you all, I love you guys!" I stated.

"_We love you too Alicia_!" They replied and I almost burst in tears, before I switched the radio station of.

"That was a nice speech from you Alicia, I knew you could do it!" I suddenly heard a voice behind me startling me a little, but feeling his gentle paws on my shoulder and his warm and well-smelling chest on my back quickly calmed me down.

"It wasn´t easy but I finally did it…, I promised it to you after all, and I have broken this promise for far too often to count…., one day I just had to fulfil it, if I didn´t wanted to lose you.., and I never want to be apart of you like this!" I explained, as I turned around and pressed myself on his chest while he caressed my back.

I softly cried in his pajamas.

"I´ve messed up their whole life, for so long…., only out of my own stubbornness and stupidity!" I whispered, as I began to cry even louder.

"I am the worst!" I stated crying, pressing myself on him, soaking his Pyjama.

"No you are not, you just made a few wrong turns since you have lost your way, ending up in a maze with no one to turn to, who could help you find the way out…!

But you were never alone, you have so many people which are there to support you, especially your sisters, they care more about you than about themselves….., I wish I had such siblings!" Waffle told me, as he kissed my forehead, making me smiling.

"You sure know always what to say, don´t you?!" I stated amused.

"Not always but quite often, I´ve got to admit that I often am at the end of my wits with you, but in the end it all will be worth it, as fate has proved so often…, anyways what do you say, shall we give our bed another dirty story to tell!" Waffle asked me, as he caressed my back before going lower groping my butt and caressing the base of my tail.

"Well I am all in for the kinky passion!" I stated and he liked his lips like a predator, before kissing me.

I let myself going with the flow, closing my eyes which made it an even more erotic feeling, I turned in his embrace feeling how he caressed my belly going higher and taking off my west, revealing my bare breasts to him, I felt how his lips traced over my neck, down to my cleavage.

"I love you Waffle!" I whispered feverish, as I pulled his head up to meet his lips with mine, our tongues invaded each other's mouth, playing and dancing together.

"Get on that bed and I show you how much I love you!" Waffle whispered in a dirty manner, growling in my neck while his erection pocked my butt.

"Yes, I want you to fill me up with your love, my stallion!" I stated, as I caressed his erection through the fabric of his pants.

"Get that dick out of these pants and let me pleasure you!" I stated feverish as I began to open his pants and was about to go down on him.

"Yeah, that's what I want to hear and…., wait…, do you feel that?!" He stated and I knew what he meant.

"Yes, it is the Mating season after all, I felt it all week long and now I am hot, and freaking aroused, so take me like the men you are and….….!"

"No not that…., don't you feel it…, I seems as if the ground vibrates, like when a Big Airship is flying across, but just not as strong!" Waffle replied uneasy, making as less noise as possible and standing still.

I was confused but copied him, I began to stand still and indeed I too felt how the ground lightly vibrated, getting gradually stronger.

"What is that?!" I asked but he only looked as confused as I felt.

"No clue but it becomes stronger…., somehow I have such a bad, bad feeling…, dammit…., just as things were about to get good!" Waffle stated as he looked outside the window.

"Goddamit indeed!" I replied nodding.

"The Airships of Prairie all know that they are not supposed nor allowed to fly around this Hour, especially when a storm is coming up, just the way they have announced it for tonight, too bad sight for the Harbour towers, even with the Lighthouses on!" Waffle explained.

I remembered what Stare said, about these kidnappings, my glance wandered from Waffle at the window, towards the box with the crystals, towards the Radio station, on which still the light blinked, indicating that there was a still unheard message left.

I had a very bad feeling as I felt how my pendant began to radiate a gentle heat and glimmer, I decided to play of the Message, maybe it contained something interesting, some news from Waffles Grandfather perhaps…, just like the two before.

"_3\. Message:_

_Officer Waffle, here speaks the Chief, we´ve got news from the Shepherd Republic´s border patrol and police…, apparently they´ve got attacked by some strange fleet of foreign Airships, giant Airships with massive turbines._

_But they all were destroyed by unknown means…, still, some tinier aircrafts landed during the invasion and invaders attacked and began to kidnap the people._

_But with the destruction of these giant Airships the little ones fled, however the shepherd republic is still at high alert and they told us to not let our guard down either, no matter what._

_That´s why I have send a troop of Policemen in their Police-gyros and with heavy equipment towards Porto Village, which will help you to safeguard the Harbour, they bring Authorized weapons from the Royal Army, to defend Porto Village._

_According to the Shepherd Police you can easily find out, if you are about to be attacked or not._

_Apparently, so I was told, these turbines are so massive, that they let the ground vibrating and the wind carries strange noises, a sharp stench of burnt metal and plastic as well as of gunpowder, is following them, if the wind blows to your fortune, you can hear and smell them before they come close enough, in case you will have to evacuate the island._

_It also seems as if the temperature begins to fall massively, due to the shadow this thing is causing, so the description of any eye-witnesses they could find._

_The invaders all wearing some kind of armour, which isn´t able to be easily penetrated, neither by bullets of knifes so whatever you do, be careful out there, they attack merciless without any regard of whom they mow down or kidnap._

_If you hear, smell, feel or see anything like this, even just in the slightest, please contact the Police-station immediately or if you cannot do it directly, for example during an evacuation, then do it as soon as you can, you understand?_

_This Order has highest priority, make sure that everyone remains safe and sound, I hereby order you to go outside to patrol, we never know when or where these bastards come to get us, so for God´s sake be careful and stay alive, in this sense good luck…, over and out….!_

_BiiiiP….., message taken at 21:00 pm on the 13. September 1511_!" The answering machine stated and with every second after these words, the vibrating of the ground became stronger and our fear greater, I felt how my pendant went warmer and warmer.

In contrast, the Air around the house became colder and colder, causing the Windows to condense, while creeping through every crack and gap.

I thought to hear the faint sound of turbines, crawling in from the gabs of the window and the chimney, I heard the porcelain and the glass, in Waffles kitchen, ringing and bumping lightly together, as the ground vibrated more…., I smelled an odd and quite disgusting stench all of a sudden, smelling like fire.

I looked at Waffle, who looked back with a pale face, all blood vanished out of it.

Two words and one thought, were enough to curse my entire existence, knowing that I was the reason why all of this could happen in the first place…., with my action of 4 years ago, I doomed the entire Kingdom.

"_They´re coming_!" we whispered in utter shock.

"_Fool and I, with unleashing the Iron Giant, we became the ones who invited them…., oh to hell with myself_!" I thought in horror.

**Part II: The Night as the Wind whispered, Prairie under Fire. **

**Waffle´s Pov:**

_(Scene music: Sabaton- Nightwitches-Intro)_

It didn´t lasted long for us to grab our entire most important belongings, Photos of our Families and some of both of us together with Alicia´s sisters, money, I put on my Police uniform and Alicia put her clothes back on as well.

But most important were the crystals, if what Alicia said, during our rushed hunt after valuable thing, was true, then they are essential for the Kingdom safety, now and in future.

Should we survive tonight, then it is our mission to repower the stones, wherever we can do that and whatever will be required of us, in order to fulfil this destiny, then we have to bring them back to their pedestals, in order to, recreated the shield.

However, before we or anyone can do that, we had to survive the night, therefore right now we had to evacuate the Island, and as a Good Police officer I swore to myself, to save as many people as I can, no matter what, even if I have to give me life for it, I will safe as many as I possibly can.

Thankfully I was not alone right now, I had the best help I could ask for.

"Alicia, you going to this side, wake everyone up, drive them out of their houses if necessary, no matter what even if you have to invade, we must bring them to the Harbour and in the Cruiser-ships, I will take the other side and get Panta to contact the Black Cat Galleon!" I stated breathlessly.

"But that would mean that…!" Alicia asked in shock.

"Yes, i´m going to reveal that I stood in contact with them all the time, but as long as you don´t reveal yourself, to everyone here, everything will be alright, maybe I will only have to spent a few days in the jail, well of course just if I survive tonight and if Prairie will still stand tomorrow, as it is today!" I stated as I looked out towards the horizon, in front of the Island.

I witnessed how a giant Airship began to emerge out of thin air, it was nearly here at Porto and it only was a matter of time, until they would attack.

"Waffle…, are you sure to do that…, I don´t want to see you being punished, just because of your kindness to us!" Alicia explained.

"I know, but it might be the only way to completely evacuate the Island.

If what the Chief told us in his message is true, then they don´t care about how many people they kill during their attacks, they kidnap anyone they can, and the rest will be mercilessly mowed down, just like the rest of the Island, I can´t have that, I won´t let the people die if I have the possibility to save them, especially not if it only means that I lose my job, my reputation and might be later put in jail for it, I then at least have a clear conscience!" I explained and she looked at me in awe and respect.

"Alicia, i want to have a legal future life with you, a life in which we don´t always have to hide and look over our back for any danger..., an dif it comes really hard on hard then we will eloping from here, somewhere where no one knows us, were we all are only under us, Flare, Stare, the Kittens, you and I, we could be so happy, somewhere, where we have anything we need.!" I stated and she was near bursting in tears as i carressed her cheeks.

"Alright, focus now, we have to get going or we are too late, here take this, this is a , over which you can speak to me, i already put it on the right frequency, , so you know the plan right, then all i can tell you is to be careful honey, don´t let them get you, no matter what !I i explained.

"Of course, no matter what..., geez bad time to say this but..., i love you and i would love to run away with you, if we can take everyone with us, but before we have to survive the night, so let´s get going, you too, don´t let them get you, no matter what!" Alicia replied as she kissed me quickly, looked in my eyes, with fearful but determined look, determined to make up for everything she ever has done and in order to save as many people as she could.

"I won´t make it easy to them, that much is sure, but be careful yourself, and don´t let your temper get the better of you, if it´s too dangerous to try to save someone, then walk past and get to the next one you can save, do what you can, but always remind you, to not endanger yourself unnecessarily.

You are the only one who can fly the Black Cat Galleon without the Autopilot, and we will need it for sure, the Ships in the Harbour have not nearly enough place to carry everyone…!

Maybe we see each other in the jail, sweetheart, but at least we then can be together without hiding anymore..., I told you before, that you someday have to reveal to the public, that you and your sisters are the Black Cat Gang-leaders…, now this time has come…, I know it is hard and a lot of people will be angry with you…, but I am sure that far more people will be grateful to you, when you save them.

This is your chance to do something good, to save the People of Prairie and become a Heroine, your chance for a new life, after redeeming for the sins you committed, and let´s be honest, only 5 from 40 robberies in the last 4 years had been successful for you, maybe they will show mercy to you, if you perform a few days of social work!" I stated and she nodded with serious eyes.

"I will not miss this chance, I will not disappoint you anymore!" She replied, giving me another quick kiss on the cheek and embracing me, before she ran to the first house, banging on the door until it was opened, I faintly heard her voice, explaining the situation to the inhabitants of that house, as I turned around and went to business as well.

The first house I reached was the Mayors house.

"Hello is anybody home, please open up, please you must come, quickly!" I shouted, as I banged on the door with all I've got, a half minute later the Mayor himself opened.

"God in Heaven, Waffle…., have you an idea how late it is, my Children are sleeping, so is my wife!" The same hissed enraged, before I took his head and turned it towards the Harbour, in which the Giant Ship began to descend, being approximately only about 5 miles away.

"If you don´t want your family to sleep forever, then you better get her and get towards the Ships, I have to go wake the neighbours, quick, let anything behind, which is not super important, material things cannot compare to your Lives, safe yourself not your wealth, this is an Order!" I stated with my most serious tone I could bring up right now, of course I was afraid, how couldn´t I?

The next house was the one of Panta, my best friend and colleague at the Prairie Police Department.

"Panta wake up, get the hell out of there and bring your portable radio along!" I shouted, as he arrived in the window, as I banged on the door.

"What´s going on, Waffle?!" He asked from above.

"This is going on, now get in gear, we have no time to lose, just get here as you are, but bring the Radio along, we will need it!" I explained before I went to the next house.

It lasted two more houses before Panta arrived.

The Neighbours began to wake the other neighbours getting me this load of my shoulders.

"Have you an Idea who this is?!" Panta asked, as he arrived on my side.

"No clue but according to the Chief´s message aren't we the only ones, which have gotten attacked tonight, the Shepherd Republic has been severely attacked as well!" I explained as I began to turn the buttons to the right frequency.

"Who are you Calling, the Police-Chief?!" Panta asked.

"No I…, I…, I´m calling some friends which can help us and…., I…!

_I….., oh I've got no time to chicken out now, I do this for everyone, Life does not always works after our will_!" I mumbled to myself, as I hesitated to speak further, thinking if someone gets to know, that I stand in close contact to the Black Cat Gang, then I can forget my Job and that raise, Alicia was right there.

But I told her I would be brave even If I face punishment, if only it meant that I can save the People of Porto.

"Sigh…., alright….., whatever I do now, don´t judge me nor freak out, okay!" I explained to him but he only looked in confusion,

"Officer Waffle to Black Cat Gang, this is an Emergency, Black Cat Galleon, please coming, we got an Emergency, do you copy?!" I stated loudly in the Microphone.

Silence fell upon the small crowd, which had gathered around us both, as soon as the name of the most wanted Criminals of the Kingdom has been spoken out and in most faces disbelieve spread, as the realization of my words from before seeped in, especially for Panta

"Waffle…, what did you do..., does that mean..., that you´ve been holding contact with them all the time..., geez wha the hell….., you know well what that means…., you know that I will have to report this, even if I would ..., I cannot cast a blind eye on this, what kind of Police Officer would i be?!" Panta asked in shock and disbelieve.

"I don´t know, but i know that you at least could be a friend, who can keep a secret..., although i don´t expect you to do that..., just give me at least 3 days of a head start, that´s all i ask of you and that´s all you have to do for me, remember how often i helped you out of trouble..., now it´s your chance to repay me.

After all this madness is over and everything is calm, give me just 3 days and I will be gone, alongsie Alicia and the rest!" I explained to him and he hesitated, he wanted to say something but stoped himself, before thinking and speaking up after some time, while I repeated my plead in the radio.

"Alright, you are right, i owe you much..., 3 days, that´s all i can give you, not more and not less, if you then are not gone, then you have yourself to blame for it..., but what are you even trying to do then?!" He asked.

"Don´t know, maybe I will settle down with her, somewhere where no one know us!" I replied.

"So you are eloping hmmm, well that sure sound´s kinda romantic to me!" Lady Lemonice, the Mayor´s Wife, stated from behind.

"Indeed, it does sound romantic, even if it might not be easy, but at least we can try!" I stated nodding eagerly.

"So you and Alicia huh..., who would have known...,I mean i though you dislike her, at least for the way she always treated you!" Panta stated shaking his head, before I finally got an answer, after my third attempt, practically beggin them to answer, of course they were cautious about getting themselves as well as me exposed, but right now it was an emergency.

Panta knew that I knew Alicia welll and that I cared about her a lot, but that I and her were on such close terms, that I am able to freely call them whenever I want, that he didn´t knew and would also not have gotten to know, if the circumstances would not force me to reveal everything.

"_Crrrzz, here Black Cat Galleon, Waffle, what are you doing…., this is no secure line, even worse this is a police line…., the Police will easily find out, that you are holding constant contact to us, we always escaped them and you always managed to get the stolen goods back from us._

_You always claimed that you were unfortunately unable to catch us…., so they soon will count one and one together and find out that you always helped us escaping_!" Stare stated in worry, truly concerned for my wellbeing.

Panta only closed his eyes in disbelieve and shook his head to get rid of any dumb comment.

"That is my lesser worry right now, say are you already at the Island?!" I asked her, while everyone listened in shock, esecially Panta.

"_Yes we arrived an half hour ago, why…, what´s going on, tell me…, is Alicia alright_?!" Stare asked in terror.

"Yes for now she is, I can see how she helps the People, anyways, please start the turbine and open the Hangars, we have to bring the People of Porto away, before the island get attacked!" I stated as i wonk over to Alicia, who signaled me that everyting was alright so far.

"_Attacked…, by whom…., No don´t tell me, that would take too long, it doesn´t matter…, I understand…, we will be waiting for you but please be careful, whatever you do..., I trust you with the life of my Sister, you hear me, don´t you two dare to die on me, you understand that Waffle?_!" Stare replied highly worried and near the tears.

"I know…, I won´t disappoint you, no matter what, I will bring her back safe and sound…., over and out!" I stated as I hung up, from the other side I could see Alicia winking at me, gesturing over to the haven.

I looked at the Giant Airship which was already quite near, perhaps only 3 miles away anymore.

I gestured towards the Cruisers, told her to wait and let me Handle things and to do as i said.

"Okay carefully now, we have to go towards the Harbour now, and get the Ships in the air, the cruisers are faster than this thing, but from the look of it, is this thing heavily armed, so be careful up there!" I explained and everyone nodded, not mentioning the just heard, we surely had better things to do.

"Alright, first things first, we won´t all manage to get inside the Cruisers, so we only gonna take as many as they can fit, the rest will come with me towards the Black Cat Galleon, did you understand, Alicia and I will be with you throughout the travel.

The Galleon lies at the back of the Island in a big Den and is ready to take off as soon as we all are on board, so even if something happens to me, you will know where to go, keep Alicia safe, she is the only one who can Fly the Galleon without Autopilot, which we need now the most.

…., I know you have many questions all of you, and I am willing to answer them…, but we have to survive for now, so focus at the matter at hand, every one of you.

You have to survive no matter what, every single one is essential for this Island and I won´t have it that even just one of you dies if I can avoid that.

Even if they burn Porto down, we always can rebuild it, as long as we live, so don´t die, that´s the only thing I ask of you, keep yourself and others safe, rescue those who are bad on foot, but don´t try something risky, in case of an emergency hid yourself and keep quiet until the stage is clear!" I stated and everyone nodded.

"But will the Black Cat Gang really help us?!" The Mayor asked sceptical.

"I´m to 100% sure they will!" I replied.

"How can you be so sure, they are criminals after all?!" I heard them asking.

"…. Be-because…., goddammit…, I´m so sure because their Leader has close ties with this Island, she´s been born here and lived for a year here, and from all of her thieverish actions whe never did one of them here in Porto, unlike on the other Islands, additionally she will help because i intent to elope with her after all this madness is over, I have long decided to make her my future wife.

I want to spend the rest of my life with her, because I love her but also to a part to stop her from ever doing something criminal again, so I will not let her nor anyone else die, if I have the possibility to save us all!" I stated and I knew that a lot of chins just crashed down on the ground, even more so Pantas.

But I also saw Alicia listening over her head sat, looking at me and i saw how she gestured a heart with her hands signalising that she heard anything.

"I love you too Waffle, you my prince in shinging armour!" She whispered into the headset for only me to hear.

"Are you for real, Waffle, I knew you and Alicia had been Childhood friends but these are some really new tones to hear..., tell me since when are you so dang close!" Panta asked confused.

"Well we obviously didn´t hung it up the big bell, but we are since 6 months a pair, meeting at evening, whenever I managed to capture her, I then bring her to my home and punish her in my own way, the next day I let her back to her Sisters.

But this is all irrelevant right now, we got better things to do!" I explained and Panta wanted to exclaim something but was stopped by the Mayor´s wife.

"Just leave it be Officer, Love is the least thing we can hope to ever understand, it is after all one of the strongest feelings, history told us, that thanks to her even wars have been fought!" She explained and I nodded to her thankfully.

"Anyways, I need the Pilots forward, you are coming with me, we get the Ships ready, when I give the signal you guys come after, always in groups of ten, seniors, pregnant women, children and mothers first, as often as I show you.

When I say stop then don´t come, the rest of you will then go with us to the Galleon, understood?!" I asked.

"R-roger!" Everyone replied.

"Okay then let´s do this!" I stated as I and the Pilots went to the 6 Cruisers, little Airships which each fit around 22 people including the Pilot and the Co-Pilot.

At least 132 people we can safe this way.

"I just hope they won´t attack instantly!" I mumbled, as I looked at the Horizon where the Giant ship came menacingly closer.

"Officer Waffle, I am all ready to go!" One of the Pilots stated, while the others nodded as well, after sitting into the Cockpits with heir Co-pilots.

"Alright, start the Motors, Panta, you can send the first Ten, you too Alicia, the rest stays in hiding until I call you!" I shouted over, gesturing them to both the first and the Last Cruiser in the row.

The first 20 People were send over, climbing into the Cruisers.

"The next Ten, Guys!" I shouted, as I looked at the horizon, the Airship was already close enough for an Assault, perhaps they enjoy seeing us struggling, trying to flee.

I could not be sure that my plan goes up, but I hoped and prayed to all the gods in heaven that it would work.

"Okay, Cruiser 1 and 6 get out of here as fast as Possible.

Panta, Alicia, send the next Ten over, Ship 2 and 5 get ready to take off at every second!" I shouted and everyone did as they were told.

The inhabitants co-worked well together, Children, Mothers, Pregnant women and seniors where brought firstly, shielded by the Men.

"The next Ten…., Ship 2 and 5 get ready…, Ship 3 and 4 get in gear!" I commanded, for now things went surprisingly well, too well for the threat, before the Island´s front door.

It was strange, either they don´t want to attack, or they are just not ready to do so, still they were but only a half mile away from the Harbour.

"Why aren´t they attacking…., they would just have to bomb us off and then raze the island…., what the hell are they waiting for, do you think they only play with us, or do they in the end not even want to attack?!" The Pilot next to me asked in worry.

"I don´t know and I honestly don´t want to know it anyways, all I can tell is that this thing is definitely no ordinary Airship, it has a strange camouflage-system, too high-technologized for anything build in the Kingdom, so it can only come from the outside, but Shepherd was attacked themselves by these things.

So whatever they try to pull here, i´m just grateful they didn´t already began to fire…., anyways get ready, you are soon full, get out of here as fast as you can, try to reach Prairia and contact the Guardsmen.

They shall bring the Royal War-Ships, enough to help us but not so many that they cannot defend themselves, i´m sure we aren´t the only island which is getting attacked!" I stated, as this ship was full.

"Now go…, Alicia Panta, send me the last twenty, quick!" I shouted as the giant Airship was only a few meters away before floating over the Island.

I suddenly felt a strong push forward, making me almost fall to my knees, but I managed to get myself together.

"Waffle something is wrong with the Cruiser!" I suddenly heard from one of the Pilots.

"Mine is dead too, it suddenly stopped functioning!" The Second Pilot shouted.

"What the hell is wrong here?!" I thought in terror.

"WAFFLE!" I suddenly heard Alicia´s voice screaming, but it was too late, I felt a massive push from behind me and an incredible heat burning the flesh of my backside, a massively loud ringing in my head and ears took me any orientation, as I was thrown through the air.

I landed hard at my back, which hurted like hell, I tried to focus but my sight was blurry.

I thought to hear a faint voice and felt gentle hands helping me up.

"_Are you alright…, Waffle…, say something_!" I heard Alicia´s voice, after focusing, the ringing in my ears began to fade away and I finally was able to feel, hear and see again, right before my eyes flames burned in the night, Fire was blazing where seconds ago still the two Cruisers were standing.

"What…, what happened?!" I asked, although I had a pretty good idea what has happening.

"They bombed the last two ships away…., the pilots had no chance…, these bastards played with us…, they waited until only Two ships were available, then somehow they killed the electronic at the entire island, nothing works anymore, not even the Radio of Panta….!" Alicia ranted in wrath and despair.

"_The pushing from before, this wave of air, it must have been something to kill the electronic of the Cruisers_!" I thought in shock.

"…., Before bombing them away, just as we were about to board them, these bastards are mocking us, perhaps thinking that the cruisers would be our last hope to get away from the island, before they would mow and burn it down.

These Rats, they almost killed you…, and now they attack the Village and kidnap peoples!" Alicia´s voice stated as I looked around, everywhere fire was burning and I heard Guns blazing and screams atoning.

I saw people fall before my very eyes, children which were ripped out of the arms of their mothers, old men which were beaten to death by the invaders in their metallic armours, I was blow behind a wall and so we were able to hide, but who knows for how long, I tried to move but hissed in pain.

"Dammit, seems like i´m out of the Game…., Panta, Alicia, forgive me but please I beg of you, bring them to the Galleon…., don´t care about me, go, you guys have to live, get towards Prairia and help the Guards defending our home.

Alicia I ask of you, please help them against these War-ships with all the Machines which you still have…, Panta, please contact the Police station of Resaca, they shall bring everyone in custody in the old ruins, they stand since ancient times, and they will surely be able to take a few bombs, without collapsing.

Afterwards they shall try to bomb of the turbines of these Ships!" I stated, weakly, the explosion from before wounded me a lot, my entire back was burnt and I was sure I had a few broken rips, it was painful just to breathe.

In an escape I would only be a massive hindrance to them.

"We won´t leave you here, I don´t care what happens to me, but I will not leave your side!" Alicia stated angrily and with tears in her eyes and Panta nodded.

"Alicia, please stop being stubborn, I told you, you have to live, you can be a hero and you are the only one who can pilot the Galleon after all, so…!"

"I DON´T CARE ABOUT THIS…., I don´t care about anything, if you are not there to witness it together with me, I love you waffle and without you I will no longer live.

You said you love me.., and that we would become a family, a legal family with kids and a respectable life…, you said that you want to marry me in the future and make me the mother of your child…, are you for real or was that just an empty speech?!" She asked, as she kissed me forcefully, before leaning me at a wall, I recognized that it was my house, which mostly still stood.

"Then at least you go Panta, take the crystals with you…, get the People towards the Galleon!" I stated, as I gave him the box.

"But Waffle…., I can´t…, I just cannot leave you here, you are my best friend!" Panta stated.

"I don´t plan to die here either, but you have to get there before us, the people need guidance and you are the only Policeman here at Porto, beside of me….

The people need you, aren´t you always complaining, to not be a hero like I am.., now you have the chance to become one, get the people in safety and make contact with Resaca and Prairia.

Make them warning the other Islands, perhaps a few haven´t already been attacked, they must be warned before it is too late, no fear I will come after you, but now go!" I stated and Panta nodded.

"Then Promise me to come after me, no matter what…, don´t you dare breaking that promise, Waffle!" Panta stated, as he looked at me.

"I promise, buddy…., now go!" I stated and he nodded before he went away, leaving me alone with Alicia.

"Well.., now we are finally alone again…, guess this was a bad plan, wasn´t it?!" I stated.

"It was a good one, the opponent just had made a better move, but the game is long not over…., these Crystals…, maybe they don´t have the force to shield the entire Archipelago…, but perhaps they have just enough power to shield the Island for a while, at least for as long as it takes, for everyone to get towards the Galleon, including us.

It´s as you said, as long as we survive we can always rebuild Porto Village, we managed to do that, in the years after the Iron Giant was gone, so I am certain we also can do it this time again!" Alicia explained.

"Maybe you are right…, but how will you be able to bring out the force of the Crystals?!" I asked her.

"I never told this to anyone, but my family is a very old one, according to my Grandfather has our family existed since the old days of Abyssinia, _**the Prisalia Clan**_.

According to him have some of our family being so called Paladins, people who could perform magic and witchcraft, similar to the Lions in old times, using _**so called Mediums, materials which are marked with crystal-ink**_, _**crystals **_had always been _**a good**_ _**conductor for the Nono-magic**_.

Over the generations these forces have gone, so mostly all the spells my family once knew, all but one…, it is a spell to shield those we care for, for those we would gladly give our life for.

Back then as the Iron Giant was defeated and I was so miserable over everything what happened, you took me in for a few days, I got to know he people of Porto Village and I learned to love them again, more than ever before.

I felt their gentle hearts, their friendliness and I was constantly remembered, that maybe through my doing, this Island full of wonderful people would have been destroyed.

You said it yourself before, but in all the time in which I was doing criminal things and even today…., I never even once attacked Porto Village or brought harm to anyone of its inhabitants.

They were the only one who were nice to us, after the death of my parents, and they helped us much, when my grandfather once again was away at his expeditions.

I have more good Memories here than Bad ones, even when my grandfather was killed here, the People showed true and honest compassion and some even wanted to take us in, but were not allowed to.

The only one which I ever robbed of something, here on this Island…, was you Waffle, back then when I stole the crystals from you.

I´ve been born and I lived here for only one year, but it was better than the entire eight years in Resaca.

Even if I had a hatred on Dog-people, could I never come to hate the people of Porto Village, the way I did hate the Dog-people of other Islands.

Perhaps because in my heart this place was my home and perhaps also because I remembered you, and all of the memories we got together.

Porto Village was, is and always will be a treasure for me, a memory I would not want to be stained.

So believe me when I say that I really want to save this Island!" Alicia stated with outmost conviction and I was in awe about her sincere words.

"I only know this one spell, I have no idea if it will work or not, so you must somehow get out of here, I´m sure Flare will be able to fly the Galleon, I left a handbook for them should ever something happen to me, it is in my wardrobe right next to my Photo-album!" Alicia stated as she walked towards the Harbour standing right in front of the Giant Warship.

"No…, I will not see how you might get killed, when we die we will do it together, I won´t ever leave you alone again!" I stated to myself as I walked up to her as best as I could.

"Waffle, no you have to go, You…..!" She stated but I kissed her passionately silencing her complain.

"Whatever happens I stand by your side, now and forever, in life and death, Alicia Pris…, do you want to marry me when all this craziness is over?!" I asked her and I saw how her eyes widened in shock, of course she heard from Panta and from myself about my plan, but to hear it right now, how I propose to her was still shocking for her.

"Y-Yes, of course you silly dog, there is nothing than I want more!" She stated as she looked deep in my eyes.

"The ring will come as soon as I can buy one!" I stated.

"Oh I have enough rings, all I want is you, I want you forever!" Alicia stated as she kissed me deeply.

Around us the time seemed to pass in slow-motion, it were just me and her for a moment…., at least before our moment was disturbed by a loud bang, as a cannonball was fired, right at us.

"If you remember that Spell, I would love to hear it now, as soon as possible please!" I stated fearfully.

"Sure thing, I hope I remembered right and that it will work, pray to all the gods in heaven..., here I go….,_**Muera din magica, tremorik aso roche, defendio isa wolde defendio**_ (_Wall of Magic, strong as a Rock, defend what I wish to defend_)!" Alicia stated and suddenly the Crystal pendant began to radiate a bright blue light, as we were enclosed in a dome, which became larger and larger, soon engulfing the entire harbor.

The invaders were pushed backwards, over the cliff, while the inhabitants of Porto were enveloped into the Magic-dome.

The Dome grew and grew, engulfing first the Village and then the rest of the Island.

"Amazing!" I stated in awe.

"Alright, everyone who can still run, pick up the injured and then everybody to the back of the Island, we will keep them at bay as long as we can!" I stated and the people looked in Thankfulness, awe and respect, as well as in wonder at us.

"How long can you hold out!" I asked Alicia after a while.

"Approximately for another 20 minutes, why do you ask, do you have a plan?!" She asked.

"Indeed, I got my License 2 months ago as you know, and last week I finally bought that motor-cycle from my banked salary, as soon as everyone is at the ship, we will drive there too, just let me get it!" I stated as I, supporting myself with a piece of wood, walked towards my Garage, fortunately was my house still mostly unharmed, which was quite a wonder, everything else was nearly destroyed.

"Do they perhaps know from the Crystals and think they are still inside?!" I wondered as I opened the gate.

I walked over towards the motor-cycle, checked the level of the crystal-engine, and then hopped under massive pain, up on it, driving out of the Garage.

Seconds before the fire of the Mayor´s house began to make its way towards mine, in seconds the roof collapsed, as soon as I was out.

"Phew that was luck..., what a shame, I loved this place!" I stated as I looked back, the realization and the sorrow did not hit me as much as I thought, after all, my home, most of my life, just began to slowly burn down in the flames.

"Seems like someone out there, doesn't want me to die already yet!" I stated, remembering that even the explosion didn´t killed me, even if it should have, after all I stood right next to the Cruiser.

I drove towards the Harbour where Alicia still stood.

"How long?!" I asked her.

"5 minutes maximum!" She replied.

"Alright, get up, 5 minutes will be enough to bring some distance between us and this War-ship!" I stated, as she sat up and held tightly on me, I winced a little in pain but with grit teethes I went through it.

"Here we go!" I stated as I began to drive through the destroyed Village, dodging collapsing buildings and the rubble on the street.

"Only 1 minute left!" Alicia stated as I was just out of the village and drove up on the hill above the village, where a path lead towards the back of the Island.

Suddenly I saw the dome of light being pulled back towards us, feeling how Alicia shuddered and sighed in fatigue and I heard the first few bombs exploding somewhere behind us.

"Guess we made it!" I stated with a smile.

"BAAM!" Suddenly an explosion rouse me from that thought, as we almost were thrown of the bike.

"DAMMIT, WAFFLE PUSH THE PEDAL TO THE METAL, THEY ARE AFTER US!" Alicia screamed in fear, as I looked in the mirror.

Some kind of flying robots were pursuing us, being hot on our toes.

"Dammit, why now!" I stated through grit teethes, as I drove as fast as the machine went, over the stony path, towards the secret Haven.

"We can make it, Alicia do you think you can just pull out one more shield, even if its only around us?!" I asked her.

"I will try my best….., DEFENDIO!" She shouted and the pendant reacted towards it, engulfing us in a little shield.

"Alright hold on as tight as you can, what I do now is definitely not safe!" I stated, as I saw the Black Cat Galleon floating there, ready to take off, the hangar wide open, just perfect, as if made for us.

"Wait a second, Waffle you don´t mean you….?!" Alicia asked in terror, as realization hit her.

"Exactly that, it is our only chance to get away from them, so hold on tight!" I stated as I pushed the Motor-cycle towards it´s limit, cursing myself that I decided to leave the throttle valve inside, to keep this baby all legal.

Not that it would matter much anymore, it soon would be a pile of junk anyways, if we survive this stunt.

"Alright…, HERE WE GO!" I shouted as we jumped with the motorcycle over the cliff, sailing for a few seconds through the air before rapidly descending, towards the Hangar in which the people of Porto were gawking at us in awe and respect as well as in utter disbelieve, as we rapidly came closer.

They all quickly scattered out of the way as the motorcycle crashed on the ground of the Hangar, sliding over the metal-floor right into the next wall, while Alicia and I landed hard on the floor.

Our pursuer meanwhile were shot off by Flare and the Kittens.

"Alicia are you alright?!" I asked while I had a hard time breathing, I still didn´t forgot the pain in my back and my broken ribs, to which surely a few more were added right now.

"Yeah as good as one can be after such a crazy stunt, remind me to kill you the next time you try something like this…, but still, thanks to you we survived both!" She stated as she stood up and helped me to sit up, I winced in pain but said nothing to it.

"Is everyone here…., how many have we lost!" I asked but no one replied.

"Guys How many died through me…!"

"Don´t do this to you Waffle, we all did what we could possibly do, especially you, no one is blaming you for anything!" Panta explained with a grim expression.

"Rest now, you´ve done enough for today, I will get us in safety, for sure!" Alicia stated as she kissed my forehead and I could only smile as she braced herself, to take upon the command of the Galleon, here in front of all the inhabitants of Porto.

"Kittens…, men of Porto, listen up, we are long not in safety, we made it this far so we have a responsibility to bring our Families and friends in safety.

I want every men, who still has enough strength, to occupy the cannons, get them ready to fire at will, I am most certain these things will not give up so easily, they might follow us, so stay alert at all time.

If anything happens, this radio-station is directly connected towards the cockpit, our destination is Prairia, we bomb of every ship that is not friendly, regardless of who it is, if they attack we attack back, easy like that, did you all understand?!" She asked and everyone nodded in silence.

It was Madam Lemonice, who asked the question everyone wanted to know the answer to.

"Alicia, Darling…, is it true what I heard…, are you really the Leader of the Black Cat Gang?!" She asked.

"Indeed, I Alicia Pris am the Leader of the Black Cat Gang, the one who terrorized the Kingdom of Prairie since years with our thievery, however have we only tonight decided to completely disband the Gang, we decided to become good people, people who help the society, people who help and will not harm nor rob anyone ever again…, I saw my faults and my misdemeanours and I decided to better myself.

For that reason, I have decided to turn myself in as soon as this crisis is over, i will not elope with Waffle!" Alicia stated and I was buff and shocked all at once.

"Wait …, Alicia.., what do you mean…, what shall this bring?!" I asked in shock.

"Waffle, you were right as you said that being with me was hard work, since I always had to hide myself, I always endangered your career and reputation and I rarely learned out of my faults, and now i brough it far enough for you to lose your job and being thrown in to jail.

I am stubborn and I just don´t know when to stop breaking promises and making everyone's lives worse and more difficult, that's why I deserve to be punished…!

The only thing I demand of you…, is to let Stare and Flare remain unpunished…., I forced them to do what I said, for all my life I kept telling them that it was right to steal and to inconvenience people and make the Dog People suffer!" Alicia stated and I saw how Flare and Stare shook their heads in sorrow and denial, losing tears for her big Sister.

But before any of them could reply Alicia continued her speech.

"I did that out of a false conviction, since I was 8 years old my life had a hell lot of sad moments and all of them were brought upon my family by Dog People.

My Parents committed suicide, because Dog-people took them what they cherished the most, next to their Family, their credibility and their passion and jobs, as researchers and archaeologists.

Not even a year later, my grandfather was killed by a burglar, for a few Archaeologic documents…., and even though I recognized the burglar's voice as the one of a suspect in police-custody, no one, not the Judge, King Hound the third, not even the Police-Chief who took upon the case back then…., no one of the Dog-people believed me, they treated me like a stupid little kid and the defendant was set back in freedom for lack of evidence.

Afterwards Stare and I, we were put into an Orphanage, where we kids, mostly my Sisters and the Kittens here, were treated as thought we didn't existed, we had to fight with the Dog-people-orphans, just so the Kittens had something to eat.

Then came Flare, whose parents were killed in an Accident, so it was at least called, in reality some teens, Dog-People, drove a car while being drunken, full to the brim, they lost control of their car and killed Flare´s parents as they drove their car on a wall and right into Flare´s parents who took a midnight stroll.

However the Teens were not blamed for that Accident, why you are asking..…, because they were the sons of mighty politicians, the whole case was neatly swept under the carpet and Flare was put into the orphanage, with the cheap excuse that everything was an unfortunate Accident and that she would be happy here in the Orphanage…, but she wasn´t happy, I still remember how much she cried…., I will never forget the look in her eyes.

From that day on I swore revenge, I found the files, during my first Burglar activities, I made these politicians pay for what they did, I robbed them of everything they had, I spread true rumours to taint their reputation, in the end they were left with nothing, it was my greatest triumph and perhaps the only where I can tell that it was really right to do that.

The next crimes were not minor severe, but the more I did such things, the more I did them without having a clear reason, I just saw so much injustice, that I began to develop a hatred against almost all of them.

I told myself that the Dog-people were all the same, a decision which I regret since 4 years more than anything, Dog-people are not all the same, everyone is individual and unique, there are bad ones, but there are even more good ones out there.

Just like it exists good Cat-people and bad Cat-people, a lesson I learned far too late…!" Alicia stated and I wanted to stand up but I hissed in pain, why now, why now of all times must my body give in.

"I met that Cat, Fool Granbot!" She stated and everyone was too shocked to just utter even one word.

"_Don´t do it Alicia, we convinced them all that you guys had nothing to do with them_!" I thought in horror.

"_Alicia_!" Stare and Flare whispered in shock, the Kittens, gulped hard.

"You all know Fool Granbot, who awakened the Iron Giant and brought chaos over the world…., I was the one who enabled him to do so!" Alicia explained and the grave-silence which occurred was only disturbed by the turbines of the Galleon.

"What exactly do you mean with that, tell us Alicia, from the beginning on, we will listen and not interrupt you!" Lady Lemonice stated curious as well as still in shock.

"All I can tell is that he manipulated us, but foremost myself, in believing that with his help, we could build up a Kingdom, only for the Cat-people, a realm, just the way Abyssinia once had been.

For that I should help him to find Five crystal, four did I find…, but I never recognized that the fifth had always been by my side.

I had no real clue what the history behind these crystals were, ever since my Parents died due to their work as Archaeologists and Historians, I developed a hatred against that theme, but even if I would have learned Archaeology, would I not have been able to find a clue about the crystals, even Russel Ryebread, Waffle´s Grandfather found out one truth of these crystals, only shortly before the Iron Giant was ressurected.

The pendant I had, I believed that it was just a wonderful memory to me, a memory of better and happier times.

So I collected these four crystals, and even when a certain Police Officer tried to stop me….., I just kept going, he tried to stop me and tell me the true purpose of the crystals, but I was stubborn, stupid and heartbroken.

The boy I felt so much positive feelings for, feelings I later recognized as pure love, was standing on the opposite side of the law, in my blindness I thought that the sided with the dog-people and wanted to prevent me from reaching my rightful goal.

I was too blind to see, that he always had been concerned about me, of my wellbeing and my purity, that he tried to stop me from bringing harm to others and that he tried to stop me from committing an unforgivable sin.

But I didn´t listen to him, I was selfish, enraged, heartbroken and just plain stupid, in the end I betrayed everyone, My family, who too tried to stop me and the boy I loved, all in all to fulfil my childish dream.

I brought the crystals to Fool, still oblivious of their true meaning…., and with the pendant which he had stolen from me, he awakened the Iron Giant!" Alicia stated and I closed my eyes.

"_The cat is out of the bag_!" I thought in sheer mental agony, all the years of silence and secrecy and she managed to pulverize all these efforts within 10 minutes.

I suddenly heard a murmuring in the Hangar, making me curious, I looked only to see Alicia kneeling on the ground her head touching the floor.

"I don't ask for your forgiveness…, all I ask of you is to refrain from punishing Flare and Stare for my mistakes, they are not guilty of the sins I committed!" She stated and I could neither be more shocked nor more proud of Alicia.

"Only thanks to me the Crystals pulverized their force and lost their ability to craft a Shield, only because of my stupidity did it came so far…..

Since a few hours we now know, thanks to Russel Ryebread, that for centuries the Kingdom of Prairie had been unharmed by the outside thanks to this shield, and now, within only 4 years, our Magical shield wall has vanished, making us vulnerable for the dangers of the outside.

It is my debt that Porto was attacked and burnt down, I´m so sorry, everyone…., I don´t know what to do anymore, all I can do is to at least ask of you, to help me to save us all, that's all I ask of you!" Alicia explained, and I couldn´t any different but respect her for her courage, and still, I had to do something, I would not allow them to lynch her for something she is not entirely guilty for.

"If you speak from debt and being guilty…, then I am just as guilty Alicia…, I tried to stop you from giving Fool these crystals but I couldn´t, I was not strong enough to keep my friend from doing something wrong.

I failed to safe you, Alicia, and I will never be able to forgive me for that!

In the end I, as well as the Police and the Royal family, we all lied to the people, we told them that you had nothing to do with all of it, since it was Fool´s entire master plan, 4 years long we kept that detail out of the history books and the articles, and on whose wish did that happen, it was my wish, mine alone.

4 years long I kept the Crystals in custody without knowing a thing, just as I was asked for by her majesty, I too thought that the activation of the Iron giant was their only function.

I too had no clue that the five crystals created a shielding system for the entire Kingdom, if we had found this detail out 4 years ago, we might would have been able to repower the shield.

150 years ago our both family fought against Fools ancestor, who created the Iron Giant, they fought for the freedom and the peace of Prairie, back then Fools ancestor was he first to break the shield and use the crystals to power the Iron giant.

Our Great-great-grandmother´s fought and risked their lives to retrieve the crystals and defeat the Iron Giant, they then decided alongside the other members of O.P.P.E.F. to bring the crystals back to where they belonged, and yet, in order to keep the iron Giant from ever being resurrected again, my Family decided to take the Blue Crystal into custody and keep it for centuries and generations.

It was my debt for giving you the pendant as a present, without knowing its true purpose, wouldn´t I have done that back then as we were kids, maybe this whole misery would have never happened, and maybe the crystals would still have a big part of their power.

Don´t beat yourself up for something neither both of us could have foreseen, if anyone is to blame then it is Fool Granbot, for resurrecting the Iron Giant in the first Place and his Ancestor Floda Reltih, for even building this wretched machine!" I explained and I saw how Alicia smiled with tears in her eyes.

"When I shall be honest I don´t really care who is truly to blame for what, all I know is that if we don´t get out of here we soon will have no one but ourselves to blame for our own death!" The Mayor explained with a grumpy voice.

"There he is right, afterwards we can all blame each other for what we missed out on, to prevent all this from happening!" His wife stated and I was quite buff, to be honest, so was Alicia.

"Alicia, Darling, you are the Captain of this Ship, you give the orders and we will follow them, if you get us out safely from here, then I give you my word that I will do everything in my mind for getting you out of the jail!" She explained as she took Alicia in an Embrace.

"Then what are we waiting for, everybody on their posts, Flare I will need your help as Co Pilot, Stare and a few others can you please look after Waffle, he is quite injured, lease help him as best as you can, every other man who does not stand on a cannon, you are helping to ready the cannons, in case of an emergency, did you all understood that?!" Alicia asked.

"Aye, Aye, Captain!" We shouted enthusiastically, while I winced in pain as I did so.

And so the Black Cat Galleon made its way towards Prairia, not knowing what would await us there…..

_**(To be continued)**_

**Part 2: the disturbed togetherness.**

**What really happened at Night (Part 2): the delayed Date and Merveille´s Wrath!**

_**13\. September 1511, 15:30, close to the Korat Archipelago!**_

_**Merveille´s Pov:**_

"Tonck, tonck, tonck, tonck!" The clacking sound of heels on metal echoed through the corridor, as I walked in a hasty and enraged manner towards the most important place, here on the Golden Roar.

I could not believe it…., why did such things always happen to me and why always in the last second.

"_These stupid blockheads, I so gonna make some heads rolling_!" I muttered under my breath, as I walked into the bridge of the Golden Roar.

"Alright, here I am, so tell me, what is the problem now, I really hope you all have a good reason, for keeping me from my well-deserved After-work-fun at the festival in Airedale with Béluga..….!" I asked with a royal anger, while everyone stopped and looked at me, as if I was a colourful Parrot within a pile of crows.

Sure I wore a bright Red Dress, which definitely accentuated my curves, not to say that I wasn´t any stingy in showing some cleavage, completed with red High heels and long red gloves as well as pale green eyeshadow and red lipstick.

I wore a very beautiful Pearl-necklace and a diamond ring, which Béluga once bought me, the day he told me how much he loved me, it nearly felt like a proposal and even if he would have truly asked me back then, I would have accepted.

However he always thinks like he is not enough for me, because of his physical age…, not that this fact matters even in the slightest to me, I loved him the way he was and I would not have him any other way, I loved him and therefore I wore his ring most of the time, expect while working, but definitely every time we saw each other, just like now.

"C´mon don´t gawk at me like this…, speak up, I don´t have all day to solve this mess…, you there…., tell me what´s going on!" I stated with an imperious voice.

I actually didn´t ever bossed my underlings around, if it wasn't necessary, but today was one of these days, on which I didn´t wanted to get too late to my Date.

It has been a long time since I last saw Béluga, 2 months, and after all I too am just a woman, who wants to love and feel loved, and Béluga gives me this feeling since 11 years ago, he gave me far more than I ever would have thought to get, more than I might even deserve and for that I am most grateful.

That's why I didn´t wanted to ever disappoint him anymore.

"I´m waiting….!?" I stated impatiently, showing my anger in all glory, I saw many of my underlings shuddering in fear.

"Uhm well it seems that, while Lady Opera has been on her day off, a few of her men went to investigate the disappearance of a survey ship commanded by _**the Jade Palace**_, which went to investigate after receiving a distress call of a Cruise-Airship, _**the Eldorado**_.

However it vanished after leaving a fragmented distress call itself, about being attacked, thereupon the Jade Palace asked the men of the Royal Envy, over _**the Law of the three Supreme Leaders of the Kurvaz**_, to send an retrieving ship, which shall get them back.

However they too ended up getting lost inside the Devil´s Throat, afterwards the Royal Envy contacted Lady Opera and the Jade Palace contacted us, in order to help them in their investigation!" The Men I asked replied and I sighed, both in annoyance as well as in misery, after all it were good men, fathers and Sons.

"That this was a trap is quite clear and it should also be clear to everyone who works in the Kurvaz, even those who never flight an Aircraft before should know it.

Nobody who is still in their right mind dares to come close to that place, the area is a restricted zone and has a no-flight-limit for any Ship heavier than 50 tons and this since hundred years,

It is sheer impossible for anyone, who claims to do legal business, to get their by accident, and I highly doubt that a Cruise-Airship full of passengers has any good reason to fly to such a dangerous place.

Everyone who flies inside this zone is either totally drunken, tired of his life or tries to do shady business and don´t want to be seen by the authorities.

Before anyone would have investigated, even if the Jade Palace asked for it, they should have first speak with me or Opera over what action to take.

The Law was established by the _** . **_,_** the Shepherd Republic Kurvaz Militia**_, together with the _**Island-court of the Shepherd Republic**_ and the _**H.A.D.F.R.O., the Hunter Association´s Division of Freelance-fighters for Right and Order**_, to which also the Asmodeus counts.

However every action which falls under that law, must be approved by at least one of the Leaders…, our main objective is to defend the Shepherd Region in dire times and to help anyone who needs help here in the Sky, not to get ourselves in trouble, you understand!

Do you at least know, what the Royal Envy decides to do now?!" I asked with grit teeth.

"They wanted to investigate about what happened to their men, according to them, Lady Opera has ordered to get as close as possible to the area, to investigate without getting themselves in danger!" Another one of my underlings explained.

"Grrrr…, good we fly there too, we can't allow ourselves to also loose Opera and the Royal Envy, I know how impulsive she can be…, tell her that we come along and that she shall refrain herself from doing anything, especially something entirely stupid, before we arrive…, full force ahead!" I stated with clenched fist.

If I would not be so angry right now, I might would have lost a few tears, since I knew what that meant…, and of course one of my underlings just had to put salt in the wound.

"But Lady Merveille…, what about your appointment, what will you tell General Béluga?!" One of the few female members of the Kurvaz, which operated the ship here in the cockpit, asked me.

"I will postpone it towards a time, in which we hopefully will be done with all this….!" I stated with a sigh.

"I will make a quick call and get myself into something more matching and comfortable for the situation, can´t have it that the Dress gets dirty.

It´s the only thing I have at hand for the moment, I bought it especially for today and by god and all his holy, I won´t let it be ruined…, keep me up to date over the Radio, got it!" I explained.

"Roger!" They all replied, before I went back to my room, I still got many strange and curious looks by the soldiers which passed by.

"_Hopefully I at least will be able to go to the Dance with Béluga…., please forgive me Bel, once again I have to postpone one of our dates due to work_!" I thought as I entered my room, it was the one room, beside the Laboratory, in which no one but Béluga has permission to enter, expect it is during a dire emergency.

"Forgive me, my love…, my children, mama might not be able to visit you today after all!" I stated in misery as I looked at the photo of my own little family.

Of course, even over the course of 17,5 years, did I never forget Red, I might had forgotten how he looked, since I only have but an old photo, taken from the surveillance camera, back in the facility, and yet I never forgot the sorrow I felt, as I saw him the last time…., prior to our meeting 2 years ago.

However in this time as I had to go into hiding, I decided to start another try on ruining Baion's plans, the same went into hiding himself, after I and Béluga burned the Laboratory down, the day I escaped after being taken into custody by him, for helping Red to escape and after he recognized that I copied the files and hid these copies.

I knew, destroying his facilities would not bring me much, he had 350 years to prepare himself, so I wanted to create helps for Red, if he would survive long enough to become strong and Acknowledged of his forces and capabilities.

I wanted to create another few Hybrids, which could aid Red, by defeating Blank and Nero for him, while Red would take Baion head on.

I logically read all the files, showing me Baion's well-hidden, true, cold and gruesome character, but is also showed me that he himself had no idea what Rose and Carmine, the victims of his first experiments to create hybrids, would be capable of.

The experimented on them long before he got to know me and even during my own research and experiments, he tormented them in secret, if only I would have ever been suspicious of him, maybe I would have been able to safe them earlier.

That thought often crossed my mind and yet I knew that I could not help it, they had all right to hate me, I might have given Baion another way on how to do his experiments.

Genetic-modification.

A Science which I found through a few ancient files, which Baion apparently found in _**an Ancient Laboratory**_, somewhere on the _**Wolf Island Armenia.**_

Using them during my research I found out, while comparing my own DNA and his, as well as a lot of other probes, that the DNA of a Caninu or a Felineko had about 3 Chromosomes, which were identical to some Chromosomes in Baion´s DNA, _**Human-Chromosomes.**_

However the Caninu-Chromosomes of my DNA did surpassed the number of Human-chromosomes by far, also they seemed to be in a dormant state.

I then tested the theory of awakening and re-enforcing these human-chromosomes and weaken the Caninu-chromosomes, through Trial and error, I finally found a way how to make a human out of Caninu DNA, by modifying the genes of the Embryo.

Out came Blanck and Nero, twins, genetically modified.

However weren't they able to trance towards their Caninu form, the human chromosomes and genes had been too strong and would perhaps only in later years begin to lessen, giving rise to the Caninu genes.

The next experiment, Red, was to research about what would happen if both _**Human and Caninu Chromosomes would be in a perfect balance**_, again through a long period of trial and error, I finally found an answer.

It could only work when _**the embryo bears two different DNA´s**_ in his body, one of these DNA´s would remain dormant, while the other is active.

In Red´s case was this his Caninu side, which was active for 15.5 years, prior to 2 years ago.

However activating the other DNA, while laying his active main-DNA into a dormant state, also ultimately would mean that _**the Character of this being**_, in this case Red, _**would maybe completely turn into the opposite**_, like a second personality.

The only most difficult task was to enable the DNA´s, during the shape shifting, to switch their activity, the one side which was active would be laid dormant and the other which laid dormant would be awakened.

I then investigated about the abilities, of some of the lesser animals, to shed their skin upon growing and I created a serum which would enable the new embryo, to undergo a shape corrosion, enabling it to shed its skin.

Watching people with MPD (multiple personality disorder), I learned that the shifting of these personalities often required a certain trigger.

My next research was to find that particular trigger, which would allow the activation of the second DNA and the soothing of the first DNA, if released.

However, that _**the trigger to awaken the second DNA was**_ _**the near-death experience,**_ _**which Red experienced 2 years ago, through Bruno´s hand**_, I couldn't know, I only heard about it myself by Elh and Red, 15.5 years after his birth.

Still, it may be this, what ultimately helped Red to survive.

In order to live on, _**the Second DNA, Red´s Human side**_, must have _**merged and synchronized with his barely alive Caninu side**_, allowing him to revive his own, as well as_** activating the shape-shift and personality-switch-ability**_.

Afterwards, as Red saw the way the transformed Bruno treated Elh, his wrath must have become _**the Trigger, for him to shape-shift, it was the moment of Red´s first Trance**_.

However to explain this in a scientific way, I would have to go deep into Genetic Science and possible speculations, that I might lose myself right now, also I hadn´t anyone to tell all this anyways.

The end-result was _**Red, two beings in one, sharing one body and one heart, not a hybrid but more a Chimera**_, if I shall be honest.

A Chimera with the Ability to shapeshift, between two personalities and Skins.

"_Just like two different programs in the same Mecha, who then just has to switch a few parts as well as activating the second program, to have a completely different functionality…., that's also a way to describe it, isn´t It?!"_ I thought to myself.

Well it does not really matter what Red is or how he was born/created, the main-thing is that I love him the way he is, and I love my children, his half-siblings, as well.

Back then as I parted from him, I wished him to live a better life and become strong, strong enough to fulfil his destiny, whatever it would be.

In the end, as I know today, had Red indeed become strong enough to fulfil his destiny, even capable of defeating Baion as well as Nero and Blanck, all by himself.

Still, knowing his destiny as the Prince of 10 moons, I wish I could say that his destiny was long not over, although I s fro myself also didn´t know what more might await him, I just hope that he won´t ever have to lose his heart, no matter what.

But I am sure that even if I would not be there anymore, his friends and his Family, and with this also my children, would stand at his side and keep him safe until he would have fulfilled that destiny.

The original purpose of why my second three children, were born as Hybrids, had been solved by the third of my first Children, Red…, so all what was left to _**Alpharia, Betakin and Cetala**_, was to live a normal Life.

And we made our best to give them that, same as I always hoped Red to have a normal life someday…., they went to School like everyone else, they learned, practiced sports, and through Béluga also martial arts and shooting-training.

They were enjoying their life and thankfully no one suspected a thing, Béluga and I raised them while I was working for the Kurvaz in the beginning, fortunately Alpharia and Betakin soon were old enough to care about Cetala by themselves while both, Béluga and I were working.

And ever since Béluga showed Betakin on how to fly a small Aircraft, he managed to bring himself and his siblings towards the school, without anyone of us, they quickly became independent and yet it pains my heard, not to be able to spend my time with them.

I bet they were disappointed that I would not be able to come home tonight with their Father.

Additionally, to not always be able to be by their side, I was afraid…., I was afraid of how Red might react when he gets to know, that he has 3 other siblings, perhaps he would hate me, maybe even more than he might secretly do.

But I am sure that they would be able to become a family together.

_**Alpharia (15)**_ became a lot like Red, stubborn and hot-headed but also courageous and kind, I bet both would get well along, one could say that she was more life a female counterpart of Red.

She too has the _**B/M-Chromosome, **_due to the Serum I created out of both, cells and DNA of Baion and Maranell, however_** I gave it to her and Betakin in form of dosed injections**_, over the course of the years, not like Red shortly after his birth, raw and in high dose.

The Serum, which contains cells of Baion´s body and the DNA of Maranell Wolvenra, made her more wolfish than most Caninus, similar to Red, it also enabled her to trance back and forth towards a human.

Her personality changed not that much beside the fact that she got even more curious and eager to fight, a little more rowdy-like.

_**Betakin (13)**_ on the other hand, is more Caninu than Alpharia and also way calmer and mature, he also has the ability to trance and it seems to me as if he comes far more after myself.

I guess so since he is the one with the most interest in Mechas and machinery as well as in science, however he aso has inherited Béluga´s courage, compassion and marksmanship.

He becomes more calm and collected, as well as quite calculating and maybe even a little unsocial, when he trances.

_**Cetala (10)**_ is more the nestling of the family, she is the only Felineko, of them three, with white fur, bushy tail and a cute tuff of Blonde hair on top of her hair.

She is quite shy and kind of a Crybaby, however that just makes her so cute, she always stays with Betakin, me or her Father, more rarely with Alpharia, but she does looks up to her, however she is the one who changes the most during a trance.

Due to accidently getting in contact with _**the raw M-Serum**_, shortly after her birth, an accident to which I can only blame myself, for not closing it away properly, _**she can only Half-trancing**_.

This means that during a certain stage her trance to a human just stopped, her stay the ears and tail of a cat, while the rest becomes human, and similar to Red, Alpharia and Betakin, her Personality changes, she becomes more outspoken and courageous, but also quite impetuous.

Also does her height changes when she trances, while Alpharia and Betakin remain the same height as before.

They are unique, one each of them and still I hope that they will someday meet Red and get good along with him.

"If only I could hold you kids in my arms right now!" I mumbled, as I stroke over their faces on the photo.

Originally they were born and modified, I can´t think of another name for it, only for the purpose of disturbing Baion´s plans…, I didn´t even thought that I was someday able to love them as mother can, but as so often lately I was completely mistaken there, similar as with Red I learned to love these Kids, developing motherly feelings for them.

I often though that I did not deserved to become a mother, that I would not be a good one anyways…, maybe I was just mistaken there, after all, all of my birth-Children have turned out to be strong, righteous, courageous and compassionate, so something I must have done right.

_**My sisters**_ often told me that my genius might someday become too big for this world…, I guess they were right.

Creating Hybrids of Human and Caninu is something which is more than just difficult, but creating an Hybrid out of a Caninu and a Juno-human Hybrid is a whole different level.

Maybe it was wrong to do that, but then again it was also right.

Ever since 2 years, I often thought about what might have happened if I would not have modified Red with the M-Serum, maybe he would have lost against Baion, or he would have died through Bruno´s hands, Operation CODA might have been successfully initiated and the world would have been cleansed of all life.

What would have happened…., would some of us maybe have survived, perhaps hiding deep within the islands, or would a new Race come in our place.

I also often asked myself, what might have happened, if I would have never helped Baion, would he have found someone else whom he would have manipulated in helping him, or would he have somehow find another, far worse, way, on how to bring Tartaros forth and initiate his plan.

I sighed, as I placed the frame back on my night table, blowing a kiss to my family.

Right next to it stood a photo with red and me and next to that one of all of us, Red, Elh, Chocolat, Béluga, Opera, Gren and Calua.

And all of them were dear to me and I would go to the end of the world for them…., and yes, even though Opera once had given me a reason, for wanting to hit her in the face multiple times, with a brick…, she did grew to my heart as a good friend over the last two years, thanks to working side by side to better the world.

Of course I would help her, if she or her men are in trouble, even if it meant that I would have to push something important on second place…., such as the Date with Béluga, which I was about to delay now.

"_Now to make that call…., oh i´m so nervous…., what will he say…., will he be angry at me_?!" I asked myself, in a way I behaved like a little schoolgirl who has to delay her first date, something I cannot ever let anyone see.

My Authority here on the ship would drop faster to zero, than I would be able to make a rumour stop, from which definitely a few already are roaming through these corridors.

"_Crrrzzz, here is the Flying Salamander…., Merveille is that you…, is something the matter_?!" I heard Béluga´s voice after I put on the right frequency.

"Well I…., wait a second…, YOU GUYS GET OUT OF THE FREAKING LINE….!" I shouted as I recognized, that someone was listening into the line, I bet it were these guys from the cockpit.

"Geez, sorry about that…, anyways about our date…., I´m sorry but I have to delay it…!" I stated, praying that he would not be that mad at me.

"_Huh…, why so…, wait, did something happen, is everything alright, shall I come and help_?!" He asked in a worried tone, just like a man should do.

"No it´s nothing…, just some idiots from the Jade palace and Opera´s ship, they thought they had to undertake a trip to the Devil´s throat, to investigate a fake distress signal!" I explained.

"_Wait, what…, why didn´t they called me and…, oh yeah I forgot I turned down my phone…, but they at least could have berated with one of you_!" Béluga stated, as annoyed as myself.

" Yeah, I know right, but instead of berating with us they just went and got themselves in possible danger…., anyways Opera is on her way there and before she does something stupid as well, I decided to better tag along, for safety-maters, you understand…, I hope you can forgive me?!" I stated miserably.

"_There is nothing for me to forgive or to even be mad about you, Merveille, I can fully understand you, and I will wait as long as you need to come here, towards me._

_I will be with you somehow, no matter what, even if I have to come and sweep you of your feet_!" Béluga stated and I blushed deep red.

"I swear I will come today, I really, really hope, that I at least gonna make it towards the Dance-evening, I bought a new dress, just so I can please you!" I stated nervously and blushing.

"_You look good in everything Merveille, hell I bet even a simple shirt, stained with motor-oil, would still look sexy on you_!" He stated and I nearly melted away.

"You are so sweet, my Bel…, I love you so much and…., wait…, Grrrrrr…, DIDN´T I TOLD YOU TO GET OUT OF THE F***ING LINE; I WILL COME AND STRANGLE YOU GUYS PERSONALLY, IF YOU DON´T STOP LISTENING ON US!" I shouted enraged.

I was fuming with anger all of a sudden.

"I´m sorry Béluga, I got to go and show them some manners…, I see you at the Dance…, hopefully…, be safe and goodbye, have a nice afternoon honey, tell the kids i´m sorry!" I stated.

"_I will have a nice afternoon while thinking of you, I will see what the kids do, help them a little with their homework, maybe go down to the village and spoil them a little, before making my way towards Airedale…., let´s say we meet at 22:00 pm…, at the entrance towards the Dancehall, okay_?!" Béluga stated.

"I will be there for sure…., I-I have to go, i´m sorry, I love you honey!" I stated hastily as I recognized that someone was listening on us again.

"_I love you too my Love, see you soon, be careful out there, you hear?_!" Béluga stated and I almost got teary eyes.

"I will be…!" I replied in sadness and in love.

"Bye!" We both said in unison, chuckling over it, before we ended the call.

"…., Haaaah…., that was nerve wrecking…., I so gonna enjoy punishing someone!" I stated, as I laid down the microphone and supported myself at the edge of the table.

I was feeling worse but now I managed to calm down, Béluga forgave me and standing up straight, whipping the tears away, readjusting my glasses, I began to undress and dress in my normal attire for the time being, I put the dress into an airtight cover and put it back in my wardrobe.

"….., I at least should call them!" I stated, as I glanced at the photo of my family.

I went back to the desktop, took the microphone and shifted the buttons to the right frequency of Betakin´s radio-phone, I just hoped he weren´t out of reception.

"Honey…, Honey do you hear me, it´s mom?!" I asked as I heard the scratching of a contact.

"_Hey mom, how are you, is everything alright_?!" Betakin´s voice asked me.

"Yeah, everything is alright so far, at least with Dad and me…, listen…, I…, unfortunately I might not be able to get home this afternoon, some more problems came up and I have to take care of them, no technical but potentially life dangerous problems!" I explained.

"_More Sky-pirates_?!" He asked with a disappointed tone.

"I hope it will not get to be that bad, but you never know huh, but I will see to be back tomorrow morning, please tell your sisters about it too okay…, I´m really sorry honey, I wish I could cuddle you guys right now!" I replied.

"_I know that you are busy defending our world…, I love you mom and have no fear, we will be okay_!" He said.

"I know you will, but remember not too much_…_!"

"_I know, I know, not too much TV and Cetala will be tucked in at least at 21:00 and Alpharia and I won´t go out at night…, no fear mom we got this_!" he said and I nodded with tears in my eyes.

"You are already so mature…!" I stated and I practically could hear how he rolled his eyes, just like he always did when hearing that.

"_I know, I know…, anyways, how´s Dad doing_?!" he asked.

"He´s alright and at least he will be coming home this afternoon to check on you, but he will depart at 20:00 to be in Airedale, I will see to get there around that time!" I explained.

"_Good to hear…, and how is our Big Brother?!"_ I heard him saying and I reminded me that they at least knew about Red, even if the same had no clue about their existence.

"He´s alright, the last time I saw him, he and Chocolat were arguing over the festival, so I bet he´s just doing his job and earning money to go all out tonight!" I explained.

"_Well that´s good to hear…, say …, I know we spoke about that, but you know…, Alpharia gets kinda impatient, she wants to meet with him and I could barely bring her off the idea, of traveling towards Airedale all by herself to search for him and surprise him…!_

_Sigh and Cetala too, she wants to meet up with his friend, this Elh Melizee, she seems to have taken her as Idol…, and when I shall be honest, I too wish to finally get to know him….!"_ He stated and I knew it was harder for them than for me.

"_I know you think he will hate you for creating another 3 hybrids, but i´m sure, if you explain it to him he will understand, and we will be polite and nice and we will do anything to get along with him, I swear, honest_!" He stated and I knew he was right, sooner or later I would have to do that anyways.

"Alright, I will ask him tonight, to come visit me in the next week, I will take my courage together and tell him about you and pray to have that he won´t hate me for what I did!" I explained.

"_Alright, well then I hope we see each other soon, schools out so i´m going to get the others, hope to see you tomorrow then…, have a good time tonight and be careful when you go out there to help other peoples, you hear_!" He stated.

"I will, you too be careful, all 3 of you, tell the others to behave and that I called and love them…, and that you are always in my heart!" I stated, as I was nearly at bursting in tears again.

"_Of course I will do that, well then goodbye, love you mom_!"

"I love you too honey goodbye, have a good day!" I stated as I heard how he turned off his phone.

"_Biip.., huh what…., shit, turn it off, quick_!" I heard suddenly different voices and instantly I got angry again.

"I will come and I will find whoever listened in, so be prepared to get punished you guys!" I stated with a menacing tone, as I turned off the radio and rushed towards the Cockpit, in order to yell someone, anyone, on.

Full of wrath my footsteps echoed through the Corridor, creating a symphony of anger and disappointment.

_**(To be continued)**_

_**A/N: hello and thanks for reading this new chapter of Sola to Romansu, as you can see is this chapter a edited version of the old Chapter, as I spoke about Alicia and Waffle and things will also go in a different way in the future.**_

_**I will not spoil anything from the next Chapters but I can tell that you won't definitely not be disappointed in terms of action, drama and romance, also will of course many of the previous new non-canonical Characters appear, which also appeared in the previously written chapters (Before the reboot of this story).**_

_**However I will also create a bunch of new Characters, as well as non-canonical background stories for some already existing canonical Characters.**_

_**Furthermore will we soon also introduce the third Canonical realm, Nippon.**_

_**As you might know, or maybe not, is Nippon the Homeland of the Little Tail Bronx Characters Mamoru-Kun and Matoi-chan, two siblings who each have a different role in a disaster prevention program.**_

_**The Game/Program, called**_ _**Mamoru-kun, is an emergency alert and education system for the Fukuoka Prefecture in Japan. **_

_**Basically CyberConnect2 was contacted to make a fun, appealing system that people would sign up for and pay attention to. They set it in the Little Tail Bronx universe and came up with a whole story and supporting cast for Mamoru-kun.**_

_**But since neither here in Europe, nor in U.S.A or U.K. (At least as much as I heard) are much information about this system, I just will integrate a non-canonical back story for them to be integrated in my story.**_

_**Now for the end I wanted just to tell you about the way Alicia and Waffle became a Pair, the story which I am referring here is about Part 3 of a **__**Hentai Doujinshi from Ameyama Deshin**__** called **__**Something About Us**__**.**_

_**For those who know what a Hentai Doujinshi is I don´t have any warning for you, if you want to look it up then do it, for those who don´t know what this term means, look it up on google and make sure you understand before you watch that manga.**_

_**You have been warned!**_

_**Anyways, I rambled on for too much so I will say goodbye for this time, see you in the next Chapter.**_

_**Sincerely, you're the Storyteller and his Books.**_

_**PS: It would be mighty nice of you guys to leave a Review and tell me what you think so far about the new Reboot of this Story, I thank you in advance, however I won't accept any flames and they will be deleted immediately, so be nice.**_

_**Thanks a lot for your time reading this story, until next Chapter then! **_


	10. The Tailsworld-Chronicles Part 1

**空とロマンス**

**Sola to Romansu (Sky and Romance)**

**Return of the Legendary Heroes**

**Chapter 9: The Tailsworld-Chronicles Part 1:**

**During Grandma Elh´s Narration:**

"But Grandma, what happened to the others, I mean to White´s friends, have they ever managed to get towards Aurora, without further problems?!" _**Quinn**_ asked loudly and _**Merve**_ nodded in similar curiosity.

Meanwhile_** Cassandra**_ and _**Hector Jr.**_ had begun to sleep in, but thanks to Quinn´s loud interruption they stirred back up, wiping the sleepiness out of their eyes.

"But of course they did arrived, however they wanted to get back off, the minute they landed, or should I rather say, crash-landed on the Island!" I stated.

"Crash-landed?!" Merve asked and I nodded.

"Of course, back then Aurora had a harsh climate…, not that it changed much ever since the war…, and yet on these days, the island clearly had something against uninvited guests.

But to understand all this, I will tell you everything from the beginning on…, I guess I should also tell you what the other Lands and Islands, which were involved in this war, did during these days, while Red, White and the Asmodeus crew as well as Alicia and Waffle were struggling with their own tasks.

Well then, wake your minds and listen well!" I stated as I shifted myself to a better way of sitting, in my rocking-chair.

The Kids meanwhile sat back down unto the floor, in front of the illuminated chimney, softening their seating with the cushions of the chairs.

"As before did I heard these parts of the history several years after the war, so I cannot guarantee for their 100% accuracy!" I explained before I began to tell from anew.

_**Part 1: The Aurora-chronicles Part 1: The island of the Snow-wolves**_.

_**13\. September 1511, (15 Abyssinian Years after the War), Nanooka´s Pov:**_

It was cold..., snowy, white, cold and empty..., as far as the sight of my eyes could reach.

To make matters worse was our Ships electronic broken down, thanks to our Crash landing and so also the automatically heating system.

"_If only this freaking rock would not have appeared all of a sudden, and how am I supposed to know that right behind him a sky-canyon would appear._

_Why did it had to happen why did I had to break our Ship, White´s beloved Bridge, to his place of freedom_!" I mumbled, as I sat by the camp fire, stirring with a Dry branch inside do get it some fresh oxygen.

We managed to light it through some dry wood which we found in the Sky Sweepers; remains of the boxes in which the last few pieces, for the Sky-sweepers motor, had lied, the building of the new Motors was finished but only 2 months ago.

And now the whole Ship was but only a wreck anymore.

"...Geeez, Nanooka how often do we have to tell you...?

It. Was. Not. Your. Fault!

How would you have been able to predict such a snowstorm from breaking loose, as soon as we were within 2 miles of distance from the Island?

We can be glad that we actually managed to land on the Island and not somewhere in the plasma sea, the ship can be repaired, but our lives cannot come back once we´re dead, even White would understand that!" Shairon stated, trying to somehow cheer me up.

Ever since White had vanished towards destination unknown, the mood was quite depressed anyways, and the broken ship surely did not helped this situation at all.

"I just hope he is alright!" I stated.

Sure..., in a way I was angry at White, since the marriage with him was out of reach for the rest of my life..., even though I got to admit that I fucked that up myself.

But even more than being angry at White, was I worried about his wellbeing..., even with everything which happened between us, I still loved him and of course I worried a hell lot for him.

Especially now that he was all alone..., somewhere where neither my hands nor my words or thoughts could reach him.

While some of us were severely depressed over his sudden and approximately ill-fated absence, were others rather optimistic about our hopes and believes.

Foremost Blanche.

"He´s White, of course he will be alright, I told you, he´s like weed in a garden, no matter how much we believed it to be vanished, after getting rid of it, it always gets back soon.

White will not be defeated, at least not easily and without a fight, and who knows, maybe he has found friends who help him to return.

After all we all saw that Draken was badly damaged, so it will surely last a few days anyways, until it´s fully repaired and functional, he would not set it out to danger if it was still healing.

Also, if he has landed somewhere on the Shepherd Republic or the Kingdom of Prairie, then he surely will be back in a few hours, you know that their time runs faster than ours.

A week down there might only be a half day, or perhaps a little more, here..., we should neither wreck our heads about it nor should we succumb us to worse thinking..., White wouldn´t like that!

Also do we have a lot of own problems right now, which have to be solved, havent we?

First: We should better begin to orientate us, we need to know where we are and where to go to, or else we will not come forth a millimeter.

Second: We must find a warm place to sleep, or else we will freeze to death out here, as you know don´t we have much more boxes to burn anymore.

Third: We need to find a place, where we can repair the Sky Sweeper so that we don´t have to roam this island by foot, and even if we can´t do it directly do we have to find a way to communicate with anyone.

Fourth: we have to contact our home base, to let them know that we have been separated from White and that we are stuck here on Aurora!" Blanche stated, while she laid some more wood on the fire, to prevent it from blowing out.

"She´s right, I think if White would be in deep trouble, we would feel it, every single one of us is deeply connected to him..., in some way.., maybe spiritually, or through Blood..., well at least in Blanche´s case.

And I know that if he could right now, he would somehow send us a message, to tell us if he´s alright or if he is in trouble.

So for now, since we haven´t heard anything of him, but are certain that he at least isn´t dead, we have to assume that he´s alright and knee deep into something which prevents him from sending out messages!" Maya explained.

"Words spoken from a Priestess apprentice and a scholar of Lady Savurella, calm, logical and still a bit special!" Shairon stated with a thumb up and a bright smile, making Maya blushing.

"Also can´t we help White, when he´s back, if we end up freezing to popsicles, for whatever creatures which might lurk out there.

And looking at the dysfunctionality of our ship can´t we really help him anyways, if he would be in trouble ..., wherever he is now..., what we know for sure is, that momentarily we can´t send a message out, due to the radio-connection and the board-computer being broken.

But that also means that we logically cannot listen to any received ones, or receive one at all, maybe White has already contacted us by now, only that we cannot listen to this message...!

Blanche´s right, we have to be optimistic and believe that White is alright, so for now we should look at our own survival, before we can worry about anyone else!" He stated nodding over to Blanche, who nodded in approval.

"I guess you guys are right, it´s just so frustrating, knowing nothing of what might have happened to him and being unable to be of any help for him!" I stated.

"I know Nanooka, we all feel the same, but it isn´t as though we might be of no help at all..., maybe if we find the location of the Light Sphere, we would at least have been able to help him a little already, when he gets back to us..., still obtaining it will be in the end White´s task.

Also, knowing that the Sphere might be at your Uncle´s place, it would be an advantage for us all, to find this place beforehand, before White comes back to us!" Blanche explained, as she pointed at the vast snow-covered area around us and I saw her point.

We were stranded into nowhere, with no orientation, at a huge island, where we are supposed to find a powerfull treasure, who is supposed to be located in a secret village..., somewhere on this island.

"Good thinking indeed, let´s do just that, as soon as we have rested a little!" I stated and they all nodded.

It lasted a while before we managed to rest and warm ourselves up with warm food and warm covers, sure it was maybe not as cold as within the Snowstorm which rushes around the Island, but it surely was colder than it ever would get on Shamballa, one reason of why I hated my earlier visits on this island, whenever my Uncle celebrated his Birthday.

However it seemed as if this year things would have gotten even wilder here, perhaps it was so since _**the attack and the downfall of Valhalla almost 2 months ago**_.

Ever since this attack the other islands were in a disorder, while White´s Uncle tried his best to keep them from completely shutting themselves off.

For if they do, it also would get harder to help them if they are in trouble.

This unpredictable attack at them was what frightened everyone the most, since it meant that our magical Shield was so easy to breach.

_Only 1 year before this attack, our Sky Rider and Ground division military camps outside of Shamballa were attacked by the Lycanians_, everybody thought that they just were lucky, that the island somehow drifted out of the shield or was poorly defended.

They also thought that with a simple strengthening of the Shield everything would be alright again..., but now I, and I bet all the rest of the Kings and high ranking Politicians as well, think that this might has been just a test run, to see if they can penetrate our defense and if the Informations of their Spies is accurate.

After they tested it out, they came in large numbers to erase the _**3**__**rd**__** strongest Folk of the Savannah Archipelago, the Kumears of Valhalla**_.

Ever since the Islands seemed to have raised their very own defense shields, for example this snowstorm.

It made the location of the Home of my Uncles folk even harder to determine, even when the same was constantly orbiting around the Island in a yearly-cycle, but not just clockwise but crisscross.

It was said that the small-Island was moved through a complex magical, as well as technical, system, which was controlled by the Royal family.

This way the Island stood every month at a different point, making a straight attack nearly impossible, since the determined location was only known by the royal family and some of the high ranking members of the folk, which stood loyal to their King.

"So what are we gonna do with the Ship, we hardly can let it stand out here in the cold, so all alone!" Shairon asked, looking at the ship in deep compassion.

"Of course not, we don´t know who might find it and gut it out!" Blanche stated enraged.

"Yeah she´s right, we spent too much time building it up and decorating it, to let it being raided by someone..., still it is too big to simply move it somewhere either..., I guess the best would be, to take everything we need out and camouflage it, until we find a way to move it to somewhere, where we can repair it!" I responded.

"Yeah ..., seems logical to me, everybody in?!" Blanche asked and we all nodded.

"Then it´s set, go and take everything valuable and needed out, just in case that someone still find it, you never know.

Afterwards we must somehow find a way to camouflage it, I mean this thing is huge, it definitely will catch some eyes, if it´s poorly hidden!" She stated.

"Well we still have some tarps, for covering it during a storm, if we would take them to cover it, we would just need to wait until it is completely covered with snow, then it would not look any different from a snowy hill, however we should mark it somehow, so that we find it back!" Shairon suggested.

"Well that would be a good idea I would say, good thinking Shai!" Blanche stated and Shairon blushed, upon seeing her smiling at him.

Said and done, after approximately another two hours everything we needed was out of the Ship and the same was covered by the tarp, all we needed to wait was it to be covered by the snow.

The snow covered the same in around a half hour, let me remind you, although we weren't in a snowstorm, did it snowed a lot, making orientation harder than usual.

"And how shall we now make a mark, to remind us where it stands.

I think it won´t help us to write something in the snow, we need to make something which is able to clearly being seen from afar and yet nothing too unnatural!" Maya asked.

"True..., how about we make a mark that cannot be recognized if someone walks horizontally, but only from high above, if we manage to find something to fly here and pick it up we would at least find it this way!" Blanche stated.

"Alright..., but still, I think we should leave a message for White here, in case he finds the Ship before us, just so he knows that we are not dead or missing and to tell him that we are on our way towards Uncle Shanuk´s Place!" I stated.

"True indeed, he can be such a worrywart at times!" Maya stated nodding and we all agreed, sweat-dropping, to that claim.

"Well we could record a message for him and leave it here, I think I still have White´s recorder somewhere!" Shairon stated, as he searched in his backpack.

"Ah here, now to record..., do we have enough place on it..., yes, just enough so be as short as possible..., alright let´s get this done!" He stated as he went to us all.

"Wait what shall we tell him...?!" Maya asked.

"Well that we are all alright and on our way to my Uncle!" I stated.

"Alright, 1. 2. 3...!" Blanche stated.

"_Hey White it´s us, Blanche, Maya, Shairon and Nanooka, if you found and hear this then we just want to say, we are alright and on our way towards my Uncle Shanuk and his folk._

_As you can see had we no possibility to move the Sky Sweeper, so we decided to camouflage it and leave it behind, please don´t be mad at us for it, we surely will bring it back in action..., somehow..., anyway, we really hope you are alright._

_We don´t know how or when you will find this message and so the ship, but if you have a way to get it towards us, we would appreciate it, if it´s not here anymore, then either we have found a way to bring it away in order to let it being repaired or it has been stolen._

_No fear we took anything really valuable out and with us, as said do we make us now on the way towards the hidden Village, meanwhile we will look for informations about the __**Light-sphere**__ and we hope to soon be reunited with you._

_If you hear this message and have any way to contact us, please do so as soon as possible, we really hope you are alright and free from any harm, in love and friendship, the crew of the Sky-Sweeper_!" The Recorder said, after we took the message and played it off to be sure that it got anything.

"_Well I guess this is good enough, now we only have to hide it in a way White will find it but no one else, maybe in the same fashion as we hid the Sky-sweeper_!" I mumbled, while Shairon began to dig a small hole.

I looked in wonderment as he took a bag and a little wooden box out of the things we took from the ship, he took the recorder, wrapped it in the bag and laid it within the box and closed the same.

Afterwards he laid everything into the hole, before he closed the same again and made it so that I looked just as the rest of the snow.

"Alright, what for a sign..., I know..., we should make the crest of the Savannah Archipelago!" Shairon explained as he began to plait some branches with the rest of the cord from the tarp.

With that he went around the ship and marked the place.

"That will do!" He stated, a half hour later, after he was done.

"This looks good but as soon as it is covered by snow no one will find it, not even us!" I stated a little disappointed after his hard work.

"Well, going according to the assumption that White might be back in a few hours, even when in the Shepherd Republic or the Kingdom of Prairie several days have passed, my marking will still be able to be seen, or at least smelled!" Shairon stated with an evil grin and I cringed, same as everyone else.

"Wait you don´t..., Shai that´s disgusting!" Blanche stated grossed out, as she finally comprehended what he was about to do.

"Maybe but it does its purpose, so may I ask you girls to turn around for a while, this is kinda embarrassing when being watched, you know!" He stated, as he was about to unbutton his pants.

"Seriously, you don´t going to touch me until you washed these hands of yours..., understood!" Blanche stated walking away, covering her ears to block out the noise of Shairon´s marking.

"Heard and understood my general!" Shairon stated and we girls walked away..., while he did his thing.

"Seriously, sometimes I believe he does such disgusting things on purpose!" Blanche stated enraged while she walked through the snow away from the crime-scene.

"Well he is at least right, it does do its purpose, as gross as it sounds!" I stated sweat-dropping.

I looked around only to catch Blanche by glancing behind us blushing, her eyes fixated on Shairon, trying to see something, which she was definitely not to witness at such a young age, at least not with that kind of adolescent glance which she displayed.

"Eyes forward Blanche, this is nothing you have to see already yet, at least not in the way you mean it right now!" I stated in a serious tone as I turned her head.

"Why..., why am I the only one not to see such things ..., you have seen one and even Maya has already seen one, both of you have seen White´s..., you know what I mean...!" Blanche stated, looking accusingly at us.

"How... how do you know this?!" Maya asked in shock, before covering her mouth in terror, looking at me frightfully, while I only was confused.

"Yeah how do you know about all this, it wasn´t really described in detail yesterday morning, so you cannot know it from any adult and I know I didn´t told you anything, and I doubt White would do it either, so how do you know?!" I asked in disbelieve, how much did she actually knew about all this.

"I heard Mom and White speaking..., about what happened before last night, everybody thought they could keep the details from me but I know about everything... everything what you did to White!" Blanche stated an I felt ice-cold chills running over my spine as I saw her glance, so full of cold hate and suppressed wrath.

"You think you could keep it from me and play things off as if never something happened didn´t you..., however one thing is for sure, you really can be glad that we are such a forgiving family Nanooka.

Normally I don´t really care much about what stupid things happen to my brother, at least not, if it are things he deserves, you know that much.

But this..., it is something I too can hardly forgive, similar to our families..., stealing Whites first time and forcing your love on him in such an unlawfully and reprehensible way.

I can only overlook it, because it was you and I know how desperate you were in your love to him.

I can understand your anger with him, for rejecting your deep love for him and even though I should actually be on White´s side in this, can´t I say I am really to 100% sorry about it.

He brought the wrath of a rejected fiancée upon himself and he had to experience the consequences resulting out of this rejection, that´s all I can say to that.

However I will not forgive you if something like this happens ever again..., and I guess you have gotten a piece of White`s love anyways, so I think this is enough to compensate for the canceled marriage...!" Blanche explained and I was shocked beyond the core..., did she knew that I might be pregnant, but how would she...?

I looked at her and I saw that knowing glance in her eyes, they were like deep waters, like maelstroms which began to pull me down... and yet..., in them lied a wisdom which was extremely frightening to see at a mere 10 years old girl.

I was really relieved as she finally averted her glance, breaking the trance we were in for a few seconds.

"Geez in the end you cannot blame anyone but yourself for it, I hope that at least this is clear to you.

I heard about the unbreakable Oath, so I hope that you soon will get over it and that you will refrain yourself from messing with White any further, at least in matters of his love and life.

As he said, you are to search for your own love by someone else!" Blanche stated and I knew she was right.

Her glance and the tiny fists which clenched and opened in a certain rhythm, as if she had to suppress the urge, to lay them around my neck and squeeze it really hard, was enough to make me backing away.

I took a step backwards as the entire force of her wrath came crashing down on me, it frightened me more than Mom´s wrath, before last Night.

"Of course, I swore it to myself..., what I have done is something hardly forgivable, even if I thought in the first second, that it would be my right to demand love from my approved future husband, was it wrong to force him in such a way!" I explained and they nodded.

"Good to see, that you do understand it yourself!" Blanche replied her glance softening a bit but it was still stern and serious.

Maya looked between us in a frantic manner and flinched as our eyes met, I then remembered something Blanche said before.

"By the way, now that I remember..., what was that..., as you meant that Maya saw White´s..., you know..., thing?!" I asked with narrowed eyes and an angry glance at Maya who backed away.

"Easy girl, no need to be so mad..., geez well after you practically ripped it off from White, the same sat there for a while, unable to move due to the shame and the humiliation and shock he felt.

Maya found him after a few hours and treated his wounds which you caused in your anger, and so also the wounds on his ..., thing.

In the end all of this was leading towards a really awkward situation, as I found them together this way.

I thought about the worst and that this was the reason, of why you ran past me crying, I ran away feeling betrayed, I thought the worst things about both, White and Maya, before I tripped in that cage-trap...

If I would have stayed where I was and let myself getting explained what was really going on, maybe White and me wouldn´t have been attacked!" Blanche explained.

"Sure but then maybe White would have been attacked, during his planned public coronation in front of the Folk!" Shairon, finally done with what he did, stated as he rejoined us, having heard the last part of Blanche´s claim.

"True again..., anyways did you washed your hands?!" She asked Shairon with narrowed eyes, backing away from him.

"Of course I did...!" Shairon stated offended, as we looked at him in disgust, he only sighed and pointed towards the few trees we could see.

"I found a small stream over there where I could wash them..., anyways maybe we should follow it, who knows maybe the water comes from King Shanuk´s village!" He explained.

"Possible, at least we should investigate it, it would be at least a point from where we can start to search!" I replied.

"Indeed, well then, what are we waiting for, let´s go!" Blanche stated and so we went on our way towards the Village of the Light-wolves.

The journey we took was spiked with dangers, that much we knew, however we didn´t knew how dangerous this Island really was.

It didn´t even lasted an half hour as we already had to get ourselves in safety from an avalanche and almost ended up drowning in a frozen lake, after accidently breaking through the ice, almost an hour afterwards a strong snowstorm began to rush over us and we had to hold hands to not lose each other.

And it just got even colder and harder to figure out which direction to even move to.

"SERIOUSLY, I SLOWLY BEGIN TO THINK THAT THIS ISLAND IS NOT QUITE FOND OF US; IT´S TRYING TO EITHER KILL US OR LET US WALK OVER THE EDGE, BY DESTROYING OUR ORIENTATION ON PURPOSE.

WE EVEN LOST THE STREAM WHICH WE WERE SUPPOSED TO FOLLOW, OUT OF SIGHT, BECAUSE OF THIS FREAKING AVALANCHE WHICH SUDDENLY HAS BROKEN LOOSE!" Shairon shouted.

"NO SHIT; I JUST THOUGHT THE SAME!" I replied shouting over the storm.

"WELL AS LONG AS WE HOLD OURSELVES NEAR THE FOREST, WE MIGHT NOT RUN OVER THE EDGE, IT´S AT LEAST BETTER THAN TO RUN OVER AN OPEN PLAIN FIELD, WITH NO POINT OF ORIENTATION!" Blanche shouted.

"THERE YOU SPEAK TRUE WORDS, BUT I WONT BE ABLE TO TAKE THIS COLDNESS FOR MUCH LONGER, I THINK I ALREADY HAVE FROSTBITES!" Maya replied.

"WELL IT WOULD BE BEST TO FIND SOMEWHERE A DEN WHERE WE CAN STAY UNTIL THE STORM IS OVER!" I shouted.

"WOULD BE THE BEST!" They replied and so we made our way to finding us a nice storm-safe Den.

It didn´t last long as we found one, but what we saw was something I truly wanted to avoid.

"What in the name of his glory happened here?!" I asked as we saw the entrance of the Den being drenched in blood.

"Whatever it is, I won´t be so stupid to go and find it out, I seriously don´t wish to maybe get ourselves killed..., let´s go and find another Den!" I stated and the others nodded eagerly.

We were about to go away, as we suddenly heard a loud scream.

"_Help, please someone help me_!" Someone screamed from within the Den.

"Shit, seems like there someone in trouble..., what shall we do now?!" Blanche asked.

"Well we logically investigate and if possible we help whoever needs help, if it´s too dangerous then i´m sorry for whoever is in there, but I promised White to keep you guys from harm and I will not disappoint him any more than I already have!" I explained and the other nodded.

"Yes I guess this would only be right, if we do could help but decided not to, we would not be any better than the Lycanians!" Maya stated, while Shairon nodded.

And so we made our way, tiptoeing, inside the Den, the same was barely illuminated so it was hard to see, only Maya could see enough thanks to Blanche, lighting a small floating ball of fire, one of the only spells she knew thanks to her mother.

"_**Ignalis, spherum anima fyerel**__ (Burn, ghost-light)..., this must be enough to see for a few meters forward, if I make it any bigger we might reveal our position, to whatever is lurking inside here_!" She whispered and I nodded.

"_Yeah and if it´s something deadly, than we don´t want to make it aware of our presence, wont we_?!" Shairon whispered back, sweating in terror.

"_Help, please, someone help me, I beg of you, please don´t let me die_...!" The voice screamed miserably again, before being harshly interrupted.

"BE SILENT!" Suddenly a loud voice was to hear, something I never have heard before, so full of hatred and malevolence, but the sound drove ice cold chills over my spine.

"_Please don´t kill me_?!" The voice from before stated, I recognized it to be a young voice, perhaps of a girl, it was quite high.

"_Oh I won´t kill you, at least not if you tell me where the sphere of Light is_!" The creepy voice stated.

"_Please I don´t know what you are talking about, what shall this be for a Sphere, I seriously don´t get what you are talking about_!?" The girl´s voice tried to explain herself.

"SILENCE, DON'T TREAT ME LIKE A FOOL, DO YOU MEAN TO SAY, THAT THE DAUGHTER OF SHANUK WOLVENRA HAS NO IDEA WHERE THE SPHERE OF LIGHT IS BEING HIDDEN, IF THAT IS SO, THEN YOU ARE OF NO USE FOR ME AND MIGHT AS WELL DIE!" The voice shouted.

"Please..., I really don´t know it, I just want to live, i´m sorry I really don´t know it!" The girl cried in misery, while we came closer to the source.

"I see, either you really have no clue or you are brave enough to even face death, to protect its location, maybe I should let you live and rather torture you instead, torture has loosened many sealed mouths in the past!" The creepy voice explained.

"Please no, don't hurt me, don´t kill me!" The girl whined in fear and terror.

"Oh I won´t kill you..., I will just hurt you..., really..., really..., bad!" The creepy voice, the one of a man, as I recognized, explained in a gleeful tone.

"_No I cannot allow this_!" I whispered, as I saw them under the ledge on which we lied facedown.

"_I will support you, Maya, Shairon you guys get the girl, as far as I can see there is only one enemy, however we have no idea how strong he is_!" Blanche explained and I nodded.

"Now my dear..., scream for me!" The man stated with a near laughter, as he was about to slice a knife made of ice over her forehead.

"ONLY OVER MY DEAD BODY!" I shouted, as I jumped at him, my spear aiming for his back.

"Shit, who the hell are you and where the fuck did you come from?!" He shouted as he dodged the spear.

"Be careful he is a monster who can control ice, he killed numerous of our _**Cowboars**_ _(fictional fully brown-furred cow-alike creatures, who have the big bushy head of a big friendly boar)_ in an Avalanche!" The Girl stated, still in shock about the sudden events and her kidnapping.

"_Good that I have someone who controls the fire_!" I thought with a grim smile.

"Where the hell did you come from?!" The young man, almost still a kid, a black wolf with blood red eyes and a black sword, asked.

His eyes were full of hatred, his sheer dark and sinister aura made him a tenfold bigger, than his mere physical appearance allowed him to actually be.

"We came to save this girl, who clearly need our help, the question is rather who the hell you are, going out to kidnap little girls, asking about the Sphere of light, I bet you are one of Lycans men, am I right?!" I asked in a sharp tone.

"Oh, you are quite sharp minded my dear, indeed I am a Lycanian, my name is _**Santux Wolfenstein, the first created Wolven Paladin of her majesty King Lycan the First**_ and as this puppy rightfully said do I control ice!" Santux stated as he suddenly rose his hand and created, out of the humid air, a sharp dagger made of ice and shot it at me.

Instantly I strengthened my spear with my Rano and sliced the Ice dagger in pieces.

"Impressive, I haven´t had a real opponent in ages, you better don´t disappoint me already, prepare yourself, here I come!" Santux stated with a gleeful smile as he rushed at me, thankfully I had a harsh training together with White, in order to become a good heir for my father, despite being a girl.

I can, without exaggeration, rightfully claim to have beaten nearly every Wolf-soldier in Shamballa at the age of 15, all but my father and _**his right hand man, Shidaro**_.

But I still lacked in my abilities as Wolven Paladin, mother tried to teach me as much as she knows, but it just mostly didn´t got into my skull.

However didn´t that mean that I would not know how to defend myself against magic, especially when I have an own magic caster on my side.

While I and Blanche kept Santux at bay, did Shairon and Maya tiptoed towards the Girl, showed her to be silent and went to free her.

"Impressive indeed, I haven´t had so much fun in a while, you are good for little girl!" Santux stated.

"Who are you calling a little girl, you are at least a year younger than me?!" I stated infuriated.

"Oh don´t mind my appearance, I don´t age anymore but I am over 20 years old, I fought in the War of sun and moon at the front, against the Lions and the treacherous Wolvenra-pack!" Santux laughed while I was boiling from anger as he called my family treacherous.

"I honestly don´t care how old you are or where you fought and if you killed people for fun, but I tell you this, try once more to call my family treacherous and I shall show you what we do with traitors, Lycanian!" I stated with grit teethes.

"Oh my..., did I perhaps hit a nerve there..., I´m so sorry..., or not!" Santux stated grinning an evil smile as he once again attacked me with his ice, while Blanche supported me with her Fire-balls.

"_Dammit, and here I thought I finally could get away from the coldness_!" I thought in desperation, I knew that I would not be able to hold up the hardening of my weapon for much longer.

I was really useless if it came to magic, all I could do was enforce things and create illusions to help us escaping, I had no real battle magic, and the duration of it was also quite limited.

Soon I would run out of forces, I had to do something..., quick, think Nanooka, think...

And then I had the solution.

"Have you finally given up, have you finally recognized that there is no way for you to win..., good , that gives me the advantage for killing you!" Santux stated, laughing.

I descended my spear, standing there like I would face my defeat, as he attacked me without hesitation, but that was just what I was waiting for.

"Haaaaaaaa, now I've got you!" I stated, as his sword crashed against my hardened spear, his face was so close to mine, too close as if he could evade it.

I casted an illusion spell on his eyes, letting him being surrounded by fake enemies, before kicking him away.

"HUH, WHAT..., WHERE THE HELL DID THEY COME FROM?!" Santux shouted, as he began to swing his sword around like crazy.

"Quick guys, we´ve got to get out of here as long as we can, the illusion won´t hold out for long!" I stated and they nodded.

And so we made our way back out of the Den, back into the coldness.

"Where the hell do you think you´re going?!" I suddenly heard Santux voice behind me, as I was harshly grabbed by my shoulder.

"Did you really thought, that this little illusion was enough to get me off your tracks, well think about it..., IN HELL!" He shouted as he was about to stab his sword through my back.

"HAAAAAAAAA!" Suddenly a scream came from above, a sickening sound of a sword tearing through living flesh, and another scream full of pain and agony.

I also felt a sharp pain in my side as Santux sword sliced just above my hip, I fell to my knees but turned to see what happened behind my back.

"AAAAAAAARRRRGGGGGHHHHH, WHAT THE HEEEEEELLLLLL!" Santux screamed as he stumbled backwards, looking at where his arm had been, only a bloody stump was remaining.

"_**Raska-nii (25), Kamui-nii (18)**_!" I heard the girl from before stating in a happy tone.

"Are you alright _**Ashisa**_!?" A tall grown, gray and white furred wolf in a light but durable armor stood before me, throwing Santux arm in the snow.

"I am, thanks to these people who saved me!" _**Ashisa (10), the little girl**_, explained

"_You, filthy son of Shanuk Wolvenra..., I should have killed you back then as I got the chance_!" Santux stated, as he stopped the bleeding, by creating an arm made of ice around it.

"And you should have been dead for 15 years, how come you have survived, did you hide here all the time, Lycanian?!" Raska´s deadly voice stated, as he looked with blazing eyes at Santux.

Eyes full of hatred and wrath and yet it seemed to be controlled hatred, not letting himself being consumed by the same.

It made him dangerous as well as admirable, at least in my eyes.

"Indeed and right under Shanuk Wolvenra´s nose, 15 years long I´ve been searching on this island for the Sphere of light.

I know that you guys have hidden it somewhere, tell me where she is!" Santux stated.

"Are you stupid, why should I tell you where the hell she is, not like I know it myself..., there is but only one person who knows!" Raska stated, as he was about to slice Santux open.

"Grrr, we will see each other again, that´s for sure, just wait for it, I will kill you for sure!" The same stated as he dodged, Raska´s sword and vanished, while he blocked our path with a wall of ice.

"Dammit!" Raska stated, while I felt how my mind became fuzzier, my vision blurred as I felt the warm blood running over my hands and my fur.

"_Hey are you alright..., shit that looks nasty, Raska help me, we better bring her to the village..., hey don´t fall asleep, speak with me, how´s your name_?!" The other boy, Kamui, asked me, my mind became more and more unfocused.

"_Nanooka..., Nanooka Wolvenra_!" I manage to reply.

"_I see, you must be Chief Nanukano´s daughter am I right, what you are doing here, so far from your home_?!" Raska´s voice asked.

"_We came from Shamballa to ask for help of the other Islands, Aurora was our first destination, but we lost our king out of sight, as our ship and escort was attacked, we were blown off and then were caught in a snowstorm and crash-landed on this island_!" I heard Shairon replying.

"_I see, well we better bring you guys to our village, but stay alert, this guy could still hide in the shadow somewhere, he already plundered and mass murdered the people of several villages around here_!" Raska explained.

"_Here we have to heave her on the Sleight and keep her warm, we need something to patch up her wound until mother can treat her medically; Ashisa help me_!" Kamui stated as he and Raska heaved me up and laid me down on the sleight, while Ashisa went to me with cloths and patched up my wound, as best as she could, speaking with me to keep me awake.

"_I cannot really help you Nanooka, I have no herbs which could help you right now_!" Maya stated.

"_It´s fine, I will not die from such a puny little wound, although it feels anything but good_!" I stated to her as I managed, under a hiss, to ruffle her hair.

"I thank you too Ashisa, you have been quite grown since the last time I saw you, back then you were still so young, that I barely recognized you!" I stated, as I ruffled her hair as well.

She has fairly grown indeed, the reason I didn´t recognized her as my cousin earlier, was due to the fact, that the last time I saw her she was only 2 years old.

"It´s nothing!" The same stated blushing.

"Well then, you guys have to warm up, these cloaks won´t really help you out here!" Raska stated as he pointed at our get-up.

"Yeah we also managed to acknowledge that, that's why we went to this den in the first place, we wanted to warm us up and wait until the storm stopped, guess it was faith that we met you guys!" Blanche explained.

"Maybe but for now we have to get through the storm, get under the cover on the sleights, you girls get on Kamui´s, and the boy goes on Ashisa´s sleight.

"No fear I am a good sleight driver, you will be safe I swear!" Ashisa stated, blushing deep red, as Shairon thanked her for driving him.

Out of the corner of my eyes I saw Blanche looking with narrowed eyes on the scene, guess there is a love triangle bound to break loose, if Shairon continues to swing his youthful sexappeal around..., though I´m not sure if he does it entirely intentionally.

"Is everybody ready, then of we go, c´mon my little ones, it is time to rush back home, there waits a whole meal on you!" Raska stated as suddenly, rising and shaking of the cover of snow, twelve Cowboars, with fluffier fur than I usually have seen them, appeared out of nowhere.

"Woah, these guys are huge!" Shairon stated.

"Yeah these are Cowboars with fluffier fur than the Cowboars in the southern lands, they are used to such cold temperatures, out of their shorn fur we make cloaks, hats, gloves, pants and shoes, they keep really warm when we are outside!" Ashisa explained.

"Outside..., aren´t you living in Houses made of Ice?!" Shairon asked dumfounded.

My mom and dad often told me so too.

"No not at all, that has often been told so to the outside and until a few years this do had been the case, but this is since 5 years not the case anymore, we too live in warm houses now!" Kamui stated with a laugh, a cheerful and honest sound.

"But how, I mean out here there is nothing but Cold wood, snow and stone!" Blanche asked curious.

"You will see and I bet you guys will be amazed!" Kamui replied and so, without further ado, we made our way through the snowstorm.

Even though we hardly could see much, did those three seemed to know exactly where to go and where to be careful, where the edge of the island is and where a forest and a stream comes, they even managed to predict where a frozen lake was, even though for me it only looked like a plain field.

It was as if the Cow-boars knew the way by heart and led Raska and his siblings, not the other way around, perhaps they actually did remembered the way, which was rather amazing.

Our Cowboars back home always had to be led by us, to find their way back, otherwise they would just stay where they are.

It lasted another three hours, or so I at least thought, until we seemed to have arrived, I was not quite clear, due to the fact that I slept in for a little while, getting a bit drowsy from Raska´s constant small-talk, which was actually to keep me awake.

But alone the incredible sight before me was enough to wake me back up.

In front of us a big island was floating over a gorge, hold by 4 giant Iron Chains, which were somehow attached to the ground within the forest around us.

On top of it, we could see a mighty Iceberg and on the sides..., were these houses?

"Wow!" We stated, although this was not even half of what we felt right now, this overwhelming sight was too eminent to be described with mere words.

"This is amazing!" We stated, while Ashisa chuckled a little.

"C´mon guys we are long not out of danger!" Raska explained, as he drove us towards a little ledge over the gorge, right under the island.

He took out a horn-like flute and blew in it creating a nice powerful melody, a mighty echo reverberated back from the canyon.

For a little while things were silent, while we just stood there waiting for whatever was supposed to come, before I heard a strange sound over us, I looked upwards to see a small island descending, thanks to Ashisa´s patching and my little resting from before, my mind was not so fuzzy anymore.

"What is that?!" I asked in awe.

"Our elevator!" Kamui explained as all three sleights drove on the island as soon as she fully descended, she was supported by big Iron chains although a hundred times smaller than the ones who kept the giant island above us in place.

Raska blew a second time within the Horn, this time however a different tune, and the island began to raise back upwards.

It lasted a while until we arrived above, we stood in a little den illuminated by torches which was reflected by an Ice Tunnel which displayed stairs and another flat street, build within the rock itself, which led two paths upwards towards the Island´s surface.

We took the street which was just enough for the sleights and the Cowboars to walk through, like a caravan, one after another.

"This is truly amazing!" Shairon stated, as he looked around.

"Indeed!" I mumbled.

"It´s so different from what mom told me!" I thought, as the sleights rose higher up.

The entire tunnel was illuminated by Crystals, which seemed to shine brighter the more it get´s dark.

After a while we arrived upwards on a small plateau which led another path around the island, this time however the path was on the outside so that we had a really amazing view from here over the entire island.

The Sun began to set, painting the view into a festival of colors, beyond us we could see the Snowstorm raging while here above only a mild winter-wind blew, and the Snowflakes seemed more to dance, than simply to fall, in the sky,.

It surely was a marvelous sight, something you would never get to see back home, the travel here has been the right thing to do, if for nothing else, then at least for this sight.

"Lord Raska, Lord Kamui, young lady Ashisa, it´s good to see you guys, you were quite a long time away and we began to get worried already, your father thought we had to assemble a search party after you guys, good thing we hadn´t to..., hmm could it be that there are less Cowboars than before!" A guard who appeared asked us, while he eyed us out of the corners of his eyes.

"Indeed, we ran into some problems and some of them got caught in a bloody mess, but we finally have some valuable informations, I think we now know what has attacked the other villages in the last time, or better said who!" Raska explained.

"I see and as I also see you brought us some guests!" The Guard stated, now looking at us with outmost curiosity.

"It doesn't happen very oft, that outsiders find the way to us!" The Guard exclaimed as he gripped his spear a little tighter, as to prepare for a direct ambush, at the smallest sign of hostility from us.

"Yeah but they are good people, no need to be alerted, still don´t let your guard down too much, you hear!" Raska explained and the Guard saluted.

"Of course my lord, well we will take on the sleights, I think your father would love to hear what you have found out, as soon as possible!" The guard stated.

"Alright, I will meet up with him, so please take care of our guests, bring the girl to my mother, she saved Ashisa but got injured during the rescue; Mom shall look after her for a while until she is better and has rested.

Also, while you are at it, get our guests a warm meal and suitable clothing, they came from far away and are surely frozen through.

Afterwards they shall meet us in the Chiefs house to speak about the reason of their visit!" Raska said and the Guard nodded.

"Consider it done, men get these Sleights to the Village, you heard our Lord, make sure these kids are filled with warm food, I will bring the lady towards our medics!" The guard stated as Raska, Kamui and Ashisa went off the sleights.

"Ashisa you better join Nanooka and bring her later home, you too were injured after all, let mom look after you!" Raska demanded and Ashisa nodded.

"I will do as you said, dear brother!" Ashisa stated bowing, before she climbed on the sleight on which I still laid upon.

"No fear, my mother is the best healer on Aurora, you will be in good hands and healed up in no time, I promise!" Ashisa stated smiling and I nodded.

Mom told me that _**Aunt Normani**_ was a mighty healer and high-priestess, also was she the eldest of them both, while my mother was born to be a housewife as well as a strong fighter, even though she rarely had the chance to prove that.

"I will gratefully give myself in her care!" I stated and so we were brought away from the others, seeing their three worried faces I was once again reminded that White was not with us, at least not for the moment.

"_White, I hope you are okay, wherever you are..., i´m about to get patched up, so that I can face you fully healed and ready for action as soon as you come back..., you promised to come back right, so don´t you dare break that promise_!" I thought while the entire exhaustion of the day came crashing on me, like a giant hammer, letting my mind slip into sleep, I was just so damn tired.

_**(To be continued)**_

_**Part 2: The Lunaris-chronicles Part 1: the Dark Wolfs rise to conquest!**_

_**Grandma Elh´s Pov:**_

"The Next story I only heard from a few Slaves which we freed during the war and which told us valuable informations about our foes, their strengths and weaknesses and their own strange quirks!" I explained as I began to tell from anew.

_**12\. September 1511, (15 Ragnarokian years after the War), Lycan´s Pov:**_

"The time has come my dear comrades, our army is ready to set the rest of Tailsworld on fire, with them we surely will be able to conquer the Small Regions before going on to conquer the Savannah Archipelago!" I stated to my fellow Kings and Lords.

"I admit, we had some setbacks in our plans, thanks to some unforeseen factors, first of all do we have Red Savarin, the so called Hero of the Shepherd Republic.

Through our newest investigations we found out, that he was one of Baion´s experiments, making him a Hybrid of human and Caninu, however, due to an unfortunate circumstance, involving our Archenemy, leading to further experimentation on his already born body, he also bears the blood of Maranell Wolvenra!" I explained, and remained silent to let this news sinking into the minds of the people in this room; I heard some accelerated breaths as the first began to understand what this meant.

"A fact which could be quite problematic in the future, we have a good idea of what he is momentarily capable of, but if Maranell would train that boy himself, things soon could become a large hassle, so he has to be eliminated, the sooner the better!" I stated as I looked outside of the window of the conference room, watching over the Eastern half of the Land which was dyed in various colors, as the Sun began to set.

"The Second disturbing factor is White Savage the XIII, as from Beowulf proven is this boy not so fond in physical fighting, but this doesn't mean that he cannot improve that in the next time, the failed assassination might have been enough for him to learn this as soon as possible.

What we however know, is that he has a certain talent for magic, and especially that wretched Lion of the north is a problem.

As you might have heard has our first planned invasion, into the Shepherd republic, being interrupted by just that phenomenon and we lost a few valuable Warships, although nothing major and nothing to mourn after.

However do we have, thanks to our spies, at least the knowledge that both, Red Savarin and White Savage the XIII, have met and are indeed still in the Shepherd Republic." I explained and from anew I heard murmurs rising.

"Therefore I decided that we should lay our momentarily focus on the Kingdom of Prairie and the Island Nippon, which lies further in the South-east.

Their security is not really that strong and rather easy to break, Nippon has, as such as I know, not even a real anti-Aircraft defense system.

Also, according to my spies, had Prairie lately a lot of problems with an old Machine, a Robot, perhaps only half as tall as Lares, built based on fragmented blueprints of our Silver Knight, which was reawakened and caused havoc 4 years ago.

The Guards had no chance against this thing, so it´s hardly possible that they would get us any problems, when we come to conquer!" I explained and I heard some agreeing words.

"But sire, if that is the case, then how could they survive, I heard the machine is gone for good?!" Beowulf asked me and I heard some murmuring, which asked the same question.

"A Police officer..., not a guard but a simple police officer and a thief, were brave enough, or should I rather say stupid enough, to get themselves in the danger, to save their home.

They managed to somehow deactivate the power source of this robot causing it to fall apart, deep into the Ocean of the planet under us.

However it does not seem that those two have any special powers or so, not like Red Savarin or White Savage, they are normal in the truest sense of the word, they only bear an extraordinary courage and a hell lot of luck, that´s all!" I explained.

"Anyways, I need someone to get these two Archipelagos under our control, while I Plan our assault at Shangri-La..., How about you two!" I stated, as I looked at Rouge and Vermillion, who looked at me with questioning glances, every eyes were on them

"You two have yet to prove us your Allegiance, as well as your own capability, as a member of the _**Council of the Dark Moon**_!" I stated and the others all nodded.

"We will prove ourselves worthy of you grace, dear Father!" Vermillion stated bowing deeply.

"Good, that is a good thing to do, however it would not be a real test if I cannot see your individual strengths, therefore I want you Vermillion to take care about the Kingdom of Prairie, Rouge in the meantime will go on to conquer Nippon by herself!" I explained and I saw the shock in their faces.

"But Father we...!" Rouge asked, but I motioned for her to be quiet.

"This order is absolute..., or are you saying that you are unable to fulfill my orders, the wishes of your father and care-giver.

Do I have to remind you that it was only due to my kindness, that you were freed from the fate of dying without even living, from being left all alone in an abandoned Laboratory.

I gave you food and clothes and that's the way you thank me..., does this mean that you cannot even fulfil me one puny wish?!" I asked with a deadly glare.

"N-no Father, we will do so as you say immediately, consider it done!" Vermillion replied quickly, while I sighed, it was hard with these kids sometimes.

"I know that you want to do things together, however you two will have to learn to become independent from each other anyways.

You cannot always rely on each other, sometimes situations are coming up where you will have to fight on your own, so you better learn to use your own strength, rather than someone helping you, if you ever wish to be strong enough to stand your ground alone!" I explained, while my Comrades of the Council of the Dark Moon nodded eagerly, having gone through the same with their own children.

"Of course my King, please excuse our rudeness!" Vermillion stated, as both were bowing.

"Very well, I give each of you ten Warships and a part of the Army and a few ghouls to let lose over the islands.

It´s time to test your abilities and don´t you dare to disappoint me, or you will bitterly regret it, believe me failures are not to be accepted anymore!

We had to delay our plans for far too often, we have to get used to unpredictable factors and find a way to still accomplish our goals.

You will march out tomorrow and I hope to soon hear good news, you understand!" I explained and they nodded with blank expressions.

I could see Rouge shivering and I rolled my eyes in pure annoyance, even with their new awakened force were they still too soft, it was time to toughen them up.

"Anyways get going and give me a message when you are departing, don´t waste any more time, I want those two regions conquered in less than two days, or else Maranell might get attentive about this operation, so you better don´t let anyone flee and warn them, you understood?!" I asked and they saluted.

"Of course Father!" The stated before walking out.

I sighed as I sat down on the table and looked at the different expressions in the faces of my Comrades.

"Lycan, do you really think these kids are up to the task?!" _**Romulo, King of the Boarshis from Boarshack, one of the 7**__**new Kings of the Dark Moon Council**_, asked me with narrowed eyes, breaking a long silence which occurred ever since Rouge and Vermillion left the room.

"They will be, i´m sure of that and even if things get rough I still have an ace up my sleeves.

They might not know it yet, but their enforced genes are not only made by _**the serum**_, which was created out of my Blood, but also _**with Crystal dust**_, which has been filled with my black Rano, so if things get worse I can fully control them like puppets, bringing them the needed victory to boost their confidence and self-ego, stamping it off as their new-born instincts!" I explained and he nodded in approval with a devilish grin.

"That is indeed a good way to strengthen your kids and still keep your subordinates and heirs from potentially attacking you!" He explained.

"Indeed, but I am sure that even in an open fight I would defeat them with ease, however I don´t see it as necessary to use that right now, i´m sure that they will be able to conquer those two regions before the day after tomorrow, anyways, now that the kids are gone, we should discuss what to plan for our invasion into Shangri-La!" I explained.

"Do we have a clue where it is?!" _**King Stronghorn, King of the Rhinosai from Hornsmash,**_ asked.

"Indeed, thanks to _**Mave Tepes and her underlings, **_we were able to determine where the outskirts of the Island must be, as we predicted it, is it floating invisibly above the Shepherd Republic, momentarily invisible and right above it.

"Mave Tepes..., you mean _**the banished former Arch-princess of Nocturna, Queen Reeva´s oldest Daughter**_?!" _**Lunos, my little Brother and Major Marshall of my army**_, asked me.

"Indeed, she once told me where to find her former folk, at _**the Dracul-Castle**_, however most of them, first of all their queen, managed to flee and are hiding now somewhere in _**Nocturna**_, they, together with _**the Horumas and the Turtkames**_ are still opposing our rule and leading _**the Rebel-armies**_.

It is a hassle but right now our least problem, I told you about these two confounders, but the greatest Disturbance for our plans is Maranell Wolvenra!" I stated and everyone grumbled, as they heard his name, loud arguments were about to rise and I knew I had to calm the tempers.

"Easy my comrades, I admit he has often managed to play his games with us, but he is old and we are young, sooner or later he will run right into our blades, that's for sure.

The reason he has gotten himself a heir is evident for that fact, Maranell has not much long to live, therefore he sought a heir for the Throne of Shangri-La.

And even if we don´t manage to defeat him soon, will it only be a matter of time until that Red Savarin will arrive down here in Ragnarök!" I explained.

"How can you be so sure of that?!" Romulo asked.

"Maranell had always been quite sentimental, and I bet that he will tasks his son with freeing Ragnarök from our rules, and for this he surely will try to sneak in and free it from the inside.

Perhaps by initiating a rebellion, together with those few Kings and Queens which are still loyal to Maranell and his kind, despite him betraying us in the War of Sun and Moon and even letting his own home falling into near extinction as he threw us into the Plasma-sea!" I explained and they nodded eagerly and with eyes blazing with hatred.

None of us had ever forgotten these days as our folk and homes were destroyed by the Plasma surrounding us, only the strongest of us managed to somehow survive, all of the minor, weak and unimportant races died out.

"Well this assumption of yours does makes sense I would say..., so what are we going to do about it, it´s not like we than can allow him to actually getting here, can we?

I mean if he is strong enough to beat Baion in a fight 1Vs1, it´s clear that he is a serious opponent for us, a simple Assassin will not work, nor one of us, unless we attack him all at once, but then we run into danger of being eliminated ourselves, by _**Maranell´s Silver guard**_.

If what you say is true, than he has not only the forces of a Hybrid but also Maranell´s force on his side and so also Maranell´s army, which stands loyal towards him as the heir of the throne, and if he then also manages to get into Contact with Aurora and the Lupine de Shamballa, then it looks kinda worse for us!" Lunos explained and I nodded in approving.

"I think I speak for everyone here, when I say that the least we want is for Shangri-La and Shamballa to join forces, you remember that _even though Valhalla has fallen couldn´t we find __**the Sphere of Nature**_, neither did we find any of the other, especially not _the Sphere of Light_ _to control Shanuk Wolvenra´s breed_

So what shall we do, dear Brother?!" Lunos asked.

"We going to strike before he can, as some of you might have already understood are these attacks but only an act to lure Maranell out, he surely knows that he would not be able to leave Shangri-La, unless he will leave it vulnerable to our attacks.

Therefor he will surely send a big part of his Soldiers towards both Archipelagos in order to free them and make them his allies, meanwhile he and his Silver guard will remain with the rest at their Kingdom to secure it.

So all we have to do is add the men we can capture on both Archipelagos, brainwash them and add them to our armies, then we let them attacking Shangri-La, while a small but skilled squad will go on to hunt Red Savarin and White Savage the XIII down, we can get some assistance from _**the New-Moon-Society,**_ which controls most of Shepherd´s government by now.

Even Maranell´s Silver Guard cannot defeat an entire army, consisting out of seven different races with seven different arts of war!" I explained and they nodded in approval.

"Then let us do just that, how long do you think it will take for Maranell to act?!" Romulo asked.

"Well I think he might act as soon as he manages to see both legions flying to the South-east over _**his Observatory**_!" I explained and each one of them grumbled in annoyance knowing what I meant, this stupid machine often fucked up many operations we tried to do.

"Well then I think you guys should get back and prepare for the Invasion, we will meet each other in around 2-3 days!" I replied and they nodded before each one of them, turned their Holograph off.

"Beowulf, Lunos, you two will go with Rouge and Vermillion, clear it under yourself who accompanies whom, but make these two operations a success, even if you have to take over the reign, while I plan this major operation I have no time to also look out for the kids now.

Should things go downhill, just overtake the rule in my name and lead this conquest to be victorious for us, I want to get a permanent report about the course of things going on down there, you understand!" I ordered as I looked out of the window over the Fields and forests of Lunaris.

"Of course Sire, I will immediately go and inform Prince Vermillion about it!" Beowulf stated, as he was about to go after them two.

"Beowulf, no details..., just tell him that you come..., to support him, same goes for you Lunos!" I replied.

"Of course your Majesty/Brother!" both said in unison and vanished.

"_Well then Maranell..., are you going to play along or are you once again outsmart me..., oh how I wish I could smash this stupid machine of yours to pieces_!" I mumbled as I thought about _**the Observatory.**_

It was_** the Telescope**_ which he always took around, it was able to create a magical eye which he could send to anywhere he wanted, with which he was nearly able to see anything where Nano-dust was existent, and ever since the Continents were set afloat, the sky was filled with the same.

It was said that it was built by him and White Savage the 1st, making it one of the oldest still fully functional Machines of the Ancient times.

Sometimes I wished it to be destroyed and sometimes I wished it to be in my possession.

While I lamented about the lack of such creative technology, here on Lunaris, I looked outside of the Window.

Under us in the Court was one of the various battalions of soldiers, which were training for the next call of duty, as well as _**the Ghouls, failed experimentations on Lupycans**_, to create powerfull soldiers.

They were created through a serum, which was created out of my genes, cells and blood altering their whole gene-structure, others were being exposed to crystal-radiation and the rest was created through more of this Sinister-science stuff, I don´t really understand much of these things anyway..., nor do I really care for it as long as it works somehow.

Still one good thing which we found out through them, was that my Gene-material was not compatible with just anyone.

Not everyone reacted to them like Rouge and Vermillion did, most of them had their mental health degenerating, making them only acting on instinct anymore, well expect for the fact that we infused a Dark crystal as receiver to control them, a perfect leash, so to say.

While I began to think about various strategies in my head, had both, Vermillion and Rouge, a whole different problem.

Letting go of each other for more than a day.

**Rouge´s Pov:**

The way he spoke about this mission didn´t suited me, it was obvious that we were just a distraction for our enemies.

For him we were not more nor less than what we had been for Baion, disposable pawns..., and yet did we had to follow the order, after all we owed our lives to Lycan.

He was right as he claimed that he freed us from a terrifying fate, being trapped in a Tank, dying without being able to really live, dying without even knowing it.

Thrown away like garbage, left to die all alone, lost and forgotten, simply abandoned just like Baion´s laboratory and the world under us.

But Lycan saw worth in our pitiful existence, he freed us for these chains of fate and gave us food and clothes, he gave us a warm home and slaves, which cared about our wellbeing, he made us to prince and princess, and all he demanded was for us to obey his orders.

And yet there was doubt in me, was it right, only for our own benefit, to destroy the lives of thousands or millions, bringing them the same terror we experienced, destroying the futures of others?

"Are you sure we should do this?!" I asked Vermillion.

"I´m not..., however I am sure that I don´t want neither you nor myself to have to die or go back to the Laboratory, we have nowhere else to go.

If we don´t obey we lose everything we have right now, even if we are together won´t we be able to live on our own, no one would accept us.

But here we have anything we want, all we have to do for it, is to prove us to be worthy of the Name Wolfenstein.

Who knows, when we manage to conquer at least one of these Archipelagos maybe Father will let us rule over it, as King and Queen, we could live in a palace with a lot of slaves, which are caring about our wellbeing every minute of a day.

We could finally stay together for the rest of our lives and everyone would have to worship us!" Vermillion stated as he looked at me with love.

"We could be Gods for them, but even a God had to work and cause wonders, in order to make others worship him as such!

So if you ask me, I think it only will be a little sacrifice for having a fulfilled future!" Vermillion stated with honest eyes, I could see the doubt in his eyes over his own words, but even more so I could hear his own conviction out of his words, the belief that everything will somehow work out.

"I guess you are right..., it doesn´t matter anyways, I will always follow you no matter what, and if this is necessary for us to be finally together, than i´m willing to do what I must do!" I replied after a while, as I thought about the pro and contra of it.

"Also we could finally test out these new forces, no one would ever call us Spares anymore, when we are able to use them!" Vermillion stated as he stroke over my back in a loving matter.

"Yes..., you are right, I feel so powerfull..., and yet I don´t know what to do with all this power!" I replied.

"Well then, let´s go find out, it will only be for a few days, I know it´s gonna be hard, but when we are back, we will be victorious for sure, we will rule about our own kingdoms and we can have as much fun as we want, how does that sound?!" Vermillion asked as he kissed me passionately.

"It´s worth giving a shot I would say!" I replied stroking over his back.

"But before we go, we gonna spent a few hours together, it´s still long until tomorrow morning, how does that sound?!" I stated.

"That sounds really nice, let´s indulge ourselves in a few hours of love!" He stated, as he picked me up bridal style and went to our room, on the way we were halted by Beowulf.

"Prince Vermillion, Princess Rouge, your father, his majesty, ordered me and Lord Lunos to accompany you to your tasked conquests..., when may we be able to count with our depart?!" Beowulf asked.

"Well..., I would say we will meet in 2 hours down in the court to put two legions together, depart will be tomorrow in the early morning we then should be there by tomorrow evening if we hurry!" Vermillion explained.

"I understood, I will make the soldiers aware of the plan then!" Beowulf replied as he bowed.

"Very well, see you in two hours then, Beowulf, Uncle Lunos!" We said bowing, before we went to our rooms.

"They surely come along to observe us and to overtake things, if we should fuck things up!" I whispered to him and I felt him nodding.

"Well we cannot really do much about it, we are new to this business after all, of course they will prove first if we are capable of conquering or not, but we will show them.

But now let´s stop speaking about work and get you out of these clothes!" Vermillion stated, as he closed the door and laid me down on the bed.

"Then come, strip me and make love to me, dear brother of mine!" I replied as I lolled on the bed.

"Your wish is my order!" He muttered, as he was diving his snout in my cleavage.

"To a good two hours of love and a succefull conquest for both of us!" He stated, as he kissed me and opened the zipper of my dress with his teethes and my mind went blank, as his tongue found my breasts to play with.

And for the next two hours we dived in a puddle of lust, love and carnal pleasure.

_**Part 3: The Nippon-Chronicles Part 1: The Island in the South-East.**_

_**Grandma Elh´s Pov:**_

"The next story which I tell you is about **Nippon**, home of _**the**_ _**Nekohito and the Inuhito**_ _(Cat- and Dog-people)_, an Island where Harmony rules and where rarely severe chaos happened.

It was an Island which existed even before the Era of the Belligerent States, however it only became famous for the _**Neo Gaya Project**_.

It was a Project which had been established a few years after _**the Dragon-War**_, by both, the Lupycans of Ragnarök and the Felidions of Abyssinia, under the rule of _**Marikos Wolvenra**_, King Maranell's little Brother, and King White Savage the 2nd.

The plan intended for a few_** chosen pilots, so called Astronauts**_, to go into outer space and find a new home, a new planet to settle down upon, if our old world should ever being destroyed by Natural disasters, World Wars..., or worse by a new rise of Marohumt.

It was conducted together shortly after the construction and commissioning of the very first _**Crystal-Energy-driven Power-plant**_, and the _**G.C.E.,**_ the first _**Giant Crystal-driven Engine**_ which was built simultaneously to a Giant spaceship, _**the S.S.E., the Space Ship Explorer**_.

All three Constructions being constructed by Plans of _**the famous Scientist and Engineer-Twins**_, _**Strelka**_ _**and**_ _**Belka**_ _**Million**_, two of four sisters of _**the famous Million Family**_.

Using Crystal energy was nothing new to the people who survived and lived after _**the Feuds and the Dragon War. **_

The People of _**the Golden Era, **_who lived after the establishment of the two Empires, Abyssinia and Ragnarök, were blessed with prosperity in culture, they established and taught the use of magic for commonplace usage and technology of the highest level.

Even Crystal Engines were something entirely normal, have they even been used before the rise of the two Empires.

However such a giant Engine like the one of _**the S.S.E., **_as well as _**the Crystal Power-plant,**_ had never been built before and it was _**a milestone of Wolven Technology**_.

Based on the blueprints of this Machine, have later technologies, such as the different War-Machinery, which were used in the War of Sun and Moon, being constructed.

The Blueprints for the Power-plant and the Engine itself came from investigating and researching about _**the Abyssinian Dragon-Mecha S.R.-Draken**_ and _**the Ragnarokian Warrior-Mecha Dahak-Paladin**_.

However will I now not go into detail about all this, for this belongs to a past from which even I don´t know much, the story I will tell you now, is about _**the courage of four kids**_, who will go to the end of the world to save their beloved family, their home and its people.

It's the story of _**Mamoru and Matoi **__**Inukyūjo and Nyanja and Monja Kodomoryu, **_the teenagers who too became _**Heroes of Tailsworld**_!" I told to my grandchildren.

_(Inu = Dog, kyūjo = rescue/ Kodomo = Children, Ryu= Dragon)_

_**Part I: Nippon, Island of changing winds.**_

_**13\. September 1511, Caninestone, the Capital City of Nippon, Mamoru´s Pov:**_

Nippon, the island in the Far East, a beautiful and prosperous place, far away from all war and misery..., a few incidents over the year, nothing major thought, was all that ever happened here.

It was also home of myself, **Mamoru Inukyūjo (15),** mostly only called _**Mamoru-kun**_, my sister_** Matoi-chan (14)**_, myParents_** Hanami (35) and Kota**_ _**(40)**_ and my_** grandfather Reito Inukyūjo (65)**_, a famous Fire-defender.

Nippon was my home and my favorite place in the whole world..., to be honest it was also the only place where I ever went to for more than a month.

Sure, I once went with my Father for an early Practical Training a whole week long in the Shepherd Republic, it was nice, I would say, but due to the hard work we had, wasn´t I really able go sightseeing much.

Still Nippon was anything for me..., I was raised here and I surely would also die here, and same as my Grandfather and my Father, was it my wish to become a fire-defender, before that day comes.

But for this I would first have to get good notes in school.

It was the first term in the 10th grade of school, my last year before I would go working for real, like an adult, here in _**Caninestone, the Capital City of Nippon**_.

Once again, as in the years before, I managed to get in one Class with my two best Friends, _**Ren (15) and Masashi (15)**_.

It was a nice time over the course of the year, however today was perhaps the most boring day of the entire school-year, at least it felt so.

Several of our teachers had been sick with the flu, which went around lately, it was quite cold outside since the fall was near, but this year it seemed to become an early winter.

On top of that we had only old teachers as replacement, that in itself would not be so bad, if only they wouldn´t hold the lesson in such a monotone and sleep-inducing manner, getting half of the class bored, even myself, even though I am a good and attentive student.

However in the end, even I was just a boy, and my mind began to wander of this boring lesson into the realms or heroes and the super-powers they possessed.

Of course even we, who we were so far away from any real Action, heard about the massive disasters from both, the Kingdom of Prairie and the Shepherd Republic in the Far-west.

As I said before did I go with my Father, during the School-vacation and for _**my practical Training**_, together with the _**Reconstruction Assistance Project, short R.A.P.**_, for a week towards the Shepherd Republic, and believe me when I say that they bitterly needed the help.

For a 2 months later the Island of Pharaoh and several others were greatly damaged by a new disaster unknown to us, I was back in school as the Reconstruction Assistance Project went there again.

During that time I heard about a Hero who saved the Shepherd Republic from greater disaster, a hero known as Red Savarin, and even in the Kingdom of Prairie there were Heroes which defended their home against Evil forces.

It was every boys dream to become such a hero someday and even I dreamed about it, but I knew to be rational, Heroes with super-powers were only existent in science fiction.

Still, with becoming a Fire-fighter, I would maybe be as close as possible to such a Hero.

If however someone would have told me that such Sci-Fi Heroes were actually really existing and that this wish of mine, to become a hero, should soon be put to the test, I think I might would have laughed at them.

I never was one to believe much in horoscopes and divination, that was more Matoi´s stuff, but I think today I really should have listened to mine, maybe it would have saved me from what was about to come.

But as said right now I had no idea about all these things which were about to fall upon me.

I was awoken from one of my day-dreams by the bell and a conversation of Ren and Masashi.

"Geez, why does it have to be so cold already, if only it would still be a little warmer, then we could at least still watch the girls in their summer clothes, now everybody is buttoned right up to the chin..., and next lesson is P.E. and for the evening they have predicted a storm to come..., uggh I hate my life!" Ren whined.

"Well be glad that nothing more than the season´s changing is happening, even _**Chino Ryu**_ has been quiet since some time and _**Nyanja (15) and Monja (15)**_ also don´t make any mischief anymore.

I though wonder why..., usually the two of them would run havoc at this time of the year!" Masashi wondered.

"Like I care..., I want my summer vacation back, I want girls in summerly clothes and I want action, something to get my mind of this boring and depressing atmosphere in the town!" Ren whined even more.

"Oh be quiet Ren, don´t wish for things that only benefits you, and you do know that as soon strange things happen again it will become a hassle for my family.

I am glad that Nyanja and Monja keep things easy for a while, so I can concentrate on learning and getting good grades!" I mumbled from my desk behind them.

I was highly annoyed by Ren´s wish for Action, it was all he ever spoke about since the last week..., I liked the calm, and calm meant no unnecessary work.

"Yeah, yeah whatever, i´m just so bored!" Ren replied rolling his eyes.

"Must be nice when you already know what you want to do in the future, I have no idea what to do after this year, dad wants me to help in his bakery but I just don´t feel like becoming a baker...,geez even your sister knows it, am I right?!" Masashi asked me.

"Yeah..., although i´m not really sure but I guess that Matoi wants to be a priestess, that's why she trains hard and tonight she will participate in _**the Shrine festival**_, as part of her practical training.

If not a priestess then she might become a nurse or a medic like our Mother, either way she will be someone who helps other people, same like me, that makes me quite proud of her as her older brother!" I stated excitedly.

"_Yeah..., the Shrine Festival, the time when they bring out all the stalls with the good food and the girls dress up in their wonderful kimonos and when everyone has a good time and the pairs swear their eternal love to each other..., sigh it´s good to be young_!" Ren mumbled and even I had to admit that I shared some of his admiration for this day.

I´ve been looking forward to this event since the town decided to bring back the Festival, 5 years ago, after Chino-Ryu, in his wrath over the ignorance of the people about the wonders of nature, began to cause much havoc.

He was demanding from us to worship him, as an earth-dragon, and Mother Nature again, so as it has been done since centuries.

Back then many people were harmed, mostly emotionally, since their home was gone, as he caused earthquakes and avalanches to unleash, luckily no one was killed.

My Grandfather seemed to be most affected about these disasters, since Grandma died 15 years ago, during an earthquake.

Since then he began to hate the earth-dragons more and more, until 5 years ago, as Nyanja explained that Chino-Ryu was the last of them and asleep for a century, so also prior to 15 years ago, and only woke up 2 years after that large earthquake.

The Earthquake back then made herself and her brother orphans, wandering aimlessly around Nippon, 2 years later they found Chino-Ryu within a den sleeping, they woke him up accidentally, but he deemed to be friendly, ever since he began to care for them both as his adoptive children.

But seeing how the people polluted and destroyed the nature of Nippon for their own wealth and held it´s wonders for granted, Chino-Ryu got sad and deeply hurted, in the end he went mad at us all, he was furious and tried to bring out his anger above the people, who forgot to be grateful to nature and his kind.

Nyanja and Monja helped him to make the people aware of the nature and his existence again.

Sure their way of action was wrong in every sense, and still I could understand them a little, after Nyanja explained it to me in a weak moment, as I saved her from falling off a cliff after I chased her to arrest her for her crimes..., back then she told me about her reasons as we were alone and also about her and her brothers history.

Thanks to mine and Matoi-chan´s pleas, the Island finally accepted to bring back the Shrine Festival in the autumn, hailing and praying to the nature and the Earth-dragons, who fertilized their Island and helped nature to grow and become stronger again.

This calmed Chino-Ryu down and he finally promised to stop causing havoc, he even helped to build up the town again, if the Government would hold their part of the promise.

And they did hold it, the first Festival was marvelous and even Chino Ryu commented on the beautiful sight of that evening.

"Hey Mamoru, do you think that _**Futaba-chan (14)**_ will come along!" Ren asked blushing, halting my trail of thoughts about that day.

It was no miracle that he asked that question, half of the school knew that he had a crush on _**Futaba Miyamori**_, a close friend of my sister.

"Well I would think she does, after all she is one of Matoi´s best friends, I would rather wonder if she doesn´t comes along..., unless they ended up in a fight again!" I explained and he nodded.

"Sounds logical to me..., and where they both are will_** Nami-chan (14) **_benot far either!" Ren stated and we could see how Masashi blushed deep red at that comment.

_**Nami Kurosaki**_ was one of my sisters first friends, she knew her since pre-school and it was also a fact that Masashi had a crush on her, ever since she helped him with an School-assignment, which he ran late to complete.

Different as Matoi and Futaba was she the smartest of them three, same as Masashi was out of us three, although I was the more mature one.

"I bet both will wear cute kimonos!" Ren stated as he began to day-dream.

"Possible, I think I heard Matoi speaking with them yesterday on the phone about that theme!" I explained.

"What about you Mamoru, will Nyanja come too?!" Both suddenly asked me with a smug grin.

"Well..., as a matter of fact I did invite her and her brother but she only smiled as response before going back home, so I´m not quite sure if she will come along or not!" I stated, feeling the heat rising in my cheeks, trying to speak as casual as possible.

Over the last few years I became good friends with Nyanja, even though her brother and me just couldn´t get along so well, but Matoi seemed to not mind his assertiveness.

She rarely held any grudges on someone, especially not to someone of her age..., I think she even has a little crush on him.

Not that I was one to talk, I liked Nyanja, quite a bit.

"Hehe, look how he´s daydreaming about her, bet he thinks about something lewd!" I heard Ren snickering.

"Don´t be stupid Ren!" I stated, seconds before the bell rung for the last few lessons.

"What comes next again?" Ren asked curious as he roamed through his backpack.

"History and culture, we speak about the War of Sun and Moon, the one from 1500 years ago!" Masashi explained.

"Oh no, not that again, I mean why do we have to learn about that, it´s not like we Inuhito and Nekohito still wage war against each other am I right, I mean we couldn´t get better along I would say, also is this war so long ago!" Ren whined again, as he rolled his eyes in annoyance.

"Just get over it, your whining won´t change anything anyways!" I stated and he snarled.

"If only history wouldn´t be so boring!" He muttered under his breath.

And so the last 3 classes of the afternoon were soon ended, as the liberating sound of the school bell rang over the corridors.

"Well that´s it for this week, I hope you students won´t forget to study for your tests, coming next month, even when today is the 5th edition of the Shrine festival, should you not forget to keep your mind sharp.

We will see each other next week then, _**Class-Represent Inukyūjo**_, if you would be so kind?!" The teacher said as he put his files in his briefcase.

"Everyone stand..., bow!" I stated as the whole class stood up and bowed before the teacher.

"Thanks for teaching us!" We all stated in a choir.

"Well then, make yourself a good time tonight, but don´t forget to be careful not to overdo it!" The teacher said, as we began to pack our things.

"Hey Class-rep, want to go to the Arcade before the festival begins!" Ren asked as he nudged me in the side.

"Sorry guys but I have to help Dad with the security check at the festival´s site for tonight, but I think Futaba and Nami will be free to go, since Matoi has to go to the final rehearsal before the time has come!" I explained and their sad mines literally became brighter as I mentioned the girls.

"Well then what are we waiting for Masashi, quick before they plan something..., you know girls-only stuff!" Ren stated as he and Masashi rushed out of the classroom after gathering their things.

I heard a faint `don´t run in the Hallway´ from one of the teachers before I too was done with packing.

"Hey Nii-chan!" I heard it coming from the door, I looked to see Matoi standing in the doorframe.

"Hey Nee-chan, I just wanted to come and pick you up!" I replied.

"Well seems like I was faster, are you ready to go?!" Matoi asked and I nodded.

"Just doing my Class-rep duty to an end and then we are good to go!" I stated as I put on my backpack and, after everyone was out, went out of the classroom myself, I witnessed how the Teacher closed the doors and how he put the keys back in the cupboard, where all the keys of the different Classrooms lied.

It was an additional security, should a key disappear we would at least know that the teacher was not to blame for it.

We told our goodbyes to the teacher before making our way back home to wash and dress up for the night.

"I´m so excited, I can't believe I will really do the Shrine-ceremony in front of the whole town, I just hope I won´t get any stage-fright!" Matoi stated while we trotted back home.

"Don´t make yourself nuts, I know you will be just fine and you will do a great job, all you have to do is to stay calm and think positive no matter what!" I explained and she nodded.

"Well I will try so, but I cannot promise anything!" She stated and I chuckled while ruffling her hair.

"There you go again, worrying about nothing, I mean you learned everything you could and trained hard to come so far, even the main priestess said that you are ready to participate, the only one who now can beat you down is but yourself!" I stated and she nodded smiling.

"You are absolutely right, dear Onii-chan!" She replied smiling.

"So, will Monja and Nyanja come too?!" She asked me with that same smug grin as Ren and Masashi wore before.

"Well I guess they will come, however I cannot be so sure of it!" I stated blushing.

"But you invited them as you said, am I right!?" she asked me, nudging in my side with an even smugger grin.

"Of course I did, I gave the invitation to Nyanja and she said she will think about it!" I explained.

"Well I have a good feeling about it, I am sure she will come and bring her brother along!" Matoi stated and now I smiled with a smug grin.

"Just admit it, you want Monja to see you in your priestess outfit, am I right?!" I asked and she blushed deep red.

"Maybe..., but you want Nyanja to see you in your new uniform, or am I wrong?!" Matoi countered and so it went back and forth until we got back home.

The festival would begin in 5 hours, thankfully was it made on a Friday evening, so tomorrow we have the weekend and we will be free from school, which gives us enough time to have a real blast tonight.

_**Part II: A colorful Festival, blooming love and Dark Omens**__**.**_

The festival was as colorful as it has been the last time, maybe even more.

Everybody laughed and everybody seemed to have a real good time just enjoying themselves.

The Ceremony was soon about to start and soon Matoi had her grand appearance on stage.

I meanwhile was patrolling around the festival ground, all dressed up in my new attire, even with the school being in our last Year, was a male, at the age of 15, being seen as an adult, at least in the eyes of the society.

Girls would become socially adult a year later, at the age of 16, it was also then, when they were able to legally marry someone, as long as the parents of both, the groom and the bride, accepted this marriage.

Even a pregnancy was allowed at this age even though it rarely happened so early.

For men was it allowed to get a part time job, if they would still got to school while they are 15 years old.

The compulsory school attendance ended with the successful ending of the 10th grade, according to the annual total average Score and the personal strengths and preferences of the individual student, possible jobs were offered to them from which they had the chance to make a Practical training, before deciding which way to follow in the future.

For me it had always been sure which way I wanted to follow:

_**Office for Civil Protection, Division: Disaster prevention, subdivision: firefighters.**_

It has been always my dream to become such great a firefighter like my Grandfather and Father have been, and for this goal I learned and trained as hard as I could, even my teachers said that I had good chances to reach my dream.

Matoi-chan on the other hand was, as I said before, not to 100% sure about it, she had two wish-futures which she intended to follow, priestess or paramedic, someone who could help people in dire need, psychological as well as physical.

She asked for an early part-time-internship in both, to make it clear to herself which way to follow, last years she took the one of Paramedic, this year for Priestess.

Same as Dad allowed me to make such an early Practical training, 2 years ago.

Momentarily she had her practical training as Temple Maid and it looked like she enjoyed herself more with this work..., at least so was my opinion of what I saw.

"_In the end it all depends on what she finds most comfortable with_!" I muttered to myself as I walked through the crowd, watching out for any problems or trouble.

"_Crrrzzz, junior-in training Mamoru Inukyūjo please coming!"_ I heard my father's voice out of the Microphone of my portable radio.

"Here Junior-in training Mamoru Inukyūjo, I´m listening, Sir?!" I asked, releasing the microphone from my shoulder strap.

"_Any problems on your Location so far_?" the voice asked.

"No problems or specific incidents to report, Sir!" I replied.

"_Good to hear, you can take things easy now, my son, we will take over..., but keep your eyes open, if anything happens don't hesitate to contact us, okay?!_" Father stated as I looked at my watch.

I almost forgot that a Junior-in training, means a minor student, who still works only part-time, is only allowed to work until 18 o´clock.

"Understood, I will call if any grave problems might occur and give accurate information and listen to my given orders, Sir!" I stated.

"_I copied that, have a good time with your friends my son, over and out!"_ He replied and I saluted.

"Over and out, Sir!" I said before I hung my microphone back on the shoulder strap, leaving it only on the receiver-mode.

"_Well then, time to meet up with the others_!" I mumbled as I made my way through the crowd.

Finding the others was quite easy, we made out a meeting place, near the shrines and that´s where they were all waiting, well, almost all of them.

"Hey there man, you are done with your Duty?!" Ren asked me as I approached them.

"Sure thing guys, but i´m still on constant alert, in case something might happen, anyways it´s good to see you, by the way..., nice outfits girls, you really look fabulous today!" I stated in all honesty, making them blushing.

Each one of them wore a yukata which really accentuated their femininity. Their Hairstyles were neatly done and even their makeup was not too much..., decent and just the right amount to still accentuate their natural beauty.

"Well thanks' a lot Mamoru-Sempai!" Futaba-chan explained while Nami-chan nodded.

"What..., i´m just saying the truth!" I stated sweat dropping, as Ren and Masashi looked at me with narrowed eyes.

"Anyways, has anyone seen Nyanja or Monja, haven´t seen them during my patrol!?" I exclaimed as I looked around.

"Sorry, no luck there bro, haven´t seen them since last week!" Ren stated with a smug grin.

"I see...!" I muttered as I looked down at the ground in thought.

"_I hope she comes_!" I thought but might have also said this out loud, for Futaba answered me.

"I´m sure that she will come later, she might have just messed up the time, or she´s not yet ready with picking out some clothes!" She stated while Nami nodded eagerly.

"Well it is hard to find the right clothes if you have such a occasion, every girl want´s to look good when she has the chance to show off a little.

I too was at a loss but fortunately Mom bought me this Yukata for my birthday last week!" She exclaimed as she pointed at her get up.

"Well it does look really nice on you Nami-chan!" Masashi complimented her and she blushed deep red.

"Thanks a lot..., Masashi-sempai!" Nami replied smiling brightly.

"Hmm..., oh I think it´s starting we should go!" I stated as I heard the music coming from the shrine and saw the people moving closer, to have a proper look at the ceremony

"Yeah or else the best Places will be gone!" Futaba stated and so we made our way over to the shrine.

The Ceremony was a complex show for itself, it included various incenses which apparently were used to let the Priestess fall into trance, while she danced in a ritual manner to the sound of a Koto. _(Japanese Instrument)_

This was done to come into Mental contact with Nature itself..., at least so they said.

Then the Priestess was about to prophesy a future event which would change something big here on Nippon, every year it was something quite cheerful, which mostly really happened in the end, like a rich Harvest, or a baby which was about to be born at a certain day to a certain time of the year and which should receive a certain name for it to be blessed with luck...

It were such wonders which held the believe in this Shrine festival alive and even Chino Ryu explained officially, that the Prophecies of the Priestess were something which even he could not influence, it were true predictions of the near future, which the spirit of the world allows only to a few chosen to be seen.

Such Predictions have in ancient times often saved people from disaster, they were often a blessing from heaven send, but also often a warning to the People of Nippon.

Also, so Chino Ryu´s words, the ceremony would have warned about the earthquake 10 years ago, if it would have been hold back then.

He was right, perhaps the people would have been able to be saved, if only we would have never stopped to respect the Nature.

We regretted it deeply, that's why we listened closely to every Prophecy made at this ceremony, so also to today..., the entire place was silent , expect of the ritual music of the koto and the stomps of the feet of the dancing Priestess.

Suddenly both the Music and the Priestess stopped and a nervous murmuring went through the mass as the Priestess remained Silent for a while.

"_I can see the future...,oh she is bad, she is so dark and lonely, a world which has fallen I can see._

_**The black flames**__ are burning strong and Millions are giving their lives, as they fight for their own desires and while other´s been deceived by __**HIS**__ lies._

_I see __**Good and Evil**__ fighting for the supreme rule over our worlds, and he who seeks to bring death, he who read __**the wicked words**__._

_I can see __**metal-men coming from the sky**__, raining down upon the world, just like a flood that washes away the past, to bring death and destruction __**at the dark one´s word**__._

_**He who lived through millennia**__, who saw how empires were born, he who saw legacies been build and destroyed and rebuild again, __**while over the past he will mourn**__._

_He who can see what cannot be seen, who explored the unexplored, he who gave his everything to forge us a new future, our current Era he unveiled._

_**The one true king and the lasts of the ancient ones**__, arise for a last stand, while leaving his folk behind and brought them a savior, __**his own legacy born by another´s hand**__._

_I can see the eyes of the evil and the eyes of the good, glaring at each other while steel clashes on steel, I see __**mountains breaking, islands dropping **__and countless of men suffering, over __**the darkness they feel**__._

_I can see Heroes, children who arise from the ashes of their past and reach out for a better future, I see them unite and join forces together __**to defend their own beloved culture**__._

_I see the enemy, the one Men who brings war with every breath he takes, he who laughs at War and the countless lies he makes._

_I see children who fight for their beloved, __**going beyond every boundary**__, over every limit of their own selves, to save their home and their friends, their future and their family._

_I see __**shield and sword being called to arms**__, as __**the One true Evil awakens from anew**__, when he begins to feast upon our Era, only __**the Celestial Order**__ can defeat him, __**as once the few**_!"

It was silent after the Priestess spoke, not a word was uttered, not a sound was made and yet everyone felt the same as I did, I felt the coldness of this night creeping in me, through every pore of my skin.

An unnatural coldness laid upon the town, a coldness I haven´t ever felt before, not even an hour before did I managed to feel it.

It was a coldness which only was to be associated with Chaos and Calamity.

And the last words of the Priestess were all we needed to confirm, that a storm was coming upon us, a storm of the most disturbing kind.

"_**When the ones who bring the night**__,__** turn the sky to become a fiery sea**__, __**then the cannonballs strike heavy and there seems to be nowhere else to flee**__._

_**Then in our darkest hour after my final rhyme**__, __**they will come back to Tailsworld **__**and **__**bring back in their wake**__, __**the ancient time**_!" The Priestess spoke before remaining silent for a long time, having ended her trance.

It was silent as the truth began to sink in each one of us.

It was undoubtable of what these last few words were speaking.

Those who sought to bring war and fire over the world, those who want to ignite flame of _**the next War of Sun and Moon**_.

The Priestess prophesied their comeback, in the darkest hour of the day, Midnight.

"_Lycanians_!" Nami-chan whispered, having practically learned each history book, which was available at the library, down to the core.

This one silent whisper was as loud as the noise of a Meteor-strike, and a sheer panic began to move the minds of the people around us.

Everyone looked at the Clock-tower at the Market Place.

22:00 pm.

Only two hours more until Midnight.

I was still looking at the Clock as I felt the first people pushing me around as they began to walk on speedy toes back home to barricade the doors.

As I said before, the Prophecies of the Priestess had proven to be accurate for the last five years and it was written down that it also was the case in the centuries before.

So heeding the warning of Nature itself was the best the people could do, and even when I tried to calm those around me down was even I unable to suppress a sheer mass-panic from arising.

Soon I had to practically jump around to not be pushed to the ground by the people who ran past me.

"Here Junior-in training Mamoru Inukyūjo, I report a mass panic at the Shrine-place, need immediately help to calm things down!" I spoke in my Radio.

"_Here speaks Chief Reito Inukyūjo, I am on my way, be careful and try to stay out of harm, we got this._

_For now try to get out of there and find Matoi-chan and your friends, bring them in safety at the Market Place._

_I will send your Father and your mother other there as well, good luck my Son_!" Grandpa´s voice replied as I grabbed Futabas hand and gestured her to grab those of the others.

"Roger Sir, good luck to you too, over and out!" I replied before I went with my friends in tow towards the shrine to pick up Matoi.

"Mamoru-Kun!" I heard a voice and looked around until I spotted a familiar face.

"Nyanja!" I stated in relief.

"I´m so glad you are okay, where´s your Brother?!" I asked her.

"He´s with Chino Ryu, they wanted to watch the Ceremony, while I was searching for you..., but tell me what´s going on here, why is everybody in such a panic!?" Nyanja asked me dumbfounded.

"You didn´t heard, the Priestess just prophesied an Attack of the Lycanians in the next 2 hours, that's why everybody tries to get home as quick as possible and barricades the doors, you should get your brother and get into hiding together with Chino Ryu!" I explained to her and she paled.

"So it´s true, Chino Ryu has had some bad dreams lately, he kept saying that this would be a bad omen, that something bad is about to happen.

However Monja and I, we didn´t believed it and played it off, saying he might has ate too much..., he also had a bad feeling about coming here today, until we convinced him that it would only be proper to attend this special day, since we fought so bitterly for it to be held in the first place.

That´s why we came so late, guess we should have listened to him!" She told us with a terrified voice.

"I see, well we should better go and pick up your brother and my sister, as well as Chino Ryu, we have to get towards the Market place with as many people as we can get, my parents will be waiting there for us for further instructions!" I replied and she nodded.

We made our way through the masses to get towards the shrine, I saw many people running around in panic, trying to get back home to bring all their favorite and most important belongings in security.

However I also saw many people, mostly seniors, who kneeled down and began to pray for forgiveness and for the safety of all.

"MATOI..., MATOI WHERE ARE YOU!" I shouted, looking around to find a glimpse of her.

"NII-SAN, OVER HERE!" I heard a loud voice, I looked upwards above the crowd, only to see both Matoi and Monja sitting on Chino Ryu´s shoulder a few meters away by the fountain.

"Guys are you alright!?" I asked and they nodded.

"We are alright, so what shall we do, Waffle?!" Chino Ryu asked.

"Grandpa told me to gather as many people together and go with them to the Market Place, Mom and Dad would be waiting there!" I explained and Matoi nodded.

"Sounds just like him!" She stated.

"Indeed, well then here we go!" Chino Ryu stated and with his massive stature he went on, paved a path into the masses which ran around in a hurry.

It lasted still half an hour until we managed to get towards the Market place, since we began to gather the people who fled back home and told them what my Grandfather told them, the Name Reito Inukyūjo still had the wished weight, even here in Caninestone.

"Only 1 ¾ hours before they come!" I mumbled, as I looked at the Clock-tower.

"I can feel it in the air as well, the feeling of dark magic, it really makes my scales crawl!" Chino Ryu stated, as he looked with narrowed eyes into the Harbors direction.

"The source for this feeling lies further away from Nippon although only a few miles and it comes constantly closer.

I think it would better if we gather the people in the shelters, instead of letting them barricade themselves in their homes, I am quite sure that we will have to await an air-raid!" He explained as he concentrated on feeling what the earth under our feet is feeling, grasping this feeling from every nearby island around us.

It was a powerful ability which had saved us often in the last years, with it he was able to determine the changing of the Islands positions around us and he could keep us from accidently colliding with nearby Sky-canyons.

Although not really visible for untrained eyes were the islands of the sky always in motion, slowly drifting on top of the Plasma-cloud-sea.

"Well we can tell this towards my Father, as soon as we meet him, look over there!" I stated as I saw how around the Market Places tents have been raised, where the medics, under them also my mother, began to treat the few injured, which were harmed during the early phase of the mass Panic.

My Father meanwhile began to conduct a retrieving team which was to get the people out of their houses in security.

"Mamoru, it´s good to see you and Matoi being unharmed, anyways here is the momentarily situation.

Around 20 minutes after the Priestess word I received word from the Observatory-towers and they approved of the coming evil the Priestess saw.

10 Massive Airships are coming straight at Nippon, they are only a few miles away anymore, but the vibe they get off is definitely not a good one.

Your Grandfather and I decided to bring the People in the raid shelters, we are not quite sure what the enemy is up to, but if the Prophecy of the Dark Flames are accurate, then they surely will set fire to the Villages and Caninestone.

Mamoru, I want you and Matoi as well as your friends to travel as quickly as possible back home and conduct the evacuation over there, your mother and a medic team is going to accompany you.

Keep me updated about the progress and if anything happens then contact me..., you must understand that this is serious Mamoru, this is no training anymore, lives are at stake here and I need you to save these lives, I need you guys to hurry, You understand!?" Father asked me and I saluted.

"Sir, Yes Sir!" I exclaimed loudly and I could see my father looking at me with Pride before he ruffled my hair.

"I´m sure you can do it Mamoru, i´m proud of you, of both of you, you did a real good job up on stage Matoi..., now go, you have no more time to lose!" Father stated and we all nodded.

"Chino Ryu on a word please!" he stated as Chino ryu was about to come along.

"I need you to raise a shield against the attackers, it must hold as long as the evacuations are ongoing, can you do that?!" I heard my father asking.

"If I use my forces and the systems in the ancient Shrine to amplify them..., then I am sure I can do it..., this dominion was given to me by my Father, I am it´s guardian deity and as long as I can will I protect it!" Chino Ryu exclaimed loudly.

He hurried away, making his way through the incoming masses toward the ancient Shrine, his Home high on top of the mountain behind the City.

Meanwhile we hurried on the bus which drove us to our Village, inside my Mother raised her voice to address everyone

"Alright Children and medics, you heard what Chief Inukyūjo told you, right now we are about to be attacked, we have only a little over an hour to save everyone.

You are now responsible of conducting an evacuation in _**Catnip village**_, I want you Children to hurry from house to house and get everyone out of there into the busses, they will drive them towards the Shelter up on the hill.

Save their lives, not their belongings, even if they intent to take something with them, tell them to save themselves and their family, rather than their wealth and memories.

Memories can be lost..., but they can also be renewed.

Children, right now you are not students anymore, most of you are already adults in the eyes of the Society, some even more than others, so it is your duty to act as an adult would, don´t let anyone tell you that you are just a child and don´t know what you are talking about, no matter how stubborn they will be, get them into the busses, they surely will give their thanks to you later on!" Mom explained and we nodded.

"Ma´am, can you tell us why these airships are attacking us?!" Futaba-chan asked.

"We don´t really know, in all the time since its existence, Nippon has never been in a war with anyone, but if we are right in assuming that these are Lycanians, than they don´t even need a clear reason to attack us, however are we quite sure that they come to conquer and harm the populace, so whatever you do don´t let them get you, once they are here!" Mom replied and we all gulped in terror.

"We will soon be there Mrs. Inukyūjo!" The Bus driver explained.

"Alright prepare yourselves, each one of you will get an official mark from me and such a west, which is evident of you being here with the Order and authority of _**the Organization for Disaster Prevention and Public Safety of Nippon**_, short _**O.D.P.P.S.N.**_!" Mom explained further as she showed us such a mark, similar to the one which I wore, however in Bronze, not like mine in Silver, indicating that their mark is only temporary and on a forced-recruitment-base.

"Remember, every inhabitant of this Island is at least responsible for one of their neighbors safety, this forced –recruitment is something we only do when there is no other way, in order to safe everyone.

This recruitment has no material award, the only thing to gain from it is perhaps the honor and the glory of saving someone, be it told so from others or known only by yourselves, right now all of this doesn´t matter.

What matters most is that everyone will be saved, no matter what!" Mom stated as she stared with a serious glance at each one of us as we all saluted.

"We have arrived, alright people gather together, we have to do things quick now, get the people out of their houses and in the busses, hurry up, we are running out of time!" mom explained as we all descended from the busses as we arrived in Catnip Village.

"Mamoru, Matoi and you others, please be careful out there, safe as many as you possibly can but don´t get yourself in danger, you understand, in the end you Kids are Nippon's proud Future which must be preserved at all cost!" Mom explained as she took us all by her side.

"Your parents will be proud of you, no matter what, so go and make sure they will be saved!" she explained and we saluted.

"Ma´am, Yes Ma´am!" We said in unison as we made our way into the Village where we saw how the people were urged to gather by the busses.

"Mamoru-kun please tell me what´s going on here?" Granny Nevary, our elder neighbor and a Childhood friend of my Grandparents, asked, being afraid upon the sudden events.

"An Attack is about to be cast against us, we all shall seek refuge in the raid-shelters, that´s why we bring everyone with the busses to the location before the attack happens!" I explained to her as I brought her to the busses.

"I see so the prophecy of the Priestess was accurate again am I right, I was shocked as I watched it in the TV!" she stated.

"Well can´t say I wasn´t either, i´m glad though that we had at least a head start of 2 hours, maybe we will have a big part of the inhabitants already in the shelter before the Attack begins, so hurry on in the bus so that you will be one of them!" I stated as I helped her inside of the bus which was nearly full.

"I thank you a million times little Mamoru-kun, God bless you and your family!" Granny Nevary stated as she ruffled my hair with a smile before she sat down in the bus and the same drove off.

"_Alright on to the next one_!" I mumbled as I looked at my watch.

"Dammit only a half hour anymore!" I thought at the sight on my watch.

"It´s so cold out here..., as if the world begins to freeze!" I heard the voice of Mr. Canostor, the vegetable-vendor of the Village, which was brought to the busses by Matoi.

He was right, it has gone significantly colder than before, I guess I just ignored the fact because I was too busy with my task.

Even with this sudden revelation, the evacuation went well..., at least before the first bombs were falling, even from here, 10 miles from the Capital city away, we could hear the noises.

"Oh my God!" Mom stated with her hands clasped in front of her mouth as she looked in the town's direction.

Here on the hill it was well to see how the flames began to sat the town on fire, I felt how my knees got weak as I saw a giant Airship appearing out of the smoke coming straight at us

"Alright do we have everyone, then into the busses, let´s get out of here!" Mom shouted as the last bus was filled.

I looked after my home as the bus drove off, I looked a last time at these familiar houses and the familiar Elementary school which I used to visit, I looked at the old Guards-tower in the back where me and my friends used to play, and which had burned almost down due to a failed firework, fore-last year.

I saw how the Airship came closer and how a cannonball, like meteor, rushed with a fiery tail towards the school, crashed with an almighty noise inside and set it in seconds ablaze.

With the terror before my eyes, with the horror creeping into every pore and the sorrow in my heart, I saw how my home burned down in Flames.

"Mamoru!" I heard Nyanja saying as she gently squeezed my palm, standing next to me, watching the smoke rising higher as the bus drove further away.

"How anyone can simply do something like that..., I mean destroying the existence of hundreds..., with the push of a button?!" I asked breathlessly.

"There are things in our world which devoid of any sane logic, people who do such things have no heart, no conscience, no feeling for right or wrong, they simply do it out of their own conviction that they stand above anyone else!" Mom explained as he tried to hold back her tears.

"People who believe to be kings or Gods, send to rule the world in their own fashion, forcing heir believes upon everyone else, leaving nothing but destruction, ash, dust and shattered bones, on which they build their empire!" She continued as the tears began to fall.

"_**The Inukyūjo Clan**_ is since ancient times one of the few oldest clans in Nippon, living since its creation on this Island, our Family fought in the war of Sun and Moon, and even lived through the Era of the belligerent States, as one of _**the Seven Swords of the Lunar King**_.

This is all I could save and it is perhaps the most important treasure of our family, I want it to belong to you Mamoru, as the oldest of you Two.

If ever something happens go and find this location which is shown on this map!" Mom explained, as she gave me a beautiful wooden box, on which I could see several pictures, which tell the story of the previous eras.

Right in the middle, on top of the cover, was a Large Crest, I identified it as the Inukyūjo-Clan´s crest.

I opened the box only to find a leathery pouch in which I could feel vellum, perhaps the said map, I also saw a small dagger, made of clear crystal, richly ornamented and with the Family crest on the hilt.

"This treasure has been given from father to father, your father told me to someday give it to you, should he be unable to do so.

Mamoru, please promise me that you use this dagger only to protect..., never to kill someone out of sheer spite!" Mom explained and begged of me.

"I will, I swear it on the graves of my Ancestors!" I stated with honest voice.

"This dagger is able to become a full-fledged sword, for the one it choses as a rightful bearer and in his most dire moments it will become the sword, to defend those dear to him.

The name it bears is _**Crysaventu**_, which means _Crystal-wind_, it has been forged in Mina, the home of the Taurhizas!" Mom explained, as she showed me the ornaments where I could see beings with large horns standing around an anvil with hammers.

She pointed at the name, engraved on the hilt.

"Whenever you need it, just think his name, not here, but here!" She told me pointing at my heart.

"I will do so!" I stated and she nodded as she embraced me and Matoi.

"DAMMIT; EVERYONE HOLD ON TIGHT!" We heard the bus driver shouting as suddenly a loud noise was to hear and the whole bus skid across the street as the road began to collapse.

"Dammit they bombarded the bridge´s pillars, if we don´t get off here we will fall down!" He stated as he maneuvered the bus across the Bridge, which began to break apart, as the pillars underneath were breaking from the heat and the impact of the bombs.

The bus driver drove the bus at full throttle over the bridge.

"Yes we made it..!" He began to shout as the last meters of the bridge were in sight.

"Oh shit!" he shouted as another impact caused the street before us to collapse and tilt to the side, one part of the bridge collapsed and began to fall backwards while the part we were driving to rose up in the sky, creating a ramp over which we practically flew with the bus.

"Oh my lord and all his holy, please let us making it!" The bus driver prayed, while everybody else screamed as the Bus began to rise higher and higher, before descending in a nosedive towards the other side of the bridge.

We made it, even though the bus was completely smashed by the impact, he skidded over the street, while turning head over heels, throwing the inmates from one side to another, I held Matoi and Nyanja in my tight grasp shielding them with my body, while Ren and Masashi did the same.

The bus finally stopped turning and managed to stop just in front of the cliff.

"Everyone alive?!" someone asked and I heard some murmuring in approval.

"Alright everybody get out of the bus but carefully we don´t know if it might not fall over the cliff!" The bus driver stated

Of course was everyone shaken from this sudden twist of fate and they all wanted to get out of the bus as soon as possible.

"Alright let´s get out of here Mamoru!" Ren stated as he guided Futaba out taking her hand carefully, Masashi and Nami followed behind them.

"Alright let´s go girls!" I stated as I wanted to step forwards.

"Owwww, wait Mamoru!" Nyanja stated as she shouted in pin, I looked back to see her on her knees.

"I think my knee is sprained!" she explained, as she tried to stand up but fell back with a hiss, I looked to see a her foot standing in a wrong angle.

"I see, okay, Matoi take mom, Monja you help Mrs. Nevary , get out of the bus as fast as possible, Matoi help mom with treating the injured, I will get Nyanja out of here!" I explained as they nodded and helped the two women to get out of the bus.

"Alright Nyanja, think you can get on my back?!" I asked her as I kneeled down in front of her.

"I think so, sorry to be such a burden!" She replied near the tears, although i´m not sure if it was the pain or selfdoubt.

"You are not a burden Nyanja, this could also have happened to myself, the most important is to get you out of here safely!" I stated to her, as I gently caressed her cheek.

"M-M-Mamoru!" She stammered blushing.

"Anyways, let´s get you out of here, hop on!" I stated as I turned around blushing myself, while I felt how she began to climb on my back.

I blushed even deeper red, as I felt her chest pushing in my back.

However the focusing on my momentarily task cleared my head, as soon as it was fogged with this strange feeling of acknowledgement.

Acknowledgement that Nyanja was growing to become a really beautiful woman.

I carefully made my way out of the bus as best as I can, I felt the heat rising all of a sudden and I smelled the stingink ordor of burning plastic and gasoline.

Wait..., gasoline?

"Oh shit!" I thought as I began to panic and frantically took my steps forward as fast as possible.

"You know..., this somehow reminds of how you saved me, back then when the tower in Catnip Village was burning and the firework flew astray and put the whole field around in flames.

I scrapped my knees back then and you took me piggy-back, to get me away from the tower and the burning fields, you were so cool back then..., my hero, my prince in shining armor!" Nyanja stated shyly, her head pressed on my back and I thought she might have inhaled too much smoke.

It was unusual for her to speak such words with such a soft voice, not that she didn´t know how to speak like a girl in love, at least I think so, but she never seemed so incredibly sensitive to me.

Usually she was loud brash and adventurous, but never shy and sensitive, at least that was how I got to know her.

"I remember!" I only said as I walked further while the heat just kept on rising.

I sweated like hell and my feet stumbled across the floor of the bus.

"I´m sorry, I know I am heavy, I've gained some weight lately, even Chino Ryu said so!" Nyanja stated after a while as we almost were at the bus's backdoor.

"No you´re not, there´s just so much of things lying in my way, I've got to be careful where I step!" I said to her, but she only chuckled.

"Always a Gentleman, aren´t you!" she playfully mocked me as we finally managed to get out of the bus.

"Alright now we have to find a way to get to the shelter as quick as possible!" I heard mom stating.

"Sure, okay..., and how are we supposed to do that..., I mean we have many injured people, some even unable to walk properly..., they have aircrafts with cannons and they have most likely heat-scan or other technology with which they can find us, no matter what, it won't be easy to get away.

The shelters are at the foot of the Mountain behind the city and it are 10 miles from here towards the city alone, and another 5 miles to the foot of the mountain, well at least if we even get so far, before we get spotted and hunted down!" The Bus driver stated, losing his hope.

"I Know it won´t be easy, but if we don´t try then we all going to die out here, as you said many of us are injured and need immediate medical treatment, but out here aren´t we able to do much, we need the medical center in the Raid-shelter to treat anyone.

I don´t know how, but me must give our bests and try to get there as soon as possible and before the enemy can find us, it doesn´t seems as if they have already spotted us!" Mom replied and we all began to find new hope we all nodded in excitement as we made our way, Nyanja still on my back and the injured between those strong men who managed to help them.

_**Part III: The Escapists and the Cat, which is none.**_

We weren´t far away as we suddenly heard a loud noise and the shine of a mighty fire.

"Dammit the Gasoline in the bus exploded, that spectacle has been most likely be seen by the enemy, we have to hurry, there is a mine not far from here, we might be able to hide there!" Mom stated as we saw the search lights far away coming from the Village.

"Whatever happens, stay together!" She explained and we nodded as we hurried forward.

We had a good head start before we saw the mine´s entrance however our followers were not far either, I was able to hear their Howls.

"Children, hide in the Mine, even if they get us, if at least you manage to survive and flee, then we have done anything right!" Mom stated with a serious tone and even though the words were left unspoken did I understood the hidden meaning behind her words.

"But you can come along there is enough Place in the mine and there are five chariots here we could all drive down along, in this labyrinth they might never find us?!" I stated as I looked at her with sorrow creeping in my heart.

"I know Mamoru, but if we all vanish in the mine they might understand our ways of thinking and follow us, however, if we can drive them off your tracks while you kids hide, you have clearly more chance to get away and search for help than if we are caught together.

The mine has two Exists, one is near the town and another near the Harbor, take the one near the harbor and get away from Nippon on an Airship, try to find help outside of this Region, somewhere must be someone who can help us, here take this with you, it´s a map on where to fly to find the Shepherd Republic!" Mom stated as she gave me another Map, this one looked new as if she has been just bought.

"It´s the same map which your father and his team used to get towards the Shepherd Republic two years ago, back then we helped the government to rebuild their Region and they told us if ever something happens to us, we should not hesitate to ask for their helping hand!" She explained.

"Use this too, it´s _**the mark of the Government of Nippon**_, its used the same way as your O.D.P.P.S.N.-mark, it shows that you come with the Authority of the Government and seek for help.

Go to _**the Embassy of Nippon, in Pharaoh in the Shepherd Republic**_ and ask for help, this is not only an Order by your Grandfather, should things go downhill, but also my request as your mother.

You guys are the only ones who can save Nippon, it is your duty as well as our wish for you to survive, no matter what!" Mom explained as she took us in her embrace.

"You know I couldn´t be any prouder of your Children and that´s why I want to preserve your future, there is so much which is out there for you, new things to explore, new things to understand, I want you to see them all!" Mom stated as she pressed us stronger on her, I saw how the other parents did the same, well knowing that they might never see their children again, but willing to let them go if it meant that they could survive.

"And now get in that chariot kids, here is a plan of the mine to orientate and here are helmets, maybe they are too big for you but they might save you in there, make sure to get out there and in safety, you understand..., wait I almost forgot something!" Mom stated as she looked up to the children who climbed in the chariot to drive down the mine.

"Can anyone of you even fly an Airship?" Mom asked but of course no one of us could give a positive answer, not the Children and not the Adults..., however.

"I know how to fly an Airship, although only the common models!" A voice called out.

The people looked around and stepped aside to let a young women of the Nekohito through, I recognized her as Mrs. _**Tereza G. Torias**_, one of the newest addition to our village, she came here barely a month ago, stating that _she searched for her lost Daughter_, while _her Husband searches at another place same as her eldest Daughter_.

"Mrs. Torias..., and you are sure you are not just saying it to get yourself in security!" Mom stated with narrowed, she was rarely mistrustful to anyone, however she was right, Mrs. Torias had something... dangerous at her, today even more than before.

"To run from a Battle is the most disgraceful thing one can do..., but to preserve the future for the Children, who still might have one, is one of the most Honorable things to do..., at least where I came from.

I know how these Lycanians act, 13 years ago I lost my home and my Daughter to them, and I won't look aside if this happens to other people.

I will bring your Children in security and I will come back with an army to fight the Lycanians, this is a Promise on the name of my Ancestors and my Father, _**Ex-King**_ _**Zentrix's Gelatorias**_, I _**Queen**_ _**Tereza G. Gelatorias**_ promise this to you on my very name and the grave of my mother, may heaven bless her soul!" Mrs. Torias explained with loud voice and the most honest eyes I had ever seen.

"Believe me I would love to stay and kick the butts of these cowards, but if I am the only one to fly an Airship to get these children out of harm's way and in safety, then I am willing to set my own desire behind, to give this mission my top priority!" She stated as she looked deep in my Mothers eyes.

"I believe you and I entrust you with the lives of not only my own Children, but all the Children of my Village, do not make me regret this decision or I will hunt you down no matter where you hide and I will make sure to end your live!" Mom stated with a deadly glare, while most of the adults took a step back, even I have never seen my mother this way, she always was so gentle and nice to everyone.

But now she had an aura around her, just as strong as the one of Mrs. Torias.

The Aura of Warrior.

"You have my word that I will get them in safety, this is unfortunately all I can give you..., beside of this..., I give this to you and I will make sure to get it back when I come with an army, so don´t you dare to die out their either..., maybe you find her per chance!" Mrs. Torias explained, not yielding a single millimeter, before she took of her locket and gave it to my mother.

"This is all I still have from my daughter, don´t you dare losing it!" She stated with serious eyes.

Both women stared for another few second at each other in a silent agreement, more like a pact which has been closed between them.

"The name of my Daughter is _**Chocolat `Choco` G. Gelatorias, 2**__**nd**__** Princess of Valhalla, **_born in the second year and went missing in the fourth year of her majesty, _**her father and my husband**_, _**King**_ _**Kodiak Garontrias´s**_, reign.

I don´t know if she still looks the way as on the photo or if she looks now completely different, as I said it are 13 years since I lost her out of sight on that faithful night, however you should understand that the world is a whole lot more different than you might think, Mrs. Inukyūjo, things are never quite the way they seem!" Mrs. Torias explained as she, right before our eyes, began to transform.

Her whole physical stature became bigger and larger, her small arms became stronger and more muscular, so her legs, her long cat-tail seemed to invert itself, becoming larger as almost all of her tail reverted back in her body.

Her large cat-ears shrunk to tiny round ones, but her mouth grew in its size, becoming larger and more like a Inuhito´s snout, Her hair became a turquoise shade of Blue, even her Eye color changed from gold to emerald.

The Women who suddenly stood before us looked completely different as the women before.

"As I said things are never quite the way they seem!" She said with a powerful voice, most likely thunderous when shouting.

"What are you?!" Most of them asked.

"I am a Kumear, one of those few last ones who survived the destruction of Valhalla, I was their queen for four years, but I have not once, in all of these 13 years, forgot my wrath on these cowardly Lycanians who came and bombarded my home, set fire to our villages and killed numerous of our Families and friends.

About 20 people were all the Kumears who survived this massacre, including my Family and the Orion-Valkyries of the royal guardians.

20 out of 50.000!" Mrs. Torias stated and we all gasped in sheer terror.

Only ..., 20!?" Matoi, asked in shock.

"Back then the whole island collapsed and we, my Family and I as well as those few others barely made it out, they set the Harbor on fire and so most of the Airships, only a small one, fitting only 20 people, was still unharmed.

During the evacuation we were attacked and I was separated from my daughter and her Guardian, who managed to flee into a rescue-cruiser, but where blown off by the storm that arise in that night, ever since i´m searching for her wherever I can.

As I told you before did I came to this island to search for her, but even here I was unable to find her by now!" Mrs. Torias explained.

"But you said she might look different to how she looked back then, how would you find her?!" Mom asked.

"A Mother always recognizes her children..., also has my Daughter, or better said every Royal child, a seal, which holds their forces under cover, until they are old enough to properly use them.

Also, in case they would be kidnapped alongside other Children, wouldn´t they being able to be differed from any other child, since the seal can only be seen by those who love the child, be it as friend, future marriage partner, or as family.

I wanted to become a school nurse, so I could search for this very seal during the Girls Physical Examination day, the Seal is in the neck area and looks like a Crown with the Kumear crest inside!" Mrs. Torias explained while the howls came closer.

"Guess I will search again at some other place, at least when we safely get out of here and managed to safe Nippon!" She explained with a deep sigh.

"Anyways I think we better get going Kids, your parents are giving us a chance to get you out of here, so we better don´t blow it!" She stated as she urged us to get into the Chariots, the adults helped the last few kids to get inside, while she stepped inside of the Mining-train´s locomotive and set the same in function.

"_Luckily this thing is similarly operated than those back home, Dad once showed me how to drive it..., it was fun_!" Mrs. Torias mumbled as she wiped away a tear which rolled over her cheek as she began to drive carefully forward.

"I think it would be best if you seal the mines entrance, take the dynamite and blow it up so that no one can follow us!" She shouted back and my Mother nodded as she stepped towards a wooden box in which a few bundles of red rods lay inside.

"Alright, Children please be careful out there and listen to Mrs. Gelatorias orders, and come back home safely, we will do anything to survive!" Mom stated and the adults all embraced their children a last time, kissed them goodbye.

"We must hurry!" Mrs. Torias, or better said Mrs. Gelatorias explained as she accelerated the train and soon we could see how our parents vanished behind the curve, we drove through the dark before we heard a loud noise and the rumbling of the mine which was collapsing.

"_We must get faster_!" Our Driver mumbled as she shifted the train in high gear, behind us we heard more rumbling and soon we saw how the entire mineshaft behind us began to collapse.

In last second we reached a large den, with a dark abyss underneath, over which many bridges with rails were leading to another part of the mine.

The tunnel behind us collapsed and the rocks closed the exit shut.

"That was nerve-wrecking, now we have to find our way out of this mine, little Mamoru-kun you know how to read this map am I right?!" Mrs. Gelatorias asked.

"Of course Mrs. Gelatorias!" I responded.

"Oh please, just call me Tereza!" Mrs. Gelatorias explained and I nodded.

"Will do so Tereza..., anyways you will have to reduce the speed so that we can adjust the course if necessary, the switch is right there on this Platform.

Afterwards we will have a long ride until the next Switch, we have to adjust our course for five times before we arrive at the Mines exit near the harbor!" I explained, as I switched on my helmet-lamp and studied the Mine-map.

"Well then, guess we should adjust us on a long journey together, no fear i´m well versed in magic and weaponless combat and with a weapon I am undefeated, expect of my Husband he can do that way better than me...

Anyways what i´m trying to say is, that you guys will be safe at my side, as long as you listen to my words, if you do that I will guarantee you that we won´t have any problems, which I cannot handle!" Tereza explained and we all nodded.

"Well then, onwards we go!" She stated as the train kept running, driving us into our fated destination and an unknown future.

_**(To be continued...)**_

_**Part 4: The Shangri-La-Chronicles Part 1: En guarde, prepare for War!**_

**13\. September 1511, Shangri-La in the Royal Throne-room, Maranell´s Pov:**

The climate around the island was quite cold around this time of the year, however today it seemed to be even colder than usual, cold and dark.

A sinister chill ran down my spine, after I witnessed what I saw through my Telescope, _**the Observatory**_.

"_So you made a new move Lycan and as I know you, you expect me to make a move myself, a move after your plan..., however there you are mistaken, little boy._

_I won´t be playing after your rules, I had sworn to defeat you someday, once and for all, even if I have to take out every single figure, on your side of this wicked game_!" I mumbled as I observed how two ship fleets were heading south-east, past the Shepherd Republic.

Sure they were camouflaged with their stealth technology, but it need a lot more if they intend to fool my eyes, even if I observe the sky since days and nights long for a possible attack and am quite tired.

But I was wide awake, the moment I saw this anticipated attack, the Terror which was about to be unleashed upon Tailsworld once again, however, if they ignore the Shepherd Republic and heading southeast, then there is but only one place they intent to go, so much was clear, even to me.

"_Hmm, guess I better get some Intel on how things are in Prairie_!" I muttered, as I shifted the position and the lens strength of my Telescope, allowing it to see further away.

What I saw surprised even me.

"Well I heard they had some problems there, but I wouldn´t have guessed it to be that bad, has the shield I have had built been eradicated..., and if yes, how long has it been and why did that happen.

The Shield would have most likely hold out for at least 2.000 years, why is it broken 500 years earlier..., did I overestimated my forces and was too lax with my magic..., no that cannot be the reason it broke, in terms of Securing Islands I am quite Strict with myself.

"The Archipelago should have been safe... something unexpected must have happened.

If I shall be honest I haven't heard about Prairie in ages, sure I was asleep for nearly 1500 years but even in the last 50 years I've got no news about it, I just thought that nothing would have been wrong there if I hadn´t gotten any letter.

"Guess they stopped writing after I did not replied!" I thought as I looked at _**2 crests**_ which were drawn,_** alongside 5 other crests**_, upon the wall behind the Throne.

"_**The Seven swords of the Lunar King**_..., it has been ages since I heard this story!" I heard a voice stating in front of me.

"Shane and Nate Redsign, it´s good to see you here again, did everything went well?!" I asked my most loyal warriors and my youngest Captains of the Silver-Guard.

"Indeed My lord, White´s friends have succefully made contact with Shanuk Wolvenra´s folk, however it seems that a Lycanian Paladin is roaming the island, but we are sure that the Folk´s inter Paladins will be able to deal with him if things go any worse, for now they seem to be safe!" Shane explained.

"I see, well that´s good to hear, I was worried they might have gotten in serious trouble, or even worse that they might have been dead, unfortunately can't I see their Airship.

"That´s the only weakness of the Observatory, I cannot see anywhere, where I haven't been before at least once, and since I never even saw their Ship or have been aboard, I cannot locate it either!" I told them and they nodded knowingly.

"I only saw that they were departing from Shamballa, afterwards I wasn´t able to find them anymore.

But now I can see them again, since they are at Aurora!" I explained.

"Anyways, I have a huge favor to ask of you two, since you are already here, Nate, I want you mobilize the entire Guards-corps and make them taking security measures to defend the Island in my absence with everything they´ve got, let 20 Paladins here.

"Shane I want you to call the Silver-Guard together, they will split in two under your and Nate´s command, balance their strenght as much as possible!" I explained and they nodded.

"What is the matter Sire, why do you wish to mobilize us?!" Shane asked.

"It seems to me as if Lycan´s next target is the Kingdom of Prairie and most likely also the South-eastern Island Nippon.

In order to defend them I need two squads, one who accompanies me towards Prairie and the other is ordered to take care of those who attack Nippon.

Lycan most likely thinks that, in order to defend Shangri-La, I would stay with a small group at Shangri-La, while spreading the main force of our army towards the two Archipelagos.

Back then during the War, the seven swords were by my side, sure they were strong but just seven knights, Lycan most likely has no idea about the later establishment of the Silver-Guard and won´t anticipate me from leaving the Island in the care of the main Army, while myself is gone.

But even if we don´t have such technological war-machines than Lycan, do we definitely have the better defense system..., even without me being here, _**the Cardinal Throne-Guardians**_ will surely defend the Island well enough, to last at least a month even while being under constant siege, and I am sure that I will return after approximately only 2 weeks, at most!" I explained to him and they nodded.

"We will heed your order immediately, in approximately 20 minutes the entire Silver-Guard will be ready to head out by your command and we will fight to defend this world, until our last dying breath!" Shane and Nate replied in unison as both bowed before heading out.

"Wait you t´wo, please send Rose and Carmine as well as _**Haxel Highwind and Kangonas Bagpunch**_ here while you are at it, it is urgent!" I explained and they saluted.

"Yes Sire!" they exclaimed before they vanished.

I returned to observe the situations of the world through the Observatory.

"Hmmmm, seems like Red´s about to get into big trouble and it doesn´t look good for his friends either, guess we better prepare for an all-out attack at the Lycanians.

I am sure that Lycan will not bear the shame if he loses, the next time he attacks, he might set anything against us at once..., maybe even I won't be able to stop him then, at least not without several people losing their life.

But by the name of my Family and my old friends, I will defend this World with all my heart and my life, I will fight until one of us falls.

Seem like King Maranell Wolvenra´s Final Stand is getting closer and closer!" I muttered as I gripped my chest, as I felt a slight demanding sting in it.

I felt it since weeks, my life began to fade, so did my strength, _**the exceeded lifetime**_, which I was granted through the Full-moon sphere, will soon be over.

Fortunately the spell, which I sat on the sphere after I it broke to pieces back then as Lycan tried to pest it, will make sure that she will never get into evil hands.

Instead_** she will split her forces by creating duplicates **_of herself and hiding themselves under the guard of _**the 6 Cardinal Throne-Guardians**_.

It was a security for keeping Lycan from acquiring the last bit of needed power to conquer all of Ragnarök..., the Full-Moon sphere is not to ever fall in his hands, if she does, this world cannot be saved anymore and it will most likely fall into a war of extreme and unknown expanses.

Even I and Shiro _(White Savage the 1__st__)_ never dared to accumulate all of the Spheres power in our body at once, not that we feared to be ripped apart by these forces...

No we were afraid from getting corrupted by these powers..., acquiring them would make us gods over this world and that was something neither of us ever intended to become.

We fought and gathered our powers in order to free our folks and erase all the misery, which the wars of the different nations, during the Era of the belligerent states, brought forth.

All I had done ever since was to find ways to better defend this world from Evil, be it a Dictator and conqueror..., or even worse, HIM.

"Will it be enough?!" I wondered, as I thought back at the broken Shield of Prairie, the vanished 500 years, which it should still have hold out.

"Sigh in the end it was predictable that something worse and unexpected would happen someday!" I muttered as I heard steps coming closer.

"My Lord, you asked for us?!" Rose asked.

"Indeed, Rose, Carmine, I need you two to immediately travel towards the Shepherd Republic, towards the island of Shetland, I want you to meet up with red and his friends and help them out, tell him that his friends are in grave danger at the Island of Ragdoll, between Pharaoh and the Korat Archipelago.

Tell him that he has to prove his true allegiance towards the safety of the Shepherd Republic and his worth as future king of Shangri-La, by defending his friends and bringing an end to the Lycanian Base, which operates there, seize it and turn it towards a base of our own, free those Kidnapped people and make sure you capture some of the Lycanians alive for interrogation.

Also he shall try to preserve as many data as possible from being erased during the assault.

Tell him that as main reward I will tell him everything he needs to know, about his past life here, his heritage and also about Ragnarök and Lycan Wolfenstein.

Also will a big revelation wait at the Island, in more than just one way, something interesting for all three, himself, Elhize Melizee and Chocolat Gelato, things they never knew and most likely would have never expected to find out as well as things about their pasts!" I Explained to her.

"I will do so Sire!" Rose explained.

"Carmine I want you to teach him again about the way of the sword and the sword in his heart, as well as about the right use of _**Crimnos Attaka**_ _(Crimson Assault)_!" I told him and he nodded.

"Get to these task immediately, I want you to depart as soon as possible, dismissed!" I told them and they saluted before hurrying away.

"Now to you too, it has been a long time until you last saw Red haven´t it..., well I am willing to give you the chance to witness his progress with own eyes, you guys will go down to the shepherd Republic as well!" I explained to Red´s old Childhood friends and I saw their eyes lighting up.

"You have a special job to accomplish for me I want you two to meet up with a Special agent which lives down in the Republic, at the Island Spinon and provides us with insider-informations.

Her name is _**Julie Summers and she works as a waitress at Stardogs**_, but don´t let yourself being fooled, she might look carefree but she is a real strategic genius...

If you give her an hour she can plan a whole war, and the way to end it victorious, though, to the very last detail.

Anyways I want you to contact her, she shall show you one of her Regular Customers, _**a Big Caninu known as Kodiak**_, I want you to deliver him this letter and accompany him in his further journey.

Tell him that it is urgent and that it is about his youngest Daughter and his wife being in trouble and most likely are doomed to end up all in the same place, right there where Red is ultimately heading..., In Ragdoll.

He´s supposed to gather all his forces and men together and follow his greatest desire since 13 years!" I explained and they nodded.

"We will do so, my Lord, consider it done!" Haxel replied while Kangonas nodded as both bowed deeply.

"Then go, meet up with Rose and Carmine they shall take you along towards Spinon, as they make their way towards Shetland, that is an Order with High priority!" I explained and once again they saluted.

"Yes, your Majesty!" they stated in unison as they rushed outside, to get in gear.

"_And so all the Gears begin to turn and ring in the rise of new Legends, I ask myself what for glorious tales will be told after I am no more..., will you remain observing and scribing down the history, _just as you once promised..., _**Genma..., **__**little Brother**_..., and how about you_**, Padma, my last survived and most dearest Friend**__?_!" I thought, as I closed my eyes and observed _**the unseen and forgotten Realms**_, observing the _**last two of the Ancients**_, four if I include myself and the resurfaced Hades.

I returned to the Observatory a last time today, to watch over the world, before I would go to fight for the safety of the same.

What I saw didn´t pleased me in the slightest and yet I knew that all of us had the force to change things, we only have to act as soon as the time is right.

The time has come for Sun and Moon to unite once again and fight against the Darkness, which threatens to swallow all of this world.

_**Part 5: The Million-Chronicles part 1: Children, hidden in the Shadows.**_

_**13\. September 1511, Betakin´s Pov:**_

Seeing the Parents only every now and then, due to their work, was nothing new to us, nor was it new that mom hesitated to introduce us to our step-brother Red Savarin.

And it was especially nothing new that Alpharia and Cetala practically killed me with their eyes, as I gave them these news.

"You promised it Nii-chan, you told me that you would handle things..., about asking Mom to go visit Red-Onii-chan..., how could you let yourself being persuaded by that same old lie?!" Alpharia asked me with narrowed eyes, as she stared me down.

Even though she often acted quite immature was she still 2 years older than me, as well as a bit taller, although not much, however what more pressured me was the sorrowful gaze of Cetala.

"You do realize that this way we will never get to meet him, i´m so sick of mom beating around the bush, she should just tell us straight, if she ever decides to let us meet him or not..., in that case I will just have to take it on myself, to get us to meet him!" She explained with a furious gaze at me.

"Alpharia you cannot be serious, you don´t even know where he is for the moment and do you even have thought about how awkward that would be, if you go up to him and introduce yourself as his younger Step-sister?!" I asked, trying to reason her but as always she didn´t listened to me.

"Do you know what really awkward is..., having a brother and never in your life being able to meet him, less even speak with him, all we ever do is watching the same old recorded interview on the TV-screen...

All of this is just happening, because mom has not the guts to tell him about us, as if she is ashamed of admitting our existence to him..., I had enough of all of this, it´s time for him to meet us, we are family, whether he likes it or not.

He will accept us, that I am most certain about, a man who saves others without any material reward, even risking his own life countless of times, will not yield before getting to know his family!" She explained as she pinned me down on the chair.

"We hybrids are a rare breed you could say..., and it´s worse enough that Blanche and Nero are dead, we do not need to start rejecting each other, just because our birth, as what we are, hasn´t been morally correct!

I know that some people might be afraid of us and maybe they will start rejecting us if they know what we are, but we got a right to live and we got a right to get to know those, who are the same as we are.

If ever something happens to Mom and Dad, then Red will be the only family which is left to us and believe me, asking him then for help would be way more difficult and awkward, as when he already knows us ages before this happens and accepted us.

I don´t want Mom or Dad to ever regret not having introduced us to him.

And even if the case might come that he will get angry at Mom , then I will surely defend her, all she did to us after our birth, was out of her own desire to save the world, which she helped threatening, through her first Two children and the men she had trusted so much, before she discovered his betrayal.

Looking at it I could say, that we might have been mere tools at first, sidekicks, born to aid Red in his Battle with Baion, Nero and Blanck..., but in the end, through our mother and father, we learned how it feels to be loved and we learned to live as a normal child thanks to them, despite not being normal in the slightest!" Alpharia stated as she began to tear up.

"Even though we had this sole purpose at first, Mom always treated us as equal to herself, not as a mere experiment and as a mere instrument to gain victory over Baion, she treated us like real children, she gave us love care and a will to live on happily, until the day we die.

She gave us strength, willpower, righteousness and the possibility to survive in this harsh world, she gave us life and she gave us hope, that someday we may become a full-fledged part of this society.

We are Hybrids and we are here to live on into the future.

I will make sure that Red understands this and that he will accept it, I won´t allow him to reject all of this..., if he is any bit the man I think he is, then I am sure he will not reject us, nor will he be angry at mom!" She explained with a huff, as she wiped her tears away, acting tough again.

"Well I guess you are right!" I explained to her.

"Of course I am!" She hissed.

"Well I told mom that you might react this way, so she might not be really surprised that you actually would manage to go to meet him one of these days!" I stated in defeat and she nodded.

"You bet, I am 15, which means I am an Adult and so I am also allowed to do such things, however are you the only one of us who can fly an Airship, so you will have to help us anyways!" She stated and I rose my eyebrow in skepticism.

"Oh so now you are saying I must do it..., well what if I refuse, what when I tell you that I rather want to wait until we will go all together?!" I asked.

"Then dear brother of my, I will have to force you into helping me, remember I still got _**THAT**_ as the Ace in my hand and you don´t want mom to find out you did this, am I right!" She cooed and I paled as blank as a sheet.

"You..., you wouldn´t dare...!"I stammered, as she looked at me with a devious smile.

"Oh are you so sure about that, what did you said about it again...,?

Ah yeah now I remember, you said that you would die of shame and embarrassment, if she ever finds it out..., after all you are supposed to be the more mature one of us three, despite me being the oldest.

And you wouldn´t want to disappoint her with something like that, am I right?!" She cooed further.

"It was only a onetime thing, so why the hell do you have to keep harassing me with it?!" I asked.

"Because it´s fun and enjoyable to see your expression of sheer Terror, when I threat to shatter your perfect mask..., to threatening your state as the favorite Child!" She replied with a bored expression.

"You are so annoying sis, how often has mom and dad to explain to you, that no one of us is in any way being favored, at least not more than the others, I just happen to be more easy to handle than a power pack like you and getting rewarded upon it!" I explained to her.

"How about you trying to calm down and mature a bit, I bet you will then be rewarded too in no time, at least if you do something which is worth a reward.

I mean your last tests had not even an average score, as much as I heard, it was deeply below any average I have ever read about, and I know you hid them from Mom, maybe I should tell her that you begin to become a delinquent, who stopped studying and rather goes out to have fun and do stupid things, instead of learning something valuable for life?!" I asked with a smug grin.

"I´m no delinquent..., and even if I have a bad score, that´s so none of your business, so butt out..., or else I will make copies of _**THAT**_ and tape them on every lamppost and tree on the whole island!" Alpharia threatened me.

It was logical that if ever words comes out about all of this, I would be in serious trouble, Mom always told us to keep the attention we get at a mere minimum, she made us promising it..., but in the end we were teenagers in puberty, of course it was not always easy to keep that promise.

Even I broke it one single time, as I did some intimate things with the girl I loved, _**Cherry Blossom**_, it just was a shame that Alpharia managed to _catch us in the act and took a video with her phone_, threatening to spread it over to mom if I would complain about her exploiting me.

Therefore, whenever she needed someone to do something for her, it was me who was forced to abide her command.

Well at least so long until I had my own dirt on her and boy that was definitely not a little.

"I dare you to do just that and I will make sure that mom gets to know..., about every single boy you have beaten up behind the school to get their money and every test you´ve failed, believe me you will drown in your studies and punishment as soon as she gets to know!" I threatened back, not yielding a millimeter as we were at each other's throat.

"You know damn right that I only got back from them what they´ve stolen others, I didn´t even kept one single ring of that money for myself, so don´t think you´ve got any dirt on me, even with those puny test-scores that I have, what you did is way more heavy-weighted.

What did you think about, as _you humped Cherry in the Sports equipment room of the school_, you should be grateful that it was but only me who caught you guys, if it was the teacher you would have had to visit the Principal, and then Cherry´s parents would have known about you going after their daughter.

One does not make the Mayor of Bordaussie to your own enemy!" Alpharia stated with that smug grin.

"Oh bite me, I love Cherry and she loves me, so why should we keep that love under chains?!" I asked her before she grabbed me by the collar.

"You know damn right why we aren´t allowed to fall in love with anyone, if our children will be born in human form then the people will know that we are Hybrids and then things will get awful.

Not only for us, but also for mom and dad, you know damn well that the government tried to investigate from where Nero and Blanck came from, as they found their dead bodies.

It hurted Mom that they were dissected and then burned to ashes before being released somewhere, she had not even a possibility to give them a real funeral.

The government luckily hasn´t found out much, but what do you think they would do if they find out that it was mom who once created them and that we are Hybrids as well, we will be imprisoned and kept for medical investigations.

They would treat us as aliens and possibly even experiment on us in a similar way as Baion experimented on Rose and Carmine, I don´t want that just because you cannot keep it in your pants!" Alpharia stated with narrowed eyes.

"I am careful okay, I used a condom back then and I haven't told her in any ways about any of my heritage, neither as paladin nor as hybrid, I love her but I lied to her the whole time about my true self.

Even I would know that she would be afraid and possibly avoid me as soon as she get to know, you know that she moved with her father from Pharaoh away after her Mother died during Nero and Blank's attack.

If she would get to know that I am their little brother, she would most likely hate me and let me being hunted down..., even I know that but, I just love her, I can´t change this fact, I love Cherry Blossom more than everything.

And isn´t it strange that we are not allowed to show us to the world, but everybody knows of Red as a Caninu with super-powers..., even if only a handful of them know that he´s actually a Hybrid, does no one dare to go against him or his friends.

I just don´t get it, why is that so and why can´t it be so with us as well, why must we live in hiding!" I explained and Alpharia sighed.

"People accepted the fact that Red-Onii-chan is unique, but they do not fear him because he risked his life to defend the Shepherd Republic twice against others with Super-powers, he´s so to say a Super-hero to them, someone who gladly helps the folk whenever it is in dire need.

And he mostly just stumbled across the danger and acts upon it in the best way possible to safe others, mom explained to me that Red never even wanted to be a hero, that he was forced by the circumstances back then, to act upon his righteous believes.

But we are different in many aspects, no one knows us, no one has seen our powers or how we use them, and no one would believe us anyways if we just claim to bear no hostility against the Shepherd Republic.

In the end we would end up being surveyed our entire life, unless we would save the world same as Red did, but there is nothing happening out there, so we should not be able to prove our allegiance to the Shepherd Republic, as super natural guardians, in the near future!" She explained as she released my collar.

"_If only I could get Cherry to hate your guts somehow, then we would have at least one problem less_!" She mumbled and I nearly choked on the water I drank.

"Don´t you dare doing anything stupid or I make you regret it your entire life!" I threatened her.

"Oh Yeah..., something stupid..., like what?!" She asked with narrowed eyes.

"For example trying to spread any false rumors around, to get her to hate me and break up with me!" I hissed, as we stared each other down.

"Perhaps that´s what I would do..., at least we then would be safe again..., I know your wrath and I know I would normally not do something like this, I would be glad if we could fall in love with someone without any danger.

I mean I also don´t like the thought of having to fall in love with you someday if we intent to keep _**the secret society of the Hybrid-Children**_ ongoing!" She explained.

"Then why do you try to stop me, I am sure that someday I can find a way to make her understand without her hating my guts!" I hissed but she only looked at me with an angry stare, she was about to yell as we heard a loud sigh.

"Guys stop fighting, you are coming off topic here!" We heard a voice coming from the ground, I looked to see Cetala trying to bring us off each-others' throats, looking at each of us in annoyance.

"Anyways, Mom is still working and cannot come back home until today, perhaps in the late afternoon, even though she triple-assured us that she would come back home yesterday evening or at least early this morning.

But as you know she never came back , not even Dad have we seen, after his lame excuse of doing another job until evening, going directly towards Airedale afterwards before re-arriving with mom later.

Mom said she would definitely come back home to us, so did Dad, which basically means they broke both their promises to us once again, even though they promised us not to do so ever again!" Cetala explained and I nodded in understanding but still was a bit confused about the sudden change of topics and moods.

"So what´s the point?!" I asked in suspicion but had a good idea where this was going, and I didn´t like her thought patterns one bit.

"We promised them to stay here and wait for them to re-arrive, just as they have promised to us and still didn´t kept it, so basically this means that we are no longer obligated to keep our promises to them, if they don´t keep theirs.

I think we just going to break our promise and go meet Red and his friends on our own, regardless of what mom tells us later!" Cetala explained and Alpharia nodded.

"Dad told us that Mom had some problems at work and that he would go to earn some money for the next week, so they would be able to stay a bit longer, he told us that he and mom would definitely come back in the evening.

However as you see aren´t they here, therefore Cetala is right, they broke their promise to us and didn't even gave us an explanation for their tardiness.

It is nearly noon now, so I guess we better get going, if we fly now we will be able to get to Airedale in about 2-3 hours, meet up with Red, introduce ourselves and talk a little, later we will fly back home and be back by evening.

At least Mom and Dad, if we leave them a letter, then knows where we are and what we are doing..., that´s more than we know from them right now, so they have no right to complain!" Alpharia explained and I facepalmed.

"Indeed she´s right we are not obligated to keep our part of the bargain if they just keep on missing on doing theirs, they only got themselves to blame, that it had to go this far!" Cetala stated and I sighed, of course it was impossible anymore to get these two of the idea of undertaking such a risky plan, especially all on our own.

But i hated the fact to do things behin dmy parent´s back,..., even when i did it all the time when i met Cherry, also didn´t i wanted to go since I had planned to go on a date with Cherry, tomorrow morning..., i was quite sure that it won´t stay by a mere day anyways.

"..., hmmm..., hnnng..., grrrrr..., ALRIGHT!" I shouted after I tried my best of keeping my own curiosity in check, as I told mom before, I too wished to meet my older step-brother Red, so in the end, my curiosity has won, even if I was not fond in the slightest about this kind of Plan.

"I guess there is just no helping it anymore, but we have to be careful on our way..., by the way, how are we supposed to find Red anyways?!" I asked them.

"Well I heard that he is often seen in Airedale, almost every 4th day of the Year, and Mom stated the last time we talked that she met Red in Pharaoh and that they would soon go back to Airedale, that was only 2 days ago, so we might meet him there, we have luck, tomorrow starts the All-saints week, which means that the next week is no school!" Alpharia explained and I sighed in annoyance, I knew it would come so far.

"I´ve got to find a good excuse for telling Cherry how sorry I am, that I miss our date but yeah..., I guess that might work out, but how are we going to pay all of this?!" I asked.

"Well I did saved some money for a situation precisely like this..., and I know for sure that you have also saved some money _for your personal use_, haven´t you!?" Alpharia cooed and I facepalmed in annoyance.

"Well I do did that I guess!" I explained blushing and she nodded with that self-pleased grin.

"I´ve got some money too!" Cetala stated, as she put her piggybank on the table and was about to smash it to bits, before I could stop her.

"Don´t you dare..., keep this money for yourself, this time we will pay, you will pay us up with something, perhaps a meal someday when you are older, so don´t worry!" Alpharia explained.

"I would feel bad to allow my cute little sister to go to such lengths to fulfill herself a dream!" Alpharia explained at my glance.

"I see, but you have absolutely no scruple to ask that from your younger brother!" I stated with narrowed eyes.

"Oh just shut your trap and quit your whining!" Was all I got as answer.

"Ceta is special, she´s cute and intelligent and you are annoying and a know-it-all!" Alpharia explained.

"Geez thanks a lot, Alpha-nee-chan!" I replied in annoyance.

"T´was a pleasure Beta-nii-chan!" She replied with that smug grin.

"And as excuse for Cherry..., just tell her that our Parents are stuck in some problems at their work and asked us to meet up with them in Airedale, you would at least not entirely lie to her!" Alpharia explained and I rolled my eyes, that was such an obvious lie, which would only come from Alpharia.

"Well I guess I can try it!" I mumbled as I was about to grab the phone, before the same suddenly began buzzing.

"Huh..., hey it´s Dad..., hey Dad what´s wrong, where are you guys?!" I asked as I put the phone on speaker.

"_I´m near Pharaoh right now, Listen well you guys, I have to save your mother, she´s stuck in a lifetreating situation alongside her crew and Opera´s crew as well, I will try to get them out of there somehow, meanwhile, during our absence, I want you to fly over towards Basset and meet up with your Brother Red._

_If something happens to us, then you will at least have a place to stay, I am sure that he will not neglect you when you explain your situation to him properly, i doubt he would send you back in the cold, just beacause you are hybrids and i´m sure he will also not hate you nor your Mother, even if she has always been worried about it._

_Anyways, Betakin I want you to take the glider who´s in the garage under the tarps, and get you guys over there, pack some clothes and a little provisions together, I will call Red and prepare him to meet up with you guys._

_I Know it always has been your dream to meet him, now is your only chance to do so, I swear I will bring your mother back, I know I often had to break some promises due to work, so did your mother, but I swear by my life and the Grave of **my Sister Rebecca**, that I will bring your mother back in safety, we meet each other in Airedale._

_Be careful out there my children, the world is a lot more hostile than it has been a week ago, foreign warships are attacking the islands and I don´t know when they will try to attack Bordaussie, I will call the Mayor to tell him to raise the island´s defensive shields, so make sure you will be out there before that happens, go to Basset and nowhere else, unless Red isn´t there anymore, then go to Airedale and Meet up with Uncle Quebec, he knows you since you were babies, he was one of the sole people who knew about your existences._

_And one of the sole people I had trusted before I met Red_!" Dad explained over phone.

"Alright we will do so..., to be honest we had the same thought, going to meet Red and introducing us to himself!" I explained.

"_Am I right when I say that this was Alpharia and Cetala´s plan, to go behind our backs_?!" Dad asked.

"Indeed!" I stated earning angry glares from both of them.

"_Geez..., well it´s not as if your mother could forbid it to you any longer, especially now that Alpharia is an adult, anyways I told you what I had to tell you, now I need to concentrate on my task to save your mother, I try to call you when I have heard something new okay_?!" Dad asked.

"Sure thing, we will be careful so do the same out there okay, Dad?!" We stated and we heard his reply loud and clearly.

"_I will and I make sure that we come back to you safe and sound, i´m got to go now, bye kids and tell Quebec and Red nice greetings from me and Merveille._

_Also that i´m going to hurt them really, really bad when you guys are being hurt in anyways_!" He stated and we smiled with tears.

"We will!" We said and so we ended the call.

"See now you don´t even have to lie nor feel sorry for Cherry, because Dad ordered us to go towards Airedale, if we won´t find Red on Basset!" Alpharia stated and a stone fell from my heart, I hated to lie to Cherry even if I did so all the time in order to keep the secrets of my family.

"Well then you heard dad, get going and pack up your things, we going to visit Bassett!" I stated and they both nodded before rushing to their rooms.

"Mom, Dad, please be careful and safe out there!" I prayed up to the heaven above as I thought about them.

_**(To be continued...)**_

_**A/N: thank you very much for reading this new Chapter and perhaps for leaving a small Review, as some of you might know from the previous version of this story have i now included Mamoru-kun and his friends within the game with a Non-canon-background story, it is hard to actually find any valuable english information about Mamoru-kun´s real story and the other names of his family friends beside of Matoi, Chino Ryu, Monja and Nyanja as well as Futaba-chan which i only found out of pure chance.**_

_**Also included is the first Folk of the Savannah Archipelago other than the Felidions of Shamballa, the Lupycans of Aurora.**_

_**In the next Chapters will we soon meet another few Folks from Ragnarök, the Komobats, the Turtkames and the Hormuras, represented by their respective Kings and Queens, they are the folks loyal to Maranell and who are lying in rebellion against Lycan and his breed.**_

_**Also we will most likely see some long awaited Cyan X Terria scenes..., etc.**_

_**I will not spoil too much so let me suprise you, we will meet again in the next Chapter.**_

_** Yours truly, The Storyteller and his Books.**_


	11. The Tailsworld-Chronicles Part 2

**空とロマンス**

**Sola to Romansu (Sky and Romance)**

**Return of the Legendary Heroes**

_**A/N: Hello and thank you for reading this new Chapter, it has been a long way to where we came now, this Story (from the first version on) is now since two years active and during this time I changed many things, foremost the title, and managed to slowly come closer to the ideal World, which I would imagine the Little Tail Bronx to ultimately be.**_

_**With it I also exclaim my wish for a new Game-addition for the Little Tail Series, other than Little Tail Story, for example Strelka stories or Sola to Robo 2, maybe even Tail concerto 2, whatever may come, I hope it will feature once again Red and Elh, as well as Waffle and Alicia and maybe give us more intel about Mamoru-kun and Co., that surely would be nice.**_

_**Anyways, onwards to the new chapter..., the main theme this time is again the Tailsworld Chronicle, we come to Part 2 this time and many Revelations are about to be made, I really hope you enjoy it.**_

_**As a warning, there is a slight portion of sexual content in a later part of this Chapter, so read on your own accord, you have been warned!**_

_**Sincerely, yours truly, the Storyteller and his Books.**_

**Ps: This will be the last Chapter i have written on, for the rest of this Year, 2016.**

**I will start again after Newyear, also due to work, I hope to get the next Chapter done by the end of January next Year.  
**

** In that sense, already Merry Christmas and a Happy new Year to you all!**

**Chapter 10: The Tailsworld Chronicles Part 2**

**Part 1: The Kurvaz-Chronicles (Part 1): All the Good and bad Memories.**

_**Part I.1: What really happened at night (Part 2): The chaos is my constant Comrade.**_

_**13\. September 1511, 16:30, 3 Miles from the Royal Envy away, Merveille´s Pov:**_

"_Geez and once again I have to follow through with Opera´s clear insanity_!" I mumbled to myself.

I facepalmed as I got the message from The Royal Envy´s entry into the Fog Wall, which served as the border of the Devil throat, even though I forbade her to do anything reckless.

Even though we still were 3 miles away, was the giant wall of Fog clearly visible, just like a strange gray wall it stood before us getting bigger the closer we came.

"Are you sure it´s safe to enter this thing?!" The pilot asked me and I shook my head in annoyance..., as if it wasn´t obvious...

"Anyone who sees this knows that it definitely is not safe..., however I will not stand by and watch how we might lose the Royal Envy and its Crew, I still owe Opera something for saving Beluga a year ago... and I will not let her nor her crew die here anyways, what kind of person would I be if I would allow that.

In my life I've seen too many beloved people vanishing without a trace, and I will not allow that something takes me such a beloved person right before my nose, not as long as there is still life in my body and possibilities to turn this fate around!" I explained.

"All engines high, fast forward into the Fog, we gonna get Opera out of there, together with our missing comrades!" I ordered and they all saluted before I heard the Engines being accelerated.

"_Guess I should contact Beluga, to make sure he knows what i´m doing_!" I thought, as I took out my cellphone and dialed his number..., however didn´t I got any reception, the closer we came to the Fog.

"_I see, whatever this fog is made of, it disturbs electronical devices and radio-connections_!" I thought, as I put the phone aside.

"Please try to contact the Royal Envy!" I ordered and the communicator-personnel did so without asking.

"I´m sorry Lady Million, but there is no one responding..., no..., in fact we don´t even get through to them or to anyone at all!" The communicator-team explained after a while and many frustrated shouts.

"I see so it is as I thought, there must be some hidden power source within this fog which kills electronical devices or let them run havoc, that's how they managed to make so many Airships vanishing by losing their orientation, guess Opera was right after all?!" I stated.

"They..., what do you mean Lady Million?!" The Pilot asked in confusion.

"Opera often seems to be carefree, or at least most of the time, we all know her that way, however can she also be quite serious, something which even surprises me once in a while.

Anyways, 1½ years ago we once sat together in a bar after work and talked about the devil´s throat, after once again a small transporter vanished without a trace in that area, it was _**the 500**__**th**__** disappearance**_ ever since the recording of them started...!

Once again the aircraft left nothing behind, no crew nor any wreck-pieces, it was as though this Transporter only existed in our memories and files but never really existed physically.

It was not the first crew which completely vanished, nearly everyone, who flew inside never came back out again, my father and my Sister vanished the same way, 20 years ago, without a trace and it existed rumors that the their airship went missing close to that place!" I explained and he nodded, not many people were oblivious about that fact, since it was for months on news back then.

The Father and his two oldest daughters vanished without a trace, after a trip to inspect their various factories, leaving the youngest daughter, me, as sole heir, behind.

I still have the articles of the newspaper from back then, I never heard from them ever since that time, no one found their corpses but also no one found any traces about their whereabouts, nor the flight route they took, nothing at all.

Some years later I just gave up on searching..., well until Opera talked to me about that Area...

"Back then Opera theorized that the disappearances were not a simple natural phenomenon that occurred there, for that the place was far too unusual, especially ever since we met Elh and Beluga, her theory became far more plausible.

She found out, that the devil´s throat is located, according to old maps which she found in Bruno´s old office, at the very same place where once the Paladin´s home, the island Ragdoll, was located.

An Island which was said to have been fallen since 302 years, 50 years later, the first disappearances were recorded.

Ragdoll had apparently the size of half of Pharaoh and according to Beluga and Elh´s telling was Baion apparently responsible for that catastrophe back then, however it then is questionable of why he let Nero and Blank attack Pharaoh instead of doing it by his own.

At least only if his forces were truly as strong as he actually said, which I rather doubt much, true he has put up a good fight against Red but in the end he ultimately lost.

Ragdoll on the other hand was an Island full of strong Paladins, some most likely far stronger than Red, Beluga and Elh together..., so it would have been nearly impossible for him to destroy the Island all by himself!" I explained.

"What do you mean with that Lady Million, do you want to say that...?!" The Pilot asked and everyone inside the bridge was silent all of a sudden.

"Indeed..., Opera, alongside of Beluga and so also myself, came to the conclusion, that Baion was definitely not the only one who attacked Ragdoll back then, but that someone must have had taken advantage of the chaos and confusion, to finish Ragdoll off once and for all.

Most likely with a massive air-raid and a large-scale invasion.

Opera was quite sure that those who did that, who ultimately occupied Ragdoll after Baion´s attack, might still be living there since all this time and that they build up their fortress by somehow letting Aircrafts and Airships falling down on the island.

That's why there were never any shipwrecks being found after such a disappearance.

To hide their activities and to shroud themselves in mystery, they created this fog-wall, which disorientates and kills the electronic of everyone who dares or is unfortunate enough to fly inside or just nearby, making them unable to fight against their abductors!" I stated, as the said Fog-wall was only a mile before us.

"If that´s true..., is it then really safe to fly with a giant Airship, such as the Golden roar, into that kind of situation?!" The Pilot asked sweat dropping.

"Of course not..., however have we generals made an oath under each other..., that we will always help and rescue each other and our respective crews, if one of us is in trouble and also, let´s be honest, the Golden Roar is far bigger, more armored and stronger than the Royal Envy, if we do everything we can, then we might get out of here without losing them, if we take them in tow with us!" I explained and they nodded.

"If we stay strong then I am sure that we will survive, and even if the case would happen that we crash-land on the island, then we only need to beat those who have abducted us, destroy their machines with which they made us falling and then repair both ships and get back home, maybe we will be home until evening next day!" I explained and they felt chills running down their spine, same as I did too, however no one of them uttered a word in contradiction, since they knew I was right.

Just because it was potentially life-dangerous, didn´t that mean we could just leave our comrades behind and flee.

We are the Kurvaz Militia after all, we are trained to march into dangerous situations head on.

"If someone plans to attack the Shepherd republic, with an army, build up since 250 years, we will have to stop them anyways..., so why not take the evil by the root, while we still have the chance to do so!" I stated and they all slowly nodded before cheering.

"You are absolutely right, why should it be easier for us than for anyone else who fights for the safety of his home, to my Great-grandfather´s time such technology as we use today wasn´t even that developed and they still managed to survive!" The Pilot exclaimed with new-found determination.

"Well then full force ahead, into the heart of danger!" I ordered and they all saluted.

"Yes Ma´am, Yes!" They stated as we made our way to penetrate the fog wall.

While I observed them, as they dived head on in the danger, with a remarkable determination in their eyes, I could not any different but to admire these people, it was hard to find such reliable crew-members nowadays.

Observing them, I began to think back at a certain event, many years ago, which occurred similar as the situation now, it was to the time as Beluga took on the first Part of my Job-request back then, so long ago.

_**Part I.2: Memories of a strange Pair (Part 2): The man who made my heart skip a beat!**_

_**Flashback, Samoyede, underground ruins, 17 years ago.**_

_**13\. September 1494, Merveille´s Pov:**_

These eyes..., these eyes full of determination have captivated me.

"_What a man, such a strong Aura..., and these muscles_!" I mumbled blushing, after finally being able to speak my mind again, I had to hold back myself before I would have begun to emit pheromones, his scent was so strong, that I was seconds before jumping him.

Ever since I gave birth to Red a few months ago, I felt how my body changed, I felt how I became a woman, even thought I had still 1½ years before I would be deemed as socially adult, even though I was it already mentally, or so I at least thought.

However I already felt that I was suffering..., suffering on the force of the heat-season and it had hit me really hard, especially after seeing this delicious man...

I watched how _**Beluga the Gale**_ went away from me, a young man shrouded in mystery, with a faint aura of melancholy and inner agony, a man which was quite similar to me, lonely and unable to truly fit into the society.

Alone the thought about him was making me blushing, the name held so much secrets and mysteries in itself..., why was he called the gale, why was he here instead at Ragdoll, is he trying to find answers himself and are Paladins really immortal...?

"_This man´s mere existence is full of questions to me, question whose answer would create new questions, Beluga Damiens, the Gale of the Shepherd Republic, seriously..., what a man_!" My researcher-heart pumped forcefully, as I thought about that man.

I had to cool my head on the cold walls down here and take slow breaths to calm it, but by our lord, I would love to investigate him..., more directly and throughout and...

"_Be careful Merveille, the last time you thought such things and got interested in a male being, you ended up betraying your own kind_!" I scolded myself mentally, as I thought about that exact mistake I made, when I became too interested into Baion.

After I said my Goodbyes to Beluga, I went back to my makeshift home after calming down and turning my back on this interesting man, down here in the ruins of the ancient Samoyede.

They were an interesting piece of history, they talked a lot about the Ancient times, also about the two Titano Machina, calling them the great disasters of the Young-antique, the war-titans which scorched our world 1500 years ago, in the great war of sun and moon.

"To think that this man, Beluga Damiens, is a Paladin which might have lived right in the aftermath of this war..., it is impossible to determine the amount of knowledge he holds!" I mumbled as I was once again shortly before drooling..., in more than one way.

Well of course only before I remembered something important.

"Oh goddammit, I´m such an idiot..., I totally forgot to ask Beluga about Lares and Lemures?!" I stated in horror, I was so distracted by suppressing my own heatridden lust, as well as explaining my Quest, that I totally forgot the most important thing I wanted to ask this Paladin.

"BELU...!" I stated loudly, as I turned around to run after him but he was already gone.

He probably already arrived back to his aircraft, getting ready to go and fulfil his first part of the job..., even if it was dangerous I was pretty sure that he was more than capable of accomplishing this task without further problems.

"Guess I will ask him as soon as he has the files, when I meet him again!" I thought as I sat down on my desk as I began to try and sort out my thoughts, I admit, I had a hard time to forget the lust inducing physics of this Felineko.

All I had to do now was to think of a plan on how to keep Baion oblivious and under my surveillance as well as at bait, until the moment when I finally would be able to flee and ruin his plan.

"_However I first have had to find a way to safely return to the laboratory, without raising too much suspicion about my whereabouts..., perhaps if I bring some souvenirs for him with me, I could say that I went to Samoyede and relaxed a little, letting myself being taken in by the atmosphere of this paradise..., at least I would not entirely lie_!" I thought-

I shuddered as I thought about Baion´s analytic glance, which had always fascinated me..., before I knew what this glance really meant.

Perhaps it was just curiosity about how a being like me could hold such intelligence..., knowing now of the gruesome nature of this man, I wonder in what kind of light he actually even sees me, am I also just a potential experiment to him.

I shuddered while thinking about that possibility, I looked back in the direction of which I came from and where Beluga left.

"_I wish you all the luck you will need to survive_!" I whispered as I thought about him..., and once again I blushed as my mind drifted off in the realm of naughty fantasies about that man.

I began to slowly touch and pleasure myself, before I got back to my senses as I climaxed, I was in shock as well as ashamed of my own self.

"No..., stop it Merveille..., there is no time to think about a man right now, you have to focus on saving this world!" I scolded myself as I lightly smacked my own cheeks.

I began to pack my things to get back to the facility, I had many things to prepare, if I would want to be done by the time Beluga is done with the first two parts of the job.

The third phase of the plan was the most important and most dangerous one, and without it being throughout planned, things would just end up getting worse.

Maybe I would get killed..., I knew that risk ever since I decided to stop Baion..., but I didn´t wanted Beluga to be dragged to death just because of me.

"_Whatever the cost, even if you have to betray me, survive, that's all I can wish for you, even more than I wish you luck to accomplish the quest._

_Even if I die I am sure you will find a way to somehow stop that madman_!" I thought, as I began to think about how to get Red ready and out of the facility, in order for Carmine and Rose to bring him away.

**Flashback end:**

**Part I.3: What lies beyond the white veil! (Prologue to the Ragdoll-Chronicles)**

"Lady Million, we have found the Royal Envy!" I heard one of my employees saying, as I was ripped out of my trail of thoughts.

"Alright, are they doing something?!" I asked, assuming that their Electronic must be distorted as well.

"Well they...!" The scout began but was interrupted as a violent shake ran through the Golden Roar, seconds before the lights went out and the Emergency lighting went on.

"What..., what just happened?!" The Pilot asked but I had a pretty good idea what.

"Check the systems, is anything still online?!" I demanded and they did as told.

"The Navigation isn´t working?!" the Navigator explained.

"Neither the defense systems, all what is working is the coal driven engine to fly, the Plasma-capacitor is to 50% functioning and the inner Security system of the Ship is functioning, also the Radar-functions, but that's really all there is which is still working!" Someone off the bridge-personal continued.

"So it´s as I thought, an E.M.P., that's how they make the Airships unable to navigate or function and so making it unable for them to get away, am I right that, even though our systems are off, we are moving further into the fog?!" I asked them and they looked outside.

"It seems so indeed!" The Pilot and the Navigator approved of my thought.

"Then we have to deal with a Giant Mega-ton-magnet, strong enough to pull the heaviest Airship to the ground, in 10 miles of distance, no wonder that nobody is able to escape once it is inside the fog, The Magnet-field is disturbing the instruments and the communication, the E.M.P. ultimately kills the most important electronic devices on board, the magnet pulls the Airship to the Island and then the Ship will be seized by whoever is behind all this.

Still, assuming that Opera is right, then the question, to whom would do something for this and for what purpose, is easily solved.

Who would need an astronomical amount of Metal, to build up a giant construction, and who would have enough time to do so for over 300 years?!" I stated, the men and women on my side looked in terror and fear.

"You mean Lycanians, am I right, you think some have survived the war and lived on till today?!" The Pilot asked.

"Who else, than the Lupycans, the most technolized civilization in all of our history, would have the knowledge of how to build such a magnet,..., not even I have an idea how to safely build a magnet which manages to pull more than 80 tons.

Only a mastermind of technology would be able to do so..., although..., now that I think about it..., the Million family researched since generation on a way to use Crystals for a better way of harnessing energy.

And I do think to have seen plans to create a stronger magnet than what we have by now, the ones they use in the Harbors were out of our productions as well, as much as I still remember from the files I read back then, still they most likely only can handle up to 60 tons each.

Such a Magnet as the one I assume this one to be must need a hell lot of energy, and it would most likely only be possible to power it with an own Crystal Power-plant.

According to my father was our greatest goal, to create _**a Crystal-Power-plant**_ like it has been existing long before the War of Sun and Moon, at the _**Island Nippon in the Far South-east**_, however we always failed on assembling the right amount of Material and money for this.

Apparently my Ancestors, _**Strelka and Belka Million**_ build the said one at Nippon and it worked for over a century.

Unfortunately _**a terrible Airquake**_, caused through the entry of a Meteor into our Atmosphere and the consequential destruction of an entire island before dropping further to the old planet, caused a salve of _**massive explosions at the Power-plant in Reactor-block 4**_.

In the end, the same exploded completely and _**most of the island was blown into oblivion**_, thousands of People lost their life back then..., ever since no one dared to build such a thing ever again, however it is said that Strelka and Belka, before their death, hid the Plans to its construction somewhere.

Since all this time the Million Family researched about various ways to make such a Power-plant far more secure and durable and how to connect it through Pipe-Lines, all in order to someday raise one again, one which would have been able to Power the entire Shepherd Republic!" I explained, as I finally found the last piece, which led to the solution of a life-long puzzle, which had been spread before me the day my family went missing.

"Now I finally know, the reason why they went missing..., no, why they were abducted!" I stated with outmost conviction.

"I bet they were forced to build this Magnet, or at least upgrade it..., as much as I know through the old records, have been before exactly 20 years only small Aircrafts, from around 30-50 tons, being disappeared in this area.

That was to the time as my Family vanished..., but approximately 5 years later the first transport-airship, of a total weight of 100 tons, vanished here without a trace and the more time passed afterwards, the more the cases, of even heavier Airships going missing, appeared.

_The heaviest missing Airship which was recorded to this date, had an total-weight of exactly 850 tons_, _**the Cruise-Airship: Wayfarer**_!" I explained and they paled.

"The Golden Roar is most likely the 10-fold of this weight, since it is by our standard of the Shepherd Region, the heaviest functioning Airship which was ever build since 1500 years.

If we would take out the entire Laboratories, offices, stocks and Hangars, the Golden roar would fit the entire Populace of Pharaoh before being overloaded!" I stated, the bridge-crew hung on every word I said, as I was nearly drowning in technological terms before I remembered something far more important.

"Anyways back to the main theme right now, what is the Royal Envy doing?!" I asked.

"They are silent, guess their electronic was killed as well..., I cannot see anything but..., wait..., I can see lights..., this is a Morse-code, someone get me a decoding-book!" The Scout stated as he watched over his binoculars.

"They are saying..., we will try... to ram the Golden roar from the left side of the Front Part... and try to push us both out of the line of fire..., by firing the Plasma capacitor..., to the highest gear..., before we release it... , in the last moment!" The pilot read and I facepalmed, such an exaggerated B-Movie like stunt could only be imagined by Opera, especially in this situation.

"Well i´m out of ideas anyways, so we might as well do that if it saves us all..., alright, send a message back..., tell them that we understood and will bring everyone in the hangar and release the Shields.

This should stop the Royal envy from penetrating too much into the Golden Roar, as well as the possibility of the emerging fire from reaching us, maybe it is enough to push us sideward, away from the magnet.

If we then fire our own Engine up, we might break out of the Magnet-field, it must be completely outlasted anyways, by just pulling both ships at once towards it, if we then resist we might break this thing completely.

I cannot tell but I hope your plan bears fruits, Opera, over and out, Merveille Million!" I stated and the Scout send the message over.

"Alright guys this is an emergency, all the crew-members who have their cabins on the left side of the Airship, go back to them and gather your most important belongings together in the next 15 minutes, afterwards I want everybody to gather in the Hangar, release all the shields on the left Side and prepare for impact!" I ordered over the Microphone, before I stood up.

"I will be back real quick, but I got to bring a few important things in security myself..., before they will be crushed by the impact, anyone in here who lives at the left side?!" I asked but they all shook their heads.

"Alright, as I said I will be back real quick!" I explained while they all nodded, I hurried out of the bridge to the corridor.

I rushed with high-speed to my cabin, ever since I became the General of the Golden roar, I began to wear army-boots on the ship as well as a uniform, it was easier to move in, especially when I have to inspect the whole ship, there are areas which just aren´t made for high-heels, luckily I changed my clothes earlier.

I practically broke through the door, picked out a carton box from under my bed, unfolded it, and took my Photos inside, I folded the dress which was supposed to be worn tonight, alongside the shoes, I took the jewels which Beluga bought me, as well as the Plush-figure which my children made for me, I looked for anything else valuable but saw nothing more.

I then went to the cupboard and pulled it open, inside were a few files which I took out and threw them carelessly on the bed without a second glance, I then opened the secret layer of the cupboard and took out _**a necklace with two Lockets**_ which laid inside.

One was a golden heart shaped locket, a small golden Owl which holds a book in her claws decorated the Cover, the sign of Wisdom and dedication, Inside were two photos on both sides, one with Red, Chocolat, Elh, Quebec, Opera, Calua, Gren and me together and one with Beluga, my Children and myself.

The second one was _**an old, round-shaped, silver locket with a full-moon on the cover**_, on the cover´s inside where the Words, ` _**10**__**th**__** July 1494, The Birth of a Hero! ´**_ been written, although they were more new than the rest of the Locket.

The Photo on the inside was one of the oldest I still possessed of Red, after he was just born and I held him in my arms with a smile, back then as I was still unaware of Baion's true plans.

I asked him to take a picture of me and Red and he did so without words..., I wonder what he might has thought in that moment?

In a rush of sentimentality I pressed them on my heart and put the necklace on, before I turned around, grabbed the box and made my way out of the room, closing the door, hoping for my cabin to be unharmed later on.

With these belongings under my arm I rushed back to the cockpit, I almost arrived back there, as suddenly a violent shake went through the entire Ship, I was pushed on the wall and thought to have broken myself one or two rips, I hissed as I stood back up and walked towards the Cockpit.

"What was that, another E.M.P., or was it Opera, is she already on pushing us, I thought we had at least a little more time?!" I asked as I arrived breathlessly, the pain made it hard to breath.

"Lady Million are you alright?!" One of the Female Crew-members asked in shock as she saw my pained expression, while others rushed to my side.

"Yeah I just hit my side a little but it´s alright, anyways, what about this shake now?!" I replied to her.

"Uhm no, the shacking was caused by this..., whatever this is supposed to be, I think it has interfered with the Magnetic field, although I am not quite sure what to think about this, have you any idea Lady Million, are we in really big trouble now?!" The Pilot asked as he pointed outside, I looked to see a faint bluish shimmer in front of the cockpit.

"_Is this..., a Nono-force field_?!" I thought in awe, I only saw it once as Beluga defended me with it, but no, it was impossible, why would he be here?

I told him to wait in Airedale, he cannot possibly get this fast from..., although..., if he has been near Bordaussie he indeed would have been able to come quite quickly, after all the Flying Salamander is faster than the Golden Roar.

Still I have not even told him that i´m in trouble, since the communication was broken before I could..., so that can only mean..., but no..., is that really possible?

"_Could it be..., are there still some Paladin´s alive..., and why would they bother to help us_?!" I thought in awe, as I saw that the Royal Envy was engulfed in a similar force field.

"Alright we have to align so that if Opera is ramming us, we will be turned away from the Magnet, afterwards we will fly away as well, therefore put the Plasma-capacitor on the highest gear possible, as well as the rear-engine, but do not release neither of them until I say so, you hear!?" I stated.

"Yes Ma´am!" They saluted.

"Also, if the stabilizers are still functioning then shut them off, fire the side engines on the front Part so that we can turn in 45°!" I explained, as they went to their positions and worked on making this plan hopefully working.

"_If this goes wrong, I will make sure to haunt you as a Ghost for all eternity, Opera_!" I thought, an ice-cold chill ran down my spine as I imagined myself in a wooden coffin, while Beluga and the kids as well as my friends cried their eyes out as I was descended into my grave.

"_Don´t you dare thinking about something like this Merveille, or else it might become true, don´t be so pessimistic_!" I scolded myself, although I had a hard time to think about anything positive in this situation, even if we manage to flee from the Magnet would we still be stuck on this island, as long as it takes to repair the damage the E.M.P. has caused.

I looked over to the Royal Envy and began to pray by all my ancestors that Opera knew what she was doing and that I would have the honor of returning back to my family, back home again.

**Part II: What really happened at night (3): A momentous plan and the Island of Ruins!**

**13\. September 1511, 18:30 pm, the Skies over Ragdoll, Opera´s Pov:**

The Noise which our ship made, as it collided with the Golden roar, was ear-deafening, however out of an unknown reason didn´t it looked as if we even touched the other Ship, less even scratched the metal of its jacket and yet we could feel the connection and we saw how the Royal Envy began to push and turn the Golden Roar.

But with all this strangeness that happened, was the bluish shimmer right in front of the cockpit the strangest event of them all.

"_What in the world could that be_?!" I thought in anticipation of the worst.

"Seems to be some kind of force field, made of Nono-magic, but if it is…., then who is using it?!" Calua mumbled as he looked at the shimmer in fascination.

While the Royal Envy pushed the Golden roar further out of the line of fire, did the same began to slowly accelerate their engine, seems like they had the same idea as we had.

"Lady Opera, something is coming at us!" I heard our scout explaining, despite my orders most of the bridge crew stayed at their positions.

I was not sure if most of them had already given up their hope of surviving, and just wanted to give this plan a chance, or not…, but I was definitely glad not to be alone when things go downhill.

"What is it?!" I asked the scout, before the Airship shook lightly.

"It seems to have been some kind of bluish bolt…, but now it is vanished…., wait a second did the shimmer around us just got stronger?!" The scout asked in awe as he looked outside.

"Indeed, seems like someone is helping us with Shielding both Ships from Damage as well as the Magnet field!" Calua explained.

"What do you mean by that?!" Gren asked confused.

"Well I think this shield is used like a multi-layered wall, which secures the Airship from outer damage as well as weaken the effect of the Magnet´s power, this way we are able to even move within this strong Magnetic field.

So to say like an egg-shell of two hard cooked eggs, if you lightly shoot the one egg with the other, so that the second one is being pushed away, only the shell of both gets lightly cracked, however the inside is still unharmed….., it´s the same principal, just a thousand fold stronger!" Calua explained it as easy as possible and even I understood it, since I do not really know much about magic nor technology.

"_Whatever it is, if it´s helps us in any way, then it is most welcome,_ _so far so good_!" I thought, as I looked at the sonar, the Golden Roar was constantly pushed to the side, turning away from the magnet´s direction in progress.

It was not only an dangerous but also an very risky Plan, the Golden Roar was far heavier than the Royal Envy, and it also might happen that our engine blows up before we are done, if that would be the case then we would be stuck in here and be as well as dead or enslaved, as we have seen before, is it a very bad idea to try and go outside, especially when we are still in the fog.

So changing ships will not really work.

Artificial Plasma is even more dangerous than the natural ones, since it is nothing pure in it, it is like a laser, one second and you die.

A Natural plasma first begins to eat you up from both in- as well as outside, like poison and acid, if you are strong enough then you only die after 3 minutes.

Nevertheless, using this kind of risky tactic did prove to be more helpful than other, possibly more dangerous, plans, the more the Royal Envy pushed, the more the Golden Roar turned away from the magnet's direction.

Still, the Magnetic field held strongly against it, pulling more and more, perhaps Merveille was right, either the Magnet might overload on the pressure or we will be ripped apart, in the end it came down to a race against time, what would blow up first, our engines of their magnet.

The constant noises in the Royal Envy, of the metallic constructions bending under the insane pressure they were exposed to, were most evident to the fact that our Ship was nearly at its limit before being damaged.

"Do you think the Golden Roar will hold this manoeuvre out …., without breaking in two, I mean…, after all we do push from only one side, not even from the middle?!" A Member of the Bridge-crew asked me, flinching by every loud noise the Airship made as we pushed the Front-part of the Golden Roar.

"I would say that the Golden Roar is quite robust and fairly secure, also against pressure of nearly all kind, since it has been constructed especially for combats and the like…., and yet…!

I would lie if I tell you I wouldn´t be most concerned about it.

Even I have to admit, that this is a whole new situation, which this ship is exposed to, I strongly believe that it will hold out….., however…, to be very honest…., it also would not surprise me much, if it indeed would break into pieces!" I explained to him in all honesty.

"If that happens then all hope is gone…., even if the Royal Envy breaks, if we all make it to the island we still can board the Golden Roar…, at least only if the island is safe from Plasma!" I explained and he nodded.

"Lady Opera, we nearly reached the limit of the Engine´s durability!" I heard a messenger saying, who arrived from the Engine room as he entered the bridge.

"How long will it still hold the pressure out?!" I asked.

"Most likely only for about 20 minutes!" The engineer explained.

"I see, so we have to make this in 10 minutes if we still want to have capacity to get towards the island!" I stated and as if on call the Airship shook a little more than before.

"Lady Opera, more bolts of this strange force have been fired at us!" the scout explained.

"_Guess they understood the situation, I just hope I get the chance to survive long enough to thank them…, whoever they are_!" I thought.

"Lady Opera we are nearly turned to the right direction, shall we give the message to fire the right side-engines, to drift away in 90° from the Golden Roar, before we manage to fly forwards?!" the Navigator explained.

"Please do that, tell the Golden Roar to fire their Left side-engines so that we both face forward, away from the Magnet, then we have to give our all to break out of the shield!" I explained and the Scout send the message over.

"They say they understood and will proceed with the plan!" The Scout explained after a while.

"Alright, then once again, Full force ahead!" I shouted and they saluted.

In the next five minutes I could see how the Golden roar began to adjust their new course with the Side-engines, before they stood in the direction of Southwest, if I am not mistaken, at least it leads away from the Magnet.

"Alright time for the last ride Men, fire the engine and let´s get out of here!" I stated and everyone cheered about the successful manoeuvre of turning the Golden Roar, all what left was to get away.

"Huh, Lady Opera the Shield is fading!?" The Scout stated, we looked outside, only to see how the Shield indeed wandered away, towards the rear of the Airship, as if it has opened us the way to pass through.

"It must shielding us from the Magnet from behind, as well as swerving as some kind of a launching ramp!" I mumbled as I looked over to the Golden Roar to which happened the same.

"It works, we are moving forward!" The Pilot explained as we saw the fog passing us, while we felt how we accelerated even more, the Golden Roar right next to us seemed to race us.

"A Message from Lady Merveille…., see you soon Opera, you really managed to save our fur this time, a million thanks from me and the Crew of the Golden Roar, Merveille Million!" the scout stated as he observed the golden roar for any kinds of malfunctions.

"Send back…, I´m most grateful that you accepted it without complaining, hope to see you soon safe and sound, your Opera Kranz!" I dictated while the scout send the Message over.

"Land in Sight!" the Navigator stated loudly as he pointed forward as the fog began to clear up.

Under us a Large Island appeared, and now we saw that we were right into a sphere of fog while the inside was free from the Plasma Clouds.

The Island was bathed in constant shadow but one thing was as clearly visible as a big decorated Christmas tree during a summer night.

"Lady Opera, please look out of the window!" The Navigator stated as he urged me to follow his lead, I went to the window and looked only to see the most sinister building I had ever seen, it stood at a big part of the Island, some kind of massive Factory and right inside we could see a massive canon-like Device, most likely the Magnet, which was set ablaze, guess Merveille was right, the Magnet would not be able to hold out the pressure.

Luckily it broke before our engines!" I stated second before I heard a loud noise and felt the Airship shaking massively.

"What´s going on now?!" I asked.

"Lady Opera the rear engines has just explode, luckily no one has been seriously injured but the entire engine is out of function as well!" The Engineer stated.

"_Me and my big mouth_!" I thought in mental agony.

"And what does that mean now in short?!" I asked…, although I had a pretty good idea of what that meant and it didn´t suited me in the slightest to even think about that possibility.

My worse anticipation should not be disappointed.

"In short it means, that in the next few second the Royal Envy will begin to sag more and more before it will end in a nosedive towards the island!" the Engineer stated and we all paled.

"_How can you state that with such a blank expression?!"_ I thought in horror.

"Are there any good news?!" I asked although I already began to lose my last bit of hope.

"Indeed, according to our calculation, if the ship will not be destroyed, then we should crash-land a good 280 miles away from this sinister Base in a large lake, at least based on eye measurement, we cannot be to 100% sure about it, however, it would at least last approximately 5 hours for an average transport-aircraft to reach us.

Maybe we will have enough time to get ourselves in hiding, before anyone arrives to investigate about the ship-wrecks!" The Engineer stated.

"Then we better hope for us all to survive this Landing, tell everyone to brace for impact and to keep each other safe from being injured in any kind of way, once we ae down there we will need every men to help us evacuate and scout the situation, put all the shield doors and let everyone gather in the Middle of the Ship, in the Cantina!" I explained and he nodded.

"The Golden Roar send us a new message, they say that their Engine malfunctions as well and has begun to ignite, they will surely crash-land in the next 15 minutes!" The Scout stated.

"Then tell them that we too will go down and that we will meet each other down there if we survive the fall and land in the Lake!" I stated as I wiped away the sweat.

"Lady Opera!" Gren stated as he held out his hands.

"Whatever happens, we will be with you, no matter what, we won´t live your side!" He stated.

"You´re right dude, you need not to fear Lady Opera, we once swore to always stay by your side, and we will do so, even in death….., still I do hope we survive this ride!" Calua replied and I could only press them both on me.

"I am most gratefully for friends like you…., I love you guys!" I stated as tears began to drip from my eyes onto their shoulders.

I felt gentle strokes on my back, as they both comforted me, while our ship began to take its nosedive, the Large lake came in side getting bigger per second.

"_Dear Lord, even if you decide for me to die here, please hear my wish, at least let these two and Merveille as well as the rest of our crews survive, that´s all I ask of you._

_I know I didn´t really ever prayed much, nor am I really what people would call a religious woman, but if you are up there, I beg of you, save them and take me instead_!" I thought as I pressed Calua and Gren even stronger on me.

"Everyone brace for Impact!" The Navigator stated and the last I heard before I somehow blacked out, was the voice of _**my dear Brother, Baritone Kranz**_, in my mind, the last words he told me before he died.

"_Live, Opera, live on for me_!"

_**(to be Continued…!)**_

**Part 2: The Asmodeus-Chronicles 1: That Girl dressed in mystery, are her memories breaking through the seal?**

**Part I: Can this Pilot be a princess, a simple headache or rather something more?**

**14****th**** September 12:00am, 30 miles from Basset, White´s Pov:**

The Flight towards Basset to save the little Charlotte has proven to be calm, calmer than expected in such a situation.

While Elh was busy with gobbling up any spell, which she could instantly use during a fight, out of the book her Grandmother gave to her as a gift, did Red do the same, reading a book intensely, something which, according to Chocolat, never happened before.

However was this book not an ordinary novel…, according to his telling he still had a book, which he got as a gift, from his old Caretaker, Director Cherrypie.

She, according to his new-found memories, has been a nurse in the Wolpalaca, the Wolven Paladin Academy of Shangri-La and has been send down by his father's order, to take care of the Orphans, which Baion´s attack on Shangri-La has created, as well as himself after his memories were sealed.

From the Cover which I have briefly seen, I could tell that it was a history-book about Ragnarök.

Chocolat on the other hand was as calm and concentrated as this situation deserved, she kept looking at the energy levels of the Asmodeus, while constantly in- and decreasing the speed, to keep the engine working and to prevent overheating of any machine in the Asmodeus, all while manoeuvring the Asmodeus as quick as possible towards Basset.

Meanwhile I was thinking, once again about Chocolat and the possibility that she could be Choco, and that therefore my former believe would definitely be wrong.

Going with this theory and the evidences which I already have, this would mean that the attack at Valhalla lies but only 1,5 Abyssinian months in the past.

Then this would mean that somehow Choco would have ended up here in the Shepherd Republic, was separated from her folk, at least if anyone else has survived, transformed out of whatever reason into a Caninu, lost her memories and belongings of Valhalla somehow and in the end, spent the entire last 14 years here in this part of the world.

"_No this makes no sense, how would she have survived all on her own and how would she have lost her memories anyways_!" I mumbled, before my glance fell on Red and the book he reads.

"But of course!" I thought, as I put one and one together.

It was definitely no coincidence that Chocolat ended up in an Orphanage founded by Maranell Wolvenra and run by one of his fellow countrywomen.

"If I think this theory a little further, then I would say that Choco was brought by one of her Guardians towards this orphanage, out of whatever reason, something, some great tragedy, must have forced Choco to transform herself into a Caninu, maybe out of a form of defending and hiding herself.

If I go with what Red told me about his big sister Rose and her order to seal the memories of the Orphans and Red, to prevent a traumata from arising, as well as the Kings order for her and her husband to stay in the Shepherd republic to help if something goes wrong, then it is rather clear _how Choco-Vanil Gelatorias Garontrias would have lost her own memories and ended up as Chocolat Gelato_.

It is literally a complete different personality than the Original Choco-Vanil G. Garontrias.

"_Therefore it is to assume that Director Cherrypie knows about Chocolat´s true heritage and identity and that she did all this to keep her safe…., same as they did so with Red._

_Perhaps they wanted to release the memories, again similar to their plan with Red, when she would be ready for it, perhaps when she´s adult enough to understand them_!" I thought, as I looked at Chocolat once again, admiring her determined glance straight forward.

"_However now these few Memory-shards have begun to resurface…., whenever she sees Red in his Lupycan form something gets triggered in her mind and she sees fragments of her memories about that night as the Lycanians Attacked her home, invaded Valhalla and killed all these people._

_Perhaps, if these Memories would be unleashed, she would remember what happened to her during this night and how she ended up here in the Shepherd Republic, maybe she would also remember me and our former friendship._

_I think it is just fair for her to finally get some light in her own past, too long she has suffered without someone, but her closest friends and family, noticing, same as Red_!" I thought as I looked from Chocolat towards her Brother.

"_I think that getting to know all these new details about those few years he spent on Shangri-La and after reading this book to understand the world, where a part of his origin lies, a little better, Red will certainly have many unsolved questions about his own past._

_I am most certain that he also knows where to go and whom to question about them, and that very same person is maybe willing to also tell Chocolat and myself what happened back then and more-over when exactly it happened….., maybe my heart will then also be sat at ease if I finally have certainty about these events_!" I mumbled to myself as I looked back to Chocolat.

"_Poor girl, without knowing it she wears a mask, fooling everyone and foremost herself without noticing…., at least if my theory is right_!" I thought as I remembered a crucial detail which I almost forgot.

I only saw it one single time as she showed it to me, it was the Royal Seal of the Kumears, every royal Child bears it at someplace, and it can only be seen by those who know that this Child is royalty and also only by those who respect and who care a lot about the Child, and most likely also love it.

It was an ingenious way of keeping foreign Kidnappers, who only felt ulterior motives and who felt sinister satisfaction in destroying the peaceful lives of others, from realizing who their prey really is and from maybe trying to either kill or require an insane amount of ransom for their release.

To prevent these kind of situations from ever happening in the first place, young Royal Children of the Kumears will not be allowed to go in public without a large group of Bodyguards, preferably of the Royal Guards, before they were trained as warriors and at least are able to defend themselves.

King Kodiak only made an exception of letting her go without a group of Bodyguards to play with me in our Garden and the town, since he and Father have been best friends and the Palace and Island guard had the order to keep a close eye on us while we would roam the streets of the town.

Logically had we always a troop of Maids and Butler with us and most of them were well versed in Defence-martial Arts and unarmed, as well as, armed combat, also did the Princesses Personal Bodyguard moved in the shadow like a ninja, ready to go between every kind of danger, which would befall Choco and Anastasia.

But it was not as if anyone would dare to harm that little power-bundle, or at least not anyone on Shamballa.

Back then I thought that as long as she remained in the Savannah Archipelago no one would dare to attack her nor her home…., but in the end I was ultimately wrong.

Thankfully, if she indeed survived, she might have landed here in this Region and transformed out of Safety-matters, I somehow always hoped and strongly believed she will be safe….., until one of us, be it myself or her family, manages to find her and give her shelter.

"_Fact is, if Chocolat is indeed Choco, then the seal must have gone over in her transformation and must show itself to me when I would look at her neck, since I never stopped loving her the way I did before._

_This would ultimately also mean that I will defend her as best as I can, even if only to make up for that time as I could not hold my promise to her._

…_.., but how am I supposed to get a good glance at her neck without doing something awkward, somehow I have to confirm that it is her…., but how?!"_ I thought as I casually let my glance rest at Chocolat´s neck.

I rembered what Grandma Cassandra told me, that we are connected since her birth…, was this an evidence that she is Choco?

"_Also, according to my teaching, have Kumear children a second seal, to keep their forces under check, until they are adult and being trained in them._

_Apparently the release of that seal, which takes effect precisely the day the kid celebrates its adulthood, means at the 15th Birthday by the males and the 16th Birthday by the girls__, is accompanied by a massive headache and the forceful unleashing of all the instincts, which a Kumear adult normally bears_!" I thought, as I kept on looking at her neck.

I was trying my best to see anything without being too obvious about it, before I was distracted for a second, as I saw her sudden side-glance towards me, which almost instantly vanished, as she turned her eyes back forward, blushing deep red.

Seeing this, I was not able to take my eyes of her for several minutes, I was mesmerized, it was as if my body went on autopilot and kept on looking at her.

It seemed as if I was for these few moments not mentally present…., and still, in these few minutes I began to realize again just how beautiful Chocolat actually was.

I recognized how her Pink hair changed its colour depending on how the light fell on it, as if it was weaved out of _the silk of a Nuance-spider_, the spider-silk they create can shine in all shades of a certain colour, depending on the sun-cycle.

According to the encyclopaedia of Animals, exist this specie in various colours and the Net-colour is also determined by their body´s colour.

Her hair had , ever since I saw her the first time, always reminded me the most on Choco.

Looking from Chocolat´s hair to her neck, I recognized that her fur was a very pale shade of Choco´s original fur-color, since she was the child of a Polar-Kumear and a Brown-Kumear, her fur was already of a far brighter shade than her conspecifics, her Sister Anastasia on the other hand was more like her mother, a polar bear with but only a darker shade of hair than her mother.

It made Choco quite unique so to say, usually the child would be of either the one or the other race, like in Anastasia´s case, however it rarely happened that both races would be mixed within one child, but even as such a unique case did this never really bothered Choco in the slightest, nor anyone at all.

The nickname Choco didn´t came from coincidence either, **she was named Choco-Vanil as birthname**, after an Ice-cream sort which her fur reminded of and which she in later years came to absolutely love, the combination of Vanilla and Chocolate mixed together,** the Chocovan Ice-cream**.

However Choco disliked it to be called by her full name, she always said that _she either wanted to be called Chocolat or Vanillia,_ so it came that after much back and forth, **she was** **inofficially called Princess Chocolat**, mostly by the entire maid and butler staff of Valhalla, the rest of the Folk knew her as **young Princess Gelatorias** and **the outside high-society** mostly only knew her as **Princess Vanillia Garontrias. **

Her friends on the other hand, were allowed by her, to call her how we wanted and so** Anastasia and myself came to simply call her Choco.**

Even though she hated her full name, she equally loved the Chocovan Ice Cream, she often said that both Ice-cream-sorts represent her both Ancestral lines and that the combination of both was an ingenious idea, a wonder of Mother Nature, just like her birth.

Sure Choco could be quite cute and lovable and she was rarely bossy, however she also knew how to act as a princess, which she often used for her jokes, speaking in an imperial style.

We often laughed at our faked Royal slangs and she was somehow, beside of Blanche, nearly the only one who actually did do that with me, even Blanche has stopped doing that for several years now, finding it embarrassing….., such a shame though.

While I was lost in my thoughts and while my body was staring straight at Chocolat in autopilot-mode, I did not noticed that a little commotion began in the Cockpit.

At least not before Chocolat suddenly nearly hit the floor as she fell unconscious.

**Part II: Crumbling walls and Flooding Memories!**

_**Chocolat´s Pov:**_

It started with a small stinging in the back of my head and ended up with a straight massive headache, it was literally as if someone began to turn a volume control, shifting it from low to high, always just a little.

At first it was just annoying, but the stronger it got, the more I lost my concentration, in the end it got so worse that I drifted too much towards the west, before I recognized it and had to make a sharp turn to come back on the course, another time I almost collided with a Sky canyon, luckily I saw it early enough to correct my course.

But right now it is so worse that I feel myself unable to further pilot the Asmodeus, at least for a while.

I had to do something, however was I not sure if it was wise to shift the control to the Autopilot for so long, especially since we had to hurry ourselves to rescue Charlotte.

"_Dammit, it´s not stopping anytime soon I guess_!" I mumbled as the pounding in my head got even worse than before, I felt as if my head was about to burst open and I also already began to fight for the consciousness of my body.

"Red!" I stated and I was startled by how weak my voice sounded to myself.

"What´s the matter Chocolat?!" Red asked as he came rushing to my side, he must have heard the alarmingly weak tone of my voice.

"I don´t know but I don´t think I can pilot the Asmodeus any further, the headache from before has gotten a lot worse than before and I´m afraid to fall unconscious anytime from now.

I think it is better for you to overtake the Piloting for a while until I feel better again, I fear that if I switch on the Autopilot it will last too long until we get to Basset!" I explained and he nodded.

"Well I hardly know how to pilot the Asmodeus but I think I will manage it for a while, I hope your Headache will go away or at least get better by the time we arrive, it are roughly only 2 and a half hour anymore!" Red explained and I nodded.

"I guess by that time I must be back on the track, I´m really sorry, I …., huh….?!" Before I could speak any further I felt my head spinning and a splitting pound got me the rest, I blacked out, the last I heard were 3 concerned voices.

When I woke up, I was lying in a bed, although I was not quite sure where I was it felt like I knew that place somehow, after approximately 10 minutes of trying to focus on anything, without suffering on another headache, I recognized that I lay in Elh´s bed.

"How…?!" I asked with weak voice, not sure if there was anyone who even heard my question.

"Are you alright Chocolat, you fainted due to a headache and I brought you in Elh´s room, she stated that you would need calm and sleep, Red´s meanwhile piloting the Asmodeus, we soon will be near Basset!" I heard a familiar voice, I looked up to see the concerned face of none other than White.

"White….., have you been here all the time?!" I asked curious as I looked around and saw him sitting on a chair next to the bed, the room was neatly cleaned up.

Even the slices on the wall were repaired, as if they never have existed in the first place, the sheets were also changed as I recognized, I smelled the lovely smell of freshly washed laundry.

"Indeed, I didn't wanted to leave you alone, especially not when you feel that bad, you collapsed with a high fever, it would also be unwise to leave you without care, right after you lost consciousness once!" He replied as he gently stroke a strain of hair out of my face making me blushing.

"How long was I unconscious and what kind of Problems have I caused due to that?!" I asked and he gently stroke my head.

"You were out for about an hour now, but don´t be afraid, nothing bad happened, Red was right at the Steer-wheel so we did neither came of course nor did we took a nose dive or anything, and I was bringing you directly to the bed to rest…., but hell you really scared the lights out of us as you suddenly collapsed!" He stated with honest concern in his eyes.

"Did i…., sleep talked?!" I asked him blushing even more, I heard that I did that from time to time.

"Just a little but nothing embarrassing or so, just normal stuff about having ate too much food or wanting to eat more and what to eat!" he stated with a smile and I flinched in embarrassment.

"Oh c´mon now, that's nothing to feel embarrassed about!" I heard him playfully saying, as I put my blanket over my head to hide my blushing face.

"But man oh man, I must say for a second my heart nearly set out as you suddenly laid in Red´s arms while he tried to keep the steer wheel on the right course, I was so deep in my thoughts that I didn´t even recognized at first what was going on until Elh shouted your name and her book hit my head as she threw it aside, to rush to your side!" White stated as he painfully smiled, while trying to hide a bulge on his head.

"She threw her precious book aside…., only for me?!" I mumbled in terror, after all it was a present of her Grandmother, which she just found back, after 3 centuries.

"That just shows how much they both care for you, if I wouldn´t have been lost in thoughts I might have been able to react instantly!" White stated as he let his head dropping.

"That's nothing to feel sorry about, after all I am still alive and in one piece, nothing bad happened anyways, I just collapsed out of whatever reason…., bet it was the whole stress lately, which took his toll on my body!" I replied as I patted him on his head, he looked up and his eyes met mine and once again I felt the heat rising in my head, however this time it was definitely not the fever.

"_You´ve gotten so beautiful, Choco_!" I heard White whispering and once again I became aware that I remembered him on his lost friend.

But the way he stated this now and the glance he gave me, it was as if he was most convicted that I was indeed his Choco…., but then again wasn´t I even able to deny that possibility, **sure I lived as Chocolat Gelato for 12 years now**, ever since I woke up in the Orphanage…, but I still have no idea what happened in these 4 years before.

I had neither any clue about my parents or the place I came from, nor if Chocolat Gelato was even my real name, all I had, was given to me by the Orphanage Director, Mrs. Cherrypie.

Was it possible, was I really his Choco, and if I was, how old am I in reality…., am I really a Kumear and if yes, where are my parents, has anyone of my conspecifics survived the Catastrophe which White told me about…., or am I the only one left.

Thinking about these things slowly began to frighten the living daylights out of me.

I recognized how I began to tremble as I felt a gentle hand on mine.

"Chocolat…, are you alright?!" I heard White´s concerned voice and looked up on him once again.

In that moment I asked myself a question which I asked ever since I knew White.

"_Could he be in love with me_?!" I thought as I looked deep in his eyes.

I knew that he loved Choco…., but what about Chocolat…, and did it really mattered anyways which one he loves, if both are one and the same?

Thinking about this boy and that he might have feelings for me, began to make me feel weird.

It heated me up from the inside and I felt as if something within me begins to rise, the intense, concerned glance he gave me, began to scorch me, as if his gentle touch send fiery chills down my spine.

The last time I felt this way was as…, as…..

"_As I fell in heat..., after seeing Red masturbate_!" I thought in horror, as I recognized that the heat from this morning had returned and began to break through every walls I had built in myself.

"Chocolat…, are you alright?!" White asked as he leaned his forehead on mine to feel my temperature.

This gesture turned the heat up even more than before, I felt how a crisis unfolded down in my nether region.

"Geez you are burning up, you have to cool down somehow!" He exclaimed.

"Then touch me!" I heard it coming from my mouth before I could keep the words inside.

"Huh…?!"

"I want you to touch me White, my body yearns for your touch!" My mouth kept on talking, explaining the strongest desire my body felt right now.

"Chocolat what do you…?!"

Before he was able to pull back his hand I grabbed the same and lifted it up to my cheek, it was but only a simple gesture but the feeling of his hand on my cheek was incredible, I nearly began to drool.

"Why does this feel so good?!" I asked myself without expecting an answer.

"It´s because you fell in heat!" I heard a new voice within the room, I looked to see Elh standing in the door, definitely to scheck on us, i wonder how much of our conversation she managed to hear.

"What do you mean by that?!" I asked her.

"Chocolat, you too are only a simple girl, you cannot fight the heat cycle, neither could I yesterday, some people have an easy heat-cycle, other have a stronger one, unable to ignore.

When Red began to touch me last night I was not able to resist him, even though I wanted to stop…, I just couldn´t, being touched by him was so amazing, it felt so good and right, even just simple touches nearly brought me to explode in ecstasy.

If your feeling right now is but only a part of what I felt yesterday, then you are not able to get rid of this sudden rush of lust, affection and desire, expect you stimulate them.

I smelled it before already, as I went in the douche together with Red, I smelled the faint scent of sex and lust, it was not our own but it was another smell, it was the smell of a woman in heat, which was barely satisfied!" Elh explained and i nearly paled even more than i already had been.

"So that´s it then…, I´ve became a pervert, I am no better than you guys, the only pure person here is White!" I exclaimed, as I blushed deep red upon being finally caught for my misstep earlier.

"The heat is a natural phenomenon for a female, there is nothing perverted on that, as long as you don´t let it become as such!" Elh stated blushing herself.

"And how do I get rid of it?" I asked in desperation as I recognized that I still held Whites Hand on my cheek, but goddammit, I didn´t wanted to let go, for nothing in this world.

"The heat can be stemmed by various means, however are these only for a temporary relief of about 1-3 hours, the most effective method is to let the heat being satisfied by the one who caused it to emerge in the first place…., means in this case…!"

"That I would have to be satisfied in some way by White, am I right?!" I asked blushing as red as a tomato.

"Indeed, the heat circle comes every 6 months for 2-3 weeks, to get completely rid of it from day one, it would mean that you would have to get impregnated by White!" Elh explained as simple as possible but this made my chin crash through the floor and not only mine.

"Wait a second you mean that to help Chocolat with getting rid of this circumstance as soon as possible, I will have to make her pregnant…, are you nuts….?

I mean we barely know each other, I can´t just …, you, know…, have sex with her all of a sudden, I mean where are the dates, the familiarization phase, the meeting with the parents, this all has a clear order before having sex, am I right…..?

I mean in your scenario everything is missing, I was thought that there will be no sex before the Marriage, are you really sure that instant impregnating-sex is the only solution to her problem, aren´t there other solutions?!" White asked in shock.

"Indeed, it is tricky but I am sure that there aren´t any other solutions, regarding the main-situation we are in right now…, we need Chocolat to pilot the Asmodeus, we don´t know what might happen after all, maybe we will have to flee, then it would be good to have an airship and a capable pilot ready.

Still, it is kinda strange…., you seem to be more shocked that you can't get to know Chocolat properly, and keep your order of a healthy relationship, than the prospect of having sex with her in the first place.

Although you deny it, does this sound for me as if you search for an excuse not to have sex with her…., do you perhaps dislike Chocolat?!" Elh asked, but shook her own head.

"No that cannot be, if yes you would not bother to look at her straight for about an hour.

Can it be…., have you had lecherous feelings about her even before I talked about that kind of solution?!" Elh asked and I saw White sweating buckets, while Elh looked at him with narrowed eyes.

"Well…, to say I never thought about Chocolat in an adolescent way would be a lie…., I mean she is, by all friendship, really a sweet piece of eye candy and I would lie if I say I weren´t quite interested in her physics….., but don´t get me wrong, that's not the only thing I looked at her, I mean she also has a great personality, she´s kind, sweet, nice and her smile is just so dazzling.

She is definitely my Dream-type, I would say….!" White stated as he looked aside in embarrassment, while I blushed deep red, more in affection than embarrassment.

It was amazing to hear how I actually made him feel.

"And how do you feel about White…, tell us, Chocolat?!" Elh asked.

"Well he is hot, to say the least, I mean…, have you seen his muscles, his honest, ice-blue eyes, his well-shaped lips made to kiss, his fur so soft, his hair so wonderfully messy, his entire gait, so precise and elegant and still plenty alluring.

And his personality, strong and fierce yet sensual and sensible at the same time.

This boy is a masterpiece of nature!" I stated as the heat began to overtake my body, letting me speak my mind without any filter.

I could see White smiling sheepishly and crawling his neck in embarrassment.

"Geez, Chocolat, you really making me blush here!" He smiled.

"Likewise!" I replied blushing as well, while we looked in each other's eyes, ever so deeper until I thought to get lost in them.

"Then Imagine him or her to lie naked under you on a bed, seating and ready for action!" Elh stated bluntly.

The reaction of White could not be mistaken in any other way.

He got a nosebleed and desperately tried to hide his growing boner, he closed his eyes and shook his head to get rid of any dirty thought, while he began to tremble in cheer excitement.

I was not any better thought, seeing him react like this made me hot too, even more as I smelled his amazing scent, I began to fight with my mind which told me to jump up and throw myself in his arms..., I even caught myself as my hand began to wander down under the blanket to my nether region.

"Well I guess this solves that question…., guess I will leave you two alone right now, I have to tell Red that you are alright so far, but still if you intend to do it together, even if just to get rid of Chocolat´s heat, then you better cast a bubble spell.

I cannot tell how Red would react if he would find out…, although i´m sure he would threat you to take responsibility if something more happens, means if you do impregnate her, so be sure to stay on the safe side, use a condom!" Elh explained as she walked out of the room, she stopped by the door and looked at us.

"Don´t think too much about it, it is something natural to feel this way and there is no shame in admitting it, I felt myself drawn to Red from nearly the very beginning on, ever since I knew him….., it is nothing extraordinary to feel love at first sight.

You can be glad that your love might be easier than mine, back then as I understood my feelings, I thought that I once again had to sacrifice a beloved person for the sake of everyone´s survival.

I hope that you don´t have to make any such kinds of Sacrifices!" She stated, before she left the room and us in this overheated situation.

"_Dammit, now I am horny again, guess I will go and do Red a favour, my mouth needs some work, i´ve read long enough_!" I thought to hear her mumbling to herself, before she closed the door.

I was left blushing with an equally heated White.

"So…., what exactly do you meant, as you said, you like my physics?!" I asked him blushing, although I had a good idea of what he meant.

"I like everything about you, every single detail of your arousing, sexy body…., especially your cute stub nose, your beautiful, angelic smile, your silk-like hair and…, well.., your large…., breasts!" White stated, blushing deep crimson, as he sat himself next to me on his chair.

"Thanks a lot I guess!" I replied as I blushed.

"But what about Choco?!" I asked him doubting.

"Well I love her, and I would love to see her again, if I ever get the chance to find her, I want to at least have the chance to apologize to her.

To tell her how sorry I am, that I could not save nor defend her from every harm which has befallen her, _even after I made her a promise, only hours before the catastrophe of Valhalla happened_!" White stated and something about that bothered me.

"But how would you have foreseen this attack, it's not as if it had been evidences existing, that they would Attack Valhalla with an ambush in the night, am I right?!" I asked him.

"No, although we knew they might attack someday, someone, somewhere, ever since the Military camps had been attacked, however had we no idea that they would instantly go over to the third Strongest Race of the Savannah Archipelago.

Honestly we all, not only Shamballa but all the Kingdoms, thought they would first attack Foresa, home of the Racogumas, since they were the weakest Kingdom, in terms of Strategy and Warfare-prowess.

On the other side were they master-healers, proven in their usage of herb-based-heal-magic and alchemy, during the War of Sun and Moon they used their knowledge as our main field-medic-corps!" White explained before he looked at me with scepticism.

"Still how do you know that there weren´t any evidences for it and even more that the attack has occurred in a night-raid…., I only told you that Choco´s home was attacked, haven´t I?!" He asked.

"Indeed…, how do I know this…, I don´t know myself…, I just thought that would have been the case, I mean otherwise you would not suffer that much for not being able to hold your promise.

I don´t know, but somehow I just don't like to see you begging for forgiveness to Choco in such a desperate way, it makes me feel uneasy…., even though I have nothing to do with all this.

Still, as a matter of fact I know, that if you would have foreseen this attack, you would curse your inability to read the signs, which might would have warned you.

However out of your pained telling, I just came to the conclusion that there were no such signs, nor any way to know about that attack beforehand, therefore I don´t think that Choco would blame you for something like having broken _your promise, of saving her whenever she is in trouble_.

_I think that making an oath for the security of someone else can only be truly made if the two oath-maker are constantly together and not separated by several tenths of miles_!" I explained and I saw something in Whites eyes, something like a sudden awareness of something.

"Chocolat…, what was your greatest desire, when you looked at me the first time we spoke with each other…., be honest!" He asked all of a sudden with a serious expression.

I obeyed and thought back to that moment…., and indeed I found something which I had wanted to do, but it was impossible for me back then.

"_How would I have been able to do something like that to a stranger, even if he is as nice as White is_?" I thought in sheer embarrassment as I blushed.

"Tell me Chocolat, don´t hide it from me!" He stated and I looked at him, his eyes where filled with desire and determination.

I somehow could not deny him my answer.

"Ever since I met you and knew your name, I wanted to call you by a nickname…., it was strange, it was as if that word was a wild beast that desperately tried to break out of a cage, I can still feel how it is rampaging in it…, and yet it seems to be the normals thing to do on this world!" I told him.

"What Nickname is that…., please I need to know!" He asked with a sheer desperate voice.

.

.

.

"_Whitey_!" I whispered after a while, blushing deep red.

"Huh, what was that!?" He asked.

"_Whitey_!" I mumbled a bit louder.

"Chocolat please I beg of you…, tell me!"

"….A-a-a-alright…., I always wanted to run up to you, throw myself in your arms and scream from the top of the lungs that one name, _**Whitey**_!" I stated louder and burned up in sheer embarrassment.

"I see…, well I have one last selfish request Chocolat…., will you allow me to see your neck?!" White asked as he looked at me, I saw how droplets of tears formed in the corner of his eyes.

"White…., of course, please do as you wish!" I stated as I turned around and held my Hair up high.

I felt his hot breath as I felt his fingers on my skin, which seemed to burn up by every touch, I closed my eyes out of sheer embarrassment and out of a strong unidentifiable feeling.

Long time it was silent, until I felt something wet dripping down my back.

"What…, White what are you doing?!" I asked, as I turned around just to see him crying.

"I…, I´ve finally found you again…., Choco!" White stated and I was shocked, more by the words he said than by the sudden embrace I got from him.

"Wait what do you mean…, why Choco…., you mean…, you think that I am your Choco, are you really sure about that?!" I asked dumbfounded, unabe to deny the possibility, but also willingly to believe his claim..., i wanted to be his Choco.

"Without a doubt, not after I have seen _**the Seal of Royal heritage**_, a seal only a few can see and which every Royal Child of the Kumears bears!" He explained as he held me tighter to him.

"Even the nickname confirmed it to me!" He continued to tell.

"What do you mean with that?!" I asked still dumfounded about this sudden turn of events.

"Whitey…, it was the nickname given to me by you, it was also the first way you addressed me, as you were still a little child and unable to pronounce my name right…, there is no doubt, _**Chocolat Gelato, you are Choco-Vanil Gelatorias **__**Garontrias**__**, 2**__**nd**__** princess of Valhalla**_!" White explained and I was buff.

"So it is how I thought…, these four years of my life which are missing in my mind have been about my life on Valhalla and it´s destruction and my later arriving in the Shepherd Republic, before i landed in the Orphanage, am I right?!" I asked him.

"Possible, since I have no clue what truly happened that night, am I unaware of anything which happened after Valhalla was attacked, I had no idea about the fate of the Royal family, until I found you here now.

I cannot even tell you if you are the last living Kumear of not…

However do I have a theory of why you don´t remember…., due to your resurfacing Memories, whenever you see Red in his Wolf form, I came to the conclusion that your memories of these four years were sealed, similar to the way Red´s memories are.

Also, if we go with his telling that the Director of your old Orphanage has been send down here by Maranell Wolvenra, it is to assume that she also knows who you really are and that it is her doing for you to forget all about your past and especially those, most likely, traumatising memories of that night!" White explained and now this also made sense.

"But of course, that's how I was able to overcome my fear from Red in just one month, my Memories must have broken through the seals and left me in a trauma, to heal me, someone must have sealed my memories from anew!" I explained, more to myself.

"Possible, but we can only be sure about that once you two speak with her, both you and Red, she will release your sealed memories, that I am certain, you are adult enough to endure them and comprehend them!" White explained and I nodded

"I guess you are right!" I stated, as I pressed myself deeper in his embrace.

However I forgot, over this whole sudden commotion that I still was in heat, and the same literally gripped me harshly and did not intend to let me go this time.

"You smell so wonderful Choco!" I heard White whispering, as I felt him caressing my back.

"You too…, please come under the covers…, let me cuddle with you for a bit, I have this urge to feel your warmth!" I stated and I saw him blushing and hesitating.

"Is that your honest wish, you won´t regret it later…, i´m trying hard to keep my youthful feelings in check right now but I might accidently grope you if things get too intensive!" White explained looking aside.

"I would like to feel your hands all over me, as long as you remain gentle with me…, even though this is not my first time am I still sensitive about this!" I stated before I abruptly closed my mouth.

_**Part III: The scorching Flames of lust and desire**_

_**White´s Pov:**_

"Oh no….!?" Chocolat exclaimed, eyes filled with terror and realization.

"So you mean you are not a Virgin anymore?!" I asked her dumfounded, I truly thought she was still a pure angel.

"…, Unfortunately am I not…, i´m sorry to disappoint you, I am not as pure as you think I am!" She stated blushing in embarrassment, it was a claim which could easily being misunderstood, but I was sure she definitely was not a slut.

"Well i´m not really that disappointed, since neither am I!" I explained.

"…. Wait you mean…, you too?!" She asked dumbfounded.

"Indeed I am not a Virgin either, at least not anymore since a few days!" I explained.

"That´s kind of an awkward theme to speak about, isn´t it!?" I mumbled crawling my neck.

"…., Is it wrong if I ask who your first has been?!" I asked out of sheer curiosity.

"Well.., sure…, since I also think I know who yours had been…., I only ever told this to Elh since she had a right to hear that…, and also because the respective boy spilled the beans before I could do…, anyways my first man was Red…, just like today it was during heat season 4 years ago as I was twelve years old, it was my first heat and back then I had no idea what was going on, I made the mistake to catch Red as he polished his dagger, so to say.

One thing came to another, with a lot of lust and carnal craving involved, in the end I lost my virginity to him, so did he to me!" Chocolat explained and I understood what she meant.

"Well by me it was kinda similar, although it was more forced than wanted, the girl in question was the same I told you about earlier, Nanooka!" I explained to her.

"You mean the girl you were supposed to marry, at least according to the plan of your parents…, I had a suspicion that it might be here?!" She asked and I nodded.

"Since I was unwillingly to marry that early and since I just couldn´t feel more than familiar love for her, while she had hopelessly fallen in love with me, she went mad from her desire and craving for my love.

She thought she had to take my love by force and literally raped me, until I threw her off harshly after not being able to take any more humiliation, I was at first afraid to hurt her but she was not too shy to do so with me, by the way, most of the old claw-marks on my back had been her doing.

Well in the end her entire plan went downhill…, the marriage has been thankfully cancelled due to that incident and she is momentarily on parole so to say, by any other person rape would have been a serious crime and she would have most likely been banished from Shamballa, some people may say that I am too indulgent with her, too soft in my decision, although I think that my punishment for her was just right.

Her family and me, as well as herself, we agreed that she is not allowed to fall in love with me anymore, nor is she allowed to interfere in my love-life out of nothing but jealousy or in any way at all, all she is still allowed to do is to remain by my side as the friend and almost-sister she once has been, not more nor less!" I explained.

"Well I guess that is kinda indulgent…, if Red would have raped me back then I would have thrown him out and I bet he would have done the same if it would have been me doing that to him…, still…, back then it was definitely mutual, even if it was in the heat of the moment!" Chocolat explained.

"Well lucky you, I wish my first time would have been made with mutual love as well, but in fact it was much worse than not just being a one-sided pleasure for Nanooka, no it was nothing but a pure enforcement of love!" I explained and she nodded.

"So you never really liked this Nanooka as a girl?!" Chocolat asked.

"Nanooka has always been more a tomboy than an actual girl, although that was her own doing, since she always thought her father rather had wanted a son instead of a daughter.

Still in the last few years, even I could not deny that she acted more and more like a girl who began to bloom towards a real grown woman, I might have been a little attracted to her looks, however not enough for me to develop any kind of special feelings for her, in the end she showed me all her female self the moment she decided to rape me!" I told her and she looked with sadness and true compassion at me.

"It´s kinda pathetic isn´t it, i´m supposed to be the new King of Shamballa, yet I could not even defend myself from one woman, Nanooka sure was right there!" I stated.

"Well I wouldn´t say it´s pathetic, in the end you didn´t want to hurt her because you care for her, I think that is kinda admirable, even though no one would have complained if you would have defended yourself from the start.

Still it´s that kindness of yours which makes you so loveable…., anyways I guess we talked way too much, now get in here and let´s cuddle, i´m quite interested to see what's under these clothes!" Chocolat stated, half blushing half drooling as she scanned me all over, while she lifted the covers and patted on the bed for me to move under.

"Are you really sure we should do this, didn´t Elh said there were other ways to make you stop being horny?!" I asked, getting a little nervous.

"Sure but remember, that would only last temporary, right now I need my entire concentration to save Charlotte, but I would not be able to do that if I would crave a man´s touch all the time, if what Elh says is true, then an honest round of wild and prosperous sex will at least stop my lust long enough for us to get things done before she comes back.

But since we have not much time anymore we better get started!" She explained optimistically, while I could only look amazed by her bravery to simply state all this without being embarrassed.

"Of course will I only do this If there is no problem for you, I mean you are right after all, we barely know each other and we didn´t even followed any real order and yet we are about to have sex…., even I am a little scared, but I know that you will be gentle with me, my heart tells me so, so I am set at ease, at least in that matter.

At least I can have sex with someone I like!" Chocolat stated with one of her angelic smiles and I was buff.

"Y-You like me?!" I asked dumbfounded.

"But of course, how couldn´t I, I mean you are very nice and also quite reliable from what I have heard, also are you kind and compassionate enough to help us, even though you don´t know the damsel in distress at all.

Whenever I heard about Kings and Queens I always had the impression that they sit all day long on their throne and observe how their folks do everything they can to enlarge the land and entertain her majesty…, but ever since I know you, I now know that a King is so much more than what I imagined in my childish imagination.

He cares for his folks, does his best to keep it safe, judges fair and with righteousness, is compassionate to his landsmen, and does more in their favour than in his own!" Chocolat stated and I was really buff, I never knew that I gave off the vibe of such a great person.

Her eyes were completely honest, no doubt in her own words, no mockery, not even a little bit, she really meant what she said and that made my blood boil, letting me blushing bright red.

"Geez, now you really flatten me, you know!" I stated and she snickered while shoving me gently.

"Anyways, are you going to kiss and touch me now or not, we have to hurry, I want to be able to fully concentrate on saving Charlotte as soon as we arrive in Basset which is in barely an hour from now, so come and grope me already!" Chocolat stated bluntly and I think my boner got even harder by her words.

Still as blunt as she said these words, was it clear that the whole situation was also new to her, I saw it in her eyes, she had a bit of doubt but tried to hide it.

"You know…, d-doing this with someone I barely know is already embarrassing enough, even when I like you a lot and am supposed to have had a past with you.

So d-don´t let me wait any longer, you hear!" Chocolat stated as she took my hand and laid it on her still clothed breast.

Needless to say that I exploded from blushing too much and my nosebleed was almost as strong as a waterfall, but the worst of all was the boner who stood upright like a ship-mast, creating a tent in my pants.

"Well someone seems to be quite excited, isn´t he?!" Chocolat snickered, as she stroke with her finger over my ripped shirt.

"Now, get this vest and the shirt off and show yourself to me, I will make sure to reward you with something nice!" She explained as she stroked over her own chest.

I felt how my boner grew even larger, which I thought to be impossible, it must already have swollen to the triple of its normal size.

My heart pumped even faster and I was nearly ready to blow off by the sheer thought of what will happen next as I gripped my vest and literally ripped the same off me, followed by my ripped shirt.

"Oh yessss….., now that´s a six-pack to be proud of!" She stated as she admired my muscles and stroke with her fingers over it while nearly drooling.

"Oh stop it you!" I stated blushing.

"Well then, I think as a reward, you have the honour of zipping me up halfway!" Chocolat stated as she pointed at the back of her usual work-clothes, the Blue one piece.

"Open up halfway and you´ll be rewarded, I don´t really know what kind of preferences you have, but I am quite confident in my looks, so I would say that i´m plenty able to fulfil your innermost sexual desires!" She stated and I was suddenly reminded on all the dreams I had about her, in the last few months at Shamballa.

Looking at the current situation I would say that these dreams might have been visions to prepare me on meeting Choco again, now fully adult, and to remind me on my promise and my love to her.

"Alright I will now zip it up…., however I have to warn you, if what you said before about your body is entirely true, I might be unable to hold back any longer, I might jump you right here, right now.

However, I promise this as White Savage the XIII and as King of Shamballa, if I get you pregnant I will definitely make sure to marry you, just the way as I had promised to you.

Still, even if you would not get pregnant, I will make sure to show you how much I love you anyways and how much you mean to me, I hope that you will be able to return my feelings, I think that you definitely would be a good queen.

You definitely have the qualification for it, you are compassionate, kind and a true friend, you know how to set someone right if they mess up but you are still careful to choose your words, you are loyal to your family and value the wellbeing of your friends and family above your own, but most of all you have that smile which motivates others, a radiant smile whose brightness and cheerfulness no one can deny!" I explained as I zipped her clothes up.

I zipped her up slowly to savour the amazing lust-inducing and eye-pleasing sight before me, bright-pale-brown fur awaited me and I was able to feel its softness, I recognized how hot I became as I found the zipper for her bra, it was a sight which made my dirty mind rushing into overdrive.

"_You are so sexy Chocolat…, your teasing is killing me and your sexappeal brings my hormones to raging…, I want to see more of you_!" I mumbled, as I zipped her up even more until I was at her waist.

I saw her blushing cutely.

"Well if the King of the Felidions says so it must be right, I thank you very much for this compliment and I am quite sure that our feelings definitely are mutual in that matter.

I barely can contain my own excitement, I want to keep touching your body until i´m satisfied and believe me, that might last longer than you can imagine….., now, to your treat!" She stated.

"Close your eyes!" She demanded and I obeyed instantly, I felt how her soft hands reached to my cheeks after a little while and pulled me down until I felt something amazingly soft and bouncy…., no way were these her….?

"Now open your eyes!" She stated and they literally shot open, I saw only fur and as I tried to move she held my head down.

"No not yet…, first, tell me honestly what you think about them, feel them in your hands but don´t look yet!" She ordered me and I nodded as I nuzzled in this softness before, I began to grope her Breasts, I heard her moaning gently and I felt my boner painfully pushing against my pants fabric, yearning to be released.

The more I fondled these soft, furred balloons, the more I was nearly drooling, my eye surely reflected my lust but it did not mattered to me anymore, I just wanted to drown in this softness.

"They have an amazing elasticity, they are really soft, they are hot and I can feel and hear your heartbeat…., to my shame I also must admit that they remind me of my childhood and mother´s breasts, as I was still a baby and had to be breastfeed…., gosh I wish you would allow me to suckle at them at least once!" I stated as I shuddered before my own lust.

"Then do so, look at them in all their naked glory, savour the taste of them but be gentle with me, this is really embarrassing somehow!" Chocolat stated her voice panting.

I moved my head so I could see more of her an the sight took my breath away, it was heavenly, the sight before me was so much more than I had expected, even more as in my wildest fantasies.

Not too big but definitely not too small, the perfect, optimal size to cupping them in my hands.

Adorned were both with rose-red nipples, they stood upright and it gave the whole sexiness of Chocolat´s upper body a finishing touch, seeing them and being able to touch them, brought an entirely different feeling in my pants.

"White, gently!" She moaned, as I went to suckle on her nipples, moving my head closer to these holy mountain-peaks, my hot breath caressing her skin, igniting her lust even more.

"So beautiful, so sexy, so arousing!" I rambled on and on before my lips felt the tiny bulb of skin between then, the lustful cry I heard brought me over the edge and I suddenly had a wet sensation in my underwear.

In the moment of sudden awareness, I quickly casted a bubble spell around the room, keeping our lustful moans and cries unheard to the outer world.

"Seems like you came, White…., is my naked body's appearance that appealing to you?!" She asked me teasingly after she moaned long as I kept on sucking on her breasts.

I was struggling with keeping my excitement in check…., and I ultimately lost against my hormones and desires.

"Hell yes, you have no idea how hard I have to hold back, I just want to jump you, rip your clothes off, and slam my dick right inside you, please you until you reach the peak and then release myself deep inside you as you climax!" I stated and she blushed deep red.

"Ummm, well, I think these are …., some really perverted but quite alluring thoughts and fantasies you have there!" She stated smiling sheepishly.

"These are not even simple dirty fantasies, for a week now I dreamt of you, even thought I had still no idea who you were…., sometimes I dreamt normal, but sometimes also lewd stuff, it made me nuts when my clock buzzed the moment I was about to reach the climax of these dreams, whatever they were.

Without knowing my heart yearned after you, even after I was announced about my planned marriage with Nanooka, the dreams didn´t stopped and it just enforced my decision to protest against the marriage, the day before the wedding, I was just seeing your smiling face for the first time, seconds before my clock rang , as if it was a final warning to not get myself married to her.

You cannot imagine the shock, as I recognized that you had been the girl of my sleepless nights and my sweetest dreams and even more shocked was I after I realized, that you could be Choco, and as we now know are you her indeed, at least I now can be sure that I never stopped loving you, nor that I ever betrayed this love to you!" I explained.

"Well that was nicely said, I thank you for your honest words, guess you have earned yourself another reward, a real kiss, which is coming from my heart!" Chocolat explained as she took my cheeks and pressed our lips together.

Her Lips were soft and burning hot, the more she kissed the more I longed to make her mine.

The kisses soon became more forceful and demanding and my mouth obeyed her every unspoken wish, until our tongues began to dance together while she pressed herself up on me, I took her in a tight embrace, feeling the nakedness of her upper body and her soft boobs pressing on my chest, while our mouths were at work, after a while we had to part to catch our breath, a small strain of saliva hanging between us.

"Well that was intense!" She stated blushing.

"Indeed!" I replied panting deeply, from holding back my lust.

"Well I guess we are on our last phase before we will lie naked next to each other!" She continued and I knew exactly what she meant.

"Alright just as your last way out I want to ask you once again, are you honestly, physically and mentally ready for this?!" I asked her.

"I thank you for your consideration, but I have to assure you, I am ready and I know fully well the possible consequences of our activity, I am willing to sleep with you White savage the XIII and nothing can take my determination away!" She explained and I felt a joyful push of my boner in my pants which didn´t went unnoticed by her.

"Seems like someone wants to be released, even though he is guilty of being lustful…., shall we release him from its prison?!" Chocolat joked as she grabbed my pants.

"I don´t know…., he´s kinda dangerous you know, he has been severely hurt in the past and has degenerated to nothing but a wild beast, I think he has to be kept under custody!" I replied jokingly.

"Oh I am sure that he can be cured, with a little love even this raging beast will become as calm as a cowboar!" She stated as she gently pulled down my pants, needless to say that I blushed deep red, after all the shaft of a Felidion was completely different to that of a Caninu.

"Slowly and sensual, luring the beast out to show him that we are not hostile!" Chocolat stated and before I knew it my pants were down and my dick stood in its naked glory, upright like a mast and thicker than it had ever been before, ready to sting and spurt.

It was needless for her to say anything, I could read her like a book right now.

Chocolats expressions were like a rollercoaster of emotions, first surprise as my dick literally jumped out of my pants, then acknowledgement that this was a little different from what she expected.

Terror as she admired the size and asked herself if it even would fit and then she felt arousing, as she thought about how it might feel in her.

"It…, it.., it…, wooooowww, it's so big!" She rambled as her hands went to touch it, my eyes nearly rolled back as her hands touched my hot rod.

"_Yes, just like this Chocolat, you´re doing great_!" I mumbled as she began to gently stroke it back and forth.

A comfortable warmth spread through my body and I knew it weren´t the covers, no it was Chocolats rising lust, her body temperature mixing with mine, the feeling of her hands and my own lust which was nearly rushing into overdrive.

"Oh yes, please release me Chocolat!" I stated, as she began to stroke more fiercely, her eyes fixated solely on my dick.

"Are you feeling good White?!" She asked blushing as she looked upwards.

"Yes, you have no idea how much I love this!" I replied in all honesty, as I put my hands on hers and directed her to stroke stronger which she obeyed instantly.

"That's making me kinda proud, to be able to make a king feel good!" She snickered as she kissed my dick.

"Oh yesssshhh!" I moaned, while blushing furiously.

"If that feels good for you, how about…., this!" She stated and suddenly I felt like on cloud nine.

"Aaaaaaaaahh!" I shouted, as I felt how her tongue wrapped itself around my cock and as she began to suck on it with incredible dedication, I felt plenty that she wanted me to feel great.

"Aaarrrgghhh, i´m coming, Choco, swallow it all!" I shouted, as I held her head down on my dick out of some kind of ancient instinct, surprising her greatly, I felt how something rushed through my hot shaft and I heard a pleased moan coming out of my mouth, followed by a loud purring sound.

"Woooow, that felt amazing!" I stated smiling in bliss, at least before I heard Chocolat coughing.

"Huh, oh no, i´m sorry Chocolat, it didn´t mean to….!"

"No fear, I was just a little surprised, that´s all, but I sure can see that you have been nurturing yourself in a really healthy way…., it was delicious!" Chocolat stated blushing and I think I was even redder than blood.

"Thanks a lot…, I guess…, can´t really tell how to comment that claim!?" I replied embarrassed.

"Anyways, guess it´s my time to pleasure you, isn´t it, then off with these clothes, let me release you too, I would love to reward you for what you have done for me!" I stated and she blushed madly.

"Welll, if you insist…., this is kinda embarrassing but…., after all I just did it for you and I saw your dick, so it´s just fair to show you mine, am I right…, although I haven´t washed myself, I need to take a shower and….!" Chocolat stated as she tried to get out of Bed.

"I haven´t showered too and still you pleasured me, I´m sure it will be alright, I will be very gentle with you!" I stated, kissing her and trailing my tongue over her body, as I went under the covers to her hips, which were still covered by her clothes.

"Well then time to explore this new region!" I stated as I gently pulled down the clothes, I could feel Chocolat squirming a little as well as moaning, perhaps by the sheer imagination, of what I was about to do to her.

As I pulled down her work-clothes completely, I was greeted by black silken lace panties, I looked up at her in wonderment as well as heavily aroused and I saw her looking aside blushing.

"I saw them back in Pharaoh and decided to buy them in secret…., not that I thought that anybody would ever see them…, or at least not so early already, I hadn´t any else to wear today so I put them on.

Please don´t think I just put them on to seduce you…..!" Chocolat stated and I went upwards.

"You don´t need black lace panties to seduce me Chocolat, your mere appearance, as you stood before me an hour ago, has been seducing enough for me!" I replied in all honesty and she looked at me with a smile.

"You are way too good for me!" She replied.

"Oh really, my father always meant that I was hard to handle and that there would not be any girl which would bear with me for more than a month rather than Nanooka…, I´m glad I can someday prove him wrong when I introduce them to you!" I stated and I saw her blushing even more.

"Y-y-you want me to meet your parents…., but i´m just an ordinary girl, i´m not royalty, nor am I even versed in royal demeanour, I am a Pilot and not into politics or in any higher position…., I bet your parent´s will not like me!" She stated and I had to chuckle.

"My parents tried to marry me off towards a fury, which my best friend had become, I think they will absolutely adore you, when they get to meet you.

As I told you before you have every qualification to be a queen, and even more, you know how it is to live and think as a common person, I never really had that, wherever I went I was treated as royalty, I had barely any freedom, when I was young, I was almost constantly surrounded by maids and butlers.

The most Children of royalty cannot handle this and sooner or later become lazy and degenerate towards selfish brats, who have to be surrounded by maids and butlers who obey their every wish at any given time, they think they are above all others and that everybody is there to abide their command.

I often saw this as I was taken, alongside my father, to the other islands to meet up at Royal parties, when the adults discussed the politics of the Savannah Archipelago.

I was often besieged by royal girls who thought they could easily befriend me to become marriage candidates to later live in luxury, I hated that kind and it had always been a little relief to me when Nanooka has been with me, at least someone I could talk normally to!" I stated but saw in her eyes that by the calling of Nanooka's name she squirmed in discomfort.

"A-anyways, I am sure that my mother will love you and Dad will also be quite fond of you, so, now let´s stop talking and only moaning anymore!" I explained and she nodded as I went up to kiss her again before I dived back down.

"Well then here we go, I hope you are ready!" I stated as I pulled on the sides of her panties and took them off, only for her to clamp her legs together.

"Chocolat…., am I supposed to breach open the gates?!" I asked her with a smile, hiding my true feelings.

"_Open these legs…., I want to make you feel good, really, really, good_!" I thought as I smiled at her.

"I´m sorry…, i´m just…., i´m not mentally prepared, just give me a sec okay…?" She asked.

"I will give you all the time you need, but I have to warn you, we soon will be at Basset!" I stated and she nodded.

"I know…, I just…., I haven't done this ever since 4 years…., ever since that time with Red!" She explained.

"Did…, did I do something wrong…., or wasn´t I gentle enough to you….?!"

"No , no you have been great so far…, it´s just…, whenever I thought about sex in the last few years…., I thought about my night with Red and the consequences this night had for me!" Chocolat explained.

"What do you mean?!" I asked her confused but highly concerned as I recognized her melancholic glance.

"I…, don't want to…., please don´t tell this Red…, he has no clue about it and it would be better if he never gets to know about this!" Chocolat explained and I was highly concerned, I dived back up to face her and she looked in my eyes with small droplets of tears.

"Back then…, years before that night …, I had….., fallen in love with Red!" She explained and I was buff, sure I noticed they had been close, since the acted like siblings all the time, and I knew they had slept together, due to the Heat literally possessing them both…., but this here was definitely news to me.

"Wait, you were in love with Red…., but I thought you always thought of him as a brother?!" I asked dumbfounded.

"Sure, at first that had been the case, I met Read shortly after I came to the Orphanage, suddenly he was just there…., but if what he said is true than maybe he had been always there and I just didn´t recognized him before that day, to me it was as if he had arrived at least a year after me.

Anyways back then I only thought of him as a brother, however soon it changed to something more, even more as he saved me from some kidnappers back in our childhood, after that month I felt something new in Red, who had greatly changed, I felt admiration and a slice of blooming love which grew day by day until I became self-aware of my infatuation.

I had always wondered back then how he saw me, if he perhaps had fallen in love with me as well…., but I never saw that glimmering in his eyes when he looked at me, not like when he does so with Elh.

In the end it became a one sided Love, I was always afraid that someday someone would steal him away from me, not only as a lover but also as my Brother.

I was sure that I would not be the only one to someday love him, I mean who wouldn´t, sure he can be a dork sometimes and he is also hard to deal with, but in the end you can always count on him, he will always have your back no matter what!" She explained.

"I see…., but you speak in the past…., so does that mean this isn´t the case anymore…., how come?!" I asked curious, even though I acknowledged in the back of my head, that we once again lost precious time.

"Well as I said before, I someday just realized that he doesn´t saw me as more than a little sister and as you said so yourself, forcing ones love on other people is the worst thing you can do to your chosen one.

So in the end I just gave up and eventually those feeling I once had for him have turned back to simple familiar feelings, well at least before that Night…., suddenly I once again had hope but it was crushed almost instantly, Red apologized to me to have lost control this way, that it never was meant to happen since I was his little sister and that this was nothing one should do with such….

I admit I died a little inside back then, but then something different happened, something which might would have disturbed this peace between us, which would have turned our entire life head over heals!" Chocolat stated and I got more and more curious, but I also saw that Chocolat was really uncomfortable with saying so much.

"Chocolat, you don´t have to tell me if you don´t want, I will not blame you for it, there are plenty of things which I too can never tell someone!" I stated although this was not entirely a lie, there weren´t so many things, but around five things which I never had told to anyone and I didn´t really planned on doing that anyways

**1****st****.** My barely recognizable sadistic side, which often comes through when I think about girls…, the slight desire to dominate and take myself what I wanted from them, greatly disturbed me.

Even now I had to hold myself back from just doing Chocolat the way I really wanted, to slam my cock deep inside her and pound her brains out.

**2****nd****.** My disturbing feelings when I kill those who are killing for fun and to bring terror upon others, the feeling of satisfaction when I bring an end to such people.

The feeling that I accomplished something great, when in reality it is just a disturbing thought, to take another person´s life.

**3****rd****.** My feelings when I think back at the first time I had tasted blood, back then 10 years ago.

The mad laugh I did after I came back out of Draken, the disturbed look on my little sisters face as she was on my arms, while around us the bodies of the assassins had been piled.

**4****th****.** My weak yet steadily rising desire to bring violence upon something which I don´t even know, mostly when I think and hear _**the voice of the Lion of the North**_.

What even more disturbed me was the revelation behind this power, that it is my own wrath, which gets personificated.

**5****th****.** Last but not least my fear about losing myself more and more, to my innermost and darkest desires.

"I am sure what you think about, cannot be any worse than those things I hide from peoples!" I stated to Chocolat nodding to myself.

"After that Night I got pregnant for about two month!" Chocolat stated bluntly and I thought I fell from Cloud nine back to earth and hit the ground, really hard.

"Wait what?!" I asked in shock.

"Well Red and I we did it almost from one night to the other and in the end I got pregnant by him…., but as I said, I was not ready, I had buried my love to him after he apologized the day after, and I decided, also since I was still only a child myself, to abort my pregnancy.

I didn´t wanted him to find out I was pregnant, I didn´t wanted to burden him with a Child which had not been made by a mutual decision and not even with love, it was an unplanned event, which happened way too fast to completely recall and I also didn´t wanted him to feel obligated to stay at my side for the rest of his life, just because of the Child.

I admit back then I was really, really stupid, I nearly killed myself out of the complete wrong conviction.

Sure Red had apologized to me, but only because he thought he had done something terrible to me, that he might have forced himself on me, even though that was absolutely not the case.

In the end, he went working hard and long until he earned a fortune and bought the Asmodeus, the day he showed her to me he said that if I would have gotten pregnant, I would at least not to have to give birth in a dirty garage!" Chocolat stated and I was buff.

"While I thought he would hate me for it sooner or later, he, in reality, had done everything to be prepared for when I indeed would have been pregnant and decided to give birth, of course I was unable to tell him that I just killed his potential child a few days before, as the effects of the Abortion-pills finally died down and the test told me that I was not pregnant anymore.

Can you imagine the self-disappointment and self-hate I felt, after he had done everything to be prepared when a child would have been born!" Chocolat stated and I saw big tears in her eyes.

Maybe it was reflex, maybe not, but seeing that sight I took her in my arms and let her cry within my chest, I felt how she pulled me to her tightly.

"After this time I had buried my Love for Red for good, I told myself that I was not fit to love anyone, even more so Red, that I was not the right one to be in love with him, and still, even with banning these feelings, as Elh appeared, I must say to my shame that I was a little jealous at her.

Suddenly Red began to turn his attention more to her than to me, I had a slight fear that these banned feelings might resurface and that I would end up hurting one of them, maybe both.

I didn´t wanted that, so I decided for myself to support Elh in every way possible, I thought that maybe I so might be able to overcome my own feelings once and for all.

It worked even better after Red and Elh finally became a Couple, but then again I still had the fear to someday be left behind by them…, well at least I felt so until you arrived, even though you were a total stranger did I suddenly felt myself drawn to you, and it was not only because of your physical appearance, mind you.

No it was because of a dream I had since a few days, but never so strong as the day before we met, it was such a strange dream, I am still quite unsure if it was a vision of the past or of the future, maybe even both.

But I saw that you and Red left me and Elh behind, to fight against a great evil, but you reassured us to come back alive and in one piece, we promised you to wait for you with a warm meal and that you should not dare to die out there,…., that our Children would be waiting for you!" Chocolat stated and I blushed deep red as I imagined to have children with her.

"At first I thought nothing about that dream since I had banned the thoughts about love and the thought of giving birth to Children from me forever, but then I met you, suddenly Red brought you in and laid you on the Kitchen table.

Suddenly I was reminded on my Dream and I thought I had gone nuts, why were you here I asked myself, why was the boy I saw in my dreams here with me, Elh and Red in one room.

I began to believe that this dream was definitely not a simple dream anymore, I feared that once again something bad might happen and that I once again would make the wrong choice.

I tried to keep myself from feeling anymore for you than simple friendship, once we became friends…, but as you can see did I lied to myself, I felt myself more and more drawn to you, no matter how much I told myself not to…., and now here we lie, and I know that it feels right but I am unsure and afraid, afraid that if I get pregnant and that I once again might make a wrong Choice.

Am I really fit to be a mother, or am I better off without ever giving birth to children?!" Chocolat asked, as she tried to dry her eyes.

"I am sure you are going to be a great mother, sure you made one mistake, but I have make plenty since I was 5 years of, I did things which I still ask myself today if it was right or wrong.

Chocolat, a girl who can love so strongly like you will surely make a great mother, you just have to give yourself a chance, if you always only tell yourself that you are not fit than you never will be!" I explained to her as I stroke over her back.

"I for myself would love to call you the mother of my children, I love you Chocolat, I have always, even after I met you I was afraid of my feelings, I felt myself drawn to you but I told myself that it was impossible.

After all we both live in 2 completely different worlds, one year in mine is a hundred years in you, I didn´t wanted you to know, so that you would not fall in love and go with me, leaving your family behind, especially when they would stay here in the Shepherd Republic.

How would I ever be able to freely take you away, knowing you might never see your family again?" I explained and I saw how she looked me in love.

"You wanted to give up your love so I would not have to suffer…, but what about me, if I would stay here I might never meet you again either, I might never meet a man like you or Red, and I might live as a single woman until I die, leaving nothing of me behind, but a name and a faint memory.

I always feared that I might be unable to accomplish something which makes me being remembered by the time I am not alive anymore.

My greatest fear was to die unnoticed…, that no one would remember me, since I had no memories of my own former life and the people who might have lived and died during these four years!" Chocolat stated.

"I will always remember you, how couldn't I, there is a place in the Palace Garden which is full with memorials of important people, important to Shamballa and the Folk of the Felidions and Lupycans, I too let a statue build in your and your family´s honour.

Since I woke up out of my coma and after the statue was build, I prayed there every Sunday, that you all would be alive and out there somewhere, that someday I might find you and bring you back home.

It was a Sunday as I last saw you and I thought that maybe I meet you at a Sunday again, just as it has been the case, I woke up after Midnight, just as it has begun to become Sunday, the first time we saw each other again and spoke with each other ever since you vanished from my sight!" I stated as I kissed her passionately while she shed a few more tears.

"I am quite selfish myself you know, I don´t want to give you away anymore, nor will I want to ever miss you again!" I stated to her.

"I want to be together with you, Chocolat!" I continued and she teared up once more.

"I too want to be together…., if only Red would go with us…., but if he indeed is the new heir of the Throne of Shangri-La, then he might stay there, which means that we would be separated again and I don´t want to lose neither my brother and Elh nor you!" Chocolat stated.

"I know what you mean, I wouldn´t like that either…, geez seems that it all depends on Red, if he indeed would become the King of Ragnarök, doing that, this matter would have been able to easily be settled, since Ragnarök and Abyssinia once had a similar Dominion Spell spoken over each other.

Means that the time flows in both realms exactly the same way, while out here it flows way faster!" I explained and she nodded.

"But since Lycan and his Pack as well as his followers are down there this matter will surely not be settled by tomorrow, this might last a few years but for me it would be only a few months perhaps!" I continued and she shuddered.

"I could be an old Lady by then while you would have barely aged!" Chocolat stated in terror.

"Indeed….., but I guess we should worry about all this after we have saved Charlotte, anyways we lost far too much valuable time so I will not pleasure you as I had intended to do.

Instead we will have some simple Vanilla-sex, how about it, I don´t know how long we have anyways and then we also will have to take a shower afterwards to erase all evidence, or else Red will know what we are doing, and as secretly as Elh has been will this not be a good thing.

I just hope the time we have left will be enough!" I stated and she nodded.

"Yes, guess we did hold more conversations than we actually had taken care about my lust…, although I have to admit that she has become far lesser than before, even my splitting Headache from before has vanished!" She explained.

"Well I think I know the reason for your sudden headache, but I guess I will tell you afterwards, so for now I think we still have one hurdle to overcome haven´t we?!" I asked her with a smug grin and I saw how she blushed deep red.

"I guess so…., well , go ahead!" She stated, as she pulled back the cover revealing herself, loosening her tight clamping of her legs.

I grabbed them both in a rush of lust and desire and pulled them open.

"Well hello there, Honey-pot!" I mumbled as smelled the sweet scent of lust, desire and female pheromones, I felt the incredible heat radiating over to me.

"This is kinda embarrassing, I haven´t showered, I bet I smell bad!" Chocolat stated.

"Not at all, I think it smells really sweet, can´t wait to get a taste of this sweet nectar sometimes, anyways, I think it´s time to heat up this hot-dog!" I stated as I looked at her, from down here, as I took a deep breath of her smell, which stiffened my cock faster than I thought possible.

"Please…,be gentle, I know we have to hurry, but I don´t know if this really will fit so easily!" Chocolat stated her hands hiding her blushing face.

"No fear my Darling, I will be very gentle with you!" I stated and I towered over her, fighting hard with my innermost desire to take her hard.

"Well then here we go!" I stated, I positioned and with a gentle push I opened the gates and entered this holy temple.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!" Chocolat shouted in bliss and ecstasy.

"Ooooooohhhh Gooooooooodddddd!" I shouted as the heat seemed to burn and melt my dick in a pleasurable fire and just by entering her deep down I felt myself ready to cum again.

"You´re so freaking tight!" I moaned as I began to push back and forth, ever single stroke fired chills down my spine and electricity up in my brain.

Chocolat laid under me flat, not able to move, from the ecstasy which made her mind blank, her tongue lolled out and her eyes rolled backwards.

"_Your Expression right now is so wonderful, I can clearly see how much you enjoy this, Choco, it makes me want to pound you so hard_!" I mumbled as I dived my snout deep I her cleavage as I began to accelerate my pace, still fighting for supremacy about my hormones and my disturbed longings.

"S-s-screw being gentle…, just take me as you wish White, my heat came back at me, stronger than it has been ever before, just pound me as hard as you can….., I-i-I swear…, I am not a s-s-slut but I need you…, deeper…, within me, come and cover mein your seed!" Chocolat moaned in pure bliss as her legs wraped around my waist and pushed me harder and deeper in her, her expression from before became even more blissful.

"But Chocolat you….,!" I tried to reason her as my desires listened to her every word, she grabbed the back of my head and looked deep in my eyes, I saw a wild fire burning within them, in heart-shaped form.

"Screw the vanilla, screw gentleness, screw it if Red might hear us, I want sex…., wild, lustful and pleasurable sex, take me as the King you are, dominate me and let me feel your innermost desire.

I have seen the instable longing and the insatiable hunger in your eyes before, you cannot hide your desire from me, don´t hide them anymore White…., RELEASE THEM AND RELEASE ME!" Chocolat shouted loudly as she orgasmed hard, which also took my entire mind over the edge, I lost every control over my body, and instead pure carnal instinct took the place.

I don´t know how long we did it, after my mind blacked out, and I don´t know how much I have hurt Chocolat during sex, but the next thing I knew was that I woke up out of my trance by a fuming Red Savarin Wolvenra, who squeezed my neck like a necklace as he held me by my collar.

"How. Dare. You!?" He growled, his eyes blazing with an all-swallowing fire of wrath.

Behind me, out of the corner of my eye and within the mirror, I could see Chocolat on the bed, all covered in white gooey liquid, barely conscious, legs wide spread and her love-hill dyed in white, lying there in all her naked glory and hopefully completely satisfied, with a pleased smile on her face.

Behind Red I could see Elh who tried to reason her boyfriend with a fearful glance and unheard soothing words.

I looked back at Red and saw a fire in his eyes, a scorching wildfire, which told me his thought precisely.

"_You are in deep, deep shit my friend_!" I thought as I gulped painfully since my neck was still squeezed.

**Part 3: The Asmodeus-Chronicles 2: What it means to take responsibility and the world of Sacrifices.**

_**Part I: This Princess is still my sister, hurt her and I break your neck!**_

_**Red´s Pov, Flashback, a few minutes ago:**_

I was worried…., really, really worried, it rarely happened that Chocolat got sick, but even more rarely it happened that she collapsed.

Of course I wished to be by her side, but as she rightfully stated was I the only other one on this ship, who has little knowledge about how to fly the Asmodeus, well at least when she´s already in the air, I have though no real idea how to land this giant Piece of Metal.

Therefore I was grateful that White was with her now, I know he will take good care of her, I saw it in his eyes before.

Oh how much I have been mistaken there.

_**Flashback end:**_

I was squeezing his neck and it would not need much to break it.

"How. Dare. You?!" I asked him, well more growled at him as he looked at me with terrified eyes.

"I come here, being concerned about my little sisters wellbeing, then I find some strange kind of force-field around the Chamber she´s in, I somehow shattered it to pieces and what must I hear….., moans, slapping sounds, wet slapping sounds and I smell the scent of sex!" I growled at him and he gulped.

"I am concerned over my Sister and when I enter her room, what do you think I find…., I FIND YOU RAPING MY SISTER!" I shouted at him.

"You of all people, the one I entrusted with keeping my sick sister company, while I had to pilot the ship, dared to take advantage of the situation and rape my sister, while she is too weak to defend herself!

How dare you, you little piece of shit?!" I growled even louder at him.

"Please …, I can explain this…, I swear!" He stated hoarsely.

"Oh I would love hear that explanation, tell me, what goes you on to think you have any rights on this ship in the first place…, because you are a king….?

Ha, well listen here scum, you are and never will be my king, you understand…., give me a reason, just give me one single reason of why I should not break your neck right here, right now!" I threatened him, ignoring Elh´s desperate tries to bring me of hurting this piece of garbage before my eyes.

"Because it was mutual!" I heard a voice saying, I looked at White but found the heard voice too female to be his, I looked at Elh but she just gestured me not to squeeze any further, trying to make me releasing White.

As last possibility I looked on the Bed, where my poor sister laid, but what I saw nearly made me lose my mind.

There she sat, all well and not at all sick or hurt, but with a satisfied smile while lapping up the cum which has been sprayed upon her face and body.

"What the…., why aren´t you resting, I thought you were sick…., too sick to fly the Asmodeus and even too sick to walk, you even collapsed on me!?

Wait a second….,does this mean you trolled me…, don´t tell me this was but only a subterfuge…., you wanted me to pilot the ship, just so you could fuck him?!" I asked nearly going crazy of this revelation.

"Not at all, at least it was not a deceit, I really felt sick and I really had a splitting headache, but thanks to resting a bit and to speak with White, the pounding began to subdue before it stopped, but then I felt a different kind of pain, a pain in my nether region, a sudden loneliness, you know what I mean, you felt the effects for days, so do I and Elh and it also has been the case for White!" Chocolat explained but it was just so unbelievable.

"So after you recovered from your sudden sickness, you decide it was the best course of action to go and fuck the first best boy, who crosses your way….., tell me Chocolat are you actually out of your mind?!" I asked as I let White go, while the same massaged his sore throat.

"Well you and Elh haven´t been that bashful about the heat´s effect on you two either, I would say!" Chocolat stated with a knowing expression, but I yielding not a millimetre.

"That may be the case, dear sister of mine, however as you might have recognized do Elh and I know each other since over 2 years.

You and White on the contrary know each other…, barely a single day…., so what do you think gives you the right to just go and…, and let him fuck your brains out….!

Especially in that kind of manner, I thought he was raping you for god's sake, haven´t you seen his expression, it was as if it brings him joy to fuck you so hard you would even begin to bleed!" I stated as I nearly collapsed myself, I had to sit down to digest this all.

"Get down here on your knees and pray that I will not lose my composure!" I ordered them and they obeyed instantly after I had to threaten them with a wild glare as they wanted to object.

"So basically, after you collapsed on me for real, you suddenly fell in heat and decided to, instead to come to your Brother or Elh for advice, who would have helped you gently, to let it being taken care by the only other boy on the ship whom you barely knew anyways….?" I asked Chocolat.

"Basically yes but…..!"

"And then you told him that he could fuck you as hard as he wanted, which he then decided to do, without concerning himself that you might get even sicker!" I asked White with a wild glare which made him flinching.

"Well, that´s not entirely the case, I just…!" he tried to explain.

"Stop right there white…, just shut up for now, I have to digest that….., You, don´t you ever dare calling me and Elh perverts!" I stated with a mad glare at Chocolat.

"But Red …, I just…!"

"You…, get washed up and get back to the steer wheel and get us to Basset, real quick!" I ordered Chocolat, massaging my forehead to not lose my temper any more than I already had.

"Okay!" She stated quietly as she stood up, but tottered a little.

"Wait Chocolat, I….!" White stated as he was about to rush to her side, but Elh was thankfully already on her side.

"YOU STAY RIGH THERE!" I shouted loudly and White obeyed without contradiction.

"Elh, you go with Chocolat, make sure she gets washed up, dressed up and goes straight to the steer wheel, if she still spots some headaches make her taking medicine, you understand!" I stated and she nodded quietly.

"Red …., please don´t kill or hurt him…, it has been my entire debt…, I didn´t thought it might escalate that much!" Elh stated as she gently squeezed my shoulder.

"We will talk about this later Elh!" I stated sharply, but still a tone softer to her, nuzzling her and kissing my mark on her neck.

"I will punish you gently for your mishap, just you wait!" I whispered to her and she blushed a little, before she took Chocolat by her arm and led her to the Bathroom, the same looked straight at White with a longing and apologetic expression, it made me quite angry to see her that way, longing for a boy she barely knows….

However, deep within myself I rembered that Chocolat was after all neither my Blood-sister, nor was she my property, I had no real right to deny her a future boyfriend or to keep her from meeting boys for all my life, I knew that fact and yet it was hard to accept, after all I've been 11 long years together with her, I nearly know her better than anyone, or at least that's what I thought.

And yet I would not let this lukewarm boy before me get close to Chocolat, if he does not intend to love her properly as a man should love a woman, that much, as Chocolats adoptive brother, I will allow myself to do by any means necessary.

I waited until the two of them were gone.

"So now to you, my false friend, I hope you are ready for the consequences of your doing!" I stated and he gulped.

"I don´t know what my sister sees in you, but I can tell that you are greatly attracted by her physics, I've noticed you staring at her for the entire previous flight, until she collapsed, am I right there?!" I asked him as calm as possible.

"I would lie if I say no!" He replied sweat dropping.

"I see…, well at least you are honest about that.

Anyways, what I want to know from you, is how you think this will go further on now?!" I asked him.

"What do you mean?!" He asked confused.

"I mean that you not only just satisfied my sister sexually by gently stroking her or any of the vanilla-petting, no you fucked her harder than any necessary and even climaxed in her, multiple times as I have seen, what will you do if she gets pregnant an decides to keep the Child?!" I asked him with blazing eyes, every fibre of my body ready to rip him in shreds, if he answers in a wrong way.

"I will logically care about it with her!" He instantly replied.

"Oh I see, you want to care about it, that's good…, however I know that Chocolat would not want a relationship in which her chosen one feels obliged to stay with her, only because of the Child!" I explained.

"How would you know…!" He tried to object but I had it with his attitude, as if he knew her any better than I do, sure I apparently did not know her, as much as I thought I did…., but still I knew her a little better than this lad here.

"I know that Chocolat once got Pregnant because of me and what she did, because she felt the exact same way back then nearly 4 years ago years ago!" I stated and he was buff.

"But…., how…., Chocolat said you didn´t knew?!" White stated.

"That's what she thinks, but I saw the package of the abortion-pills which she once took, I happened to have been taking out the trash, as the package fell out of it, as I dumped it in the container at the Harbour.

Of course I instantly knew what's going on, that Chocolat lied to me as she said she was not Pregnant and as she got so sick she couldn´t even move without pain.

I knew she killed the fermented cell, before it could grow to become a Child, however I also understood that it was her own decision to make, that I had no right to force her in any way to keep the Child, especially not only for my sake, so I never spoke about that knowledge I possessed.

Sure I was sad, that apparently she did not trusted me enough to speak with me about it, instead she did a terrible thing to her own health and tried to hush things up behind my back, that really hurted me much I must say…., and now all this mess here, sleeping with someone behind my back, even though I was told that something entirely different was to happen.

Anyways, what I want to know from you now, is your opinion…, how do you think this will work out now…, as much as I have understood is it your innermost wish to return back home, back to your Archipelago within an entirely different dominion, where one year is a hundred years here, am I right?!" I asked him.

"Well that is kinda the plan, I mean I am obliged to take care of my Folk after all, and that would not work from here on out!" White explained.

"Alright, then let´s imagine, in case Chocolat would decide to go with you…., which I strongly doubt, knowing she might never see us again if she does…., would you make her your Queen and take care of her forever…, and even if one day your love for each other would die out, would you allow her to live on Shamballa, since she is still the mother of your Child and heir and also since you took her away from her family?!" I asked him and he nodded.

"I want a clear answer from you White Savage!" I demanded louder.

"I will stay at her side for as long as she lets me stay there and I will surely not hunt her away even if the love should someday burn out, which I highly doubt to be happening anytime soon , or at all!" He stated with passion.

"That's good to hear, I can tell out of your voice that you honestly believe that claim, although I would not make such a claim mindlessly, I've seen many Couples being in love with each other and then a few years later, they only fought anymore….

Anyways on to the next possibility…., in case Chocolat would not decide to go with you to your Kingdom…, would you abandon the same and stay with Chocolat here in the Shepherd Republic.

Fully knowing that you left your folk all alone and suffering, left it without a king nor a Prince or Princess as heir of the throne, would you suck that truth down and stay here with my sister and her baby?!" I asked him and he sweated, I knew it was an impossible decision to take, if he had just any ounce of conscientiousness as a King and possible father.

It was nearly impossible to choose one or another since in both cases he would be deemed a traitor to his responsibility and most likely punished really hard.

"Note that if you hurt Chocolat in any possible way, then there will be no need for a war between Ragnarök and Abyssinia…, I will come and break your neck myself, I will leave no stone unturn until I will have your neck in my grasp, believe it!" I stated with honest eyes and he sweated buckets, his eyes trying to focus on anything but my stare.

"Look at me White…, I want you to think about this real hard while looking in my eyes, I want to see your honest answer in your eyes and not only in your words, I will throw you out of the ship right here right now if you answer wrong!" I stated and he looked at me straight in the eyes.

He tried to speak but was unable to, the words didn´t wanted to come out, he knew that there was no way he could answer that question right, in the end it would all depend on Chocolat, whether she still would want to stay with him, or if she is considerate enough to let him go, knowing that there are far more people in need of his guidance as a king.

No matter how she would decide then, she would not be left alone with the Child, that's for sure.

"…Well since I hope she will not become pregnant we don´t need to speak about that theme right now….., at least until that case becomes true or not…., you will have your answer in six months anyways…., so be sure to make the right choice my friend, because you better know, i´m quite unforgiving if someone hurts my sister in any possible way!" I stated, as I stood up and went to get out of the room.

"Also…., until you have a clear answer to my question, you will keep your distance to Chocolat, I assure you, you will regret it if you pull anymore stunts like that one before, I trusted you with her wellbeing and you betrayed me by seducing and near raping her instead…., even if she told you to.

You better make sure this never happens again and believe me I will make sure this does not happens again, until you have earned my blessing for it…., if you don´t intend to love her properly and to stay with her, even if your kingdom is at stake, then you better stop that affection of hers, right where it is, before she falls too much for you!" I stated and he nodded.

"I will not forgive you either, if you think of my sister as a cheap one-night stand and leave her, the moment you know she will not become pregnant by you…., just so you know!" I growled as I looked at him from the door, before opening the same.

"And clean that mess here up, I still plan to sleep in here with you, I will not let you near my sister anymore, especially not at night, I will make sure of that and even if I have to chain you down, or buy Chocolat a chastity belt!" I stated as I closed the door with a loud noise.

In front of the door I had to lean on the wall, my heart pumped like crazy, from supressed wrath as well as fear.

Fear to accidently wake the lion of the North in the heat of an argument, I admit, I was terrified as I first saw this thing, and knowing that this force slept right within that boy, didn´t made it easy for me to keep my cool while scolding and threatening him.

If my Werewolf-force was able to be awakened by wrath, as well as the instinct to dominate as the Alpha, than it might not be any different by him.

It would be very unwise to unleash that beast right here in the Asmodeus.

_**Part II: The sacrifices we made and still have to make!**_

"Red…, are you…, alright!?" I heard a gentle voice next to me, I looked to see Elh looking with a soft and loving as well as a concerned glance at me, softly stroking my cheek.

"Yeah…, geez that was so nerve-wrecking…., i´m not good at giving lectures but i´m even worse when I have to suppress my wrath!" I stated as I nuzzled in her hand.

"Tell me Elh, what did I do wrong in helping to raise her, where haven´t I been there for Chocolat, to let her turn out this way, doing such things behind my back and even going as far to let herself being possibly impregnated by someone she barely knows and nearly being humped so hard you could call it rape.

And that right at her 16th Birthday of all things!" I stated and she looked at me with concern.

"I´m sorry…, it's all my fault, I am the one to blame the most here…, I thought White would just take care of Chocolat´s heatridden lust with some good old vanilla sex, maybe even just with some old fashioned foreplay…., I even thought they would do safer sex, just satisfying Chocolat enough to climax, but not cumming in her himself.

Yes I did said that getting someone pregnant is the best way to completely get rid of it for months, at least that's what I read in various different books…., but I did not anticipated them to really go through with that, I thought Chocolat was smart enough to not do such things.

Especially with someone she just had met, even if it was love at first sight, even that takes some time before a couple, under its influence, normally decides to sleep with each other.

As you rightfully claimed, have we known each other for over 2 years, knowing much about each other, even if not entirely everything…, we have seen the best as well as the worst sides from both of us…., and all of that happened before we decided to sleep with each other and doing IT until daylight, even before we became a couple officially!" Elh stated as she sat next to me, after I slid down the wall, looking at Chocolat who piloted the Asmodeus, looking every now and then back to Elh´s room in sorrow and concern, longing and lust.

"Who would have known that Chocolat had such a crazy sexdrive and such sexual preferences when she is in heat, I mean it makes her look like a total masochist when she claimed to me that it was her wish for White to pound her as hard as possible…., did I really did the same to her back then, was I really that out of my mind…., I just can barely remember anything I did in that moments, it´s all a blank space in my mind…., I barely can remember what I did with you last night, at some point I just blacked out…., am I really such a sadist…, have I perhaps also nearly raped you?!" I asked myself, remembering things of 4 years ago, in a way I saw myself in White, or at least how I possibly had looked back then.

"I just know how we have looked this morning, maybe not better than them both right now, but I think that the Heat is the least thing someone can control about himself, once it hits, it hits for real!" Elh stated, but I thought about something different.

"Can it be that she did not entirely forget what has happened to her 8 years ago, that somehow she always remembers the harsh treatment and the rape she received from her kidnappers and somehow feels herself being in the role of the victim when she decides to have sex…., maybe it´s something like that Stromlo-syndrome _(Stockholm syndrome)._

Maybe it is her way of coping with that traumata, that she let it being her own choice this time, rather than being forced to it…., perhaps it is some kind of reversed psychology…., I don´t know…, and honestly I don´t want to know, I just want her to get back to be my cute, bossy little sister!" I whined as I laid my head on my knees.

"Well I think she might does that kind of self-treatment and I understand your wish to get her back to how she was, however she becomes an adult, in a few months she is so by social standards…, even though Chocolat always has been more adult than most other kids of her age, not to say adolescent to a disturbing point.

She has seen much and had to take responsibility early, same as you, you are very different from the average man of your age, you are courageous, righteous, caring and compassionate and most of all you are a real friend and a family-man…, a keeper…, it's only natural that you get mad when someone hurts or mistreats your closest persons.

Its one of the many things that I love so much about you…, however you have to understand that Chocolat is in that age where she wishes to make her own decisions and where she is doomed to make her own mistakes.

I know how much you want to keep her safe and from making mistakes she might never can undo, but as you know is the making of mistakes a part of learning and shaping one´s character, take that away and she might never develop to an independent women.

You know that someday you will have to let her go anyways, you will have to let her live her own life, as much as it might pain you to think about that, you cannot keep her by your side all the time if she ever wants to become a real independent person!" Elh explained to me and I nodded.

"I know…, but as long as I can…, or at least until she meets a guy i can give her with my outmost conviction, that he´s the right one..., I want to make sure she does not make such mistakes..., true after today she is socially adult and my legal custody over her runs out either, and she´s now responsible for her own mistakes.

I know I have no way to keep her from living her live the way she wants to…, but I at least want to give her a happy start into life, I don´t want to see how she might get hurt by someone, by a guy she fell in love with, who in return does not loves her back…, after all..., I did the very same thing all my life, doig something terrible to her, but also something necessary.

After all I knew that I was not the right one for her..., i was like a ticking timebomb, no one knew when this dark force in me might be unleashed again, or how, in what kind of situation, and i was most certain that i would not be able to control it…, I knew i could not bring her in that kind of danger…

I know that as a paladin you are very much able to chain me down, if I should lose control..., but Chocolat never had such a power, I just never wanted to hurt her this way!" I explained and Elh was shocked.

"_Does this…, does this mean you knew all the time that Chocolat was in love with you_?!" She asked whispering, for Chocolat not to hear.

"_How could i not, after all she did not even tried to hide it...,_ _it was not hard to overlook that fact, while she was practically stalking me the whole time, even when I slept I sometimes woke up to find her in the boys room sitting in the corner looking at me with that infatuated glance, a smile and her heart pounding loudly._

_When we were awake she was always at my side, not matter when, where or why, at least she let me go to the toilet alone_!" I explained as i shuddered while remembering, it was a strange and disturbing kind of affection she showed me, but i guess i was also a little grateful, that she felt that way.

"Why didn´t you ever said something to her if you didn´t loved her back!" Elh asked, the question , which also Director Cherrypie asked me once, as i spoke with her about it.

"How could I, Chocolat came to me when she had nothing, similar as I had nothing, no parents, not even memories about anything of our past, all we had was the orphanage, the director and each other.

The other kids often made fun of us, because we just couldn´t adapt to live in the Orphanage, we had a hard time to get used to, perhaps because a part of us just didn´t wanted to forget what has happened with us before we came to the orphanage, even when our minds were not able to remember.

It was that part which felt the similarity in our situations and made us familiar souls, which woke in me the instinct to protect her from anything and everyone, that's why I never took her with me on my quest and left her on the Asmodeus instead, always saying that it was too dangerous.

I know it annoys her a great deal but I just don´t want to ever want to see her being hurt again, I think if I do I will lose all control over my innermost self.

I know this might sound worse to you, since I always take you with me on my dangerous missions, but as I said before, as Paladin you have way more chances to survive any danger, then as a normal person!" I explained

"I …, kinda know what you are talking about…, I became a Paladin because my parents found out that I had a special tendency for manipulating Nono, even as I was just a little child.

I was called a genius and everyone praised me, I thought I was the happiest Child I could be…, it´s funny isn´t it…., the more I want to forget these days the more I remember them…, it´s the exact contrary to your situation, you want to remember but you can't, since your memories being sealed!" She stated with a melancholic glance and once again I remembered how little I knew about Elh´s past.

"You never told me why you left Ragdoll in the first Place, although I guess I have an idea what the reason has been?!" I asked and she nodded slowly.

"Back then in Ragdoll, I did something which I can neither forgive myself nor was I even prepared to do that in the first place, it was forced upon me and still I had to learn to live with that one sin, a stain that will never disappear!" Elh explained and I knew what she meant.

"You mean your first sacrifice for the Rite of Forfeit am I right…., may I ask you about it?!" I asked her and she nodded again, even though her eyes were full of deep sorrow, I took her in my arms and petted her hair while she nuzzled closer to me.

"My first and thankfully last sacrifice for the Rite…., it has been my own Brother, Elhiazar!" Elh explained and I was shocked.

"You…, your brother?!" I asked confused and terrified to the core, not only did Elh barely ever talked about her family or her time at Ragdoll at all.

I also had not in the slightest an idea what kind of tragedy really happened to her, which haunted her even today 300 years later, I knew that she never managed to overcome the traumata of her first Rite and I always wished I would understand and so be able to help her better.

"You…., you never told me that it was a family member you had to sacrifice…, well I also can understand why you didn´t told us…!" I stated and she nodded in misery.

"We executors of the Rite are not allowed to just chose anybody as sacrifice, the Medallion must accept that person, it is said that the medallion can feel bonds and evaluates their strengths, if a bond is strong enough the Medallion announces both parties as executor and sacrifice!" Elh explained and I was confused.

"But what happened then to me, I mean back then we barely had any kind of relationship to each other and still I was chosen?!" I asked.

"When a potential sacrifice touches the medallion it might be accepted as sacrifice, the Medallion then searches for a suitable Executor, which to that time was me as sole Paladin in the surrounding.

Back then my Brother and I had been chosen, but until the end, as it was nearly too late we didn´t knew anything about that, we barely knew what the rite had been about anyways, my brother was 4 years younger than me, similar to you and Chocolat.

I loved him and spoiled him wherever I could, if I had known I might have acted more distant to him, but I didn´t and so the medallion deemed our relationship as worthy to be devoured for the seal.

A week before, I was announced to become the Executor by the high council, however executor and Sacrifice don´t know anything from each other until the final day, so that no one can try to sabotage this Rite, it happened in the time before, 300 years before I did the Rite…., with Beluga and his Sister!" Elh explained and I was even more shocked.

"Beluga… had to sacrifice his own sister?!" I asked in fear.

Sure the Rite of Forfeit had been a scary Ritual, I always knew that since it once almost happened to me, I might have died if I was not different from the average persons, ultimately the rite failed to take my life, luckily I would say.

However I had no idea how sick this rite really was.

"Yes, however it was different for them, for _**Rebecca Damiens**_, his sister, had been the older one and was originally ordered as the executors and Beluga as the sacrifice!" Elh explained and I was buff and also quite confused.

"But…, if he was supposed to be the sacrifice…, how come…., no freaking way, His sister…, she!?" I asked dumbfounded and she nodded.

"Rebecca, as much as Beluga told me, had planned to save her brother no matter the cost, after she managed to somehow get to know the truth beforehand…., at first she decided to run away with him, but they were caught by the henchmen of the Council as she tried it.

In the end both were separated until the day of the Rite, but Rebecca vowed to save the life of her brother.

As they performed the Rite of Forfeit, she misread the incantation on purpose and stabbed a hidden dagger through her own heart, which let the Medallion taking her life instead of Belugas, dying in his arms.

Ever since the same cannot forgive himself to not have been able to save his older sister, as he had vowed to, he trained to become stronger, strong enough to never lose anybody anymore, and he also began to research about the Rite, to find a way of how to destroy Lares and end the execution of the Rite forever onwards.

But as you now know hasn´t he been able to find a solution by the time the new Rite, my Rite, was announced, 300 years after that Day!" Elh told me and it was hard to digest what I heard, I knew the execution of that Rite had been a necessary evil back then as Lares and Lemures were still here, but I had no idea how sick this tradition really was, to even make siblings or lovers sacrifice each other for the sake of everyone else.

And the Executor will be left with the eternal life and also the eternal sorrow and shame, never able to forget that one sin which cannot be forgiven to one´s self.

To sacrifice the one you love, for the sake of 300 years of peace.

"How can anyone freely observe such things without becoming a pure sadist?" I asked, thinking of that wretched Council.

"Back in my days the people of Ragdoll lived after the motto, `_Every single one has to work for the greater good, has to sacrifice their heart and soul for the survival of many_´!" Elh explained.

"Years long this speech has been branded in our brain back in school, without anyone of us really having a clue what it actually meant, well until I felt it first-hand.

Back then as my Rite was announced and I was announced as the Executor, I was exited the whole week, I thought it might be only a simple ceremony, something like sacrificing food for a god or something alike.

My parents however were sorrowful the entire week, not that I understood why, to that time I still had no idea what really happened behind the curtains.

I just played with Elhiazar all day long.

It has been the second-last day before the Rite, as I met Beluga on the street, he was 318 years old back then, he told me that he had to speak with me and I went with him

As I told you, was I a young genius, as people often had said, since I knew how to use Nono effectively, even with my young age…, well by my standards of today I was worse than a novice, but that doesn´t matter right now anyways.

Back then I was sure to be able to defend myself if things would get Dangerous, many people in my town made a wide bow around Beluga Damiens and his family calling them traitors and mistreated them ever since his Rite, in which he did not died as Sacrifice but survived, because of his sister.

Beside of our Family, everyone viewed him with hate and spite, expect of us, we always stayed friendly to him, since his Parents and our have been friends since long times and we always scolded others who made nasty remarks about them, back then I didn´t know why, but I just went along with what my parents did.

A few decades before my birth, the mobbing and mistreatment went so far, that his parents committed suicide one day, leaving their son all alone in a cruel world.

I think it was ever since that he began to research for a solution to the Rite, so that no one would ever have to go through it anymore.

Back then as he came to talk to me, he explained to me who the next Sacrifice was, that it was my own Brother, at first I didn´t understood, until he began to explain what the Rite of Forfeit really was, I fell out of all heavens back then.

And I felt as if I landed straight in hell.

Suddenly the sorrowful glances of my parents made sense, even the silent whispers and the talking behind my back…, it was as if everyone knew about it but me and Elhiazar.

That day I ran towards my home, ran to my Brothers chamber and took him in my arms, squeezing him tight and crying in his shoulder not letting go until we fell asleep both.

He didn´t understood anything but gently stroke my back the entire time I cried.

As I told him about what was going to happen in 2 days, he was far more calm than I expected him to be, sure he trembled in fear, but he did not cried, nor did he uttered a word, I swore to him that I would save him, no matter what, that I would find a way for him to live.

I remembered what Beluga said about his own Rite, I decided to rewind what had happened back then!" Elh told and I was sure that something shocking was bound to be told.

"The day of the Rite I was prepared and eager to give my life for the safety of my Brother, I was eager, but not prepared for what happened next, I was set under a spell by one of the Council Members, which disabled me to say anything different than the incarnation.

He said that someone had seen me with Beluga and that this was but only a security, to make sure that this time the Rite runs according to their plan.

According to the statistic, is the Rite the most effective if a Siblings-bond or a bond of love is devoured by the Medallion, so the words of the Council, that the last time the Rite was done it did not failed its purpose, even when the sacrifice was not the one to be sacrificed in the end.

The love of Rebecca Damiens for her own Brother was so strong that she took her own live to save his, a bond, so strong that it granted the world peace for the following 300 years.

That the love of My Brother and Me was by any measure just as strong, but that this time everything would run according to the Rite´s policy.

Then came the moment as I had to recite the incantation, I fought hard with the spell which was set upon me, I refused to say just one word, and before my resistance was completely broken, something terrifying happened!" Elh told me, trembling strongly.

I took her tighter in my arms and she nuzzled even deeper in my embrace, her eye unfocused and a little dead, so it seemed to me, I was sure that she not only rembered, but literally relieved that day in her mind, if I wasn´t so damn curious about the Elh I still didn´t know, I would do better to interrupt her, but I just couldn't, even if I hated myself for it.

"My Brother took out a small dagger and stabbed himself in the stomach, with eyes full of determination, all I could do was scream and running to him, holding him in my arms.

He told me to do what I was here for but I refused over and over again, not wanting to let him go, trying desperately to heal him, but it was futile, my forces were not strong enough and I still could not say anything but the Rite´s incantation.

In the end as he nearly died of blood loss he laid his hand on my cheek, looking in my eyes and told me to not let his death be in vain, that it was his wish for us all and foremost me to survive and find a way to end this tradition.

All I could do in my pain was to abide to his last will and recite the incantation and so the Medallion took the life of my brother away.

Of course the Council was furious, since the precious sacrifice had been too weak in their eyes, they tried to bring Elhiazar away, but I pushed them away, I destroyed, in fit of sheer rage, the entire Ritual-place with a Nono outburst, everyone was thrown backwards by the shockwave and the Guards were alarmed getting ready to keep me in check.

Meanwhile, in a rush of sudden awareness, that in the next century, someone else had to go through this pain, I cursed the Elder Council, the entire island, my own powerlessness and in the end my parents who just stood there crying, not even trying to save Elhiazar.

I cursed them and wished myself they all would just disappear, stumbling with Elhiazar's dead Body over the ritual place towards the exit.

The guards came to take me into custody, before they were knocked out by a dark hooded person, the same grabbed my hand, gestured me to give him Elhiazar and to follow me.

Even as masked as he was, I knew exactly who this person was, it was none other than Beluga, we ran the whole day until we arrived in his hideout far out of the town, there I sat down, with Elhiazar's body in my hands, the same was already ice cold, Beluga created a little campfire and asked me what my plans were, I told him I would run away, refusing to separate myself from Elhiazar, that's when he offered me an alternative, stating that it was impossible to run forever with a dead body around, in hindsight that plan had no beginning nor even a good end in sight anyways.

Instead he proposed me to burn Elhiazar's corpse and to keep a part of his ashes and to release the rest somewhere where he liked to be, I then remembered that Elhiazar's greatest wish was to someday fly in the sky like a bird, feeling the freedom of being bound to nothing, preferably as a pilot.

Remembering that wish I decided to keep a little part of the ashes, just as Beluga suggested, and to release the rest into the Wind, that somewhere his wish may come true and that he somewhere may be reborn as a beautiful Bird.

I then decided to leave the island since there was nothing holding me there anymore, I stole one of the Towns Aircrafts, some tiny one-seat machine and made my way towards Pharaoh, as it has been 300 years ago.

Ever since I roamed the Republic to find clues about Lares and Lemures and then, all that time afterwards I met you and the rest you know…, well no you know my story!" Elh explained and I embraced her a little tighter.

"I will be by your side my love, no matter what, you will never have to feel yourself alone anymore!" I explained.

"But what when you someday have to take the choice between your rightful folk and family and me, would your folk even accept a siblings-murderer like me?!" Elh asked with tears in her eyes.

"You are no murderer, a murderer would not have tried to safe his victim, but you tried to heal your brother after he committed suicide.

He too didn´t wanted you to feel yourself like a murderer…., I bet that's why he took his own life before you could be forced to do so, your Brother has been a brave young man, no doubt about it!" I stated and she nodded, swiping her tears away.

"I think you and him would have become best friends!" She stated smiling, as I kissed her.

"I bet so too, my Love, and I would have sworn to him to always take good care of you, and even if someday I may go towards Shangri-La, or even Ragnarök, then I hope you will accompany me, I would not like to miss you for so long, I want to be by your side, but I also might have the duty to protect the folk, which so eagerly awaited my return, the folk my father will leave in my care someday.

I cannot disappoint them, if I just have an ounce of responsibility then I will try my best to be a good Boyfriend and a good Prince!" I stated and she smiled brightly.

"Of course I will go with you, I will make sure that you become a fine man, worthy of your future Title…, Prince Red!" Elh stated and I nodded smiling.

"Then I hope you give me the honour to let me call you my queen, when I become King someday!" I asked and she blushed deep red, while giggling.

"I would be most honoured to become that!" she stated, as I kissed her passionately.

"Hey you lovebirds, we are nearly there, there´s Basset right in front of us!" We heard it from the Cockpit, accompanied by a nasty muttered comment which I simply ignored.

"Alright then everybody get in gear, Elh and White, you guys come with me, we need to find any hints on Charlottes whereabouts we can find, I have such a dark assumption that she might not be the only one who has been kidnapped…, anyways, our first station is the Orphanage, it's time to play some Sherlock Holmes!" I stated enthusiastically.

"We will make sure to bring her back home, safe and sound!" Elh replied nodding same as White.

"And what am I doing the whole time?!" Chocolat asked curious and with eager eyes.

"You do what you can do best, stay here and motivate us over the radio!" I stated, but I had no idea what kind of avalanche I just let loose.

"I AM SUPPOSED TO DO WHAT?!" She screamed as loud as she could, looking at me as if I lost my mind.

"Repeat this at once and explain to me, in which way that shall be the best I can do….!" She stated with a threating glare, making me backing away…

"But that´s the best for you, I mean it could be dangerous, you could get hurt?!" I stated.

"So could Elh, why don´t you tell her to stay here as well?!" Chocolat asked with narrowed eyes.

"Because Elh is adapt to fighting, she knows magic and even managed to survive 300 years in a constantly changing unknown environment, she is fairly able to keep herself safe I would say, you on the other hand have no idea about fighting, as much as I know… or have you had any martial arts lessons, in the last few weeks, from which I don´t know about?!" I asked her.

"N-no of course not, I mean I never even fought before?!" She stammered.

"That´s exactly the point, that's why I want you to stay here at the ship in safety and give us intel about things, if you find something new out, check the Radio-frequencies and try to find anything relevant and out of place, then contact us!" I explained as I was about to go at the door.

"And why do you take White with you, I mean he is a prince and should not get hurt or else it might become a diplomatic issue, wouldn´t it?!" she asked and I rolled my eyes.

"Firstly, I have no intention to let you two all alone here, not again, ever since what happened earlier, I have some issues to trust White if it´s about you….., and secondly is he a prince, that much I must acknowledge, however as such I am most certain he also has gotten a military apprenticeship, which could add to our advantage if things get ugly!" I explained, but still she looked with an angry glare at me, desperate to argue with me until I would give in.

"So you are saying that just because I cannot fight, I am not allowed to go with you?!"She asked and I nodded.

"Pretty much, if you ask me that's the best course of action to take…., look I just don´t want you to get in danger, you understand?!" I stated, which didn´t calmed her down in the slightest.

"But you are perfectly fine with getting everyone else in danger…., so what if I had a martial-arts apprenticeship…, would you then allow me to go with you?!" She asked and I shook my head in disbelieve.

"Well I would need someone to fly the getaway Airship, if things go downhill, so it would be the best if you can start the motors before we arrive just in case we would have to make a quick start, you never know!" I tried to explain but I could see it in her eyes, my explanation was long not enough for her to be satisfied.

"Your way around is quite nice Red, all that beating around the bush, but just tell me what you really want to say, you just think of me as a burden for your mission don´t you, I´m nothing but a clod on the leg for you, you think i´m so useless, am I right, say it!" Chocolat stated with spite.

"That's not what he said he just…!"

"Be quiet Elh, i´m speaking with my Brother here!" Chocolat spat.

"Hey don´t let your foul mood out on Elh, got it, you can´t do everything you know, if i´m supposed to safe Charlotte before anything happens to her, then I have not the time to always be concerned of your wellbeing, so just be a good girl and stay here, that's all I ask of you, I swear that no one else will be hurt, you have my word!" I stated as I talked to her sharply.

"As if your word is enough to ensure everyone's safety, I bet when i´m with you I can help you searching for her and..!"

"That's enough, I said you stay here!" I stated slowly losing my Patience.

"NO, i`m going to come with you and don´t think you can stop me, after all you are not even my real Broth….!" Chocolat replied harshly and it was that moment as my patience broke completely.

"_**Chocolat Vanilla Gelato Savarin**_, you are going to stay on the Asmodeus, have you understand?

If I see your sorry ass on this island one single time, I will make sure that you are locked up inside the Asmodeus for the rest of your life.

And I will ensure that with a steel-leash. Do. You. Understand?!" I asked her threateningly and she paled, it was very rare that I ever had to call her by her entire name, given from Director Cherrypie.

And it was the very first time I had to threaten her with something she already had experienced.

I hated myself for doing this to her, I saw how she touched her throat remembering the pain and the humiliation of back then.

"Y-y-you wouldn´t dare!" Chocolat stated terrified.

"Do you want to try and test me!?" I replied with a mad glare.

"Stay here and find some clues on your own, please I just want you to be here in case of an emergency, as long as you cannot defend yourself against weapons of any kind, I don´t want you to get into the line of fire, I want you to be safe, we have no idea who is behind this kidnapping, it could be some simple traffickers like back then, however it also could be New-Moon-sect-members, or even worse, Lycanians.

If I know you are safe and keeping a good eye on the Asmodeus, then I at least can send Elh with Charlotte towards you, if things go downhill, you guys could flee with her, for as long as it takes for me and White to defeat them.

Also, just in case that someone of us loses the control of his powers, either me or White, together with Elh, can try to calm the same down, I don´t want you to be hurt by anyone of us, I could not bear the shame and the blame!" I explained more calmly.

"B-but…., what if I don´t see you guys ever again?!" Chocolat stated with tears in her eyes.

"We will return no matter what, please believe in your older Brother, have I ever disappointed you in that matter, I've always came back with Elh and whoever came along, so I am quite sure, that I also can defend White for a bit, just keep your faith in me…., now be a good girl and wait for us, and for god´s sake, don´t do anything foolish, okay!" I stated as Elh and White were ready to go.

"O-okay!" She stated as she whipped away her tears and tried to smile, as reward I ruffled her hair.

"Keep us a warm home and make sure to let the radio on…., in case something happens we will contact you immediately, so you better stay in the Ship, don´t come to the false conclusion that we would not need you, you can warn us about incoming foreign ships which don´t look all too friendly!" I stated and she nodded.

"But how am I supposed to see them, last thing I checked, no one but you can see them before they reveal themselves, whys that the case in the first place?!" She asked.

"I don´t know how it works for me so well, but I guess there is either a technology or a spell which conceals their presence, but you can hear their massive turbines and you can feel the air around you vibrating, just as back then as they attacked Airedale.

It is not hard to find them, if you know how to read the signs!" I stated and she nodded.

"Then I will keep my eyes wide open and my ears sharp!" She replied.

"That's the sister I know, I am certain you will do a great job, well then guy's, let´s go!" I stated and they nodded.

"Guys.., please come back home safe and sound!" Chocolat stated and we showed her a thumb up, before we left through the door, to meet up with Director Fraisier at the Orphanage.

_**(To be Continued….)**_

**Part 4: The Nippon-Chronicles 2: Force of the Brave.**

**Part I: The memory of an awful end(1): Valhalla is burning. **

**Mamoru´s Pov:**

I cannot tell how long we drove through this mine, I thought it might not be that long, but apparently I was mistaken, I asked myself if my mother, by any Chance managed to flee with the others, or if they have already been captured by their chasers.

"Geez do these tunnels ever come to an end…, you sure we haven´t gotten lost, little Mamoru-kun!?" Teresa asked me.

"Not if you followed my instructions, then we will only have 3 more stations before us!" I explained.

"I see…, I just hope that we soon will get out of here, I never have been very fond of mines…, my cousins father once was buried in one, the mine was right over a mountain and the same suffered on an avalanche, shaking the earth and making the mine´s supports instable.

After saving 20 men, the mine collapsed on him, he was in there for around a week until he was freed, and he said that it was the most horrific experience he had ever made!" She explained and my eyes wandered to the mines ceiling with a worried experience.

"Thanks for creeping us even more out than we already are!" Monja stated exactly what I thought just now.

"Well I think that a collapsing mine might be the least we have to worry right now!" Teresa stated as her ears began to twitch, which was somehow a disturbing sign.

"What do you mean with that, Teresa?!" I asked nervous as her expression became worried.

"We are under pursuit, that much I can tell, however am I still not able to tell how many are after us!" She stated.

"You mean they have found our trace and chasing us…, the Lycanians?!" I asked.

"I hope it are them…, that would be 100% better than the other options!" She stated.

"Why would you think that way?!" Nyanja asked her with a worried expression, looking at Teresa in doubt and confusion.

"Believe me my dear, there are many more terrifying things out there than just the Lycanians!" Teresa explained, as she accelerated the locomotive.

"For example?!" I asked, although not sure if I might not regret asking that question.

"Ever heard of Ghouls?!" She replied instead, but no one ever heard that word before.

"No, never!" We stated.

"Then you are lucky my little friends, these Ghouls are some real nasty things.

They are failed experiments of the Lycanians…., Experiments conducted on the Population of Lunaris and war-prisoners, as well as the people they have kidnapped.

All in order to create super soldiers out of Lycan´s DNA, injecting such a serum in living beings which entire Cell-structure gets re-programmed, trying to modify the body of the victim to adapt to the foreign DNA, spiced with evil magic and an insatiable hunger for power.

I still remember their attack during the early years of war, I was only as old as you are back then, but I will never forget the terror they brought upon my home as I saw them for the first time, it happened 1 year after my Father became the king of Valhalla.

They came in the Night, one of the reason why the Lycanians are also known as _**the Nightwitchers**_, since they bring death and destruction from dusk till dawn, preferably in a night of the New Moon, when everything is dark and ice-cold.

When the guards are mildly distracted by keeping themselves warm enough, to neither fall asleep and might fail to get up and announce an attack fast enough, or not to freeze to death, you know how it feels when it´s cold outside and you have to move, your legs are stinging since the cold incepts your bones, if you don´t move them.

It is said that the Lycanian Warship´s approach are able to be detected _**when the wind whispers**_, means when the air is beginning to feel colder and when strange noises become louder, when the air smells like metal and blood and when the island is vibrating.

That day as they attacked us the last time, we just came back from celebrating my youngest daughters second birthday at Shamballa, the island of the Lions and the Lupine de Shamballa!" Teresa explained.

"The Lupine de Shamballa?!" I asked her, I never heard of them, although to be correct, I never heard nor learned that much about the old Era.

"A renegade Wolve tribe, consisting of a part of the Split Lupycan population, who sought exile from the war, they are free from evil but split themselves in two fractions, each ruled by one of the two Sons of the previous King of the Wolves in Ragnarök, King Ranuk, may his soul be blessed.

One Part lives independently on the Island of Aurora, the other part lives in harmony with the Lions on Shamballa, ever since the Last great War ended, they are the ones who didn´t fell under Lycans rule and were lucky enough to get out before he brainwashed everyone.

Anyways, as we arrived back home, they had already attacked and jammed the communication, as we arrived near the royal Castle, we saw our home in flames, a giant island was plunged into war, death and destruction, while we were away celebrating a birthday and holding a conference…, as we arrived we heard the sound of a thousand tormented souls.

My husband instantly called all the guards he could find to arms, raising our soldier's moral up, now that their leader was back.

I meanwhile went to the Cathedral and searched for other survivors, we were nearly done with the evacuation, as suddenly The Lycanians attacked from anew, it was all a trap, they had just waited for us and the rest to gather together,, the Ship in which I left my daughters, their bodyguard and our pilot, crashed down, as it was shot of, but luckily nearly everyone survived, all I could do was to take my daughters, the remaining people, our Pilot and the last remaining Orion-Valkyrie at my side and run as fast as I could back to the secret Harbour under the Castle, to get to my Husband.

With _**Ursa Grande**_, _**the secret and last remaining Valhallian Airship**_, and a pack of Lycanians in our back, we tried our best to escape this hell, we nearly had been of the island as the same began to fall apart, you cannot imagine the sorrow and the wrath in our heart as our home fell into the plasma sea.

However we were long not safe, dodging through enemy fire and in the end having to use the emergency-cruisers, as the Airship began to burn, my youngest daughter was separated from us all, but she still had her bodyguard at her side, while my oldest daughter was at my side, as we were attacked by Lycanians.

But just as I ordered the Valkyrie at my daughters side, she swore to bring her away somewhere in safety, no matter what, she would give her life to ensure that she was safe…, ever since _**my little Choco-Vanil**_ is lost to me.

I still remember every detail, every Night I dream about it, and every hour of the day my mind reminds me that i´m still searching, searching for the sole evidence that my little baby didn´t died that night, that she is somewhere, waiting for me, that someone took her and the Orion Valkyrie in and cared about her, raised her and made her strong enough to survive 13 long years without her family.

It is a hope that I will never want to lose, that night left a traumata I can never overcome and all of that, created a memory I will forever hold in my mind.

I still see all the events before me as if it is happening right now!" Teresa stated as her eyes had such a faraway look, even though she still drove the locomotive with incredible precision, just like an autopilot.

**Flashback, 14 years ( 1,7 Abyssinian months) ago, Skies over Valhalla´s Territory, Teresa's Pov:**

The Birthday party for my youngest daughter, my precious Choco, has been a wonderful event, however, instead of celebrating at home as we used to do, did we went towards the Island of the Felidions, Shamballa, also due to an important Conference for my Husband, the King of Valhalla.

There, also the future King, White Savage the XIII, was officially announced to take over the throne at the age of 15, means in 2 years, and to become this way, the next White Savage in the long Ancestry of the Felidion Kings.

For the last 13 years, White´s Uncle, Iranuki Savage, a war-comrade of my Husband, has been the substitute King, after his older Brother, White Savage the XII died during the war as his son was still unborn.

To keep the potential Heir safe, Iranuki send the Wife of his Brother into the safe exile, here at Valhalla, into the custody of the Orion Valkyries, together with the rest of the Women of Shamballa, be it Felidion or fleeing Lupycans.

All of the Women of Shamballa know only little about fighting, well of course beside of the bravest Warriors of the Wildcatz-Amazon Clan, the Shamballa women, as much as I know at least, know a little about defence magic, however they care more for the domestic business than any martial art related lectures.

Like keeping a safe and proper home for their men, to relax and let themselves be spoiled after coming from a hard day at work, also they care about teaching the Kids everything they had to learn to get a good start into the social life.

It was so extremely different as from us women here in Valhalla, we´ve been born by warriors to become Warriors, no matter who, male of female, we all learn to fight at a very young age, first more while playing, afterwards we get professional tutoring.

However this does not mean that we are a folk of savage fighting Machines, no not at all, we are also quite acknowledged in Handcrafting and politics.

We even know a little about magic, using the natures gift to shape life into things and make the impossible possible, however this does but mostly only the scholars under the tutoring of _**Bunbart, our High-shaman**_.

Another group who used magic for combat was _**the Sisterhood of the Orion Valkyries**_, to which I also had once belonged before becoming the Queen, are the _**Strongest Female Warriors**_ here in Valhalla, .

It is said that _**the Sisterhood**_ exists since ancient times, even to the time of White Savage the 1st and it was established into our society, during the end of the Era of the Belligerent states, by _**our first Queen.**_

_**The Saint Queen Panmora S. Pandaria, the Wife of King Odrim Kodiak Garontrias, the first King**_ _**of the Kumears**_ after the Dictator _**Donduros Bearfrost**_ died, after having the iron rule over our folk for nearly over 30 years.

With King Odrim´s rise to the throne, also the clock-wise _**(10 years of Reign)-Shift-system**_ has been established, after an Idea of his Wife, which has been said to have been a proven warrior, even before King Odrim took the sword in his hands for the first time.

Female Warriors are much valued here in Valhalla, even more than Pilots and male Warriors.

We women are the last wall which stands between a blade and our Children, should the man fall victim to the cold steel, knowing then how to fight and defend is something essential.

Strong Women search for strong men and viseversa, that has always been the case…, and lets be honest, with my husband, _**King Zeus Kodiak Garontrias, **_I had not only chosen the momentarily strongest member of _**the Garontrias Clan**_ and the Folk of _**the Brown-Kodiak-Kumears**_, no I also married the one candidate to become the new King, and this is now 4 years ago, and my life could not be any more wonderful.

Even though Zeus was the King of Valhalla and so also a busy man, did he never missed any family-appointments because of work, for example, if one of his Daughters was sick, he let everything fall and rushed her towards our medics and stayed with her until she has gotten better, he is always concerned about our safety and I have seen it more than once in his eyes, that honesty which says that he would defend us until his last dying breath.

It were the same eyes with which he now looked at our sleeping daughters.

"They are so cute when they sleep side by side!" He stated softly as he gently stroke over both heads.

"Well they love each other dearly, it´s only natural…., and Anastasia knows instinctively that she has to defend her little sister…., do you remember, back then as Choco has been together with White, she sat on a tree and didn´t left them out of her sight for a second!" I snickered as I kissed _**my oldest daughter, Anastasia**_, same as me she had become a Polar-Kumear.

_**Her younger sister,**_ _**Choco-Vanil,**_ on the other hand, became a hybrid-child, with pale brown fur, too bright to be brown but too dark to be snow-white. But the most extraordinary on her was her bright pink hair, which turned a deeper shade of pink as soon as grave danger arrived.

No one, not even Bunbart had an explanation for this strange phenomena, but that didn´t seemed to bother many people, at the very least us, her entire loveable character, made her the star of Valhalla ever since her birth.

Back then as Shamballa's Sky Rider Island-HQ was attacked, Choco´s hair turned bright Red, since they hadn´t been so far away from Valhalla's Territory.

The Felidions and the Kumears had always been friends, ever since the rise of our first Queen who fought alongside White Savage, even with the Lupycans we managed to get on good terms, at least with the Lunarian royalty, the Wolvenra Clan, and their loyal followers…, I would not say that we had been on good terms with everybody in Lunaris.

There were a few which seemed to be discontent with their reign and began to rebel, out of that rebellion slowly began to rise a Civil war, mostly conducted by Lycan Wolfenstein, the traitor and murderer of Ranuk Wolvenra and White Savage the XII, before he stole the reign of Lunaris out of the Wolvenra-Clans hand and brought Chaos over Ragnarök, until he had most of the continent under his control and initiated the first War of Sun and Moon.

It were surely some dark years back then, the more I am glad to have survived through them and to be blessed with my two little cuties and my loving husband which I kissed right now passionately.

"I love you Darling!" I stated as he stroke over my cheek.

"So do I, forever and always!" Zeus stated.

The name Zeus was only to be called by his family and his closest friends, for everyone else he was _**King Kodiak the 3**__**rd**_ before our marriage, 5 years ago, even I had to call him that way.

"My King we will soon arrive back Home!" The Pilot stated.

"I´m glad to be back, these political talks are always so tiring!" Zeus explained.

"Well they are necessary, or else you wouldn´t even have the time to complain about them, if we don´t stand together as one Nation, we will fall apart…., sure we might live independently from each other but we are all still the remains of the Abyssinia Empire and as such we have a duty to keep the peace under ourselves.

Our Home has been fallen apart already enough, we don´t need Civil wars between the islands now, and to ensure that, you, as the King of the Kumears, has to participate in the Sun-Kingdom-Conferences, there is no way around that duty, my dear!" I stated and he swooped me off my feet, taking me bridal-style.

"You are right, but still, I always wonder why I was blessed with such a smart wife like you, the way you explain things to me, I often would love to let you handle the politics…., seriously, i´m King since 4 years by now and yet I still have my problems with comprehending all the political measures to be taken.

For myself I would be satisfied as long as everyone is happy and as long as no one has to suffer, I also often wondered how I actually managed to win the election with my personality…., if I look back I had rivals which were way smarter than me, or even stronger, there were also candidates which had a long political carrier, it´s strange that the Folk had chosen someone as young as me, to become their ruler for the next 10 years.

To be honest I only participated in the Election because it was my father's last will, personally I didn´t even wanted to participate, I was happy just being me…., still I guess it was not for nothing why I was named after my Ancestor, _**Odrim Kodiak Garontrias**_ _**the 1**__**st**_, the first out of my Clan, who became King.

Maybe that was a factor which spoke for them to choose me…!?" Zeus stated and began to think about unimportant things again.

"Zeus, dear Husband of mine, it doesn´t matter how the folk was influenced to choose you, personally I believe it was your charisma which made you win the election, all the other candidates were old and acknowledged in many ways or maybe they were smarter but weaker than you….

To be honest, you were the only one back then who was fully balanced in everything you do, you are smart, just as you are strong and compassionate.

You are not the cold analytical type, you don´t need to be that anyways, you always try foremost to keep your folk safe, than winning a battle and that is one of the best traits you have.

You are strong, stronger than most others and yet you don´t boast around with your forces, but rather use it to easen-up the life of other people.

And you are compassionate, if you see suffering you try to help, no matter what, that is the greatest and best trait you have!" I explained and he blushed.

"Oh stop it you…, i´m long not as great as you think I am!" He stated.

"There he goes again…, you really can´t handle compliments can´t you!" I snickered and he crawled his neck in embarrassment.

"Huh…, what the, what is going on!" He stated as he rushed at our daughters side, I looked to see what he meant, Choco´s hair was bright red, redder than it ever had been before.

"My King we are here.., soon we will arrive in…, holy Crap what is that!" The Pilot stated aloud and I already turned to scold him of swearing right in front of my children, even if they were still sleeping tightly.

I was about to raise my voice on him, as I spotted the thing he just saw through the window, and all blood vanished out of my face and my words were left unspoken, stuck in my throat.

"Oh now…, what's going on…., contact the Harbour patrol at once!" Zeus stated.

"We already did twice, to announce our arrival, but no one´s answering, we thought it might be a disturbance in the Radio, but now we know why no one answered!" The Pilot stated, as he pointed through the window at a certain point.

He pointed to the Harbour, which stood in flames, along with the Harbour tower and a great portion of the Island.

"What in the world happened here!?" I heard the rest of the Cockpit crew asking themselves in terror.

"_Crrrrz…., __**Ursarion**__ please coming, here speaks Escort number 1, please coming_!" We heard it out of the Radio, as one of the escort aircrafts called the royal Airship of Valhalla.

"Here Ursarion, what´s the matter Escort 1, over?!"

"_Crrrzzzz…., here Escort 1, we are getting strange data on our Radars, looks like there is a foreign Formation of Airships flying further into the island, approximately 4 miles before us, but we have no naked visual on them, even with the telescope, nor do they respond to any of our calls, looking at this hell down there…., are these perhaps Lycanians, over_?!" The Escort asked and I looked at Kodiak in fear.

"If they are it indeed, then there is the question on how they managed to get in, normally the Shield would have make every attempt, to forcefully enter, futile.

Also the Shield can only be erased from the inside of the island and only by the Harbour control and only by _**Bunbart Pandaria **_himself…, it is very hard to believe that he would betray us, after all he has been the _**Gate-keeper**_ since the time of my Grandfather´s youth…..

I rather believe that we must have a mole in there, who is working with the Lycanians and somehow managed to erase the shield…., I just hope Bunbart is alright!" I explained as I shook in fear.

Ever since my childhood I knew the old Shaman and he had always been a friendly man, always eager to tell us kids the Stories of old times, during the Golden Era of our world, there was no one who didn´t came to listen to his stories and he was loved by everyone, or so I thought.

"Yeah it is indeed hard to believe that Bunbart would do something like that…, but considering it is an insider-job, why would anyone work with the Lycanians together in the first place, what is their goal…, am I ruling that badly that they rather want Lycan to rule over them?!" Zeus asked but I laid him my hand on his.

"I don´t think this has anything personally to do with you, at least I cannot think of any reason anyone would have a hatred on you, I mean even your rivals in the election said that you deserved to become King!" I explained and he nodded in thoughts.

"Please bring us to the Castle immediately, maybe we still can mobilize the Guards and fight them back.

Escort 1, here speaks King Kodiak the 3rd, we will drive further towards the castle, don´t let the Airship-marks out of the sight of your Radars, if they do anything suspicious, like leaving their Formation and you still cannot see them with naked eyes, then prepare to fire at command, all Airships, prepare for combat, this is an order!" Zeus ordered over radio.

"_Roger, we will give the message to everyone, over and out_!" Escort 1 replied and about 5 minutes afterwards we saw our escorts drifting into Defence-formation 9.

"My King, we synchronized the view of the Escorts Radars with our own, here is the actual View!" The Pilot stated as he showed us the Radar over the Board-computer-system, a technology which was just in the test-phase, we wanted to announce it at the next Sun-Kingdom-Conference, if our tests would be successful, guess that we can do the final test right now.

"Those Bastards…, how could they get in here and in such a large number…, why didn´t anyone contacted us?!" Zeus stated as he clenched his fists and gritted his teethes, his warrior-blood boiling.

"It seems to me that the Communication to the outside was either jammed, or the entire Harbour tower had been in the enemies hands long before the Shield had broken.

If no one announces an incoming Air raid over the usual alarm-system, then the rest of the folk is unaware and vulnerable, especially against enemies which no one can see!" The Pilot asked.

"I see…, what is your name?!" Zeus asked him.

"_**Pablo Guarando**_, my King!" The Pilot replied confused.

"Mr. Guarando, how fast do you think you can get us to the Castle?!" Zeus asked.

"Well if nothing gets in our way, I can be there in about 45 minutes, if I stretch out the durability of our engines, it might even burst them and we still don´t know if the Airships before us are friendly or not, if we come too close they might attack us!" Mr. Guarando explained.

"I understand but we have to do that, as long as we can somehow save our home, I don´t care if the engine is going to burst, well of course only when we are near the ground and not high up in the air, I would love to avoid a crash-landing, especially since my daughters are on board!" Zeus explained and Mr. Guarando saluted.

"As you wish my King!" He stated as he explained the plan towards our Escorts.

"What wonders me is that they didn´t already began to fire at us, the moment they saw us arriving…, just what the hell are they planning?!" I thought as I took my daughters in my arm, to let them feel the secure touch of their mother.

"I don´t know but I am sure they don´t plan something good!" Zeus stated as he embraced me.

"My Queen…, the Military barracks!" I heard the breathless voice of the personal bodyguard of my daughters, the youngest but most talented member of _**the Orion Valkyries, Banmori Gongmeng**_.

"Oh no….!" I stated, as I saw the sea of flames down on the ground, where once had been the military camp of the Panda-Kumears.

"Mother…, Father…, everyone!" Banmori stammered eyes wide open, tears beginning to flow.

"How could they do such things?" I mumbled as we flew over burnt villages and fields, everywhere where we came, we saw how the flames razed the land, _**Bamboori**_, _**the hometown of the Panda-Kumears**_, was nearly completely set ablaze, _**Lakefort,**_ _**the hometown of the Brown-bear-Kumears**_ was partially destroyed.

I hoped that at least, _**Snowfall, the hometown of us Polar-Kumears**_ and _**Walden,**_ _**the**_ _**hometown of the Grizzly-Kumears **_had not been attacked yet, if half of Valhalla was still unharmed, we still would have the chance to defeat the enemies and drive them back out of the land.

"My King we will soon arrive at the castle!" Mr. Guarando stated after a while.

He looked straight forward but I could see the tears streaming down his eyes.

"Mr. Guarando…?!" I asked him.., but I was not sure if I really wanted to know what was making him cry, even though I had a really good idea of what I might be, I had the same thoughts even if I tried to stay strong.

"My wife is a Panda-Kumear…, she wanted to visit her mother in Bamboori today!" Mr. Guarando explained after he whipped away his tears.

"I will just keep on hoping and believing that they are safe, until I have seen evidences that i´m mistaken…., she always told me to stay strong and to not directly assume the worst, no matter what!" He stated as he tried to smile.

"Forget the turbines, there still goes more!" He looked with a grim determination, as he accelerated the airship even more, even though the turbines seemed to almost be at their limits.

"Wait for me _**Mei-Onda**_, I will definitely get you out of there…., I haven´t even been able to apologize for our fight this morning, so don´t you dare dying on me now!" I heard him saying.

"Castle in sight, my king…., dammit, they have already been here!" Mr Guarando stated as we could see the Castle in front of us, but also here the flames had already began to eaten away the land, the villages around and they already spread through the Capital City.

"Hurry, I need to see if anyone has survived!" Zeus, stated, rushing towards the door.

"I think it´s quite unwise to land now, it's better to let you in over the balcony, I will circle around the castle, in case we have to make an escape…, if I now land and the ship gets damaged, then our only hope to escape this trap is gone, then we are stuck on this island…

If I assume right then this here, all of what happened, cannot have been happening in merely a few hours and by just the few ships we have seen before, this here has most likely being made since this morning.

They must have known that we would be absent today and that, in order to let us out, the shield must be taken down, and that it takes some time to rebuild the same…., they took that as an advantage to invade the land.

Whoever has jammed our communication to the Harbour Tower must have had intel about the way of function of the shield, and he must have been able to run around without raising any suspicion, I am certain this here was an insider-job …, but who would do something like that?!" Mr. Guarando stated with gritted teethes.

"No idea, but I guess you are right, landing might be a worse idea right now.

I guess the best would be if you stay in the air, we gonna watch if anybody has survived and made it into the castle in security, as the protocol prescribes!" I stated and Zeus nodded.

It was common sense, that in times of great danger, the people were to search refugee in the secure places, which were _the Cathedral of the Saint Panmora_, the Castle, the Military-shelters across the island and the various Churches, which were all defended by mighty shields, in case of an emergency.

"Alright, there is a balcony I can dock on, but you guys got to be careful, no magic of the world will help you if you fall from that height!" Mr. Guarando explained and we nodded in understanding.

"Banmori, I will leave my children in your care, I beg you to keep them safe no matter what!" I stated and the young girl nodded.

"They will be as safe as in Queen Panmora´s warm and gentle embrace, I assure it to you my Queen!" Banmori explained with a strong determination in her eyes.

"I will not disappoint you, I vow to you too keep your daughters safe until you return and over that point!" She stated and I believed her, she never before disappointed me and she took her duty quite serious, more serious than other people.

"Alright, we see each other later, be sure to check the radar constantly, if anything suspicious is happening, then don´t hesitate to bring our Children in safety, even if we die, when at least the kids are able to survive, then our death was not futile!" Zeus stated and I nodded, as I kissed the foreheads of my children.

"Mommy will surely return back to you my dear angels, but now she has to be queen for a while!" I stated as they stirred in their sleep, both held each other in a tight embrace, nuzzling towards each other.

I was near the tears as the few Guards we took with us, Zeus and I jumped out of the Airship on the balcony and made our way into the castle, while Mr. Guarando was flying around the castle and over _**the Capital City of Valhalla, Clawstone**_.

But I stayed strong, as I said, I had to be Queen for a while, means that I had a duty to fulfil, for that I had to keep a cool head.

However, I, nor anyone of us, was prepared for what awaited us within the castle and the City at its foot.

_**(To be continued….)**_


End file.
